Del odio al amor solo hay un paso
by Princessfic
Summary: Seres de la noche que siempre se han escondido de nosotros, aunque no son muy diferentes. El fútbol une a cualquiera aunque no con tanta facilidad. En este fic licantropos, vampiros y felinos protegerán a nuestro equipo favorito, el Raimon, claro aunque siempre hay discordia hasta en los mejores equipos.
1. Prologo

**hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de inazuma eleven asi que no sean muy duros conmigo. este aun es el prologo y prometo que en el siguiente escribire mas. metere varios oc para formar varias parejas. no sera yaoi.**

* * *

**Prologo: La huida **

**Grecia (Atenas, 5.00 am)**

La brisa cálida soplaba contra el rostro de la joven. Soltó un suspiro en cuanto observo su hogar, mejor dicho su ex hogar. No, no habría lastima. Lo que haría lo hacia por la necesidad de alejarse de su familia. Alejarse de una vida comandada por su padre.

- Adiós familia – murmuro la joven comenzando su camino

Camino por un largo rato dándose prisa. Su padre despertaría a las 7.00 am por culpa de la reunión de alfas de la noche anterior. Pero eso le daba algo de ventaja. Ariadna sonrió. Pronto empezaría una nueva vida, y parte de ella con su adorado fútbol Paso por un charco de agua y observo a la joven que se reflejaba. Ariadna tenía un largo cabello color café con sus raros ojos aguamarina que heredo de su madre, era alta y delgada para sus 11 años. Toda la manada decía que ella era tan hermosa como Atalanta Giorgatos, su madre, aunque obtuvo la personalidad de su padre, Licaón Giorgatos, orgullosa, amable e inteligente. Su madre estaba en estado pero era ahora o nunca su hora de huir.

- Te vas tan rápido Ari – dijo una voz femenina

Ariadna giro para ver cara a cara a dos jóvenes. Desirée y Ruxandra. Dos de las futuras lideres de las manadas del oeste y el este de Europa, y a la vez dos de sus mejores amigas. Desirée era castaña clara con ligeras tonalidades rubias, con unos grandes y seductores ojos azul zafiro, mientras Ruxandra era pelirroja con unos ojos verde esmeralda.

-Chicas – murmuro nerviosa Ariadna – puedo explicarlo

- Oh – dijo con sarcasmo Desirée – no me digas te vas ya que llevas una maleta

-Bien es cierto – dijo en un suspiro Ariadna

- Iremos contigo – dijo sonriente Ruxandra a lo que Ariadna salto para atrás horrorizada

- No – dijo la peli café inflando las mejillas en un puchero

- Si o le decimos a tus padres – dijo con una cara inocente Desirée

- Malditas – murmuro Ariadna con una aura depresiva – esperen por eso llevan maletas también – dijo molesta – ¿acaso sabían que diría que si?

- Si – dijeron las jóvenes sacándole la lengua haciendo caer a Ariadna para atrás

Las tres eran amigas de la infancia, y juntas las próximas lideres de las manadas de licántropos de Europa. Aunque ahora escapaban de un futuro del cual estaban destinadas desde su nacimiento, y el cual las perseguiría siempre.

**Argentina (Buenos aires, 3.00 am) **

Corriendo se dirigió hasta alejarse de su casa. Era la más rápida de su familia y eso le daba ventaja siempre. Debería sentir pena pero no la sentía, aunque daba lastima tener que dejar a su madre cuando estaba en cinta. Aunque Natalia Fiore no la necesitaría y tal vez ni la extrañaría aunque fuera su hija. Gabriela corrió mas hasta llegar a una calle vacía. Gaby era alta con un largo cabello castaño oscuro que iba acompañado de sus raros ojos color rubí. Preciosa como era a sus cortos 10 años, ella aspiraba a mas y no a ser la líder de su manada.

- No tan rápido Gaby – le llamo una voz congelándola

- No me la creo – dijo Gaby en un gemido de frustración – me han seguido

Gaby se volteo para ver a las líderes de los werecats, o las futuras alfas. Bianca y Aura, sus mejores amigas. Estaban en su hogar por la reunión entre los líderes y se iban en unos días. Bianca tenía una cabellera rosa, una piel nívea con unos ojos naranja como el ámbar. Aura era rubia clara con unos ojos amatistas.

- Me van a seguir ¿eh? – dijo Gaby divertida

- Pues claro – dijo Bianca sonriendo – no ves las maletas

- No te dejaremos Gaby – dijo Aura sonriéndole – siempre juntas ¿no?

- Si – dijo Gaby sonriéndoles

Las tres futuras lideres de los werecats de América y Europa. Algún día ellas deberían de ser las alfas aunque ninguna lo deseara. Es por eso que huirían, para iniciar su nueva vida. Una vida al lado de lo que amaban en verdad: el fútbol.

**Italia (Venecia, 1.00 pm) **

Era el momento indicado. Sus padres estaban en su sueño así que no sentirían su huida hasta la puesta del sol. Y aun le quedaban cinco horas con exactitud. Ángela corrió con su maleta hasta la estación de trenes. La joven era pelinegra con algunos reflejos blancos, su piel era pálida haciendo resaltar sus raros ojos grises pálidos hasta casi ser blancos. Ella era la próxima líder de los vampiros, hija de Dante Rossi y Aida Rossi, la que reinaría entre los clanes de su raza. Mas ella deseaba su libertad.

- Detente Ángela – dijo una voz que la pelinegra reconoció

- Eleanor, Rafaela – dijo la joven observando a sus amigas de infancia

Eleanor era rubia dorada con raros ojos como la piedra del sol, un raro naranja que resaltaba entre los de su raza. Rafaela era peli plateada con ojos como la piedra de la luna, entre blanco y celeste. Ambas pálidas y preciosas, futura líderes.

- Huiremos contigo – le confirmo Eleanor mientras Rafaela asentía

- Saben que cuando nuestros padres despierten moverán cielo, mar y tierra buscándonos – dijo Ángela mirándolas a lo cual ambas le sonrieron

- Igual te seguiremos – confirmaron las jóvenes

- Es su decisión – dijo la pelinegra para luego sonreír – pronto empezaremos nuestra nueva vida

- ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto Rafaela con signos de interrogación en su cabeza

- A Japón – dijo con una sonrisa Ángela – donde nos encontraremos con unas amigas

Estas tres jóvenes junto a las demás encontrarían aventuras fascinantes con nuevos amigos, amores, conflictos y penas. Junto a lo que más les gustaba y las uniría siempre: el fútbol.

* * *

eso es todo ahora a escribir el siguiente. gracias por su tiempo


	2. Capitulo 1: Un mal encuentro

**Hola a todos aqui esta el primer capitulo espero y lo disfruten. Valen mizukoshi te prometo que en el próximo fic estaras rumbo al Raimon. P.D: en este fic Atsuya si esta vivo ademas juega en el raimon  
**

* * *

**capitulo 1: Una mal encuentro **

Cuatro años después…

Estaban esperándolas hace más de una hora y ninguna de las siete llegaba. Ángela maldijo a sus impuntuales amigas, justo ese día cuando tenían que hablar sobre su nueva vida ahora en la ciudad inazuma. Ariadna sonrió tensa y con una gota en la cabeza en cuanto unas llamas rodearon a una enojada Ángela. Si, eran grandes amigas desde que se conocieron hace años.

- Joder – murmuro enojada Ángela – juro que de esta no se salvan

- Vamos Ángela relájate – le intento calmar Ariadna con una gota en la cabeza

- Pero Ari – se quejo Ángela en un puchero

En ese momento un movimiento en falso ocasiono que un joven le levantara la falda a la pelinegra. Esta soltó un chillido de sorpresa y a la vez avergonzada por la acción. Se giro y fulmino con la mirada a un pelicrema de ojos castaños, que iba acompañado de un peligris de ojos grisáceos y un peliazul de ojos avellana. El trió le miraban sonrojados y avergonzados. La pelinegra levanto la mano y le lanzo una bofetada al ojicastaño, de inmediato el chico le fulmino con la mirada enojado.

- ¡Pervertido! – le grito Ángela furibunda al pelicrema

- ¡Fue un accidente! – le devolvió el grito el ojicastaño

- Si como no – grito fuera de si Ángela mientras todos les miraban asustados – ¡degenerado, animal!

- ¡Estas loca! Además no hay nada bueno que ver en ti – dijo el chico a lo que Ángela le miro ofendida

- ¡bestia! – le grito Ángela a punto de lanzarse sobre el chico a lo que Ariadna le cogió – ¡suéltame!

- Cálmate, por favor – le pidió Ariadna a la pelinegra – no seas tan vengativa

- Gracias – dijo el peligris en un suspiro a Ariadna – tu amiga es un poco alocada

- Perdón – dijo ofendida Ariadna – tu amigo le levanto la falda a mi amiga

- Fue un accidente – contradijo el ojigris sonriendo – creo que hasta un tonto lo notaria

- Me haz llamado tonta – dijo Ariadna enojada y soltando a Ángela – yo vi que tu amigo le levanto la falda y no por accidente

- No fue a propósito en serio – dijo el peligris nervioso – yo no quise decir…

- Se lo que dijiste tío idiota y ciego – le insulto Ariadna al joven

El peligris miro sorprendido a Ariadna para luego fulminarla con la mirada totalmente enojado. Sus amigos le miraron sorprendidos mientras Ángela miraba a Ariadna divertida, era raro hacer enojar a Ariadna pero cuando lo hacían el pobre estúpido lo pagaba muy caro.

- La idiota y ciega eres tu – dijo enojado el peligris a Ariadna – mi amigo se resbalo y accidentalmente le levanto la falda a tu amiga

- ¡ciego tu! Además de ser un idiota – dijo la joven echando fuego por los ojos a lo que Ángela sonrió mas

- Tu que sonríes loca – le dijo el pelicrema furibundo a Ángela quien solo le fulmino con la mirada

- Calma por favor – intento relajar las cosas el peliazul – mis amigos no quisieron decirle eso

- ¿Ah no? – preguntaron poco convencidas Ariadna y Ángela

- No – dijo el peliazul a lo que los otros dos dijeron ¨si¨, una gota resbalo por la cabeza del ojiavellana

- Pues dile eso a nuestra amiga – dijeron ambas enojadas

- ¿su amiga? – pregunto el peliazul curioso

- Soy yo – dijo una voz

El ojiavellana volteo topándose con una castaña de ojos color rojo rubí. Ella le miro curiosa a lo que el joven le miro algo tenso. Esto era difícil ¿Cómo defender a sus dos amigos?

- Un accidente – dijo el peliazul algo nervioso – solo una persona horrible pensaría que no lo es

- Disculpa – dijo con una venita en la cabeza Gabriela – yo creo a mis amigas ¿eso me convierte en una persona horrible?

- Si – dijo el chico a lo que se maldijo al ver el aura oscura de la joven – yo no quise…

- Mejor cállate afeminado – le dijo la ojirubi molesta a lo cual el peliazul se molesto

- No soy un afeminado niña malcriada – le dijo el chico echando chispas por los ojos

- ¡imbécil! – contraataco Gaby

- ¡estúpida! – le devolvió el

- Ángela, Ariadna – llamo enojada Gabriela – larguémonos de aquí ahora mismo

- Con gusto – dijeron ambas echando chispas por los ojos igual que el pelicrema y el peligris

Las tres jóvenes se marcharon maldiciendo a los tres chicos estúpidos. Nunca en toda su vida habían conocido a hombres tan groseros y animales, ni los machos de sus razas eran tan bestias.

Goenji miro encolerizado a la pelinegra que se largaba. Fue un accidente, el solo tropezó y al tratar de agarrarse le levanto la falda. Iba a disculparse pero la sorpresa al ver a una chica tan hermosa lo atonto unos segundos, tras lo cual la loca esa le abofeteo. Miro a fubuki, por primera vez en su vida veía a al peligris actuar de una forma maleducada frente a una mujer. Y fubuki era el suertudo con las chicas. Kazemaru echaba chispas por los ojos, en verdad estaba enojado. Bueno era comprensible, la mujer le llamo afeminado.

- Locas – murmuraron los tres enojados

Desirée y Ruxandra corrían como alma que lleva al diablo, después de todo iban tarde y por culpa de Ruxandra que se quedo dormida. Ninguna se dio cuenta de que frente a su camino había tres jóvenes que comían sus helados. Y lamentablemente las dos chocaron contra dos chicos. Desirée choco contra un pelirrojo haciéndole derramar su helado en la camiseta de el, mientras Ruxandra le hizo botar el helado al suelo a un peliverde.

- ¡mi helado! – grito el peliverde llorando a cascaditas haciendo aparecer una gota en la cabeza a Ruxandra

- ¡mi camiseta! – dijo enojado el pelirrojo fulminando a Desirée con la mirada

- Yo en verdad lo lamento – dijo la castaña preocupada

- Deberías ver por donde caminas – le dijo enojado el pelirrojo de ojos verdes

- Perdón pero tu estabas ahí parado además fue un accidente y acabo de disculparme – dijo Desirée molesta

- Pero tu no te fijabas por donde ibas – le contradijo el pelirrojo fulminándole molesto

- En verdad lo siento por tu helado – dijo Ruxandra preocupada al peliverde

- Deberías de ver por donde andas – dijo el joven molesto

- ¡eh! Dije que lo sentía – dijo molesta Ruxandra

- Tu lo siento no devolverá mi helado además era el ultimo de chocolate – dijo llorando el peliverde a mares

- Deja de llorar por un helado – dijo Ruxandra frustrada por la infantil actitud – pareces un niño

- Disculpa – dijo ofendido el peliverde de ojos negros – yo no ando por las calles tirando cosas a las personas y menos sus cosas preciadas

- ¡era un helado! – dijo Ruxandra a punto de matar al exagerado joven

- ¡Idiota! – dijo Desirée a punto de matar al pelirrojo por los insultos a ella

- ¡torpe! – le devolvió el pelirrojo enojado

- ¡Ruxandra vámonos! – ordeno Desirée enojada a su amiga - ¡llegaremos tarde!

- Si – dijo Ruxandra aliviada de alejarse del chico helado

Ambas jóvenes comenzaron su camino mientras los dos jóvenes les fulminaban con la mirada. Las chicas concordaron que esos dos eran humanos torpes e idiotas, y esperaban no volver a verlos en sus vidas.

Reina miraba a Hiroto y a Midorikawa con una gota en la cabeza. Esas jóvenes solo cometieron un pequeño accidente pero ese era el helado favorito de Midorikawa y la camiseta nueva de Hiroto aunque ambos eran unos exagerados. El peliverde lloraba a mares por su helado caído mientras Hiroto estaba deprimido por su nueva camiseta.

- Vamos chicos – intento animar reina – fue un accidente

- Cállate – dijeron ambos enojados – estúpidas chicas

- Mi helado – dijo Midorikawa en depresión

- Mi camiseta – dijo Hiroto con tristeza

- Hombres – susurro reina con diversión

Ángela nos matara pensaron Bianca y Aura mientras corrían. Se demoraron porque Bianca entro a una tienda para ver lo último en ropa, y la tierna pelirosa tardo tres horas. Tres horas que Aura le maldijo y tuvo que sacarla arrastrándola sino la ojiambar se hubiera quedado por horas. Aura choco contra alguien ocasionando que el joven albino botara un Cd y finalmente este fue pisado por aura y roto.

- Aura – le llamo Bianca pero esta choco con otro chico

Bianca cayo al suelo de bruces y maldijo en su mente. Levanto la vista y observo a un pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos como un gato. La joven espero una disculpa pero el chico solo le miro.

- ¿No me vas a ayudar? – pregunto molesta Bianca a lo que el pelirrojo frunció el ceño

- Hazlo tu – le contesto este a lo que Bianca se paro enojada

- Eres un grosero – le dijo la pelirosa molesta

- Espérate la que se choco conmigo fuiste tu así que ¡tu! – dijo el pelirrojo señalando a Bianca – debes pedirme disculpas

- Eres idiota o que – dijo la joven enojada – no te pediré disculpas

- En verdad lo siento – dijo Aura disculpándose con el albino con quien choco

- Mi Cd – susurro el albino de ojos celestes recogiendo el objeto roto para luego fulminar con la mirada a la rubia – fíjate para la próxima

- Ya le pedí disculpas – dijo Aura molesta por la fría actitud del joven

- Como digas – dijo este ignorándola a lo que ella gruño

- Bianca – llamo Aura molesta a lo que Bianca se le acerco – vámonos

- Si – dijo Bianca fulminando con la mirada a el ojiambar

Bianca y Aura comenzaron a seguir su camino frustradas. Bianca estaba enojada por la actitud orgullosa de aquel ojiambar, mientras Aura pensaba en la frialdad del albino. En verdad los hombres eran un misterio y mas estos dos.

Suzuno suspiro irritado al ver su Cd favorito hecho trizas. Le había costado tanto conseguirlo para que una mocosa viniera a romperlo, malditas sean las mujeres pensó el joven. Nagumo estaba enojado, al fin y al cabo fue la culpa de la chica esa ¿no? Si, fue la culpa de ella por su torpeza.

- Mujeres – murmuraron ambos jóvenes – quien les entiende

Eleanor cruzo la pista apurada por llegar donde las demás, se detuvo hace rato para comprar una bebida y volvió a al camino mas no pensó en chocar y lanzar su bebida a joven. Eleanor miro al peliceleste al que baño de jugo de fresas, este le miro enfadado mientras los amigos de este intentaban no reírse. Uno tenia unos raros lentes y su cabello iba atado mientras el otro era un pelicafe de ojos azules.

- Lo lamento – murmuro Eleanor avergonzada por su acción

- Da igual – dijo el chico aun enojado – no deberías ir como loca por la calle

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – dijo Eleanor con una venita en la frente enojada – fue un accidente

- Por tu torpeza – dijo el peliceleste fastidiado

- Vete al demonio – dijo Eleanor con una mirada fulminante y siguiendo su camino

¡Malditos sean los hombres! Pensó enojada Eleanor. Un accidente y ya se crea un drama de vida. Tal vez porque el chico era un engreído ricachón. Bueno Eleanor también era rica pero jamás una maleducada.

- Estúpido – murmuro enojada Eleanor

- Estúpida – murmuro sakuma limpiándose mientras genda y kido se reían de el – ya paren de reírse que no es gracioso – dijo el chico echando chispas de sus ojos

- Pero si es gracioso – dijo genda sonriendo y con lagrimas de tanto reírse

- Admítelo sakuma fue divertido – dijo kido divertido – y mas cuando ella te mando al diablo

- No es cierto – dijo sakuma en un suspiro aun enojado

Rafaela casi llegaba a la dirección pedida mas no se esperaba que un chico se metiera en su camino chocando contra el. El le cogió del brazo pero por cosas de la vida el viento soplo levantando la falda de la joven. Ella grito horrorizada mientras el castaño miraba las bien torneadas piernas de la joven produciéndole un fuerte sonrojo. Ella al notarlo le dio una bofetada ofendida.

- Cerdo pervertido – dijo Rafaela sonrojada mientras el ojiazul se sobaba su mejilla

- No quise ver adrede – dijo el castaño ofendido – además tu chocaste y te intente ayudar

- Pero viste algo demás – dijo Rafaela con una aura oscura haciendo retroceder al chico – ¡púdrete en el infierno!

Toda la gente observo alarmada al joven que tenia la mano en su mejilla mientras la peliplateada se alejaba echando humo. Nunca en su vida ella había estado tan avergonzada, ni siquiera otro de su especie le había mirado las piernas.

Fidio miro horrorizado como algunas personas murmuraban que era un pervertido, degenerado, entre otras. Justo en ese momento llegaron Marco y Gianluca, a lo que Fidio agradeció a dios.

- ¿Qué hiciste Fidio? – pregunto Gianluca divertido – andan diciendo que eres un pervertido

- Todo es por culpa de una loca – dijo Fidio enojado – se choco conmigo, le cogí de la mano y el viento alzo su falda

- A ya veo – dijo Marco riendo – ella pensó que tu se la alzaste

- No – dijo Fidio avergonzado – yo, bueno yo mire sus piernas y pues me abofeteo luego…

- Pervertido – dijeron los dos italianos sonriendo con picardía a lo que el Fidio se sonrojo

- Ya vámonos que Mamoru nos espera – dijo Fidio moviendo la cabeza para despejar su sonrojo

Ángela, Gaby y Ariadna esperaban en un restaurante a las demás. En cuanto las otras seis llegaron comenzaron a platicar de esos nueve estúpidos. Llegaron a la conclusión de que los hombres humanos eran seres idiotas, pervertidos, groseros y detestables.

- Me levanto la falda – volvieron a gruñir Ángela y Rafaela

- Ya cambiemos de tema – dijo en un suspiro Aura – ¿a que secundaria iremos?

- A la del Raimon – dijo Ángela comiendo el helado que le trajeron igual que las otras

- He oído que tiene a los integrantes que formaron parte del inazuma Japón – dijo Bianca divertida

- Entonces es la secundaria perfecta para nosotras – dijo sonriente Ruxandra

Mientras a un lado del restaurante Endo estaba reunido junto a Atsuya, Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Haruna, Kogure, Someoka, Megane, Tachimukai, Toko, Tsunami y Rika. Conversaban mientras comían unos postres, Endo indicaba como serian las nuevas practicas a lo que a todos les salió una gota en la cabeza.

- Solo piensas en futbol Endo – dijo Aki llevándose una mano a la cabeza

- Jejeje – rio Endo nervioso

- Kyaaaaaa – se escucho un grito de horror

Todos miraron horrorizados como dos meseras tropezaron y al instante las bandejas con los vasos iban a caer sobre unos niños. Pero en ese momento una pelinegra dio un salto pateando las bandejas lejos de los niños a lo que estas fueron atrapadas por cuatro jóvenes mientras las meseras evitaron caer gracias a otras cuatro jóvenes.

- Deben tener mas cuidado – dijo la pelinegra de reflejos blancos a las meseras

- Gracias – dijeron las jóvenes aliviadas mientras les eran entregadas las bandejas

- Bien vámonos – les dijo la pelinegra a las demás

Las nueve jóvenes se pararon con elegancia y salieron del restaurante aun con las miradas del resto de la gente, incluida la de un emocionado capitán que admiraba la patada de la pelinegra.

- Genial – dijo endo con estrellitas en los ojos – debe de entrar en el equipo

- Si – concordó Rika – su patada fue asombrosa

- Yo pienso que las otras también tienen potencial para el futbol – dijo Megane levantándose lo lentes

- Además son sexys – dijo Someoka sonriente a lo que todos le miraron arqueando una ceja - ¿Qué? Digo la verdad ¿o no eran hermosas?

- Bien si lo eran – concordaron los chicos sonrojados a lo que las jóvenes rieron

- ¡eh! ¡chicos! – llamo Midorikawa entrando junto a Hiroto, reina, goenji, fubuki, kazemaru, Nagumo y suzuno

- Por fin llegan – dijo Someoka en un suspiro

- Disculpen la demora – dijo kido llegando con genda, sakuma, fidio, marco y Gianluca

- Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos y tenemos miembros nuevos – dijo Endo sonriente mirando a los italianos, a genda y sakuma – ¡he encontrado a las próximas integrantes!

- ¡Nuevas! – dijeron los recién llegados sorprendidos

- Verán hace unos segundos las meseras tropezaron y casi botan los vasos sobre unos niños pero gracias a una patada de una chica salvaron a los pequeños – dijo tsunami sonriendo

- Endo cree que la patada de la joven puede ser útil para el equipo – dijo Aki divertida – pero lo hizo genial igual que las otras que atraparon las bandejas y vasos con rapidez además de evitar que las meseras se lastimaran

- Sugoi – dijeron los jóvenes sorprendidos

- Pero lo malo es que ya se fueron bueno otro día será – dijo Endo sonriente para luego fruncir el ceño y que apareciera una incógnita en su cabeza – ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?

- A eso fue…– dijeron goenji, fubuki, kazemaru, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo, suzuno fidio y sakuma apretando los dientes enojados mientras reina, kido, genda marco y Gianluca reían recordando lo que les ocurrió

Luego de un buen rato en que cada uno contara su historia, todos empezaron a reír por la mala suerte de los nueve jóvenes a lo que estos les fulminaron con la mirada. Aki se seco las lagrimitas que salían por tanto reír.

- Bueno en parte fueron groseros – dijo divertida Aki a lo que los jóvenes le miraron feo

- Deberían pedir disculpas la próxima vez que las vean ya que ellas no lo hicieron por mala intención – dijo Fuyuka a lo que los nueve suspiraron

- Bien – dijeron de mala gana

Las nueve jóvenes llegaron a la enorme casa en donde se hospedaban desde hace unos tres días. Mañana lunes se inscribirían en el Raimon para comenzar sus nuevas clases. Cada una se fue a dormir deseándose buenas noches por lo agotadas que estaban. En sus cuartos pensaron cada una en el joven que conocieron esa mañana.

- Era guapo – dijeron las jóvenes sonrojadas – tal vez fui muy dura con el

Se lo pensaron por unos momentos recordando las actitudes de cada uno, ocasionando que cada una frunciera el ceño y luego lesa saliera una venita en la cabeza del enojo.

- No es un idiota – dijeron todas cabreadas – espero nunca volverlo a ver

Mientras los jóvenes en sus camas pensaban en las chicas que conocieron ese día. Si eran guapas lo admitieron sonrojados pero luego recordaron lo mal que lo pasaron. Las maldijeron antes de que les saliera una venita en la cabeza por el enojo.

- No es una loca – dijeron todos enojados – espero nunca volverla a ver

Aunque no siempre se nos conceden nuestros deseos y estos jóvenes volverían a ver a las chicas que tanto detestaban y tal vez las cosas cambiarían su tiempo claro.

* * *

**eso es todo por ahora prometo que mañana subire el siguiente y tal vez un tercero si me da el tiempo :(**

**ahora las preguntas:**

**¿les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿fue un pervertido fidio?**

**¿sera malo el próximo encuentro entre los chicos y chicas?**

**¿habran otras parejas?**

**¿quieren celos?**

**respondan por favor y acepto tomatazos **


	3. Capitulo 2: ¡Tu otra vez!

**Bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo. este si me quedo mas largo:) , y no se como lo logre. Ahora pronto llegaran dos chicas nuevas y entre ellas esta valen mizukoshi. Gracias por apoyarme sempai, te dedico el capitulo.**

* * *

**capitulo 2: !Tu otra vez!**

Ángela despertó de buen humor después de todo ese era el primer día de clases de todas. Aunque el día anterior no había sido un buen día, Ángela fue rodeada por una energía oscura dándole un aspecto terrorífico. Algún día se vengaría de ese erizo, era una promesa. Se fue directo a su baño y se alisto con su nuevo uniforme que compro hace unos dos días. En realidad ella había elegido el Raimon desde que llego además de que compro el uniforme de todas. La pelinegra rio al recordar la expresión de sorpresa de sus amigas en cuanto les entrego sus uniformes. La joven alisto su blusa y miro el lazo gris que iba a usar. Frunció el ceño y desecho la idea de usarlo en el cuello como las otras alumnas, en vez de ese accesorio saco su rosario. La cruz de plata era muy importante, sin ella no podía estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol además la protegía de enloquecer y beber sangre de los humanos. Suspiro colocándose su rosario para terminar de peinarse. Decidió llevarlo suelto, salió del cierto y bajo con rapidez las escaleras para ver a sus amigas.

- Ohayo – saludo Ángela a lo que Ariadna y Gabriela le sonrieron

- Ohayo – contestaron estas

- ¿ya desayunaron? – pregunto la pelinegra a lo que las ambas asintieron

Ariadna llevaba su uniforme en un color celeste, aunque al igual que Ángela no llevaba el moño sino un collar con una figura de una luna al parecer de plata. Su cabello iba suelto al igual que el de Gaby. El uniforme de Gabriela era rojo y en vez del lazo usaba un cascabel de dije en una cadena. Podría cualquiera creer que eran objetos sin valor pero eran sagrados. La luna ayudaba a controlar el lobo de Ariadna además de su agresividad y fuerza sobrehumana, mientras el cascabel controlaba al gato de Gaby que podría ser muy fuerte o rápido.

- Tienes suerte que no necesites de los alimentos – se quejo gaby en forma chibi – solo necesitas una bolsa de sangre a la semana y listo

- Pero sabes muy bien que cuando crezca ella tendrá que consumir mas sangre – dijo en forma chibi Ariadna

- Paren ya – se quejo fastidiada Ángela – ¿y las demás?

- Ahí vienen – dijo Ariadna señalando la escalera

De ella bajaron rápidamente Desirée y Ruxandra. La castaña usaba el uniforme del Raimon en color azul y el de Ruxandra era verde limón, ambas usaban la misma luna en el cuello al igual que Ariadna. Le siguieron Bianca y Aura, la primera tenia el uniforme en naranja y la otra en morado, usaban el cascabel tal cual lo usaba Gaby.

- Ohayo – dijeron las cuatro jóvenes para correr hacia la cocina y jalar una tostada mientras bebían con prisa su jugo

- Ese es el caso de no despertar temprano – dijo divertida Gaby a lo cual Bianca le saco la lengua inflando las mejillas en un puchero

- Gaby eres cruel – dijo la pelirosa tras lo cual todas rieron mientras Aura soltaba un suspiro de diversión

- Supongo que las ladys bajaran en 5, 4, 3, 2,1 ¡ahora! – dijo Ruxandra en un conteo mientras se llenaba de comida la boca

Tras el cual bajaron como rayos la rubia y la peliplata. Eleanor usaba el uniforme en marrón mientras Rafaela iba en turquesa, usaban el rosario al igual que Ángela. Miraron al resto esperando para irse.

- Tiene suerte de ser rápidas – se quejo Ángela sonriente

- Ohayo – saludaron las dos vampiresas al resto

- Ohayo – dijeron todas

- Bueno ¿nos vamos? – pregunto Ángela a lo que las demás asintieron

Se pusieron sus zapatos y salieron rumbo a su nueva secundaria. Ninguna podía negar que tuvieran nervios ya que llegaban cuando las clases empezaron meses y ya era en segundo semestre, además de que irían al tercer año y el último de la escuela media. En cuanto llegaron a la entrada respiraron hondo y entraron, pero surgió una pregunta ¿Dónde era la dirección? Las nueve gimieron en depresión al darse cuenta de su olvido. Justo una peliazul de lentes choco contra Ángela por lo cual la pelinegra la agarro evitando que se cayera.

- Perdón – dijo avergonzada la peliazul

- No te preocupes – dijo Ángela sonriendo – soy Ángela Rossi

- Y yo Haruna Otonashi – dijo la peliazul sonriendo

- Soy Ariadna Giorgatos – se presento Ariadna sonriendo y luego señalo a Desirée y Ruxandra – ellas son Desirée Roux y Ruxandra Stoica

- Gabriela Fiore pero me dicen Gaby – dijo Gaby divertida para luego presentar a Bianca y Aura – Bianca di Santis junto a Aura del castillo – luego señalo a las dos vampiresas – ellas son Eleanor del solar y Rafaela vailati

- Un gusto – dijo Haruna sonriendo – deben ser las nuevas

- Tan obvias somos – dijo Eleanor con diversión

- Lo siento pero si ya que parecen perdidas – dijo Haruna algo nerviosa – ¿van a la dirección? – las jóvenes asienten – pues yo las llevo

- Gracias – dijeron las nuevas amigas con ojos brillantes a lo que a Haruna le salió una gota en la cabeza y rio con nerviosismo

Haruna fue junto a las jóvenes mientras platicaban alegremente. La peliazul se entero que las chicas venían de diferentes países, a excepción de Ángela y Bianca ya que ambas venían de Italia. Hablaron del futbol, a lo que la chica de lentes les conto que era gerente.

- Si quieren pueden hacer las pruebas – dijo Haruna sonriéndoles

- Eso seria genial – dijo Gaby feliz

- Esperen – dijo Haruna viéndoles bien – de casualidad ¿ayer salvaron a unos niños de que les cayeran unos vasos encima?

- Los del restaurante – dijeron sorprendidas las chicas

- ¡oh! Endo estará muy feliz – dijo la peliazul emocionada – el quería desde ayer que ustedes realizaran las pruebas

- ¿enserio? – dijeron las nueve sorprendidas

- Si – dijo Haruna sonriéndoles – les presentare al equipo en el receso

- Eso seria genial – dijo Desirée sonriéndole

- Llegamos – dijo Haruna viendo la oficina del director – las veo luego ¿bien?

- Claro – dijeron las nueve mientras la chica de lentes se iba

No les fue mal terminaron divididas en dos salones. Las jóvenes salieron de la dirección llevando sus horarios mientras se separaban. Ángela, Gaby, Ariadna, Desirée y Ruxandra terminaron en el tercero ¨A¨ mientras Eleanor, Aura, Bianca y Rafaela terminaron en el salón ¨B¨. En cuanto el primer grupo entro en el salón, todos los hombres les miraron babeantes y con ojos de corazón. Las cinco jóvenes suspiraron fastidiadas en sus mentes, siempre ocurría lo mismo en cada escuela a la que iban. En el otro salón hubo la misma reacción solo que en este todos los chicos las miraban hipnotizados y sonrojados. Era lo malo de ser un lycan, vampiro o werecat, al serlo soltaban feromonas que atraían a los humano o tal vez era por la singular belleza de los de su especie. Cuando las clases terminaron las nueve jóvenes volaron alejándose de los admiradores que les perseguían como locos.

- Corre mas rápido – ordeno Ángela mientras corría a la capacidad humana

- Lo sabemos – se quejo el resto a excepción de Gaby que iba delante de ellas

- Tenia que ser un guepardo – se quejaron todas fulminando con la mirada a Gaby quien rio nerviosa

Mientras en el patio, Haruna había reunido a todo el equipo para contarle a quienes había conocido esa mañana. Endo miraba expectante a la joven, quien le sonrió emocionada a lo cual todos arquearon una ceja sin entender. Incluso Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuka miraban curiosas.

- Llegaron nuevas alumnas al tercer año – dijo con una sonrisa Haruna

- ¿y? – preguntaron todos sin entender a lo que la peliazul suspiro frustrada

- Son las chicas del restaurante – dijo la peliazul sonriendo a Endo

- ¿Enserio? – dijo el capitán del Raimon emocionado a lo que Haruna asintió – ¡genial!

- Las chicas sexys ¿eh? – dijeron Someoka y tsunami sonrientes

- ¿Eso es lo que les importa? – dijeron todos con gotas en las cabezas

- Les dije que podían venir a conocerlos – dijo con una sonrisa Haruna – ya deberían llegar

- ¡perfecto! – dijo Endo emocionado – ya quiero verlas en la cancha

- Entonces esperemos a nuestras sempais – dijo Tachimukai sonriendo a Endo

En ese momento vieron como una joven se acercaba a ellos. Era alta y con una larga cabellera negra con reflejos blancos junto a unos ojos grises claros casi llegando a ser blancos. Muchos de los chicos se sonrojaron al verla, ya que era bellísima y bien formada. Ella miro a Haruna y sonrió acercándosele.

- Chicos ella es Ángela Rossi – la presento Haruna a lo que la pelinegra miro a todos pero su mirada se poso en un pelicrema a quien reconoció en el acto igual que el la reconoció

- ¡tu! – se gritaron ambos señalándose a lo que todos les miraron sorprendidos - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡oh demonios estudias aquí!

- ¿Ya se conocían? – pregunto Endo a lo que a todos les salió una gota en la cabeza por la obvia respuesta

- ¡maldito pervertido! – le grito Ángela enojada al pelicrema a lo que todos arquearon una ceja menos fubuki y kazemaru

- ¡Que fue un accidente! – grito el delantero sonrojado

- ¡oh claro! – dijo con sarcasmo la pelinegra arqueando una ceja – lo hiciste adrede

- ¡Mentira! – contraataco el ojicastaño

- No te conocía esas mañas goenji – dijo en tono burlón fudo a lo que el delantero le fulmino con la mirada – pervertido

- ¡cállate! – grito el pelicrema echando fuego por la boca haciendo reír a fudo

- ¡Eh! ¡Ángela! – dijo Gaby acercándose junto a Ariadna

Las dos jóvenes observaron como Ángela miraba a goenji con un aura oscura a lo que todos le miraban asustados. Ambas reconocieron al joven que levanto la falda a su amiga, cada una dirigió la mirada al grupo. En cuanto vieron a kazemaru y fubuki, un aura de odio las cubrió. El peligris y el peliazul miraron a las recién llegadas para luego maldecir su mala suerte, fulminaron a las dos jóvenes con la mirada muy cabreados.

- ¡ustedes! – gritaron los cuatro echando chispas por los ojos

- Uh esto se pondrá feo – dijo tsunami con una gota en la cabeza – parece que son las chicas que les llamaron tontos y afeminados

- Si – dijo el resto con una gota en la cabeza

- Nunca vi a mi hermano tan molesto – dijo Atsuya sorprendido – y menos con una mujer

- Creo que kazemaru perdió la paciencia – dijo Midorikawa con una gota en la cabeza a lo que todos asienten

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – pregunto Desirée llegando junto a Ruxandra

Haruna les sonrió algo nerviosa esperando que ellas no conocieran a ninguno de los chicos. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, en cuanto las chicas vieron a Hiroto y Midorikawa el enojo les atrapo. Se acercaron y les dieron miradas asesinas.

- Eres el idiota que reclamo por su camiseta – dijo Desirée enojada a lo que Hiroto le dio una mirada oscura

- Y tu la torpe que no se fija por donde anda – dijo con fastidiado

- Eres la loca que volcó mi helado – dijo Midorikawa enojado y triste por su helado

- Y tú el idiota infantil – dijo Ruxandra estresada - ¡cuando maduraras!

Todos miraban como los doce jóvenes discutían sin parar. Los insultos volaban por los aires mientras los espectadores ya habían formado equipos haciendo barras mientras comían unas palomitas. En cuanto Midorikawa les vio, paro su pelea.

- Guárdenme algunas – dijo en un puchero a lo que a todos les salió una gota en la cabeza

- Eres un glotón – dijo molesta Ruxandra

- Criminal anti helados – le devolvió Midorikawa continuando la riña

- ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?! – dijo Aura llegando junto a Bianca, Eleanor y Rafaela

- ¡No ves! – le gritaron los doce jóvenes – ¡peleando con este/esta idiota!

- Esperen – dijo Bianca mirando a Nagumo – ¡eres el idiota grosero!

- ¡y tú la loca esa! – le devolvió el pelirrojo echando humo

- La que rompió mi Cd – dijo suzuno fríamente a Aura – deberías fijarte por donde andas

- Y tu el baboso ese que no acepta disculpas – dijo Aura maldiciéndolo

- La loca que me echo su jugo – dijo sakuma matando con la mirada a Eleanor

- Y tu el engreído ese – dijo Eleanor mirándole con odio

- ¡eres el animal que me miro las piernas! – le grito Rafaela a fidio a lo que este se sonrojo para luego odiarla con la mirada

- Fue un accidente desquiciada – dijo el italiano a lo que Gianluca y Marco rieron mientras comían

- Alguien deténgalos – dijo Haruna preocupada

- Pero van en la mejor parte – se quejo Rika en un puchero a lo que a Toko le salió una gota en la cabeza

- Nunca cambiara – dijo Toko en un suspiro en ese momento sonó la campana

- ¡ya termino! – dijo todo el equipo triste por no seguir viendo la riña

- ¡Idiota! – terminaron las jóvenes con auras tas oscuras que asustaron a todos

- Eto… chicas ¿vienen al entrenamiento después? – pregunto con miedo Haruna a lo que las chicas le sonrieron

- Claro Haruna – dijeron sonrientes

- Bipolares – pensaron los nueve jóvenes enojados

- Bien en la cancha a después de clases – dijo Endo sonriendo – ahí nos presentaremos

- Bien – dijeron las nueve chicas yéndose a sus clases

Las clases pasaron con rapidez mientras las chicas maldecían su suerte al volver a ver a los imbéciles esos. Suspiraron, tendrían que convivir con ellos si se unían al club de futbol. Pero por su deporte favorito todo valdría la pena. En cuanto la campana sonó, las jóvenes comenzaron su camino rumbo a la cancha de futbol, donde se encontraron con Endo y los demás.

- Hola chicas – dijo el capitán sonriéndoles – no me pude presentar por la riña digo el accidente – dijo divertido tras la cual las nueve se sonrojaron – soy Mamoru Endo y este es el equipo – dijo mientras las chicas miraban a los demás – están yuto kido, heigoro kabeyama, ryugo Someoka, teppei kurimatsu, matsuno kusuke, shinichi handa, Toko zaizen, yuuya kogure, Yuki Tachimukai, josuke tsunami, Rika urabe, raiden hijikata, toramaru Utsunomiya, akio fudo, kojiro genda, Gianluca zanardi, Marco Maseratti y bueno… al resto ya los conocen – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Endo mientras miraba como los dieciocho se fulminaban con la mirada – y nuestras gerentes Aki kino, Natsumi Raimon, Fuyuka kudo y Haruna Otonashi

- Un gusto – dijo el equipo junto a las gerentes a lo que las jóvenes sonrieron

- Somos Ángela Rossi, Ariadna Giorgatos, Gabriela Fiore, Bianca di Santis, Aura del castillo, Desirée Roux, Ruxandra Stoica, Eleanor del solar y Rafaela vailati – las presento Ángela sonriendo para luego mirar mal a goenji – y no, no conocemos los nombres de ellos

- Shuuya goenji, shiro fubuki, ichirota kazemaru, haruya Nagumo, fuusuke suzuno, Hiroto kiyama, ryuuiji Midorikawa, jiro sakuma y fidio aldena – los presento Endo – ¿juegan futbol!

- Claro – dijeron Gaby y Ariadna sonrientes

- ¡Ja! – dijo Nagumo burlón– apuesto a que son pésimas

- Disculpa – dijo Bianca enojada – somos buenas jugadoras

- Eso lo quiero ver – le reto Nagumo mientras ambos competían con la mirada

- ¡Endo! – grito Bianca asustando al capitán – ¡portero y balón! ¡ahora!

- ¡si señora! – dijo Endo a modo de soldado – Tachimukai ve junto al balón

- ¡¿Por qué yo?! – grito el joven asustado mirando a Endo – capitán usted también es portero

- Pero ella da miedo – dijo Endo llorando a cascaditas

- Cobarde – murmuraron todos con gotas en las cabezas

- ¡Tachimukai! – llamo Bianca perdiendo la paciencia

- ¡si señora! – dijo el joven poniéndose en la portería asustado

- Haz tu mejor intento – dijo Nagumo dándole el balón a Bianca

- Mira y aprende – dijo la pelirosa sonriéndole

La joven entro en la cancha con el balón en mano, lo coloco en el suelo y comenzó a correr con rapidez con el sorprendiendo a todos por su velocidad. En ese momento en el campo surgieron llamas a lo que Bianca pateo el balón al cielo y salto lista para chutarlo. Dio una patada mientras su pierna se prendía pateando el balón.

- Llamarada del tigre – dijo Bianca mientras el balón se dirigía a la portería y un tigre echo de fuego lo rodeaba dándole mas impulso y fuerza

- Manos infinitas – dijo Tachimukai intentando parar el tiro pero fallo y Bianca marco gol

La joven cayó con gracia y sonrió al arquero mientras este le miraba sorprendido por el grandioso tiro. Bianca miro a Nagumo y le saco la lengua, este solo le veía asombrado mientras todos reaccionaron en cuanto escucharon los silbidos. Alzaron la mirada y observaron a un montón de chicos que miraban embobados a Bianca. Esta les sonrió y les mando un guiño tras lo cual ellos silbaron mas fuerte.

- Fue genial – dijo toramaru impresionado

- Entra – dijo Endo emocionado

- Sigo yo – dijo Desirée entrando a la cancha antes de fulminar a Hiroto con la mirada

- Intenta ganarme – dijo Bianca divertida dándole el balón a la castaña

- lo hare – dijo sonriente Desirée – ahí voy Tachimukai

- ¡Hai! – dijo este preparándose

Desirée corrió con el balón haciendo movimientos elegantes, como si bailara ocasionando fascinación en las gerentes y asombro en los hombres. En ese momento anillos de agua rodearon a Desirée con elegancia. Ella pateo el balón arriba y se lanzo mientras los anillos rodeaban al balón. Lo chuteo con fuerza y de su lado surgió un lobo que entro en balón dándole un color azul.

- Laguna del lobo – exclamo la castaña mientras la pelota se deslizaba hacia la arquería

- Mano demoniaca – dijo Tachimukai intentando parar el balón pero este le engaño y entro a la portería – ¡que! – dijo sorprendido

- Entro – dijo Hiroto sorprendido

- Fue estupendo – admiro kido igual que el resto

- Debo aprender esa técnica – dijo tsunami decidido

- Fantástico – animo Endo

- Sigues tu Rafaela – dijo Desirée dándole el balón a Rafaela

- Ok – dijo la peliplata antes de mirar a fidio y que un aura oscura le cubriera asustando a todos

Tachimukai trago saliva en cuanto vio a Rafaela avanzar con el balón. La peliplata era rápida y elegante, en eso lanzo el balón al cielo mientras el balón era rodeado en una capsula de agua, ella espero y cuando bajo el balón, ella lo chuto mientras el balón reflejaba a Tachimukai. Este se sorprendió hipnotizado.

- Espejo del alma – dijo la joven a lo cual Tachimukai reacciono pero era tarde ya que la pelota se multiplico reflejando las emociones del joven y al no saber cual atrapar el verdadero balón entro

- Lo logro – dijo fidio sorprendido

- Eso fue asombroso – dijeron todos asombrados mientras Rafaela volvía con elegancia dándole el balón a Aura

- Tu turno – dijo Rafaela a lo cual Aura le sonrió

Aura comenzó su técnica, al igual que Bianca era bastante rápida. En cuanto se acerco a la portería un aura blanca le cubrió, de la rubia surgió un felino grande que rodeo el balón y ella lo chuto congelando el balón y mandándolo a una velocidad increíble. Tachimukai intento cubrir pero la pantera le rugió petrificándolo.

- Rugido del irbis – dijo aura mientras la pelota entraba a la portería, suzuno le miro impactado

- Ese fue un gran tiro – dijo Aki fascinada

- Ruxandra – dijo Aura dándole el balón a la pelirroja

- Voy – le contesto esta sonriente

La joven comenzó a correr rápidamente mientras maniobraba con gracia el balón mareando a Tachimukai. Ella era engañosa sin duda. La tierra se elevo alzándola mientras varios lobos le seguían dejando impactados a todos. Ruxandra sonrió mientras chutaba el balón y los lobo se metían en el dándole un color dorado.

- Engaño del lobo – dijo la pelirroja sonriente mientras el balón se dirigía a Tachimukai

- Mano fantasma – ordeno el chico intentando parar el balón pero los lobos salieron y rompieron la maniobra haciendo un gol

- Eso fue ¡genial! – exclamo Toko emocionada por la técnica

- Demonios – murmuro Midorikawa sorprendido

- Te ganare Ruxandra – dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa engañosa

- Haz tu mejor intento – dijo Ruxandra dándole el balón en un buen pase que Eleanor atrapo sin dificultad

Eleanor corría con gracia y seguridad, cuanto más se acercaba a la portería ella comenzó a transmitir una energía naranja. Tras la cual, el balón se incendio sorprendiendo a los del Raimon y los admiradores. La rubia salto con el balón y en cuanto lo chuto este exploto en un brillo cegador, impidiéndole ver al portero.

- Tiro del sol – exclamo Eleanor mientras la pelota volaba como un meteoro y esparció una luz poderosa

- Manos infinitas – ordeno Tachimukai pero en cuanto las manos tocaron el balón fueron quemadas y la pelota anoto

- ¡que! – exclamaron los del Raimon sorprendidos

- ¡Sugoi! – exclamaron los admiradores silbando a Eleanor

- Enserio son rápidas – dijo kazemaru algo tenso

- No lo son tanto – dijo Gaby con diversión – yo soy la mas rápida

- No te creo – dijo kazemaru haciendo una mueca – yo soy mucho mas rápido

- Quieres ver conejito – dijo la castaña con diversión y reto en la voz tras lo cual kazemaru se sonrojo mientras todos le miraban curiosos

- ¿conejito? – pregunto tsunami con una gota en la cabeza

- Un conejo es rápido – dijo la chica divertida – pero un guepardo lo es mas así que mira conejito y aprende de la mas rápida

Todos observaron como Gaby se acercaba a la cancha y Eleanor le pasaba el balón a lo que la castaña lo recibió sin mirar. La chica se puso a muchos metros de Tachimukai y le sonrió malvadamente, a lo cual el joven se asusto y abandono la portería para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

- ¡Tachimukai! – dijo Endo al ver como el portero se escondía detrás de kido

- ¡no puedo! Ella da miedo – dijo Tachimukai llorando a cascaditas

- Bueno es tu turno Endo – dijo Aki con una gota en la cabeza mientras miraba a Tachimukai

- ¡No! – dijo Endo arrodillándose e implorando a Aki mientras lloraba – ¡no me mandes con ella!

- ¡por todos los demonios! – dijo Rika molesta – no hagas un drama

- Endo – llamo Gaby con una sonrisa al capitán – vienes o te traigo, tu decides

El capitán trago saliva al notar la amenaza en la voz, y con todo el dolor de su alma fue a la portería mientras lloraba por su vida. Gaby suspiro resignada ante la acción del capitán.

- Seré buena, lo prometo – dijo la castaña sonriéndole al capitán

- No me fio – dijo Endo aun llorando

Gaby ignoro lo último y comenzó a moverse con el balón a una velocidad inimaginable. Todos estaban asombrados buscándola pero la veían un segundo y luego no. Kazemaru trago saliva, era muy rápida incluso mas que el o cualquiera. Entonces la vieron cerca a la portería en segundos. La castaña sonrió mientras dos guepardos corrían frente a ella en un círculo hasta formar un tornado de un color plata. La chica entro con la pelota y en un segundo, el tornado fue absorbido por el balón.

- Tornado guepardo – rugió la joven mientras chutaba el balón y este iba como un tornado hacia la portería, Endo ni siquiera pudo moverse ya que ya había sido un gol

- Eso fue rápido – dijo Natsumi tensa

- Ni kazemaru puede ir a esa velocidad – dijo kido sorprendido

- Bien conejito aprende a ser mas rápido – dijo Gaby burlona a kazemaru quien solo le miro sorprendido – es tu turno Ariadna

- Sip – dijo la pelicafe mientras recibía el balón en las manos

- No te creo capaz de superar esa velocidad – susurro fubuki a lo cual Ariadna se tenso y sonrió

- No soy tan rápida pero doy siempre en el blanco – dijo la pelicafe mirando divertida a fubuki – principito

- ¿principito? – dijo con diversión Atsuya mirando de reojo a su hermano tras lo cual fubuki se sonrojo

- Un lindo príncipe que aun es un niñito – dijo Ariadna sonriendo por lo que fubuki le fulmino con la mirada

- No superaras a mi lobo legendario – dijo fubuki molesto

- Tengo un lobo mejor que el tuyo – dijo con una sonrisa Ariadna – Endo ¿listo?

- Si – dijo Endo emocionado por ver la técnica

- Ahí voy – dijo Ariadna ingresando a la cancha bajo las miradas de todos

La chica era rápida pero aun era superada por Gaby, y manejaba muy bien el balón. Todos observaron con un frio les rodeaba, miraron a Ariadna quien tenia a un lobo detrás de ella. Este aulló y se metió en el cuerpo de la pelicafe dándole un brillo celeste. La chica salto y chuto el balón.

- Estela del lobo – ordeno la chica mientras el balón iba a una velocidad imposible contra la portería dejando una estela como un cometa

- Mano…– Endo ni siquiera termino porque el balón ya había entrado – ¡eh!

- Diablos – dijo fubuki sorprendido ante la técnica

- Aprende principito – dijo Ariadna guiñándole un ojo a fubuki a lo que este se sonrojo – eres la ultima Ángela

- Y con honores – dijo la pelinegra sonriente mientras tomaba el balón – conocerán a una gran delantera

- No me superaras – dijo goenji fulminando con la mirada a Ángela a lo que esta rio

- Ya lo hice erizo – dijo esta entrando en la cancha mientras el pelicrema gruño por el apodo

- Ella es la chica a lo cual Endo ha querido probar – dijo Aki tensa – según el tiene una fuerza grande incluso sin técnica

- Y lo es – le respondió Ariadna sonriéndole – nadie ha parado la técnica de Ángela, por eso es una gran delantera

- Eso hay que verlo – reclamo goenji curioso por la pelinegra

- Veremos que tan buena es – dijo Endo sonriendo a Ángela - ¿lista?

-Si capitán – dijo Ángela con seguridad

La chica era rápida, y manejaba el balón mejor que cualquiera incluso goenji se sorprendió ante su dominio. El cielo se oscureció mientras la joven aun corría con el balón, truenos resonaron hasta que el cielo se abrió en un círculo reflejando una luz blanca que cambiaba a los colores del arco iris. Ángela lanzo el balón lista para chutarlo.

- Gracia divina – dijo la chica chutando el balón con una fuerza impresionante mientras este brillaba de blanco y la luz exploto en mil colores que arrastraron el balón anotando sin que Endo lo viera venir

- ¡Increíble! – dijo Endo sonriendo a lo que Ángela le sonrió

- Fue grandioso – dijo el delantero aun sorprendido

- Creo que te ganaron goenji – dijo fudo divertido tras lo cual el pelicrema le fulmino con la mirada

- ¡entran todas! – dijo Endo emocionado mientras se acercaba junto a Ángela al equipo

- ¡que! – dijeron horrorizados Nagumo, Hiroto, Midorikawa, kazemaru y fidio mientras goenji, suzuno, sakuma y fubuki se tensaban temerosos

- ¡eh! ¡esperen! – dijo Endo mientras los nueve le jalaban a un lado e imploraban con la mirada

- Endo no las dejes entrar – suplico Midorikawa – están locas y esa tal Ruxandra mato a mi helado – dijo el chico llorando a cascaditas

- En serio Endo traerán problemas – dijo goenji con una gota en la cabeza mientras miraba a Midorikawa

- Mamoru nunca te hemos pedido nada pero por favor – dijo fidio suplicante

- Chicos – dijo Endo con una gota en la cabeza al ver la desesperación de los nueve

- Cobardes – dijo Gaby a lo cual todos le vieron

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijeron los nueve chicos a la castaña

- Ella dijo cobardes – repitió Desirée – y es la verdad

- Solo un cobarde le pediría a su capitán que no aceptara a alguien – confirmo Ariadna negando con la cabeza

- Acaso ¿tienen miedo de ser superados por unas chicas? – dijo con burla Ángela tras lo cual los nueve ofendidos les fulminaron con la mirada

- No les tenemos miedo – dijo goenji enojado – pueden entrar al equipo

- Bien – dijo Ángela divertida – entonces los vemos mañana para entrenar, adiós

- Adiós – dijeron las otras ocho siguiendo a la pelinegra

- Esto… goenji – dijo toramaru con una gota en la cabeza – sabe que le engañaron ¿no?

En ese momento los nueve jóvenes abrieron los ojos como platos y gritaron al cielo por lo tramposas que eran esas mujeres. Tras lo cual el resto del equipo rio al ver la inocencia de esos tontos. Ángela y el resto de las chicas eran demonios concordaron goenji y los otros ocho desafortunados.

Ángela aun reía con el resto en cuanto llegaron a su casa. Fue fácil engañar al gran delantero junto al resto. Aunque no les habían caído tan mal esos tontos, se veían que eran chicos amables aunque algo tontos. Luego de cambiarse y cenar, tomaron turnos para entrar al baño en eso el teléfono sonó. Ariadna suspiro fastidiada y fue a contestar.

- ¿diga? – dijo la pelicafe

- Ya no te acuerdas de mi – dijo una voz femenina burlonamente a lo cual Ariadna sonrió emocionada

- ¡Valen! – grito Ariadna totalmente feliz – llamas a los siglos al parecer corea te sentó bien

- Si me gusto – dijo valen por la otra línea

- ¿Cómo esta ali? – pregunto Ariadna mientras las demás le rodeaban para oír la respuesta

- Genial – contesto la chica – muere por verlas ¿Cómo les ha ido?

- Excelente – dijo Ariadna tras lo cual recordó a fubuki y gruño – y accidentes de la vida, luego te contaremos ¿Cuándo vienen?

- Llegaremos el viernes en la noche aun vemos unas cosas por aquí – dijo valen feliz – morimos por verlas

- Lo sabemos futura alfa de Europa central – dijo con burla en la voz Ariadna – fue muy malo que escaparas la misma noche que nosotras

- Pero me divertí a lo grande con ustedes y Alison – dijo valen divertida

- ¿esta por allí la futura alfa de Europa del norte? – pregunto Ariadna sonriente

- Esta en su hora de relajamiento – dijo con pesadez valen – la bañera tras lo cual todas rieron – bien las veo el viernes chicas, cuídense

- Cuídate – gritaron todas mientras Ariadna colgaba

- ¿no están felices? – pregunto Ariadna a Ángela

- Lo estamos – le contesto Ángela – pronto vendrán dos grandes amigas

Hiroto, Nagumo, Midorikawa y suzuno estaban de mal humor en cuanto llegaron al Sur Garden. Reina les miro curiosa mientras estos tenían auras oscuras a su alrededor.

- ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto reina curiosa

- ¡si! – grito Hiroto enojado – la loca es que arruino mi camiseta esta en mi escuela y en el equipo

- Mi helado – seguía deprimido Midorikawa – la pelirroja esa esta en el equipo

- No puedo creer que Endo las aceptara – se quejo Nagumo enfadado

- Por una vez coincido contigo – dijo suzuno fastidiado – y eso es alarmante

- Lo se – dijo Nagumo frustrado para luego entender lo que dijo el albino – ¡oye!

Y así comenzó una nueva pelea entre el pelirrojo y el albino, mientras Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban con su mal humor. Reina acordó que esos chicos tenían un complejo con aquellas chicas. Aunque, reina sonrió al recordar ese dicho. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso, y apostaría su vida porque estos cuatro terminarían enamorados de sus dichosas locas.

Fubuki llego con su hermano aun de mal humor. Atsuya concordó que nunca había visto a su hermano tan enojado, y todo por una mujer. Esto era nuevo, pero estaba seguro que muy en el fondo su hermano sentía algo por aquella pelicafe. Solo el pelirosa esperaba encontrar también a la chica de sus sueños.

Kazemaru aventó sus cosas en su cuarto en cuanto llego. No estaba de buen humor y menos ahora que esa niña malcriada estaba junto a el en el equipo. Era frustrante, y para aumentar su suerte seria una excelente defensa con la velocidad que tenia. Aunque tal vez ella podía enseñarle como ser mas rápido, negó con la cabeza dejándose caer en su cama. Lo que necesitaba era alejarse de esa loca, esa hermosa loca. ¡Hermosa!, ¿de donde salió eso? ¡No! No le gustaba la loca esa. Solo admiraba su velocidad. Si eso era se dijo kazemaru sonrojado. Aunque ni el mismo se creía esa mentira.

Fidio llego con Marco y Gianluca a la casa que compartían los tres en su estadía en Japón. El ojiazul aun estaba cabreado por el engaño de la chica esa llamada Rafaela. Sus amigos le miraron preocupados. Porque su suerte era tan mala, ¿la chica esa le perseguía o que? No, se dijo el fastidiado era coincidencia. La hermosa chica no parecía esa clase de mujer. Fidio se paro asustado cuando pensó lo de hermosa. ¡Oh no! No se estaba enamorando de esa loca. No, solo era una opinión, además el conoció mujeres hermosas. Pero no tanto como ella, le dijo su conciencia tras lo cual el italiano se tenso nervioso y sonrojado. Gianluca y Marco sonrieron en cuanto notaron la verdad. Su ex capitán se estaba enamorando de la peliplateada. Bien era lo del dicho ese: dall'odio all'amore c'è solo un passo1

Sakuma se tiro a su cama a un fastidiado por rencontrarse con esa tal Eleanor. No la soportaba y de algún modo le detestaba. De ahora en adelante trataría de ignorarla lo mejor posible. Si eso haría le ignoraría y ambos estarían en paz. Aunque fuera una buena jugadora de futbol.

Goenji llego con mal humor a casa. Yuka salió para recibirlo con un abrazo, tras lo cual el pelicrema sonrió y le correspondió. Su nana le saludo y volvió a la cocina. Mientras goenji bajaba a su hermanita.

- Onii chan ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – pregunto Yuka sonriente

- Bien solo que me encontré con esa loca de ayer – dijo en un suspiro el delantero

- La chica bonita – dijo Yuka sonriente – tal vez ella será tu novia

- ¡Yuka! – dijo el pelicrema sonrojado

- Vamos onii chan – dijo la niña muy feliz – quiero conocerla, me la presentaras ¿si? – dijo con ojitos brillantes a lo cual goenji suspiro derrotado

- Bien – dijo el chico – uno de estos días lo hare

- ¡si! – grito emocionada la niña tras lo cual el ojicastaño sonrió

De mala gana tendría que convencer a la loca esa para que viera a su hermanita después de todo le debía algo por la bofetada de ayer. ¿Novia? Pensó el chico sonrojado. Yuka es aun una niña se recordó. Y ella no sabe de esas cosas. Su nana les llamo indicando que la cena estaría lista dentro de poco. Bien idearía un plan para tratar de llevarse bien con Ángela y que esta visitara a su hermana.

* * *

**y ese fue el capitulo, espero les guste. Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿fue bueno el nuevo encuentro entre chicos y chicas?**

**¿las chicas impresionaron a los chicos?**

**¿a kazemaru le gustara gaby?**

**¿fidio estará enamorado de rafaela?**

**¿que hará goenji para hacer que angela conozca a su hermana?**

**Contestenlas y acepto ideas, por cierto me faltan cuatro oc. Si alguien quieren participar háganme saber, necesito dos vampiresas y dos werecats, una un jaguar y la otra una leona. Bueno adios y espero reviews.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Una apuesta

**bien este es el tercer capitulo y aunque no lo crean logre terminarlo aunque estoy cansada. ahora tenemos a una nueva integrante que pronto aparecera en el fic. shion-kishimoto-kun pronto entraras a escena. bien eso es todo y por cierto la frase dall'odio all'amore c'è solo un passo significa el titulo del fic. disfruten el fic.**

* * *

**capitulo 3: Una apuesta**

Goenji se paso toda la clase pensando en un modo para hacer que Ángela visitara a su hermana. Tal vez si se lo pedía. ¡Ja! De seguro ella le haría rogarle por horas y con el mal encuentro de los dos días anteriores. Bueno al menos agradecía estar en segundo año y no en tercero. Fubuki arque una ceja al ver a goenji desconcentrado y al parecer en su mundo. Eso era raro ya que el delantero nunca se distraía.

- ¿ocurre algo goenji? – le pregunto fubuki al ojicastaño a lo que este le miro y suspiro

- Estas distraído – le dijo kazemaru volteándose y viendo al pelicrema

- Yuka me pidió que le presentara a Ángela – dijo goenji suspirando

- Pero te llevas mal con ella – dijo fubuki sorprendido al igual que kazemaru

- Lo se pero me lo pidió mi hermana y se lo prometí – dijo goenji frustrado

- Pues tal vez si se lo pides – sugirió kazemaru para luego fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza – te hará rogarle o te manda al demonio

- Si – dijeron goenji y fubuki con gotas en la cabeza

- Ya se – dijo fubuki sonriendo – ¿Qué tal una apuesta? Así ella no sospechara

- Suena bien – dijo goenji – la puedo retar al futbol

- Te ayudaremos – dijeron sus amigos – y cuenta con Endo, el siempre ayudara

- Si – dijo el delantero sonriendo

Cuando terminaron todas las clases y llego la hora de entrenar, goenji junto a fubuki y kazemaru arrastraron a todos los chicos a una esquina y les contaron el problema del pelicrema. La idea de la apuesta la dijo fubuki a lo cual los inteligentes (todos menos los vengativos Fidio, Nagumo, Suzuno, Sakuma, Hiroto y Midorikawa) retrocedieron aterrorizados por la idea.

- ¡están locos! – dijo Endo temeroso (incluso el entendió el peligro) – que tal si gana Ángela les hará sufrir de por vida

- No ganara – dijeron los nueve vengativos

- Siento decir esto pero ustedes perderán – dijo fudo en un suspiro tras lo cual todos le miraron sorprendidos – harán movimientos o inventaran estrategias y yo no quiero morir joven, no le entro

- ¿chicos? – dijo goenji a los demás – faltan dos

- No gracias – dijeron todos pálidos

- Por lo menos un portero – pidió Hiroto mirando a Endo a lo que este gimió tristemente y se unió al equipo

- Si muero quedara en sus conciencias – dijo el portero con lagrimas

- ¡Fuerza! – animaron los demás alejándose del equipo

- Cobardes – dijeron los nueve con gotas en las cabezas mientras Endo lloraba por su vida

- ¡eh! ¿Llegamos tarde? – pregunto Ángela llegando con las demás, Toko, Rika y las gerentes

- No, llegaron en la mejor parte – dijo goenji en una sonrisa – las retamos a un partido

En ese instante Toko, Rika, Natsumi, Aki, Fuyuka y Haruna miraron horrorizadas al delantero. Enloqueció. Dijeron todas en sus mentes. Ángela miro sorprendida a goenji para luego mirar a sus amigas quienes le miraron curiosas.

- ¿quieres un partido con nosotras? – dijo Ángela sorprendida

- El equipo que pierda servirá al otra – dijo Hiroto sonriendo malvadamente – ¿miedo?

- No – contesto Desirée desafiante – además aceptamos

- ¿enserio? – dijeron todos a lo cual las chicas asintieron

- Nuestro portero será Tachimukai – dijo Ángela sonriendo

- ¿yo? – dijo nervioso el pelimarrón

- Si tu – dijo Gaby sonriéndole – diez contra diez ¿verdad?

- Si – dijeron los jóvenes preparándose para el partido

- Acuérdense si pierden lo pagaran – dijeron las nueves con auras oscuras que asustaron a todos

- Me quiero ir – lloro Endo asustado junto a Tachimukai

Los espectadores se fueron a sentar en las bancas para ver el impresiónate partidos que se jugaría. Las jóvenes calentaban igual que los chicos y en cuanto estuvieron lis tos se dividieron. Ángela y Bianca eran delanteras, Desirée, Aura y Ruxandra mediocampistas mientras Eleanor, Rafaela, Ariadna y Gabriela eran defensas. Tachimukai y Endo se ubicaron como porteros. Hiroto, Midorikawa y Suzuno eran mediocampistas mientras fidio, sakuma, fubuki y kazemaru defensas. Y goenji junto a Nagumo les toco ser delanteros.

- ¿listas? – pregunto con burla Nagumo a lo que las chicas asienten

- Ángela será la capitana – dijo Eleanor

- Bien goenji será nuestro capitán – dijo sakuma – ahora haber quien es el mejor equipo

- Esto será difícil – dijo Aki mordiéndose el labio inferior – el equipo de goenji tiene a excelentes jugadores pero las chicas son rudas

- Bueno yo quiero ver como ellas trapean el piso con ellos – dijo fudo burlonamente

- ¡que cruel! – dijeron todos con gotas en las cabezas

El balón fue pateado por Midorikawa abriendo el partido. El peliverde se lo paso a Hiroto y este le dio un excelente pase a goenji pero el balón le fue quitado por la veloz Gabriela. Ni siquiera el pelicrema se dio cuenta en que momento le intercepto. Gaby paso el balón a Rafaela a lo que fubuki le intento quitar el balón pero la peliplata dio un pase largo a Ariadna. La chica sonrió antes de correr con rapidez y en ese momento sakuma y kazemaru se lanzaron sobre ella.

- Ruptura terrestre – ordeno Eleanor haciendo que el suelo por donde iban los dos defensas se agrietara alejándolos de Ariadna

- Estela de lobo – dijo Ariadna comenzando su técnica

La técnica de Ariadna no pudo ser impedida por Endo ocasionando el primer gol del equipo de Ángela. La chica sonrió, y miro a las demás antes de que el resto le asintiera. Fudo observo junto a kido esa acción, llegaron a la conclusión de que tramaban algo. Y por lo que parecía Ángela era una estratega admirable.

- ¡Sugoi! – dijo Rika sorprendida – estoy segura que las chicas ganaran

- Si – concordó Toko para que luego riera nerviosa – harán sufrir a los chicos

- Si – dijeron todos temiendo por la vida de sus amigos

- Joder – murmuro goenji preocupado – chicos debemos ganar

- Si – dijo el resto

- Algo traman ellas – pensó Endo al verlas asentir

El partido continuo con el 1 – 0 de las chicas. Fubuki obtuvo la pelota gracias a un pase de suzuno, el peligris corrió a velocidad mientras se le acercaban Rafaela y Eleanor. El les esquivo y se acerco a la portería, frente a el se puso Ariadna. El chico le esquivo y llego con rapidez a la portería.

- Lobo legendario – dijo fubuki marcando gol – ¡lo hice!

- ¡si! – exclamaron los chicos felices

- Oh empataron – dijo Fuyuka sorprendida

- Ahora tal vez los chicos ganen – dijo tsunami sonriendo – no tendré que preparar ataúdes para el funeral – a todos les salieron gotas en la cabeza

- Algo no esta bien – susurro fudo pensativo – ¿Qué dices kido?

- Tienes razón no defendieron bien y eso es extraño – dijo el de lentes tras lo cual todos volvieron a ver el partido

Los chicos siguieron jugando mientras el marcador iba 1 – 1. Tras el empate los chicos se sintieron más confiados, al parecer la defensa del otro equipo era pobre. Casi al final del primer tiempo kazemaru le quito el balón a Gaby y se lo paso a Hiroto quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad. Se acerco a la portería y chuto el balón.

- Caída del cielo – dijo Hiroto anotando el segundo gol de los chicos. - ¡si!

- Termina el primer tiempo – finalizo Aki a lo cual los jóvenes sonrieron felices por el actual puntaje

- Ya ganamos el partido – dijo Midorikawa sonriente

- No se fíen – dijo kido a lo cual todos le miraron curiosos menos Endo y kido

- También te diste cuenta ¿eh? – dijo Endo pensativo

- ¿de que hablan? – pregunto Nagumo preocupado

- No les parece extraño que al inicio la defensa era excelente y luego bajo después de su primer gol – dijo kido tenso – traman algo

Todos observaron a las chicas mientras que hablaban con Tachimukai y tomaban agua. Ángela volteo y les miro para luego sonreír. Si tramaban algo, pensó goenji pero ¿Qué? El segundo tiempo comenzó a lo que todos se prepararon. En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta que las chicas se habían vuelto rudas. La defensa aumento junto a la velocidad, el balón lo llevaba Midorikawa pero le fue quitado por Ruxandra con engaños. El peliverde gruño antes de seguir a la pelirroja. Fubuki junto a Hiroto se lanzaron por Ruxandra pero ella les esquivo engañándolos con sus movimientos. Le dio el pase a Ariadna quien le recibió con rapidez.

- No lo harás – dijo kazemaru – remolino ryu….

El chico no pudo usar su técnica porque Ariadna pasó el balón a Desirée. La chica con sus movientes parecidos a una danza esquivo a todo el equipo contrario y le devolvió el pase a Ariadna. Todos veían esperando que era lo siguiente. Ángela sonrió a Ariadna.

- Desirée, Ruxandra – llamo la pelicafe a lo que las dos se acercaron mientras el resto miraba y las defensas buscaban un modo de pararlas

Las tres jóvenes saltaron junto al balón bajo la vista de todos. Las tres patearon al mismo tiempo mientras el balón se dirigía a la portería junto a tres lobos luminosos de color azul, verde y blanco que salió de cada una.

- Cometa del lobo – dijeron las tres cayendo con gracia al suelo mientras el balón y los lobos iban hacia el arco

Finalmente los lobos se fusionaron al balón mientras aullaban formando un verdadero cometa que impacto contra la mano demoniaca de Endo, pero este fallo y el balón entro sin problema alguno. Todos se quedaron perplejos mientras el marcador quedaba 2 – 2.

- Lo que pensé – dijo fudo admirando la técnica – lo tenían planeado todo

- Son astutas – dijo kido asintiendo

- Demonios – murmuro fubuki tenso al ver el gol

Siguieron el partido. Después de un momento Aura obtuvo el balón a lo que suzuno intento quitárselo pero fallo. La rubia hizo un pase a Bianca el cual fidio trato de interceptar, pero no lo logro. Finalmente Gaby obtuvo el balón y avanzo por la cancha con su velocidad. Nadie la podía detener, ni siquiera kazemaru. La castaña hizo un silbido tras lo cual Aura y Bianca se acercaron a ella. Las tres saltaron y patearon el balón.

- Triple felino – dijeron las tres mientras de cada una salían un guepardo, un irbis y un tigre

Los tres felinos rugieron mientras formaban un tornado de fuego, hielo y viento que no pudo ser parado y no dio oportunidad a Endo de moverse anotando el tercer gol de las chicas.

- Maldición – dijo kazemaru apretando los puños y mirando a goenji igual que el resto del equipo

- Si preparare los ataúdes – dijo tsunami en un suspiro tras lo cual a todos les salió una gota en la cabeza

- Un tiro mas – murmuro Ángela sonriendo

El partido continúo y ya quedaban minutos para terminar. Goenji llevaba el balón listo para anotar pero Gaby se deslizo y le quito el balón otra vez. La castaña le lanzo el balón a Desirée y esta se lo dio a Ariadna quien se lo paso a Ángela. La pelinegra corrió hasta llegar a la portería.

- ¡no! – dijeron los chicos dirigiéndose donde Ángela pero era tarde

- Ahora Rafaela, Eleanor – dijo Ángela saltando junto a las otras dos

Rafaela y Eleanor patearon juntas a los que la pelota se ilumino de rojo y luego de plata formando una especie de eclipse. Para luego Ángela pateara con fuerza rompiendo la oscuridad en una brillante luz como un cometa.

- Ruptura del eclipse – gritaron las tres mientras el balón impacto contra la portería notando el cuarto gol

- Termino – anuncio Aki tragando saliva – las chicas ganan por 4 – 2

- Se los dije – anuncio fudo sonriendo a los jugadores mientras estos le fulminaban con la mirada

- Son geniales – dijo Endo feliz mientras Tachimukai asentía maravillado

- Gracias – contestaron las chicas sonrientes

- Preparo los ataúdes – pregunto tsunami curioso para que luego todos se tensaran

- ¡Oh! – dijo Ángela sonriendo con maldad – lo había olvidado ya que ganamos ustedes nos servirán ¿no?

- Tsunami – dijeron los chicos con auras diabólicas prometiendo venganza a lo que el pelirosa trago saliva temeroso de la futura venganza

- Bien esclavos – dijo Gaby sonriente – ¿listos?

- No – murmuraron los nueve chicos asustados

- Espera todos serviremos ¿no? – pregunto sakuma con miedo – incluido Endo ¿no?

- ¡no! – grito Endo arrodillándose frente a Ángela – ten piedad de mi alma, me obligaron a jugar contra ustedes ¡yo no quise! ¡lo juro!

- Calma Endo – dijo Ariadna con una gota en la cabeza igual que todos – tu puedes irte sin preocupaciones

- ¡si! – grito el chico feliz – gracias por ser tan misericordiosas

- ¡bastardo! – murmuraron los nueve perdedores - ¡traidor!

- Y ¡ustedes! – dijo Eleanor apuntando a los chicos quienes tragaron saliva – mañana que han dado día libre servirán a nosotras

- ¡que! – gritaron horrorizados

- Perdieron la apuesta así que cumplirán con lo acordado – dijo Rafaela sonriendo mientras Ángela sacaba un papel de su maleta

- Esta es la dirección los esperamos mañana a las 9.00 am – dijo Ángela dándole el papel a goenji

- No se pueden perder es fácil llegar – dijo Aura en un suspiro

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo feliz Bianca – ganar me ha dejado cansada

- Si – dijeron las demás tomando sus cosas mientras se iban dejando a nueve chicos deprimidos

- Vean el lado positivo – sugirió Atsuya a lo cual todos le miraron

- ¿y es? – preguntaron los nueve chicos en depresión

- Esto cuenta como cita – dijo Atsuya sonriendo a lo cual los chicos le fulminaron con la mirada y este se asusto

Esa tarde paso rápidamente mientras los chicos temían por sus vidas. A la mañana siguiente los nueve se reunieron en la casa de goenji para irse juntos al infierno. El camino se les hizo largo y terminaron justo delante de una enorme casa, se miraron sorprendidos. Goenji frunció el ceño comprobando otra vez la dirección y se dio cuenta de que era la misma. Suspiro y toco el timbre. Pasaron unos segundos y salió Ángela. La pelinegra llevaba unos shorts, una camiseta de tirantes junto a unas zapatillas. Su cabello iba atado en una cola alta. Ella les miro sorprendida para después sonreír, goenji no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo bella que estaba.

- Hola – dijo sonriente Ángela – llegaron temprano

- Nos dijeron a esta hora – dijo goenji frunciendo el ceño

- Bien entren – dijo la pelinegra dándoles un espacio para que pasaran

- ¡Hey Ángela! ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Rafaela llegando junto a Eleanor

Las dos vestían shorts al igual que Ángela pero a diferencia de ella, Rafaela usaba encima una chaqueta abierta y Eleanor usaba una sudadera. Sakuma y Fidio se sonrojaron al verlas.

- Pues son los chicos – dijo Ángela entrando a la sala junto al resto

- ¿Qué nos harán hacer? – pregunto con miedo kazemaru

- Pues nos mudamos el viernes pasado por lo cual nos falta arreglar cosas – dijo Rafaela

- Queremos que nos ayuden a desempacar – dijo Eleanor sonriendo

- ¿solo eso? – preguntaron los chicos sorprendidos

- Si, bueno pues si lo desean podemos hacerles usar unos lindos vestidos – dijo con maldad Ángela tras lo cual los chicos sudaron frio

- No esta bien – dijeron los chicos sonriendo nerviosos

- ¡eh chicas! – dijo Ruxandra saliendo junto a Desirée y Ariadna

Midorikawa, Hiroto y fubuki se sonrojaron al verlas ya que las tres se veían adorables. El trió llevaba delantales de diferentes colores. Desirée llevaba el cabello en dos coletas mientras caían en ondulaciones, Ruxandra lo llevaba atado en una cola baja y Ariadna en una trenza.

- Ya llegaron – dijo Ruxandra viéndolos para luego señalar con una cuchara de madera a Midorikawa – bien heladito ven a la cocina me ayudaras

- ¿heladito? – dijo Midorikawa con una gota en la cabeza

- Lloraste por un helado así que decidí ese apodo – dijo Ruxandra encogiéndose de hombros – bien, ven a la cocina

- ¡comida! – dijo el peliverde con ojos brillantes listo para entrar pero Ruxandra lo jalo de su chaqueta – ¡hey! – grito el chico para ver a Ruxandra con un aura demoniaca y ojos rojos a lo que el peliverde le miro horrorizado

- Cocinaras conmigo – dijo la pelirroja enojada como un demonio – tragas algo o no escuchas mis indicaciones y yo juro que te mato – dijo la chica asesinando con la mirada al ojinegro quien solo asintió temeroso

- Bueno ¿vienes rojito? – dijo Desirée con burla en su voz a lo que Hiroto le fulmino con la mirada

- No me llames así – dijo fastidiado el pelirrojo tras lo cual Desirée bufo

- Principito espero que sepas cocinar – dijo Ariadna sonriendo a fubuki el cual solo trago saliva sintiendo sus mejillas arder

- Si se – dijo este avergonzado

- Bien a la cocina entonces – dijo Desirée entrado junto a Hiroto, Ariadna, fubuki, Ruxandra y un llorón Midorikawa

- ¿Dónde están nuestros esclavos? – pregunto Bianca bajando de las escaleras junto a Aura y Gabriela

Nagumo trago saliva sonrojado al ver a Bianca. La pelirosa usaba una camiseta ajustada junto a unos shorts. Su cabello iba en una media cola. Suzuno no dejo de admirar lo hermosa que era Aura, esta llevaba una blusa y unos shorts mientras su cabello iba en dos coletas altas. Y kazemaru solo se sonrojo bastante al ver a Gaby. Ella iba con shorts blancos y una camiseta que decía I love cats. Su cabello iba suelto.

- Ustedes ayudaran a acomodar el sótano – dijo Ángela a kazemaru, suzuno y Nagumo

- Bien vengan con nosotras, y no pongas mala cara blanquito – dijo Aura divertida a suzuno quien solo le dedico una fría mirada

- Hola conejito – dijo Gaby sonriendo a kazemaru quien solo resoplo molesto por el apodo

- Tulipán no hagas escándalo ¿si? – dijo Bianca sacándole la lengua a Nagumo a lo que este gruño

- No me digas así – se quejo el chico molesto

- No me da la gana y ahora vengan para trabajar – dijo Bianca yéndose el pasillo junto a Gaby y Aura a lo que kazemaru y suzuno les siguieron para que después Nagumo maldijera siguiéndolos

- Nosotros trabajaremos en el ático ¿bien? – dijo Eleanor a lo que sakuma, Fidio y goenji asintieron

- ¿Eh? Casanova ¿estas de mal humor? – pregunto Rafaela a fidio quien le miro extraño por el apodo

- ¿Casanova? – pregunto fidio curioso y con una gota en la cabeza

- Como las chicas te siguen como locas acorde con que eras un Casanova – dijo la peliplata sonriendo y fidio suspiro

- Chico pirata, sabes limpiar ¿no? – pregunto Eleanor a sakuma mientras subían las escaleras

- Si se limpiar y no me llames así – dijo sakuma fastidiado

- ¿Cuánto es lo que hay que limpiar? – pregunto goenji para hacer conversación con Ángela

- No mucho así que no te preocupes erizo – dijo Ángela sonriente a lo que goenji la miro enojado

En la cocina…

Desirée picaba las verduras para la sopa mientras Ariadna cortaba la carne para el estofado. Ruxandra solo lavaba el arroz para ponerlo a cocer. Hiroto luchaba por picar las zanahorias para echarlas al estofado pero no lo hacia muy bien tras lo cual el chico suspiro rendido. Desirée vio las dificultades de Hiroto, se lo pensé unos segundos y decidió ayudarle. Se puso detrás de el y esto paralizo al pelirrojo.

- ¿necesitas ayuda? – pregunto Desirée a Hiroto a lo cual el pelirrojo suspiro frustrado

- No soy bueno en la cocina por eso nunca me meto para esto – dijo Hiroto avergonzado

- Bien, déjame ayudar – dijo Desirée sonriendo

La castaña se pego con delicadeza a Hiroto mientras tomaba las manos del pelirrojo empezando a picar las zanahorias junto a el. El chico al notar la cercanía de la ojizafiro se sonrojo a más no poder mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse. Desirée oyó con su oído sobrehumano el latir rápido de Hiroto. Observo su rostro y lo vio rojo tanto como su cabello.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto la chica tocándole la frente a ojiverde sonrojándole mas si ya era posible

- S- si – tartamudeo Hiroto alejándose de Desirée y empezando a picar bien las zanahorias

- Bueno lo haces mejor – dijo la chica sonriéndole con ternura haciendo poner nervioso al mediocampista

- Arigato – murmuro Hiroto avergonzado a lo cual la francesa sonrió mas

Ruxandra miro con un suspiro como Midorikawa luchaba por saber como hacer la ensalada. Bueno por lo menos el peliverde sabia lavar la lechuga pensó la chica. Ruxandra observo con horror como Midorikawa le iba a echar harina en vez de sal, la chica se acerco con rapidez tomando la mano del peliverde a lo que este se sonrojo.

- Eso es harina no sal – dijo Ruxandra preocupada - ¿nos quieres envenenar?

- No – dijo en un susurro Midorikawa sonrojado

- Bien – con delicadeza la chica le quito la harina y tomo la sal echando un poco – falta el aceite

- Aquí esta – dijo Midorikawa cogiéndolo y dándoselo a Ruxandra

La chica tomo el aceite y accidentalmente los dedos de ambos se rozaron. El chico se sonrojo mas y sintió el corazón ir a un ritmo muy rápido mientras sus nervios aumentaban. La pelirroja le sonrió mientras echaba el aceite a la preparación.

- Bien creo que ahora lo puedes mezclar – dijo Ruxandra sonriendo para luego fruncir el ceño al ver el sonrojo de Midorikawa – ¿tienes fiebre? Estas rojo

- No – negó el chico nervioso – estoy bien

- Bien – dijo la chica poco convencida

Ariadna veía sorprendida como fubuki picaba como un experto las papas para el estofado. Nunca había visto a un chico cocinar tan bien. Se acerco y el chico le miro confundido.

- Eres bueno en la cocina – dijo Ariadna sonriéndole provocando un sonrojo a fubuki

- Yo y mi hermano nos turnamos – justifico el chico nervioso

- Oh pues lo haces genial – dijo la chica sonriendo con ternura

Fubuki se distrajo al ver la bella sonrisa por lo cual el cuchillo se le resbalo cortándole el dedo. El chico hizo una mueca de dolor. Ariadna se asusto ya que en esa casa vivían tres vampiresas por lo cual habría problemas si olían sangre aunque llevaran los rosarios. La pelicafe tomo la mano de fubuki con ternura y llevo el dedo sangrante a su boca chupándolo. El peligris se sonrojo con fuerza mientras su corazón iba a un ritmo alarmante.

- Ten mas cuidado – dijo Ariadna soltándole la mano – puedes dañarte

- Si – dijo fubuki nervioso

- ¿Qué es este sentimiento? – se pregunto el peligris aun sonrojado viendo irse a Ariadna

En el sótano…

Bianca arreglaba el televisor que iban a usar ahí. Después de todo el sótano les iba a servir como un cuarto para alguna pijamada o reunión. Se dio la vuelta y miro a Nagumo intentando colocar los cables para el estéreo. La pelirosa suspiro y se acerco para ayudarle.

- ¿quieres ayuda? – pregunto la pelirosa al pelirrojo a lo cual este negó

- Puedo solo – dijo este fastidiado intentando enchufar

- Ahí no va ese – dijo Bianca tomándole la mano a lo que el pelirrojo se sonrojo por la acción – si enchufas con esas conexiones ocasionaras un apagón

- Yo lo sien… – intento decir Nagumo pero se mordió la lengua

- Calma no es necesario que lo digas si no puedes – dijo la pelirosa sonriendo – pero entiendo que quieres decir

- Bien – contesto este sonriendo sonrojado

- Te ves bien cuando sonríes – dijo feliz Bianca

El chico acelero su corazón en cuanto ella dijo esas palabras. De algún modo eso le ponía feliz, pero no entendía porque. Ignoro ese sentimiento y giro para seguir instalando el estéreo, aunque aun sentía ese nerviosismo de hace unos momentos.

Suzuno ayudaba a traer unos libros a Aura. El chico le miro de reojo a lo que ella giro la cabeza y sonrió. El volteo el rostro para que ella no viera el sonrojo que tenia.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Aura al albino

- Si – contesto este algo nervioso – ¿Cuánto falta para acabar?

- ¿Ya te quieres ir? – pregunto Aura con tristeza a lo cual el chico negó con la cabeza

- Solo es curiosidad – dijo Suzuno

- Oh ya veo – dijo Aura sonriendo – disculpa es que casi siempre cambiamos de casa así que no es común tener gente en ellas

- ¿y sus padres? – pregunto Suzuno tras lo cual a Aura se le seco la garganta

- ¡Demonios! – murmuro Aura tropezando y botando los libros

La chica se agacho para recogerlos al igual que Suzuno. Ambos recolectaban los libros cuando accidentalmente sus rostros quedaron a milímetros. El chico se sonrojo mientras Aura sonreía levantándose igual que el. Un sentimiento cálido embargo al albino al verla sonreír.

Kazemaru suspiro agotado después de acomodar los muebles en el sótano. Esto era agotado. Se tiro al mueble para un descanso corto, Gaby le vio para luego sonreír y acercarse con sigilo. Ella acerco su boca al oído del peliazul.

- Cansado conejito – le susurro Gaby asustando al ojiavellana quien se paro de golpe

- ¡no hagas eso! – le reclamo el peliazul nervioso y sonrojado

- Lo siento – dijo ella riendo – pero fue divertido

- Ya veraz – dijo el peliazul rodeando el sofá para acercarse a Gaby y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas

- ¡no! – dijo la chica riendo en forma chibi

Gaby reía al igual que kazemaru, en un movimiento en falso y ambos cayeron al suelo quedando pegados. Kazemaru se sonrojo mucho al ver los labios de Gabriela a centímetros de los suyos, y le embargo el deseo de juntarlos. Se alejo de la castaña y le tendió la mano mientras ella le sonreía.

- Sigamos arreglando conejito que el almuerzo estará listo en un rato – dijo Gaby sonriente a lo cual kazemaru asintió

- ¿Qué es ese calor que siento en mi corazón? – se pregunto en la mente el chico aun sonrojado

En el ático…

Eleanor sonrió al ver a sakuma intentar abrir un cajón de un antiguo escritorio. Se suponía que ahí había unos papeles importantes sobre sus certificados de estudios. El chico se rindió mientras Eleanor buscaba la llave hasta que la encontró.

- La encontré – dijo Eleanor poniéndose aun lado de sakuma y abriendo el cajón – ahí están

- Si – dijo el chico sacando los papeles – también hay unas cartas

- Esas son las que recibí de mi amiga Shion – dijo feliz Eleanor – creí que las perdí

- ¿tienes muchas amigas? – pregunto sakuma tras lo cual Eleanor negó con la cabeza triste

- Shion es una amiga de la infancia al igual que las demás – dijo con tristeza Eleanor – como nos mudamos mucho no hacemos muchos amigos

- Ya veo – dijo sakuma algo apenado por preguntar – lo siento

- No hay problema – dijo sonriéndole Eleanor

Sakuma se sonrojo acordando que la chica tenía una linda sonrisa. Le gustaba verla sonreír en lugar de que estuviera triste, y no sabia porque pero se sentía bien hacerle sonreír. Basta sakuma se dijo mientras volvía a ayudarla a limpiar el polvo del lugar.

Rafaela buscaba bajar del estante una caja pero al no poder su silla se movió haciéndola caer. Fidio la atrapo sin problemas dándose cuenta que la chica no pesaba casi nada. Rafaela sonrió al italiano alegre a lo que este se sonrojo por su belleza. La bajo con suavidad.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupado fidio y aun sonrojado

- Si y gracias – dijo la chica sonriéndole

- ¿quieres la caja? – pregunto el chico a lo que Rafaela asintió

El chico subió a la silla y bajo la pesada caja. Rafaela la recibió con facilidad y le dio una sonrisa sincera, fidio se atonto por la belleza de la joven. El italiano sintió algo nacer en su corazón, algo que esta chica provocaba. Y el lo descubriría.

Goenji bajo las escaleras agotado junto Ángela. El le miro mientras ella se apoyaba en la pared, ya eran las dos y habían estado toda la mañana ayudando con el ático.

- ¿cansada? – pregunto goenji a lo que Ángela asintió sonriente

- ¿Por qué fue la apuesta? – pregunto Ángela a lo que goenji le miro sorprendido

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto goenji

- No eres tonto además tu querías algo – dijo Ángela – lo intuyo así que dímelo

- Tengo una hermana que se llama Yuka – dijo goenji en un suspiro – yo le hable de ti y ahora te quiere conocer

- Entiendo – dijo Ángela sonriendo – bien que sea el domingo

- ¿eh? – dijo goenji sorprendido

- El viernes en la noche vienen unas amigas mías así que el sábado estaré con ellas por eso el domingo conoceré a tu hermana – dijo Ángela sonriente – dime la hora e iré

- A las once ¿esta bien? – dijo goenji sonriendo a lo que Ángela asintió

- Debiste decírmelo así nos hubiéramos evitado todo eso – dijo Ángela divertida

- Si – dijo el chico sonriendo sonrojado al ver lo hermosa que era Ángela – gracias

- De nada – dijo la chica bajando las escaleras

Goenji sintió algo en su corazón. Ángela era especial, lo sabia pero para el se volvería acaso algo tan importante. Negó con la cabeza. Siguió a la pelinegra mientras veía salir a Hiroto, Midorikawa, fubuki junto a las chicas de la cocina mientras llevaban la comida.

- Ya esta lista vamos a comer – dijo Ariadna sonriendo tras lo cual todos asintieron

Comieron en paz los 18, y milagrosamente ninguno comenzó alguna pelea estúpida. Midorikawa repitió casi cinco platos mientras todos le veían con gotas en las cabezas. Ángela jugo con su comida al igual que Rafaela y Eleanor. Los vampiros comían para disimular pero no tanto, solo un poco. Goenji, fidio y sakuma les miraron curiosos.

- ¿no tienes hambre? – pregunto el chico a lo cual Ángela negó

- Ya estoy llena – dijo la pelinegra

- Pero no han comido mucho – dijo fidio preocupado

- Es que como mas en la noche – dijo Rafaela riendo nerviosamente

- ¿seguras? – pregunto sakuma arqueando una ceja a lo cual Eleanor asintió

- Bueno si ustedes lo dicen – dijo goenji no muy convencido

Cuando terminaron de comer lavaron los platos y se pusieron a ver televisión en el sótano. Alrededor de las seis los chicos se asombraron de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Se levantaron y se despidieron de las chicas. Ellas les sonrieron despidiéndose y diciéndoles que otro día podían venir.

- Fidio llego agotado a la casa y vio que Gianluca y Marco le veían divertidos. El italiano arqueo una ceja mientras los otros dos reían.

- ¿La cita fue bien? – pregunto con picardía Gianluca

- No fue una cita y ayude a Rafaela a limpiar su ático – justifico fidio sonrojado – ahora me voy a mi cuarto

- Bien – dijeron sus amigos sonrientes mientras el ojiazul se metía a su habitación

Sakuma se echo en su cama pensando en la rubia de brillantes ojos naranjas. Se sonrojo antes de negar con la cabeza. Ya se llevaban bien pero eso no significaba que se estuviera enamorando. ¿No? Por supuesto que no.

Hiroto, Midorikawa, Suzuno y Nagumo llegaron al sur Garden pensando aun en aquellas chicas a las que decían odiar pero ahora el sentimiento había cambiado. Amistad, se dijeron nerviosos. Es solo amistad no amor.

Atsuya vio como su hermano estaba en su cama sonrojado. El pelirosa sonrió, shiro había estado así desde que llego de la casa de Ariadna.

- ¿te gusta Ariadna? – pregunto Atsuya a shiro a lo que este se sonrojo

- No, es amistad – dijo el peligris nervioso

- Pues yo no te creo – dijo el pelirosa dejando a su hermano confundido

Kazemaru suspiro llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Estaba tenso y nervioso desde que llego de la casa de Gaby. No podía estar enamorándose de esa chica. Aunque el mismo se negaba esa verdad. El chico negó con la cabeza y decidió que era momento de descansar después de todo mañana tenían clases.

Goenji sonrió a Yuka. Ella estaba feliz de conocer pronto a Ángela, incluso el pelicrema estaba feliz de llevarse bien con la chica. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos entonces Yuka le jalo de su camiseta.

- ¿te gusta Ángela? – pregunto con inocencia Yuka a lo que goenji se sonrojo mas

- No – negó el delantero nervioso

- Pues parece – dijo riendo Yuka a lo que goenji suspiro

Ángela y el resto estaban viendo las cartas que Shion mando hace unos meses y la que llego esa mañana. Su gran amiga Shion Kishimoto les decía que vendría en unas semanas. Eso era genial que todas se reunieran. Pero para eso faltaba tiempo. Entonces Ángela sintió la presencia de varios vampiros cerca al igual que el resto. Ariadna asintió junto a Gaby. También había werecats y lycans. Esto era malo pensó Ángela agarrando su rosario. Eran renegados, seres dispuestos a asesinar humanos y estaban en una ciudad llena de ellos.

- Hora de la acción – susurro Bianca tensa

- Alístense que vamos de caza – murmuro Ángela mientras sus ojos se volvían de un color sangre en cuanto se quito el rosario

- Si – murmuro el resto

* * *

**bien ese fue el capitulo ahora las preguntas:**

**¿se habrán enamorado los chicos de las chicas ya?**

**¿por que se mudan a cada rato las jovenes?**

**¿por que aura se nego a hablar de sus padres?**

**¿tsunami sufrira por recordar a las chicas la apuesta?**

**¿que hacian los renegados ahi, angela y las demas los detendran?**

**respondalas y dejen reviews, acepto tomatazos**


	5. Capitulo 4: ¿pesadilla o realidad?

**hola! pues creo que me he demorado unos tres dias pero aqui esta el capitulo de hoy, logre escribir mas (un milagro ya que siempre me canso). bueno hoy entran aqui tres nuevos personajes, dos de ellas son Vale y Shion. saludos para ambas y espero les guste el capitulo ya en el proximo conoceran al equipo y a sus futuro amores. les dejo el capi:**

* * *

**capitulo 4: ¿Pesadilla o realidad?**

El quipo esperaba a Ángela y las demás pero ninguna llegaba. Estaban retrasadas veinte minutos, eso ya preocupaba a Endo y al resto. Se miraron los unos a los otros en cuanto las chicas llegaron. Fubuki bajo la mirada y vio que Ariadna cojeaba además de que su pierna estaba vendada. Sintió como algo en su corazón doliera al verla lastimada.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – pregunto Rika preocupada a Ariadna

- Me caí de las escaleras – justifico Ariadna sin darle importancia

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Haruna mientras Ariadna se sentaba adolorida

- Tropecé eso es todo – dijo Ariadna suspirando – lo siento Endo pero no jugare hoy

- No te preocupes – dijo Endo sonriendo – mañana será

- Espera Endo – dijo fubuki alarmado y enojado – si ella no puede no jugara mañana ¿no ves que cojea?

- Lo siento Ariadna, olvide que cojeabas – dijo Endo apenado – fubuki tiene razón debes estar en reposo

- No hay problema mañana estaré bien – dijo Ariadna sonriendo

El entrenamiento siguió mientras Ariadna permanecía con las gerentes. Fubuki miraba cada unos cuantos minutos a la pelicafe, se sentía preocupado y mucho. Verla así de herida era un golpe duro en su alma. Ariadna le miro y sonrió. El peligris se sonrojo para voltear la mirada regresando al campo.

- ¡vamos principito! ¡tú puedes! – animo Ariadna a fubuki a lo que este sonrió

- Al parecer te llevas bien con Ariadna – dijo Atsuya con burla en su voz

- Cállate hermano – dijo fubuki avergonzado mientras el pelirosa reía

- Ustedes dos concéntrese – ordeno Ángela con un aura oscura a lo que los gemelos se tensaron y asintieron asustados

- Vaya es bueno que Ángela este en el equipo así ella cuidara de que nadie se distraiga – dijo Endo sonriente mientras a todos les salía una gota en la cabeza

El entrenamiento finalizo a lo que todos quedaron exhaustos menos Ángela, Eleanor, Desirée, Ruxandra, Rafaela, Aura y Bianca que solo arquearon una ceja extrañadas. Gaby hablaba con Ariadna y al parecer no estaba ni un poquito agotada.

- ¿no están agotadas? – pregunto toramaru en un jadeo agotado

- No – dijeron las chicas extrañadas

- ¿deberíamos estarlo? – pregunto curiosa Gaby tras lo cual a todos les salió una gota en la cabeza

- Si – dijo Toko suspirando – hemos entrenado tres horas

- Pues nosotras entrenábamos mas en las otras ciudades – dijo Ariadna sonriendo – ¿eran seis o siete horas? – dijo pensativa – creo que siete

- ¡siete! – exclamaron todos horrorizados antes de que kabeyama se desmayara de la impresión

- Se nos hace tarde – dijo Ángela ayudando a Ariadna a pararse – deben tener cuidado cuando vayan a casa

- No nos salgas con eso – dijo fudo bufando – estamos grandecitos para que nos cuiden

- Lo digo enserio – dijo Ángela preocupada – prometan que irán con cuidado

- Pero Ángela – se quejo Natsumi sorprendida

- Por favor – pidió Ariadna – tengan cuidado y no se fíen de personas extrañas

- Pareces mi madre – se quejo toramaru

- Lo prometemos Ángela – dijo Endo sonriendo – incluso hoy iremos al Sun Garden por una visita ¿vienen?

- No podemos Endo – dijo Rafaela en disculpa – será otro día

- Claro – dijo el capitán sonriendo – adiós

- Adiós – murmuraron las jóvenes yéndose

Los chicos suspiraron y todo el quipo se dirigió rumbo al sun Garden en ese atardecer. Hacia un tiempo que ni Endo y el resto se daba una vuelta por ahí así que ya era hora. Los chicos hablaban de futbol por culpa de Endo, quien sugería mejorar algo sus técnicas. Estos estuvieron de acuerdo y luego de la derrota del martes, seria bueno buscar más estrategias. En eso tsunami recordó lo de la apuesta y pregunto a los chicos como les había ido en la casa de las chicas.

- Bien – contestaron estos a lo que todos les miraron sorprendidos para que luego los chicos les alabaran

- Son mis héroes – dijo kogure con los ojos brillantes

- Sobrevivieron al infierno, deberían ser reconocidos por el mundo – dijo tsunami mientras una luz iluminaba a los chicos como si fueran santos

- Basta ya – dijeron estos fastidiados

- Bien, bien – dijo riendo kido

- Disculpe señorita, usted es muy hermosa – dijo una voz a Aki

La chica volteo con el resto y vio como un hombre de unos veinte años miraba a Aki con una sonrisa. Era alto, guapo y tenía unos ojos rojos como la sangre además de ser muy pálido. Los chicos le miraron raro ya que un hombre de esa edad no se acerca a las jovencitas de catorce a menos que sea un pedófilo.

- Disculpe ¿me habla a mi? – dijo Aki algo nerviosa

- Si – dijo el hombre sonriéndole – ¿no quieres venir conmigo?

- Lárguese no ve que es una menor de edad – dijo enojado Endo

- No te metas mocoso – dijo el hombre mientras cogía a Aki del brazo con fuerza y esta chillo por el dolor

- Suéltela – dijo Endo mientras los chicos se ponían junto a Endo enojados

- ¡No! – rugió el hombre mientras abría la boca y enseñaba como sus caninos se alargaban formando unos colmillos petrificando a todos

- ¡Kyaaaaaa! – gritaron Fuyuka, Haruna, Natsumi y Rika mientras otros dos hombres parecidos al primero se acercaban a ellas enseñando los colmillos

- ¿Qué son? – pregunto Toko horrorizado mientras los chicos veían temerosos a esos seres

- Sabes lo que somos ¿no? – dijo el primer hombre divertido – ustedes nos llaman vampiros y ustedes son la cena

El hombre acerco su boca al cuello de Aki dispuesto a morder mientras Endo se acercaba a impedirlo. Justo en ese momento el vampiro fue tomado del brazo y lanzado contra una pared para sorpresa de todos. Miraron a tres chicas altas frente a ellos. Las tres tenían ojos color rojo sangre, piel pálida la única diferencia eran sus cabelleras. La primera era pelirroja, la del medio peliblanca y la última pelinegra. Las tres sacaron los colmillos y sisearon a los vampiros, estos gruñeron y se lanzaron a ellas. Los seis empezaron a pelear con elegancia y fuerza además de que se movían tan rápido que era difícil verlos. El equipo veía asustado y sorprendido la batalla, estaban paralizados cuando por detrás se escucho el grito de Natsumi, goenji se interpuso esperando el ataque de otro vampiro pero este nunca llego. El pelicrema observo como frente a el estaba la peliblanca mientras el nuevo vampiro estaba en el suelo.

- Váyanse – ordeno la peliblanca al delantero – si se quedan aquí no los podremos proteger a todos

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto goenji sorprendido a la ojiroja creyendo que ya la conocía

- Rápido – ordeno la chica pero en eso otro vampiro se abalanzo sobre fidio pero no le toco porque la pelinegra se lo impidió

- No vengan con tonterías humanos – dijo con frialdad la pelinegra – ¿desean morir acaso?

- No – dijo Endo tenso al igual que el resto

- Les cubriremos las espaldas – dijo la pelirroja poniéndose detrás de sakuma – y no se preocupen no les tocaremos ni un cabello a ustedes

- ¿Por qué? – insistió goenji mientras todos les miraban

- Están bajo nuestra protección – dijo la albina con seriedad – ahora huyan mientras les distraemos y no miren atrás

No hubo oportunidad de decir algo ya que las chicas se lanzaron sobre los cinco vampiros y el equipo del Raimon corrió con todo lo que tenían. Llegaron cerca a un callejón y de este salió un enorme perro negro. Hiroto se puso delante de kogure mientras el animal se abalanzaba sobre el pelirrojo. De repente otro perro pero más pequeño salió con fuerza empujando al perro y gruñéndole en advertencia. Hiroto miro bien dándose cuenta de que era un lobo y no un perro, su salvador tenia un pelaje rubio dorado con unos enormes y preciosos ojos color zafiro.

- No me la creo – dijo Someoka asustado – ¡es un lobo!

- Bien amiguito no nos muerdas – suplico tsunami temeroso a lo que este gruño en ofensa – ¿Qué ocurre?

- Creo que es hembra – dijo Fuyuka algo curiosa

- Oh eso lo explica – dijo tsunami con una gota en la cabeza – no nos muerdas amiguita

De repente otros cuatro lobos se acercaron gruñendo al equipo. La loba dorada se puso frente a Hiroto, este solo le miro pensando que esos ojos ya los conocía. Un lobo se lanzo sobre el pelirrojo a lo que la loba dorada se abalanzo comenzando la batalla. Mas otro de los lobos salto hacia Midorikawa, este cerro los ojos esperando la mordida pero nunca llego. El chico abrió los ojos y vio como el lobo que se le lanzo estaba en el suelo chillando adolorido mientras un lobo de pelaje rojo ladrillo le gruñía. El lobo rojo miro con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas a Midorikawa y se le acerco antes de que lo empujara juguetonamente.

- Creo que le agradas Midorikawa – dijo con burla fudo

- ¿Me lo puedo quedar? – dijo el peliverde con los ojos brillantes a lo que todos se cayeron para atrás

- Mido-chan no es momento para eso – dijo Aki con una gota en la cabeza

- Pero me ha salvado – dijo el peliverde en un puchero

- Si y es un lobo – dijo Toko a lo que el lobo gruño agudamente – digo loba

- Si y es muy bonita – dijo Midorikawa acariciándola pero en eso otro lobo se abalanzo sobre los chicos a lo que la loba rojo salto y ambos cayeron batallando – Esta bien entrenada ¿enserio no me la puedo quedar?

- ¡no! – gritaron todos en eso el ultimo lobo se abalanzo sobre fubuki mostrando los dientes

- ¡fubuki! – gritaron todos horrorizados

- ¡shiro! – grito Atsuya con miedo por su hermano

El peligris espero al lobo pero para su sorpresa otro lobo salió y salto sobre el agresor noqueándolo. El lobo era de un blanco níveo, al parecer un lobo ártico. Este miro a fubuki con unos ojos color aguamarina tan hermosos que lo hipnotizaron haciéndole recordar a alguien. Se acerco y acaricio a fubuki en la pierna con su hocico. El chico le sonrió acariciándole el cuello con ternura, a lo que el lobo hizo un sonido de gusto.

- Gracias – murmuro fubuki al lobo blanco

- Le agradas fubuki – dijo Endo sonriendo mientras fubuki le acariciaba – debe ser una chica

Si eso parece – dijo fubuki acariciando a su loba

- Bueno tal vez te la puedas llevar – dijo Rika sonriendo a lo que todos suspiraron resignados ante el comentario

- La loba dorada vino y pidió la atención de Hiroto. Este sonrió comenzando a acariciarle la cabeza a lo que esta hacia sonidos de agrado.

- Su favorito es Hiroto – dijo tsunami divertido en eso los demás lobos se volvieron a parar a lo que de inmediato las tres lobas se pusieron delante del equipo y gruñeron en advertencia.

- ¿Acaso nos están protegiendo? – dijo sorprendido toramaru

- Tal vez son las lobas de aquellas chicas – sugirió Toko en eso los lobos atacantes se voltearon y corrieron alejándose del equipo

La loba blanca se volvió hacia fubuki y comenzó a empujarlo rumbo a una dirección, igual lo hicieron las otras dos con Hiroto y Midorikawa. Los chicos observaron como las lobos daban gruñiditos reclamando atención. Los jóvenes se miraron entre si hasta que fubuki se agacho junto a la loba blanca.

- ¿Quieres que te sigamos? – pregunto el chico

- Fubuki no te entenderá – dijo genda con una gota en la cabeza pero se sorprendió al ver que la loba asentía - ¡que rayos!

- Eso contesta tu pregunta – dijo con una sonrisa fubuki

- Esto es extraño en Japón no hay lobos y mucho menos en la ciudad inazuma – dijo Natsumi sorprendida – y estas lobas entienden a la perfección el lenguaje humano

- Espera un momento – dijo Fuyuka mirando fijamente los ojos de las lobas – sus ojos parecieran como si fueran humanos y no de animales

- ¿Qué sugieres? Que son mujeres lobas – dijo riendo tsunami a lo que las lobas le gruñeron enojadas al pelirosa - ¿Qué? – dijo el chico para que luego se tensara – ¡oh no! Esto es una broma no pueden ser mujeres lobas

- Bien una locura – dijo Endo con una gota en la cabeza

- Será mejor seguirlas – dijo Hiroto mirando a la loba dorada – después de todo saben el camino ¿no? – la loba le movió la cola al chico y asintió – bien creo que ya sabemos la respuesta

Todos se miraron para luego continuar el camino siendo liderados por las tres lobas. El camino no fue difícil y ya casi llegaban al Sur Garden cuando mas lobos se lanzaron al ataque, las tres lobas del equipo gruñeron y erizaron el pelaje antes de aullar al cielo. En ese momento tres felinos salieron y se lanzaron al ataque de los lobos. No les tomo mucho tiempo antes de que todos los lobos estuvieran huyendo asustados. Los felinos se acercaron antes de sentarse en sus cuartos traseros y mirar al equipo.

- ¡esto debe ser un sueño! – grito tsunami histérico mientras a todos les salían gotas en las cabezas – primero vampiros, luego lobos y ahora gatos ¡¿Qué siguen?! ¡aves!

- Técnicamente los cambiantes aves se extinguieron hace siglos o eso creemos – dijo la chica peliblanca de antes apareciendo de las sombras junto a las otras dos

- No me la creo – dijo tsunami llevándose las manos a la cabeza

- Bien señorita – dijo Natsumi asustada – nos puede decir ¿que ocurre aquí?

- Pues fueron atacados por vampiros – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo – creo que eso es muy obvio ¿no?

- Esta bromeando ¿verdad? – pregunto kido a la peliblanca con seriedad a lo que la pelinegra rio con diversión

- Así son siempre ustedes humanos, buscan explicaciones lógicas a lo ilógico – dijo la pelinegra negando con la cabeza

- Esto es un sue… – intento decir Nagumo pero uno de los felinos se acerco a el – ¡aléjate!

El felino que resulto ser un tigre de ojos naranja, le ignoro mientras le empujaba ligeramente antes de que se frotara contra la pierna del pelirrojo. El chico le miro algo asustado para que luego negara con la cabeza y con su orgullo en alto acariciara al tigre. Este ronroneo contento mientras estiraba la pata tocando el hombro del chico con delicadeza.

- Es hembra – dijo divertida la pelinegra – al parecer eres de su agrado

- Es fabulosa – dijo Nagumo acariciando a la tigresa – ¿me la puedo quedar? – todos se cayeron para atrás mientras a las tres ojirojas les salían gotas en las cabezas

- Eres un idiota – dijo Suzuno suspirando para luego ver como un felino se le acercaba – ¿Qué animal es ese?

- Un irbis o pantera de las nieves – dijo la pelirroja viendo al irbis pararse frente a suzuno

El felino empujo con su hocico la mano del chico pidiendo sus atenciones. Suzuno dudo para luego suspirar para acariciar a la pantera. Esta hizo un ronroneo y froto su rostro contra la mano del albino. El chico sonrió agachándose mientras el animal se acercaba mas a el y este le seguía acariciando.

- Bueno al parecer alguien si te quiere – dijo con burla Nagumo mientras seguía acariciando a su tigre

- Cállate – dijo Suzuno sonrojado

- Es hembra al igual que ella – dijo la pelinegra señalando al guepardo

El guepardo se levanto y con sus largas patas se acerco a kazemaru. Este le miro inquieto para que luego suspirara y se agachara junto a la felina. Ella le tendió una pata para que luego la bajara y rozara con su cabeza la mejilla del chico. El peliazul abrió la boca sorprendido para que luego una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Acaricio el pelaje de la gueparda y esta se froto contra el aprobando la caricia.

- Es raro ver a un guepardo – dijo kazemaru sonriendo – pero tu eres hermosa

- Yo también quiero acariciarla – dijo kogure en un puchero acercándose a la gueparda a lo que esta gruño alejándose de kazemaru y kogure

- No le gusta que le acaricien, bueno hasta ti claro – dijo la peliblanca viendo a kazemaru – no hay peligro así que ya pueden ir a su destino

- Si – dijo Endo viendo a las tres extrañas – se llaman…

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora, vámonos – dijo la pelirroja haciendo una seña a las lobas quienes asintieron alejándose de fubuki, Midorikawa y Hiroto

- Espera yo me la quiero quedar – dijo Midorikawa viendo a la loba roja

- No se puede – dijo la pelinegra mientras hacia señas a las felinas quienes fueron en su dirección – les recomendaría que se alejaran de personas con ojos rojos como la sangre, esos son vampiros

- Ahora adiós – dijo la peliblanca mientras se marchaba con las otras dos chicas y los animales por las sombras

- Esto es un sueño – dijo kido a lo que kogure le piñizco – ¡Auch! ¡eso duele!

- Te dolió así que estas despierto – dijo el peliazul riendo a lo que kido comenzó a perseguirlo enojado mientras a todos les salía una gota en la cabeza

Ángela, Rafaela y Eleanor se des transformaron en cuanto llegaron a la entrada de su casa. Las lobas y las felinas entraron a la casa y tomaron forma humana mientras Rafaela cerraba la puerta. Ariadna, Gabriela y las demás estaban desnudas mirando a Ángela algo nerviosas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Eleanor a Gaby con curiosidad – ustedes nunca antes dejaban que los hombres les acariciaran pero hoy …

- Ni nosotras lo sabemos – dijo Ruxandra nerviosa – solo sabemos que queríamos las atenciones de Midorikawa, Hiroto, fubuki, Suzuno, Nagumo y kazemaru

- ¿podrían ser sus elegidos? – pregunto Ángela sorprendida

- ¡no! – gritaron las seis chicas horrorizadas en forma chibi

- ¡Oh! – dijo Rafaela sonriendo malvadamente – no lo saben aun

- Eso… – dijo Ariadna nerviosa para luego suspirar – es verdad

- ¿Qué harán ahora? – pregunto Ángela preocupada – un elegido es la otra mitad de los cambiantes al igual que el de los vampiros

- Lo sabemos – dijo Aura fastidiada – pero es que es imposible que sea el

- ¿No te agrada Suzuno? – pregunto curiosa Eleanor a lo que Aura se sonrojo

- Me agrada – dijo la joven mordiéndose el labio inferior – como amigo, claro

- Y si resultara que ellos son sus elegidos ¿Qué harán? – pregunto curiosa Ángela

- No lo sabemos Ángela – dijo Bianca nerviosa – huimos para ser nosotras mismas no para buscar a nuestros elegidos

- Bien cambiemos de tema – dijo Gaby sonriente – mañana vienen Valen y Alison ¡no es genial!

- Si – dijo sonriente Ariadna – y la próxima semana viene Shion

- Aun mejor – dijo con una sonrisa Ruxandra – extraño a la fanática de la nieve

- Y yo que Alison se demorara tres horas en el baño y por su culpa llegáramos tarde a clases – dijo Ángela tras lo cual todas rieron

- Mañana será un gran día – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Rafaela

El entrenamiento inicio después de clases como siempre. Entre risas y algunas peleas de las chicas y los chicos solo se entreno una hora. Endo estuvo deprimido porque Ángela le dijo que ese día llegaban unas amigas así que se iban temprano y no podrían entrenar mucho. Las chicas alistaron los cuartos de Valen y Alison, mientras veían la hora cada minuto. Se suponía que las chicas llegarían a las nueve y aun eran las cinco. Se miraron entres si y asintieron. Saldrían un rato y luego volverían para alistarse y recoger a sus amigas. Se fueron en tríos: Ángela, Eleanor y Rafaela; Gabriela, Aura, Bianca; Ariadna, Desirée y Ruxandra. El trió de lycans paseaban cerca del rio hasta que las tres se sentaron en el suelo y suspiraron agotadas.

- ¿ellos serán nuestros elegidos? – pregunto con miedo Desirée

- Tal vez es coincidencia – sugirió Ruxandra con esperanza

- Tengo una idea que tal si nos convertimos y jugamos un rato como en los viejos tiempos – dijo sonriendo Ariadna a lo que la castaña y la pelirroja asintieron

Las tres cambiaron a su forma lobo y comenzaron a jugar dándose empujones o saltando sobre la otra, y debes en cuando dándose mordiditas indefensas. Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que se echaron al césped y decidieron tomar una corta siesta. Fubuki suspiro mientras se iba con Hiroto y Midorikawa, supuestamente iban al rio a practicar un poco pero terminaron comiendo unos helados por culpa de Midorikawa, en verdad ese chico era un glotón.

- ¡miren! – dijo Midorikawa apuntando a un lugar donde habían tres cuerpos pequeños – ¡son las lobas de ayer!

- ¿eh? – dijo fubuki mientras se acercaba con Hiroto y el peliverde, en cuanto llegaron vieron a las pequeñas lobas durmiendo – tienes razón son ellas

- Es raro mayormente los lobos son mas grandes están son como un husky – dijo Hiroto acariciando a la loba dorada quien hizo un sonidito de gusto entre sueño a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió – me gusta esta

- Me alegro porque yo me llevo a esta – dijo Midorikawa cargando a la loba rojiza quien se acomodo en sus brazos

- ¡que! – dijeron fubuki y Hiroto sorprendidos

- No puedes Midorikawa – dijo Hiroto preocupado – esas chicas de ayer son sus dueñas

- Pero mírenlas – dijo el peliverde preocupado – las han abandonado aquí, además que tal si alguien viene y se da cuenta que son lobas, si no mal se los cazan por su piel y nos salvaron ayer

- Pero…– dijo fubuki preocupado para luego ver a la loba blanca y sonreír – tienes razón Midorikawa ellas nos salvaron así que me la llevare – dijo el peligris cargando a su loba blanca con cuidado

- Están locos – dijo Hiroto negando para luego cargar a su loba dorada – pero ella me protegió así que la cuidare – dijo el pelirrojo sonriente

- ¡Esto será genial! pero Hitomiko-nee no puede verlas Hiroto – dijo Midorikawa preocupado – sino llamara al zoológico

- Si tendremos que cuidar que nee-chan no las vea – dijo Hiroto asintiendo

- Pues yo solo tengo que cuidar de que Atsuya no la vea o sino tendremos problemas aunque a el le gustan los perros – dijo fubuki sonriendo

Cerca de ahí Gaby, Aura y Bianca se encontraban echadas en el pasto mirando el atardecer. Aun pensaban acerca del porque se dejaron mimar por kazemaru, Suzuno y Nagumo. Ellas nunca en su vida dejaron que un hombre les tocara y ni siquiera lo hicieron sus padres, entonces ¿Por qué dejar a esos tres tocarla? Tal vez porque son humanos, pensó Gaby pero luego lo descarto al recordar que le gruño a kogure cuando este se le acerco. Las tres gimieron fastidiadas antes de dejar salir a sus gatas. Se echaron al ver que nadie pasaba por ahí y se durmieron pensando en sus problemas. Kazemaru miro a Nagumo y Suzuno que iban delante de el mientras iban por el rio.

- Enserio ¿Por qué estoy con ustedes? – volvió a preguntar kazemaru a Nagumo y Suzuno

- Porque querías volverte mas rápido y ganarle a Gabriela en velocidad – justifico Nagumo con una sonrisa

- Y ¿hemos logrado algo? – pregunto Suzuno arqueando una ceja a lo que Nagumo rio nervioso y kazemaru miro interrogativo al pelirrojo

- Bien – dijo el chico fastidiado – no hemos logrado nada ¿contentos?

- No – contestaron estos pasando al lado de Nagumo y este gruño para luego visualizar algo a lo lejos

- Acaso… – dijo el pelirrojo para luego sonreír al ver a su tigresa durmiendo junto al irbis y la gueparda – ¡es mi tigre! – dijo el chico acercándose al felino

- ¡que! – dijeron kazemaru y Suzuno sorprendidos mientras seguían al pelirrojo

- Es ella – dijo Nagumo agachándose y viendo al tigre durmiendo tranquilamente

- Ahora que les veo mejor – dijo Suzuno viendo a las felinas – son mas pequeñas que los normales

- Tienes razón – dijo kazemaru – nos llegan a las rodillas cuando deberían de ser mas grandes

- Bueno que importa – dijo Nagumo mientras cargaba a la tigresa con facilidad – es ligera

- ¿Qué haces Nagumo? – pregunto Suzuno temiendo la respuesta

- No es obvio me la llevare – dijo el ojiambar sonriendo

- No puedes – dijo kazemaru suspirando – le pertenece a esas chicas de ayer

- Pero ellas no están aquí – dijo el chico divertido – así que pensare que las han abandonado, además si alguien mas las ve de seguro se las llevaran por sus pieles ¿quieren eso acaso?

- No – murmuraron los chicos viendo al irbis y al guepardo

- Pues no están sus dueñas y no las podemos dejar solas – dijo kazemaru cargando al pequeño guepardo – así que me la quedo hasta que la reclamen

- Sabes que si hitomiko-nee las ve las echara a la calle – dijo Suzuno cargando a su pequeño irbis

- Pero no las vera ¿y tu kazemaru? – pregunto Nagumo mirando al peliazul

- La ocultare de mi familia – dijo el ojiavellana sonriendo – bien les veo mañana en el entrenamiento, adiós

- Adiós – se despidieron los otros dos cargando a sus felinos y yéndose en otra dirección

Ángela caminaba junto a Rafaela y Eleanor en cuanto decidieron caminar por separado. Rafaela iba por la calle en cuanto choco contra alguien haciéndolos caer al suelo mientras el rosario de la chica se engancho en la camiseta del chico. Rafaela gruño tratando de coger su rosario de su cuello en cuanto noto que no estaba, la chica se tenso asustada mirando a fidio que estaba en el suelo al igual que ella. Fidio arqueo una ceja al verla.

- Luego dices que no eres torpe – dijo el chico sonriendo en cuanto la peliplata sintió la sangre del italiano, bajo la mirada y vio un corte en la mano – ¿estas bien? - pregunto el chico preocupado

- Aléjate – dijo la chica retrocediendo mientras sentía su cambio venir al oler la dulce sangre que le llamaba

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto fidio al ver actuar rara a la joven y retroceder alejándose de el, la chica le miro con unos ojos rojos como la sangre – ¿eres un vampiro? – pregunto el chico con la garganta seca al recordar lo dicho por las tres chicas ayer

- Fidio – murmuro Rafaela con ansias de beber la sangre del chico cuando ella solo tomaba de los bancos de sangre – oh no

Rafaela sintió como su cabello plateado se volvía de color negro puro, sus colmillos se alargaron pidiendo beber ahora. La chica gimió horrorizada lanzándose sobre el castaño antes de acariciar el cuello del chico con la nariz. La fragancia le hechizaba como nunca nada lo había hecho. Fidio se sonrojo ante la posición en que se encontraban, el en el suelo y ella a horcajadas sobre el. Maldijo al ver los colmillos de Rafaela. Y para su suerte no había nadie en la calle.

- Rafaela – susurro fidio mirando a la chica

Esta solo le rozo con la boca el cuello para luego besarlo ahí y hundir sus colmillos. Fidio abrió los ojos como platos, aunque no sintió dolor solo sintió un placer y calor en donde la chica mordía y bebía. Le dio mas acceso y dejo alimentar a la chica mientras le cogía de la nuca obligándola a seguir.

Eleanor busco a Rafaela para decirle que era hora de volver para ir al aeropuerto, no conto con que un hombre le arrancara el rosario intentando robárselo. La rubia solo gruño cogiéndole el brazo y lanzándole contra una pared. El hombre quedo inconsciente mientras la chica le quitaba el collar. Estaba roto de un lado. Bueno tendría que arreglarlo para salir mañana al sol, de beber sangre humana no se preocupaba ya que tenia un excelente control. Camino un poco hasta chocar con sakuma. Este le miro divertido, ella le iba a decir su apodo cuando olio la sangre del peliceleste, observo como tenia un rasguño en la muñeca. Eleanor retrocedió horrorizada al sentir su cambio venir ansiosa de beber sangre, pero la de sakuma.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto el chico mirando preocupado a Eleanor

- No te me acerques – dijo la chica mirándole con ojos rojos como la sangre

- Tus ojos han cambiado – dijo sakuma tragando saliva al ver de quien eran – son los de un…vampiro – murmuro lo ultimo tenso

- Lo siento – murmuro Eleanor ya no pudiéndose controlar mas

Eleanor dejo que su cabello se volviera uno pelirrojo, al igual que sus colmillos salieron. Se lanzo contra el chico acorralándolo contra la pared, el le miro sorprendido y sonrojado por su cercanía cuando recordó la realidad. Ella era un vampiro. Ella no podía resistirse al tentador llamado.

- Eleanor – murmuro sakuma nervioso

Ella bajo la cabeza y mordió al peliceleste en el cuello iniciando su alimentación. Sakuma sintió un leve pinchazo para luego sentir un calor agradable y placentero. Sin saber que hacia tomo la nuca de la pelirroja y la acuno incitándola a beber mas a lo que esta accedió gustosa,

Sabia que algo no estaba bien se dijo Ángela. En este momento iría a busca a Eleanor y Rafaela para después al resto. Se cruzo con algo que jalo su rosario rompiéndolo, la chica maldijo su suerte mientras lo recogía y lo guardaba en su bolsillo. Justo en eso casi tropieza con goenji, ella suspiro frustrada por su suerte pero se paralizo al oler la delicada esencia de la sangre del pelicrema.

- Estas muy callada – dijo el delantero sonriendo para luego fruncir el ceño – ¿estas bien?

- Te haz cortado – dijo Ángela con miedo – ¡aléjate de mi!

- Si pero ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una herida? – dijo el chico sorprendido cuando miro los ojos rojos sangre de Ángela – tus ojos se han vuelto rojos, acaso…

- Si, soy un vampiro – dijo Ángela gimiendo horrorizada en cuanto su pelo cambio a uno blanco y sus colmillos se alargaron – perdóname goenji

El chico no pudo ni moverse porque Ángela lo había empujado haciéndolo car de bruces al suelo. Ella se acerco a el sentándose en sus piernas. Goenji se sonrojo, para luego recordarse que esta chica era un vampiro. Ángela se acerco al cuello del pelicrema y le mordió con delicadeza. El chico suspiro al sentir placer y calor, acuno la cabeza de la joven indicándole que continuara. Ella gimió de gusto succionando más de la dulce sangre.

En el aeropuerto...

Tres chicas miraban los alrededores mientras cargaban sus equipajes. La primera debía medir 1.60 al igual que las otras, su cabello era negro con mechas blancas. Sus ojos eran azules y hermosos llamando la atención de muchos jóvenes que paseaban por ahí. La segunda tenía el cabello color chocolate con mechas azules, sus ojos eran de un color plata brillosa y su piel vainilla. Y por ultimo la tercera era igual de hermosa que las primeras, su cabello era negro, largo y ondulado con mechas moradas. Sus ojos eran azules intensos y su piel morena.

- Debimos decirles que llegaríamos una hora antes Valen – dijo la de mechas azules a la pelinegra de mechas blancas

- Es porque les daremos una sorpresa Alison – dijo Valen a ojiplateada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – además será mejor cuando vean a Shion – dijo señalando a la de mechas moradas

- Tienes razón – dijo Alison para que luego saliera un signo de interrogación en su cabeza mirando a Shion – ¿Por qué no les dijiste que venias hoy?

- Las quería sorprender – dijo la chica sacándoles la lengua a Alison – ellas creen que vendré la semana que viene, lo que no saben es que estuve en corea con ustedes hasta hoy

- Pues vámonos a la dirección que sabes – dijo Valen sonriendo a Shion para que luego la ultima frunciera el ceño – ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Shion algo nerviosa – algo ocurrirá, mejor nos apuramos

- Bien – dijeron Valen y Alison preocupadas

Hiroto y Midorikawa entraron a escondidas llevando a sus lobas en brazos. En cuanto estuvieron en sus cuartos suspiraron felices colocando a sus nuevas amigas en sus camas. Hiroto se sentó al lado de su loba mientras Midorikawa acariciaba a su loba rojiza, seria genial tener a sus nuevas mascotas con ellos. Mientras tanto fubuki echo a su loba blanca en su cama y fue a traerle algo de agua cuando todo sucedió. Las tres lobas brillaron haciendo que los jóvenes les miraran sorprendidos para que luego se les cayera la mandíbula de la impresión. Las lobas habían tomado forma humana y ahora eran Ariadna, Desirée y Ruxandra.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Los jóvenes miraron mejor para darse cuenta de que las tres chicas estaban totalmente desnudas. A los tres les salieron chorros de sangre por la nariz (pervertidos…incluso fubuki) mientras veían a las hermosas jóvenes removerse entre sueños. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de la realidad, ellas eran mujeres lobas. Los tres retrocedieron asustados pegándose a la pared mientras la sangre salía a brotes al ver otras ves los cuerpos desnudos.

- Mierda – murmuraron los chicos tapándose las narices sonrojados – esto es un sueño

Mientras tanto Nagumo y Suzuno cerraron la puerta de su habitación y colocaron a sus felinas en sus camas. Suzuno se sentó el suelo viendo dormir a su irbis, a lo que Nagumo sonrió echándose al lado de su tigresa. Kazemaru metió a su gueparda en su cuarto, tuvo suerte al leer la nota de sus padres diciéndole que fueron a una reunión con unos amigos y volverían el domingo en la noche (¿Qué padres son esos?). Kazemaru acaricio el suave pelaje de la felina con cuidado. Sonrió más. Pero en ese momento las tres felinas brillaron con intensidad llamando la atención de los chicos. Estos miraron sorprendidos lo que veían, en sus camas ya no estaban esas felinas sino Gabriela, Aura y Bianca.

Unas bombillas se encendieron en las cabezas de los chicos al conectar las ideas de todo esto, pero cuando miraron bien notaron la desnudez de las chicas. Nagumo salto para atrás mientras sufría una hemorragia nasal al ver a Bianca. Suzuno se sonrojo y retrocedió mientras kazemaru tenia un hilito de sangre (pervertidos!). Se dieron bofetadas mentales y reaccionaron al recordar que eran mitad felinas.

- Demonios – murmuraron perplejos los chicos y sonrojados mientras Nagumo se tapaba la nariz y kazemaru se limpiaba su hilo de sangre

Las tres vampiresas pararon de beber la sangre de los chicos cuando se dieron cuenta de la verdad. Los tres estaban pálidos e inmóviles. Las tres se horrorizaron ante lo que habían hecho, ellas habían bebido de mas incluso directamente cuando la ley dictaba que se debían alimentar de los bancos de sangre. Cada una movió al chico al que dañaron mientras notaron las heridas en los cuellos.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – dijeron las tres mientras varias lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas ante el horror de su acción

* * *

**bueno eso es todo por hoy, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿que son los elegidos?**

**¿por que angela, rafaela y eleanor no se controlaron al oler la sangre de goenji, fidio y sakuma?**

**¿que harán fubuki, kazemaru, Hiroto, Suzuno, midorikawa y Nagumo ahora que saben que son las chicas?**

**¿fueron los chicos unos pervertidos?**

**¿que haran valen, alison y shion ahora que llegaron a la ciudad inazuma?**

**SI ALGUIEN TIENE UN OC HÁGANME SABER PORFIS, me falta una vampiresa y dos werecats.**

**bueno los veo en el siguiente capitulo, adiós y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ESPERO Y LO PASEN GENIAL.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Verdad al descubierto

**HOLA! Aquí**** esta el capitulo espero y les guste. no me tarde mucho así que continuare con este ritmo.**

* * *

**capitulo 5: Verdad al descubierto**

Valen, Shion y Alison llegaron a la casa de Ángela y las demás sin contratiempos, tocaron el timbre y nadie abrió. Se miraron preocupadas, Shion busco entre unos arbustos hasta que encontró la llave de repuesto. Sonrió al recordar que Bianca siempre olvidaba su llave junto a Gaby es por eso que siempre mantenían una afuera. Las tres entraron a la casa junto a su casa y buscaron a las chicas pero solo hallaron una casa vacía. Valen miro preocupada a las otras dos.

- No es normal que no estén aquí – dijo Shion tensa mientras jugaba con su rosario

- ¿y si las buscamos? – pregunto Alison preocupada apretando con fuerza su collar de luna

- Pueden estar en cualquier parte incluso cazando renegados – dijo Valen preocupada – intentare llamar a Ángela o a las demás

- Bien –dijeron las otras dos aun preocupadas mientras Valen sacaba su celular

Desirée abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que se quedo dormida. Lo extraño fue que no sintió el césped o su pelaje, bueno lo ultimo era normal cuando dormía una hora en forma lobo automáticamente regresaban a su forma humana como las demás. Sintió una suavidad cuando noto que estaba en una cama. Miro bien dándose cuenta que no era su cama, olio las sabanas obteniendo el aroma de Hiroto.

- Oh no – murmuro tragando saliva y volteando el rostro para encontrarse la fulminante mirada del pelirrojo y Midorikawa

- ¿dormiste bien? – pregunto secamente Hiroto

- Yo…puedo explicarlo – dijo Desirée nerviosa parándose a lo que Midorikawa se volteo sonrojado mientras Hiroto se sonrojaba agachando la mirada porque su nariz sangraba – ¿Qué les pasa?

- Estas desnuda – contesto Hiroto tapándose la nariz – ¡cúbrete!

- ¡demonios! – exclamo Desirée sonrojada mientras jalaba la sabana y se envolvía con ella – ¿Por qué sangras?

- Yo…esto – dijo Hiroto sonrojándose y riendo nerviosamente mientras tapaba su nariz a lo que frunció el ceño – espera, tu eres la que debe dar explicaciones no yo

- Joder – susurro Desirée con una gota en la cabeza al ver que su plan no resulto volteo la vista y vio a Ruxandra en la cama de Midorikawa – ¡Rux!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Ruxandra despertándose y parándose ocasionando otra hemorragia nasal en Midorikawa mientras Hiroto agachaba la mirada

- ¡tapate tonta! – grito horrorizada Desirée en forma chibi mientras Ruxandra reaccionaba viendo a los dos chicos, ella se sonrojo y se tapo con la sabana igual que Desirée – dime que ellos no vieron cuando nosotras…

- Si te refieres a cuando cambiaron de lobas a humanas – dijo Midorikawa tapándose la nariz enojado – ¡si lo hicimos!

- Esto es malo – murmuro Ruxandra mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Muy malo – aclaro Desirée horrorizada – Ángela y Ariadna nos mataran con el resto

Aura se removió incomoda mientras sentía una sabana debajo de ella. Abrió los ojos y noto que estaba en una cama que no era suya pero lo peor fue cuando sintió la esencia de Suzuno. Se levanto de golpe observando como el albino y Nagumo le miraron enojados para que luego voltearan la vista sonrojados. Aura suspiro al notar su desnudez así que cogió la sabana y se envolvió en ella, miro como Bianca dormía en la otra cama que debía de ser la de Nagumo. La rubia fue y movió a Bianca a lo que esta despertó gruñendo fastidiada.

- ¿Qué pasa Aura? – pregunto de mal humor Bianca a lo que Aura suspiro

- Estamos en la recamara de suzuno y Nagumo – dijo Aura tras lo cual Bianca se para de golpe horrorizada ocasionando una hemorragia nasal en Nagumo – ¡joder! ¡maldito pervertido!

- Tu eres la culpable – le devolvió Nagumo tapándose su nariz sangrante mientras Bianca se cubría – además de engañarnos, ¡eres mitad tigre!

- ¡oh diablos! – exclamo horrorizada Bianca mientras que se escuchaba un grito de la otra recamara

- ¡pervertido! – grito una voz femenina

- Esa fue Ruxandra – dijo Aura pensando lo peor – el otro cuarto es de Midorikawa ¿verdad?

- Si – dijeron Nagumo y suzuno al mismo tiempo mientras se dirigían junto a las dos chicas al cuarto de al lado

Los cuatro abrieron la puerta y observaron la graciosa escena. Midorikawa tenia en la mejilla una mano marcada mientras Ruxandra le miraba con los ojo en llamas, Hiroto reía al igual que Desirée. El peliverde y la pelirroja fulminaron a los dos con la mirada.

- ¿ustedes también? – pregunto Bianca a Desirée la cual asintió

- ¿y no nos dirán lo que ocurre? – dijo Nagumo enojado

- Pues… eso – dijo Aura nerviosa cuando recordó a sus amigas en el aeropuerto – ¡Joder! ¡las chicas ya llegaron! ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las nueve y media – dijo Hiroto mirando a las cuatro chicas curioso

- ¡oh no! – dijo Ruxandra preocupada – ellas ya llegaron hace media hora

- ¿sus amigas? – pregunto Midorikawa viéndolas a lo que las chicas asienten

- Si nos vamos ahora tal vez…– intento decir Bianca pero Desirée bufo

- Estamos desnudas Bianca – dijo Desirée suspirando – y no tenemos ropa – a lo ultimo las chicas sonrieron mirando a los chicos

- No – dijo suzuno negando con la cabeza – no les daremos nuestra ropa

- Por favor – dijeron las chicas con ojos de cachorritos abandonados mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

- No…– dijeron los cuatro tragando saliva sonrojados para después suspirar rendidos – esta bien

- Gracias – dijeron las cuatro saltando ocasionando que las sabanas se cayeran mostrando demás

- ¡diablos! – gruñeron los cuatro sufriendo hemorragias nasales (incluso suzuno…ahora es un pervertido)

Ariadna se despertó estirándose un poco mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarse con fubuki y Atsuya. La chica se congelo unos instantes mientras los gemelos arqueaban una ceja, Ariadna se dijo que esto era un sueño a lo que se peñisco el brazo, lamentablemente sintió dolor.

- Yo puedo explicarlo – dijo Ariadna parándose lo que ocasiono una hemorragia nasal en fubuki y la risa de Atsuya

- Pervertido – dijo Atsuya sonriendo de oreja a oreja a su hermano quien le fulmino con la mirada mientras Ariadna sonrojada se cubría con la sabana

- Yo no se que decirles – dijo Ariadna sonrojada – es tu cuarto principito ¿no?

- Traje a la loba blanca que me salvo – dijo fubuki suspirando – y ella se convirtió en ti, Atsuya llego cuando ya habías cambiado

- Y le encontré con una hemorragia nasal – dijo el pelirosa divertido

- Cállate – le gruño fubuki enojado mientras Ariadna se sonrojaba mas hasta que recordó a sus amiga y el aeropuerto

- ¡no! Olvide lo del aeropuerto – dijo Ariadna horrorizada

- Si – dijo Atsuya recordando – debías de ir al aeropuerto a recoger a tus amigas ¿no?

- Si – dijo con tristeza Ariadna a lo que fubuki le miro preocupado – no puedo ir desnuda

- Te daré algo de ropa – dijo fubuki parándose – puede que te quede grande pero servirá – Ariadna sonrió antes de abrazarlo a lo que el peligris se sonrojo

- Gracias – dijo la chica sonriente mientras Atsuya reía al ver la cara roja de su hermano

Gaby se despertó estirándose como un gato. Se froto los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de kazemaru, quien esperaba una explicación. Ella abrió los ojos como platos para dar un grito de sorpresa, se paro con velocidad y en cuanto kazemaru le vio una hemorragia nasal lo atrapo. Gaby se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su desnudez por lo que se envolvió con la sabana.

- Conejito te lo puedo explicar – dijo Gaby sonrojada a lo que kazemaru le gruño mientras se limpiaba la nariz

- Que eres mitad guepardo – dijo kazemaru enojado – eso ya lo note

- Mira se que te debo una explicación pero mis amigas ya han llegado y debo ir al aeropuerto – dijo la chica triste – no las he visto en mucho tiempo y hoy las veré por favor kazemaru

- Bien – dijo el chico en un suspiro – pero no puedes ir desnuda

- ¡oh mierda! – gruño la chica horrorizada

- Te daré algo de ropa – dijo el chico suspirando – me la devuelves después

- Arigato conejito – dijo la chica abrazando al peliazul quien solo se sonrojo correspondiendo el abrazo

Valen, Shion y Alison llamaron a los móviles de cada una pero todos estaban en la casa a excepción del de Ángela, Rafaela y Eleanor. Al parecer las demás habían salido a correr un rato. Shion marco el numero de Rafaela, sonó un momento hasta que contestaron.

- Alo – dijo una voz femenina preocupada

- Rafaela – dijo Shion suspirando aliviada

- Shion – dijo la voz de Rafaela nerviosa – ¿Cómo…?

- Vine a Japón junto Valen y Alison – dijo Shion para luego negar con la cabeza – olvídalo solo dime ¿Dónde estas?

- Yo… – dijo la chica para luego sollozar – mordí a un humano y casi le dreno todo

- ¡que! – grito horrorizada Shion – ¿Cómo? Tu tienes un control excelente

- No se que paso además hoy me alimente de las bolsas – dijo llorando Rafaela – le olí la sangre, cambie y por ultimo me lance a el, ni siquiera se porque el no lucho contra mi solo me sostuvo hasta que estuve satisfecha

- Calma Raf ¿Dónde estas? – volvió a preguntar Shion nerviosa mientras Valen y Alison le miraban escuchando la conversación

- En la casa de fidio, al que mordí – dijo entre lagrimas Rafaela – sus amigos me ayudan a cuidar de el, con suerte no me han juzgado pero lo que hice merece un castigo grave

- Raf te suplico que te calmes, ven a casa y hablaremos – dijo Shion

- No, me quedare a cuidarle – dijo la chica llorando – es lo menos que puedo hacer

- Bien raf – dijo Shion en un suspiro – te veo mañana

- Si – dijo Rafaela cortando la llamada

- Esperen esta timbrando el de Eleanor – dijo Alison en un suspiro sonriendo mientras contestaban

- Alo – dijo una voz triste

- Ele – dijo Alison preocupada – ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¡oh Alison! – dijo entre lagrimas Eleanor – le mordí a un chico y casi le mato

- ¡dios! – dijo Alison horrorizada – pero ¿Cómo paso?

- Perdí el rosario y cuando olí la sangre de sakuma solo le mordí y me alimente- dijo llorando Eleanor

- Tranquilízate ele – dijo Alison preocupada – ahora dime ¿Dónde te encuentras?

- Estoy con sakuma – dijo la chica llorando – estoy en su casa cuidándole

- Calma – dijo Alison – mañana todo estará bien y procura darle un jugo cuando despierte

- Bien – dijo Eleanor – adiós

Mientras en casa de goenji, Ángela le veía preocupada. La nana del chico había salido pero ella cogió las llaves del bolsillo de goenji así que pudo ingresar sin problemas. Con suerte el padre de goenji no estaba ahí ni Yuka. Ángela lo llevo al cuarto de el y lo tendió en su cama. Goenji estaba pálido y cansado, así que la pelinegra se había arrodillado junto a la cama de el.

- Perdón goenji yo no quise dañarte – dijo Ángela con lagrimas – enserio espero que tu tampoco me odies ahora, no igual que mi padre…

El celular sonó y Ángela lo saco de su bolsillo con miedo a contestar. Miro el numero notando que era el de Valen, suspiro aliviada y contesto.

- Valen – dijo Ángela con voz apagada

- ¿Qué ocurrió Ángela? – pregunto Valen

- Mordí a un chico casi matándolo – susurro Ángela con odio en su voz – soy un monstruo, goenji esta muy mal

- Ángela no eres un monstruo ahora tranquilízate y cuida del chico ¿bien? – dijo Valen preocupada

- Lo hare – dijo Ángela preocupada – te veo mañana, adiós

Ángela miro otra vez al chico y comenzó a llorar recordando el dolor que sintió al ver que casi provoco otra muerte. Jamás se descontrolo, hasta hoy.

Desirée se observo en el cuarto de Hiroto. La camiseta morada que le dio Hiroto con sus pantalones le quedaban algo grandes. Suspiro, bueno era mejor que nada y le sentaba bien. Olio la camiseta sintiendo la esencia de Hiroto, su loba se regocijo feliz a lo que Desirée se asusto. Trago saliva y vio a Ruxandra. La pelirroja sonreía nerviosa, ella usaba una camiseta azul con unos pantalones. Ruxandra olía la esencia de Midorikawa y por alguna razón su loba estaba feliz. La chica gimió fastidiada mientras Bianca se ponía la camiseta de Nagumo. Ella usaba unos shorts que le llegaban a las rodillas junto a una camiseta roja. Aura miro a las tres chicas estando sentada en la cama, ella usaba una camiseta blanca y unos shorts que le dio Suzuno, con zapatillas al igual que las otras.

- Ustedes también sienten la esencia y les gusta ¿no? – pregunto la rubia nerviosa a lo que las demás asintieron

- ¿terminaron? – pregunto Nagumo tocando la puerta

- Pasen – dijo tensa Bianca, los chicos entraron y se sorprendieron al ver a las chicas ya que las ropas aunque eran de hombres les sentaban bien

- Pues ya deben irse – dijo Midorikawa volteando el rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo igual que lo hicieron los otros tres

- Si – dijo Ruxandra juntándose con las otras tres – gracias por todo y mañana ya hablaremos de eso

- Si – dijeron los chicos asintiendo

- Hitomiko-nee duerme igual que el resto así que podrán irse sin problemas – dijo Suzuno

- Bien, adiós – dijeron las chicas saliendo por la puerta

- La ropa se las devolveremos luego – dijo Desirée sonrojada – y otra vez gracias

- De nada – dijo Hiroto viéndolas irse – demonios – murmuro al sentir su corazón acelerarse por verla sonrojada

- Hoy no es nuestro día – dijo Midorikawa en un suspiro a lo que Suzuno asintió

Ariadna se vistió con una camiseta amarilla y unos vaqueros negros que le dio fubuki. Ella olio el aroma del peligris y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que le gustaba su olor. Era diferente al de cualquier chico humano o lycan que conoció, suspiro y salió del cuarto de fubuki dirigiéndose al pasillo donde le esperaban los gemelos. Fubuki en cuanto le vio se sonrojo.

- Te queda bien – dijo Atsuya sonriendo – al parecer mi hermano no es muy alto

- Cállate – dijo fubuki fastidiado a lo que Ariadna sonrió

- Gracias fubuki – dijo Ariadna sonriendo

- Sabes te la puedes quedar si quieres – dijo fubuki sonrojado al escuchar su nombre por los labios de la chica mientras su corazón se aceleraba que fue escuchado por Ariadna gracias a su oído de loba

- Fubuki tu corazón late desenfrenado – dijo Ariadna preocupada – ¿estas bien?

- Si – dijo el chico nervioso

- Bueno entonces mañana nos dirás ¿que eres? – dijo Atsuya tenso

- En el entrenamiento – confirmo Ariadna preocupada – bien me voy y gracias por todo

- No te preocupes – dijo fubuki

- Adiós – dijo Ariadna yéndose mientras los gemelos le veían

- ¿te gusta Ariadna? – pregunto con picardía Atsuya a lo que su hermano se sonrojo

- No – dijo el chico rojo mientras Atsuya reía

Gaby se termino de vestir con la ropa dada por kazemaru. Vestía una polera y unos vaqueros marrones, la castaña se dio cuenta que le quedaba un poco grande pero le serbia. Kazemaru entro a su cuarto y miro sorprendido a la ojirubi después de todo se le veía sexy. El chico se sonrojo y trago saliva nervioso.

- Ya estoy lista – dijo Gaby mirando al ojiavellana

- Te queda bien – dijo kazemaru ocasionando un sonrojo a Gabriela

- Arigato – dijo la chica sintiendo su corazón acelerarse – te juro que mañana te explicare lo que soy conejito, pero te puedo asegurar que nunca te lastimare

- Te creeré por ahora – dijo el chico suspirando – mis padres no están así que puedes irte sin contratiempos

- Gracias otra vez – dijo Gaby sonriéndole – gracias kazemaru

- Vete ya – dijo el chico sonrojándose mas mientras Gaby salía del cuarto

- Adiós – dijo Gaby bajando las escaleras

En cuanto las seis chicas se encontraron frente a su casa se miraron entre si antes de suspirar al darse cuenta que les ocurrió lo mismo. Dentro de la casa se encontraron con Valen, Shion y Alison, estas se lanzaron a abrazar a sus amigas mientras las demás miraban sorprendidas a Shion. Se explicaron todo lo que les ocurrió y sus tres amigas no pudieron evitar reír por lo ocurrido.

- Así que les vieron desnudas y tuvieron hemorragias nasales – dijo riendo Shion junto a Valen y Alison

- No se rían – dijo avergonzada Ariadna

- Bueno cambiemos de tema – dijo con seriedad Valen

- Ángela, Rafaela y Eleanor tienen problemas – dijo Alison nerviosa – mordieron a tres humanos hasta casi drenarles toda su sangre

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron sorprendidas y horrorizadas las chicas

- Pero ellas tienen un control excelente y solo los renegados son los que beben de humanos – dijo Ruxandra pálida

- ¿Dónde están? – pregunto Ariadna buscándolas con la mirada

- Cuidando de los humanos a los que mordieron – dijo Alison sonriendo

- ¿Quiénes son? – dijo Aura curiosa

- Pues Raf menciono a un tal Fidio, ele nombro a un sakuma y Ángela dijo goenji – comento Shion con una pose pensadora

- ¡ellos! – dijeron las chicas sorprendidas en forma chibi

- ¿los conocen? – pregunto curiosa Valen a lo que las seis chicas gimieron horrorizadas

- Es una larga historia – dijo en un suspiro Desirée

- Pues tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo con diversión Shion

Fidio abrió los ojos cansado y adolorido en todo su cuerpo. Bostezo aun cansado mientras se levantaba noto que llevaba la ropa del día anterior. El día anterior se dijo en su mente tratando de recordar lo que ocurrió.

Flashback…

Ella solo le rozo con la boca el cuello para luego besarlo ahí y hundir sus colmillos. Fidio abrió los ojos como platos, aunque no sintió dolor solo sintió un placer y calor en donde la chica mordía y bebía. Le dio mas acceso y dejo alimentar a la chica mientras le cogía de la nuca obligándola a seguir.

Fin del flashback

El chico se tenso recordando la mordida de Rafaela. Ella era una vampiresa, que le mordió pero el disfruto de ser mordido. Una idea loca y estúpida pero cierta, se dirigió al baño y vio en el espejo un par de pinchazos difíciles de distinguir en su cuello. En ese instante Gianluca y Marco entraron preocupados para después suspirar aliviados al ver a fidio bien.

- Ya estas mejor ¿eh? – dijo en un suspiro Gianluca

- Si – dijo fidio asintiendo

- Pues nos alegramos – dijo Marco aliviado – cuando Rafaela te trajo ayer parecías un muerto

- Ella me trajo – dijo fidio sorprendido

- Y se quedo contigo toda la noche – dijo Gianluca sonriendo – se fue hace diez minutos

- Ya veo – dijo fidio sonrojado

- Nos dijo lo que te hizo – comento Marco serio

- Saben que me mordió – dijo fidio serio a lo que los italianos asintieron

- Se que no debimos confiar en ella – dijo Gianluca dudoso – pero cuando llego contigo ella solo lloraba diciendo que te ayudáramos y si la creíamos un monstruo así fuera pero que te salváramos

- ¿Ella dijo eso? – pregunto sonrojado el ex capitán italiano

- Si – dijeron ambos jóvenes sonriendo

- Así que no creo que sea mala además dijo que hoy en el entrenamiento nos explicaría todo – dijo Gianluca curioso – y eso seria en veinte minutos

- ¡que! – dijeron fidio y Marco horrorizados – ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste la hora?!

- Es que lo acabo de recordar – dijo Gianluca rascándose la cabeza nervioso

- Demonios – dijo fidio nervioso – dense prisa que si no Mamoru nos mata por llegar tarde al entrenamiento – los otros dos asintieron

Sakuma ya estaba despierto y cansado. Cuando se levanto trato de hacer memoria de lo que ocurrió la noche pasada, pues el salió a caminar un rato cuando se tropezó con Eleanor. Luego hablo unos segundos con ella.

Flashback

Ella bajo la cabeza y mordió al peliceleste en el cuello iniciando su alimentación. Sakuma sintió un leve pinchazo para luego sentir un calor agradable y placentero. Sin saber que hacia tomo la nuca de la pelirroja y la acuno incitándola a beber mas a lo que esta accedió gustosa.

Fin del flashback

Ahora lo recordaba. Eleanor le había mordido porque ella era una vampiresa aunque disfruto de esa mordida. El chico corrió al baño y vio en el espejo los pinchazos que le dejo la chica. Sonó la puerta y sakuma se tenso nervioso. Su mucama entro y le miro preocupada.

- ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto el chico nervioso

- Señorito ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto la mucama preocupada – anoche lo trajo su amiga y se quedo cuidándolo hasta hace una hora, se encontraba pálido y casi inconsciente

- Estoy bien – dijo sakuma en un suspiro – solo estaba cansado

- Bueno su amiga le dejo esta carta – dijo la mucama dándole un sobre – su desayuno ya esta servido y su entrenamiento de futbol es en veinte minutos

- Gracias – dijo sakuma mientras la mucama salía de la habitación mientras el abría el sobre y leía su contenido:

_Sakuma en verdad lamento lo que ocurrió anoche. No se lo que paso, solo se que necesitaba beber de ti y mi control fallo con gravedad. Se que debes de pensar que soy un monstruo y no te culparía, pero si quieres que te explique lo que soy ven al entrenamiento. Te diré todo sobre mí y los de mi especie. Solo te suplico que no me repudies. Discúlpame, y lo siento por todo._

_Eleanor _

El chico miro la carta antes de suspirar, por alguna razón no tenía miedo de Eleanor. Y sabia que ella no le haría daño, y lo de anoche fue un accidente. Pues entonces iría al entrenamiento y aclararían todo esto.

Goenji se levanto agotado. Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, lo ultimo que sabia es que choco con Ángela. Y ahora sabia que Ángela era una vampiresa porque le mordió ayer. Pero el no la detuvo ni lucho con ella.

Flashback

El chico no pudo ni moverse porque Ángela lo había empujado haciéndolo car de bruces al suelo. Ella se acerco a el sentándose en sus piernas. Goenji se sonrojo, para luego recordarse que esta chica era un vampiro. Ángela se acerco al cuello del pelicrema y le mordió con delicadeza. El chico suspiro al sentir placer y calor, acuno la cabeza de la joven indicándole que continuara. Ella gimió de gusto succionando más de la dulce sangre.

Fin del flashback

El pelicrema se sonrojo y llevo sus manos a su cabeza atontado. Le había gustado que ella le mordiera, había sido placentero de alguna manera. Y el acababa de enloquecer. Su nana entro sorprendiéndolo, ella le miro algo preocupada para luego suspirar aliviada.

- Ya esta mejor – dijo la nana en un suspiro para luego sonreír – bueno tal vez se deba a que su amiga cuido toda la noche de usted

- ¿mi amiga? – pregunto el chico sorprendido

- Ángela – dijo la nana sonriendo – es una chica muy linda, cuando llegue ella estaba acomodándole unas almohadas mientras lloraba y le decía perdón cada dos minutos

- ¿Ella hizo eso? – pregunto el chico sorprendiéndose mas

- Si y me pidió que le dijera que lo sentía mucho y que lo esperaba en el entrenamiento de futbol para que hablaran de lo que paso – dijo la nana sonriente – le recomendaría joven Shuuya que no dejara escapar a esa chica, se que es perfecta para usted y harían una gran pareja

- ¡nana! – dijo exaltado y sonrojado goenji mientras la anciana reía divertida ante la reacción del ojicastaño

- Mejor dese prisa que su entrenamiento empieza en quince minutos – dijo la nana saliendo del cuarto a lo que el pelicrema gruño fastidiado porque fuera tan temprano – recién son las siete, estúpido Endo que pone el entrenamiento a las siete y quince

Alison salía desesperada de la casa después de todo se quedo dormida y sus ¨queridas¨ amigas le dejaron el desayuno y una nota diciéndole la dirección. Incluso Valen se largo con Shion, malas pensó la ojiplateada. Justo cuando le faltaba más o menos choco contra un chico, ambos cayeron al suelo mientras un peligris les veía curioso.

- ¡fíjate por donde vas! – le dijo el pelirosa con el que choco

- Lo lamento – dijo Alison enojada por la actitud del chico

- Torpe – dijo el pelirosa fulminándole con la mirada a lo que Alison se enojo

- ¡Torpe tu niño idiota! – dijo Alison con los ojos en llamas

- ¡que haz dicho! – dijo el pelirosa contraatacándole con la mirada

- Esto…hermano llegaremos tarde – dijo el peligris con una gota en la cabeza a lo que los otros dos le mandaron una mirada asesina

- ¡cállate! – gruñeron Alison y el pelirosa

- Llegare tarde por tu culpa – dijo Alison enojada corriendo en dirección al rio mientras el chico le seguía insultando

Valen y Shion iban caminando juntas ya casi llegando al rio cuando un chico con mohicano tropezó con Shion haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo. La chica le miro esperando a que le ayudara pero este se paso de lado. Shion le miro enojada parándose.

- ¡Oye! me haz botado al suelo por lo menos ayúdame – dijo Shion enojada

- Tienes piernas y puedes hacerlo sola – dijo el chico bufando molesto

- ¡maleducado! – dijo Shion enojada

- Como si me importara tu opinión – dijo el ojiverde yéndose como si nada mientras Shion gruñía enojada

- Estúpido – murmuro la chica molesta a lo que Valen rio

Cuando valen, Shion y Alison llegaron vieron a Ángela y las demás junto a un chico de cabello castaño con una cinta anaranjada que cargaba un balón de futbol. Valen sonrió al verlo muy feliz y corrió para abrazar al joven con fuerza. Este sonrió al verla y correspondió el abrazo.

- ¡wow! – dijeron las chicas sorprendidas – ¿le conoces Valen?

- Claro – dijo Valen sonriente – el es Endo Mamoru

- Endo ¿conoce a nuestra amiga valen? – pregunto sorprendida Ángela lo que el portero sonrió mas

- Por supuesto si es mi prima – dijo Endo a lo que las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos

- ¡que! – dijeron todas sorprendidas cómicamente

- No nos dijiste nada Valen – se quejo en un puchero Bianca a lo que Valen rio nerviosa

- Lo olvide – dijo la chica con una gota en la cabeza

- Si, ya decía yo que Endo me recordaba a alguien – dijo Ariadna con una gota en la cabeza

- Valen enséñame una de tus patadas que ya no las recuerdo – dijo Endo dándole el balón a la ojiazul quien sonrió poniendo el balón en el suelo

- Bien ahí va – dijo la chica sonriente pateando el balón

El balón fue rápido hasta que impacto en el rostro de kido que venia acompañado de Haruna, Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka, tsunami, sakuma y Toko. El ojirojo cayo al suelo inconsciente mientras todos se reunían preocupados a su alrededor.

- Hermanito – dijo Haruna preocupada moviendo a kido

- Lo mataste Valen – dijo Endo llorando a cascaditas– te haz vuelto una asesina

- Hay Endo – dijeron Aki y Natsumi con gotas en las cabezas

- Y lo peor es que no tenemos ningún ataúd – dijo tsunami preocupado a lo que todos se cayeron para atrás

- Yo le despierto – dijo Desirée acercándose al oído del joven – kido como estas inconsciente no sabes que Haruna se esta besando con un chico – la peliazul se sonrojo mientras kido se levantaba de golpe y unas llamas se veían atrás de el

- ¡¿Quién es el imbécil que esta besando a mi hermanita?! – pregunto el mediocampista con aura demoniaca

- Nadie – dijeron Endo, tsunami y sakuma asustados mientras a las chicas les salían gotas en las cabezas

- Pobre del chico que te pida salir Haruna – dijo Aura a Haruna quien suspiro derrotada

- Siento lo del golpe – dijo Valen nerviosa a Kido

- Deberías de tener mas cuidado – se quejo enojado kido a Valen

- Perdón – dijo la chica enojada – fue un accidente

- Por que no tuviste cuidado – rectifico el de capa

- ¡fue un accidente cuatro ojos! – grito enojada Valen a lo que kido le fulmino con la mirada

- No soy un cuatro ojos – se quejo el chico ofendido

- Si lo eres – dijeron los demás a lo que el de lentes les miro feo – nadie les pregunto

- Bueno paren los dos – dijo Haruna interponiéndose entre ellos – ya viene el resto

Todos miraron como el resto del equipo llegaba. Eleanor miro a sakuma y este volteo la mirada a lo que la rubia suspiro frustrada. Fidio miro a Rafaela pidiendo explicaciones al igual que goenji lo hacia con Ángela. Todos esperaban explicaciones, justo cuando Ángela iba a hablar Alison grito enojada.

- ¡Eres tú! – se gritaron Alison y Atsuya señalándose con odio en la mirada

- Oh no – dijo fubuki tenso y nervioso mientras todos miraban al dúo

- ¡eres la torpe! – dijo enojado Atsuya

- ¡y tú el idiota ese! – dijo enojada Alison

- ¡eres el maleducado ese! – dijo Shion mirando enojada a fudo quien solo suspiro cansado

- Te dije que podías pararte por ti misma – se quejo fudo

- ¡grandísimo animal! – dijo Shion enojada a lo que fudo le miro enojado

- ¡loca! – dijo fudo furioso

- ¡bestia! – contraataco Shion con fuego a su alrededor

- ¡Torpe! – grito kido a Valen quien solo bufo enojada

- Esta escena como que ya la he visto antes – dijo Toko con una gota en la cabeza a lo que todos asienten mirando a los dieciocho jóvenes que solían pelear antes

- No nos miren a nosotros – dijeron estos ofendidos

- ¡Bueno basta ya! – grito enojado Endo – deberíamos hacer las presentaciones

- Bien – dijeron los seis dándose la espalda a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Ella es Valen Mizukoshi – dijo Endo sonriendo – y es mi prima

- ¡¿prima?! – dijeron todos sorprendidos menos las chicas

- Si – dijo Valen sonriendo – es un gusto conocerlos

- ¡que mona eres Valen! – dijo con diversión Ruxandra – así eras cuando teníamos seis

- No molestes Rux – dijo la de mechas blancas sonrojada

- ¿se conocen? – dijeron todos sorprendidos

- Claro, ella es una de las amigas que íbamos a recoger en el aeropuerto – dijo Ariadna sonriendo para luego ver a Alison – ella es Alison Groger

- Es un placer conocerlos – dijo la de cabello chocolate para luego fulminar con la mirada a Atsuya

- Y ella es Shion Kishimoto – dijo Eleanor presentando a Shion quien también sonrió para mirar feo a fudo

- ¿No tienen que decir algo más? – pregunto Hiroto mirando a Desirée a lo que esta se tenso

- Si – dijeron Nagumo y Midorikawa mientras suzuno veía a Aura

- Ayer ocurrió algo ¿no Ángela? – pregunto goenji a la pelinegra quien le miro nerviosa

Un silencio se hizo presente mientras todos miraban a las chicas. Ellas estaban tensas al tener que explicar su gran secreto que ningún humano conocía, bueno hasta ayer. Ángela suspiro mirando a las demás quienes solo asintieron. Shion, Valen y Alison suspiraron resignadas.

- No somos lo que aparentamos – dijo Ángela nerviosa

- ¿de que hablas Ángela? – pregunto Endo curioso mientras todos esperaban

- No tuvieron cuidado antes de ayer como les pedimos – dijo Bianca enojada – pudieron morir por culpa de los vampiros y los lobos

- Lo sabemos – dijo Natsumi tensa para luego abrir los ojos como platos – ¿Cómo saben de eso?

- Porque… – dijo Ángela nerviosa antes de suspirar – porque Eleanor, Rafaela y yo somos vampiresas

- Desirée, Ruxandra y yo somos lobas – dijo Ariadna preocupada

- Bianca, Aura y yo somos werecats – dijo Gaby mordiéndose el labio inferior mas todos se rieron a excepción de los nueve chicos que ya sabían la verdad junto a Atsuya

- Bueno ustedes lo pidieron – dijo Eleanor enojada

Desirée, Ruxandra y Ariadna saltaron antes de cambiar frente a todos a su forma lobuna, igual lo hicieron Gabriela, Bianca y Aura también cambiaron pero a su forma felina. Eleanor, Rafaela y Ángela se quitaron los collares y cambiaron a sus formas de vampiresas. Todos les miraron sorprendidos menos Valen, Shion y Alison.

- No puede ser – dijo Endo sorprendido junto al resto

- Lo es Endo – dijo Ángela tensa – esta es la verdad, somos seres de la noche

- Yo también lo soy Endo – dijo Valen nerviosa – soy una lycan igual que Ariadna

- Yo también soy una lycan – dijo Alison con la frente en alto

- Y yo una vampiresa – dijo Shion sonriendo nerviosamente – esto es lo que somos y siempre seremos

- ¡esto es imposible! – dijo tsunami sorprendido

- No lo es – dijo Ángela sonriendo – y pronto lo sabrán

* * *

**bueno hora de las preguntas:**

**¿que ocurrira ahora?**

**¿tsunami esta obsesionado con los ataudes?**

**¿habran escenas mas escenas pervertidas?**

**¿habran escenas romanticas?**

**bueno eso es todo. ahora si alguien quiere dejar su oc por esta historia aqui estan los datos:**

**Nombre:**

**Edad: entre 15 o 14**

**Aspecto:**

**Personalidad:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Raza: vampiresa/ werecats**

**Hermanos: **

**Pareja: **


	7. Capitulo 6: Seres de la noche

**holis! este es el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste**

* * *

**capitulo 6: Seres de la noche**

Todos miraban sorprendidos a las doce jóvenes. Ángela trago saliva al darse cuenta de que ahora tenían que contarles todo a estas personas y no es que no confiara en ellos, solo que no era fácil. Kogure sonrió antes de saltar emocionado.

- ¡Sugoi! – grito el peliazul sonriente – ¡son seres mágicos!

- Esto es fantástico – dijo Fuyuka emocionada al igual que Haruna mientras todos les miraban aun atónitos

- Pues ¡esto es asombroso! – grito Rika saltando junto a Kogure – tengo amigas mágicas, tengo tantas preguntas

- Esto…– dijo Ángela con una gota en la cabeza – chicos…

- ¡que mala eres Valen! – dijo Endo en un puchero – no me dijiste lo que eras

- Endo – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Valen

- Estos humanos no tienen sentido de supervivencia – dijo Shion riendo nerviosamente a lo que las vampiresas, lobas y werecats asintieron con gotas en las cabezas

- ¡que esperan! – dijo Rika emocionada y con ojos brillantes mirando a las lobas y werecats – cambien y cuéntenos todo

- Esto…si ellas cambian ahora estarán desnudas – dijo Alison con diversión a lo que todos se sonrojaban

- Yo les ayudo – dijo Ángela cargando las bolsas que trajeron las seis chicas – es una suerte que trajeran ropa adicional

Las cambiantes siguieron a Ángela junto a los equipajes para que después Eleanor, Rafaela, Shion, Valen y Alison hicieron una barrera para que ninguno de los chicos viera la desnudez de las jóvenes. Luego de unos momentos las seis jóvenes salieron con la ropa de futbol del Raimon mientras las vampiresas se ponían sus rosarios, volviendo a la forma humana. Los humanos miraban a las chicas esperando, algunos emocionados, otros curiosos y otros querían saber solo la verdad.

- Bueno – dijo Aki mirándolas – ¿Quién empieza?

- Nosotras – dijo Ruxandra nerviosa – les hablaremos de los lycans

- ¿lycans? – pregunto tsunami curioso mientras las chicas se sentaban y el resto las rodeaban

- Yo comenzare – dijo Desirée a lo que Ariadna asintió – lycan significa licántropo

- ¿hombres lobos? – pregunto kogure a lo que Desirée, Ruxandra, Ariadna, Valen y Alison le fulminaron con la mirada

- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso– dijo Ruxandra enojada a lo que el resto no entendía

- Hombres lobos es una forma de insultar a los lycans – dijo Ángela en un suspiro – los humanos dan nombres tontos para nuestras razas

- Lo siento – dijo kogure mirando a las chicas quienes asintieron

- Bien, nosotros los lycans venimos de Grecia – dijo Desirée sonriendo tensa – ¿conocen a Lycaon, rey de arcadia? – todos le miraron con signos de interrogación en las cabezas – ¿nadie? – pregunto sorprendida

- ¡dios! – dijo Valen negando con la cabeza – ¿no han leído nunca la mitología griega?

- Ya, ya – dijo kido fastidiado – es el rey que mato a su hijo y se lo sirvió al dios Zeus, quien enojado convirtió a Lycaon en un lobo

- Correcto – dijo sonriendo Alison en forma chibi– punto para el de lentes

- ¡eh! – dijeron todos – eso no es justo, el sabe de mas

- Parecen niños – dijo Shion con una gota en la cabeza

- Continua Desirée – dijo kido suspirando

- Parte de esa historia es cierta – dijo la castaña sonriendo – Lycaon fue un rey muy querido por su pueblo, era religioso y adoraba la caza de animales lo que le llevo a su desgracia – las lycans se tensaron

_¨Lycaon fue un día de caza como lo hacia siempre en ese momento un ciervo paso por su lado. El rey le siguió tratando de cazarlo cuando se encontró frente a frente con un hermoso lobo. Era más grande que los comunes, con un pelaje blanco y reluciente junto a unos ojos azules con gris. Raros ojos para un lobo, es por eso que Lycaon cegado por la belleza del animal lo cazo y sacrifico en nombre de Zeus. Su error fue que el lobo tenía un dueño, era mascota de un hechicero de magia negra. Cuando se entero que Lycaon mato a su lobo, enfureció tanto que maldijo al rey volviéndolo un lobo igual al que mato. Lycaon desesperado por volver a ser el busco a un hechicero de magia blanca. Este ayudo al hombre, volviéndolo humano y dándole un nuevo don. Cuando Lycaon lo quisiera podía ser lobo o humano.¨_

- ¡Sugoi! – dijeron todos maravillados con la historia

- ¿Qué sucedió luego? – pregunto Hiroto emocionado con la historia igual que el resto incluso Suzuno lo estaba

- Pues Lycaon tuvo descendencia con una mujer después, tuvieron cincuenta hijos con exactitud – dijo Ariadna sonriendo – de ahí salió toda la población de nuestra raza

- ¿preguntas? – dijo Ariadna a lo que todos levantaron las manos – bien tu primero tsunami

- lo de la luna llena ¿es verdad? – pregunto el pelirosa

- pues no es cierto – dijo Ruxandra negando con la cabeza – nosotros cambiamos cuando lo deseamos y la luna no interfiere en nada salvo cuando cumplimos cinco

- ¿Cuándo cumplen cinco? – pregunto con curiosidad fubuki

- Nosotros nacemos como humanos pero a la edad de cinco años nuestros lobos surgen en la fase lunar que le corresponde – contesto Ariadna

- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Natsumi interesada al igual que el resto

- Nos dividimos en cinco clanes – dijo Valen – nos llamamos clan del norte, sur, oeste, este y central

- Nos ubicamos en Europa – dijo Ariadna – aunque algunos nombran a los clanes como las fases de la luna: luna creciente, luna menguante, media luna, luna llena y luna nueva

- Ya entiendo – dijo kido sonriente – depende de cada clan para que se transformen, por ejemplo si uno nace en el clan de la luna menguante, su primer cambio que es a los cinco años sucederá en la fase menguante de la luna

- ¡correcto! – dijo Alison sonriendo – otro punto para kido

- ¡Injusto! – dijeron todos deprimidos

- Ignoren eso – dijo kido con una gota en la cabeza – otra pregunta ¿la plata les mata?

- No, eso es falso – dijo Ruxandra – ¿otra pregunta?

- ¿Cuándo cambian a lobo aun conservan su mentalidad humana? – pregunto Tachimukai a lo que todos le miraron curiosos por su pregunta – es que vi una película de hombres lo… digo lycans

- Pues si la conservamos – dijo Desirée mirando a Tachimukai – a menos que nos consuma la furia

- ¿furia? – pregunto con curiosidad Endo

- Es cuando los lobos pierden el control pero es solo un mito – dijo Valen encogiéndose de hombros – ya que nadie lo ha visto

- ¿se pueden convertir a los humanos en lobos? – pregunto curioso genda

- Si – dijo tensa Alison – pero bajo un ritual

- ¿Cómo es? – pregunto con ojos brillantes kogure

- No lo sabemos – dijo Ariadna tras lo cual todos se cayeron para atrás – es algo que no se ha hecho en años así que nadie lo pregunta

- Bueno ¿algo mas? – pregunto Midorikawa curioso – ¿Cuánto dura la transformación?

- Depende de nosotros – dijo sonriendo Ruxandra

- ¿y como saben de que clan son cada una? – pregunto Haruna curiosa

- Llevamos tatuajes de la luna de nuestro clan – contesto Alison

Desirée levanto un poco su camiseta enseñando una marca en su abdomen de una luna creciente, Ruxandra tenia la marca en su hombro solo que esta era una luna menguante mientras Ariadna tenia una luna llena color azulada encima de su pecho izquierdo. Hiroto, Midorikawa y fubuki recordaron que cuando las vieron desnudas pudieron observar esas marcas, cuando recordaron que vieron demás se sonrojaron. Valen enseño el tatuaje de luna nueva que llevaba en su cuello pero estaba oculto por su cabello, era parecido al de Ariadna solo que el de la chica de mechas era negra. Y por ultimo Alison llevaba una media luna en su muñeca. Cada uno de los tatuajes llevaba dentro unos pequeños símbolos o letras.

- Así que esos son los tatuajes – dijo sorprendido Endo para luego mirar sorprendido a las chicas – ¡esperen! Si Valen es mi prima ¿yo no debo de ser un lycan?

- ¡¿eh?! – dijeron todos sorprendidos menos las chicas

- No lo eres Endo – dijo Gaby sonriendo – no hueles a lycan solo a humano

- ¿enserio? – pregunto Endo relajándose pero algo desilusionado

- Endo, tu padre y mi madre son hermanos – dijo Valen sonriendo – mi madre fue convertida en lycan cuando tu padre debía de tener doce

- ¡oh! – dijo Endo rascándose la cabeza – eso tiene sentido

- ¿son inmortales? – pregunto Toko a las lycans

- Si – dijo Valen algo divertida ante los rostros sorprendidos de todos – nos curamos rápido, es difícil dañarnos a menos que sea otro inmortal y no envejecemos

- ¿o sea que siempre son jóvenes? – pregunto maravillado hijikata

- Correcto – dijo feliz Alison – punto para ti – el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja – creceremos hasta los veintitrés y luego nos estancamos ahí

- Genial – dijeron todos

- Esperen ¿y esos collares de luna? – pregunto Atsuya señalando el collar de luna que usaba Valen

- Es de mala educación señalar – se quejo Alison a lo que el pelirosa bufo – y sirve para controlar nuestra fuerza sobrehumana y nuestra agresividad, aunque lo ultimo casi nunca ocurre

- Bueno eso es todo acerca de nosotros – dijo Ariadna sonriendo – ahora es el turno de los werecats

- ¿werecats? – pregunto sorprendido handa a lo que Bianca sonrió

- Hombres gato pero preferimos el termino felinos o gatos – dijo sonriendo la pelirosa

- Yo les explicare nuestro origen – dijo en un suspiro Aura – venimos de Egipto

- ¿Egipto? – pregunto sorprendido Nagumo a lo que todas asintieron

- ¿Conocen a la diosa sejmet? – pregunto Aura a lo que hubo un silencio sepulcral y kido suspiro cansado

- La diosa de la guerra y la venganza egipcia – dijo el de lentes a lo que Bianca sonrió

- Punto para kido – dijo sonriente la pelirosa

- Bien pues todo comenzó por siete hombres adoradores de esta diosa – dijo Aura a lo que todos se quedaron callados

_¨Sus nombres eran Zaid, Ramses, Tor, Hasani, Naeem, Akins y Shabaka. Eran grandes amigos que rendían culto a la diosa sejmet, lamentablemente ellos llegaron a sacrificar gatos en nombre de ella. Los gatos eran seres homenajeados por los egipcios, y cuando un mago fanático de ellos vio cuando mataban un gato se enojo tanto que les maldijo. El había oído que cincuenta años antes había sido convertido Lycaon, pero quiso un castigo mejor. Convirtió a los siete en diferentes felinos, estos al no poder estar juntos mas tiempo se separaron aunque con el tiempo descubrieron la forma de cambiar cuando lo desearan.¨_

- Estas historias son geniales – dijo Endo comiendo unas palomitas igual que el resto

- Supongo que los siete tuvieron descendencia así que de ahí vienen ustedes ¿no? – pregunto kido a lo que Gabriela asintió

- ¿preguntas? – dijo Bianca a lo que kabeyama alzo la mano – kabeyama

- ¿Cuántos clanes son? – pregunto el chico a lo que todos miraron a Gaby

- Siete – contesto Gaby a lo que todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos – el clan guepardo, el clan irbis, el clan tigre, el clan leopardo, el clan jaguar, el clan pantera y el clan león

- Ya veo – dijo toramaru sorprendido para luego sonreír – supongo que ustedes sempais son del clan guepardo, irbis y tigre

- ¡eh! – dijeron todos sorprendidos

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto curioso goenji

- Porque esos felinos son los que usan en sus técnicas – dijo sonriendo el joven mediocampista habiendo sonreír a Gaby

- Chico listo – dijo Gaby sonriéndole – tienes razón, yo pertenezco al clan guepardo; Bianca, al clan tigre y Aura al clan irbis

- ¿Cómo se identifican? – pregunto Suzuno curioso

- Simple nos diferenciamos por tatuajes al igual que los lycans – dijo Bianca divertida – solo que nosotros nos tatuamos a nuestro felino

Todos miraron a las tres chicas. Aura levanto su camiseta y enseño a un pequeño irbis que estaba hecho en su vientre dando sensualidad, el de Bianca estaba tatuado en la parte baja de su espalda y era un tigre chico. Gabriela mostro a su guepardo que se ubicaba en su muslo derecho. Suzuno, Nagumo y kazemaru los recordaron cuando las vieron sin ropa. Sonrojos aparecieron en sus mejillas ante el recuerdo.

- Bueno ¿algo mas? – pregunto Aura a lo que Marco levanto la mano – Marco

- ¿Cómo es su primera transformación? – pregunto el italiano

- Es a los cinco años y nos transformamos a la semana de nuestro cumpleaños – contesto Bianca

- Por lo de los siete clanes ¿eh? – pregunto fudo a lo que Bianca asintió

- ¿son inmortales también? – pregunto curioso Someoka

- Si lo somos – dijo sonriendo Gaby – y si, también pueden convertirse humanos a werecats pero no sabemos como

- Ya veo – dijeron todos

- Supongo que conservan su mente humana cuando son felinos – dijo kido a lo que las tres asintieron – ¿y los cascabeles tienen algo que ver con ustedes?

- Controlan nuestra fuerza y también protegen a las personas de que seamos territoriales – contesto Aura – eso es todo

- Bien faltan ustedes – dijo Endo viendo a Ángela y las otras tres vampiresas

- Pues nuestra historia – dijo Ángela tensa – viene directamente del primer vampiro del mundo, Vlad draculea

- ¿Quién? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos a lo que kido suspiro fastidiado

- Al que llamamos el conde dracula – contesto kido

- ¡eso significa que el existió! – dijo kogure con los ojos brillantes

- Si, pero no como se cree – dijo Rafaela – la historia verdadera va así

_¨Vlad estaba obsesionado con encontrar un modo de curar heridas o graves enfermedades. Investigo tanto para que luego hallara un hechizo que curaba todo daño físico, el lo probo en otras personas. Fue un éxito, regeneraba heridas y curaba, pero había un problema. Cuando el hechizo estaba en el cuerpo por más de dos semana se sentían terribles dolores internos. Vlad desesperado busco una solución cuando uno de sus sirvientes se corto. El conde no lo soporto y se lanzo a beber del siervo. Al instante el dolor interno paro, su sirviente solo quedo inconsciente pero eso hizo que vlad encontrara la cura. Cada semana vlad y los demás se alimentaban de las personas para así poder sobrevivir. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que ahora no envejecían y sus sentidos habían mejorado. Vlad encontró la fuente de la juventud, y se lo pasó a sus legados.¨_

- Espera ¿esa es la verdad? – pregunto kogure sorprendido a lo que Ángela asintió – entonces ¿ustedes no matan?

- No – contesto Eleanor – nos alimentamos de bancos de sangre y se nos prohíbe tocar humanos

- Pero me mordiste – dijo sakuma a lo que todos miraron a Eleanor quien se sonrojo

- No sabemos que ocurrió ayer – dijo Shion – solo sabemos que ustedes tres: goenji, sakuma y aldena tienen sangre que atrae a Ángela, Eleanor y Rafaela

- Bueno ya que son inmortales ¿pueden convertir a los humanos? – pregunto tsunami

- Si – contesto Ángela en un suspiro – con tres intercambios de sangre

- Entendemos – dijeron todos asintiendo

- ¿para que son sus rosarios? – pregunto Tachimukai

- Para que el sol no nos queme – dijo sonriendo Rafaela – y protege de que no enloquezcamos por la sangre aunque ya no ocurre

- ¿es cierto lo del…? – iba a preguntar Endo

- El ajo no nos hace nada, ni los objetos religiosos, mas bien todo es leyenda pero nada cierto – contesto Shion con una mueca – ahora quiero ver lo de la sangre

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ángela sorprendida

- Hoy nos alimentamos todas así que primero quiero que tu Endo te hagas un pequeño pinchazo– dijo Shion seria – luego el siguiente

El chico asintió mientras la chica de mechas moradas le daba un alfiler y este se pinchaba surgiendo la sangre. Las cuatro vampiresas no se movieron y arquearon una ceja. Eso decía que la sangre de Endo no les atraía. El alfiler le fue dado a Aki, la chica hizo lo mismo que Endo pero no ocurrió nada. Los siguientes fueron kido, Someoka, fubuki, Hiroto, Nagumo, Suzuno y Midorikawa. Pero nada ocurría.

- Bueno ya hemos probado en nueve ahora quiero ver en ustedes: aldena, sakuma y goenji – dijo Shion a lo que el italiano asintió mientras se pinchaba y luego lo hacia sakuma y por ultimo goenji

Rafaela, Eleanor y Ángela se tensaron al sentir la dulce sangre de los tres chicos que las mareaban. Las chicas intentaron contenerse sabiendo que sus ojos cambiaban a unos rojos, todos miraban como el trió peleaba por no cambiar. Cosa que no consiguieron ya que las tres cambiaron a su forma vampiro sorprendiendo a sus amigas ya que las vampiresas usaban los rosarios. Las chicas saltaron sobre fidio, sakuma y goenji (ya saben quien con quien). Gaby junto con Ariadna sujetaron contra el suelo a Ángela quien se movía con la necesidad de beber de goenji, al igual que Desirée y Aura sujetaban a Rafaela mientras Bianca y Ruxandra sujetaban a Eleanor. Shion buscaba una explicación para este comportamiento pero no encontró respuesta. Cuando las tres dejaron de pelear y se relajaron se dieron cuenta del horror de la situación, todos les miraban asustados. Ángela dejo que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas cuando recordó que su propia familia le había mirado hace tiempo de la misma forma. La chica se zafo de los brazos de sus amigas y huyo sin mirar atrás. Rafaela miro a Eleanor, ambas asintieron alejándose de sus amigas y corriendo en diferentes direcciones mientras las lagrimas salían de los ojos de ambas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Haruna preocupada – ¿Por qué lloraban las tres?

- Vieron los rostros de miedo de ustedes – dijo Shion con tristeza – creo que te sentirías igual si vieras a tus amigos mirarte con horror

- ¡eso no fue…! – dijo Endo pero luego callo al ver el rostro de todos asustados

- No son los primeros en repudiarnos – dijo Ariadna en un suspiro – muchos de los humanos se asustan

- O te gritan llamándote siervo del diablo – dijo Desirée con una mueca para luego borrarla del rostro – Ángela paso una vida dura al igual que muchos así que solo le hicieron recordar algo malo

- Ella estará bien – dijo Gaby preocupada – yo espero eso

- ¿A dónde fue Ángela? – pregunto goenji sin mirar al resto mientras se levantaba

- A nuestra casa – dijo Aura – Rafaela supongo que fue a la escuela y Eleanor al parque

Goenji, Fidio y sakuma se fueron en silencio mientras todos les veían. Toramaru sonrió al darse cuenta por donde iban los sentimientos de esos tres. Gianluca y Marco también sonrieron sabiendo que esos tres ya estaban enamorándose.

Sakuma camino un buen rato hasta llegar al parque busco con la mirada a la rubia pero no la encontraba, el chico suspiro con decisión. Siguió caminando hasta que la encontró al lado de un árbol. Eleanor tenia el rostro oculto entre sus piernas, mientras se abrazaba. Sakuma le miro preocupado, se acerco con cuidado a ella y con delicadeza le movió el brazo. La chica levanto la vista y varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas, el peliceleste le miro con ternura. Ella parecía una niña pequeña que necesitaba ser protegida de todo mal. El se agacho y se sentó al lado de la rubia quien solo sollozo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, el le acaricio el cabello tiernamente mientras ella lloraba.

- Calma Eleanor – le susurro sakuma a lo que la chica le miro con tristeza

- Lo siento casi te vuelvo a atacar – dijo Eleanor entre lagrimas – soy un monstruo

- No lo eres – dijo el peliceleste enfadado porque ella pensara eso de si misma – ayer cuidaste de mi, además como te podrían decir monstruo si lloras cuando no me haz dañado

- Lo intente – dijo la chica bajando la mirada apenada

- Pero no lo hiciste – dijo sakuma sonriendo

- Tal vez porque me sujetaron – dijo la chica con sarcasmo a lo que sakuma rio – esto no es gracioso

- Me rio porque le buscas lo negativo a todo – dijo el peliceleste – no se porque estas obsesionada con mi sangre pero para evitar problemas evitare hacerme sangrar

- ¿eso se podrá? – pregunto Eleanor arqueando una ceja

- Se puede intentar – dijo sonriendo el ojinaranja – ahora para de llorar que tu no eres así prefiero cuando sonríes

- ¿prefieres que sonría? – dijo la chica sonriendo – sabes si no supiera que no te caigo bien consideraría eso como un piropo – el chico se sonrojo volteando la mirada – es broma sakuma

- Pues a decir verdad no me caes mal ya – dijo el chico fastidiado – pero no te veo como algo mas que una amiga

- Lo se – dijo la chica sonriendo mientras el peliceleste le ayudaba a pararse

Ella tropezó con algo y casi cae para adelante solo que sakuma le atrapo abrazándola. La rubia sintió como algo en su corazón se calentaba mientras sus mejillas obtenían un bonito color carmesí. Trago saliva al notar que le gustaba estar así de cerca de sakuma. El le miro divertido mientras la chica trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

- Eres algo torpe – dijo sakuma sonriendo de oreja a oreja

- Cállate – dijo la chica mirando a otro lado inflando sus mejillas como una niña chiquita a lo que sakuma sonrió mas

Fidio llego a la entrada del Raimon y encontró a Rafaela sentada en el suelo mientras lloraba. El italiano se acerco preocupado, cuando ella le miro solo se lanzo a abrazarlo mientras sollozaba. El ojiazul miro a la chica para después corresponder al abrazo, verla así le recordaba a una niña sola que necesitaba a alguien. Fidio le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, secando las lágrimas que aun caían.

- Deja de llorar – pidió fidio sonriendo – no se te ve bien

- Cállate – dijo la chica bajando la mirada – perdóname Aldena, yo no quise lastimarte, ni siquiera se porque me atrae tanto tu sangre

- Tal vez porque mi sangre es de mejor calidad – dijo el italiano sonriendo de oreja a oreja a Rafaela quien se quedo como estatua para comenzar a reír – ¿Qué?

- Muy chistoso Casanova – dijo sonriendo Rafaela – te aseguro que hay sangre mas deliciosa

- ¿enserio? – pregunto el chico con burla – entonces porque te me lanzas por beber de mi

- Ya te dije que no se la razón – dijo Rafaela haciendo un puchero – en verdad eres molesto Casanova

- ¿ya estas mejor? – pregunto fidio a lo que Rafaela asintió

- Gracias – dijo la chica sonriendo sinceramente sonrojando a Fidio

- Para eso están los amigos ¿no? – pregunto el chico sonriéndole

- ¿soy tu amiga? – pregunto la peliplateada sorprendida

- Pues supongo – dijo el chico a lo que Rafaela sonrió mucho mas

Ella se acerco y abrazo al italiano. El solo se paralizo para luego corresponder al abrazo de la joven, mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella. Rafaela estaba sonrojada, no entendía porque necesitaba abrazar a fidio solo lo tenia que hacer. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun más. Negó con la cabeza, se separo de fidio y le volvió a agradecer.

- Deberíamos volver – dijo fidio sonrojado – nos esperan

- Si – dijo Rafaela sintiendo su corazón acelerarse

Goenji llego a la casa de Ángela y toco el timbre esperando que la chica le abriera. Paso un buen rato a lo que luego salió Ángela. La pelinegra tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, mientras de sus mejillas surcaban aun lagrimas. Le abrió la puerta para luego abrazarlo y sollozar contra el pecho del delantero. Goenji le sostuvo mientras entraban a la casa y cerraba la puerta. Ella siguió llorando hasta que ya no pudo mas, solo hubo un silencio entre ambos.

- Yo lo lamento – dijo Ángela sollozando

- No te preocupes – dijo el delantero acariciándole la mejilla

- Si debo de preocuparme – dijo la chica horrorizada – pude matarte

- Pero no paso así que solo olvídalo – dijo el delantero

- No es algo fácil de olvidar – se quejo la chica – ¿no te da asco estar sentado junto a un monstruo?

- No y no eres un monstruo – dijo goenji en un suspiro – eres Ángela

- Soy un monstruo – dijo la chica enojada

- No lo eres – dijo goenji retándola con la mirada

- ¡que si! – dijo Ángela aceptando el reto

- ¡no! – dijo el delantero

- ¡si! – repitió la chica

- ¡no! – dijo el delantero fastidiado

Y así estuvieron entre si y no hasta que ambos se rindieron empezando a reír. Ángela sonrió al delantero, le agradaba este chico y de alguna forma le apreciaba como un valioso amigo. Le abrazo sonriendo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo, le agradaba tener al chico a su lado y de alguna manera disfrutaba de pelear con el. El pelicrema sintió sus mejillas arder, a lo que se avergonzó separándose de Ángela. Ella le sonrió.

- ¿paz? – pregunto Ángela a lo que goenji estrecho la mano que le ofrecía la pelinegra

- Paz, ahora ¿amigos? – pregunto el ojicastaño

- Amigos – confirmo una sonriente Ángela

- Pues ya es tarde y supongo que el entrenamiento se cancelo – dijo goenji viendo la hora en el reloj de la pared

- Si – dijo Ángela a lo que miro a goenji – ¿aun quieres que vea a tu hermana?

- Por supuesto – dijo goenji arqueando una ceja – ¿algún problema?

- No, solo pregunte a las once – dijo Ángela a lo que el delantero asintió – te veo mañana

- Adiós, entonces – dijo goenji mientras se iba de la casa y Ángela observo la puerta cerrarse

- En que me metí – se dijo Ángela al recordar que conocería a la familia de goenji

Las chicas volvieron a su casa agotadas. Después de todo hoy había sido un di agotador. Valen, Shion y Alison aun estaban algo fastidiadas por los chicos que conocieron ese día. Subieron las escaleras y escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la puerta de Ángela. Todas se miraron entre si antes de asentir y abrir la puerta. Ángela estaba rebuscando en su armario algo mientras un montón de ropa estaba tirada en el suelo. Todas miraron sorprendidas a la pelinegra quien les volteo a mirar.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto sonriente Shion – ¿un ciclón paso por aquí?

- Mañana iré a la casa de goenji para conocer a su hermanita – dijo Ángela en un suspiro – no se que ponerme

- Bien, déjame ayudarte – dijo Eleanor buscando entre la ropa hasta que encontró algo – mira esto te quedara genial

- ¡eh! No había visto ese vestido – dijo Ángela sorprendida – ni me acuerdo cuando lo compre

- Bueno con esta chaqueta – dijo Eleanor cogiendo algo entre el montón de ropa – quedara genial

- Es una suerte que Eleanor sepa tanto de moda – dijo Alison sonriendo a lo que todas asintieron cuando sonó el teléfono

- Voy yo – dijo Ariadna saliendo del cuarto, bajando las escaleras rápido y contestando el teléfono – ¿Alo?

- Ariadna – dijo una voz masculina que reconoció al instante la chica

- ¿Atsuya? – pregunto la chica sorprendida – ¿Qué ocurre?

- Llamaba para preguntarte si querías pasar el domingo en nuestra casa – dijo el chico – después de todo aun debes devolverle la ropa a Shiro

- Es cierto – dijo Ariadna recordando lo que paso ayer – bien iré como a las once ¿te parece?

- Bien te esperamos – dijo Atsuya antes de colgar

- Todo salió a la perfección – dijo el pelirosa sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras su hermano dormía en el mueble – ahora tal vez te des cuenta que te gusta Ariadna, hermanito y para eso yo te ayudare

Mientras en casa de las chicas, Ariadna pensaba en la invitación de mañana. Bien hecho, se reprocho ella misma ahora pasaras el día con el principito y su hermano. Bueno la idea no le desagradaba. Subió las escaleras y les conto a las chicas sobre lo de mañana a lo que Eleanor sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Buscare algo para que te pongas – dijo la chica sonriendo mientras iba a la recamara de Ariadna

- Pues ahora que lo dices – dijo Gaby pensativa – yo creo que iré a la casa de Kazemaru para darle su ropa

- Entonces escogeré tu ropa – grito Eleanor desde el cuarto de Ariadna haciéndole salir a todas gotas en las cabezas

- Si que le gusta mucho escoger la ropa de las personas – dijo divertida Valen a lo que el resto rio mientras Eleanor salía haciendo un puchero

- Yo le daré la ropa a Hiroto el lunes – dijo Desirée

- Igual nosotras – dijo Aura señalándose a ella junto a Bianca y Ruxandra

- Bien ¿pues alguien cocino algo? – dijo Alison – muero de hambre

- Iré a cocinar algo rápido – dijo Ruxandra bajando las escaleras

- Ángela – le llamo Shion a la pelinegra quien le miro curiosa – ¿te gusta goenji?

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Ángela sonrojada y nerviosa – ¡no! Es solo un amigo

- Si tu lo dices – dijo Shion sonriendo con picardía

- Lastima que no te invito fubuki sino el rosadito ese, Ariadna – dijo Alison fastidiada a lo que Ariadna rio

- No te agrada Atsuya ¿eh? – dijo divertida la pelicafe

- No, es un egocéntrico – dijo Alison enojada

- Bueno es mejor que ese tal Fudo – dijo Shion enojada – es un maleducado

- Peor es ese cuatro ojos – dijo Valen fastidiada

- Ya chicas – dijo Bianca sonriendo – al final se llevaran bien como nosotras con los chicos

- ¡claro que no! – gritaron las tres enojadas

- ¡claro que si! – contraatacaron las demás empezando a reír

Kido suspiro mientras leía un libro. Estaba enojado, después de todo esa loca le golpeo con el balón muy fuerte en la cabeza. Aunque esa loca es la prima de Endo y era muy bonita, pensó sonrojándose. Y una lycan. Se recordó el chico negando con la cabeza para seguir con su lectura.

Fudo estaba en su cama pensando en la tal Shion. Era una chica hermosa, pensó el chico sonrojándose. Y una vampiresa. Pero se divertía peleando con ella así que por el seguiría con mas peleas. Sonrió burlón ante el recuerdo de verla enojada, era mas bonita así.

Fubuki miro a su hermano arqueando una ceja al ver que estaba algo enojado. Atsuya no sabía ocultar emociones y en este caso era muy obvia su molestia. Shiro considero preguntarle que pasaba cuando recordó a cierta chica de ojos plateados, cabellera chocolate con mechas azules. Una sonrisa surco su rostro al darse cuenta que su hermano pensaba en Alison Groger.

- Pensando en Alison – dijo con picardía fubuki a lo que Atsuya se sonrojo al ser descubierto

- Solo pienso en ella porque es una chica molestosa – contradijo Atsuya sonrojado

- Si como no – se burlo fubuki a lo que Atsuya le fulmino con la mirada para después sonreír con maldad haciendo asustar a su hermano

- ¿Y soñaste bien con Ariadna? – dijo Atsuya a lo que fubuki se congelo

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto el chico nervioso

- Eres tan hermosa Ariadna, nunca conocí a una chica tan linda y tierna como tu – dijo Atsuya tratando de imitar la voz de fubuki

- Yo…no…lo puedo explicar – dijo fubuki nervioso haciendo reír a su hermano

- ¿te gusta? – pregunto Atsuya a lo que fubuki suspiro rendido

- Si – confeso fubuki sorprendiendo a Atsuya – Ariadna me gusta mucho

- Pues es tu día de suerte – dijo Atsuya sonriendo de oreja a oreja – invite a Ariadna a pasar el día con nosotros

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo fubuki horrorizado para luego mirar con una aura demoníaca a su hermano – ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

- Espera shiro – dijo Atsuya asustado y retrocediendo mientras su hermano les seguía – mira el lado positivo ahora te le puedes confesar

Atsuya no termino la oración porque su hermano comenzó a perseguirlo mientras el pelirosa huía por su vida. Fubuki no estaba muy feliz ante la noticia que le dio su hermano después de todo, el sabia que Ariadna no estaba enamorada de el. Pero eso podía cambiar, se dijo con una sonrisa. Haría que su loba blanca se enamorara de el costara lo que costara. Y más pronto de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**espero pronto subir el siguiente capitulo.**

**besos y abrazos**


	8. Capitulo 7: Un día para disfrutar

**hola a todos aquí esta el capitulo de hoy y creo que logre hacerlo un poquito mas largo (o es mi impresión). bueno les dejo para que lo lean**

* * *

**capitulo 7: Un día para disfrutar **

Ángela suspiro fastidiada en cuanto recibió otra mirada de un chico. Todo era culpa de Eleanor, que le había buscado un traje que la hacia ver adorable. Consistía en un vestido con volados al final que le llegaba a los muslos, era un bonito rosado claro. Encima usaba una chaqueta negra con blanco que llevaba una calavera con cruz, unas medias blancas junto a unas convers rosadas igual al vestido, su cabello iba suelto y con sus ondas naturales. Otro chico le miro de discretamente pero Ángela le fulmino con la mirada fastidiada, a lo que el chico se asusto y se volteo. La pelinegra quedo frente a la puerta de goenji, respiro hondo y toco el timbre sabiendo que se había demorado dos más de lo acordado. De inmediato le abrió una señora de edad. Ella le sonrió a Ángela reconociéndola igual que lo hizo la pelinegra.

- Buenos tardes – saludo Ángela a la nana de goenji y Yuka – ¿se encuentra goenji?

- Si, entre por favor señorita Ángela – dijo la nana sonriendo – ¡joven Shuuya! ¡acaba de llegar su amiga Ángela!

- ¡Ya llego! – dijo una voz de niña

En ese momento Ángela vio a una pequeña niña de cabellera marrón, sus ojos eran igual a los de goenji. Ángela no pudo evitar sonreír ya que esa pequeña le recordaba a su propia hermana, Lili, pensó con pena en su interior. La pequeña se acerco y miro con un sonrojo en las mejillas a Ángela.

- Tu debes de ser Yuka-chan – dijo con una sonrisa Ángela a lo que la niña asintió

- Si – dijo Yuka sonriendo – ¿usted es Ángela?

- Si – dijo Ángela sonriéndole con calidez – ¿Cómo sabes de mi?

- Mi hermano habla mucho de ti – dijo la ojicastaño a lo que Ángela se asombro

- ¿Goenji te hablo de mí? – pregunto la pelinegra sorprendida

- Si y usted es mas hermosa de lo que el habla – dijo Yuka sonriendo a lo que Ángela se sonrojo avergonzada

- Yuka – llamo goenji bajando las escaleras y sorprendiéndose al ver a Ángela

El pelicrema se sonrojo al ver a la hermosa joven vestida con esa ropa. Trago saliva mientras su nana sonreía mucho más. Ángela le sonrió mientras Yuka se lanzaba a abrazar a su hermano, el pelicrema acepto el abrazo con una sonrisa.

- Tu hermana es muy linda – dijo Ángela sonriendo con sinceridad

- Gracias – dijo Yuka mientras goenji asentía

- Es mas bonita de lo que hablabas hermano – susurro Yuka a goenji pero Ángela lo escucho igual sonrojándose a lo que el delantero se avergonzó mas

- Yuka por favor – dijo el chico entre dientes

- ¿podemos ir por unos postres? – pregunto Yuka a lo que goenji miro a Ángela

- Claro Yuka-chan – dijo Ángela – yo también quiero comer unos dulces

- Entonces vamos – dijo goenji mientras se dirigían a la puerta – y gracias por venir Ángela

- Una promesa, es una promesa – dijo Ángela con diversión – y lamento llegar tarde pero tuve que ayudar a limpiar la casa

- No te preocupes – dijo el delantero sonriendo

Fubuki miro la hora antes de suspirar otra vez. Estaba nervioso, después de todo la chica que le gustaba vendría aunque se había retrasado dos horas. El peligris miro a Atsuya el cual solo arqueo una ceja, tal vez no venga pensó el peligris. Tocaron el timbre congelando a fubuki, Atsuya suspiro antes de levantarse para abrir la puerta siendo seguido por fubuki. Cuando el pelirosa abrió la puerta, ambos chicos se congelaron al ver a Ariadna. La pelicafe usaba una falda de bolados negra hasta el muslo, una camiseta celeste y unas delicadas sandalias negras que se amarraban a los tobillos por cintas. Su largo cabello iba atado en una cola alta. Sonrió a los gemelos mientras cargaba una bolsa celeste.

- Buenos tardes– saludo Ariadna – yo tuve que ayudar en la limpieza de la casa a que me demore, lo lamento

- Hola – dijo Atsuya sonriendo a la pelicafe mientras fubuki la miraba embobado a lo que el pelirosa le codeo regresándolo a la realidad – no te preocupes llegaste igual

- Buenos tardes – saludo fubuki sonrojado por lo bonita que estaba la chica

- Por cierto, toma fubuki – dijo Ariadna dándole la bolsa al peligris – gracias por la ropa que me prestaste

- ¡oh! – dijo el chico sorprendido mientras asentía – no te preocupes

- Ya esta lavada – dijo Ariadna sonriendo – y ¿Qué haremos?

- Pues yo me quedare en casa a terminar mi tarea – dijo en un gemido de fastidio Atsuya – no la termine, pero ustedes pueden ir a dar un paseo

- ¿te parece? – pregunto curiosa Ariadna a fubuki quien asintió – bien, vámonos entonces – dijo saliendo

- Si – dijo fubuki dándole la bolsa a Atsuya – gracias

- Pásala bien y me debes una – dijo el pelirosa sonriendo

- Si te la devolveré un día – dijo el chico sonriente antes de salir y alcanzar a la pelicafe

Kazemaru termino de desayunar para después lavar los trastes sucios. Gran domingo, se dijo mentalmente con aburrimiento. En ese momento sonó el timbre, el chico se extraño ya que sus padres no llegarían hasta la noche y no invito a sus amigos. Termino de lavar y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a Gabriela. La castaña usaba una falda blanca de bolados, una blusa negra que resaltaba su bonita figura junto a unos zapatos de tacón blancos con correas negras. La chica llevaba una bolsa roja, ella sonrió al peliazul a lo que este se sonrojo.

- Buenos días kazemaru – dijo Gaby sonriendo con ternura

- Hola Gabriela – dijo el peliazul sorprendido – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo vine para darte esto – dijo la castaña dándole la bolsa al chico quien reviso extrañado el contenido dándose cuenta que era su ropa

- Es mi ropa – dijo el chico sorprendido

- Ya esta lavada y gracias por prestármela – dijo Gaby sonriendo de oreja a oreja – ¿tus padres no están?

- No – dijo kazemaru en un suspiro – estoy solo y aburrido

- Pues eso puede cambiar – dijo Gaby sonriendo mas – te invito a dar un paseo conmigo

- ¿un paseo contigo? – dijo el ojiavellana sorprendido

- Correcto conejito – dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo y sonrojándolo – claro a menos que no quieras – la chica se entristeció

- No, esta bien iré contigo – dijo kazemaru alarmado por la cara triste de la chica que sonrió al escuchar lo que dijo kazemaru

- ¡Entonces vamos ya! – dijo la castaña jalando al peliazul quien sonrió al verla feliz

- Espera la ropa – dijo el chico soltándose y dejando la bolsa en la mesa antes de salir siguiendo a Gaby que sonrió mas

Goenji, Ángela y Yuka caminaban rumbo a la pastelería que el pelicrema recomendó. Yuka y la pelinegra conversaban animadamente mientras el ojicastaño sonrió alegre al saber que se llevaban tan bien. Yuka salto feliz cuando Ángela le conto que una vez viajo a Paris y pudo ver la torre Eiffel. Su hermana le dijo a Ángela que un día quería viajar por el mundo a lo que la ojigris le dijo que un día podían ir juntas.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto emocionada Yuka a lo que Ángela asintió

- He viajado mucho así que te podría enseñar los diferentes países – dijo Ángela divertida

- Gracias – dijo Yuka – ¿puedo ir un día a tu casa?

- Cuando quieras – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo – pero tu hermano debe acceder

- ¿podemos onii-chan? – pregunto Yuka ilusionada a goenji quien asintió

- Cuando quieras Yuka – dijo el chico a lo que Yuka sonrió muy feliz

- ¿Qué pastel quieres Yuka-chan? – pregunto curiosa Ángela a la niña

- De chocolate – dijo la niña sonriendo – ¿tu onee-chan?

- Yo quiero de fresas – dijo la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja – es mi favorito aunque también me gustan las tartas de manzana ¿tu goenji?

- Yo solo uno de vainilla – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Cómo es tu familia onee-chan? – pregunto Yuka sin darse cuenta que Ángela se tenso para luego hacer una mueca

- Mi familia – susurro Ángela triste a lo que goenji se preocupo

- Yuka no debes preguntar cos… – intento decir el pelicrema pero Ángela sonrió con cariño a Yuka

- Mi familia, pues están mi padre y mi madre, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Romeo – dijo sonriendo Ángela – y también Lilia… bueno solo son los tres – dijo con una mueca la pelinegra – ahí que darnos prisa que muero de hambre

- Si – dijo Yuka caminando mas rápido con la vampiresa

- Romeo y Lilia…– dijo goenji frunciendo el ceño – hay alguien mas

Los tres llegaron a la pastelería y ordenaron sus pasteles sentándose a comer mientras seguían conversando. Goenji miraba de vez en cuando a Ángela cuando sonreía a su hermana, la chica era muy hermosa sin duda pensó el chico mientras comía. Yuka termino y pidió otro a lo que la pelinegra rio mientras terminaba su postre. Al delantero le gustaba esta imagen, después de todo ver a su hermana con Ángela le daba una imagen de familia. Se dio cuenta a donde iban sus pensamientos, ¿porque sentía calidez cuando Ángela estaba cerca? Te gusta, le dijo su mente. El pelicrema gimió horrorizado cuando se dio cuenta de la vedad, le gustaba Ángela como mujer. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Tal vez porque te la pasabas peleando con ella, contesto su conciencia.

- ¿te encuentras bien goenji? – pregunto curiosa Ángela a lo que el delantero volvió a la realidad

- Si – contesto el chico algo confundido

- Estabas distraído – dijo Ángela riendo – ¿en que pensabas?

- En nada – se quejo sonrojado el delantero

- Si tu lo dices – dijo con duda la pelinegra – ¿eh? ¿esos no son fubuki y Ariadna?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el pelicrema curioso antes de voltear y ver a los que entraban

Efectivamente, los que entraban eran fubuki y Ariadna hablando animadamente. Goenji no entendía que hacían esos dos juntos ahí hasta que se le desencajo la mandíbula al ver entrar a kazemaru y Gabriela.

- ¿onii-chan no son tus amigos? – pregunto Yuka curiosa a lo que el ojicastaño asintió

- ¡hey! ¡chicos! – llamo Ángela a la que las dos parejas miraron a Ángela y luego entre ellos sorprendiéndose

- ¿Cuándo…? – se preguntaron al verse para después negar con la cabeza y dirigirse en dirección a Ángela

- Hola – dijo goenji viendo a los cuatro

- Hola – dijeron las chicas divertidas

- Hola – dijeron los chicos algo fastidiados al verse interrupidos en ¨sus citas¨

- Ella es Yuka, la hermanita de goenji – presento Ángela a la niña quien sonrió de oreja a oreja

- Es un gusto Yuka-chan – dijeron las dos chicas sonriéndole a la pequeña

- Ellas son Ariadna Giorgatos y Gabriela Fiore – presento Ángela a sus amigas

- Sugoi, onii-chan y sus amigos tienen novias muy bonitas – dijo la niña inocentemente sonrojando a los seis por el comentario

- ¡oh no! – dijo Ángela nerviosa – Yuka-chan, goenji no es mi novio

- Ni tampoco fubuki el mío – dijo Ariadna sonrojada

- Kazemaru es un amigo – dijo Gabriela mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa

- Pues no parece – dijo Yuka riendo

- Bien, pues…. ¿Qué iban a pedir? – pregunto goenji c intentando cambiar de tema

- Pues unas tartas – comento fubuki a lo que kazemaru asintió – aunque podemos comer después ¿no quieren ir a algún lado?

- ¡Al parque de diversiones! – dijo Yuka emocionada a lo que las chicas asintieron

- Seria divertido – dijo Ariadna feliz – no he ido a uno desde que era una niña

- ¡Entonces iremos! – dijo fubuki decidido a lo que todos le miraron raro – claro, para que Yuka se divierta, jaja

- Bien – dijeron las chicas mientras Ángela, goenji y Yuka se paraban dirigiéndose a la salida junto al resto

Las chicas conversaban animadamente junto a Yuka mientras los chicos iban atrás mirándolas y suspirando cada dos minutos. Se miraron entre si preguntándose con la mirada que ocurría. Era fácil darse cuenta que los tres estaban enamorados de ellas.

- ¿te gusta Ángela/Ariadna/Gabriela? – se preguntaron al mismo tiempo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara – ¿eh? Pues si – se dijeron sonrojados

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto kazemaru en un suspiro al darse cuenta que quería Gabriela como novia – ellas no nos ven como futuros novios y además tuvimos un mal inicio

- Y vamos fubuki, tu eres el suertudo con las chicas – dijo goenji mirando al peligris – ¿alguna idea para conquistarlas?

- Estoy en blanco – dijo el chico tristemente –no se ni que hacer con Ariadna

- Pues ¿tal vez primero volvernos buenos amigos de ellas y luego pasar a algo mas? – sugirió kazemaru a lo que goenji arqueo una ceja

- Y supongamos que solo quedamos como amigos ¿Qué haremos luego? – pregunto el delantero

- Enserio deberíamos primero hacernos mas amigos y conocerlas mejor – acepto fubuki sonriendo – de ese modo nos tendrán mas confianza

- Bien, intentemos eso – dijo goenji sonriendo a lo que los otros asintieron

- ¡Llegamos! – dijo emocionada Yuka mientras veía el enorme parque de diversiones – ¡entremos ya!

- Chicos dense prisa – dijo Gaby mientras los tres chicos llegaban – ¿a que nos subimos?

- Pues subamos a los carros chocones – dijo sonriendo Ariadna a lo que Yuka salto feliz

- Bien – dijeron todos dirigiéndose al juego

Cuando encontraron el juego, todos se subieron a diferentes carritos y empezaron a jugar. Yuka chocaba su carro mas con Ángela o goenji, estos reían cada vez que la niña lo hacia. Pero luego competían entre ellos, mas risas se escuchaban ya que Gaby y kazemaru daban de vez en cuando una discusión pero no tan fuerte como la primera vez que se conocieron. Cuando terminaron bajaron del juego y buscaron otro. Fueron a la montaña rusa, pero como Yuka era muy pequeña hicieron grupos para entrar. Primero fueron kazemaru y Gaby, quienes no paraban de gritar a cada momento. Luego siguieron fubuki, Ariadna, goenji y Ángela, que también gritaron y chillaron. Ariadna se bajo rápido y juro no volver a subir a ¨esa cosa¨, todos rieron ante su comentario. Al rato llegaron a al laberinto de los espejos.

- ¿segura que quieres entrar? – pregunto goenji a Ángela quien rio al darse cuenta la razón de la pregunta

- Si me reflejo en los espejos – dijo con una sonrisa burlona la joven

- Bien, lo sabia – dijo goenji avergonzado

- ¡vamos! – dijo Yuka mientras todos entraban a la atracción

- Yuka no te separes – le advirtió el pelicrema a lo que su hermana asintió

- Esto es genial – dijo Gaby reflejándose en un espejo que la reflejaba mas alta

- Me gustan mas los normales – dijo Ariadna reflejándose en un espejo que la hacia ver pequeña

- Pues sigamos avanzando – dijo fubuki mientras todos caminaban

- Ves esto es genial – repitió Gaby cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola con Ariadna y los chicos – ¡oh no! ¿Dónde están Ángela y Yuka?

- Joder – dijo goenji preocupado por su hermana y Ángela – la ultima vez que las vi estaban a mi lado

- Calma goenji – dijo Ariadna mirando a Gaby – las rastrearemos con nuestro olfato

- Si – dijo Gaby oliendo junto a Ariadna y encontrando un leve rastro – es por aquí – dijeron ambas siguiendo un camino y siendo seguidas por los chicos

Mientras tanto Ángela buscaba a Yuka. La pelinegra vio cuando la pequeña miraba los espejos y se fue alejando, es por eso que la siguió pero le perdió hace unos instantes. La chica suspiro y rastreo el aroma de Yuka encontrándolo con facilidad. Ángela sonrió y siguió el rastro para encontrar a una Yuka llorando con una cortada en la mano. La vampiresa se tenso temiendo enloquecer por la sangre de la niña igual que con su hermano, pero nada ocurrió solo olía normal y no llamaba su atención. Suspiro aliviada y se acerco a la niña.

- Calma Yuka-chan, estoy aquí contigo – dijo Ángela sonriendo con dulzura a la niña – ¿Por qué lloras cariño?

- Es que me perdí y no encuentro a mi onii-chan – dijo Yuka con miedo y lagrimas – ahora me caí y me corte con eso – dijo señalando un espejo roto

- Eres una niña fuerte – dijo Ángela agachándose a la altura de la niña y abrazándola – te aseguro que tu onii-chan nos encontrara

- ¿enserio? – dijo Yuka secándose las lagrimas

- Si cariño el nos encontrara – dijo Ángela sonriéndole con amor y acunándola – ¿quieres que te cante algo?

- Si, mama siempre lo hacia conmigo y onii-chan cuando teníamos miedo – dijo Yuka triste – le extraño mucho – entonces Ángela entendió la razón

- Te aseguro que ella esta en el cielo cuidando de ti – dijo Ángela acariciando a la pequeña – te cantare algo que siempre le cantaba a mi hermanita

- ¿tienes hermana? – pregunto Yuka sonriendo

- Si, pero ella ahora esta en el cielo junto a tu mama – dijo Ángela dándole un beso en la coronilla a Yuka

Ángela comenzó a tararear el ritmo de la canción como recordaba que lo hacia con su hermanita. Yuka se acerco mas apoyándose en la chica mientras la italiana comenzó la letra, la voz era suave y delicada haciendo sentir en paz a la niña.

Gaby y Ariadna se detuvieron cuando escucharon la voz de Ángela. Sus oídos no se olvidaban de la voz de su amiga, ya que raras veces Ángela cantaba. No lo hacia por el recuerdo a su hermana, su tierna hermana que ya esta muerta. Los chicos miraron a las dos jóvenes antes de que ambas sonrieran y siguieran la voz con prisa. Cuando el grupo llego solo se maravillo por la delicada voz de la vampiresa. La pelinegra arrullo a Yuka como si fuera una madre, goenji sintió como esa mujer le recordaba en algo a su madre. La chica termino la canción, y miro al resto sorprendida.

- Hace tiempo que no te oíamos cantar – dijo una sonriente Ariadna – extrañábamos tu voz

- Si, bueno – dijo la chica sonrojada

- Fue una canción bonita – dijo con una sonrisa fubuki a lo que kazemaru sonrió

- Eres una gran cantante – dijo goenji sonrojado a la pelinegra quien asintió sonrojándose

- ¿Ya estas mejor Yuka-chan? – pregunto Ángela con ternura a Yuka quien solo asintió

- Tenia miedo onii-chan – dijo la niña triste – pero onee-chan me canto y ya no tengo miedo

- Gracias Ángela – dijo el pelicrema a lo que Ángela negó

- No te preocupes – dijo Ángela sonriendo – Yuka me recordó a alguien que era especial para mi

- Entiendo – dijo el ojicastaño mirando con intensidad a la ojigris que se cohibió algo

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – pregunto curiosa Gaby mirando a kazemaru

- A los puestos para ganar premios – sugirió el peliazul a lo que todos asintieron dirigiéndose a la salida del juego

Salieron y se fueron a los puestos de premios. El primero fue el de tirara las latas, Yuka miro fascinada un gran peluche de oso panda. Goenji sonrió y pidió un tiro, el hombre acepto y le dio una pelota. El delantero tiro haciendo caer toda la torre de latas y pidió el enorme panda. Su hermana salto de felicidad en cuanto le dio su peluche. Ángela miro un conejo blanco muy bonito que llevaba un lazo rosa en su cuello, Ariadna miro un perro que llevaba una camiseta que decía I LOVE YOU. En vez a Gaby le gusto un gato de rayas que sonreía con un cascabel. Las tres miraron a los peluches antes de suspirar, los chicos vieron lo que hacían y sonrieron entre ellos.

- Quiero un tiro – dijeron los tres a lo que el vendedor asintió dándoles a los tres una pelota

Los futbolistas dieron tiros que derrumbaron a las torres de latas con facilidad, después de todo el entrenamiento de Endo servía para algo, pensaron.

- Quiero el conejo/perro/gato de ahí – dijeron los tres señalando a los peluches que les gustaron a las chicas

- Son todo suyos – dijo el vendedor dándole sus premios a los tres mientras las chicas les veían impresionadas

- ¡eso fue genial! – dijo Gaby sonriendo a kazemaru cuando este le dio el peluche de gato a la castaña sonrojándola – ¿es para mi?

- Si – contesto el sonrojado a lo que Gaby sonrió abrazándolo

- Arigato – dijo la ojirubi cargando a su gato y abrazándolo

- Buen tiro – animo Ariadna a fubuki quien estaba sonrojado, el suspiro y sonrió dándole el peluche a la chica – ¿para mi?

- Vi que te gusto así que lo gane para ti – dijo el ojigris sonrojado mientras las mejillas de Ariadna se teñían de rojo

- Arigato fubuki – dijo Ariadna abrazando a fubuki y aceptando el peluche – eres muy tierno

- No hay de que – dijo fubuki sonriéndole sonrojado

- ¡Wow! Tienes una buena puntería goenji – dijo Ángela sorprendida

- Y esto es para ti – dijo el delantero dándole el conejo a la pelinegra sonrojándola

- ¿en serio me lo das? – pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada Ángela

- Si – dijo feliz goenji a lo que Ángela le dio un abrazo y acepto el muñeco

- Arigato goenji – dijo Ángela a lo que el pelicrema asintió

- ¡eh! Chicos están aquí – dijo Endo llegando junto a Aki, Haruna y kido que les miraron divertidos

- ¿es una cita? – pregunto con picardía Haruna a lo que los seis se sonrojaron negando con la cabeza

- Yuka-chan también estas aquí – dijo Endo saludando a la niña quien solo sonrió

- ¿Pues vamos a la noria? – pregunto Ariadna a lo que todos asintieron mientras kido sonrió con Endo

- Sabes que hacer ¿no? – pregunto Endo a kido quien asintió con una sonrisa

Todos llegaron a la enorme noria. Se miraron entre si para ver quienes subirían, Yuka se quedaría con Endo, kido, Aki y Haruna. Goenji subió con Ángela, Ariadna con fubuki y Gaby junto a kazemaru. La rueda comenzó a girar con lentitud mientras kido se acercaba a el que vigilaba la noria y le pago para que la parara. Los que estaban adentro se congelaron, miraron abajo y el señor dijo que hubo un fallo en los controles y que tardaría un rato.

La pelicafe miro a fubuki quien le brindo una cálida sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar. Ariadna miro la puesta de sol, después de todo ya se había acabado casi el día. Era muy bonito y recordó cuando lo veía junto a sus hermanos. Una lágrima se derramo al recordar el pasado, pero fue secada por la cálida mano de fubuki.

- No llores – dijo fubuki preocupado – no me gusta

- Perdón, es que recordé algo que me entristeció – dijo la chica con una triste sonrisa

- Siempre hay algo que nos pone tristes – dijo el ojigris sonriendo

- ¿también tienes recuerdos tristes? – pregunto la pelicafe a lo que el chico asintió

- Cuando era un niño, yo jugaba en un equipo junto a Atsuya – conto fubuki mientras Ariadna le miraba – termino cuando nuestro equipo gano, íbamos en el auto con nuestros padres y nos atrapo una avalancha, yo pude salir gracias a que Atsuya me empujo – una lagrima cayo por la mejilla del chico – mis padres murieron y yo creí que Atsuya también, bueno hasta hace tres meses cuando termino el FFI mi hermano reapareció y nos conto que sobrevivió pero obtuvo una hipotermia, estuvo internado en el hospital por un tiempo y luego trato de ubicarme

- Lo siento tanto fubuki – dijo con lagrimas Ariadna mientras el chico se secaba sus lagrimas propias para después acariciar el rostro de Ariadna

- No te preocupes al fin y al cabo tengo a mi hermano conmigo – dijo fubuki con ternura

- Yo…yo – intento decir Ariadna hasta que suspiro y miro a fubuki – mi padre me detesta

- ¿Por qué te odiaría? – pregunto fubuki horrorizado

- Yo era una niña de siete y tenia tres hermanos mayores – dijo con pena en su voz Ariadna – se llamaban Artemis, Evan y Dorian, yo les ame mucho pero un día ellos insistieron en que fuéramos de caza

- ¿de caza? – dijo horrorizado fubuki a lo que Ariadna rio secándose las lagrimas

- Un conejo o roedor – dijo Ariadna para luego hacer una mueca – les dije que no fuéramos pero no me hicieron caso, todo iba bien hasta que un cazador nos confundió y disparo contra mi

- ¡dios! – dijo el chico abrazándola con temor – ¿te hirieron?

- No, porque Evan se metió y recibió la bala por mi – dijo Ariadna llorando contra el pecho de fubuki – Dorian y Artemis recibieron balazos pero sobrevivieron en vez Evan no lo logro

- Lo siento Ariadna – dijo fubuki acunándola contra su pecho – no debí preguntar

- Mi padre llego y aulló de dolor cuando vio muerto a Evan – dijo Ariadna en un sollozo – el me miro con odio mientras el resto de la manada nos ayudaba, incluso mi madre me culpo de la muerte de Evan según ellos porque yo era una carga para mis hermanos y si no hubiera estado ahí Evan aun viviría, tal vez tienen razón

- Eso no es cierto Ariadna – dijo fubuki tomando el rostro de la pelicafe entre sus manos – tu no fuiste una carga para tus hermanos, ellos te amaban y te aseguro que yo en lugar de Evan hubiera dado mi vida por ti sin dudarlo

- Fubuki – susurro Ariadna mirando los bellos ojos grises del peligris, perdiéndose en ellos igual que fubuki se perdía en los ojos aguamarina de la pelicafe

- Ariadna – susurro el chico acercándose a los labios de la chica haciéndola reaccionar, ella bajo la mirada apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico

- Gracias por aceptar algo que mis padres nunca hicieron – dijo Ariadna ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico

- De nada Ariadna – dijo el chico abrazándola mas y cerrando los ojos para no despertar de ese bello sueño

Gaby suspiro frustrada al ver que la noria se había detenido. Miro por un segundo a kazemaru antes de volver la vista a la puesta de sol. Era hermosa, como la recordaba con Santiago. Su querido hermano que cometió un error en su vida. Varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Su hermano había sido tan joven y ahora el ya no estaba aquí.

- No llores Gaby – susurro kazemaru tomando con delicadeza la mano de la castaña

- Me pides que no llore cuando solo tengo malos recuerdos en mi vida – dijo con mas lagrimas Gabriela volteando el rostro y tratando de ocultarlo de kazemaru

- ¿Cuáles son esos malos recuerdos? – pregunto el chico preocupado para después negar con la cabeza – disculpa, soy un entrometido, no es….

- Mi hermano Santiago se enamoro de una humana – dijo Gaby en un susurro – el me lo confeso cuando yo tenia casi ocho, me pregunto que debería hacer, yo reí y le dije que no perdiera a esa mujer – las lagrimas cayeron con mas fuerza – mi hermano iba en el auto con Valeria cuando chocaron, ella murió por las heridas mientras Santiago murió quemado en el auto

- Lo lamento tanto Gabriela – dijo el preocupado mientras ella le abrazaba y enterraba su rostro en el cuello de kazemaru

- Mi madre grito a los cielos por perder a su hijo mayor, cuando le intente decir que Santiago amaba a Valeria, ella estallo diciendo que debí haberle dicho a ella esa verdad y aun estaría vivo Santiago – dijo Gaby tratando de calmar sus lagrimas – le intente explicar pero solo me abofeteo y me insulto

- Tu madre no sabia lo que hacia – intento animar kazemaru mientras el quería llorar al ver tan indefensa a Gaby – ella estaba dolida por la perdida

- Yo también lo estaba – dijo Gaby llorando mas – pero ni mis padres estuvieron ahí, ni siquiera Diego mi otro hermano me miro, el solo me miro con tristeza antes de alejarse de mi

- Pero yo estoy contigo – dijo kazemaru abrazándola con mas fuerza – estaré contigo cuando me necesites

- Eres tan diferente a cualquiera – dijo con una sonrisa Gaby mientras el peliazul le tomaba del mentón y se acercaba a ella – kazemaru

- Gabriela – murmuro el a milímetros de los labios de ella pero Gaby se movió dándole un beso en la mejilla y escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en el cuello del chico

- Arigato – murmuro ella cerrando los ojos

- No hay de que – dijo el chico sonriendo con ternura

Ángela miraba a goenji quien arqueo una ceja curioso. Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras volvía la vista a la ventana, la noria se había detenido y era incomodo estar mucho tiempo a solas con el pelicrema. Después de todo, ella casi le había matado por su adicción a la sangre de el.

- ¿Quién es Lilia? – pregunto goenji a lo que Ángela le miro sin entender – cuando nombrabas a tu familia ibas a decir el nombre de una mujer

- Oh – susurro Ángela tensa antes de suspirar – yo iba a decir Liliana, mi hermana menor

- ¿Yuka te recuerda a ella? – pregunto goenji a lo que Ángela sonrió con tristeza

- Tenia el cabello negro y unos ojos chocolate como mi padre – dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra – éramos muy unidas, como tu y Yuka

- ¿Dónde esta ella ahora? – pregunto el chico en una sonrisa

- Muerta – susurro Ángela bajando el rostro a lo que goenji se tenso

- Demonios…yo no quise – intento disculparse el pelicrema – lo lamento

- Esta bien – dijo la ojigris en un susurro – Lili fue asesinada cuando tenia ella seis y yo ocho

- ¿la asesinaron? – pregunto goenji enojado

- Yo era el objetivo – dijo Ángela sin mirar al delantero – me querían matar a mi, lili solo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado

- Ángela – dijo goenji triste recordando lo que el vivió con Yuka – yo te entiendo, por mi Yuka estuvo en un como por mucho tiempo

- ¿Por qué las personas intentan dañarnos por medio de lo que tanto amamos? – pregunto Ángela en un sollozo – lili era todo para mi, cuando ella sonreía yo lo hacia, si ella lloraba yo lloraba, es tan injusto me quitaron lo que mas ame

- Pero se que Liliana estará feliz de verte triunfar en la vida Ángela – dijo goenji levantando el rostro de Ángela y secando las lagrimas que la chica derramo – puede que ella no este aquí como mi madre pero ambas cuidan de nosotros Ángela

- Goenji – dijo la chica entre lagrimas para luego sonreír – gracias, y pensar que por mi culpa casi mueres

- Ya olvida eso – dijo el chico sonriendo para ver con fijeza a Ángela – eres tan hermosa Ángela, tanto como un ángel

- Goenji – susurro ella acercándose al chico al igual que el para unir sus labios solo que la noria se movió antes y las puertas se abrieron a lo que ambos se separaron sonrojados

- ¡eh! ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Endo a lo que Ángela sonrió

- Nada capitán – dijo la pelinegra – ¿vamos goenji?

- Si – dijo el chico sonriendo pero aun enojado por su suerte mientras salían del juego al igual que los otros dos pares

- Onii-chan – dijo Yuka abrazando a su hermano quien sonrió al verla igual que Ángela

- Bueno ya es tarde – dijo Gaby viendo el reloj de kido – y debemos volver ya

- Si, es cierto – dijo Ariadna mirando a fubuki – gracias por todo fubuki, me la pase súper

- Yo igual, gracias kazemaru – dijo Gaby sonriéndole al peliazul

- Fue un gran día, gracias Yuka, goenji – dijo Ángela mirando a los dos hermanos – espero que otro día volvamos a salir juntos

- Eso también lo espero – dijo goenji asintiendo

- Nos vemos mañana capitán, chicos – dijo Ángela mirando a Endo y al resto

- Claro – dijo Endo sonriendo de oreja a oreja – por cierto ¿Valen intentara unirse al equipo?

- Si – dijeron Ángela, Gaby y Ariadna sonrientes - igual que Alison y Shion

- Bueno adiós – dijo Ariadna yéndose junto a las otras dos

Los tres chicos miraron marcharse a las chicas con sonrisa ya que esa tarde había sido la mejor de todas. El resto miro con picardía al trió, al final Rika estaría feliz ya que ella les mando a hacer todo esto. Y ella no pudo venir porque no termino la tarea, pero estaría feliz.

Ángela, Gaby y Ariadna llegaron con sonrisas a su casa. El resto de las chicas les miro con extrañeza y con cejas arqueadas. Ninguna dijo nada solo subieron a sus cuartos y se encerraron. Ariadna abrazaba con fuerza su peluche de perro que le regalo fubuki. El chico que le hacia sentir cosas nuevas, cosas que nunca creyó que podría sentir. Miro al perro y le dio un beso antes de sonreír más mientras recordaba el casi beso con el peligris.

- ¿acaso me estaré enamorando? – se pregunto sonrojada Ariadna para luego entristecerse – pero el es un humano y yo una lycan, esto no resultaría

Gaby salto en su cama antes de abrazar con fuerza a su peluche de gato. Kazemaru era el chico que espero tanto tiempo, con el que soñaba. Y su casi beso, se recordó sonrojándola. Pero luego recordó la realidad, el era un humano y ella una werecat. Y algún día seria la futura líder de su clan.

- ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? – dijo Gaby enojada – por que cuando encuentro a un chico que me interesa y nunca podremos estar juntos

Ángela suspiro otra vez al recordar a goenji. Le gustaba el chico, no lo podía negar. Hoy se habrían besado si la noria no les hubiera interrumpido, y casi lo matas se recordó para luego suspirar. Goenji era un humano y una relación con el seria muy difícil. Además ella eres inmortal y un día goenji moriría. Ese día Ángela quedaría destrozada.

- La vida es injusta – se dijo con tristeza – una vampira enamorada de un humano, de un mortal

* * *

**bueno eso es lo que de hoy. Logre terminarlo y no se como. Bueno aqui estan las preguntas**

**¿se hubieran besado los chicos y las chicas?**

**¿rika es una entrometida?**

**¿ocurrira algo entre los demas?**

**¿angela, ariadna y gaby podran amar a los chicos sin obstaculos?**

**¿endo interrumpio a goenji y angela?**

**bueno eso es todo, adios**


	9. Capitulo 8: Tutoras para los examenes

**hola! aqui esta el capitulo de hoy y creo que me quedo bien. Lo hice mientras escuchaba la cancion de rio roma: tan solo un minuto, bueno eso es todo ahora disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Tutoras para los examenes**

Hiroto, Midorikawa, Suzuno y Nagumo miraron horrorizados al tutor del salón. Les acababa de regañar por no tener buenas calificaciones en algunos cursos, y les advirtió que si en los exámenes de la próxima semana no mejoraban en esas materias le dirían adiós al futbol además de que hablaría con hitomiko-nee.

- Pero sensei – dijo Hiroto horrorizado por la noticia – no puede sacarnos del equipo

- Lo hare señor kiyama si no aprueban los exámenes con excelentes calificaciones – dijo el profesor enojado – es mas ni siquiera debería darles otra oportunidad pero lo hare porque solo tienen un curso desaprobado cada uno ¿entendido?

- Hai sensei – dijeron los chicos derrotados

- Pero recibirán ayuda de unas alumnas de tercero que han destacado en sus clases – dijo sonriendo el sensei – ya hable con ellas y aceptaron ayudarles este sábado

- Bien – dijeron los chicos poco convencidos pero lo que sea por no dejar el equipo

- Pueden retirarse y espero ver resultados en sus exámenes de la próxima semana – dijo el sensei a lo que los cuatro asintieron

Los chicos fueron con auras deprimidas al entrenamiento donde todos les esperaban. No se sorprendieron al ver pelear a kido y Valen, fudo y Shion, Atsuya y Alison. Endo les miro preocupado junto a kazemaru, goenji, fubuki y algunos de los chicos.

- ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto goenji a los cuatro

- El sensei dijo que tenemos cada uno una materia jalada – dijo Midorikawa en una esquina deprimido

- Y si no las aprobamos nos hará dejar el club – dijo Suzuno en un suspiro mientras el resto se horrorizaba

- Pues deben aprobarlas – dijo fubuki a lo que Nagumo bufo molesto

- Para ti es fácil, no tienes matemáticas reprobada – dijo Nagumo a lo que tsunami silbo compadeciendo al chico

- Eso es malo – dijo tsunami – yo a las justas las paso

- Pues yo tengo historia – dijo Hiroto enojado – en el resto estoy con excelentes calificaciones

- Yo tengo geografía – dijo Midorikawa deprimido

- ¿y tu Suzuno? – pregunto kazemaru al albino quien le dio una fría mirada

- Tiene español reprobado – dijo con burla Nagumo a lo que suzuno le mato con la mirada enojado

- Cierra la boca – gruño el chico

- Pero ¿el profesor no dijo algo más? – pregunto Endo a lo que los cuatro suspiraron

- Tenemos tutoras de tercero que nos ayudaran el sábado – dijo Hiroto a lo que el equipo sonrió

- Ven, con la ayuda de ellas aprobaran – dijo Tachimukai sonriente

- Si, tal vez tengas razón – dijo Midorikawa sonriendo mientras veía a las chicas sentadas en el banco junto a las gerentes viendo las discusiones – ¿y el entrenamiento?

- Los esperábamos para probar el balón – dijo sonriendo Endo

- ¡Endo! – grito Valen enojada y con aura oscura – ¡VEN AQUÍ PARA QUE SEAS PORTERO!

- ¡No! – grito horrorizado el chico escondiéndose detrás de Hiroto – ¡no quiero morir aun! ¡tienes a Tachimukai y genda!

- ¡no! – gritaron los dos escondiéndose asustados – ¡pasamos!

- ¡si uno de los tres no viene aquí en un segundo! ¡juro que no dormirán por el resto de sus vidas! – advirtió Valen mirándolos feo a lo que los tres salieron derrotados mientras a todos les salían gotas en las cabezas

- Endo – dijo Valen sonriéndole a lo que Endo asintió poniéndose en la portería

- ¿veamos que tan buena eres? – dijo kido dándole el balón haciendo bufar a la chica mientras se ponía en el centro del campo

- Vuelo sónico – dijo Valen

La chica salto al aire mientras un par de alas le aparecían en la espalda. Cogió potencia frente a la asombrada mirada de todos, y pateo el balón dándole un brillo dorado, este se dirigió a la portería. Endo trato de detener la técnica con su mano fantasma pero no lo logro y se marco gol. Valen sonrió de oreja a oreja a kido mientras este admiraba la técnica. Entro en la cancha Alison y Valen le deseo suerte.

- Cometa azul – grito Alison

La chica corrió a una velocidad increíble mientras brillaba de azul y pateaba el balón con fuerza. La pelota se tiño de azul eléctrico antes de salir en dirección a la portería como un cometa que se agrandaba. Endo se iba a mover pero el balón ya había entrado. Alison sonrió mientras le sacaba la lengua a Atsuya quien solo bufo sonrojado.

- Quedo yo – dijo Shion entrando al campo mientras Alison salía

- No creo que puedas anotar – dijo fudo burlón a lo que Shion gruño fastidiada

- Ya lo veraz – le reto la pelinegra de mechas moradas – hielo estelar

La pelota comenzó a emanar un frio mientras se elevaba para sorpresa de todos. Shion chuteo el balón haciendo que el frio se convierta en hielo, el balón se dirigió a la portería y entro sin mucha dificultad. Fudo asintió dándose cuenta que Shion era una buena jugadora.

- Las tres entran – dijo Endo sonriente – en definitiva son grandes jugadoras

- Gracias primito – dijo Valen abrazando a su primo

- Bueno ¿ahora si podemos entrenar? – pregunto sonriente Ángela mientras goenji le miraba embobado

- Por supuesto – dijo sonriente Endo

- Treinta vueltas alrededor del campo – ordeno Natsumi a lo que algunos gimieron perezosos – si no empiezan será sesenta

- ¡ya vamos! – dijeron todos los jugadores comenzando a correr

Cuando el entrenamiento termino, las chicas se retiraron a su casa igual que las gerentes mientras los chicos conversaban un rato antes de marcharse a casa. Endo toco el tema del día anterior sobre la ¨cita¨ de goenji, fubuki y kazemaru. Todos miraron pícaramente al trió mientras estos se sonrojaban.

- ¿les gustan? – pregunto tsunami con picardía

- Si – confesaron los tres chicos

- Wow – dijo toramaru sorprendido – creí que se demorarían en confesarse un poco mas

- Nosotros también lo pensamos – dijeron todos asintiendo

- Y no fueron citas solo una salida como amigos – dijo fubuki desilusionado

- Pero les dejamos arriba en la noria por quince minutos – dijo Endo a lo que todos le miraron arqueando una ceja – bien, Rika nos obligo a kido y a mi que les diéramos una ayuda

- Bueno gracias – dijo fubuki sonriendo – si te soy sincero casi beso a Ariadna

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos sorprendidos y con los ojos como platos

- ¡Wow! Shiro, tu no pierdes el tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa picara Atsuya a lo que fubuki negó con la cabeza sonrojado

- Ya dije que no nos llegamos a besar – se quejo el peligris bastante sonrojado – solo nos abrazamos y todo quedo ahí

- ¿y tu kazemaru? – pregunto kido a lo que el peliazul se sonrojo con fuerza

- Igual que fubuki – dijo el chico a lo que todos silbaron divertidos – solo que Gaby me beso en la mejilla

- Bueno esos son progresos – animo Endo para luego mirar a goenji – ¿tu goenji?

- Yo y Ángela nos hubiéramos besado pero ¡alguien llego! – dijo goenji fulminando con la mirada a Endo quien rio nervioso

- Hay Endo – dijeron todos mirando mal al capitán – entrometido

- Lo siento goenji – dijo el capitán del Raimon nervioso

- Olvídalo – dijo el delantero suspirando frustrado

- Pues dejemos la conversación por hoy que tenemos que irnos ya – dijo kido parándose – se esta haciendo tarde – los demás le imitaron y se marcharon

Los días pasaron normales, peleas entre kido, fudo, Atsuya, Valen, Shion y Alison. Entrenamientos y cuatro chicos preocupados por aprobar los exámenes. Llego el sábado y en el sun Garden todos jugaban un partido de futbol. Hitomiko observaba con una sonrisa a sus niños cuando tocaron el timbre, ella se sorprendió y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, observo a cuatro chicas que la miraban con sonrisas tiernas.

Una tenía un largo y ondulado cabello castaño con tonalidades rubias atado en una cola de caballo, una piel nívea y unos ojos zafiro. Usaba unos shorts celestes cortos y una blusa blanca de tirantes, con unas sandalias atadas por cintas. La segunda era una joven blanca con unas pecas que casi ni se notaban, su cabello era rojo y algo rizado que estaba atado en dos colas bajas, sus ojos eran esmeraldas. Vestía una falda jean corta, una camiseta de tirantes lila y unas sandalias lilas. Otra era una pelirosa lacia de ojos ámbares anaranjados, usaba una camiseta sin manga blanca y con el símbolo de la paz, unos shorts rosas y unas sandalias rosas. La última era rubia y con una piel delicada, sus ojos eran morados como amatistas. Vestía una blusa negra de tirantes al cuello, unos shorts hasta el muslo blancos y unas sandalias de tiras negras con tacón. Hitomiko acordó que eran tan hermosas que parecían ángeles.

- Buenas días – dijeron las cuatro

- Buenos días – dijo Hitomiko aun sorprendida por la elegancia de las cuatro

- Es un placer conocerla, usted debe ser Hitomiko Kira ¿verdad? – pregunto la castaña a lo que Hitomiko asintió – soy Desirée Roux, soy la tutora de historia de Hiroto

- Yo soy Ruxandra Stoica – se presento la pelirroja – soy tutora de Midorikawa y le vengo a enseñar geografía

- Mi nombre es Bianca di Santis – se presento la pelirosa sonriendo a Hitomiko – seré la tutora de Nagumo y le enseñare matemáticas

- Es un gusto señorita Kira – dijo la rubia con respeto a la dueña del sun Garden – soy Aura del castillo y le enseñare español a Suzuno

- ¡oh! – dijo Hitomiko recordando lo que esos cuatro le habían dicho – ya lo recordé, pasen por favor e iré por los chicos, están jugando futbol en este momento

- Gracias – dijeron las cuatro entrando mientras se quitaban sus sandalias

Hitomiko se dirigió hacia el patio trasero mientras pensaba que tal vez esas eran las chicas que Hiroto, Nagumo, Midorikawa y Suzuno mencionaban entre sueños. Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la mujer, al parecer sus hermanitos estaban enamorados. Miro el patio y vio que seguían en un partido.

- Hiroto, Ryuuiji, haruya, fuusuke – llamo Hitomiko mientras los nombrados la miraban igual que el resto – ya llegaron sus tutoras

- Ya – dijeron los chicos mirando el juego que aun no terminaban

- Si – dijo Hitomiko asintiendo – ahora vayan y pónganse a estudiar

- Eso les pasa por no sacar buenas calificaciones – se burlo osamu mientras los cuatro le fulminaban con la mirada

- Pues yo digo que tienen suerte – dijo Hitomiko sonriendo mientras todos le miraban – sus tutoras son unas chicas muy bonitas parecen ángeles

- ¡chicas bonitas! – gritaron todos los chicos mientras las chicas reían divertidas – yo también necesito ayuda con mis tareas

- Jaja – rieron nerviosamente las chicas

- Pues entren por favor – llamo Hitomiko a las cuatro chicas quienes entraron poniéndose a su lado

- ¡ustedes! – grito Nagumo señalando a las chicas haciendo suspirar a Bianca

- Sabes Nagumo es de mala educación señalar – dijo con burla Bianca a lo que el pelirrojo se sonrojo – y soy tu tutora de matemáticas

- ¡no! – grito el chico horrorizado – ni siquiera sabes el curso

- Para tu información he sacado puros 100 en practicas y exámenes además tengo excelentes calificaciones en mis anteriores escuelas – dijo con una sonrisa Bianca

- Yo soy tu tutora Midorikawa – dijo Ruxandra en un suspiro – espero que sepas algo de Asia al menos

- Si se – se quejo el peliverde en un puchero

- Dijiste que china estaba en Oceanía – dijo con burla reina a lo que Ruxandra rio mientras Midorikawa se sonrojaba

- ¡reina! – se quejo el peliverde

- ¿tú eres mi tutora? – pregunto suzuno a Aura quien asintió

- Soy española así que se me hará fácil ayudarte – dijo la chica sonriendo

- Eso te deja a ti como mi tutora – dijo Hiroto mirando a Desirée quien asintió

- Bueno es un gusto conocerlos a todos – saludo Desirée a los demás jóvenes que la miraban – soy Desirée Roux y soy nueva en la ciudad

- Ruxandra Stoica – se presento Ruxandra – es bueno conocerles

- Aura del castillo – se presento la rubia

- Y yo soy Bianca di Santis – dijo Bianca sonriendo – bueno es mejor que empecemos el estudio

- Si – dijeron los chicos siguiéndolas mientras los demás reían pícaramente y cuatro chicas hacían muecas de celos

Hiroto miraba a Desirée mientras esta revisaba el cuaderno de el. El pelirrojo no podía dejar de mirarla, era tan hermosa y elegante que le hacia admirarla. Ella le dijo algo pero Hiroto no escucho por estar mirándola fijamente, después de todo la lycan le perseguía hasta en sus sueños desde que ella le obligo a ir a su casa y le enseño a picar. En el sueño se imaginaba que ambos reían mientras estaban sentados en el parque luego el se acercaba a ella y la besaba apasionadamente. El ojiverde se sonrojo al recordar eso.

- Kiyama – llamo Desirée arqueando una ceja – ¿me haz escuchado?

- Si – dijo el chico mintiendo

- Bien, dime en cuanto se divide la edad de los metales – dijo la chica a lo que el chico se tenso

- Pues, nadie lo sabe ya que…pues….no lo se – dijo el chico en un suspiro

- Se divide en tres: la edad del cobre, la edad del bronce y la edad del hierro – dijo la chica suspirando –kiyama, esa es la primera pregunta son cincuenta de ellas

- Demonios – murmuro el chico tenso

- Veamos otra – dijo Desirée preocupada – mencióname tres dioses griegos, dos egipcios y tres hindúes

- Pues en Grecia están afrodita, Zeus y artemisa – dijo Hiroto a lo que Desirée sonrió – los egipcios son sejmet, ra y los hindúes no los recuerdo

- Bien, es un avance pero ¿Cómo recuerdas a los griegos y egipcios? – pregunto la chica curiosa

- Porque ustedes mencionaron unos en sus historias y afuro mencionaba a los griegos cada vez que le veía , bueno ra era fácil de recordar – dijo Hiroto sonriendo para después suspirar – si te soy sincero mi fuerte es la tecnología y las matemáticas

- Calma Hiroto se que puedes – dijo Desirée sonriendo a lo que Hiroto se sonrojo

Midorikawa miraba a Ruxandra mientras ella hablaba y hablaba. El chico suspiro embobado cuando ella coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, era tan bella pensó el peliverde. Ruxandra le arqueo una ceja curiosa, el chico recordó sus sueños. Ambos comían un helado, luego ella reía y le daba un beso apasionado que sabia a chocolate y fresa por los helados.

- Midorikawa – llamo la chica algo enojada a lo que el chico reacciono

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el chico distraído

- Te pregunte cual es la capital de Irlanda – dijo la chica enojada

- Es… Ámsterdam – dijo el chico a lo que a Ruxandra le salió una gota en la cabeza

- Midorikawa esa es la capital de países bajos – dijo la chica preocupada – la capital de Irlanda es Dublín – dijo en un suspiro

- Que tonto – susurro el chico golpeándose la cabeza con su palma – pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, no lograre aprobar

- Calma yo se que lo lograras – dijo Rux sonriendo a Midorikawa – a ver dime la capital de gran Bretaña, argentina, Italia y Egipto

- Londres, buenos aires, roma y el Cairo – respondió Midorikawa a lo que Rux aplaudió

- Correcto, lo estas logrando Midorikawa – dijo la chica feliz

- Pues esos fueron los países que enfrentamos en el FFI – respondió el peliverde antes de suspirar orgulloso de el mismo

- Pues si sigues así te comprare un helado – dijo la chica tras o cual al peliverde le brillaron los ojos – y yo cumplo mis promesas

Nagumo suspiro fastidiado, después de todo odiaba las matemáticas. Bianca le seguía hablando, pero le parecía como si fuera otra lengua ya que no le entendía en lo mas mínimo. Miro como la chica suspiro, entonces la recordó como en sus fantasías. En sus sueños ella venia y le daba un tierno beso en los labios que el aceptaba con gusto. Bianca golpeo la mesa con el libro trayendo a Nagumo a la realidad.

- Nagumo te dije algo y no me escuchas – se quejo la chica

- ¿fue…? – intento recordar el pelirrojo

- ¿Cuanto es el valor de ¨x¨, si la operación es 2x+50=4x-10? – pregunto Bianca a lo que Nagumo gimió horrorizado

- No lo se – dijo el chico fastidiado – es…10

- Es 30 – dijo la chica tensa – Nagumo trata de escuchar lo que te digo

- Esta bien – dijo el chico prestando atención

- Mira el -10 pasa como positivo al otro lado mientras el 2x pasa como negativo, se suma o resta y al final se divide – explico Bianca – ahora intenta con esta: ¿Cuánto vale el triple de ¨y¨, si la operación es 120+6y-30 = 360+3y?

- El triple de y es 270 – dijo Nagumo entendido a lo que Bianca grito un ¨si¨ – ya entendí

- Bien Nagumo creo que solo necesitas unos ejercicios mas y lo lograras – dijo sonriente Bianca a lo que Nagumo sonrió de oreja a oreja

Suzuno estaba cansado de toda esta tontería del español, y además que importaba esta materia después de todo el no viajaría a España. Aura le volvió a explicar la misma lección otra vez pero el no entendía. Y la otra razón es que prestaba mas atención a lo hermosa que estaba Aura que a lo que ella le decía.

- Dime las terminaciones de las tres conjugaciones de los verbos – dijo la chica a lo que suzuno se congelo

- No lo se – dijo el chico mirando fastidiado a la chica

- En la primera conjugación los verbos terminan -ar, en la segunda terminan en -er, y en la tercera en -ir – explico la joven

- No se como lo logras – dijo el albino mirándola – el curso es muy difícil

- Es que vengo de España – dijo Aura sonriéndole – y no te preocupes el español es un idioma complicado

- Dime otra pregunta – pidió suzuno en un suspiro

- Dime cuatro verbos con la primera conjugación – dijo Aura

- Caminar, bailar, cantar, jugar – dijo el chico a lo que Aura le asintió con una sonrisa

- Estas lográndolo Suzuno – le felicito la chica

- Pues creo que tienes razón – dijo Suzuno dando una pequeña sonrisa mientras jugaba con su cabello

Reina, Clara, Ai, An y Fumiko espiaban en cada cuarto a las parejas. Reina estaba feliz por sus hermanos, pero las otras cuatro estaban muy enojadas con aquellas chicas. No era justo después de todo ellas estuvieron con ellos desde que eran unos niños y nunca les miraron igual a como lo hacían con ellas. Fumiko apretó los puños cuando Hiroto y Desirée rieron por algo que dijo el. Clara miraba triste y enojada como suzuno sonreía a Aura. An se sentía tan triste cuando Nagumo se burlaba de Bianca y ella le daba coscorrones por no poner atención. Y por ultimo Ai fulmino con la mirada a Ruxandra cuando esta golpeo juguetonamente a Midorikawa porque se burlo de lo que ella dijo. Reina les miro y decidió que era hora de hablar. Hizo una seña a las cuatro a lo que la siguieron.

- ¿están celosas? – pregunto la peliazul a lo que las cuatro se sonrojaron

- Si – dijeron las cuatro luego de unos momentos

- Saben que ellos ya se enamoraron ¿no? – pregunto reina a lo que las cuatro bajaron la mirada

- Pero quiero a Hiroto – dijo Fumiko triste – siempre me gusto y ahora viene esa tal Desirée y arruina todo

- ¿no crees que si Hiroto te quisiera ya hubiera hecho algo? – pregunto con ternura reina – aunque no hubiera venido ella, Hiroto se hubiera fijado en otra chica porque te ve como una hermana Fumiko

- Lo se – dijo ella desilusionada

- Es igual con ustedes – dijo reina mirando a las otras tres – Midorikawa te ve como su hermanita Ai, no como te ve a ti

- No es justo – dijo Ai triste – me gusta desde que era una niña, incluso yo quise estar en el equipo de géminis para estar con el

- Pero el quiere a Ruxandra – dijo reina maternalmente – ya habrá alguien mas Ai

- También Nagumo me ve como una hermana – dijo con una triste sonrisa An – yo siempre lo supe por eso no me ilusione

- Y Suzuno me ve como amiga y hermana – dijo clara sonriendo con unos ojos tristes – le entiendo, Aura se ve como una buena chica espero que le corresponda

- Seria bueno que les dijeran sus sentimientos de todas formas – sugirió reina sonriendo – para que estén mas tranquilas aunque no sean correspondidas

- Si – dijeron las cuatro sonriendo

Hiroto acompañaba a Desirée a su casa después de todo ella le ayudo a aprender todo sobre la historia y al final termino almorzando ahí. Miro a la castaña y vio que estaba con la vista fija en el camino, tal vez estaba aburrida ya que el no le hablaba. Pero ¿Qué le podía decir? Bien, el tenia muchas fans así que debía saber lo que se hablaba con una chica. Pero no es cualquier chica, es la chica que te interesa se recordó.

- Eres francesa ¿no? – pregunto el chico a lo que Desirée asintió

- Si, naci en Marsella – dijo Desirée mirando al chico

- ¿te gusta bailar? – pregunto el chico a lo que Desirée le miro sorprendida – cuando estas en la cancha es como si bailaras

- Pues si – dijo la castaña sonriendo – yo bailo ballet desde los cuatro, y hace cuatro años que practico otros ritmos como el jazz, hip hop, salsa, vals o cualquier otro

- Ahora entiendo la razón de porque caminas algunas veces en puntas – dijo Hiroto divertido a lo que ella le miro sorprendida

- ¿camino en puntas? – pregunto ella sorprendida a lo que el pelirrojo asintió

- Lo haces cuando estas concentrada como hace unos minutos – dijo el chico

- Ni yo sabia eso – dijo ella divertida – eres observador

- ¿tienes hermanos? – pregunto el chico curioso por saber mas de ella a lo que Desirée se paralizo bajando la mirada

- Dos, se llaman Brandon y Dax – murmuro la chica bajo pero audible para Hiroto – también tenia una hermana mayor llamada Amelie, ella fue asesinada por su novio cuando ella tenia diecisiete

- Lo lamento Desirée – dijo el chico preocupado por hacerle recordar el pasado

- Calma – dijo la chica levantando el rostro con una sonrisa pero una lagrima corría por su mejilla – solo es doloroso que ella haya estado embarazada y ese hombre no haya tenido ni piedad por el bebe

- Perdón – susurro el chico abrazándola mientras ella le correspondía – se que duele perder a alguien, mi madre murió al tenerme y mi padre también falleció cuando tenia dos

- Lo siento Hiroto – dijo la castaña llorando y acariciando la mejilla del pelirrojo – estoy bien, solo que aun duele porque le ame mucho

- Estaré ahí para que tengas un hombro en el cual llorar cuando quieras – dijo el chico sonriéndole

- Gracias – murmuro la chica acercándose a la mejilla del ojiverde y besándosela con ternura – eres especial

- Tu también – dijo el viéndole con anhelo – démonos prisa que debes llegar ya a tu casa

- Si – dijo Desirée sonriéndole y reanudando el camino

Midorikawa comía su helado de chocolate feliz porque Rux si cumplió su promesa. Ella sonrió cuando el le miro con brillo en los ojos por su helado, ahora el peliverde pensó debía preguntarle de su vida si quería conocerla mejor. Podía empezar por preguntar de donde venia y luego que le gustaba, si ese era un buen comienzo.

- ¿de donde eres Ruxandra? – pregunto el chico a o que Rux rio – tienes acento en tu habla y es diferente al italiano, francés u otro

- Soy rumana – dijo la chica divertida – solía vivir en la ciudad Alba ubicada en Transilvania

- ¿Transilvania? – dijo el chico divertido – eso me suena mas a Ángela, Rafaela o Eleanor

- ¡hey! – dijo Rux dándole un codazo – eso no da risa – un risilla se le escapo

- Te estas riendo – se burlo Midorikawa – pero bueno cambiemos el tema ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

- Cocinar – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo – siempre me gusto meterme a la cocina y hacer postres o mi cena

- Entonces iré a comer un día porque la vez que probé tus alimentos fui al paraíso – dijo el peliverde con ojos brillantes

- Bueno cocinare para ti cuando quieras – dijo ella sonriente

- ¿tienes hermanos? – pregunto el chico a lo que Rux suspiro

- Gemelos mayores que yo – dijo ella fastidiada – se llaman Velkan y Razvan

- Wow – dijo el chico sorprendido – y esos nombres dan un poco de miedo

- Ellos asustan a quienes no los conocen – dijo ella divertida mientras comía su helado

- ¿hermanas? – pregunto el ojinegro a lo que Rux dejo de comer

- Tuve una hermana de un año mayor – dijo Rux triste – se llamaba Crina y murió cuando tenia ocho

- No debí preguntar – dijo el chico a lo que Rux negó

- ella era una niña casi perfecta lo malo es que era muy aventurera, salimos a jugar por los montes Cárpatos cuando fuimos de visita, un oso nos ataco a ambas – ella trago saliva mientras el peliverde le tomaba con ternura la mano – le mato rápidamente, a mi solo me hirió y me dejo inconsciente

- Lo lamento Ruxandra – dijo el chico triste – no debí preguntar

- Esta bien, ya no duele tanto – dijo ella sonriendo mientras sus ojos brillaban queriendo llorar

- Mis padres me abandonaron aquí en el sun Garden – dijo el chico triste – al parecer mi padre era un jugador y perdió todo, mi madre no lo aguanto y se mato, luego el me dejo aquí y se suicido

- Lo siento Midorikawa – dijo ella llorando a lo que el le acaricio la mejilla

- Todo esta bien, ahora come tu helado o se derretirá – dijo el chico a lo que la ojiesmeralda rio

- Si – dijo la chica comiendo para luego sonreír con burla acercarse a la mejilla del chico y lamérsela para limpiar el helado que le llego ahí – come con mas cuidado

- S-si – tartamudeo el chico sonrojado a lo que Rux rio

Nagumo miro divertido a Bianca, la chica volteo la mirada fastidiada. El rio mas, ya que ella estaba molesta porque el le dijo gata mimada. De cierto modo era verdad ya que Bianca era algo infantil y un tigre. Pensó en un modo de bajarle el enojo, tal vez si le preguntaba cosas de su vida. ¡Si! Se dijo, el quería saber mas sobre ella.

- ¿eres italiana? – pregunto y ella asintió – pues tienes un modo de hablar igual a fidio, Gianluca y Marco

- Soy de Roma – dijo Bianca algo mas calmada

- ¿Qué te gusta hacer? – pregunto el pelirrojo interesado

- Pues actuar, comprar ropa y coquetear con los chicos lindos – dijo ella divertida a lo que Nagumo se paralizo furioso por lo ultimo – ¿Qué?

- Supongo que ya tienes novio ¿eh? – pregunto el fastidiado

- No – dijo Bianca divertida – nunca he tenido, coqueteo para molestar pero nunca voy en serio con alguno de esos chicos

- Que bien – pensó el chico aliviado

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto la chica a lo que Nagumo asintió sonriendo

- ¿tu familia? – pregunto el a lo que la chica se paralizo

- Un hermano mayor y uno menor – dijo Bianca fastidiada – se llaman Luca y Mateo

- Al parecer no les quieres mucho – dijo divertido Nagumo a lo que Bianca suspiro

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que ellos me odian – dijo Bianca triste a lo que Nagumo se sorprendió

- ¿Por qué te odian? – pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo

- Porque mi prima Regina les dijo a mis hermanos que por mi culpa mi madre perdió al bebe que esperaba – dijo Bianca apretando los puños – incluso mi padre creyó en ella, yo no lo hice mi madre me estaba regañando cuando tropezó y cayo de las escaleras

- Calma Bianca – dijo el chico triste – no fue tu culpa

- Pero ni mi familia me creyó – dijo Bianca con lagrimas de rabia – mis hermanos me abandonaron y se fueron con la mentirosa de Regina

- Pero yo estoy aquí – dijo Nagumo a lo que Bianca le miro sorprendido – se como te sientes ya que mis padres me dejaron en el orfanato porque les estorbaba, pero a mi no me importa, ahora me tienes a mi

- Nagumo – susurro ella secándose las lagrimas para que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro – eres el mejor – dijo besándole la mejilla al chico – Arigato

- No hay de que – dijo el chico sonrojado

Aura caminaba con Suzuno ya que recién acababan de terminar con el estudio. La chica le había ayudado bastante, pensó el chico y estaba seguro que aprobaría. La rubia le sonrió con ternura haciéndolo sonrojar. Ambos iban callados así que debería decir algo como de donde venia.

- ¿de que parte de España eres? – pregunto el chico

- Soy de Barcelona – dijo la chica – me crie toda mi vida ahí

- ¿y te gusta la música? – pregunto el chico a lo que le brillaron los ojos a Aura

- La amo tanto como el futbol – dijo la chica muy feliz – amo tocar el piano o ir a un concierto

- ¿Música clásica? – pregunto el chico sorprendido – a mi también me gusta tocar el piano

- ¿enserio? – pregunto feliz la ojiamatista

- Si, el disco que me rompiste era uno con melodías de piano – dijo el chico a lo que la rubia se avergonzó

- Perdón por eso – dijo ella riendo nerviosamente

- No te preocupes, ¿tu familia? – pregunto el a lo que Aura suspiro

- Un hermano – dijo aura fastidiada – los werecats, lycans y vampiros siempre debemos hombres en las familias

- ¿Cómo se llama el? – pregunto el chico a lo que aura suspiro rendida

- Yago – dijo divertida Aura – a el no le gusta mucho pero así le llamaron

- ¿no tienes más? – pregunto a lo que aura suspiro enojada

- Se llama Hernán y es el mayor de los tres pero no me puede ver ni en pintura – dijo aura con tristeza – cree que le intente matar

- ¡que! – dijo suzuno enojado – tu no serias capaz, no eres así

- Pero el no lo entendió – dijo enojada aura mientras le brillaban los ojos por contener las lagrimas – en vez tu que me conoces hace poco me crees a mi y no a otros

- Porque se que no matarías a nadie – dijo el chico abrazándole

- ¿Qué fue de tu familia? – pregunto la chica para luego negar – olvida eso

- Murieron en un accidente – dijo el chico sonriendo con tristeza

- Perdón – murmuro ella antes de sonreír – te estas convirtiendo en alguien importante en mi vida

- Espero serlo – susurro el besándole la mejilla a aura sonrojándola

Cuando los cuatro chicos dejaron a las chicas en sus casa volvieron al sun Garden sonrientes. Muchos se sorprendían de ver tan felices a los cuatro y más al frio de suzuno. Para hacerle reír había que hacer algún chiste bastante decente o que Nagumo se lastimara. Clara sonrió al ver tan feliz a suzuno que decidió decirle la verdad ahora.

- Suzuno-san – dijo clara acercándose al albino cuando todos estaban comiendo y ellos en el patio

- ¿Qué pasa clara? – pregunto el albino a lo que clara sonrió

- Solo le quiero decir que usted me gusta – confeso la chica sonrojada a lo que el ojizafiro se sorprendió

- Yo…lo siento – dijo el avergonzado y clara sonrió

- Se que esta enamorado de Aura-san – dijo la chica divertida – solo le dije esto para sentirme mas tranquila, no lo he dicho para molestarlo o que me tome en cuenta, me conformo con que sigamos siendo amigos

- Sabes que si clara – dijo el chico sonriendo

- No pierda a Aura-san que se ve que es una chica que le hará muy feliz – dijo la peliazul entrando a la casa

- No, no la perderé – dijo el chico sonriendo

An busco a Nagumo cuando terminaron de comer y lo encontró viendo televisión con el resto. La pelinaranja le hizo un seña a lo que el arqueo una ceja levantándose y yendo en su dirección. La chica lo condujo a un rincón mientras el la veía curioso.

- Quiero decirte que me gustas – dijo la chica a lo que Nagumo se sorprendió

- No puedo…– intento rechazar Nagumo pero An rio

- Nagumo te digo esto para estar tranquila no para que me tomes en cuenta además es obvio que te haz enamorado de Bianca – dijo divertida – ahora lucha por ella porque es una chica hermosa y no le faltaran pretendientes

- Lo se – dijo Nagumo en un suspiro para luego sonreír – pero ganare su amor

- Ese es el espíritu – dijo An sonriendo

Midorikawa había sido llamado por Ai, el la miraba curioso mientras la chica le sonreía con ternura. Ella tomo aire y le miro con confianza y amistad. Los demás estaban alistándose para dormir así que era ahora o nunca.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el chico poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza

- Me gustas mucho mido-chan – confeso Ai sorprendiendo a el peliverde

- Ai – susurro el nervioso

- Se que esta enamorado de Ruxandra – dijo la chica sonriente – así que no diga nada solo le digo esto para quitarme un peso de encima, y suerte en intentar conquistar a Ruxandra se que ella le hará feliz

- Gracias – dijo el chico sonriendo a su amiga

Fumiko tomo del brazo a Hiroto y lo arrastro a un rincón. El le miro curioso mientras ella se preparaba para decirle lo que siempre se guardo para ella. Aunque ya no importaba mucho, ya que el amaba a otra.

- Te quiero decir que me gustas Hiroto – dijo Fumiko a lo cual el pelirrojo se tenso

- No puedo corresponderte Fumiko – dijo el con tristeza

- Lo se Hiroto, me vez como una hermana además tu quieres a Desirée así que no te preocupes solo te dije esto para estar en paz – dijo la chica sonriendo

- ¿nada cambiara entre nosotros? – pregunto el tenso a lo que Fumiko sonrió

- Todo seguirá igual y suerte a la hora de conquistar a tu chica – le dijo con dulzura Fumiko a lo que Hiroto sonrió mas

Desirée se removía incomoda en su cama. Un nuevo sentimiento nacía en su corazón por Hiroto. Algo cálido y que no podía describir, ahora ese chico se había vuelto algo tan importante para ella que ya no podría seguir sin el. Hiroto, el chico que la entendió cuando sus padres no lo hicieron, el que esta con ella cuando sus hermanos no lo hicieron. El que perdió a alguien importante en su vida. Al chico del cual se había enamorado.

Ruxandra se llevo las manos a la cabeza confundida por sus sentimientos. Su corazón solo nombraba a Midorikawa porque se había enamorado de aquel glotón. Si ese chico que no le buscaba imperfecciones a ella como lo hacia su madre, el chico que no le grito que desearía verla muerta. El chico por el que moriría sin pensarlo.

Bianca estaba en su mundo de felicidad. Se había enamorado del chico mas lindo de la tierra, del universo. El que nunca la abandonaría, el que la consolaría si lo necesitara. El chico arrogante que creía en ella, que no le dio la espalda cuando necesitaba consuelo. Ese era Nagumo, un chico con un buen corazón. Un corazón el cual ella quería ganar.

Aura tarareaba una melodía nueva mientras pensaba en Suzuno. El la comprendía mas que cualquiera, incluso el no la creía capaz de una atrocidad como ser una asesina cuando ni su propio hermano le creyó. Un chico que era especial para ella, era el chico por el cual daría todo incluso su vida si fuera necesario. Porque la única verdad era que le amaba con toda su alma. Y daría lo que fuera porque el la viera igual. Y que la amara.

* * *

**eso es lo de hoy. Ahora las preguntas**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿debo poner besos?**

**¿deberia hacer mas romance?**

**¿que tartaran de hacer hiroto, nagumo, suzuno y midorikawa para conquistar a las chicas?**

**bien ahora adios!**


	10. Capitulo 9: Sentimientos encontrados

**hola a todos! es un placer volverlos a encontrar y hoy les traigo el siguiente capitulo, me la pase haciéndole mientras escuchaba puras baladas, tal vez por eso lo romántico. jeje, bueno aquí esta disfrútenlo y esta dedicado a Valen y Shion.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Sentimientos encontrados **

Shion estaba sentada en un restaurante comiendo un aperitivo. No se encontraba de humor después de todo aun no encontraba la respuesta para el problema de Ángela, Rafaela y Eleanor. Había algo en la sangre de esos tres chicos que causaban adicción, pero ella no se sintió atraída por la sangre de ninguno de los tres. Además Ángela le conto que la hermana de goenji se corto, pero sus sangre no atrajo a la pelinegra. Entonces ¿Qué sucedía aquí? ¿Acaso esos tres eran los elegidos de sus amigas? Eso era imposible, elegidos humanos ya no existían entre los vampiros. Es por eso que ahora solo se encontraban parejas entre ellos. Shion lo sabia después de todo sus padres eran uno de esos casos. Sus padres se recordó antes de fruncir el ceño y suspirar fastidiada, no quería recordarlos ahora ni nunca. Miro a la ventana y vio a fudo que la miraba fijamente, ella se levanto dejando el dinero y salió para encontrarse con el ojiverde.

- ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto la chica mirando al del mohicano

- Si, quiero saber sobre los de tu raza – dijo el chico con seriedad – todo incluso porque tus tres amigas tiene adicción a la sangre de goenji, sakuma y el italiano

- ¿eso te importa? – pregunto sorprendida Shion ya que el del mohicano parecía que no le importaba nadie

- Aunque no lo creas si – dijo el chico avergonzado y volteando la mirada – ahora dime todo sobre ti

- Ya lo sabes ¿no? – dijo la de mechas moradas sonriendo – soy una vampiresa, y bebo de bolsas de sangre, uso este rosario para no calcinarme – dijo la chica enseñando su rosario

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto fudo mirándole con fijeza

- Porque me dio la gana de venir aquí, además la ciudad inazuma es un buen lugar para vivir – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

- Hay mas así que habla – ordeno fudo a lo que Shion rodo los ojos

- No te diré mas – dijo la chica sacándole la lengua a lo que a ojiverde le salió una venita enojado

- ¡hey! – se quejo el molesto – quiero saber mas

- No – dijo la chica dándose vuelta y yéndose al centro comercial siendo seguida por fudo – no me sigas

- No te dejare hasta que no me digas toda la verdad de ti – dijo el chico siguiéndola a lo que esta suspiro

- Entonces quédate conmigo pero te ignorare – dijo la chica caminando un poco mas rápido

- ¡vamos! – dijo fudo fastidiado – dímelo y me iré

- ¡que no! – gruño la chica parando de golpe mientras fudo no noto esto y choco con ella haciéndola caer y el sobre ella

Fudo abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a la hermosa chica debajo de el. Ella le miro para luego sonrojarse también, después de todo el del mohicano era atractivo. Y lamentablemente Shion nunca había salido con un hombre, ni ninguno había estado tan cerca de ella. Eso era comprensible porque su padre siempre se preocupo más por enseñarle a ser una futura líder. La líder del clan Infernum, el de los vampiros que según los mitos bajaron al infierno. Ella negó con la cabeza y empujo un poco a fudo para que se levantara. El del mohicano se levanto y le tendió la mano a ella.

- ¿estas de buen humor hoy? – pregunto divertida la chica tras lo cual fudo bufo mientras ella se levantaba con su ayuda

- Aprovéchala por que no estoy de buen humor todos los días – dijo el chico sonriendo – ahora me explicaras mas

- Somos seis clanes – empezó Shion mientras ambos volvían a caminar – y están por toda Europa: el clan Lux, el clan Tenebris, el clan Caelum, el clan Infernum, el clan Lunaris y el clan Solaris

- ¿a cual perteneces tú? – pregunto el pelimarrón

- Al clan Infernum – respondió Shion sonriendo – Ángela pertenece al clan Lux, Eleanor al Solaris y Rafaela al Lunaris

- Te pregunte de ti no de ellas – se quejo fudo en un suspiro – pues ¿como se diferencian de otros clanes?

- Por nuestros rosarios – dijo la de mechas moradas encogiéndose de hombros y enseñando el rosario que tenia una gema color morada – los de mi clan llevan una gema morada, los del de Ángela usan gemas blancas, Eleanor naranja y Rafaela azul

- Entiendo – dijo el chico mirándola por un instante – ¿quieres ir por un helado?

- ¿a que viene eso? – pregunto sorprendida Shion a lo que fudo se sonrojo un poco

- Así me hablaras mas de ti – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros– además quiero oír de nuevo la historia de Vlad

- Si tu lo quieres así – dijo Shion sonriendo – vamos entonces

* * *

Rafaela no se decidía lo que debía comprar, Rux le había pedido que comprara unas verduras y pastas. Pero que le importaba a Raf este tema, ella no necesitaba comer y cuando lo hacia era para disimular que era humana. Espaguetis o tallarines, ¡Genial!, esto era lo mas difícil que había echo en toda su vida. Llevaba quince minutos en esto y no sabia que hacer.

- Rafaela ¿Qué haces? – pregunto una voz haciendo sonrojar a la chica porque la reconoció

- Fidio – dijo la chica sorprendida volteando y viendo al italiano quien solo sonreía – solo he venido para comprar víveres

- ¿pastas? – pregunto el chico curioso al ver a Rafaela con los fideos

- Si – dijo Raf en un gemido triste – Ruxandra me mando a comprar y llevo quince minutos decidiendo cual de estos dos llevar

- ¿enserio? – dijo el chico con diversión antes de pensar y sonreír – ¿Qué va a cocinar?

- Dijo algo de bologuesa – dijo Raf recordando – o era buluñesa

- Boloñesa – dijo fidio con una gota en la cabeza

- Eso – dijo la chica sonriendo para luego pensar – ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una salsa italiana – explico el chico con mas gotas en la cabeza

- ¡oh! – dijo Raf sonrojándose avergonzada

- Y para eso se usa los espaguetis – dijo fidio sonriendo a lo que Raf suspiro frustrada

- Soy un desastre para esto de comprar comida o cocinar – dijo la chica fastidiada – después de todo no como nada

- Es cierto – recordó fidio antes de preguntar con la mirada a Rafaela – cuando fui a tu casa comiste, ¿Cuándo fue la anterior vez?

- Como helados o cosas pequeñas – contesto Rafaela sonriendo – Shion ama el helado aunque no es necesario que lo consuma, pero la ultima vez que comí una cena fue cuando tenia cinco años

- ¡eso fue hace diez años! – exclamo el chico sorprendido y horrorizado – ¿Qué fue lo que comiste?

- Fue una sopa verde – dijo Rafaela sonriendo a lo que fidio arqueo una ceja – soy portuguesa así que comía comida de Portugal y esa sopa era mi favorita

- Pues no haz probado la comida italiana – se quejo el chico sonriendo – ¿Ruxandra va a cocinar hoy la salsa?

- ¿eh? – dijo la chica sin entender – no es para mañana ¿Por qué?

- Bien – dijo fidio sonriendo de oreja a oreja – porque hoy comerás en mi casa con Gianluca y Marco

- ¡que! – exclamo la peliplata sorprendida para después negar con la cabeza – yo no como comida solida

- Pues hoy lo harás así que ven conmigo – dijo el chico tomándole de la mano sonrojando a la peliplata mientras salían del supermercado

* * *

Eleanor tarareaba una canción mientras paseaba por el parque aburrida. Alzo la vista y vio la luz brillante del sol, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le gustaba siempre estar rodeada de luz, aunque fuera una vampiresa y esto le dañara no le importaba ya que amaba esto. Alguien le llamo haciéndole dar vuelta, vio que sakuma se acercaba a ella. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar lo que sucedió en este parque junto a el.

- Hola sakuma – dijo Eleanor mirando al peliceleste – ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues kido y yo vamos al parque de diversiones – dijo sakuma algo nervioso – ¿quieres venir?

- Claro – dijo la chica sonrojada

- Pues vamos ya – dijo el chico sonriendo y tomándole de la mano mientras la chica se sonrojaba mas

El chico se la llevo hasta la entrada del parque donde estaban kido y Valen mirándose feo. A Eleanor le sorprendió ver a su amiga hay y mas que estuviera con kido ya que ambos se odiaban, o eso era lo que expresaban. La rubia miro intrigada a sakuma preguntándole con la mirada que hacían esos dos juntos. El chico rio nervioso.

- Llegan tarde – dijeron kido y Valen fastidiados

- Valen ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida Eleanor a lo que Valen sonrió de oreja a oreja

- Me encontré con ellos, sakuma dijo que iba a invitarte a el parque de diversiones y yo me apunte porque vendrías – explico la chica sonriendo para luego hacer una mueca – solo que olvide que iba a venir kido

- Muy graciosa – dijo el chico fastidiado

- Bueno – dijo Eleanor tensa – ¿entramos?

- Si – dijo sakuma entrando junto a la rubia siendo seguidos por kido y Valen

* * *

Alison suspiro frustrada cuando estuvo frente al apartamento de los fubuki y todo por culpa de Ariadna. La pelicafe le rogo que fuera a la casa de los chicos y buscara una pulsera de plata que se le cayo ahí al parecer. Ariadna la estuvo buscando por toda la casa, cuando recordó que la uso el día que visito a fubuki, al parecer se le cayó en la entrada. Ahora su amiga no podía ir porque se sentía nerviosa en la presencia de shiro fubuki, y todas sabían la verdad: estaba enamorada del defensa. Por eso mando a Alison a esta misión tan importante, por la que le debería mucho ya que vería a ese maldito rosadito otra vez.

- Tu puedes Alison – se animo la chica antes de tocar el timbre a lo que abrió fubuki y llego Atsuya quien fulmino con la mirada a la chica

- ¡tu! – grito el chico enojado

- Buenos días – dijo Alison mirando feo al chico para luego mirar a fubuki y sonreír – disculpa que moleste fubuki pero al parecer a Ariadna se le cayo su pulsera de plata

- ¿enserio? – dijo el chico sorprendido – entra y búscala – dijo haciéndola pasar

- Luego vete – dijo Atsuya enojado

- Cálmate que no me gusta mucho estar en el mismo lugar que tu – dijo Alison entrando – ¿por donde estuvo Ariadna?

- Por la entrada – dijo fubuki mientras se agachaba buscando junto a Alison la pulsera de plata

- Es enserio – dijo Atsuya fastidiado mientras regresaba de la cocina con un vaso de agua – deberías de….

El chico no termino porque su hermano se metió en su camino haciéndole caer para adelante y lanzando el vaso de agua hacia Alison. Los gemelos vieron en cámara lenta como el vaso derramaba toda el agua sobre la blusa de la chica y finalmente se rompía. Alison levanto la mirada enojada contra Atsuya quien rio nervioso. Ella arqueo una ceja cuando ambos chicos se sonrojaron bastante, fubuki volteo la mirada y el pelirosa seguía mirando hipnotizado. En ese momento la de cabello chocolate noto que su blusa traslucía su sujetador.

- ¡maldito pervertido! – gruño Alison abofeteando a Atsuya quien le taladro con la mirada

- Fue un accidente – dijo Atsuya molesto mientras cerraba los ojos – además no hay nada bueno en ti, no eres tan especial o perfecta

- Hermano – susurro fubuki asustado retrocediendo a lo que Atsuya miro a la de mechas azules que tenia una aura diabólica mientras su pelo flotaba

- Oh no – susurro el pelirosa retrocediendo asustado

- ¡eres un idiota! – grito la chica enojada dándose la vuelta y saliendo del departamento con un fuerte portazo pero viéndose correr por su mejilla una lagrima

- Loca – dijo Atsuya mientras fubuki le miraba con reproche – ¿Qué?

- Fuiste muy cruel – dijo el peligris negando con la cabeza haciéndole recordar a Atsuya la lagrima de Alison – eso no esta bien Atsuya, heriste los sentimientos de Alison

- Bien – dijo el pelirosa en un suspiro culpable– si me pase pero ella también tuvo la culpa

- Vete a disculpar – dijo shiro yéndose a su cuarto – hacer llorar a una chica no esta bien y aunque seas algo altanero, tu no eres así

- Te veo luego – dijo Atsuya saliendo y tratando de buscar a Alison

* * *

Shion reía junto a fudo mientras comían los helados. Después de todo el mediocampista no era tan malo como ella creía, era alguien de buen corazón aunque era arrogante. Fudo sonrió a Shion con sinceridad, ella era diferente a las chicas que había conocido. Y el era el que siempre miraba a cada falda que pasaba por sus ojos. Pero Shion era algo tan diferente, ella era divertida, inteligente y amable. Lo que siempre busco en una mujer. ¡Oh vamos! Se dijo fudo con una bofetada mental, no te gusta ella. ¡Si claro! Estas enamorándote fudo, le dijo su mente.

- ¿fudo estas bien? – pregunto Shion divertida ante la mueca del chico

- Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo el chico moviendo su cabeza para despejar el anterior pensamiento

- Porque me quedaste viendo raro – dijo la chica divertida – terminaste con tus preguntas

- Si – dijo el chico sonriendo de lado – ¿ahora quieres ir a otro lado?

- ¡oh! El gran fudo esta de buen humor – dijo la chica dramatizando – es un honor el pedido

- Jaja – dijo el chico sarcásticamente – que graciosa, lo digo en serio

- Pues al cine estaría bien – dijo la chica – falta una calle mas y hay una película que quiero ver

- Bien, vamos entonces – dijo el chico caminando junto a Shion hacia el cine – ¿Cuál veremos?

- Una de acción – dijo la chica sonriente – me gusta el romance pero mas la acción

- Pues andando – dijo el chico divertido apurando a Shion

* * *

Valen sonrió al ver como kido estaba mareado por haber subido a la Montaña rusa, en serio este chico no era resistente. Kido le miro feo antes de suspirar y seguir caminando con la prima de Endo, acepto esto solo para ayudar a sakuma con Eleanor. Su amigo le confeso que sentía una fuerte atracción por la rubia, y que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para ver hasta donde llegaban esos sentimientos. Y no le quedo mas remedio que quedarse con Valen.

- Mira kido – dijo Valen deteniéndose y mirando al mediocampista – discúlpame

- ¿Qué? – dijo el chico sorprendido por lo que dijo Valen

- Discúlpame por el golpe con el balón – dijo Valen sonrojada – por llamarte cuatro ojos y discutir contigo toda esta semana

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – dijo el chico sorprendido

- Porque Endo hablo conmigo y me pidió que te diera una oportunidad – dijo la chica mirando al de rastas – dice que eres una buena persona y alguien digno de confianza

- Así que seguirás el consejo de tu primo – dijo kido sonriendo

- Endo es un buen chico – dijo Valen sonriente – le quiero mucho y me preocupo por el

- Pues si se conocen de pequeños – dijo el chico sonriendo – deben ser muy unidos

- Te equivocas – dijo la chica triste – conozco a Endo desde los once y cuando el tenia diez

- ¿Por qué? – dijo el chico sorprendido – ¿nunca le visitabas?

- No sabia que Endo existía – dijo Valen tristemente – mi padre nunca me dijo que mi madre tenia un hermano y que este tuvo un hijo

- ¿Por qué te negaron a Endo? – pregunto kido sin entender

- Porque mi padre detesta que juegue al futbol – contesto Valen sonriendo sin humor – no quería que yo jugara, el quería que fuera una líder es por eso que nunca me conto que tenia una familia humana

- Porque el pensaba en ellos como una debilidad – dijo kido apretando los puños

- Correcto – dijo Valen con tristeza – encontré unas cartas que el padre de Endo le enviaba a mi madre, el contaba en ellas de Endo es por eso que cuando escape con las chicas lo primero que hice fue buscar a Endo

- ¡un momento! – le paro kido petrificándose – ¡ustedes huyeron!

- Si – dijo Valen nerviosa – nosotras somos las futuras alfas de los clanes y en el caso de Ángela, Eleanor, Raf y Shion, serán las reinas de sus clanes

- Ellos saben… – intento decir el chico preocupado

- No – dijo Valen tensa – cuando huimos no dejamos pistas, no cambiamos nuestros nombres por que igual nos encontrarían así que nos mudamos cada cierto tiempo y procuramos no estar en el mismo país que ellos

- ¿Qué harán ahora? – pregunto el de rastas

- Seguir aquí y cuando terminemos este semestre nos iremos a otro lugar – dijo Valen bajando la mirada – aunque si te soy sincera esto no me gusta nada

- Es como si huyeran de un asesino – dijo kido mirándola preocupado

- Seria algo así después de todo cuando nuestros padres no encuentren seremos castigadas – dijo ella tensa – en el caso de las vampiresas será peor y eso es a lo que temo, que dañen a mis amigas

- No las tocaran – dijo kido sorprendiendo a Valen a lo que ella le miro y el sonrió – nos tienen a nosotros y las protegeremos

- Kido – dijo ella sorprendida

- Te lo prometo Valen, te ayudare a cuidar de tus amigas – dijo el estirando la mano a lo que la chica la tomo sonriente – es una promesa y siempre las cumplo

- Gracias kido – dijo la chica besándole la mejilla y sonrojándole – en verdad gracias

- De nada – dijo el chico volteando el rostro aun sonrojado

* * *

Eleanor caminaba junto a sakuma para dirigirse en otro juego. La rubia sonreía feliz ya que esto contaba como cita ¿no? Pues ella creía que si contaba. Miro un segundo a sakuma, el era guapo en todo sentido. Es humano, le recordó su mente y casi le matas. Bien eso no era bueno, pensó la chica nerviosa. Sakuma miro a Eleanor, de esta salida descubriría si estaba enamorado de esta vampiresa. Aunque una mujer que le había interesado desde el fondo de su corazón, la que le preocupaba y le hacia sentir feliz cada vez que el sonreía para el.

- ¿La casa del terror? – pregunto nerviosa Eleanor

- Si – dijo el chico mirando la atracción – quería venir hace tiempo ya que han dicho que la han mejorado

- Pues entremos – dijo Eleanor nerviosa entrando junto a sakuma

Eleanor miro aterrada la atracción y fue peor cuando entro y vio toda la oscuridad. Su cuerpo se tenso de repente recordando su niñez, ella respiro hondo tratando que sakuma no viera su temor. Ambos comenzaron a caminar cuando una momia salió intentando asustarlos, sakuma le jalo con ternura de la mano y avanzaron más. Todo iba bien ningún monstruo le asustaba solo era que estaba muy oscuro y algo apretado. Entonces la luz se apago por completo, sintió como la mano de sakuma se iba de la suya. ¡No! Grito su mente aterrada al recordar como cuando era niña había estado sola, encerrada y casi sin aire. La rubia grito y se fue en dirección a la salida totalmente aterrada y cuando salió, solo corrió lejos para que también se fueran sus recuerdos.

Sakuma busco a Eleanor entre la gente pero no la encontraba. Estaba desesperado y preocupado por la chica, si no hubiera sido porque le empujaron no la hubiera soltado. El peliceleste pregunto a un chico por ahí si vio a Eleanor, este le dijo que vio a una rubia llorando y corriendo a la salida. Jiro agradeció y se fue en busca de la chica.

* * *

Rafaela arqueo una ceja en cuanto vio a fidio, Gianluca y Marco entrar en la cocina hace rato y empezar a cocinar. Los italianos se movían jalando ingredientes y mezclándolos o picando verduras. La peliplateada ya había visto a Ruxandra hacer lo mismo cuando cocinaba pero nunca entendía sobre esto, además no necesitaba comer solo tres bolsas de sangre bueno cinco o seis a la semana. Ese era su defecto por dejar la comida a temprana edad. Bueno en parte fue culpa de su familia o mejor dicho de sus primas. Fidio le sonrió mientras cocinaba y ella le devolvió la sonrisa a lo que los otros dos italianos codearon al ojiazul quien solo se sonrojo.

- Fidio no poses – dijo con diversión Gianluca

- No molestes – se quejo el castaño sonrojado

- Pues espero que a tu vampiresa le guste nuestra comida – dijo Marco preocupado

- Ya veraz que si – dijeron Gianluca y Fidio sonrientes

- Sabes que dije ¨tu¨ vampiresa ¿verdad? – dijo con diversión a lo que a fidio se le cayo la mandíbula atontado – ya aceptaste que te gusta ¿eh?

- Ca-Cállate – dijo fidio sonrojado mientras los otros dos reían

Los tres terminaron de cocinar y se fueron a sentar a la mesa mientras la comida se terminaba de hornear o calentar. Fidio miro a Raf quien arqueo una ceja con diversión. ¡Demonios! Al parecer si le gustaba Rafaela y mucho. Los otros dos miraban a la chica hasta que Marco recordó algo.

- ¿Cómo es lo de la sangre? – pregunto el de rulos curioso – ¿se alimentan cada cuanto?

- Pues una vez a la semana – dijo Raf divertida – se toman dos o tres bolsas

- ¿así te alimentas? – pregunto Gianluca a lo que Raf se tenso

- Soy un caso especial – dijo Rafaela en un suspiro – yo necesito seis bolsas dos veces por semana

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto preocupado fidio

- Porque yo deje a temprana edad la comida – explico la chica triste – los jóvenes vampiros la dejan a los nueve años en vez yo la deje a los cinco

- Eso es mucho tiempo Rafaela – dijo el ojiazul preocupado – ¿Por qué dejaste de comer?

- Porque no la necesitaba – dijo la chica volteando el rostro – si consumía solo sangre seria mas fácil vivir

- Eso no es cierto – dijo fidio parándose enojado mientras los otros dos le miraban – te he visto comer en tu casa y lo disfrutabas, dime la verdad

- ¿Cómo sabes que miento? – dijo la chica sin mirarlo

- Porque cuando hablas miras a la cara a la otra persona – dijo fidio enojado – te estas ocultando

- ¡bien! ¡¿quieres saber la maldita verdad?! ¡pues te la diré! – grito la chica parándose mientras varias lagrimas caían por sus ojos sorprendiendo a los italianos – ¡por culpa de la necesidad de comer casi muero! ¡eso era lo que quería saber bien ahí lo tienes!

- Rafaela – dijo fidio sorprendido

- Mis primas me jugaron una mala pasada, tenia cinco años y me llevaron a un bosque – dijo la chica bajando la mirada – me abandonaron ahí, estuve sola y vagando en busca de alimentos pero no encontré nada, empecé a perder las esperanzas de que alguien me ayudara y al no consumir nada me debilite

- Rafaela – susurraron los italianos preocupados por lo que la chica decía

- Me encontraron mal, deshidratada y desnutrida al parecer había pasado una semana y si seguía viva era por mi sangre de vampiro – siguió la chica – cuando estuve consciente mi padre me humillo y dijo que yo era patética, que antiguamente no se necesitaba comer y si tenia hambre hubiera bebido sangre de animales – la chica soltó mas lagrimas y un pequeño sollozo – dijo que nunca seria fuerte es por eso que consumí sangre desde esa edad porque quería ganarme su respeto, y ¿Qué conseguí? Un defecto ya que si no bebo seis bolsas de sangre me desmayo, yo soy deb…

La chica no termino la frase porque fue abrazada con fuerza por fidio. Levanto la mirada y vio la tristeza del italiano y una lagrima correr por su mejilla sorprendiéndola. Volteo la mirada a los otros dos italianos y estos le miraban tristes y preocupados para que luego el enojo invadiera a los tres.

- ¡que clase de bestia diría eso a su hija! – exploto Gianluca enojado

- ¡no! ¡que clase de primas dejaría sola en un bosque a una niña de cinco años! – grito enojado Marco

- Te juro que si un día me encuentro con ellos me la pagaran caro – dijo fidio enojado – el día que vea a tus primas y a tu padre conocerán la furia de Fidio Aldena

- Y te ayudaremos – dijeron los otros dos italianos a lo que Rafaela rio y los tres le miraron

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los chicos mientras ella reía

- Gracias – dijo la chica sonriendo con ternura – son geniales los tres

- Gra-gracias – tartamudearon los tres sonrojados

- Algo se quema – dijo Rafaela oliendo el aire a lo que los tres se tensaron antes de soltar maldiciones en italiano

- ¡la comida! – gritaron los tres volando a la cocina mientras Rafaela reía con una gota en la cabeza

* * *

Alison se sentó en una banca del parque cansada de tanto correr. Atsuya era un idiota, pensó ella enojada con el pelirosa. El le hizo recordar por un momento a su padre, el hombre al que mas odiaba se dijo ella molesta. Sintió algo de frio pero no le importaba, solo quería alejarse de esos recuerdos. De ese hombre gritándole débil, ilusa, estúpida entre otras cosas, y que finalmente termino pegándole.

Atsuya busco a Alison y cuando la encontró suspiro aliviado. Se acerco con cuidado mientras ella seguía llorando, en ese momento a Atsuya le dolió el corazón al verla así. Y era su culpa, pero no entendía porque le afecto tanto a la chica sus palabras después de todo nada era cierto. Porque la realidad era que Alison era muy hermosa y le gustaba, solo que Atsuya no sabia como demostrarle ese sentimiento. Empieza por disculparte se dijo en su mente.

- Alison – le llamo el chico a lo que la de mechas azules volteo y le miro enojada – lo lamento no quise herir tus sentimientos

- Atsuya – dijo ella sorprendida

- Yo en verdad lo siento – dijo el pelirosa bajando la mirada – se que te dije cosas horribles pero nada es cierto, por favor perdóname algunas veces soy altanero y hago las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias

- No te preocupes – dijo la chica sonriendo tristemente – no me dolió solo que me recordaste a alguien que me decía cosas peores

- ¿Quién? – dijo el chico enojado – ¿Quién te dijo cosas horribles?

- Mi padre – confeso la chica a lo que el pelirosa se sorprendió – padre era un hombre frio y estricto conmigo, yo no quería ser igual que el y como castigo por no hacerle caso me golpeaba

- Es un maldito desgraciado – dijo Atsuya enojado apretando los puños – como se atrevió a golpearte

- Porque el era así – dijo Alison triste – calma todo esta bien

- No, no lo esta – dijo el chico abrazando a Alison sonrojándolos a ambos – perdón por recordarte a un hombre así, yo quiero ser tu amigo

- Lo eres Atsuya – dijo la chica sonrojada sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido

- Pues me alegro – dijo el chico sonriendo – puedes contar conmigo siempre

- Gracias Atsuya, en verdad gracias – dijo Alison abrazando mas al pelirosa

* * *

Sakuma corrió más hasta que encontró a Eleanor. Estaba sentada al lado de un árbol con la cabeza en las piernas. El chico se preocupo y se acerco a ella, en cuanto le vio Eleanor se lanzo a abrazarlo mientras el le correspondía con ternura. El le arrullo comenzando a calmarla, le beso en la coronilla mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Siempre que te encuentro es cuando lloras – dijo sakuma tiernamente – ¿Qué ocurrió Eleanor?

- Tengo una fobia a la oscuridad y a los lugares pequeños – dijo la rubia avergonzada – es por culpa de mi padre

- ¿Qué te hizo? – pregunto sakuma enojado contra el padre de Eleanor

- Padre es un hombre muy recto y así me formo a mi junto a mis hermanos – explico la chica cerrando los ojos – si no hacíamos caso el nos golpeaba hasta que sangráramos o llorábamos

- Es un monstruo – dijo sakuma enojado – Eleanor ese hombre si es un monstruo

- A mi era la que me trataba peor, una vez que se enojo mucho conmigo me encerró en un cuarto sin luz y que era muy pequeño – dijo temblando Eleanor – no me dejo salir aunque le suplique y cuando lo hizo solo llore en brazos de mi madre, el me reclamo diciendo que era una criatura débil y que deseaba no ser mi padre – mas lagrimas se derramaron por el rostro de la rubia a lo que sakuma se las limpio mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho

- No llores mas – pidió sakuma preocupado para luego enojarse – te juro que un día si me encuentro con ese monstruo no me quedare tranquilo, le diré su vida entera – a lo que la chica rio y el sonrió

- ¿Es enserio sakuma? – pregunto Eleanor divertida a lo que el chico asintió – bien si un día le vez dejare que me defiendas ¿contento?

- Si – dijo el chico abrazándola a lo que la rubia y el se sonrojaron

* * *

La película había terminado y fudo junto a Shion caminaban listos para irse a sus casas. Shion tenía una sonrisa de felicidad, este humano era alguien muy diferente de los que había conocido, y de algún modo le gustaba o eso creía ella. Una vez había querido mucho a un chico, su mejor amigo Shane al que consideraba como un hermano pero este la traiciono.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el chico mirándole preocupado

- Digamos que recordé a alguien – dijo ella caminando

- ¿Un chico? – pregunto fudo sintiendo como le hervía la sangre

- Si – dijo ella bajando la mirada – mi mejor amigo me traiciono

- ¡¿Qué hizo que?! – grito enojado fudo

- No grites – dijo Shion nerviosa – y si te lo digo es porque confió en que no se lo dirás a nadie

- No se lo diré a nadie – prometió el chico levantando la mano en signo de juramente – lo juro

- Bien – dijo Shion sonriendo para luego hacer una mueca – se llamaba Shane y era como un hermano para mi, a mi me gustaba mucho el futbol y lo jugaba en secreto entonces un día el me descubrió, le pedí que no le dijera a nadie y el no cumplió

- Se lo dijo a tus padres – termino fudo a lo que Shion asintió enojada

- Padre se enojo tanto que me prohibió volver a tocar un balón y me castigo haciéndome por un mes encerrarme en mi cuarto sin ver a nadie – explico la joven enojada – cuando paso el castigo, padre aun estaba enojado, tanto que me ordeno no acercarme a el

- Traidor – dijo fudo enojado – ese imbécil solo te causo problemas

- Lo se – dijo Shion pateando una pared – le pregunto porque lo hizo y el solo me dijo que yo no me debía distraer con estupideces y que era una infantil demasiado soñadora, el solo estaba conmigo por lastima

- No le hagas caso – dijo fudo tomándole la mano a la de mechas moradas – tu eres especial y siempre lo serás, el es el idiota que te fallo

- Arigato – dijo Shion sonriendo con calidez al del mohicano cuando observo que el chico se agacho y recogió algo antes de soltarlo y retroceder – ¿Qué ocurre?

- Creí que era una moneda – se quejo el chico bufando – pero era un cuchilla lo que brillo, demonios me corte

- ¿eh? – dijo la chica sorprendida

Shion se paralizo cuando olio la sangre del pelimarrón. Dulce y llamativa, tan seductora como ninguna. Ella retrocedió horrorizada sintiendo el cambio venir con fuerza, fudo le miro curioso al no entender lo que ocurría. El cabello de Shion se volvió un morado oscuro mientras sus ojos cambiaban a unos de color rojo sangre, asustándola ya que llevaba el rosario. El del mohicano le miro sorprendido antes de que ella se le lanzara atrapándolo contra la pared. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al tenerla tan cerca de el, cuando vio los colmillos brillar. Trago saliva y se tranquilizo lo mejor que pudo.

- Shion – llamo el pelimarrón a o que ella mordió el cuello comenzando a alimentarse

El chico no se movió porque en cierto modo no le dolía al contrario se sentía genial. La acerco mas a el mientras ella seguía bebiendo, cuando noto lo que oyó decir a sakuma. Cuando Eleanor bebió de más de el, sakuma se desmayo. Y sabía que si no paraba a Shion ahora, ella se sentiría culpable.

- Shion basta – dijo fudo empujándola y ella reacciono dejándolo libre

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? – pregunto la chica desorientada a lo que a fudo le salió una gota en la cabeza

- Me mordiste – dijo el chico señalando su cuello

- ¡oh diablos! – exclamo ella sorprendida para luego horrorizarse – lo lamento fudo, no era mi intención

- Calma al menos se que mi sangre es de buena calidad – dijo el chico sonriendo de lado a lo que Shion se congelo

- ¡eh! – se quejo fastidiada – he probado mejores, no te creas tanto

- Pero supongo que nunca haz cambiado al oler la sangre mientras llevabas tu rosario – dijo el chico sonriendo mas a lo que ella bufo

- Bien, tienes sangre de calidad – dijo Shion burlona – ¿feliz?

- Mucho – dijo el chico dándole una seductora mirada sonrojándola

- Yo ya me voy, te veo en el entrenamiento – dijo Shion nerviosa – adiós y gracias por la salida

- De nada – dijo el chico divertido al darse cuenta que la puso nerviosa – adiós

La chica comenzó su camino sintiendo su corazón latir rápido. No, no había ocurrido lo que ella creía. Aunque esa era la verdad y solo la verdad.

* * *

Alison llego con una sonrisa a la casa igual que Rafaela, Eleanor, Valen y Shion. Las demás les miraron sin entender nada hasta que todas suspiraron. Shion asintió dispuesta a decirles lo que ya sabía y había averiguado.

- Chicas necesito decirles algo importante – dijo Shion mirando a todas quienes esperaron – ya se porque Raf, Ele y Ángela mordieron a fidio, sakuma y goenji

- ¿Cuál es la razón? – dijo Ángela esperando la respuesta

- Hoy mordí a fudo – dijo la chica a lo que todas le miraron con la boca abierta – me paso lo mismo que a ustedes tres, y creo que la sangre de esos cuatro nos atrae porque son nuestros elegidos

- ¿Qué? – dijeron las otras tres sorprendidas

- Son nuestros compañeros destinados – dijo Shion nerviosa – y lo se porque me estoy enamorando de fudo igual que ustedes de fidio, sakuma y goenji

- Nunca espere encontrarlo – dijo Rafaela tensa – ¿como pudimos olvidar ese signo cuando se encuentra a tu elegido?

- Uno de los signo es que te atrae la sangre del otro y te lleva a un descontrol – dijo Eleanor sentándose en un sillón – además ya me enamore de sakuma

- Y yo de fidio – dijo Raf sonrojada

- ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Ángela nerviosa – ellos son mortales

- Pero aun no sabemos si en verdad lo son – dijo Shion con duda – puede que me equivoque

- Pues debemos descubrirlo – dijo Eleanor a lo que Raf asintió

- Valen – llamo Ariadna a lo que la nombrada le miro – tu te haz enamorado

- No lo se Ariadna – dijo Valen preocupada – creo que sintió algo por kido

- Entonces conviértete en lobo y prueba si te dejas acariciar por el – dijo Desirée tensa – si eso ocurre puede que el sea tu elegido

- Lo hare yo también – dijo Alison nerviosa – mañana lo hare

- Bien – dijo Ángela aun tensa – nuestros elegidos ¿eh?

Un elegido, pensaron todas. El elegido era un equivalente a la media naranja de un ser nocturno, en otras palabras el verdadero amor. Las chicas tragaron saliva ya que un elegido solo se encontraba una vez en toda su vida. Y era una suerte encontrarlos ahora que eran jóvenes, solo que eran humanos.

* * *

**Eso es lo que logre hacer espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿seran los elegidos los chicos?**

**¿los italianos habran quemado la comida?**

**¿kido cumplira la promesa a Valen?**

**¿los pasado de todas las chicas fueron muy duros?**

**¿fui demasiado mala con ellas?**

**Bueno eso es todo. Ahora !FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! !pásenlo genial y que este 2013 sea de buena suerte!**


	11. Capitulo 10: Viaje por el mundo

**Holisssssssss! es bueno encontralos otra vez, hoy casi no tuve inspiracion, pero llego a mi y de ahora en adelante veremos a el raimo por el mundo. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Viaje por el mundo **

Rika suspiro para luego sonreír cuando vio como doce chicos miraban como idiotas a doce chicas mientras ellas entrenaban. Amor, amor, amor canto el sensor de Rika. Eso significa que era hora de ayudar a estos jóvenes, ya que ella era una linda casamentera. Toko miro con desconfianza a Rika, cuando su amiga sonreía así significaban problemas. La pelirosa siguió la mirada de su amiga hasta que vio a los chicos.

- ¡oh no! – dijo Toko cruzándose de brazos – no harás esto Rika

- Pero Toko – dijo la peliazul con ojos de cachorro – no ves que esos tontos necesitan ayuda de una experta en el amor

- Eso es ser entrometida – dijo la pelirosa con una gota en la cabeza – nunca cambiaras, y aunque diga ¨no¨ igual lo harás – dijo suspirando cansada

- ¡si! – grito feliz la ojigris

- Pobres – murmuro Toko viendo con lastima a los chicos

- ¡oh cierto! – exclamo el capitán parando el entrenamiento a lo que todos le miraron sin entender – me llego una carta de unos gerentes de la FFI dicen que nos solicitan para otorgarnos unas vacaciones

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos sorprendidos y con los ojos como platos – ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

- Es que se me olvido – dijo Endo riendo nerviosamente a lo que todos se cayeron para atrás – pero la tengo aquí – dijo el capitán sacando una carta arrugada de su bolsillo a lo que Valen se la quita – ¡hey!

- Yo la leo – dijo Ángela mientras Valen le daba la carta – dice así

_Les saludo cordialmente equipo inazuma Japón, es un placer hablarles después de su triunfo en el FFI de este año. Seguimos sorprendidos por su capacidad en este deporte, y hemos pensado que se merecen un digno premio. Es por esta razón que me comunico con ustedes, para invitarles a unas vacaciones todo pagadas por distintas partes del mundo. Durara exactamente un mes, pero como sabemos que hace poco empezaron el segundo semestre de la escuela, habrá profesores particulares, así que no perderán sus clases._

_Además de que sabemos que junto a ustedes hay tres jugadores de Orfeo, dos de los dragones de fuego y ahora doce jugadoras del ex equipo leyenda oscura. Será un honor que ellos asistan al viaje por el mundo. Si aceptan venir será un placer para nosotros. Los billetes para el avión llegaran mañana a la dirección del joven portero Mamoru Endo. Les comunico por adelantado que hemos invitado también a otros jugadores de los demás equipos del mundo. _

_El primer recorrido será por Europa, seguirá América, Asia, África y por ultimo Oceanía .Serán llevados primero a Francia, ahí se encontraran con los demás jóvenes. También esta invitado el joven Afuro terumi, le hemos mandado una carta igual que al joven Endo. Eso es todo y esperamos verlos el día jueves en parís. _

_Saludos para todos y los veo pronto_

_Gerente del FFI_

- Vacaciones por el mundo – susurraron todos atontados para luego sonreír – ¡si! – gritaron todos saltando de alegría mientras doce jóvenes se petrificaban

- ¿equipo leyenda oscura? – pregunto con una ceja arqueada Someoka a lo que Rux sonrió divertida

- Nuestro antiguo equipo – contesto la pelirroja sonriendo – lo conformamos las doce junto a otras amigas

- Pues no nos dijeron nada – dijo Endo en un puchero – y eres mi prima Valen

- Ya Endo – dijo con una gota en la cabeza la de mechas blancas – se me paso

- ¿son famosas? – pregunto Haruna cuando soltó un grito de sorpresa al recordar algo importante a lo que todos le miraron sorprendidos – ¡leyenda oscura!, ustedes compitieron contra varios países incluso se pensó que irían este año al FFI pero se disolvieron el año pasado

- Pues nos dimos un break – dijo Gaby encogiéndose de hombros mientras todos le miraban sorprendidos – ¿irán al viaje?

- Pues invita a inazuma Japón y a sus amigos así que ¡si! – dijo Endo feliz

- ¿ustedes van? – pregunto Aki a goenji quien dudo

- No lo se – dijo el con duda

- Es muy extraño que nos de este premio – dijo kazemaru sin convencerse

- Yo creo que no – dijo kido en duda

- No – dijeron fubuki y Atsuya mientras akio negaba con duda

- ¿Ángela, chicas? – pregunto con una sonrisa Rika

- Si – dijeron las doce a lo que a doce jóvenes se les fue la duda

- ¡¿donde firmo?! – gritaron los chicos a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas y Rika sonreía

- Pues mañana nos llegan los boletos y nos vamos el miércoles así que vámonos a casa a alistarnos – dijo Endo parándose igual que el resto mientras se iban a sus casa a alistarse

* * *

**Miércoles (aeropuerto inazuma, 8.00 am)**

Todos llevaban sus equipajes mientras esperaban al capitán y afuro. Muchos estaban aburridos y otros fastidiados por la demora delos dos. Otros buscaban modos de conquistar a las chicas, y otras pensaban en sus elegidos. Un silencio reino entre todos, no había tema de conversación. Aki pensó en algo hasta que recordó que Desirée era francesa, seria bueno preguntarle lo que había en parís.

- Desirée – llamo Aki a lo que todos miraron a la peliverde – tu eres francesa así que ¿Cómo es Francia o parís?

- Oh – dijo la castaña sonriendo – no he estado en Francia desde hace cuatro años, pero es un hermoso lugar y no lo digo porque naci ahí

- ¡eh! Chicos – dijo Endo llegando junto a afuro – perdonen la demora

- Calma capitán no esperamos mucho – dijo Tachimukai

- Mentira – murmuraron todos fastidiados

- Lo lamento en verdad – dijo terumi con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando vio a las doce jóvenes haciéndole sonreír – ustedes deben de ser las hermosas jóvenes de las que Endo me hablo , pero en persona no se comparan en nada, son ángeles

- Afuro – murmuraron doce chicos celosos mientras se envolvían en llamas asustando a todos

- Afuro terumi – dijo Ángela sonriendo – soy Ángela rossi, a mi lado están Eleanor del solar, Rafaela vailati y Shion Kishimoto

- Soy Gabriela Fiore – se presento Gaby – están son Aura del castillo y Bianca di Santis

- Ariadna Giorgatos – se presento Ariadna – ellas son Desirée Roux, Ruxandra Stoica y Alison Groger

- Soy la prima de Endo, Valen Mizukoshi – se presento la de mechas blancas – es un gusto conocerle

- El gusto es mío y espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo el rubio sonriendo – ¿nuestro avión a que hora sale?

- Pues es el que acaban de anunciar – dijo kogure como si nada a lo que todos palidecieron y miraron al pequeño – nadie me pregunto así que no dije nada

- ¡joder! ¡perderemos el avión! – gritaron todos corriendo hacia su destino mientras tsunami cargaba a kogure como un saco de papas

Los chicos jadearon en cuanto estuvieron dentro del avión, se miraron entre si y suspiraron aliviados. Al menos no perderían su viaje, pensaron todos. Eran 39, ya que cinco no pudieron venir por el permiso de sus padres. Endo se sentó junto a toramaru y Tachimukai, Aki con Natsumi y Haruna, Fuyuka junto a Toko y Rika. Nagumo, suzuno y afuro se sentaron atrás, fidio junto a los otros dos italianos. Genda, kido y sakuma al frente de los ex dragones de fuego mientras tsunami se sentaba con kogure y fudo. Hiroto, Midorikawa y Atsuya, y delante de ellos, se sentaron kazemaru, fubuki y goenji. Las doce chicas se dividieron en cuatro: Desirée, Ruxandra y Alison; Eleanor, Shion y Rafaela; Aura, Bianca y Valen; por ultimo se sentaron Gaby, Ariadna y Ángela. Unos minutos después el avión despego y un tsunami histérico gritaba por su vida.

- ¡bájenme! ¡me regreso! ¡quiero pisar tierra! – gritaba tsunami llamando la atención de todos mientras sus amigos le veían con gotas en las cabezas

- Cálmese por favor – suplicaba la aeromoza con una gota en la cabeza al pelirosa

- Jaja – reían nerviosamente los ex dragones de fuego al ver el show que hacia el surfista

- Bueno dejando de lado a tsunami – dijo afuro con una gota en la cabeza para que luego una sonrisa picara cruzara su rostro – ¿desde cuando están enamorados los dos?

- ¿eh? – dijeron Nagumo y Suzuno sonrojándose

- Es muy obvio – dijo afuro riendo – además casi me matan cuando les dije ese piropo – dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras sus amigos se sonrojaban

- Pues me gusta Aura desde que fui a su casa y le ayude a limpiarla – explico el albino sonrojado – no se que hacer afuro

- Ni yo – dijo el pelirrojo deprimido – Bianca es popular y será difícil ganarme su corazón

- Pues me tienen a mi – dijo sonriendo afuro – y les daré una ayuda

- ¿enserio? – preguntaron ambos sorprendidos a lo que afuro alzo el pulgar

Genda miro a sus amigos y decidió que era hora de que hablaran de sus sentimientos. Era muy obvio que kido y sakuma estaban enamorados, pero ambos eran unos inexpertos en este tema. Mejor dicho muy malos en este tema. Aunque genda desearía también encontrar una chica maravillosa como Eleanor o Valen.

- ¿Qué van a hacer para conquistar a Eleanor y Valen? – pregunto genda a lo que sus amigos se tensaron sonrojándose violentamente

- No sabemos de que hablas – dijeron ambos y el pelicafe suspiro

- ¿les gustan? ¿no? – pregunto genda divertido

- N-no – dijeron ambos nerviosos y sonrojados a lo que a genda le salió una gota en la cabeza

- Pues oí que a afuro le gustaban esas dos, las miro mucho – dijo el pelicafe cuando de repente a sus amigos les rodearon auras demoniaca y sus ojos se volvieron asesinos asustando al ojiazul, ambos miraron a Terumi y este sudo frio asustado

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntaron los dos con un tono malévolo asustando al portero

- Es una broma – dijo el portero tragando saliva nervioso – y si están enamorados o no se habrían puesto celosos y listos para matar a afuro

- Era broma – dijeron los dos ex jugadores del instituto imperial – oh

- Bueno entonces ¿Qué harán? – pregunto genda mas calmado

- No lo sabemos – dijeron ambos haciendo caer al portero

- Bueno – dijo el portero sentándose nuevamente – tendré que ayudarles – dijo el portero suspirando – porque ambos solo llegaran a arruinar todo

- ¡hey! – se quejaron ambos ofendidos

Fidio dio un vistazo a Rafaela y vio que la peliplata se había quedado dormida. Una sonrisa surco el rostro del italiano al verla tan relajada y sonriente hasta en sus sueños. Sintió como alguien le codeaba, miro y vio a Gianluca sonriendo con picardía al igual que Marco. El pelimarrón trago saliva al ver lo que venia, el interrogatorio de sus dos mejores amigos.

- Te haz enamorado – canturrearon ambos sonrojando al ojiazul

- Bajen la voz – dijo el italiano avergonzado mientras algunos pasajeros les miraban

¿Cuál es tu plan para conquistarla? – pregunto curioso Marco

- No tengo nada – dijo fidio a lo que a sus amigos se les cayo la mandíbula

- ¿Vas a dejar que te la quiten? porque si vamos a un viaje por el mundo conoceremos a mucha gente y entre ellos habrán hombres que perseguirán a Rafaela – dijo Gianluca a lo que fidio apretó los puños haciendo suspirar a Marco

- Te ayudaremos – dijo Marco sonriendo a lo que Gianluca asiente – sino lo arruinaras todo

- Gracias chicos – dijo el ex capitán de Orfeo mas tranquilo

Tsunami se aferro a su asiento mientras fudo y kogure le veían divertidos. El pelirosa quería darse una larga siesta y cuando despertara, esperaba que ya estuvieran en tierra. ¡Vamos josuke! se susurro nervioso, distráete y no pienses que estas a metros del suelo. Miro a fudo y se le ocurrió una idea para que este susto se le pasara.

- Y dime fudo – dijo tsunami calmándose – ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Shion?

- ¡eh! – gritaron kogure y fudo. El del mohicano sonrojado y nervioso mientras el peliazul sonreía malvadamente

- ¡No es lo que crees idiota! – grito el ojiverde mientras kogure gritaba

- ¡Shion! – grito kogure a lo que la de mechas moradas volteo y arqueo una ceja curiosa – ¡fudo esta enamo…! – no termino porque el pelimarrón le tapo la boca con la mano mientras reía nerviosamente

- No le hagas caso – dijo el del mohicano tragando saliva y riendo nerviosamente– lo que kogure quiso decir es que estoy emocionado

- Si tu lo dices – dijo la chica dudosa mientras volteaba

- ¡maldito duende! – gruño fudo con aura asesina al pequeño que sudo frio – dile algo y arruina mi oportunidad con ella, y yo te juro que no volverás a ver el día nunca mas

- Entendido fudo-sama – dijo el peliazul tragando saliva

- Al parecer estas bien clavado fudo – dijo tsunami sonriendo – el amor es algo contagioso

- Ca-cállate – gruño sonrojado fudo mientras sus compañeros de asiento reían divertidos

Hiroto junto a Midorikawa vieron a Atsuya y se acordaron que el estuvo celoso cuando afuro coqueteo con las chicas. Conectaron ideas y sonrieron al darse cuenta de que el pelirosa estaba enamorado de Alison. Hiroto se levanto e hizo una seña a goenji, kazemaru y fubuki. Estos les miraron curiosos.

- Ne Atsuya - llamo Midorikawa al pelirosa quien solo le miro – ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Alison?

- ¡eh! – dijeron sonrientes goenji y kazemaru mientras fubuki reía agarrándose del estomago

- Cállate – ordeno el pelirosa sonrojado – ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues es muy obvio – dijo Hiroto sonriendo – te celaste cuando afuro coqueteo con ella

- Eso no es cierto – dijo avergonzado el chico

- Mentira – dijeron los otros cinco con diversión – tu estas enamorado

- Y ustedes también – les contraataco Atsuya sonrojándolos mientras el sonreía – si me he enamorado de Alison pero ustedes están bien loquitos por las demás

- Baja la voz Atsuya – dijo fubuki sonrojado

- Vamos shiro – dijo su hermano divertido – al menos yo acepto lo que siento y hablando de eso, ¿alguien tiene una idea para conquistarlas?

Reino un silencio entre los tres a lo que Atsuya suspiro frustrado. Si querían enamorar a las chicas, tendrían que pensar en planes decentes y ahora estaban en blanco. ¡Vamos! Fubuki y Midorikawa era los expertos en chicas, goenji era admirado por muchas, incluso kazemaru y Hiroto tenían clubs de fans. Y Atsuya había salido con una que otra chica.

- Algo se nos debe ocurrir – dijo kazemaru a lo que el resto asintió

- Me parecería una buena idea que nos ayudáramos entre nosotros – dijo Atsuya a lo que el resto asintió

- Pues ahora que vamos a parís seria una buena idea buscar soluciones ahí – dijo goenji a lo que Midorikawa sonrió

- Tienes razón – dijo el peliverde

- Pues es una pacto entre los seis – dijo fubuki mientras todos ponían sus manos al centro y lo prometían – es una promesa

Mientras tanto Endo conversaba junto a toramaru y Tachimukai, los tres hablaban de lo que les esperaba en sus vacaciones por el mundo. El mas emocionado era toramaru a lo que sus sempais sonreían.

- Capitán, ¿usted sabe que kido esta enamorado de su prima? – pregunto Tachimukai a Endo tras lo cual toramaru se paralizo

- Claro – dijo el capitán sonriendo divertido – es muy obvio Tachimukai al igual que los otros están enamorados

- ¡Oh! – dijeron sorprendidos los otros dos – ¿sabe lo que es el amor?

- Eso ofende – dijo Endo con ojos de puntos – y se lo que es porque me gusta alguien

- ¿enserio? – dijeron mas asombrados los jóvenes – ¿Quién es?

- Pues…Aki – murmuro el portero sonrojado a lo que los otros dos sonrieron con picardía – ¿ustedes?

- ¿de que habla capitán? – pregunto toramaru

- Pues creí que te gustaba tu vecina toramaru – dijo Endo sonriendo a lo que el mas joven sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- Nonomi es una amiga mía nada mas – dijo toramaru sonriendo – aunque si desearía encontrar a la chica indicada para mi

- Es una buena meta toramaru – dijo Endo para luego mirar a Tachimukai – y a ti Tachimukai

- No, tampoco me gusta alguien – dijo el portero sonriendo – tal vez ahora que vamos por el mundo encuentre a alguien

- Espero que lo hagan – dijo Endo alzando su pulgar

El viaje pasó sin contratiempos y ya cansados todos cerraron los ojos durmiéndose. Después de todo comenzarían una gran aventura pronto.

* * *

**Francia (parís, 10.00 am)**

El avión se detuvo haciendo despertar a todos y sentarse mejor. Tsunami suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta que por fin llegarían a tierra firme. El piloto anuncio que ya habían aterrizado, todos se desabrocharon sus cinturones listos para bajarse. En cuanto pisaron suelo tsunami salto alegre se lanzo al piso y lo beso prometiendo que jamás volvería a un avión.

- ¿Sabe que para viajar por el mundo iremos en muchos aviones? – pregunto Bianca con una gota en la cabeza a lo que todos negaron

- Mejor no se lo digan – dijo goenji a lo que muchos asintieron

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – pregunto fudo a lo que Endo leyó la carta con la que le mandaron los billetes del avión

- Pues dicen que nos vendrán a recoger – dijo Endo mirando la carta

- Los encontré – dijo con una sonrisa Ariadna señalando a un hombre que llevaba un cartel

Era un hombre alto y de piel nívea. Su melena era rubia, larga llegándole hasta los hombros junto a unos ojos azules brillantes. Su vestimenta consistía en unos vaqueros junto a una camisa celeste y unos zapatos negros. El rubio sonrió a los jóvenes mientras alzaba el cartel que decía ¨inazuma Japón¨.

- El es – dijo Endo mientras todos se acercaban – ¿usted es el del FFI?

_**- Bonjour**_ (hola) – saludo el rubio sonriendo lo que paralizo a los del Raimon

_**- vous êtes le FFI?**_ (¿eres del FFI?) – pregunto Desirée a lo que todos suspiraron por que ella sabia un excelente francés

_**- Oui, je suis**_(si soy yo)– dijo el hombre sonriéndole – _**viens avec moi**_(vengan conmigo)

_**- Oui **_(si)_– _dijo Desirée haciéndoles una seña para que la siguieran a lo que comenzaron el camino – _**tu parles japonais? **_(¿hablas japonés?)

- Oh si – dijo el hombre a lo que todos se cayeron para atrás – se me olvido que no son franceses, mi nombre es Remi Blanc y soy el que les cuidara mientras estén aquí en Francia

- Es un placer – dijo Endo – soy Mamoru en…

- Mamoru Endo – termino Remi sonriendo – se quienes son

- Oh bien – dijo Ángela sonriendo – ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

- En el hotel Empire de l'amour – dijo Remi sonriendo

- El hotel de cinco estrellas – dijo sorprendida Valen – es bastante costoso

- No se preocupen que el FFI lo pagara todo – dijo el rubio divertido – ustedes son los primeros en llegar, al parecer unicorn, pequeños gigantes, los caballeros de la reina y los leones del desierto aun no llegan

- ¡¿todos ellos vienen?! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos

- No todos – dijo el ojiazul – solo unos pocos de cada equipo, al parecer los capitanes y tres de cada equipo

- Ya veo – dijo Endo mientras salían del aeropuerto y veían una limosina blanca – ¡ese es nuestro transporte!

- Pues si – dijo el francés desilusionado – aunque es pequeña, la mas grande esta siendo lavada

- ¡más grande! – dijeron los del Raimon con ojos como platos

- Bueno subamos – dijo remi sonriéndoles – yo conduciré

- Si – dijeron todos subiéndose a la enorme limosina mientras remi les guardaba el equipaje en la maletera (¿como entro todo? Ni yo misma lo se XD)

El viaje al hotel fue algo ruidoso ya que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo emocionados y decidiendo que iban a hacer al llegar. Midorikawa dijo que el quería comer, Endo insistía en un partido, algunos de los chicos querían ir a ver los lugares, las chicas de compras y otros solo querían descansar. Remi paro el transporte anunciando la llegada a lo que todos se lanzaron afuera para ver el enorme hotel. Estaba inspirado en una arquitectura napoleónica antigua, sus delicados toques maravillaban a todos y más su elegancia. Desirée y las demás ya conocían este lugar después de todo sus familias se hospedaban aquí cuando habían reuniones importantes.

- Entremos y luego iré a recoger al resto – dijo remi mientras todos asentían idos por el hotel a lo que el rubio rio – si están así por verlo de afuera como estarán cuando vean su interior, por cierto compartirán habitaciones de cuatro

- Si – dijeron todos entrando

- ¡Ah! por cierto – dijo remi a todos – tengo sus números de teléfonos para llamarles en caso de emergencia

- Perfecto – dijo fubuki sonriendo

El interior era mil veces mas elegante haciéndoles abrir la boca a muchos y a las chicas sonreír, parecía un cuento de hadas. Remi hablo en francés a la recepcionista quien sonrió dándole las llaves al rubio. Este hizo un coqueteo que Desirée entendió junto a las chicas, después de todo remi era un mujeriego. El hombre le guiño el ojo a la chica y esta se sonrojo riendo nerviosamente.

Bueno iremos a ver sus cuartos y mañana comenzaran su recorrido de paso aprenderán de la cultura francesa y antes de irse nos dirán lo que aprendieron – dijo el rubia a lo que todos asintieron

- ¿Cuantos cuartos son? – pregunto toramaru

- Las damas se dividen así, cuatro en cada cuarto, pero dos compartirán un cuarto – explico remi – los chicos también compartirán cuartos de cuatro y uno de ustedes tendrá el cuarto para el bueno hasta que lleguen los demás

- Bien – dijeron todos mientras subían por las escaleras

- ¿piso? – pregunto sakuma subiendo con todos

- Séptimo – dijo el rubio a lo que varios gimieron horrorizados

Cuando finalmente llegaron muchos se arrastraban y otros jadeaban agotados. Remi entrego las llaves y les dejo que entraran, antes de irse dijo que el que ocupaba la habitación para el seria afuro a lo que este salto victorioso. El guía se fue a recoger a los demás mientras todos entraban a sus cuartos. Las bocas se les cayeron cuando vieron el gigantesco cuarto que ocuparían. Los cuartos estaban pintados en un color dorado o amarillo, tenían espejos y una chimenea, al ser grandes entraban cuatro camas al parecer suaves y con sabanas de seda. Habían bellas pinturas de ángeles, lámparas e incluso floreros con flores que estaban colocados en mesas que hacían juego con todo.

- ¡son geniales! – gritaron todos lanzándose a sus camas mientras a las chicas les salían gotas en las cabezas

- No es que las doce fueran engreídas o algo por el estilo solo que al haber estado llenas de lujos desde que nacieron nada de esto les llamaba la atención. Se echaron en sus camas y sonrieron listas para relajarse.

Los chicos fueron al baño y exclamaron felices. ¡Demonios! Los baños eran blancos y pulcros, estaban brillantes con pisos de mayólicas de finos colores azules. Tenían duchas térmicas y con un fino vidrio que las rodeaba. A un lado había una bañera grande y bastante limpia. Los grifos eran de un color plata.

- Esto es el paraíso – dijo afuro feliz

- Lo que un rey se merece – dijo fudo lanzándose a su cama

Todos ya estaban desempacando cuando el celular de Endo sonó indicando que un mensaje había llegado. El chico lo reviso y se dio cuenta que era de remi.

_Endo ya estamos llegando si quieren vernos ya, espérennos en la recepción._

_Remi Blanc_

- Tenemos que ir abajo para ver a los demás – grito Endo a lo que todos asintieron mientras bajaban las escaleras con pereza

Esperaron unos quince minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y llego Remi junto a los demás jóvenes. Endo sonrió al ver quienes eran. Mark kruger, Dylan Keith, Kazuya Ichinose y Asuka Domon como los de Unicorn; Edgar Partinus de los caballeros de la reina; Kyle Bjorn y Zack Abdullah de los leones del desierto y por ultimo rococó Uruba y Windy Fast de los pequeños gigantes. Todos sonrieron cuando vieron al campeón del FFI, mientras remi se iba a hablar con la recepcionista.

- Tanto tiempo chicos – dijo Mark acercándose junto al resto

- Chicos – dijo Ichinose sonriendo cuando vio a Rika y retrocedió algo asustado – hola Rika

- Hola Ichinose – dijo la chica sonriendo a lo que todos los hombres le miraron sorprendidos – ¿pasa algo? – pregunto la chica curiosa

- No – dijeron todos con gotas en las cabezas

- Esto Rika – dijo tsunami tomándole la temperatura – ha venido tu cariñin – dijo señalando a Ichinose – ¿no le quieres abrazar o decirle que algún día se casaran?

- No – dijo Rika a lo que todos le miraron sorprendidos – eso ya es pasado

- ¿Ósea que ya no quieres a Ichinose? – dijo Tachimukai con la boca abierta

- No – dijo Rika encogiéndose de hombros – ahora le voy a los hombres no a los niños

Un silencio se hizo en la sala mientras todos estaban petrificados como piedras, cuando las chicas explotaron en risas. Tanto a si que se agarraban del vientre porque se reían mucho, ¡dios! ¡Niños!, esto era lo mas gracioso que habían oído.

- Bueno – dijo Haruna parando de reír – creo que deberían presentar a las nuevas integrantes del Raimon

- Si – dijo Endo mirando a un deprimido Ichinose a lo que a todos le salieron gotas en las cabezas – bueno ellas son Ángela rossi, Ariadna Giorgatos, Gabriela Fiore, Desirée Roux, Ruxandra Stoica, Aura del castillo, Bianca di Santis, Rafaela vailati, Eleanor del solar, Valen Mizukoshi, Alison Groger y Shion Kishimoto

- Es un placer – dijeron las doce mientras todos los chicos les veían embobados

- Bueno – dijo goenji con una venita en la frente de enojo – dejen de verlas tanto o necesitaran una cubeta para la baba

- L-lo sentimos – dijeron los chicos avergonzados

- Es que no se ven a ladys tan hermosas todos los días – dijo Edgar sonriendo a lo que las chicas rieron

- Creo que remi esta teniendo problemas – dijo Natsumi preocupada a lo que todos miraron al rubio quien discutía con un hombre con ropa elegante

- Mejor vamos a ver – sugirió Mark a lo que todos fueron hacia el guía

- Remi – llamaron todos a lo que el rubio volteo preocupado

- Niños – dijo el chico

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Hiroto a lo que el guía suspiro

- Al parecer no hay cuartos suficientes – dijo remi enojado – y no me dan soluciones sino solo excusas

- Ya se lo dije señor – dijo el gerente fastidiado – tenemos clientes mas importantes

- Discúlpeme – dijo Desirée con educación al gerente – mis amigos necesitan estos cuartos con urgencia, ¿no podría encontrar una solución?

- ¿Quién solicita el permiso? – dijo el hombre fastidiado con la joven a lo que la castaña se enojo haciendo sonreír a sus amigas

- Esto se pondrá bueno – dijo divertida Shion a lo que todos le miraron sin entender

- Soy Desirée Roux Saint Clair – dijo la castaña enojada – mi padre es el señor Jerome Roux y mi madre Colette Saint Clair, usted les debe conocer ¿no? Si no, ellos son dueños de las empresas Roux, vienen de vez en cuando aquí con mis hermanos Brandon y Dax para negocios

- ¡oh! – dijo el gerente rojo de vergüenza al reconocer a la castaña – señorita Roux, no le reconocí ahora que le veo bien tiene los ojos de su padre, lo lamento ahora mismo tendré todos los cuartos y vuelvo a disculparme por mi torpeza

El gerente se fue a buscar las llaves y se las entrego a remi sin discusiones, el hombre se volvió a disculpar con el rubio y le ofreció todas las comodidades. Cuando se fue remi rio junto a las chicas mientras Desirée suspiraba divertida. El resto aun estaba impresionado por la actitud de la castaña.

- Así que la famosa mediocampista si es la hija del empresario Roux ¿eh? – dijo divertido remi

- Esa es mi Desirée – dijo divertida Gaby – tan linda y tierna

- ¿Por qué te atendieron con privilegios? – pregunto Endo en shock

- Porque des es la hija del empresario Roux – explico remi sonriente

- ¡espera! – dijo en un grito Dylan junto a kido mirando sorprendidos a Desirée – ¡eres la hija del creador de las ultimas computadoras mejoradas y que además ha creado asombrosos celulares y mas tecnologías!

- Pues si – dijo la ojizafiro encogiéndose de hombros

- Diantres – dijo kido tragando saliva – tu padre gana millones al mes

- En realidad no he visto a mi padre desde hace años pero que eso no sepa el gerente no hace daño – dijo Desirée divertida a lo que Hiroto rio

- Bueno vayan , descansen y mañana empieza su tour por parís, se quedaran aquí hasta dos días mas luego iremos a Rumania – dijo en una sonrisa remi – o bueno irán a Rumania

- Yeah – dijeron todos felices mientras subían las escaleras emocionados

* * *

En la noche todos dormían cansados por lo del viaje. Menos doce chicos que aun pensaban como ganarse el corazón de sus amadas, cuando de repente se les ocurrieron varias ideas. ¡Citas!, gritaron sus mentes mientras varias sonrisas cruzaban sus rostros.

Ichinose aun seguía shockeado por lo que dijo Rika. ¡Niño! Le llamo niño y dijo que el era pasado. Bueno ahora te ha dejado en paz dijo su mente pero eso no le hacia muy feliz. Extrañaba que la peliazul le abrazara o que le llamara cariñin, ¿acaso se había enamorado?, no había otra explicación. ¡Muy bonito Kazuya! Se reclamo enojado cuando ella se aleja de ti te das cuenta que la quieres como nunca. Ahora debía buscar una forma de conquistar a Rika.

* * *

Desirée estaba junto a sus amigas mirando la torre Eiffel desde su ventana. Habría la posibilidad de que encontraran a la familia de ella por allí. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza atrapo a la castaña haciéndole agarrarse la frente adolorida. Ángela le agarro preocupada junto a Ariadna. La chica estaba adolorida en su mente, ya que veía raras imágenes en ella pero no las entendía. Cuando todo paro miro preocupada a las chicas.

- ¿Qué ocurre des? – pregunto preocupada Ariadna

- Nada – mintió la chica – solo un dolor de cabeza

- ¿segura? – pregunto dudosa Ángela a lo que Desirée asintió aun adolorida

- Tal vez deberíamos llamar a remi – insistió Gaby a lo que Desirée negó

- Me iré a descansar a mi cuarto – dijo la castaña

- Voy contigo – dijo Ruxandra siguiéndola

- Estaré bien Ruxandra – dijo en una sonrisa la ojizafiro – en verdad estoy bien

- Si tu lo dices – dijo no muy convencida la pelirroja

La chica salió del cuarto y en cuanto cerró la puerta el dolor volvió atormentándola. Suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto aun adolorida, esperaba que esto se le pasara para mañana sino, no podría ir al recorrido. Pasara, se dijo. Entonces cambio de tema y pensó en Hiroto. Eso alivio algo el dolor haciéndole sonreír más. Tal vez invitara a salir al chico. Claro si el dolor no volvía.

* * *

Remi estaba en su cuarto descansando cuando sonó su teléfono. Vio el número y suspiro cansado. Al leer el mensaje frunció el seño.

_Recuerda que pronto Desirée obtendrá su don así que mira que nadie interrumpa. Y prepara bien a todos, que se vuelvan más amigos y que pronto se den cuenta de la verdad. No olvides unir a esos chicos con las líderes, tienen que amarse._

_De: DARK_

Entendido jefe – dijo remi cerrando su teléfono y volviéndose a dormir – futuro eso es Desirée

* * *

**buenos eso es todo lo que hice por hoy. ahora las preguntas:**

**¿kogure hubiera dicho a shion el secreto de fudo?**

**¿el viaje se tornara mas divertido?**

**¿que plan tendran los cupidos para ayudar a sus amigos?**

**¿ichinose conquistara a rika?**

**¿por que el dolor de cabeza de desiree?**

**¿quien es dark y que trama remi junto a el?**

**pues esas son las preguntas. Aun acepto oc si quieren, el proximo capitulo es: Paris, la ciudad del amor. si desean mandarme ideas las acepto.**

**Chao**


	12. Capitulo 11: París, la ciudad del amor

_****_**hola a todos. Es bueno verlos otra vez, aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia y espero que la disfruten. Mañana creo que subiré el siguiente capi, claro si me da el tiempo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: París, la ciudad del amor **

_Francia (parís, 9.00 am)_

**Primer día de estancia para el Raimon y los otros equipos **

Desirée se despertó sin el dolor de cabeza, sonrió feliz al menos no lo tendría hoy. Ya antes le había dolido con esa fuerza, como cuando Amelie iba a fallecer, llego ese dolor y vio una imagen rara. Vio a su hermana en un charco de sangre muerta, eso se cumplió un día después. Luego volvió a ocurrir cuando iba a conocer a Hiroto, esa mañana se levanto con dolor de cabeza y le llego una imagen de un pelirrojo de ojos verdes muy enojado. Se cumplió también porque ella conoció a Hiroto. Y la última vez fue cuando los chicos iban a morir en manos de esos renegados. Ella vio como un vampiro agarraba con fuerza el brazo de Aki, y cuando Endo iba a intentar ayudarla. Ella pidió a Ángela que fueran a ese lugar y pudieron impedir una desgracia.

- Podría ser que puedo ver el futuro – dijo en voz baja la chica sorprendida para luego negar – no, no es posible

En ese momento le llego una veloz imagen a su mente. Vio como Endo decía algo y luego reía ante algo que dijo goenji, de repente Endo choca con el vaso de jugo que iba a tomar, haciendo caer el contenido sobre la blusa de Ángela. Ella suspiro y le dijo al portero que no importaba. Todo termino, haciendo a Desirée volver a la realidad. Estaba en su cuarto, en la cama.

- No creo – dijo la joven parándose y dirigiéndose al baño mientras Rux, Bianca y Aura aun dormían

* * *

Todos bajaron al comedor del hotel y se quedaron estáticos al verlo. Blanco mármol, bien iluminado, preciosas cortinas de seda, pinturas hermosas, etc. Un mozo vino haciéndoles una reverencia llevando a todos a una larga mesa de al fondo, ofreció con respeto las sillas a las chicas antes de darles a cada uno un menú.

_**- merci, prendre le petit déjeuner à un momento**_ (gracias, tomaremos el desayuno en un momento) – dijo Desirée a el mozo quien asintió

_**- oui **_(si) – dijo el mozo retirándose

- seria bueno si también habláramos francés – se quejo Haruna desilusionada – ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que tomaremos el desayuno en un rato – contesto Ángela – ¿Qué van a pedir?

- Pues…– dijeron todos viendo el menú y sin entender nada – ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿son jeroglíficos? – pregunto Zack horrorizado – no entiendo nada de nada

- Creo que dice algo de mermelada – dijo tsunami dudoso a lo que las chicas se cayeron para atrás

- Pediremos nosotras – dijo riendo nerviosa Ruxandra mientras Aura suspiraba

- Bien – dijeron los demás aliviados

_**- Serveur **_(mozo) _**– **_llamo Desirée al mozo_** – pour tous les français toasts, omelettes, croissants **_(para todos tostadas francesas, omelettes y croissants)

_**- Oui **_(si) – dijo el mozo anotando – _**quelque chose de plus**_ (algo mas)

_**- Oui, Café au lait et jus d'orange **_(si, café con leche y jugo de naranja) – dijo Ruxandra a lo que el joven asintió marchándose con las ordenes

- ¿vienen muy a menudo por aquí? – pregunto Edgar a las chicas

- Se podría decir que si – dijo Ángela encogiéndose de hombros – la que mas tiempo vino a este hotel es Desirée

- ¿desde cuando? – pregunto Rococo a la castaña

- Creo que desde que naci – dijo la ojizafiro divertida

- Des – llamo Valen a la castaña quien arqueo una ceja – un chico te esta mirando

- ¿eh? – dijeron todos volteando la mirada y viendo a un pelinegro ver a Desirée

- ¿le conoces? – pregunto Rika emocionada a la francesa – es muy guapo

El chico tenía una cabellera negra y atada en una cola al lado, sus ojos eran color gris, su piel nívea y al parecer era alto. Usaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta verde y unos zapatos marrones. El pelinegro se paro y fue en dirección a las jóvenes, mejor dicho en dirección a Desirée. Hiroto fulmino con la mirada al chico mientras un aura oscura le envolvía asustando a los que estaban a su lado.

_**- Desirée Roux?**_ – pregunto el chico a lo que la castaña asintió

- Si, soy yo – dijo tensa mientras veía a las demás

_**- ¡vous êtes belle! **_(¡eres tu preciosa!) – dijo el chico sonriendo a lo que Desirée se sorprendió igual que sus amigas – _**vous souvenez de moi?**_ (¿te acuerdas de mi?)

_**- Attendre, Etienne? **_(espera, ¿Etienne?) – pregunto la chica abriendo los ojos sorprendida

- El mismo, ha pasado bastante tiempo preciosa – dijo el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo a la castaña quien se paro rápidamente y se lanzo a abrazar al chico – y sigues siendo ligera

- ¡diablos! ¡Eres tú! – dijo la chica riendo mientras el pelinegro sonreía de oreja a oreja – haz crecido

- Eso es obvio _**caneton**_ (patito) – dijo el chico feliz – han pasado cuatro largos años

- ¡Wow! Etienne – dijo sorprendida Valen a lo que Rux gimió fastidiada

- Señoritas – dijo el chico divertido mientras todas reían y Rux bufaba

- Así que te volvemos a ver chico playboy – dijo con fastidio Rux

- También te extrañe _**chiot**_ (cachorro) – dijo el chico con tono burlón a lo que Rux le fulmino con la mirada

- ¡no me llames así! – gruño la chica – eres un _**coureur de jupons **_(mujeriego)

- No soy así – se quejo ofendido Etienne – solo digo cumplidos a las chicas

- Eso es ser un mujeriego – se quejo Rux enojada

- Bueno, hola Etienne – saludo Ángela sonriendo junto a Eleanor y Rafaela

- Ángela, Ele, Raf – dijo con una coqueta sonrisa el pelinegro – ha pasado un tiempo en que no veía sus bellos rostros

- Basta Et – dijo divertida Raf – harás que me sonroje

- Pues entonces aceptas la cena de hace años – dijo Etienne divertido a lo que Raf negó con la cabeza mientras fidio fulminaba con la mirada a el pelinegro

- Nunca cambiaras – dijo Eleanor sonriendo – siempre serán tu talón de Aquiles las mujeres

- Me ofende tu comentario _**soleil **_(sol) – dijo tristemente el ojigris

- Bueno Etienne déjame presentarte a mi primo Endo – dijo con una sonrisa Valen señalando a Endo

- Es un gusto soy Endo Mamoru – dijo el chico sonriente

- Un gusto, yo soy Etienne D'alibour – dijo Etienne sonriendo para luego ver a Aki y al resto de las chicas – y ¿Quiénes son estas bellezas?

- Amigas nuestras y no intentes nada playboy – advirtió fastidiada Rux – haznos un favor y cállate

- Estas de mal humor _chiot _– se quejo el chico enojado

- bien yo presentare a todos – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Desirée– el es Etienne un amigo mío y el mejor amigo de mis hermanos

- Y tu amado – dijo con diversión el pelinegro a lo que la castaña le dio un golpe en el estomago – ¡auch! Eso dolio

- Ya quisieras tarado – dijo Desirée en un suspiro – el es de Marsella y crecimos juntos, es un año mayor que yo y como le ven un mujeriego

- Pero siempre estas en mi corazón _caneton_ – dijo Etienne coqueteando con Desirée

- Pues ella ha dicho que no son nada – se quejo Hiroto celoso contra el francés

- Pues algún día des será mi esposa – dijo Etienne fulminando con la mirada a Hiroto y este hizo lo mismo con el francés mientras todos veían con gotas en las cabezas

_**- désolé, petit-déjeuner**_(disculpe, el desayuno) – dijo el mozo llegando con una carretilla llena de comida

_**- oui **_(si) – contesto Desirée tomando asiento – te veo luego Etienne

_**- belle tout moment, vous savez que je suis à toi **_(preciosa en cualquier momento, sabes que soy tuyo) – dijo Etienne sonriendo para luego darse vuelta e irse

_**- sont des amoureux? **_(¿son amantes?) – pregunto curioso el mozo a lo que Desirée abrió la boca de par en par y sus amigas rieron, el chico se sonrojo – _**désolé ce que j'ai di, **_ _**bon appétit**_ (disculpe lo que dije, buen provecho) – el joven se marcho luego de servir la comida

- ¿que dijo? – pregunto curiosa Rika a lo que Desirée gimió horrorizada

- Etienne le dijo a Desirée que en cualquier momento le buscara, que el era suyo – dijo riendo Rafaela mientras Hiroto se volvía un ser diabólico asustando a todos

- El mozo le pregunto a Desirée si en caso ellos eran amantes – exploto riendo Shion mientras Desirée fulminaba con la mirada a sus amigas

- Maldito imbécil – dijo enojada la castaña – yo le matare

- ¿bueno que comida es esta? – pregunto Midorikawa viendo el desayuno y evitar que Hiroto matara al francés

Sus desayunos consistían en unas tostadas al parecer asadas, con unas frambuesas y arándanos a un lado con un pedacito de mantequilla arriba. Aun lado en otros platos habían tortillas enrolladas rellenas de algo. A su lado unos panes con aspecto de cachos según dijo Midorikawa. Tazas con café y leche, también habían vasos con zumos de naranja.

- Pues tenemos omelettes, croissants y tostadas francesas – dijo Ruxandra

- Los omelettes son tortillas rellenas de queso y jamón en este caso, y los croissants panes rellenos de queso – explico Bianca (pues yo creo que serán así ¿no?)

- Las tostadas son panes pasados por huevos y fritos – dijo Shion comiendo su tostada

- ¡bien! – dijeron todos – ¡Midorikawa come tu primero!

- ¡¿Por qué yo?! – pregunto con una mueca el peliverde

- Por que tu eres el que traga cualquier cosa así que hazlo – dijo fudo contando un pedazo de tostada y metiéndoselo en la boca del peliverde quien solo masco para luego tragar – ¿y bien?

- ¡delicioso! – grito el chico con ojos brillantes para comenzar a comer su desayuno con desespero

- Midorikawa – dijeron todos con gotas en las cabezas viendo con pena al peliverde

- Tiene mucho apetito – dijo Endo sonriendo

- Dirás que solo sabe tragar – dijo goenji suspirando a lo que Endo rio cuando choco con un vaso de jugo y tirándolo sobre Ángela – ¡oh diablos! Lo siento Ángela

- Calma Endo – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo – solo me iré a cambiar

- No puede ser – murmuro Desirée en shock al darse cuenta que la imagen en su cabeza se cumplió – si ocurrió

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Hiroto preocupado a lo que la castaña negó

- Nada – susurro ella nerviosa

* * *

Cuando terminaron el desayuno se alistaron para el tour por parís. Remi iba con ellos dirigiéndolos aunque se detenía con cada joven mujer que veía. Las chicas suspiraron mientras muchos reían nerviosos con la actitud del francés, a este paso nunca llegarían a terminar el recorrido y ni siquiera entenderían algo de Francia.

- Remi si quieres yo les puedo enseñar la ciudad – propuso la francesa – además Ángela y las demás ya la conocen, entre todas lo podemos hacer

- ¡oh! – dijo Remi dudoso para luego sonreír – si insisten, los veo luego y tienen hasta las seis en punto

Nadie pudo decir algo porque el francés ya se había marchado para comenzar a coquetear con una joven que pasaba por ahí. Todos suspiraron ante la actitud del rubio, era un mujeriego de primera categoría. Desirée hizo una seña y todos le siguieron por las calles.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto Toko a Shion

- Iremos al museo de Louvre – contesto sonriendo Shion – aunque tendremos que caminar

- Eso ya lo suponíamos – dijo en un suspiro Domon

El camino hacia el museo se les hizo largo para muchos. Mientras caminaban admiraban el paisaje parisino, una que otra pareja besándose, gente riendo, niños jugando y gritando de alegría. Hombres pasando y mirando a las chicas a lo que muchos de los chicos se enojaban y les fulminaban con la mirada. Cuando llegaron Endo fue el que grito maravillado al ver la enorme pirámide de vidrio. Los demás estaban maravillados con el lugar.

- Es enorme – dijo Endo alzando la vista y mirando la pirámide

- Mide 20 metros o eso creo – dijo Ángela divertida para luego suspirar – según Remi debemos hacer de tarea un ensayo acerca de una de las obras de arte del museo

- ¡ensayo! – dijeron todos horrorizados

- Entonces entremos ya – dijo Aura dirigiéndose al museo junto al resto

Los jóvenes ingresaron al museo y comenzaron su recorrido por Louvre, la primera parada fueron las pinturas de los siglos XIII y XV. Desirée explicaba lo que sabia de cada pintura turnándose junto a Valen, Shion, Ángela y Rux. Luego siguieron las pinturas del renacimiento, algunos ya se aburrían (kogure, fudo y tsunami) mientras otros querían jugar futbol (Endo). Entonces llegaron a la Mona Lisa, varios se sorprendieron al verla en persona.

- La mona lisa – dijo Haruna emocionada a lo que Natsumi asintió

- Siempre la quise ver en persona – dijo Fuyuka emocionada

- Creada por Leonardo Da Vinci – dijo sonriendo Eleanor – esta obra tiene varios enigmas como su sonrisa, si estaba embarazada porque cruza sus brazos en su vientre o el nombre de la modelo

- En serio Da Vinci era un genio – admiro Edgar

- Yo creo que es fea – dijo kogure haciendo un silencio sepulcral entre todos – si le pintaran bigotes – dijo el niño sacando un plumón y yendo hacia la mona lisa

- ¡no! – gritaron todos en pánico mientras tsunami cargaba al peliazul parándolo

- Gracias tsunami – murmuro en un suspiro Gaby – eres un héroe

- De nada – dijo el pelirosa suspirando cansado

- Yo no iba a hacer nada – dijo el ojiazul en un puchero

- Si como no – dijeron todos mirando feo a kogure

- Mejor veamos otro cuadro – dijo Rafaela mientras avanzaban y veían un cuadro lleno de gente – este es el cuadro ¨las bodas de cana¨

- ¡eh! – se quejo Marco en una mueca – no es el que nos robaron los franceses

- Ese fue napoleón y se los negociamos por otro – dijo Desirée ofendida

- Bueno, háblennos de el – dijo kyle tratando de cambiar el ambiente

- Pues es un cuadro inspirado en el aspecto religioso – dijo encogiéndose de hombres Bianca

- Vamos para ver mas cuadros – dijo avanzando Ariadna

Y así siguieron viendo mas pinturas, en varias ocasiones kogure intento rayar con su plumón las obras de arte, siendo impedido por tsunami, Domon y genda. Llegaron a la parte de las esculturas, pararon donde una de las estatuas decía: ¨Venus de Milo¨, o también llamada la afrodita de Milos.

- Una escultura anónima – dijo Ruxandra a los demás

- ¿Venus? – pregunto curioso Nagumo

- Es la equivalente romana a afrodita – explico Rafaela – la diosa del amor – todos miraron a afuro que rio nervioso

- Una gran obra – dijo Desirée antes de sonreír y pasar por otra escultura de un hombre y una mujer – esta se llama _el beso_ o _el amor de psique _

- ¿psique? – pregunto Atsuya curioso

- La esposa de Cupido – dijo sonriente Alison

- ¡Cupido tiene esposa! – dijeron todos sorprendidos

- Pues si – dijo Gaby encogiéndose de hombros – porque el Cupido romano o el eros griego era un hombre no un niñito alado

- Eso me quito mi infancia – dijo toramaru

- Bueno pues según dice la leyenda, afrodita estaba celosa de la mortal psiquis ya que era adorada por todos los hombres por esta razón envió a su hijo eros, para que lanzara una flecha y que psiquis amara a el mortal mas feo de todos – dijo Ariadna

- Pero todo le salió al revés – dijo Rafaela divertida – eros se enamoro de psiquis, e hizo todo lo posible para que ningún mortal pidiera su mano

- Los padres de psiquis fueron al oráculo de Apolo – conto Eleanor – la pitonisa dijo que psiquis se casaría con un monstruo y ese era su destino, pero al final el monstruo resulto ser eros

- Eros iba cada noche con las velas apagadas y ambos se amaban – dijo sonriendo Valen – pero por la envidia de las hermanas de psiquis, todo acabo

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto curiosa Rika mientras Ichinose la miraba y esta se sonrojo

- Por que psiquis no podía ver el rostro de eros y al romper la promesa que le hizo al dios, rompió la confianza – dijo en un suspiro Shion

- No hay amor si no hay confianza – dijo entendiendo Mark

- Bueno luego de muchos retos, psiquis recupero el amor – dijo Desirée sonriendo – eso es lo importante

- Cierto – dijo Ángela asintiendo

En ese momento a Desirée le volvió a agarrar el fuerte dolor de cabeza haciéndola apoyarse en la pared mientras se tomaba su frente. Ángela salto y cogió del brazo a la castaña preocupada, la ojizafiro cerró los ojos mientras las imágenes venían a ella. Era Etienne que la esperaba con un ramo de flores en la entrada del hotel, el sonrió mientras ella recibía el regalo luego Hiroto decía algo y el pelinegro le gruño furioso. La imagen termino mientras el dolor se iba y ella suspiraba aliviada. Abrió los ojos y vio a una preocupada Ruxandra y Hiroto.

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Ruxandra preocupada – casi te desmayas y te quedaste en blanco por dos minutos

- Nada – dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño – un dolor de cabeza

- Eso dijiste ayer – dijo enojada Shion para luego mirarle preocupada – no estas bien

- Si lo estoy – contradijo Desirée levantándose – solo viene cada tanto, ya no duele

- Seria mejor volver al hotel – dijo Hiroto preocupado – por favor Desirée, no te ves bien y lo digo en serio

- Al menos vayamos a comer algo – dijo Desirée nerviosa – es que tengo que decirles algo

- Si tu lo quieres así – dijo Ariadna no muy segura – ahí una tienda de crepas cerca

- Pues vamos – dijo Desirée a lo que todos asintieron

La tienda se llamaba doux amour, todos entraron y ordenaron unas crepas. Midorikawa comía y comía mientras todos le veían con gotas en las cabezas. Desirée miro a sus amigas y suspiro lista para contarles lo que le ocurría.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Ángela

- Puedo ver el futuro – dijo Desirée sorprendiendo a sus amigas – se que es una locura pero cuando me viene el dolor de cabeza viene junto a una imagen que pasara pronto, ocurrió un día antes de que Amelie muriera, cuando conocí a Hiroto y cuando los chicos fueron atacados por los renegados

- Esto es serio Desirée – dijo Ángela preocupada

- Lo se, hace un momento vi que Etienne me esperaba en el hotel con un ramo de flores luego Hiroto le dijo algo y Etienne se enojara – dijo Desirée nerviosa – en la mañana vi que Endo botaría el jugo en tu blusa Ángela

- Tendremos que ver un poco mas Desirée – dijo Ariadna tensa – ahora vamos al hotel y veamos si Etienne en verdad te espera con un ramo de flores

Ya iban a llegar al la entrada del hotel cuando vieron a Etienne parado en la puerta. El pelinegro llevaba un ramo de azaleas blancas, Rika dio un chillido de felicidad mientras codeaba a Desirée. La castaña se sorprendió junto a sus amigas, al parecer la predicción no fallo. Etienne se acerco y le tendió las flores a lo que la ojizafiro sonrió.

- Gracias Etienne – dijo sonriente la castaña – aun recuerdas que amo las azaleas

- Por supuesto _belle _– dijo Etienne con una sonrisa – eso es algo que nunca olvidare

- Bueno puedes esfumarte ya francesito – dijo con fastidio Hiroto a lo que Etienne le fulmino con la mirada enojado – si no lo sabes Desirée se sintió mal por eso regresamos

- ¿eso es verdad _caneton_? – pregunto el pelinegro tomando el rostro de la ojizafiro entre sus manos preocupado

- Solo un dolor de cabeza y estoy bien – dijo Desirée – iré a descansar y gracias por las flores

- Bien – dijo el chico aun preocupado para luego suspirar – me tengo que ir ya Desirée, tu padre me solicita en Marsella

- ¿mi padre sabe que yo estoy aquí? – pregunto la chica temiendo la respuesta a lo que Etienne negó

- No lo sabe y no se lo diré – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo – ni a Brandon ni a Dax

- Gracias Etienne – murmuro ella a lo que el chico le beso en la frente – adiós

- Adiós – dijo el chico mientras subía a un taxi – cuídate _caneton _y ustedes también chicas

- Adiós – dijeron todas mientras el pelinegro cerraba la puerta y el taxi se iba

* * *

**Segundo día de estancia para los del Raimon y otros equipos**

Remi dio el día libre así que cada uno podía irse por su lado y en la noche irían todos juntos a la torre Eiffel. Mañana se embarcarían en el avión para ir a Rumania. Ángela y goenji caminaban junto a toramaru, este último pensaba que iba demás ya que el delantero se notaba que babeaba por la joven vampiresa. Bien, se dijo el chico, el haría algo para darles un empujón. En ese instante una idea vino a la mente del joven.

- Ángela-sempai – llamo toramaru a la joven

- ¿Qué pasa toramaru? – pregunto curiosa la chica

- ¿Por qué llaman a parís la ciudad del amor? – pregunto el peliazul

- Pues es que se dice que parís hace algo para aumentar el sentimiento del amor – dijo Ángela sonriendo – además de que muchos atractivos turísticos son excelentes para ir en pareja

- Ya veo – dijo toramaru sonriendo – entonces el amor esta por todas partes incluso aquí ¿no?

Los dos chicos tomaron la indirecta del más joven, ambos se sonrojaron y voltearon los rostros tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos. Toramaru sonrió más, al parecer si había amor entre estos dos, solo había que ayudarles. Goenji suspiro y miro a Ángela antes de que una idea llegara a el.

- Ángela ¿Cuándo volverás a cantar una canción? – pregunto el chico mirándola

- Cuando haya oportunidad – dijo la chica sonrojada – y no soy tan buena

- Eres genial – dijo goenji sonriendo – cantas como un ángel, es mas tu nombre le hace honores a tu voz

- Goenji – dijo la chica sonrojándose mas a lo que el mas joven de los tres tosió regresándoles a la realidad y dándose cuenta que toramaru les veía

- Pues ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto toramaru divertido mientras miraba a la pareja sonrojada

- A los campos elíseos – dijo Ángela sonriendo al joven – es uno de los lugares mas bonitos así que vamos ya

- Claro – dijeron los dos chicos comenzando a caminar con la vampiresa

* * *

Sakuma, Eleanor, kido, Valen, genda, fudo y Shion caminaban por un centro comercial. Genda suspiro fastidiado, el estaba demás entre estos seis. Debió haber ido en otro grupo pero no, se le dio la gana de ir junto a ellos. Miro de cerca para que una sonrisa surcara su rostro, entre ellos se daban miraditas y suspiraban.

- ¿No creen que parís en verdad es la ciudad del amor? – pregunto divertido genda a lo que los seis se tensaron – ¿o no?

- Pues si creo – dijo Eleanor sonriendo – aquí hay un ambiente que enamora o une mas a las parejas

- Yo también lo creo – dijo Valen – este lugar da un ambiente perfecto, y si alguien se enamorara debería traer aquí a su pareja

- Por algo esta ciudad es la del amor – dijo Shion divertida

- Amor – dijo genda viendo a tres chicos que se sonrojaron haciéndole reír – bien cambiando de tema ¿A dónde iremos?

- Pues nos íbamos a los campos elíseos – dijo Valen feliz– es lugar hermoso y perfecto que da paz

- Ya que estamos en el tema – dijo genda divertido – ¿alguna vez se han enamorado? Yo no pero ¿ustedes?

- No – dijo Valen negando – aun no encuentro a alguien tan especial o eso creo – dijo sonrojada

- Yo no hablare de eso – dijo Shion sonrojada – pero antes no encontré a nadie

- Ni yo – dijo Eleanor sonrojada

- Entonces ¿les gustan unos chicos? ¿eh? – dijo genda sonriendo mas y mirando a los chicos

- Mejor sigamos el camino – dijo Eleanor sonrojada mientras avanzaba con las otras dos

- Pues ya averigüe algo – dijo genda a los chicos – están enamoradas ahora hay que saber si es de ustedes

- ¿crees que seamos nosotros? – pregunto sakuma tenso

- Es muy obvio – dijo genda riendo – ellas están enamoradas, y yo creo que es de ustedes – los tres chicos se sonrojaron

* * *

Rafaela iba junto a los italianos, los americanos y los egipcios. Los nueve veían todo los lugares con ojos maravillados, la portuguesa sonrió mas divertida cuando de repente había un ramo de rosas rojas frente a ellas siendo sostenidas por un joven que estaba sonrojado. Era guapo, acepto Rafaela, tenía un cabello rubio y unos ojos chocolate cálido. La chica le sonrió y acepto las flores mientras los demás veían la escena petrificados.

_**- pour un ange tombé du ciel**_ (porque un ángel cayo del cielo) – dijo el chico con las mejillas carmesí – _**tu es très belle**_ (eres muy hermosa)

_**- merci **_(gracias) – dijo Rafaela sonrojada – _**sont belles **_(son bellas)

_**- vous êtes plus **_(usted lo es mas) – dijo el chico besándole la mejilla a Rafaela y yéndose avergonzado

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Zack volviendo a la realidad

- Fue solo amable – dijo avergonzada Rafaela viendo las rosas

- ¿amable? – pregunto fidio con tono celoso – eso fue aprovecharse

- Pues los parisinos son románticos – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros – y fue lindo su regalo, no como otros que se esperan a que una les persiga y cuando no están detrás de el, el idiota se da cuenta que se enamoro

- Eso…– dijo Mark con una risa nerviosa – ¿a quien se lo dices?

- A los idiotas que no saben decidirse – dijo la chica fastidiada – por aquí hay muchos de ellos – la chica avanzo dejando a los hombres atrás

- Creo que te lo dijo a ti Fidio – dijo Gianluca riendo nervioso

- Yo pensé que se lo dijo a Ichinose – dijeron Dylan, Mark y Domon mirando al pelimarrón quien suspiro

- Tiene razón – dijo el chico sonrojado – ahora que Rika ya no me sigue me doy cuenta que me enamore de ella

- Bueno al menos lo admites – dijo Rafaela mirando al chico y asustando a todos – eso es un avance, y si quieres conquistarla primero empieza por llevarte mejor con ella y hagas lo que hagas nunca sigas los consejos de otros chicos

- ¡hey! – dijeron ofendidos los chicos

- Discúlpenme pero sus ideas de romance son pobres – dijo la peliplata divertida – como se genial, dile que eres rico y lo mas importante dile eres el campeón del futbol – la chica imito la voz de los chicos haciéndoles reír – lo ven, luego se quejan porque no tienen citas

- Eres cruel – dijo kyle divertido

- Soy adorable – dijo la chica sonriendo – pero si me hacen enojar desearan nunca haber nacido

- Y lo sabemos bien – dijeron los italianos tragando saliva

- Aun sigo molesta por comer la comida quemada – dijo la chica sacándoles la lengua – y su castigo se lo merecían

- ¿Qué castigo? – preguntaron todos

- No querrán saber – dijeron los italianos en depresión dando mas curiosidad a todos

* * *

Alison y Ariadna llevaban a todo el Raimon hacia las tiendas mientras Rika hacia una parada en cada lugar. Atsuya miro a la de mechas azules y suspiro infeliz al no saber que hacer para llamar su atención. Miro a su hermano dándose cuenta que el estaba igual. Tsunami se apiado de ellos, miro a las dos lobas y se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Qué es el amor para ustedes? – pregunto tsunami a Ariadna y Alison quienes se sonrojaron mientras todos les miraban

- Pues el amor es un sentimiento que nos hace querer a alguien, puede ser un hermanos, tus padres, amigos – dijo Ariadna a lo que tsunami silbo

- Me refería a un chico – dijo el divertido – por ese alguien que les hace suspirar

- ¡oh! – dijo Ariadna sonrojada – pues creo que ese amor debe ser puro y sincero, que ambas personas no puedan vivir sin la otra ya que se extrañarían demasiado además de que serian felices con solo estar con la otra persona especial

- Amar a ese alguien seria no poder vivir sin ella – dijo Alison sonrojada – que con una sonrisa le moviera el mundo a la otra persona, que ellos se quisieran como son con errores y todo

- ¡huy! – dijo tsunami sonriendo de oreja a oreja – veo que ustedes ya están enamoradas

- ¿Quiénes son los afortunados? – pregunto Rika emocionada

- No es eso – dijeron ambas sonrojadas mientras tsunami sonreía a los gemelos

- Apuesto lo que quieran a que son ustedes – dijo el pelirosa haciendo sonrojar a los gemelos

* * *

Gaby y kazemaru iban junto a los congoleños. La chica miraba todas las tiendas, no había venido aquí desde hace varios años. Miro a los tres chicos y estos miraban los videojuegos de una tienda, ella suspiro cuando un joven le ofreció una rosa roja. Ella se sorprendió al ver al bello chico sonrojado, su cabello era revuelto y negro con unos ojos azules. Al parecer debía de tener doce o trece pensó ella.

_**- est fait pour vous**_ (es para ti) – dijo el muchacho avergonzado – _**vous êtes un rêve **_(usted es un sueño)

_**- merci **_(gracias) – dijo Gaby sonriendo sonrojada mientras el chico le besaba la mejilla y se iba

- ¿Qué hay con ese mocoso? – dijo kazemaru celoso a lo que Gaby sonrió

- nada, solo fue amable – dijo sonriente Gaby – y es una rosa muy bonita

- quémala – murmuro el peliazul a lo que los otros le miraron sorprendidos – quise decir que mal que no dijo su nombre

- oh – dijo Gaby poco convencida – pues es normal, algunos jóvenes dan flores a las chicas bonitas

- pues tu eres bonita – dijo Windy a lo que Rococo asintió

- gracias – dijo la chica sonriendo mientras avanzaba

- celoso – murmuraron los congoleños divertidos a lo que kazemaru se sonrojo avergonzado con su actitud celosa

* * *

Midorikawa y Ruxandra comían en una cafetería unas crepes, la chica suspiro ya que fue obligada por el peliverde a ir. El chico comía muy feliz y en su mundo, Rux termino su primera crepe mientras Midorikawa iba por el quinto cuando vino la camarera. Era joven y bonita, sonrió al chico coquetamente mientras se acercaba. Rux gruño mientras su loba estaba enojada con que esa chica se acercara ¨su¨ chico. Entonces una idea vino a ella.

- Mido-chan – llamo Ruxandra a lo que el chico le miro curiosa – quiero decirte algo pero acércate

El chico se acerco mientras ella también lo hacia. Pero en lugar de decirle algo al oído le beso la mejilla sonrojándolo a el mientras ella sonreía divertida, miro un segundo a la camarera quien estaba con la boca abierta.

_**- serveuse, apporte-moi une autre crêpe pour mon copain**_ (camarera, tráeme otro crepa para mi novio) – dijo Rux con una sonrisa a lo que la camarera asintió

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto Midorikawa aun sonrojado y con un signo de pregunta en su cabeza

- Pues que te trajera otra crepa – dijo la chica sonrojada y con diversión – _lo que no sepa no hará daño_ – pensó ella

* * *

Nagumo, Suzuno, Aura, Bianca y afuro caminaban por las tiendas mientras la pelirosa compraba a montones. La rubia suspiro después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, pero los chicos estaban aburriéndose de tantas compras. Cuando la pelirosa término ya era algo tarde, afuro pensó en una manera de ayudar a los dos chicos con ellas hasta que un foco se prendió en su cabeza.

- ¿Han venido antes a parís? – pregunto afuro curioso a lo que ambas asintieron – pues dicen que este es el lugar del amor, ¿ya lo encontraron?

- Pues yo creo que el amor llega cuando uno menos se lo espera – dijo Aura sonrojada – yo espero que el llegue pronto

- Pues para mi el amor es algo puro y hermoso – dijo Bianca sonrojada – y se que ya esta cerca de mí

- Solo es cuestión que el ¨amor¨ llegue pronto – dijo afuro sonriendo – y se que pronto lo hará – los chicos solo se sonrojaron

* * *

Desirée caminaba junto a Hiroto, ambos callados. La chica estaba algo nerviosa y el también. Tal vez porque la castaña le quería decir que obtuvo el don de ver el futuro pero no sabia como decírselo. Mientras Hiroto aun sentía celos de ese tal Etienne, al parecer ese chico aunque fuera un mujeriego la quería. El suspiro cansado, vamos habla se dijo el molesto.

- Hiroto – llamo Desirée – quiero decirte algo

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el chico curioso

- Se que puedes creer que es una locura pero puedo ver el futuro y antes de que te rías o me llames loca no te miento – dijo Desirée en voz baja – cuando Amelie iba a morir me llego una imagen de ella en un charco de sangre, cuando te conocí momentos antes vi una imagen tuya enojada y cuando iban a ser atacados yo también lo vi

- No iba a decir que estas loca – dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño para luego sonreír – es un don grandioso

- Enserio me crees – dijo la chica sorprendida a lo que Hiroto asintió

- Desirée, tu no eres una mentirosa – dijo Hiroto sonriendo – creo en ti aunque es algo impresionante que veas el futuro

- Aun lo estoy manejando – dijo Desirée divertida al menos ya no me duele la cabeza cuando las imágenes vienen – creo que es un avance

- ¿Qué piensas de Etienne? ¿te gusta? – pregunto Hiroto algo celoso

- No, es mi amigo y solo eso – dijo divertida la chica - el tambien es un lycan

- claro - dijo hiroto notando la realidad de quien era Etienne - por eso te conoce a ti y tus hermanos

Cuando frente a ellos ven un puesto donde vendía una anciana varias cosas, la chica sonrió acercándose y viendo lo que vendía. Había varios collares, aretes, entre otros artilugios cuando fijo su mirada en dos collares. Los dos juntos formaban un solo corazón hechos al parecer de plata y con unas delicadas letras, uno decía ¨âme¨ y el otro ¨cœur¨. La chica miro a Hiroto indicándole que viera los collares a lo que el sonrió.

- Son collares de la suerte – dijo la mujer sonriendo – tren suerte y mantienen unidas a las personas para siempre

- ¿Cuánto valen? – pregunto feliz Hiroto al saber que la anciana hablaba japonés

- Son gratis para ustedes – dijo la anciana sonriendo a lo que Desirée negó – por favor acéptenlos

- Bueno – dijo Hiroto a Desirée – seria malo decirle no

- Bien – dijo la chica tomando la mitad del corazón que decía âme mientras Hiroto tomaba el que decía cœur – muchas gracias

- No hay de que – dijo la anciana

- Gracias – dijo Hiroto mientras se ponía el collar y Desirée se ponía el suyo usando dos, el de la luna y la mitad del corazón

- Son una linda pareja – dijo la anciana sonrojado a ambos

- No lo somos – dijo la castaña sonrojada

_- Aun no _– pensó el chico sonriendo

* * *

En la noche todos estaban arriba de la torre Eiffel viendo la hermosa ciudad mientras conversaban y Remi coqueteaba con una chica. La vista era hermosa y a la vez daba un toque romántico al momento. Nadie hablaba ya que no querían romper el ambiente.

- Todo esto es hermoso – dijo Aki a lo que todos asintieron

- Aunque mañana nos vamos – dijo tsunami desilusionado – es una pena

- Pero nos vamos a Rumania – dijo emocionado kogure – será mejor

- Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos en un momento mas sino no llegaremos al aeropuerto – dijo Endo a lo que todos asintieron

- ¡Eh! Ese collar es muy bonito Des – dijo con una sonrisa Ruxandra a lo que la castaña asintió

- Si – dijo la chica divertida

- ¡eh! Hiroto, tu también tienes uno – dijo Midorikawa sonriendo con picardía a lo que el pelirrojo y la francesa se sonrojaron

- Podemos explicarlo – dijo Hiroto sonrojado para luego mirar a Desirée quien asintió mientras se veían sonrojados

En ese instante kogure rio malvadamente y empujo a Dylan contra Hiroto. El pelirrojo se fue para adelante casi cayendo sobre la francesa, y sin darse cuenta sus labios se unieron. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los de ella, mientras el abría los ojos como platos antes de separase de los dulces labios de ella. Todos tenían los ojos como platos mientras kogure reía divertido.

- Lo siento – murmuro Hiroto sonrojado mientras la ojizafiro asentía sonrojada

- No te preocupes – murmuro ella sonrojada y nerviosa

- Kogure eso no se hace – le regaño tsunami con una sonrisa al pequeño

- Pero buen plan – dijo Rika alzando el pulgar al peliazul quien sonrió

Hiroto miro avergonzado a la chica quien evadió su mirada nerviosa por el beso. El le entendía después de todo también estaba avergonzado. Aunque le agradecía a kogure lo que hizo, pensó con una sonrisa. Ese día había sido el mejor de su vida.

* * *

**Tercer día en Paris, aeropuerto para partir a Rumania (8.00am)**

Todos se despedían de Remi con tristeza. El día anterior el rubio les pidió sus ensayos y les aprobó con excelentes notas. Al parecer la tarea es había quedado muy bien. Subieron todos al avión mientras el chico les despedía con la mano. En cuanto el avión se fue el rubio sonrió y saco su celular. Contestaron rápido.

- Desirée ya maneja su don – dijo Remi – tenias razón tiene la premonición y ella junto a ese tal Hiroto ya se han llegado a besar

- Bien hecho Remi – dijo una voz del otro lado – ahora van a Rumania así que por ahora puedes estar libre

- Gracias maestro – dijo el francés sonriendo y terminando la llamada – lo siento pero es necesario todo esto, según se seguirá Ruxandra

* * *

En el avión todos descansaban menos la pelirroja que ojeaba un libro cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza le llego con imágenes del pasado de Desirée. La chica se agarro la cabeza y trato de relajarse pero el dolor abrumaba. Luego preguntaría a Desirée como hacia para manejar el dolor. Aunque las imágenes le perseguían desde antes.

* * *

**Termino aqui, ahora a escribir el siguiente. aqui van las preguntas:**

**¿como les habra castigado rafaela a los italianos?**

**¿los chicos fueron muy celosos?**

**¿kogure fue un entrometido o hizo bien en ayudar a hiroto?**

**¿quieren mas romance?**

**¿les agrado Etienne?¿quieren que les de mas celos a hiroto?**

**¿que le pasara a ruxandra? ¿quien es en verdad remi?**

**eso es todo ahora chaooo.**


	13. Capitulo 12: Brasov y los carpatos

**hola a todos! aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y espero les guste. Aun digo que no se como estoy aprendiendo de a cada pais para hacer esto. Pero todo vale la pena. Ahi va**_  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Brasov y los carpatos **

_Rumania (Brasov, 6.00 am)_

**Primer día de estancia para el Raimon y los otros equipos**

Los chicos bajaron del avión, el primero en llegar fue tsunami que besaba el suelo y suplicaba que no lo volvieran a subir a otro monstruo mecánico. A todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas mientras veían la patética escena que hacia el surfista. Bianca miro a todos antes de que hablara.

- En serio no seria mejor decirle que volveremos a subir a otro avión en dos días – dijo la pelirosa a lo que todos negaron

- Se pondrá peor – dijo fubuki a lo que Endo asintió

- Pobre – dijeron todos

- Bien ¿Quién es nuestro guía aquí? – pregunto Endo buscándolo con la mirada

- Tal vez el guapo rubio que viene hacia nosotros – dijo Rika con ojos de corazón mientras todos veían a el chico

Pues Rika no fallo en decir que el chico era guapo, el era sumamente sexy. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba despeinado, las puntas apuntando en diferentes direcciones. Su piel era pálida, mientras sus ojos eran un color rojo oscuro y seductor, en su oreja izquierda llevaba un piercing dándole un toque de rebeldía. Vestía un par de botas, unos vaqueros, un abrigo negro algo largo y un jersey dentro. El joven sonrió haciendo suspirar a todas las chicas, debía de tener unos dieciocho o máximo diecinueve.

_**- Alo **_(hola) – saludo el ojirojo a lo que todos miraron a Rux quien sonrió

_**-**_**bu****nă dimineața **(buenos días) – saludo Ruxandra a lo que el chico se sorprendió

**- vorbește română **(habla rumano) – dijo el sonriendo para luego mirar al resto _**– ei vorbesc limba noastră**_ (¿hablan nuestra lengua?)

_**- nu, numai unsprezece din ele**_ (no, solo once de ellos) – contesto Rux a lo que el chico asintió – _**japonez **_(japonés)

_**-**_** înțeleasă** (entendido) – dijo sonriendo el rubio – bien, yo soy Dragos Moldoveanu – lo dijo con un acento que dio escalofríos a las chicas – es un placer conocerlos, cuidare de ustedes en sus tres días aquí en Brasov

- Es un gusto dragos-san – dijo Rika coquetamente mientras a Ichinose le salía una venita en la frente de los celos

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – pregunto Toko sonrojada mientras muchos de los chicos abrían la boca de par en par por verla nerviosa e interesada en un hombre

- Tengo dieciocho – dijo el chico divertido – soy parte del grupo de jóvenes que el FFI solicito para cuidarlos

- Entonces ¿usted conoce a Remi? – pregunto Endo a lo que dragos suspiro

- Pues si – dijo el chico fastidiado – debe de haber estado coqueteando con cualquier mujer cuando le vieron ¿eh?

- Si – dijeron todos asintiendo con gotas en las cabezas

- Bien, pues les llevare a donde se hospedaran – dijo el chico mientras caminaba con los jóvenes – desempacaran, desayunaran e irán a recorrer los alrededores para que investiguen sobre su tarea

- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto desanimado Tachimukai

- Buscar la flora y fauna de los Cárpatos – dijo sonriendo dragos

- ¿Cárpatos? – dijeron todos sorprendidos

- ¿En serio nos dejara ir? – pregunto feliz Valen

- Por supuesto – dijo el rubio sonriéndole – se que les gustara mucho

- ¿Qué son los Cárpatos? – pregunto kazemaru a Gaby

- Son las montañas – explico Gaby divertida – es una cordillera

- Tu los mencionaste una vez Ruxandra – dijo Midorikawa viéndola a lo que ella asintió

- Cuando vivía en Alba solía ir a recórrelas – dijo Rux sonriendo

- No se preocupen no es tan difícil – dijo dragos – bueno espero que les guste caminar porque eso haremos y mucho

Todos suspiraron acostumbrándose al hecho de tener que caminar tanto. Siguieron a dragos saliendo del aeropuerto, por alguna razón el aire aquí era más puro que en otros lados. La gente les daba una que otra mirada a ellos, al parecer se notaba que eran extranjeros y mucho. Unas chicas pasaran y les hicieron ojitos a varios de los chicos, Ángela dio un bajo gruñido cuando una pelinegra coqueteo con goenji. Los chicos se cohibían o sonrojaban cuando mas chicas les guiñaban los ojos.

- Calma, ya casi llegamos – dijo dragos asustado al ver a las chicas con miradas asesinas

- ¿Qué hotel es? – pregunto Desirée de mal humor

- Soarta si Noroc – dijo dragos

- Un hotel caro – dijo divertida Shion – al parecer les gusta consentirnos

- Eso es lo que quiere el FFI – dijo burlón el ojirojo – bueno ese es

- ¡ese! – gritaron muchos con la boca abierta

El hotel era grande y amplio, rustico en el exterior dándole un aspecto bonito. Paredes blancas y techos de color rojo oscuro, parecía un pequeño castillito. Tenía algunas flores que decoraban su exterior, incluso en algunas ventanas. Todos entraron mirando el cálido interior, no era algo elegantísimo como el hotel de Francia, pero era rustico, muy tradicional de Rumania. La recepcionista les saludo y entrego las llaves a dragos. Una jovencita de al parecer catorce años miro a todos y sonrió a los chicos acercándose a ellos con coquetería. Era castaña, atractiva, de unos ojos cafés llamativos.

- Hola – dijo la chica a Midorikawa – soy Jenica Trosky

- Un gusto – dijo Midorikawa con una mueca ya que la chica parecía ser una engreída

- Soy hija de los dueños – dijo la chica sonriendo – ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

- En realidad si tiene algo que hacer – dijo Ruxandra fastidiada – venimos a estudiar los alrededores no a tener citas

- No te pregunte a ti – dijo Jenica con tono grosero – le pregunte a el, y si me vuelves a contestar le diré a mi familia que te eche a la calle

- Oye – dijo toramaru enojado – eso es grosero

- No te metas mocoso – dijo Jenica con veneno en su voz

- No le faltes el respeto a toramaru – dijo Rux enojada – soy yo la que tiene un problema contigo no el

- Se metió en lo que no le importa – dijo la castaña fastidiada

- No es su culpa que seas grosera y una creída – dijo Valen a lo que Jenica se puso roja de enojo

- ¡Padre! – grito la chica mientras un hombre alto venia a la ayuda de la muchacha – estos groseros me han ofendido

- ¡Como se atreven! – dijo el hombre enojado – ¡ahora mismo todos se van de mi hotel, nadie insulta a mi princesa!

La castaña sonrió de lado mientras todos se petrificaban ante la injusticia del hombre. Ruxandra gruño bajo, odiaba tener que hacer esto pero si el hombre no le dejaba opción usaría el nombre de sus padres. Porque su madre siempre le enseño a levantar la cabeza en alto y tener un orgullo, y que nunca nadie se lo pisotee. Fue lo único que siempre agradeció a su madre.

- Disculpe – dijo Ruxandra caminando hacia el hombre – se lo digo de frente, su hija es una grosera, creída y maleducada que no sabe respetar a los clientes, usted nos quiere correr cuando no hemos hecho nada malo y eso no se lo permitiré

- ¿Cómo lo harás mocosa? – pregunto divertido el dueño del lugar, Midorikawa le iba a decir algo por la ofensa a Rux pero ella le paro con la mano

- Soy Ruxandra Stoica Anghel – dijo la pelirroja a lo que el hombre palideció – hija del primer ministro de Rumania Ivantie Stoica y la famosa diseñadora Mihaela Anghel, creo que ellos no estarán contentos de su trato y menos mis hermanos Velkan y Razvan, contemos con que ellos son muy consentidores conmigo y su insulto les hará enojar

- Señorita Stoica, mil perdones – suplico atemorizado el hombre – soy Doru Trosky, lamento lo que mi hija dijo, enserio lo sentimos

- A mi no me importan sus disculpas – dijo Ruxandra enojada – lo que no permito es que insulten a mis amigos, su hija insulto a mi amigo toramaru y eso no me hace feliz incluso le exijo que se disculpe con el

- No es necesario Ruxandra-sempai – dijo toramaru avergonzado – no me molesto, enserio

- A ti no toramaru pero a mi si – dijo enojada Ruxandra – quiero las disculpas a mi amigo ahora o habrán problemas

- Hija – dijo Doru a Jenica enojado – discúlpate con el joven ya

- No lo hare – dijo Jenica con odio en su voz – son unos cualquiera, jamás pediré disculpas a tan poca cosa, solo mírales no tienen clase

Eso si hirió a toramaru, después de todo el trabajaba en un restaurante ayudando a su madre y no tenían tanto dinero como esta familia. Se escucho un ruido y todos miraron sorprendidos como Ruxandra había dado una fuerte bofetada a Jenica haciéndole caer al suelo de bruces. Nadie dijo nada ya que los ojos verdes de Ruxandra brillaban enojados y listos para matar a la muchacha. Esta le miraba horrorizada porque Rux se veía peligrosa y capaz de todo.

- No se te ocurra volver a decir eso sobre mis amigos – dijo en amenaza Rux enojada – porque te juro que si les vuelves a decir poca cosa yo misma te cortare la lengua niña engreída

- Yo lo siento – dijo la castaña asustada

- No eres perfecta mocosa – dijo Ruxandra – nadie lo es así que no te creas lo máximo que un día alguien te bajara de tus nubes, señor Trosky espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir

- No pasara señorita – dijo el hombre asustado

- Mas le vale – dijo Ruxandra dándose vuelta y yéndose a su cuarto

- Mejor vámonos – dijo Ángela mientras seguían a Ruxandra junto a dragos

- Fue valiente Ruxandra – dijo dragos sonriendo – nunca nadie ha parado a la engreída de Jenica

- Pues ya lo hice – dijo de mal humor la pelirroja

- En verdad siento lo de hace un momento Ruxandra-sempai – dijo toramaru avergonzado a lo que la pelirroja se paro sorprendida

- No digas eso toramaru – dijo la ojiverde sonriendo – no eres culpable de nada, esa chica era grosera además yo empecé la discusión no tu

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras la hija del ministro? – se quejo Endo a Rux quien solo rio

- Se me paso – dijo divertida la rumana mientras a todos les salían gotas en las cabezas – además no es como si uno divulgara esas cosas

- Tienes razón – dijo Toko asintiendo con una sonrisa – te entiendo mi padre también es un ministro

- Es peor aquí en Rumania ya que existe la mafia y los secuestros siempre están presentes – dijo Dragos

- No pasaría después de todo en su seguridad están mis hermanos – dijo en una mueca Ruxandra

- ¡oh! Los gemelos Stoica – dijo dragos divertido – si pues con ellos nadie se les acercaría y menos a ti Ruxandra, bueno vayan a sus cuartos y acomódense, compartirán cuartos como en Paris

Cuando entraron a sus cuartos se sorprendieron al verlos. Tenían piso alfombrado con paredes blancas, las ventanas tenían cortinas delgadas blancas y encima de estas otras cortinas con diseño. Había cuatro camas en cada habitación, cada una tenía sabanas que hacían juego con las cortinas y estaban hechas de madera de roble por lo que se veía. Una mesita de vidrio con un florero con flores silvestres y un teléfono, y televisores plasmas. Al lado había un baño pequeño con una ducha de agua caliente.

- Es muy bonito – dijo toramaru entrando a su cuarto que compartía con Tachimukai, Endo y kogure

- Si aunque la hija del dueño es una maleducada – dijo en un suspiro Hiroto entrando junto con Midorikawa, goenji, kazemaru y fubuki para ver a sus amigos

- Tal vez yo no debí meterme – dijo toramaru aun triste

- No digas eso toramaru – dijo goenji poniendo su mano en el hombro del mas joven – no fue tu culpa

- Ruxandra ya te lo dijo – hablo Midorikawa sonriendo –que no eres culpable de nada

- Bien – dijo toramaru poco convencido

- Ahora les venimos a decir que se apuren – dijo fubuki sonriendo – iremos a desayunar en diez minutos

- Si – dijeron todos mientras desempacaban

Bajaron a desayunar y ahí les esperaban los dueños junto a Jenica que bajo la mirada al ver a Ruxandra. Al parecer la joven le agarro un miedo a Rux, ella arqueo una ceja y se encogió de hombros. En la mesa había vasos con leche, panes, mantequilla, mermelada e incluso un strudel de manzana para cada uno. Se sentaron a la mesa en silencio mientras comenzaban a comer, los dueños les veían avergonzados igual que Jenica, que se sonrojaba cada vez que Rux le miraba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Rux dejando su pan con mantequilla

- Discúlpeme señorita Stoica – dijo la chica bajando la mirada – usted también joven toramaru

- No hay problema – dijo el peliazul avergonzado

- Espero que su disculpa sea sincera señorita Trosky – dijo Rux sonriendo – no se preocupe, todo esta bien

- Fi fodo esfa bien (si, todo esta bien)– dijo Midorikawa mientras comía con la boca llena

- Mido-chan – dijo Rux con una gota en la cabeza – come con la boca cerrada

- Lo siento – dijo el chico sonrojándose mientras volvía a comer

- Nunca cambiara – se quejaron sus amigos con gotas en las cabezas

- Bueno es hora de que vayan a explorar – dijo Dragos sonriendo

- Si – dijeron todos parándose para irse

- ¿conocen el lugar? – pregunto el señor Trosky

- Como la palma de mi mano – dijo sonriente Ruxandra

* * *

La subida a los Cárpatos fue bastante difícil para muchos de ellos en especial para Natsumi, Fuyuka, Haruna y Aki que no estaban acostumbradas a usar tanta fuerza. Se sentaron a descansar a la mitad de camino, era agotador aunque kyle y Zack querían seguir subiendo. Se levantaron y continuaron el trayecto. Ruxandra se acerco a Desirée y le jalo separándola de los demás. La castaña miro curiosa a su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa Rux? – pregunto Desirée curiosa

- Me ha estado doliendo la cabeza – dijo Rux nerviosa – y he visto imágenes de tu vida, como cuando mataron a Amelie

- Eso es imposible – murmuro horrorizada la ojizafiro

- No – dijo con miedo Ruxandra – vi que el novio de Amelie le disparaba sin piedad, luego tu llegabas y…

- Entiendo – dijo Desirée cerrando los ojos – jamás te dije como murió ella pero al parecer ya lo sabes, ¿te ha ocurrido antes?

- Cuando crina iba a morir me vino una imagen de ella regañando a mi madre porque me dejara en paz, al parecer crina tenia once en esa época y sabes que murió cuando tuvo catorce – dijo Rux en un susurro

- ¿Cada cuanto te duele? – pregunto Desirée

- Me dolió cuando estábamos en el avión – contesto Ruxandra – ahí vi tu pasado, luego cuando íbamos a aterrizar, vi el pasado de Alison

- Viste cuando su padre le pego ¿verdad? – dijo Desirée tensa a lo que Rux asintió con una mueca – tienes que relajarte Rux, es cuestión de acostumbrarte a mi ya no me duele porque ya no lucho contra las visiones, por cierto te debí advertir que te pelearías con la tal Jenica

- ¿lo sabias? – pregunto sorprendida Rux a lo que Desirée sonrió – eres mala

- ¡hey! – llamo Rafaela – ¡se están quedando atrás!

- ¡Ya vamos! – grito Rux mientras se volvían a juntar

- ¡miren! – dijo emocionada Shion – son ciervos

Frente a ellos había una manada de ciervos rojos. Dos machos de largos cuernos, junto a ellos habían unas pequeñas hembras que comían hierbas aun lado. Los machos se miraron antes de retroceder y comenzar a pelear con sus astas. Todos miraban la pelea, al parecer ninguno quería retroceder. Haruna y Rafaela sacaron sus cámaras y les tomaron fotos a los machos y luego a las hembras.

- ¿época de celo? – pregunto kido a lo que Valen asintió

- ¿Qué los ciervos se peleaban? – pregunto Endo a lo que todos se cayeron

- Si Endo – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Eleanor – es para que uno se quede con el harem de hembras

- Miren un cervatillo – dijo maravillada Ariadna mientras veía a un pequeño ciervo junto a su madre

- Le tomare una foto – dijo Rafaela tomando una foto de la cría igual que Haruna

- Bien dejémosles o sino puede haber problemas – dijo Aura mientras se iban por otro lado

- ¿Cuántos animales debemos de fotografiar? – pregunto sakuma

- Al menos unos diez – dijo en un suspiro Eleanor

- Pues por aquí hay un gallo lira – dijo sonriente Bianca a lo que todas se sorprendieron

- ¿Dónde? – pregunto Rafaela sacando su cámara con rapidez

- Ahí – dijo Bianca señalando un árbol

Sobre este árbol había un ave de raro plumaje negro con reflejos azules en el pecho, las alas eran de un color café con una línea blanca, de este color también era una parte de la cola. Gallo de la lira, porque su cola se parecía a este instrumento musical. Rafaela fotografió al ave con rapidez y lo mismo hizo Haruna. Bueno ya tenían dos de diez.

- Seria bueno si nos separáramos – sugirió Endo – así encontraríamos mas animales, luego nos reunimos y checamos lo que tenemos

- Buena idea – dijo sorprendida Aki por la inteligencia del portero

- Eso ofende – dijo Endo a lo que todos rieron nerviosos

Formaron ocho grupos de seis integrantes. Cuando se volvieron a reunir obtuvieron algunas fotos más, ahora solo les faltaba la búsqueda de la flora. Pero ya la hora se les pasaba así que tuvieron que bajar las montañas para volver al hotel, no fue tan difícil esta parte incluso les tomo poco tiempo. Llegaron al hotel y ahí les esperaba Jenica, ella miro a Rux y se sonrojo avergonzada. Ruxandra suspiro ante la actitud de la chica, en ese momento un fuerte dolor de cabeza le atrapo haciéndola caer de rodillas tomándose la frente. La imagen vino con rapidez, unos niños tristes en un orfanato, uno era un pequeño peliverde que estaba en un rincón triste. Le vio los ojos negros dándose cuenta que era Midorikawa, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla del niño rompiéndole el corazón a Ruxandra. La imagen término, abrió los ojos y vio a Midorikawa preocupado.

- ¿Qué me ocurrió? – pregunto la chica sentándose en el suelo

- Te desmayaste – dijo Ángela a su lado preocupada – ¿estas mejor?

- Si – dijo Rux sonriendo – me encuentro bien

- No mientas – dijo Midorikawa enojado – te dolía la cabeza ¿verdad?

- Si, pero ya estoy bien Midorikawa – dijo sonriendo Ruxandra mientras recordaba a ese pequeño niño que lloraba

- ¿deseas cenar o prefieres descansar? – pregunto dragos preocupado

- Cenemos – dijo Ruxandra parándose – muero de hambre

- Bueno – dijo Endo dudoso cuando sus tripas rugieron haciendo reír a todos – si, cenemos ya que tengo hambre

* * *

Ya en la noche todos descansaban en sus cuartos menos Ruxandra que estaba levantada y caminando por los pasillos ya que no tenia sueño. Cuando se encontró con Jenica que estaba en una esquina llorando, la imagen vino con rapidez pero ya casi sin dolor. Una niña pequeña estaba en una esquina llorando mientras sus padres peleaban. Se gritaban entre ellos cuando el hombre le dijo a la mujer que quería el divorcio. La niña lloro mas y sin consuelo. Esa niña era Jenica.

- No es bueno que estés llorando – dijo Rux sentándose a su lado mientras la castaña se secaba sus lagrimas

- No quería que me vieras así – dijo ella en un sollozo

- Tu no eres una engreída y no me preguntes como lo se, solo lo se – dijo Ruxandra sonriendo – tal vez tus padres se peleaban

- Si lo hacían – dijo Jenica con tristeza – todo el tiempo cuando llego un momento en el que el le dijo a mi mama que quería el divorcio, ellos nunca me notaron solo me daban cosas pero nunca lo que siempre necesite, el amor de ellos

- Te entiendo – dijo Rux sonriendo – siempre intente complacer a mi madre pero nunca era suficiente, entonces llegue a pensar que yo era un fallo, con el tiempo vi que nadie era perfecto ni siquiera mi madre es por eso que hice mi vida como yo la quería, como yo era en realidad

- Usted es hermosa, fuerte, elegante y sincera – dijo Jenica admirándola – usted es un ejemplo a seguir

- Sigue diciendo eso y me sonrojaras – dijo con diversión Ruxandra – bueno solo te diré que seas como tu quieres, no finjas lo que no eres

- Gracias, señorita Stoica – dijo la castaña sonriendo

- Dime Ruxandra – dijo la pelirroja dándole la mano a lo que las estrecharon – llevémonos bien de ahora en adelante y hay que ser amigas

- Si Ruxandra – dijo Jenica sonriendo – usted es mi primera amiga

- Es un honor Jenica – dijo sonriéndole Ruxandra – será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya es tarde

- Si, buenas noches – dijo la joven yéndose a su cuarto mientras Rux la ve irse

* * *

**Segundo día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Todos se fueron temprano para poder fotografiar a las plantas de las montañas de los Cárpatos dividiéndose en cuatro grupos. Tomaban fotos de cuanta planta rara veían cuando de repente en el primer grupo que estaba compuesto por Ángela, Gaby, Ariadna y las demás se paralizaron cuando Desirée quedo quieta por un minuto. La castaña vio como una manada de lobos iban a atacar a Rika y a Ichinose. La visión termino haciéndola para rápidamente.

- ¿Qué viste? – pregunto preocupada Gaby

- Una manada de lobos atacaran a Rika y a los demás – dijo Desirée horrorizada

- ¡demonios! – gruño Ángela horrorizada – ¿sabes en que momento?

- No, pero será pronto – dijo Desirée a lo que todas corrieron en dirección a los demás

El grupo dos y cuatro se habían reunido conformados por: Endo, Aki, kido, Toko, Rika, tsunami, Mark, Haruna, Dylan, fidio, marco, Gianluca, fudo, genda, Ichinose, Domon, kyle, Zack, Edgar, Rococo, Windy, sakuma, Tachimukai y afuro. Todos esperaban a los demás grupos cuando llego el tercer grupo: Nagumo, Suzuno, Fuyuka, Hiroto, Midorikawa, goenji, toramaru, kazemaru, kogure, Atsuya, Natsumi y fubuki. Solo faltaba el primer grupo. Domon codeo a Ichinose para que hablara con Rika, a lo que este asintió nervioso.

- Rika, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Ichinose cuando la chica soltó un grito de horror al ver a unos lobos acercarse

- Quietos – dijo fubuki tenso junto al resto pero los lobos gruñeron erizando el pelaje y agachándose

- Van a atacar – dijo tragando saliva Rococo

- Rika quieta – susurro Ichinose nervioso pero la chica no hizo caso y retrocedió

- Si te mueves es peor – dijo nerviosa Fuyuka cuando Rika se movió el lobo mas grande salto sobre ella

- Kyaaaaaa – grito la chica horrorizada mientras Ichinose se ponía delante de ella defendiéndola junto al resto de chicos

En ese instante una loba roja salto y se lanzo contra el lobo negro que iba a atacar comenzando una lucha de mordidas y arañazos. El silencio reino mientras los dos lobos peleaban, la manada gruño mientras otros lobos se iban por los jóvenes cuando otras cuatro lobas llegaron con rapidez poniéndose a pelear. Rika miro como los lobos se mordían sin piedad y lastima, solo para que solo uno sobreviviera.

- ¡cuidado! – grito Midorikawa a la loba roja cuando el macho le mordió la pata delantera

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? – pregunto sorprendido Mark ante lo que ocurría

- ¡chicos! – grito Ángela llegando junto Shion, Rafaela, Eleanor, Gaby, Aura y Bianca

- No se acerquen – advirtió Rococo cuando un lobo se lanzo contra Aura esta gruño y cambio a su forma felina sorprendiendo a los extranjeros

- Bianca – llamo Gaby a lo que la pelirosa asintió mientras ambas cambiaban y se ponían a luchar

- Esto no es posible – dijo sorprendido Windy

- No lo es – dijo Endo sonriendo – lo que ven es real

- No teman porque están bajo nuestra protección – dijo Ángela sonriendo junto a las otras tres

La loba roja gruño empujando al lobo negro y mordiéndole fuertemente la pata a lo que el macho gimió adolorido. Las cinco lobas miraron con fijeza a todos los lobos mientras estos retrocedían, las hembras le miraban con fijeza asustándolos y volviéndolos unos sumisos. Retrocedieron y huyeron lejos de todos. Las lobas se dejaron caer en sus cuartos traseros mientras miraban a todos igual que lo hacían las tres felinas.

- Mujeres lobas ¿eh? – dijo un nerviosos Edgar a lo que las cinco gruñeron ofendidas

- No les digas así no les gusta – dijo Endo negando con la cabeza – el termino correcto es lycan

- ¿lycan? – pregunto nervioso afuro a lo que todos asintieron

- ¿estas bien Desirée? – pregunto Hiroto acariciando a la loba dorada que llevaba dos collares en su cuello, esta solo levanto la pata para luego con su hocico acariciar la mejilla de Hiroto

- Eso es un si – dijo divertido tsunami

- Me preocupaste Ariadna – dijo fubuki acariciando detrás de las orejas a la loba blanca mientras esta hacia un sonidito de gusto

- Así que tú debes de ser Alison ¿verdad? – dijo Atsuya viendo a la loba color chocolate de ojos plateados quien solo empujo con su hocico la mano del pelirosa a lo que este comenzó a acariciarla

- Valen – dijo kido acariciando a la loba negra quien movió la cola feliz de las atenciones del de rastas

- Siempre eres bonita así – dijo Nagumo acariciando a la tigresa quien ronroneo igual que lo hacían el irbis y el guepardo al ser acariciadas por Suzuno y kazemaru

- ¿Qué son Gaby, Aura y Bianca? – pregunto kyle tomando aire para tranquilizarse

- Werecats – dijo Ángela sonriendo – tal vez ustedes han oído la leyenda de los hombres gatos que se cuentan en Egipto

- Ya se cual – dijo Zack divertido – es la del mago que embrujo a los siete hombres

- Correcto – dijo Rafaela – es una larga historia así que tal vez sea mejor hablarla en el hotel

- Si – acordaron los nueve jóvenes aun idos

Las ocho jóvenes cambiaron a su forma humana entre los arbustos con suerte de haber llevado ropa extra en las maletas. Salieron ya vestidas con una Ruxandra con una mordedura sangrante. La chica estaba adolorida pero dijo que sanaría en un rato al ser una lycan. Le creyeron pero aun estaban preocupados en especial Midorikawa. En ese momento Rafaela noto que su cámara no estaba y gruño frustrada. Toramaru la vio a unos metros de ellos y fue a por ella. Cuando a Desirée le llego una visión, un enorme lince esperaba al lado de una roca cerca del aparato. El animal y saltar sobre el chico y matarlo.

- ¡no! – grito la castaña en cuanto la visión término asustando a todos - ¡regresa toramaru! ¡hay un lince!

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo el chico parando pero el felino se lanzo sobre el

- ¡toramaru! – gritaron todos pero el ataque nunca llego al peliazul

No llego porque otro felino salto de un árbol sobre el lince haciéndolos rodar. El felino mordió al lince con fuerza en la garganta haciéndole chillar adolorido. El felino le soltó y el lince huyo espantado de ahí. Toramaru miro al gato que le salvo, su pelaje estaba cubierto de varias mancha irregulares de borde negro y con interior pardo, sus ojos eran un raro color dorado fuerte casi fundido. El animal retrocedió. En ese instante a Ruxandra le llego una visión de una niña llorando, nadie la consolaba solo la dejaron en un cuarto lujoso. Tenía un largo cabello rubio con ojos dorados, ella era pequeña pero hermosa. Rux reconoció a la niña, esa pequeña era una werecat y la pelirroja la conocía desde niñas.

- Rihanna – murmuro Ruxandra

- Gracias – murmuro toramaru cuando la gata retrocedió mas y huyo

- ¿Qué animal era ese? – pregunto Endo a Rux

- Una pantera nebulosa – dijo Ángela – pero es imposible ellas solo habitan en Asia no en Europa y menos en los Cárpatos

- Seria bueno que volviéramos ya – dijo Rux mirando a Ángela – ahí explicaremos que somos además que te diré de donde salió esa pantera

- Me parece una excelente idea – dijo Ángela mientras todos se retiraban del lugar aunque toramaru aun pensaba en su salvador

Llegaron al hotel y se metieron al cuarto de Gaby, Aura, Bianca y Natsumi. Todos escuchaban las historias que contaban las chicas, emocionando a todos los extranjeros e incluso a los demás que ya volvían a escuchar las mismas verdades. Explicaron y contestaron preguntas emocionando más a todos cuando Ángela menciono a la pantera.

- Era un werecat – dijo Rux sorprendiendo a todos – una hembra

- Pero ¿Quién? – pregunto Bianca cuando Rux suspiro cansada y reír

- ¡vamos Bianca! – dijo feliz Rux – era una pantera nebulosa que todas conocemos

- ¡espera! – grito feliz Rafaela – es ¡Rihanna!

- Tenemos una ganadora – dijo sonriendo Ruxandra

- La muy ingrata nos vio y ni siquiera nos saludo – dijo Gaby divertida

- ¿Cómo supiste que era ella? – pregunto Eleanor

- Vi una imagen de Rihanna en su infancia – dijo Rux sonriendo

- Así que al igual que Desirée manejas un don – dijo sonriente Aura

- Yo veo el futuro y tu el pasado – dijo feliz Desirée a lo que todos le miraron raro – ahora les explicaremos a todos

* * *

**Tercer día de estancia del Raimon y los otros equipos**

Midorikawa iba junto a Ruxandra caminando juntos por la ciudad. Ambos callados y sonrientes, hoy era el día libre de todos hasta la noche que se encontrarían en el castillo de Bran. Justo cuando a una anciana se le cayeron sus cosas, Rux suspiro y le ayudo a recogerla a lo que la mujer le sonrió.

**- mulțumiri **(gracias) – dijo la anciana sonriendo en ese instante Rux se dio cuenta que era una gitana – _**că am ceva pentru tine si dragostea ta **_(tengo algo para ti y tu amor)

_**- pentru noi **_(¿para nosotros?) – pregunto Ruxandra a lo que la mujer asintió sacando algo de su bolsillo

Eran dos dijes, uno de un candado y el otro de una llave. Pequeños y hermosos con delicados toques que atraían la mirada de cualquiera. La mujer sonrió a la pelirroja y al ojinegro poniéndole en la mano el candado a la chica y en la mano del chico la llave.

_**- sunt magice**_ (son mágicos) – dijo la anciana sonriéndoles – _**sunt pentru iubire**_ **veșnică **(son para el amor eterno)

_**- sunt frumoase **_(son hermosos) – dijo Rux sonriendo a la mujer – **mulțumiri **(gracias)

_**- fi fericit **_(sean felices) – dijo sonriendo la anciana y yéndose

- no entendí nada – dijo Midorikawa con una gota en la cabeza – pero seria bueno encontrarles unas cadenas y usarlos

- si – dijo Ruxandra sonriendo al chico

* * *

En la noche todos fueron llevados al enorme castillo de Bran para una cena ahí. No tenían miedo a la leyenda de dracula porque ellos sabían la realidad. Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a darse paseos por todo el lugar, Ángela y goenji se daban una que otra mirada sonrojándose. Toramaru aun pensaba en esa werecat llamada Rihanna ¿Por qué le salvo? Eso era extraño. Mientras tanto Midorikawa y Ruxandra paseaban usando sus nuevos collares en ese instante Rika le puso un cabe a Midorikawa haciéndole caer sobre Ruxandra y besándola accidentalmente. Ambos se sonrojaron separándose.

Lo l-lamento – dijo nervioso Midorikawa sonrojado mientras Ruxandra asentía nerviosa

Ups que torpe soy – dijo Rika sonriendo de lado victoriosa a lo que Toko suspiro para luego sonreír

Nunca cambiara – dijo la pelirosa – es una entrometida

* * *

Al día siguiente en el amanecer el avión de los chicos ya iba a salir cuando llego Jenica y abrazo a Ruxandra diciéndole que la extrañaría mucho. Ella sonrió y le dijo que un día se volverían a ver, muy pronto. La chica sonrió antes de recordar algo.

- Alguien le mando un regalo – dijo Jenica sonriendo – es un amigo suyo

- ¿amigo mío? – dijo sorprendida la pelirroja mientras todos le miraban

- Si tome – dijo Jenica dándole una caja negra a la chica quien lo abrió y vio un bello pasador de cabello de una flor color verde y brillante – es hermosa

- ¿Quién te lo da? – pregunto curiosa Eleanor quitándole la tarjeta que venia en la caja – dice así:

_Para mi querida Ruxandra, mi bello florecer. En verdad es una lastima que no te haya visto cariño mío pero gracias a que Etienne me aviso de tu visita a Brasov he podido mandarte este pequeño obsequio. Tengo muchas ganas de verte y se que lo hare pronto._

_Te quiero mucho, tu fiel amigo y protector Vasile Sarbu_

- Es de Vasile – dijo con una sonrisa Ruxandra mientras se ponía el pasador quedándoles perfecto

- Te queda bien – dijo sonriente Alison

- ¿Quién es Vasile? – pregunto un celoso Midorikawa

- El amor platónico de Rux – dijo con picardía Desirée

- Es el mejor amigo de mis hermanos y el mío – se quejo Rux ofendida

- El esta enamorado de ella – dijo divertida Ángela – la llama su florecer

- Oh así que eres popular Ruxandra – dijo molestándola Rika mientras Midorikawa ardía en celos (no literal, el chico en verdad ardía)

- Podemos usarlo de hoguera – sugirió kogure a lo que todos suspiraron para subir al avión mientras dragos se despedía de ellos sonriendo cuando saco su teléfono y mando un mensaje

_Ruxandra ya obtuvo su don DARK. Tenias razón ella era la retromicion, la única capaz de ver el pasado de cualquiera además te informe que andaba cerca de aquí Rihanna, la líder del clan pantera. Ya se han ido al siguiente destino. El tal Midorikawa y Ruxandra ya están enamorados._

_De: Dragos _

- Lo lamento pero es necesario todo esto chicos – dijo el rubio con una mueca – aunque algún día lo agradecerán

* * *

**adiós****, aqui estan las preguntas:**

**¿quien es rihanna? ¿pasara algo entre toramaru y ella?**

**¿rika es muy entrometida?¿les gusto el beso de Rux y mido?**

**¿Vasile deberia hacer arder en midorikawa de celos por Ruxandra? ¿quieren conocerlo?**

**¿que planea DARK? ¿quien es?**

**¿falto mas romance?**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado, chaoooo**


	14. Capitulo 13: Berlin, recuerdos eternos

**hola a todos! Es un gusto volverlos a ver, les aviso que hoy tendremos a una nueva intengrante que aparecera en este capitulo. Me mate haciendolo y pensando en las ideas, hasta que pense dales romance y hoy se los doy. Hoy el fic se lo dedico a Valen y te aviso Shion que hoy nos cantas una cancion, espero que te guste cual es (sino me rompes el corazon) y nuestra nueva integrante es: endaki308. espero les guste aqui les dejo el capi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Berlin, recuerdos eternos **

_Alemania (Berlín, 10 pm)_

Bajaron del avión mientras tsunami se aferraba a fudo y kogure en estado de nervios, pobre surfista a este paso no llegaría vivo al siguiente destino. Y más con estos ataques que obtenía. Buscaron con la mirada a su guía cuando un joven levanto la mano. Era rubio y de ojos azules, el problema era que el hombre era demasiado alto tal vez media 1.80 o más, pensaron todos. Estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta junto a unas zapatillas, nada del otro mundo. Les sonrió y extendió la mano a Endo, quien la estrecho y sonrió.

- Soy Derek Braun – dijo el alemán sonriendo – es un placer conocerlos

- El gusto es nuestro – saludo Endo a lo que todos asintieron

- Bueno será mejor irnos que ya deben de estar cansados – dijo el chico divertido

- ¿Qué tarea tendremos? – pregunto curioso toramaru

- Sus dos días aquí lo pasaran como vacaciones – dijo sonriendo Derek – es como unas cortas vacaciones

- ¡genial! – dijeron Mark y Dylan chocando las palmas

- Bueno vámonos ya – dijo Derek sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Llegaron al hotel y de inmediato se fueron a sus cuartos a descansar, algunos no podían dormir entre ellos estaban Valen y Alison. No se sentían bien, el cuerpo de Valen le picaba y su cabeza le dolía mucho mientras a Alison la cabeza le reventaba. Suspiraron y se levantaron fastidiadas, jamás dormirían a este paso. Valen salió de su cuarto y camino por los pasillo chocándose con alguien, miro bien y vio a un chico de rastas de brillantes ojos rojos. ¿No creía que pudiera ser?

- ¿kido? – pregunto la de mechas blancas dudosa a lo que el chico asintió

- Si – dijo el chico dudoso – ¿Qué pasa Valen?

- Es que no te reconocí – dijo Valen riendo nerviosa – creí que eras otra persona

- ¿enserio? – pregunto divertido kido

- Nunca te he visto sin tus lentes – dijo la ojiazul sonrojada – te ves mejor así

- ¿lo crees? – pregunto el ojirojo sonrojado

- Por supuesto – dijo la chica sonrojada – eres muy guapo kido

- Gracias – dijo el chico mirando abajo avergonzado – y ¿Qué haces despierta?

- No podía dormir – dijo Valen algo fastidiada – el cuerpo me pica y me duele la cabeza

- ¿alguna vez te paso antes? – pregunto preocupado kido a lo que valen asintió

- Cuando era pequeña y algunas noches me picaba el cuerpo y me dolía la cabeza, a la mañana siguiente aparecía en el baño o en el jardín – dijo Valen curiosa – empecé a creer que soy sonámbula o que miguel me jugaba bromas

- ¿miguel? – pregunto algo enojado kido

- Mi hermano gemelo – dijo Valen frunciendo el ceño mientras kido suspiraba aliviado – pero el me juro que nunca hizo nada

- Podría ser que tu también tienes un don – dijo kido pensándoselo – aparecer en otros lugares eso es la teletransportación

- ¿crees que pueda ser eso? – pregunto sorprendida Valen a lo que kido asintió

- Yo creo que si – dijo el chico sonriendo – bueno aparte de eso – dijo sonrojándose – ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana? ¡claro! Como amigos

- Bien – dijo Valen sonriendo sonrojada – me gustaría mucho

- Gracias, a la 9.00 am – dijo kido mas tranquilo – bueno me voy a dormir, buenas noches

Antes que Valen pudiera decir algo mas el chico ya se había ido de ahí. La de mechas blancas sonrió de oreja a oreja, al parecer tenia una cita con kido. Se dio la vuelta y se fue camino a su cuarto, mañana seria un día grandioso y mas su cita con kido. Le llego una pregunta, ¿Qué me voy a poner? Bueno, le preguntaría a Eleanor. Ella era excelente con la ropa hasta Valen llego a pensar que a la rubia le iría excelente de diseñadora. La picazón aun seguía en su cuerpo, por lo que sabia para teletransportarse había que pensar en un lugar exacto e imaginarse ahí. La chica paro a varios pasos de su habitación cerrando sus ojos, se imagino el cuarto y cada cosa en su lugar cuando sintió una leve chispa recorrer su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se vio dentro de su cuarto.

- Así que si puedo teletransportarme – dijo con una sonrisa Valen – esto es grandioso, las demás no se lo creerán

- Valen ¿Qué haces despierta? – se quejo soñolienta Shion – duérmete ya

- Si – dijo la de mechas blancas metiéndose en su cama con una enorme sonrisa – estoy de suerte

* * *

**Primer día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Valen se despertó primera y lo que hizo fue lanzarse al cuarto de Rafaela, Eleanor, Aura y Bianca. La ojiazul salto a la cama de Eleanor y zarandeo a la rubia para que despertara lo más rápido posible. La vampiresa miro horrorizada a la lycan que la trataba de matar de un susto.

- Eleanor necesito tu ayuda, es una emergencia – dijo Valen suplicante

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Eleanor cansada

- Kido me invito a salir y no se que ponerme – dijo Valen tristemente

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito sorprendida la rubia despertando a sus compañeras de cuarto – debiste decir eso al comienzo, ahora mismo buscare algo decente que puedas usar

- ¡hey! – se quejo ofendida Valen – yo siempre visto bien

- Pero para tu cita tienes que verte deslumbrante – dijo Eleanor saltando de su cama y corriendo al cuarto de Valen a una velocidad increíble

- Bueno – dijo Valen con una gota en la cabeza – al menos se que me veré bien

- ¡enserio te invito a salir! – exclamo Bianca emocionada – ¡es grandioso!

- Además el te gusta mucho Valen – dijo Rafaela sonriendo para luego suspirar – tienes suerte

- Mucha suerte – dijo Aura con tristeza

- A pasado algo mas chicas – dijo la de mechas blancas emocionada – tengo un don

- ¿enserio? – dijeron las tres sorprendidas cuando Valen imagino estar en la cama de Rafaela para luego teletransportarse – ¡Sugoi!

- Lo descubrí ayer, bueno kido me lo sugirió y no erro – dijo Valen

- ¡también quiero un don! – dijo en un puchero Bianca

- ¡Valen ven ahora mismo! – grito Eleanor desde el cuarto de la lycan – ¡ya encontré algo!

- Me voy – dijo Valen parándose y yendo a su cuarto con rapidez – ¿Qué me encontraste?

- Míralo tu misma – dijo Eleanor sonriente

Eleanor le había conseguido un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaría hasta las rodillas y resaltaría su bonita figura. Unas sandalias de tacón negras y un cinturón negro que daba un toque excelente al conjunto. Valen sonrió a su amiga antes de saltar y abrazarla, Eleanor correspondió el abrazo y se sentó en la cama mientras Valen se alistaba. Cuando termino se amarro el cabello en una delicada cola y la rubia le aplaudió.

- Te ves genial Valen – dijo Eleanor sonriente – kido se quedara mudo cuando te vea

- ¿lo crees? – pregunto Valen sonrojada a lo que la rubia asintió mientras entraban en la habitación Alison, Shion y Desirée

- Wow – dijo sorprendida Shion – te ves genial

- Gracias – dijo sonrojada Valen

- Al parecer kido te alabara – dijo Desirée sonriente – y también estará feliz de saber que adivino que tenias el don de la teletransportación

- ¡haz visto algo! – dijo nerviosa Valen

- Pues si pero si te digo ya no será divertido – dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo – date prisa tu cita empieza en cinco minutos

- ¡diablos! – dijo alarmada Valen saliendo rápido de la habitación y corriendo para encontrar a kido

* * *

Kido suspiro nervioso ante la cita o reunión de amigos como el le llamaba. Según lo que le dijo genda era que no se pusiera nervioso y nada de decir tonterías. Le recomendó un paseo, que hablara de temas que les gustara a ambos, unos helados, y lo más importante que no pelearan. El de rastas miro hacia un lado y vio que venían goenji, fubuki, kazemaru, Endo y Atsuya. El chico trago saliva recordando que Endo era el primo de Valen ¿Qué tan celoso podía ser el portero? Bueno, kido no lo quería saber.

- ¿kido? – dijo Endo extrañado al ver al mediocampista solo en la puerta del hotel y sin sus gafas – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no usas tus gafas?

- Bien yo…– dijo kido nervioso – Endo puedo preguntarte algo

- Claro – dijo Endo sonriendo

- ¿Qué pasaría si alguien invitara a salir a Valen? – pregunto kido a lo que Endo se asombro

- Huy – dijo con diversión Atsuya – capitán, ¿usted es celoso?

- Pues supongo que solo le diría a esa persona que no lastimara a Valen y que la quisiera mucho porque ella es muy valiosa – dijo Endo sonriendo

- ¿no eres celoso? – dijeron asombrados goenji, kazemaru y fubuki

- No soy como kido y tu goenji – se quejo Endo ofendido para luego sonreír – kido me preguntaste esto porque tienes una cita con mi prima ¿verdad?

- ¡eh! ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto sonrojado el mediocampista

- Simple porque tu no me preguntarías eso y otra razón es que Valen despertó a Eleanor muy temprano para que le ayudara con su ropa – dijo Endo sonriente – además no llevas tus gafas de seguro para impresionarla

- ¡Wow! – dijeron los cinco chicos – Endo tiene cerebro

- ¡hey! – dijo enojado Endo – eso ya es cruel y ahí viene Valen

La de mechas blancas llego sonriendo a kido y viéndose deslumbrante. Incluso todos admitían que era hermosa mientras kido le miraba sonrojado. La chica vio con curiosidad a Endo y a los demás a lo que estos le sonrieron.

- Hola chicos – dijo Valen sonriente

- Te ves hermosa Valen – dijo Endo sonriendo – bueno cuídala kido

- Si – dijo kido volviendo a la realidad sonrojado – ¿nos vamos?

- Si – dijo Valen sonriendo – adiós

- Adiós – dijeron los demás mientras el de rastas y la lycan se iban

- Bien ¿Qué harás Atsuya? – pregunto Endo al pelirosa

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto el menor de los fubuki

- Creí que invitarías a salir a Alison – dijo Endo frunciendo el ceño a lo que Atsuya se sonrojo mientras el resto reía

- ¿tan obvio soy? – pregunto Atsuya a lo que Endo sonrió asintiendo

- Todos son muy obvios – dijo Endo riendo a lo que los cinco se sonrojaron

* * *

Kido y Valen caminaban en silencio por las calles de Berlín, el de rastas quería decir algo pero los nervios le traicionaban al verla. Suspiro intentando relajarse pero seguía nervioso. Valen no estaba en mejor lugar ya que ella estaba también nerviosa, le gustaba kido. No, estaba enamorándose de el, porque tal vez el era su elegido. Si fuera su elegido, eso seria grandioso aunque tendría que convertirlo. ¡Demonios! Valen piensa en el ahora no en el futuro. Ella miro tienda de helados.

- Te ves muy bien – dijo kido sonrojado

- Gracias – dijo Valen sonrojada

- Esto…– dijo kido sin saber que decir

- ¿no quieres un helado? – pregunto Valen a kido y este asintió a lo que los dos compraron un par de helados

- ¿Hace cuanto que vives con las demás? – pregunto kido a lo que Valen suspiro

- Desde hace cuatro años – dijo la ojiazul – escapamos en la reunión de alfas que se realizo en Atenas

- ¿no les han buscado? – pregunto kido sorprendido

- Si – dijo la ojiazul fastidiada – nos necesitan porque lideraremos las manadas

- ¿Por qué ustedes? – pregunto kido sin entender – Desirée y Ruxandra tienen hermanos mayores ¿Por qué no uno de ellos?

- Porque en todo clan la que hereda todo es la hija – dijo Valen sonriendo – los hijos heredaran en caso de que no haya nacido una niña

- Porque ustedes pueden traer descendencia – dijo kido a lo que ella asintió

- Creo que ya se rindieron – dijo Valen encogiéndose de hombros – aunque me da igual

- ¿quieres ir al zoológico? – pregunto kido cambiando el tema ya que Valen se estaba enojando y el no quería eso – según se es el mas destacado del mundo

- Seria genial – dijo Valen sonriendo – ya que siempre quise venir pero nunca me dejaron

- Entonces vamos – dijo kido levantándose junto a Valen

* * *

Alison tenía dolores en la cabeza muy fuertes. Suspiro y bajo cansada a desayunar aunque no tenía ni hambre, sentía como si algo quisiera salir de ella. Estoy enloqueciendo se dijo en un suspiro. Cuando bajo no había nadie así que se fue al patio del hotel y vio a todos jugando futbol, desearía jugar pero la cabeza aun le reventaba y la sensación de ese algo aun estaba ahí. Vio como Mark, Ichinose y Dylan realizaban el gran lobo, pero al parecer uno se distrajo y el gran lobo cambio de dirección hacia Alison. La chica estaba mareada así que no podía detener el ataque.

- ¡Alison! – grito Atsuya horrorizado mientras todos estaban paralizados

La chica no se movió pero la energía que la atormentaba salió de su cuerpo expandiéndose hasta rodearla en una burbuja invisible. Ella se quedo de piedra cuando el ataque del gran lobo fue parado y destruido por la burbuja protegiéndola. Nadie se movió cuando vieron esa defensa.

- Alison – dijo Atsuya acercándose a la chica mientras esta estaba paralizada cuando el pelirosa choco con algo y cayo de bruces – ¡¿pero que?!

- Esto es grandioso – dijo Rafaela tocando una barrera invisible que protegía a Alison

- Es una barrera – dijo Haruna tocándola

- No, es un campo de fuerza – dijo sorprendida Ángela – ¿podrías proteger a mas personas o solo a ti, Alison?

- No lo se – dijo aun sorprendida Alison para luego pensarlo – ¿Cómo lo puedo extender?

- Utiliza tu mente – dijo Aura – tal vez si piensas que la extiendes sobre nosotros, lo lograras

- Déjame ver – dijo Alison

La de mechas azules cerro los ojos y pensó en proteger a sus amigos, imagino que esa capa que le cubría se extendía pasando sobre sus amigos. Llegaba hasta Endo, abrió los ojos y vio a todos sorprendidos mientras Endo tocaba una barrera que llegaba a cubrirlo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en la ojiplateada, estaba feliz al parecer ella también tenia un don como las otras lycans.

- Tienes un don Alison – dijo sonriente Bianca – al igual que Valen que puede teletransportarse

- ¡¿Qué Valen puede hacer que?! – gritaron todos sorprendidos

- Puede teletransportarse a cualquier lugar – dijo con diversión Rafaela – hoy la vimos usarlo para pasar de cama en cama

- Un gran don – dijo maravillada Ángela para luego fruncir el ceño – esto es raro

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto goenji curioso

- Se cuentan leyendas en nuestras razas acerca de los dones – explico Ángela – son raros y nunca se han visto aunque dicen que algunos de los antiguos lideres los tenían, al parecer es cierto

- ¿crees que nosotras también tengamos algo? – pregunto Bianca

- No lo se – dijo Ángela pensativa – pero yo creo que si cuatro de las lycans ya los tienen no me sorprendería saber que Ariadna también tiene uno

- ¿yo? – dijo Ariadna a lo que Ángela asintió

- Visión – susurro Desirée mientras se quedaba quieta y veía una imagen – al parecer iremos al karaoke mañana en la noche

- ¿karaoke? – dijeron todos

- Si – dijo Desirée divertida – a las 7.00 pm

* * *

Mientras en el zoológico kido y Valen se divertían viendo a todos los animales. Pasaban por el oso pando cuando vieron al oso pardo durmiendo. La chica comenzó a caminar y llego a la sección de los lobos. Estos al verla inclinaron las cabezas en señal de respeto. Ella rio nerviosa ante esta actitud, era normal ya que ella era una alfa y ellos unos sumisos.

- Hasta los lobos te respetan – dijo kido con diversión

- Es porque yo soy una alfa – dijo Valen encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Qué se siente cuando eres loba? – pregunto el de rastas

- Genial, es increíble ser uno con la naturaleza – dijo la de mechas blancas con una sonrisa – y cuando corres por los bosques, el viento chocando contra tu rostro, es asombroso

- Suena increíble – dijo kido a lo que Valen asintió

- Lo es – confirmo Valen sonriendo – algunas veces deseo no volver a mi forma humana y quedarme con mi forma lobo para siempre

- ¿No eres feliz? – pregunto kido triste

- No es que no sea feliz – dijo Valen – lo que ocurre es que cuando uno esta en su forma animal se vuelve uno con el, es por eso que a cualquiera de los lycans se les hace difícil guardar a su animal incluso para los werecats

- Entiendo – dijo kido asintiendo – es difícil mantener encerrado a tu lado animal

- Correcto – dijo Valen – es necesario tener que transformarse una vez al día pero en las ciudades es imposible

- Seria mejor un campo abierto o un bosque – sugirió kido a lo que Valen asintió

- Mejor dejemos ese tema – dijo Valen a lo que kido asintió

- Mira mejor vamos al acuario – dijo kido

- Claro – dijo Valen siguiéndolo cuando tropezó con algo e iba a caer

- Valen – dijo kido atrapándola de la cintura

El de rastas atrapo a la chica cogiéndola por la cintura y estrechándola contra su pecho. Ella cayo contra el y suspiro aliviada. Levanto la vista y vio los ojos rojos de kido que la veían fijamente, la chica no lo pudo evitar y se fue acercando hipnotizada al igual que el. Valen cerro los ojos al igual que kido y unieron sus labios en un beso. Tierno y dulce, movían sus labios con timidez para que luego ella enredara sus brazos en el cuello de el mientras se dejaba besar. El solo deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca, solo quería disfrutar de los cálidos labios de la chica. Entonces Valen reacciono y se separo rápidamente del chico, el le miro sonrojado igual que ella. Ninguno hablo ante lo ocurrido.

- Perdóname – murmuro sonrojada Valen

- No te preocupes, mas bien tu perdóname a mi – dijo kido sonrojado – ya es algo tarde ¿no quieres ir al hotel?

- Si – dijo Valen bajando la mirada mientras sus mejillas ardían

- Vámonos – dijo kido caminando junto a la chica aun sintiendo la calidez de los labios de Valen sobre los suyos

* * *

Alison estaba echada en su cama cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió y entro una sonrojada Valen. La de mechas azules le miro extrañada mientras su amiga se dejaba caer en la cama sonrojándose aun más. Al parecer algo había ocurrido entre ella y kido, Alison era la mayor así que debía de preguntar que ocurría.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Valen? – pregunto Alison preocupada

- Kido y yo nos besamos – dijo en un susurro Valen sorprendiendo a Alison

- ¡Wow! – dijo sorprendida Alison y con los ojos como platos – ya pasaron a la siguiente etapa

- ¡Alison! – le regaño sonrojada Valen

- Lo siento es que no me esperaba esto – dijo la ojiplateada sonriendo

- Ni yo – dijo Valen poniéndose la almohada sobre su cara avergonzada

- ¿Cómo fue? – pregunto Alison

- Fue porque casi tropecé, el me atrapo y sucedió – dijo avergonzada Valen

- ¿te gusto? – pregunto con picardía Alison sabiendo la respuesta

- Si – dijo en un susurro Valen – fue tierno, dulce y a la vez algo tímido, lo disfrute y hubiera sido mejor sino no me hubiera separado de el

- Val creo que te haz enamorado – dijo Alison preocupada

- Le amo – dijo Valen triste – amo a kido igual que Desirée y Ruxandra aman a Hiroto y Midorikawa

- Tienes razón Val – dijo Desirée entrando junto a Rux – amo a Hiroto

- Y yo amo a Midorikawa – dijo sonrojada Rux – pero hay que saber que hacer

- ¿Lucharas val? – pregunto Alison

- Yo luchare por Hiroto – dijo Desirée sonriendo – le amo y se que el es mi elegido

- Y yo se que Midorikawa es el mío por eso luchare – dijo sonriente Rux

- Luchare – dijo Valen sonriendo – porque amo a kido y ganare su corazón

- Bien dicho – animo Alison

- ¿Y tu Alison? – pregunto Rux a Alison

- Yo aun no lo se – dijo Alison dudosa – Atsuya me interesa y creo amarle

- Ese creo aun esta en duda – dijo Desirée preocupada

- Entiéndeme Des – dijo Alison preocupada – viví bajo el régimen de mi padre por mucho tiempo ahora tengo miedo de amar

- Piénsalo Alison – dijo Valen – porque Atsuya es un buen chico y se que tu le amas

- Lo pensare – dijo Alison – por cierto tengo un don, hago campos de fuerza

- ¡eso es genial! – dijo emocionada Valen pero Alison ya no le escuchaba

La mente de la de mechas azules estaba en otra parte, pensaba en Atsuya después de todo al parecer era su elegido. Alison jamás había dejado que le acariciaran en su forma lobo, ni siquiera sus hermanos le tocaron pero en vez con ese chico deseaba todas las atenciones. ¿Estoy enamorada? Esa era la pregunta que ella se planteaba. Amar, esa palabra era muy fuerte, incluso para cualquiera. Sentía mariposas en el estomago cada vez que veía a el pelirosa, se sonrojaba y sentía nervios. Otra cosa también era que quería estar siempre con el. ¡Boom! ¡Estas enamorada cariño! Se dijo en un suspiro.

* * *

**Segundo día de estancia del Raimon y otros equipos**

Alison estaba abajo en el patio sentada entre la hierba viendo el atardecer cuando alguien llego desde atrás y le soplo en la oreja. La chica se paro con rapidez asustada cuando vio a Atsuya sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ella le gruño molesta pero no pudo evitar reír ante lo ocurrido, no podía molestarse con el. El le sonrió mas, Alison solo suspiro y se sentó en la hierba siendo seguida por Atsuya.

- Estas callada – murmuro el pelirosa a lo que ella suspiro

- Solo pensaba – dijo Alison frunciendo el ceño

- ¿en que? – pregunto curioso Atsuya

- Cosas – dijo la chica tras lo cual el arqueo una ceja – no te diré

- Eso es cruel – dijo el en un puchero a lo que ella rio

- No me la creo, el gran Atsuya haciendo un puchero – dijo con diversión Alison

- No molestes – dijo el pelirosa sonrojado

- Mírate – dijo Alison divertida – te ves tan lindo sonrojado

- No soy lindo – se quejo el chico acercándose mas al rostro de Alison sonrojándola para luego sonreír – te haz sonrojado y eres adorable así

- No estoy sonrojada – dijo la chica avergonzada mientras veía los labios de Atsuya

No lo pudo evitar, el se acerco mas a ella hasta que ambos estuvieran a milímetros. Alison cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con los de Atsuya tomándolo de las mejillas con delicadeza. Esto tomo de sorpresa al chico, pero al sentir los cálidos labios de ella moviéndose contra los de el, insinuándosele, no aguanto y respondió con necesidad. Los labios de ambos se movían contra los de el otro, lento y con calidez junto a la ternura. Atsuya la atrajo mas a el y mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior pidiendo permiso. Alison se lo dio y se dejo besar mas sintiendo una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo con fuerza. Ella se separo necesitando recuperar el aliento igual que el. Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron.

- Lo siento Atsuya – dijo avergonzada Alison – no era mi intención incomodarte

- No, esta bien – dijo el pelirosa sonrojado

- Yo… tengo que irme – dijo la chica parándose con rapidez para salir corriendo en dirección al hotel

- ¡diablos! – exclamo el pelirosa dejándose caer a la hierba – se suponía que debía decirle que la amaba no quedarme como tonto

- ¡hey! – dijeron los chicos llegando y viendo a un Atsuya sonrojado

- ¿Qué paso hermano? – pregunto shiro curioso

- Bese a Alison y cuando digo besar es besar – dijo Atsuya sonrojado

- ¡espera! – exclamo tsunami sorprendido – acaso ¿fue un beso francés?

- Si – dijo Atsuya avergonzado

- ¡huy! – dijo divertido fudo – al parecer alguien ya va en buenos pasos

- Eso no ayuda – se quejo Atsuya aun tirado en el suelo

- Pues habla con ella – sugirió Dylan sentándose al lado del menor de los fubuki

- Yo creo que primero deberías enamorarla mas – dijo Windy sentándose

- Windy tiene razón – dijo kazemaru asintiendo – enamórala primero

- Lo haces ver muy fácil – se quejo Atsuya – aunque eso servirá

- Prepárense – dijo con una sonrisa Endo – en un rato nos vamos al karaoke

- ¿sabes cantar? – pregunto goenji sorprendido

- Claro que no – dijo Endo sonriendo haciendo caer a todos al suelo – pero será divertido ir a ver quienes cantan

- Podemos pedirle a Ángela que cante – dijo fubuki sonriendo – es muy buena

- Tienes razón – dijo kazemaru sonriendo

- Entonces Ángela cantara – dijo Endo feliz mientras todos le miraban con gotas en las cabezas

- Si ella quiere – dijo goenji dudoso

* * *

Todos fueron al karaoke de nombre: die Melodie. Era un lugar moderno y atractivo para el publico, al verlos de inmediato les dieron un asiento largo para todos mientras oían cantar a un chico. No lo hacia mal pero aun le faltaba entonación. Una rubia subió y empezó a cantar, la voz era bonita pero la pronunciación le faltaba aun, debía de ser extranjera. Endo miro a Ángela y le sonrió mientras señalaba el estrado.

- Cántanos una – pidió Endo sonriente a lo que Ángela negó

- ¡vamos Ángela! – dijo con una sonrisa Rika – quiero oírte

- Pero no quiero – dijo Ángela cruzando sus brazos a lo que Gaby silbo

- Si no quiere no la fuercen – dijo goenji en un suspiro

- Pero Ángela – dijeron en un puchero Endo y Rika

Shion les miro divertida antes de suspirar. No dejarían en paz a la pobre Ángela hasta que cantara, aunque Shion sabia que su amiga ya había vuelto a cantar no quería forzarla a más. Por eso decidió que ella cantaría en lugar de ella. Se paro bajo la vista de todos y se dirigió a donde estaba el que ponía la música, le susurro que pusiera una melodía y el acepto. Shion subió al estrado y tomo el micrófono en mano mientras el dj ponía la canción.

- ¿va a cantar? – pregunto sorprendido tsunami

- Esto estará bueno – dijo con diversión Rafaela – ella es una gran cantante

- ¿enserio? – pregunto fudo interesado a lo que Raf asintió

- Espero les guste esta canción – dijo por el micrófono Shion cuando la melodía empezó

_You can change your life (if you wanna)__  
__You can change your clothes (if you wanna)__  
__If can change your mind__  
__Well that's the way it goes__  
_

_But I'm gonna keep your jeans_

_And your old black hat_

_'Cuz I wanna__  
__They look good on me__  
__You're never gonna get them back__  
_

_**Coro:  
**__**At least not today**__**  
**__**Not today**__**  
**__**Not today 'cuz**__**If it's over let it go and**__**  
**__**Come tomorrow it will seem**__**  
**__**So yesterday**__**  
**__**So yesterday**__**  
**__**I'm just a bird**__**  
**__**Thats already flown away**__**  
**__**Laugh it off**__**  
**__**Let it go and**__**  
**__**When you wake up it will seem**__**  
**__**So yesterday**__**  
**__**So yesterday**__**  
**__**Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok**__** (ok)  
**__  
__You can say you're bored__  
__If you wanna__  
__You could act real tough__  
__If you wanna__  
__You could say you're torn__  
__But I've heard enough__Thank you__  
__You've made my mind up for me__  
__When you started to ignore me__  
__You won't see a single tear__  
__It isn't gonna happen here__  
_

_**repetir Coro**_

_If you're over me__  
__I'm already over you__  
__If it's all been done__  
__What is left to do__  
__How can you hang up__  
__If the line is dead__  
__If you wanna walk out__  
__I'm a step ahead__  
__If you're moving on__  
__I'm already gone__  
__If the light is off__  
__Then it isn't on_

_**Repetir Coro**__**2 veces**_

La chica termino de cantar cuando varios aplausos comenzaron a sonar por todo el local. Shion sonrió bajando del estrado y dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos que también aplaudían emocionados ante la voz de la ojiazul. Se sentó y al instante todos le alagaron la buena voz mientras los demás del local le daban miradas, unas de envidia y otras de admiración. Fudo le sonrió a lo que Shion se sonrojo nerviosa.

- Buena canción – dijo el chico sonriente a lo que Shion asintió

- Arigato – dijo ella avergonzada

- No sabia que cantabas tan bien – dijo feliz Rika a lo que todos sonrieron

En ese momento subió al escenario una chica de larga cabellera color azul con mechas plateadas mientras su piel era blanca. No se le podían ver los ojos por que usaba unos lentes de sol negros, su ropa consistía en unos vaqueros, una blusa negra y unas botas de tacón negras. La chica cogió el micrófono cuando el dj puso la canción. Ángela levanto la mirada igual que Shion cuando ambas vieron a la chica haciéndoles recordar a alguien.

_You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any makeup on__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__When I tell the__  
__Punch line wrong_

_I know you get me__  
__So I let my__  
__Walls come down, down__  
__Before you met me__  
__I was alright but things__Were kinda heavy__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Now every February__  
__You'll be my valentine, valentine__  
_

_**Estrofa1:**_

_Let's go all__  
__The way tonight__  
__No regrets__  
__Just love__  
__We can dance__  
__Until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever__**  
**_

_**Coro :  
**__**You make me**__**  
**__**Feel like I'm living a**__**  
**__**Teenage dream**__**  
**__**The way you turn me on**__**  
**__**I can sleep**__**Let's run away and**__**  
**__**Don't ever look back**__**  
**__**Don't ever look back**__**  
**__**My heart stops**__**  
**__**When you look at my**__**  
**__  
__**Just one touch**__**  
**__**Now baby I believe**__**  
**__**This is real**__**  
**__**So take a change and**__**  
**__**Don't ever look back**__**  
**__**Don't ever look back**_

_We drove to Cali__  
__And got drunk on the beach__  
__Got a motel and__  
__Built a fort out of sheets__  
__I finally found you__  
__My missing puzzle piece__  
__I'm complete__  
_

_**(Estrofa 1) (Repetir Coro)**_

_**Estrofa 2:**_

_I'ma get you heart racing__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be you teenage dream__  
__Tonight__  
__Let you put your hands on me__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be you teenage dream__  
__Tonight, tonight__  
__Tonight, tonight__  
__Tonight, tonight_

_**(Repetir Coro) (**__**Repetir estrofa 2)**_**  
**  
La voz, pensaron las chicas. Esa voz la conocía de algún lugar, antes la habían escuchado pero en donde no lo recordaban. Entonces a la mete de Ángela llego la imagen de una chica igual a la cantante que jugaba con ella de pequeñas. La pelinegra se paro con rapidez mientras veía a la chica irse a la salida con los aplausos del público. Rux miro a la chica salir cuando una imagen llego con fuerza a su cabeza. Una pequeña niña que cantaba mientras todas las veían con sonrisas, se le unían Shion y Ángela realizando una perfecta actuación mientras Aura tocaba el piano.

- Es ella – dijo Ángela saliendo y persiguiendo a la cantante

- ¡Espera! – le grito Shion saliendo junto a Ángela y el resto

La vampiresa busco en todos lados pero no encontró a nadie cerca, miro en una banca donde se encontraban unos lentes de sol, los mismos que uso la peliazul en el escenario. La ojigris olio el aire y sintió el aroma de su vieja amiga. Había estado en el karaoke y se acababa de marchar. Todos llegaron cuando Ángela recogía los lentes de sol y hacia una mueca.

- Era ella – dijo Rux a lo que Ángela asintió

- Si – dijo la ojigris triste – era ella

- Se ha hecho de noche – dijo Endo – nos debemos de ir Ángela , mañana nos vamos a las siete

- Vámonos – dijo Ángela llevándose los lentes con ella y siguiendo a los demás

La cantante salió de un callejón y vio a todos irse. Suspiro derrotada mientras dejaba ver un par de ojos de color violeta que denotaban tristeza. Ella quería reunirse con Ángela y las demás pero aun no era el tiempo adecuado y menos con lo que le conto Rihanna. La pantera le dijo que todo ese viaje que ganaron esos jóvenes era un sucio truco de un grupo que solo buscaba apoderarse de las lideres de los clanes. Esperaba que cada una obtuviera su don y luego las raptaría. No, ninguna permitiría eso. Rihanna dijo que debían de salvar a sus amigas y eso haría.

- Pronto las veré – dijo con una sonrisa la chica

* * *

En la mañana los chicos ya estaban en el aeropuerto listos para irse cuando Derek se despidió de cada uno con una sonrisa y deseándoles suerte. Los chicos sonrieron mientras subían al avión. El próximo destino era Grecia, les esperaba un largo viaje. Ángela aun pensaba en la chica del karaoke estaba cien por ciento segura de saber que era ella. La líder del clan Caelum, Atsumi.

* * *

Derek suspiro al mandarle un mensaje a DARK. No soportaba tener que hacer este trabajo tan sucio y cruel pero si no lo hacia el maestro era capaz de matarlo a el y al resto de su familia. O inclusive ese monstruo era capaz de más, pero dañar a estas niñas inocentes. El rubio suspiro enviando el mensaje.

_DARK, Alison y Valen ya obtuvieron sus poderes, campos de fuerza y teletransportación. Atsuya y kido ya están cerca de ellas así que no hay problemas. Eso es todo._

___De: Derek_

* * *

**bueno eso es todo. Las canciones eran de hilary duff: so yesterday, la otra de katy perry: teenager dream.**

**espero les hayan gustado sino pues llorare un rato (literalmente), y aquí vienen las preguntas:**

**¿les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿estuvo bien el beso de Valen y kido?**

**¿fue bueno el beso de atsuya y alison?**

**¿quien es Atsumi?**

**¿sera cierto lo que la cantante piensa?**

**¿endo deberia de ser celoso con su prima? ¿goenji y kido son celosos?**

**el proximo capitulo va dedicado a las lycans, veremos celos a montones y escenas divertidas y romanticas. Aunque no se si pueda terminarlo para mañana aunque lo intentare, pero voy avisando que los fines de semana tengo unas actividades y no podre escribir muchoe esos dias pero el resto de la semana sera full escritura.**

**besos y hasta pronto**


	15. Capitulo 14 : Atenas, celos y peleas

**hola a todos! me da gusto verlos, me demore en subir y lo siento. Prometo que mañana si lo subo, bueno este me salio algo corto pero es mejor que nada. Les dejo con el capi.**_  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Atenas, celos y peleas**

_Grecia (Atenas, 9.00 am)_

**Primer día de estancia del Raimon y otros equipos **

Todos llegaron sanos y salvos al aeropuerto. Incluso tsunami que estaba siendo arrastrado por genda y Edgar, al parecer el pelirosa no lo soporto más y colapso antes de que el avión aterrizara. Ya nadie preguntaba sobre el, incluso varios apostaron que el surfista duraría solo hasta el próximo viaje. Un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro, sus ojos verdes eran intensos junto a un físico bastante deseable. Vestía una camiseta y unos vaqueros.

- Hola – saludo el hombre a los jóvenes con una sonrisa – soy Andrew Dalara y seré el que les cuide por el tiempo que se queden aquí en Atenas

- Un gusto Andrew – dijeron todos

- Iremos al hotel y luego recorrerán esta ciudad – dijo Andrew a lo que todos asintieron

El hotel era como todos a los que fueron enormes y lujosos, igual que sus habitaciones eran hermosas. Ariadna se echo en su cama agotada, no sentía ninguna diferencia como algo que le anunciara que tenía un don. Andrew les había dado exactamente media hora para desempacar y luego irse a recorrer los lugares turísticos. La pelicafe se levanto cansada y algo mareada esperando a Gaby, Ángela y Aki. Las tres terminaron y junto con Ariadna bajaron para encontrarse con el resto del grupo.

Durante el recorrido Ariadna miraba a fubuki mientras este hablaba con goenji y sonreía. Ella suspiro rendida, ¿le amaba? Eso era complicado ya que ella heredaría su clan en un tiempo y ¿Qué pasaría con fubuki? ¿Su padre le aceptaría? ¿Sus hermanos lo harían? Y eso le importaba una mierda, se dijo enojada. Ellos la repudiaron hace años y por eso los abandono. Así que podía enamorarse de quien le diera la gana, además estaba cien por ciento segura de que fubuki era su elegido. No le dejaría escapar, por algo se llamaba Ariadna Giorgatos.

- Ariadna ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto Gaby en un susurro

- Que ya encontré a mi elegido y no le dejare escapar – dijo Ariadna sonriendo

- ¿fubuki? ¿eh? – dijo divertida Ángela a lo que Ariadna asintió

- Si – dijo Ariadna caminando cuando Andrew se detuvo

- Bueno aquí ya pueden ir solos – dijo el pelimarrón a lo que todos asintieron – les veo en unas horas, adiós

- Bueno vámonos – dijo Endo mientras todos caminaban

Una pelirroja paseaba por ahí junto a otras chicas cuando vieron a los jóvenes, de inmediato unas sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros en cuanto reconocieron a los campeones del FFI. Todos vieron como las cinco chicas llegaban y abrazaban a Hiroto, Midorikawa, Atsuya, fubuki y kido. El resto solo abrieron las bocas sorprendidos mientras aquella chicas coqueteaban y les decían algo que no entendían. Pero las lycans si entendían lo que decían haciéndoles hervir la sangre de celos. Endo trago saliva al ver las auras oscuras que salían de las cinco jóvenes, el retrocedió y se escondió detrás de Aki para proteger su vida.

- No entiendo lo que dicen – dijo fubuki riendo nervioso

- ¿Qué dicen Ariadna? – pregunto tsunami a lo que la pelicafe dio la espalda a la escena

- Me voy – dijo Ariadna fastidiada – tengo que hacer unas compras ahora que estoy por aquí

- Pero…– dijo tsunami inquieto cuando la lycan volteo y le miro con ojos asesinos asustándolo – ¡olvídalo! ¡solo ten cuidado y vuelve temprano! – dijo el chico tragando saliva

- Les veo mas tarde – dijo Ariadna caminando enojada

Ariadna estaba enojada ante la actitud de fubuki, después de todo al menos debió separarse del abrazo de la chica. Y decirle que se largara, pensó ella enojándose mas. Aunque la griega no era la única enojada, Desirée, Ruxandra, Valen y Alison estaban igual o peor. Las cuatro miraban la escena con ojos asesinos y maldiciendo a todos los hombres de la tierra por ser unos imbéciles. Ninguna aguanto así que decidieron irse junto a Ariadna.

- Bien – dijo Mark viendo irse a Ariadna tragando saliva – ¿alguna puede decirnos lo que dicen?

- Me tengo que ir, acompañare a Ariadna – dijo Desirée volteándose – les veo mas tarde

- Te sigo – dijo Ruxandra en un gruñido

- ¿vienes Alison? – pregunto Valen a lo que la chica asintió yéndose con las otras cuatro bajo la miradas de todos

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – pregunto sin entender Rococo

- ¿podría ser? – dijo con una sonrisa Rika a lo que Ángela asintió – ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡lo sabia!

- ¿Qué sabias? – preguntaron todos sin entender

- Pues es obvio – dijo Aki a lo que Haruna asintió con una sonrisa

- Así que Valen… ¡Wow! – dijo emocionada la Haruna a lo que Natsumi sonrió mientras Fuyuka asentía emocionada y Toko suspiraba con diversión

- Me siento excluido – dijo con una aura deprimida Endo con todos los chicos

- ¡disculpen! – llamo Midorikawa en suplica – ¡quítennoslas de encima!

- ¡oh claro! – dijo Rika yendo y separando a los cinco jóvenes de las chicas – ¡tienen novias!

- Oh – dijeron desilusionadas las cinco chicas yéndose mientras hablaban cosas en su idioma

- Pues tienen fans – dijo divertido Dylan a lo que cinco chicos le fulminaron con la mirada hasta que recordaron a sus amadas que se fueron

- ¿Por qué se fueron? – pregunto preocupado fubuki a lo que todas las mujeres suspiraron ante la estupidez de los hombres

- Esa es la pregunta mas estúpida que alguien ha hecho – dijo Toko a lo que todas asintieron mientras a los chicos les salían gotas en las cabezas

- ¿Por qué es estúpida? – pregunto Atsuya

- ¡hombres! – gruño Rika – no saben pensar mas que en futbol, comida y dormir

- ¡hey! – dijo ofendido kyle – ¿Qué sucede? No entendemos nada

- Déjame adivinar – dijo Edgar sonriendo a Rika – ¿celos?

- ¡alguien con cerebro! – alabo Gaby riendo

- ¿eh? – dijeron los chicos – no entiendo

- Típico de los hombres – dijo Fuyuka

* * *

Ariadna pisoteo el suelo mientras caminaba junto a sus amigas enojada. Estaban tan enojadas las cinco que deseaban matar a alguien por la estupidez de los chicos. Estuvieron caminando sin rumbo cuando se detuvieron ya que muchos jóvenes se les quedaban mirando. Suspiraron frustradas al ver que hasta en esos lugares también las seguían sus admiradores. Aunque Ariadna ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, después de todo esta era su ciudad. Trago saliva al recordar que se podía encontrar con su padre en cualquier momento.

- Tranquila Ariadna – le dijo Alison con ternura – tu padre no estará por aquí, recuerda que hoy se reúnen los alfas en Irlanda

- Cierto – dijo en un suspiro Ariadna – lo olvide este año toca en tu clan Valen

- El próximo toca en el de Desirée – dijo Valen a lo que Des asintió

- ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto curiosa Ruxandra – nos fuimos porque teníamos celos, pero ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Vamos a comer algo – dijo Ariadna sonriendo – extraño la comida griega además conozco un lugar

- Te refieres a… – dijo feliz Valen a lo que Ariadna asintió – entonces vámonos

Las cinco chicas estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un restaurante que decía: Alexander. Ariadna sonrió entrando al local y mirando a todas las personas que comían ahí. Una mesera rubia servía a un grupo de hombres cuando se volteo y miro sorprendida a Ariadna. Casi se cae a lo que la pelicafe rio con sus cuatro amigas, la chica entro a la cocina y saco a un chico rubio de al menos veinte años que gruñía y reclamaba por la interrupción. Cuando el vio a las cuatro lycans se quedo de piedra y no se movió, mientras la mesera comenzó a llorar y un sollozo escapo de su garganta.

- Cuanto tiempo – dijo Ariadna sonriendo – Dasha, Dennis

- ¡oh mi dios! – dijo con lagrimas la chica – ¡pequeña estas aquí!

Ariadna no pudo decir algo porque la mesera se lanzo a abrazarla con fuerza y llorar mientras la pelicafe correspondía al abrazo. El chico solo pudo reaccionar, caminara hasta Ariadna cuando fue soltada por la joven y abrazarla contra el. Las demás sonrieron pero cuando la chica les vio sollozo y las abrazo a cada una igual que luego lo hizo el joven.

- Dasha ya eres toda una mujer – dijo con una sonrisa Desirée a lo que la chica rio secándose las lagrimas

- Ahí Des – dijo feliz la rubia – han pasado cuatro años y ustedes son las que han cambiado

- No he cambiado tanto – se quejo Ruxandra riendo

- Si han cambiado – dijo el rubio sonriente – han crecido y se han vuelto unas jóvenes hermosas

- Me harás sonrójame – dijo Valen riendo

- Pues yo tengo hambre – dijo riendo Alison – así que ¿podemos ordenar algo?

- Por supuesto – dijo Dennis sonriente – ahora mismo preparare una deliciosa Musaca

- ¡genial! – dijeron felices las chicas mientras se sentaban

Las cinco esperaban mientras Dasha servía la comida al resto de los clientes y Dennis cocinaba la deliciosa musaca. El chico termino de cocinar y trajo una tradicional musaca junto a una ensalada griega, sonrió a sus amigas para comenzar a servir la comida mientras Dasha se sentaba junto a las demás. Probaron la comida y llegaron al paraíso, en verdad el rubio era un excelente cocinero como su padre.

- Esta delicioso Dennis – felicito Valen mientras el chico sonreía

- Como era de esperarse de un Alexander – dijo con orgullo Dasha

- ¿Cómo han estado? – pregunto Alison mientras comía

- Todo bien – dijo Dennis – padre nos dejo este restaurante mientras el abrió otros por el mundo

- Ya veo – dijo feliz Ariadna – entonces el esta cumpliendo su sueño

- Pues si – dijo con una sonrisa Dasha

- ¿Cómo ha estado Colin? – pregunto Ariadna a lo que los hermanos se miraron tristes

- Enojado – dijo en un suspiro Dennis – el se ha vuelto amargado desde que te fuiste Ariadna

- ¿cree que en verdad eludí mis responsabilidades? – pregunto la pelicafe triste

- Lo siento Ari pero si – dijo con tristeza la rubia – sabes como es mi hermanito, el te quería mucho y cuando te fuiste…

- El sabe la razón de mi ida – dijo enojada la ojiaguamarina – sabe que no aguante mas los desprecios de mis padres

- Y nosotros lo sabemos – dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la griega – pero entiéndelo, mi hermano es un chico tímido y muy posesivo, el te quería mucho junto a tus hermanos, cuando Evan murió…el sintió que casi te perdía a ti también es por eso que se volvió tan protector contigo

- Igual que Dorian y Artemis – dijo infeliz Ariadna – pero lo único que lograron fue asfixiarme y con los desprecios de mis padres fue la gota que derramo el vaso

- Y no te juzgamos cariño – le dijo la rubia preocupada – pero sabemos que muy en el fondo ellos te extrañan

- ¿Cómo le fue en el embarazo a mi madre? – pregunto Ariadna para luego suspirar – no mejor díganme como esta Helena

- Pues ella esta bien – dijo Dasha tragando saliva – es una niña de cinco años hermosa y fue una suerte que tu madre concibiera un año después de que nació helena pero tu madre…

- Lo siento Ariadna – dijo con tristeza Dennis – tu madre perdió al bebe

- No es cierto – dijo Ariadna dejando de comer – ¿es broma? ¿verdad?

- No – dijo Dennis tristemente – tuvo un accidente y el bebe no sobrevivió

- Ya veo – dijo Ariadna sin emoción alguna

- Lo sentimos – murmuraron sus amigas consolándola a lo que la pelicafe asintió

- Cambiemos de tema – sugirió triste Dasha – ¿han visto a Etienne, Vasile, Marco y Erick?

- No he visto a Marco desde que me fui del clan – dijo Valen a lo que las demás asintieron

- Ni yo se nada de Erick – dijo Alison

- Vimos a Etienne en Francia – dijo Desirée sonriendo a lo que Rux bufo para luego reír

- Pues Vasile me envió este pasador – dijo Rux señalándolo – dice que nos veremos pronto

- Pues cuéntennos que hacen por aquí – dijo Dasha

Las chicas les contaron todo de ellas, también hablaron de Ángela y las demás haciendo sonreír a los gemelos. Luego hablaron de sus amigos del Raimon y ahora los chicos de los otros países. También les contaron acerca del viaje que ganaron y como les había ido en el futbol en todo este tiempo. Tanto tardaron que ya estaba haciéndose tarde.

- Y entonces ese tal fubuki es tu elegido ¿verdad? – pregunto Dasha con picardía a lo que Ariadna se sonrojo asintiendo – ¡que felicidad!

- Es una suerte que hayan hallado a sus elegidos a tan temprana edad – felicito Dennis a las cinco jóvenes con una sonrisa

- Pero ya te dije que no me puedo controlar – dijo Desirée enojada – herví en celos cuando esa tía se acerco a Hiroto

- Es normal Des – dijo con diversión Dasha – es tu compañero y nosotros los lycans siempre somos sobre protectores con lo nuestro

- No me gusta estar celosa – dijo la francesa enojada

- Calma – dijo sonriente Dennis

- No me calmo – dijo enojada Ruxandra

- Vamos Rux – insistió la rubia – ahora tu puedes ser la celosa pero un día el lo será

- Te cuento que el chico de Rux es un tragón – dijo con diversión Valen

- Pues tráelo y recibirá la mejor comida del mundo – dijo divertido Dennis

- Ya es de noche – dijo sorprendida Ariadna – nos tenemos que ir

- Vengan mañana – suplico Dasha a lo que todas asintieron

- nuestros hermanos están en Irlanda junto a nuestros padres ¿verdad? – pregunto Alison a lo que Dennis asintió

- también están ahí Etienne, Vasile, Marco, Erick y Colín – dijo Dennis – así que no se preocupen

- gracias, les vemos mañana – dijo Ariadna despidiéndose y marchándose con todas

* * *

Las chicas se llegaron al hotel y fueron recibidas por unos preocupados fubuki, Hiroto, Midorikawa, kido, Atsuya y Endo. En cuanto las vieron suspiraron aliviados, Endo sonrió y abrazo a Valen mientras los otros cinco les fulminaban con la mirada enojados. Ellas arquearon las cejas mientras el resto miraba esperando la gran pelea que iba a ocurrir.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – gruño Hiroto – ¡nos han tenido preocupados por horas!

- Primero no grites – dijo Desirée fastidiada – segundo fuimos a un restaurante y tercero, no eres quien para exigirme lo que hago y no hago

- Creímos que les había pasado algo – dijo kido preocupado

- Ya dijimos que fuimos a un restaurante – se quejo Valen

- ¡por seis horas! – explota Atsuya enojado – ¡¿nos creen tontos?!

- No te miento – dijo Alison enojada – esa es la verdad, y deja de compórtate como si hubiera echo algo malo

- Es que no entienden que pudo ocurrirles algo – se quejo Midorikawa

- No – dijo enojada Rux – somos mayorcitas como para que nos vigilen

- Tienen quince – dijo fubuki molesto

- Y soy madura para mi edad – dijo Ariadna enojada – nos demoramos porque nos encontramos con unos amigos

- ¿amigos? – dijo celoso Hiroto – como el francés ese que se pego como lapa a Desirée

- ¡no hables así de Etienne! – se quejo ofendida Desirée – es mi amigo

- ¡Un amigo que te ve como algo más! – se quejo Hiroto perdiendo la paciencia

- Ese es mi problema – dijo enojada la francesa – ¡si me da la gana puedo ser su novia o no pero tu no te metas! ¡no eres nadie Kiyama!

- Lo llamo por su apellido – dijo tragando saliva tsunami mientras el resto comía palomitas viendo la discusión

- Esto se pondrá feo – dijo Dylan a lo que Mark asintió mientras comían

- Entonces se demoraron por esos amigos ¿eh? – dijo enojado Midorikawa – supongo que te dieron un regalo ¿no Ruxandra?

- ¡mira Midorikawa! – dijo enojada la chica – ¡lo que haga con ellos es mi asunto, así que no te metas!

- ¡me meto porque me preocupas! – dijo enojado el peliverde

- ¡ya basta! – grito enojada Valen – y otra cosa kido, no soy tu hermana como para que me vigiles y me interrogues

- No, no eres mi hermana – dijo enojado el de rastas – además ella no es tan irresponsable como tu

- Eso fue un golpe bajo – dijo goenji a lo que todos asintieron tomando unas sodas

- ¡vete al diablo Kido! – gruño la chica enojada

- Tranquilízate Valen – dijo Alison

- ¡claro como ya vienes feliz de ver a esos amigos! – gruño Atsuya

- Mira Atsuya eres mi amigo pero no te permito jamás que insinúes otra cosa de mi – dijo Alison apretando los puños y dándose vuelta mientras pasaba junto a las demás

- Ariadna – dijo fubuki a lo que ella levanto la mano callándolo

- Mira fubuki – dijo con calma la chica, demasiado calmada pensaron todos – te aprecio mucho pero si no me crees no lo hagas, piensa lo que quieras – la chica avanzo hasta que Ángela suspiro

- ¿Cómo están Dasha y Dennis? – pregunto en voz alta la pelinegra – no los veo desde hace cuatro años y les extraño

- Dasha esta bien es mesera – dijo Ariadna – Dennis se ha vuelto el cocinero del restaurante, ambos me pidieron que les llevara mañana

- Me alegro – dijo Ángela – ellos son como unos padres para ustedes ya que ellos siempre estuvieron cuidándolas cuando lo requerían

- Si – dijo Ariadna caminando con las otras lycans a sus habitaciones bajo la mirada de todos

- Dasha y Dennis son gemelos – dijo Shion – Dasha es mujer y Dennis un hombre, tienen veinte

- Oh – dijeron cinco chicos avergonzados de lo que hicieron

- Bueno es tarde me voy a descansar – dijo Gaby a lo que todas las mujeres le siguieron

Cinco jóvenes se quedaron quietos ante lo que habían hecho. Habían gritado y regañado a las chicas como si ellas hubieran actuado mal, ni siquiera les dejaron explicarse. Solo habían juzgado y gritado como si de eso dependiera todo. Edgar suspiro y se acerco a los chicos con una sonrisa.

- Se que han estado celosos – dijo el ingles – es normal pero deben saberse controlar antes de actuar

- Lo sabemos –dijo fubuki – actuamos como tontos

- Creo que deberían ir a pedir disculpas – dijo Edgar a lo que los cinco asintieron – si las quieren deben aprender a confiar

- Tienes razón – dijo Atsuya bajando la cabeza para luego correr hacia las escaleras seguidos de los otros cuatro

* * *

**Segundo día de estancia del Raimon y otros equipos**

Todos se dirigían al restaurante de la familia Alexander. El ambiente estaba tenso e intranquilo, las lycans iban adelante y ni siquiera hablaban. Al parecer seguían enojadas con lo que paso ayer. Y quien las culparía, después de todo fueron juzgadas y regañadas como niñas pequeñas. Todos miraron a los cinco chicos esperando a que se disculparan porque esta situación era muy incomoda para todos. Kido trago saliva y se acerco a Valen, ella le arqueo una ceja.

- En verdad siento lo que te dije Valen – pidió el de gafas – no era mi intención ofenderte o hacerte enojar, yo solo me preocupe, pero en lugar de ver tu bienestar solo te juzgue, perdóname

- No te preocupes kido – dijo la de mechas blancas sonriendo – todo esta bien y olvidemos lo que paso ¿te parece?

- Claro – dijo el sonriendo

- Mi hermanito es valiente – dijo sonriendo Haruna a lo que todos asintieron para luego mirar a los cuatro que faltaban disculparse

- ¿esperaran a que pasen los años o que? – pregunto Tachimukai a lo que Midorikawa respiro hondo y se dirigió a Rux

- Ruxandra – llamo el chico nervioso – en verdad lo siento por todo lo que te dije

- ¿en verdad lo sientes? – pregunto la pelirroja a lo que el chico asintió

- No fue mi intención gritarte ni reclamarte – dijo mido avergonzado – yo solo estuve preocupado y me altere, perdón

- Pues no hay problema – dijo Rux divertida – es mas le pediré a Dennis que te prepare su musaca es la mas rica de toda Grecia

- ¡¿enserio?! – exclamo el peliverde con ojos brillantes a lo que Rux asintió – ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡eres la mejor!

- Mido-chan – dijeron todos con gotas en las cabezas

- Vamos Hiroto – animo kazemaru – disculparse no es difícil

- Lo se – dijo el pelirrojo nervioso – la cosa es que me perdone

- Lo hará – dijo Toko fastidiada – anda no seas cobarde

- Si – dijo el chico acercándose a Desirée

- ¿Qué quieres Hiroto? – pregunto enojada la castaña

- Desirée siento lo que dije ayer de ti y de Etienne – dijo el ojiverde arrepentido – fui un tonto al hablar mal de el y luego pensar mal de ti

- Acepto tus disculpas – dijo la chica sonriendo – ahora continuamos

- Claro – dijo el chico sonriendo

Solo faltaba que se disculparan los gemelos. Pero en cuanto Alison y Ariadna les vieron voltearon la mirada enojadas, al parecer esto seria más difícil de lo que pensaron. Llegaron al restaurante Alexander y entraron siendo esperados por los gemelos. Dasha les sonrió e invito a todos a sentarse, Dennis fue a la cocina y trajo varias musacas, ensaladas griegas y gyros. Se presentaron para luego comenzar a degustar la deliciosa comida, Midorikawa comía tan rápido haciendo salir a todos gotas en las cabezas.

- Esta delicioso – dijo sonriente Aki a lo que Dennis rio

- Me alegra que les guste – dijo Dennis feliz luego miro a Rux – luego te doy la receta si quieres

- Seria genial – dijo Rux sonriente

- Si la tienes voy a comer todos los días a tu casa – dijo mido tras lo cual todos rieron

- Te gusta mucho la comida ¿verdad? – pregunto Dasha a mido quien asintió

- Este hombre traga mas que cualquiera – dijo Hiroto en un suspiro

- Hiroto – se quejo avergonzado el peliverde

- Pues tienes suerte ya que Rux es una excelente cocinera – dijo divertida Dasha

- Lo sabemos – dijo sakuma – ya hemos comido su comida

- Y es muy buena – alago fidio

- Gracias – dijo Rux avergonzada

- Pues ¿Cómo es su familia? Digo ustedes también son…– intento decir tsunami a lo que los gemelos rieron

- ¿lycans? – dijo sonriente Dennis – si lo somos, mi familia es muy amiga de la de Ariadna y somos como hermanos

- Conocemos a Ariadna desde que nació – dijo Dasha sonriente – nosotros estuvimos hay cuando camino por primera vez, cuando dijo su primera palabra, cuando obtuvo su primera transformación, o como cuando comenzó a con la arquería…

- ¡Dasha! – se quejo Ariadna sonrojada

- Bueno resumiendo la hemos visto crecer – dijo Dennis divertido – así que la conocemos bien igual que a Desirée, Ruxandra, Valen y Alison

- Entonces ¿saben historias vergonzosas de las sempais? – pregunto con malicia kogure a lo que Dasha y Dennis sonrieron maliciosamente

- Muchas amigo mío – dijo divertido Dennis – como cuando empezaron con el futbol

- ¡no! – gritaron horrorizadas las cinco chicas

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto con una sonrisa Dasha – seria bueno que ellos supieran lo que les gustaba hacer y sus accidentes

- Oh Dasha – dijo sonriente Desirée – eres una buena amiga así que no hay problema y di lo que quieras

- ¿enserio? – preguntaron todos desconcertados con la actitud de Desirée

- Si – dijo Desirée sonriente – pero ten en cuenta que yo recuerdo unos cuantos secretitos tuyos, como cuando el pececito de Dennis murió

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el señor blue en todo esto? – pregunto Dennis curioso con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza tras lo cual Dasha trago saliva y rio nerviosa

- Nada hermano – dijo Dasha sonriendo para luego mirar a Desirée – tu ganas

- Siempre lo hago – dijo con diversión la castaña – recuerda Dennis que también se como se ¨perdió¨ el diario de Dasha

- ¿de que habla ella? – pregunto Dasha a lo que Dennis rio nervioso

- Nada de nada – dijo Dennis suplicando con la mirada a la ojizafiro

- Amiga mía eres muy lista – dijo Ángela a lo que des asintió

- ¿han sabido algo de Atsumi o Rihanna? – pregunto Shion a lo que los Alexander negaron

- No desde que se fueron – dijo Dennis – y ¿Qué harán cuando hereden los clanes?

- ¡Heredar clanes! – dijeron todos sorprendidos

- No lo dijimos – dijo sorprendida Ángela – nosotras somos las futuras lideres

- ¡que! – gritaron todos sorprendidos

- Creo que se nos paso – dijo Alison divertida

- Bueno tu me lo dijiste Valen – dijo kido – así que yo ya lo sabia

- Ellos son parte del clan luna llena – dijo Ariadna presentando a los gemelos Alexander – son hijos del consejero de mi padre

- Ósea que tu serás la futura líder – dijo fubuki sorprendido a lo que Ariadna asintió

- Yo gobernare algún día – dijo la pelicafe – igual que Valen gobernara al clan luna nueva, Alison al clan media luna, Ruxandra al clan luna menguante y Desirée el clan luna creciente

- Eso es increíble – dijo Endo junto a todos

- Bueno tengo que irme un rato – dijo Alison parándose igual que Ariadna

- Voy contigo – dijo Atsuya parándose junto a shiro

- No es necesario – dijo de mal humor Ariadna

- Si es necesario – dijo fubuki

- Si quieren – dijo Alison dándose vuelta junto a la pelicafe saliendo del restaurante junto a los gemelos

- Esperemos que ahora si se perdonen – dijo Rika a lo que todos asintieron

* * *

Alison se fue en una dirección siendo seguida por Atsuya. La de mechas azules estaba enojada con el chico pero no decía nada. El pelirosa se puso a su lado a lo que ella le ignoro, eso molestaba al chico después de todo el estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Qué acaso no recuerda ni siquiera nuestro beso? Pensó el chico desilusionado.

- Alison – llamo el pelirosa mientras ella caminaba – te pido disculpas por lo que hice ayer, fui ofensivo contigo y un grosero, perdón

- Ya Atsuya – dijo la chica sonriendo – ya paso de todas maneras

- Bueno al menos estamos bien otra vez – dijo el chico mirando los labios de ella cuando una sonrisa burlona paso por su rostro

El jalo a la chica de la cintura y unió sus labios con los de ella. Alison se sorprendió al sentir los cálidos labios moviéndose contra los suyos, recordó el beso anterior y suspiro correspondiendo gustosa. El le mordió el labio inferior haciéndole abrir a ella la boca, saborearon la boca del otro con impaciencia y deseo de más. Los pensamientos de ambos eran los mismos, que esto no acabara nunca. El la estrecho contra el hasta que el oxigeno se les acabo y se tuvieron que separar. Los dos estaban sonrojados.

- Eso fue por el beso que me robaste – dijo Atsuya avergonzado a lo que ella rio

- Estamos a mano entonces – dijo ella divertida a lo que el asintió sonriente

- ¿A dónde ibas? – pregunto Atsuya

- A pasear por ahí – dijo ella a lo que el sonrió

- Te acompaño – dijo el a lo que ella suspiro

- Como tu quieras – dijo ella a lo que el sonrió mas siguiéndola

* * *

Fubuki caminaba detrás de Ariadna. Ella no le miraba ya que el enojo aun estaba ahí, el chico empezó a pensar en un modo de disculparse que fuera decente y digno para ella. ¿Qué tal si solo dices lo siento? Eso seria lo correcto. El peligris se adelanto hasta ponerse delante de la chica y tomarla de la mano con ternura.

- Perdóname Ariadna – dijo el ojigris triste – me comporte como un idiota ayer, yo en verdad estuve preocupado por ti solo que no supe como expresarme, lo lamento enserio

- Te disculpo fubuki – dijo Ariadna sonriendo – eres mi amigo y no me gusta estar molesta contigo

- ¿amigos? – pregunto shiro estirando su mano derecha

- Amigos – dijo ella estrechándole la mano

- Me alegro porque eres algo importante para mi – dijo el peligris sonrojado a lo que ella se sonrojo

Cuando Ariadna vio bien noto a alguien a quien conoció haciéndole paralizarse. Uno de los consejeros de su padre venia en la dirección de ellos, sus nervios le traicionaron ya que si la veían ahora este hombre era capaz de llevarla con su padre. Fubuki le miro sin comprender nada a lo que ella suspiro pensando en un modo de pasar desapercibido o que ese hombre se alejara de ellos. Una idea vino a ella con rapidez, pero necesitaba de fubuki.

- Fubuki necesito tu ayuda – susurro Ariadna

- ¿Qué ocurre? – susurro el

- Uno de los consejeros de mi padre viene hacia acá, si me ve me llevara con el y no quiero verlo – dijo Ariadna a lo que el peligris asintió

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto el

- Solo esto – dijo la pelicafe tomándolo de las mejillas con ternura

Ariadna unió sus labios con los de fubuki y lo beso. El se quedo pasmado ante esto, ella movió sus labios y el solo le correspondió. Lo que el siempre quiso lo estaba haciendo realidad, la atrajo asía el abrazándola y besándola con necesidad. Ella abrió su boca y el la beso con mas intensidad, Ariadna solo enredo sus brazos en el cuello de el mientras el beso se volvía mas apasionado. El consejero pasó cerca de ellos y pensó que esa clase de exhibicionismo debería estar prohibida. Se alejo de ellos mientras la pareja seguía besándose. Cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario ambos se separaron sonrojados.

- Gracias – dijo la chica a lo que el asintió sonrojado

- Deberíamos de irnos ya – dijo el joven a lo que ella asintió

- ¡eh! Mira – dijo Ariadna mirando una tienda de collares – quiero uno

Antes que el chico pudiera decir algo, la chica se lanzo a ver los collares. Eligio un par de de corazones: uno era de plata y el otro de oro. Fubuki le miro curioso y ella sonrió poniéndole el corazón dorado para luego ella se pusiese el corazón de plata.

- Ya los pague – dijo feliz Ariadna – son muy lindos, al parecer venían en pares por eso compre estos

- Son bonitos – dijo fubuki sonriendo – gracias

- Bueno vámonos fubuki – dijo la chica caminando

- Esos collares traen suerte en el amor porque fueron bendecidos en nombre de afrodita – dijo la vendedora sonriendo – su novia y usted tendrán surte de ahora en adelante en su relación

- No somos novios – dijo fubuki avergonzado para luego sonreír – pero pronto lo seremos

- Fubuki – llamo la chica a lo que el se dio vuelta y siguió a la griega

* * *

Alison estaba feliz después de todo ella también había comprado un par de collares solo que los de ella y Atsuya eran diferentes. El de el era una mitad de corazón color negra y el de Alison era una mitad blanca, que juntas formaban un solo corazón. Pero la de mechas azules no se olvido de Valen, así que les compro a kido y a ella un par de collares. El de ellos eran: de Valen un corazón plateado con una cerradura en el interior mientras kido usaba una llave.

Las chicas fueron a descansar cuando Ariadna pidió ver el collar de Alison. Esta sonrió y se lo dio, en cuanto la pelicafe toco la joya le llego una imagen rápida. Podía ver a Alison comprando el collar y luego riendo junto Atsuya al ponerle el otro. Le dio el collar sorprendida a su amiga y tomo el de Valen, una imagen le llego. Alison compraba el collar y luego Valen se lo ponía.

- Mi don es la psicometría – dijo sonriente Ariadna a lo que todas sonrieron

- Esto es súper Ariadna – dijo feliz Ángela

- Un don excelente – dijo alegre Aura

- Ahora todas las lycans tienen un don – dijo feliz Gaby

* * *

**Tercer día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Todos estaban en el aeropuerto siendo despedidos por Andrew y felices porque Ariadna tuviera un don grandioso. Bueno todos salvo tsunami que subió al avión resignado y temeroso. Al parecer el surfista no iba a sobrevivir a este paso.

- En verdad lo siento – suplico Andrew cuando el avión despego – pero es necesario, ya mande el mensaje a DARK

Mientras la chica que había estado en Alemania miraba a Andrew con pena. Todos estos jóvenes no tenían culpa de nada de lo que iba a pasar. Pero ya era la hora de entrar a escena se dijo la chica. En el próximo destino se reuniría con todas y les diría lo que sabía. Porque ahora mas que nunca todas debían de estar unidas.

- Todo saldrá bien porque me llamo Atsumi Yamamoto – dijo la chica con seguridad – y el próximo destino es España

* * *

**bueno eso es todo. Aqui les dejo las preguntas:**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿fueron los besos buenos?**

**¿me falto mas romance?**

**¿que ocurrira en españa?**

**¿quien obtendra ahora su don?**

**les dejo hasta aqui, y perdon por demorarme en subirlo**

** besos**


	16. Capitulo 15: Barcelona, la verdad llega

**hola! Disculpen la demora del capi, en serio lo siento pero tuve uno que otro problema. (endo: se le fue la inspiracion) pues se que ayer publique un fic buscando oc y sera la continuacion de este. La verdad no planeaba hacer una continuacion pero mis primas descubrieron que me volvi escritora y encima de inazuma eleven, me sobornaron para que lo continuara y las metiera a ellas (la verdad es que me amenazaron con decir mis secretos) Bien algo mas, es que del odio al amor ya se termina en dos semanas o menos. Aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy.**_  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Barcelona, la verdad llega**

_España (Barcelona, 10 am)_

**Primer día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos **

Bajaron del avión como de costumbre, tsunami como siempre se agarraba de alguien con miedo para después lanzarse al suelo besándolo y llorando porque no lo volvieran a meter ahí. Bianca suspiro sintiendo pena, ya no se molesto ni en preguntar por su salud ya que la pelirosa pensaba que el surfista necesitaría un psicólogo pronto. Su guía les esperaba cerca de ellos con una sonrisa. Tenia cabello café y unos ojos color verde. Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del español.

- Un placer soy Antonio Acosta – se presento el enorme hombre

- Un gusto Antonio-san – saludaron todos

- Bueno pues les llevare al hotel y luego pasearan por la bella Barcelona – dijo el ojiverde sonriente

- Como que sonrió mucho ¿no? – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Shion a lo que todos asintieron

- Bueno eso no importa – dijeron Rococo y Windy mientras seguían al español

Llegaron rápido al enorme hotel y fueron directo a desempacar para luego salir a pasear por las calles de Barcelona. Shion se abrazo sintiendo frio, cosa rara ya que hacia calor en la ciudad. Mientras tanto Eleanor sentía mucho calor y parecía que faltara aire en el lugar. Sakuma y fudo se miraron interrogantes al ver a las chicas cansadas.

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto sakuma a Eleanor

- Hace mucho calor – dijo la rubia mientras Shion le veía horrorizada

- Hace frio – se quejo la de mechas moradas

- Yo me siento normal – dijo Valen

- Yo también – dijo Natsumi extrañada

- ¡dios! – dijo Shion tiritando – ¡que frio! Me estoy congelando

- Y yo achicharrando – dijo Eleanor mientras sacaba un abanico de quien sabe donde y comenzó a abanicarse

- ¿Ángela? – llamo Rafaela extrañada

- ¿Qué pasa Raf? – pregunto Ángela

- Como que siento algo de frio – dijo la peliplata temblando cuando la otra vampiresa comenzó a sentir calor

- Pues yo siento calor – dijo la pelinegra

- Mejor volvamos si no se sienten bien – dijo afuro a lo que las cuatro negaron

- Me siento bien – dijo Shion a lo que fudo rio y ella le fulmino con la mirada – ¡no te rías!

La de mechas moradas enojada soplo hacia un árbol y de inmediato este se congelo bajo la mirada de todos. Las bocas de todos se cayeron al ver el árbol cristalizado, Shion se congelo ante lo que hizo ¿lo hice yo? Esa respuesta es obvia amiga mía, le dijo su mente. El que reacciono fue kogure y silbo sonriente.

- ¡genial! – dijo el peliazul – puedes congelar cosas

- Ahí Shion mataste al árbol – se quejo Eleonor sintiendo pena por la planta moviendo su mano

El árbol cristalizado se prendió en llamas en cuanto la rubia hizo ese movimiento. Todos seguían paralizados y abrieron más los ojos con lo que hizo Eleanor, esta solo retrocedió asustada por su acción. ¿Cuándo diablos aprendió a manejar el fuego? El árbol solo se incendiaba. Rafaela busco algo de agua para apagar el incendio cuando vio algo de agua lejos, suspiro y movió su mano enojada por tener que caminar tanto cuando un chorro de agua llego del movimiento y apago el ex incendio.

- ¡que diablos! – grito asustada Rafaela mientras se caía de bruces

- ¡fuego y agua! – canto emocionado kogure

- ¡por todos los demonios! – exclamo Ángela moviendo sus manos y de inmediato se formaron dos luces que cambiaban de color

- Eso ya es raro – dijo kogure sonriente – pero genial

- ¿Que diablos estoy haciendo? – pregunto Ángela antes de lanzar las luces contra el árbol y este explota mientras todos retrocedían

- Pobre árbol – dijo Rux llorando a cascaditas por el árbol muerto

- Gracias, estamos bien – dijeron las cuatro vampiresas mirando mal a la pelirroja

- Son sus dones – dijo feliz Bianca – son geniales

- ¿Cómo se llama a esto? – pregunto Shion

- Se llama crioquinesis, Shion – dijo una voz femenina a lo que todos se voltearon

La que lo dijo fue una chica de cabello azul con mechas plateadas peinado en dos trenzas largas, sus ojos eran un color violeta. Vestía unos vaqueros junto a una camiseta morada que decía bad girl y unas zapatillas violetas. La chica brindo una sonrisa a todos y se acerco mientras Ángela sonrió y se lanzo a abrazarla.

- Sabia que eras tu Atsumi – dijo divertida Ángela tras lo cual la peliazul sonrió de oreja a oreja – tu voz es inconfundible

- Gracias por el halago Ángela – dijo la chica

- Atsumi – dijo Shion feliz mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la chica junto a Eleanor y Rafaela haciéndolas caer a todas

- ¡auch! – se quejo Atsumi con una mueca – una pregunta ¿me extrañaban o querían matarme?

- No seas exagerada – se quejo divertida Valen – eres una vampiresa no morirás tan fácilmente

- Lo se pero me gusta dramatizar – dijo la chica riendo a lo que todas suspiraron – es bueno verlas de nuevo

- Esto…chicas – dijo Endo como un fantasma – seguimos aquí

- Me siento demás aquí – dijo Mark a lo que Ichinose asintió

- Lo sentimos – dijo Ángela divertida – ella es nuestra amiga Atsumi Yamamoto

- Una vampiresa – dijo kido a lo que todas asintieron

- Como nosotras, ella es líder de un clan – dijo Shion

- Pues tu eras Infernum – dijo fudo recordando – Ángela es Lux, Eleanor era Solaris, Rafaela era Lunaris

- Yo soy Caelum – dijo la joven peliazul – dirigiré ese clan en unos años

- Dijiste crioquinesis ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto Aki curiosa

- Control del hielo – dijo Atsumi – en el caso de Ángela es la fotoquinesis que es el control de la luz

- ¡claro! – recordó kido – así se llaman a los poderes quineticos

- Correcto, en vez Rafaela tiene la hidroquinesis y Eleanor la piroquinesis – dijo la ojivioleta

- ¿tú ya tienes un don? – pregunto Desirée a lo que la joven asintió

- La eoloquinesis – dijo Atsumi

- Control del viento – dijo orgullosa Ángela – esa es la pequeña Atsumi

- ¡eh! No me llames así – se quejo Atsumi inflando los mofletes

- Que tierna pareces una niña – dijo afuro divertido petrificando a las lycans, werecats y vampiresas – ¿dije algo malo? – pregunto nervioso

- Afuro – dijo Rux tragando saliva – no debiste decir eso

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el chico temiendo la respuesta

- ¡por que no soy ninguna niña! – se quejo ofendida la peliazul echando fuego por la boca mientras por sus seguridad todos retrocedían

- Por eso – dijo Gaby – fue bueno conocerte afuro y tsunami prepárale un ataúd de su talla

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos horrorizados mientras tsunami sonreía

- Calma afuro, prometo que tu ataúd será digno de un dios – dijo el pelirosa a lo que el rubio le fulmino con la mirada – ups, lo siento

- Disculpa – dijo el ojirojo a la peliazul – te juro que no fue mi intención ofenderte

- Cállate afeminado – dijo la chica a lo que a Terumi le salió una venita en la cabeza

- ¡no soy ningún afeminado! – grito enojado el chico a lo que todos dijeron ¨pareces¨ – ¡quien les pregunto!

- Nadie – dijeron todos zafándose de la pelea

- Hasta ellos lo piensan – dijo Atsumi maliciosamente

- Eres estúpida ellos no piensan eso – dijo afuro

- En realidad si lo pensamos – dijeron todos para luego callar cuando el ex capitán del Zeus les miro mal

- Atsumi – dijo Aura sonriendo – ¿que tal si vamos a comer unos helados?

- Claro – dijo Atsumi sonriendo bajo la sorpresa de todos

- Es bipolar – pensaron todos tragando saliva

Se dirigieron a un puesto de helados mientras Atsumi y Terumi se mandaban miradas de odio puro. Esto es lo de siempre pensaron todos los del Raimon recordando a los primeros que se peleaban. Pero luego la amara con locura, pensó con una sonrisa Rika. Ángela comenzó a caminar mientras comía su helado cuando una adolescente paso con su pequeña hermana, la pelinegra les miro con tristeza y nostalgia pero en eso alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. Ángela volteo y vio que goenji le sonreía, ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Tenia a goenji y Yuka, se recordó la vampiresa.

- ¿Y ate alimentaste? – pregunto Atsumi a Raf quien arqueo una ceja – de sangre

- ¡oh! Aun no – dijo la peliplateada

- Sabes que estas muy pálida ¿verdad? – dijo Atsumi a lo que Raf suspiro

- Salimos muy rápido y no pude beber – dijo Raf nerviosa

- Raf, tu necesitas comer a tus horas – dijo preocupada Atsumi – sabes que no debes hacer esas gracias

- Lo se – dijo mas pálida Raf – me siento mareada

- Diablos – murmuro Atsumi al ver lo que iba a pasar

Desirée vio una imagen de Raf, la vampiresa dejo caer su helado al suelo y cayo desmayada mientras todos gritaban. Mientras tanto a Rux le llego la imagen de Raf quien iba a alimentarse pero llego genda diciendo que ya se tenían que ir impidiendo la alimentación de la chica. Las dos se voltearon con rapidez para ver a su amiga.

- No te alimentaste – le riño enojada Rux cuando Raf cerro los ojos y cayo desmayada pero siendo agarrada por Atsumi

- ¡Raf! – exclamo horrorizada Ángela mientras todos se acercaban

- ¡Rafaela! – dijo horrorizado fidio tomando a Rafaela entre sus brazos mientras Atsumi buscaba algo en su bolso

- Acá tengo unas tres bolsas de sangre – dijo Atsumi nerviosa – Raf necesita cinco al menos

- Creí que necesitaban tres – dijo Fuyuka preocupada

- Si, pero Raf necesita mas – dijo Eleanor – será un problema para que beba

- Seria mas fácil por vía endovenosa – sugirió Alison

- Pero no tenemos los materiales – dijo Desirée – no los podemos comprar porque nos preguntaran la razón de la compra

- Tienes razón – dijo goenji pensando junto al resto

- ¡tengo una idea! – exclamo Atsumi sonriendo a lo que todos la miraron – aquí no, vamos a un callejón

Todos le miraron interrogantes mientras se dirigían a un callejón. Fidio llevaba preocupado a Rafaela, la veía muy pálida. ¡Diablos! si le ocurría algo, el no lo soportaría. Porque estaba locamente enamorado de ella, y no le importaba si era una vampiresa, la quería en serio. No, el la amaba. Atsumi miro a todos los jóvenes y eligió a Dylan, todos le miraron sin entender hasta que Ángela se dio cuenta.

- ¡espera! – grito Ángela nerviosa – ¿bromeas? ¿verdad?

- No, debemos hacerlo – dijo Atsumi decidida – es la única forma que despierte

- Coge con fuerza a Raf – dijo Shion a fidio cuando noto lo que harían a lo que este asintió

- ¿Qué me van a hacer? – pregunto Dylan temeroso

- Nada malo – prometió Atsumi

- Mentira – susurraron todos desconfiados

- Bueno, dolerá un poquito – dijo Atsumi antes de sacar sus colmillos y morder la muñeca de Dylan

- ¡auch! – se quejo el americano adolorido, la peliazul tomo la mano del chico y la dirigió a la nariz de Raf

En ese instante Rafaela abrió los ojos y tomo la muñeca del chico comenzando a beber un poco. Dylan suspiro ya que no dolía solo sentía cosquillas y placer de ser mordido. Extraño, pensó. Fidio aparto la mirada de la escena, no sabia porque pero que Raf bebiera de otro que no fuera el le daba muchos celos. Atsumi retiro la muñeca de Dylan de la boca de la peliplata e hizo un cambio, ahora Rafaela bebía de las bolsas de sangre. Un pinchazo y absorbía la sangre con los colmillos. Un proceso fácil. Atsumi tomo la muñeca de Dylan y lamio donde hizo los pinchazos cerrando la herida.

- Gracias – dijo Rafaela terminando la tercera bolsa

- No hay de que – dijo Dylan sonriendo – no duele que te chupen la sangre

- Nunca a dolido – dijo divertida Ángela

- Bueno nos podemos ir ya – dijo fidio con una mueca de enfado – seguía la sagrada familia ¿no?

- Pues si – dijo sorprendida Eleanor por la actitud de fidio

Todos se pararon y caminaron para dirigirse a la sagrada familia. Rafaela miro a fidio y este volteo el rostro, la chica le miro preocupada ¿Por qué estaba molesto? ¿Hizo algo malo? ¿Le ofendió de alguna forma? Pues que ella supiera no había hecho nada. Marco y Gianluca suspiraron derrotados ante la actitud de su amigo, estaba celoso. Y al parecer mucho, porque ni siquiera quería ver a su querida vampiresa.

- Fidio – llamo Gianluca – baja tu tono celoso que preocupas a Rafaela

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el ojiazul mirando a la peliplateada que le miro preocupada

- Esta preocupada – dijo Marco negando con la cabeza – no entiende tu enojo o mejor dicho tus celos

- No me gusto que bebiera de Dylan – dijo fidio en una mueca – yo también pude donarle

- Pero fue Atsumi la que eligió no ella – dijo Gianluca en un suspiro – deja de actuar como un niño y ve con ella

El italiano asintió y fue a hablar con Rafaela. Ella le sonrió con un leve sonrojo a lo que el rio. Si, amaba a esta mujer y mucho. Eleanor miro a sakuma y este esquivo su mirada sonrojándose, ella suspiro. Estaba enamorada de sakuma pero si el no cooperaba nunca llegarían a nada a este paso. Genda suspiro ante esta escena, ¿Cuándo alguno de sus amigos lograría declararse? Buena pregunta kojiro, se dijo en su mente.

* * *

En la noche Ángela caminaba por los pasillos sin tener algo de sueño. Después de todo quien lo tendría con todo lo que paso en ese día. Con suerte Antonio les informo que Atsumi podía ir con ellos a los viajes. Claro para el disgusto de afuro que solo gruño maldiciones. Ángela rio, de alguna forma ella sabia que pronto ambos se llevarían excelente. O incluso podrían enamorarse, como tú de goenji le dijo su mente.

- Ángela – dijo una voz a lo que la pelinegra se volteo viendo a goenji

- Goenji – dijo la chica sorprendida

- Así que estas despierta – dijo el chico sonriendo – ¿Cómo te va con tu don?

- Bien – dijo sonriendo la ojigris – no es tan difícil dominar mi poder

- Pues eso es bueno – dijo goenji mirándola con fijeza

- Si, muy bueno – dijo Ángela mirándolo y acercándose igual que goenji lo hacia hasta casi unir sus labios

- ¡eh! Goenji, Ángela – llamo Endo llegando junto a Mark, toramaru, Rococo, y genda – ¿Qué hacían?

- Nada – dijo divertida Ángela y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas – bueno, buenas noches a todos

Antes que el pelicrema pudiera decir algo la chica ya se había ido. Goenji volteo con lentitud y fulmino con la mirada a los cinco chicos quienes retrocedieron asustados por la mirada asesina del delantero. Al parecer si interrumpieron algo importante, pensaron todos.

- Juro que un día me vengare – juro el pelicrema volteándose enojado y yéndose del lugar

- Si interrumpimos algo – dijo Endo a lo que los demás asintieron

* * *

**Segundo día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Todos bajaron a desayunar para luego irse a pasear por ahí, claro con el permiso de Antonio. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Atsumi jalo a las chicas siendo seguidos por el resto hasta casi llegar a un callejón. Todos le miraron sin entender lo que sucedía.

- Están siendo engañados – dijo Atsumi a lo que todos arquearon una ceja – nada de esto es real, todo es una trampa

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto kyle sorprendido

- La FFI no planeo ningún viaje a estos países – dijo Atsumi a lo que todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos – un hechicero planeo todo esto porque nos quiere a nosotras

- Estas loca – dijo afuro a lo que la ojivioleta negó con la cabeza

- No miento – dijo la chica en un suspiro – el nombre del mago es Dark, su propósito es capturarnos y utilizarnos para sus fines, pero primero quiere que obtengamos nuestros dones

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Natsumi

- Porque a Rihanna la capturo – dijo Atsumi sorprendiendo a todos – el la obligo a desarrollar su don y le conto todo sus planes, pero no conto con que ella escaparía

- Atsumi – dijo horrorizada Eleanor – esto es grave

- Lo se – dijo la chica – Dark hará lo que sea por atraparnos y eso incluye acabar con todo a su paso

- ¿Qué quiere con nosotras? – pregunto Ángela

- Al parecer quiere nuestros dones para su beneficio y eso lo saben Antonio junto al resto – dijo Atsumi

- ¿ellos lo saben? – pregunto Gaby enojada

- Son magos también – dijo la ojivioleta – pero no son malos lo que ocurre es que Dark les amenazo con sus familias

- Es un bastardo – gruño Bianca junto a Rux

- Pero si el se entera de algo estaremos fritas – dijo la peliazul

- Entonces ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Ángela – porque no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados

- Obviamente no – dijeron todos

- Por ahora actuar como si no supiéramos nada – dijo Atsumi a lo que todos asintieron – pronto nos alcanzaran Rihanna y el resto así tendremos mas ayuda

- Bien – dijeron Ángela, Gaby y Ariadna

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Bianca

- Pues pasear por aquí – sugirió Toko a lo que estuvieron de acuerdo todos

* * *

Eleanor caminaba junto a sakuma cuando se acerco mas a el. El peliceleste solo le miro sonrojado y ella sonrió con ternura sonrojándolo más. Sakuma sintió a su corazón acelerarse mas al solo verla. Si, el ya sabia lo que sentía por la rubia. Estaba totalmente enamorado de ella ahora solo quedaba conquistarla.

- ¿te pasa algo sakuma? – pregunto la chica a lo que el negó con la cabeza

- Estoy bien – mintió el chico sonriendo

- Si tu lo dices – dijo poco convencida la rubia

- Una pregunta Eleanor – dijo el chico a lo que ella le miro – ¿te gusta alguien?

- Eso no te lo diré sakuma – dijo la chica sonrojada

- Entonces es un si – dijo el sonriendo

* * *

Goenji miraba a Ángela y cuando esta le veía se sonrojaba tanto que se volteaba para que no le viera. El pelicrema suspiro rendido, a este paso no llegarían a nada y todo por culpa de Endo, el delantero fulmino al portero queriéndolo matar pero se recordaba que era su amigo. Un amigo que moriría, pensó el chico enojado. El pelimarrón trago saliva ante la mirada inquisidora de su amigo. Bien, tal vez fue un tonto al interrumpir a su amigo peo fue un accidente.

- Lo siento goenji – se disculpo el portero – no sabia que estabas ocupado con Ángela

- Mejor cállate Endo – dijo el chico fulminándole con la mirada

- Vamos – dijo Endo – se que pronto tendrás una oportunidad con ella

- Si tu no la arruinas otra vez – se quejo el delantero de mal humor

- Muy bien, me mantendré a metros de ti y Ángela ¿contento? – pregunto el portero

- No – contesto el ojicastaño a lo que Endo gimió horrorizado

* * *

Shion caminaba cuando vio una heladería, sonrió de oreja a oreja y jalo a fudo hacia el local. El chico suspiro resignado mientras entraban y compraban un par de helados. Luego de que empezaron a comer, se daban una que otra mirada para luego voltearse cuando iban a ser descubiertos por el otro.

- Shion – llamo el del mohicano a lo que ella le miro – quería decirte que…

- ¡vamos goenji! – se quejo Endo llegando y cogiendo del brazo al del mohicano – fudo apóyame, dile algo

- Goenji – dijo fudo enojado por ser interrumpido – mátalo con honores

- Con mucho gusto lo hare – dijo el delantero volteando la mirada enojado

- ¿Qué te hice? – pregunto Endo llorando a cascadas

- Naciste – dijo fudo con ojos asesinos

- Parece que todos se enojan con el capitán – dijo Tachimukai nervioso a lo que todos asintieron con gotas en las cabezas

Atsumi caminaba y fulminaba con la mirada a afuro, este la miraba y hacia lo mismo. Si al parecer ninguno se llevaba bien. Y todo por un pequeño comentario, ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? El tranquilo afuro Terumi odiando a una joven muy bonita. Al parecer les costaría llevarse bien a ambos, pero nada era imposible.

* * *

_Argentina (buenos aires, 1.00 pm)_

Una chica de largo cabello rubio ondulado con mechas color rosadas oscuras que le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos tenían un color dorado fundido. Vestía unos shorts hasta un poco más abajo de los muslos, una camiseta de tirantes rosa y unas sandalias. La chica camino más hasta que se encontró con otras tres jóvenes. La primera era una pelinegra de brillantes ojos amarillos que veían a todas con diversión, la segunda era una joven de cabello castaño rojizo con unos ojos amarillos verdosos. Y la tercera era una pelimarrón de ojos cafés. La de mechas rosadas sonrió.

- Es bueno verlas a todas – dijo la chica

- Hola Rihanna – dijo pelinegra sonriente – te extrañe

- Y yo a ti Dayana – dijo Rihanna – Savannah, Layla

- Chicas – dijeron las otras dos

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la castaña curiosa

- Es Dark – dijo Rihanna a lo que las otras cuatro tragaron saliva

- Las encontró ¿verdad? – pregunto la pelimarrón a lo que la ojidorada asintió

- Ha llevado a todos los del Raimon y jugadores de otros equipos a un supuesto viaje por el mundo – dijo Rihanna – estoy segura que algo planea pero ¿Por qué usar a los humanos?

- Buena pregunta – dijo Dayana pensando – pero ese hombre no es estúpido así que debió haber planeado algo muy bueno

- Esa es la razón por la que ayudaremos – pidió Rihanna

- ¡uh uh! – dijo feliz la pelinegra – esto será muy divertido entonces

- Todo lo ves diversión – se quejo Savannah en un suspiro

- Porque soy mexicana – dijo Dayana con una sonrisa

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto sorprendida Layla

- No es obvio – dijo Dayana sorprendida – nosotras somos mas sexys, divertidas y fiesteras

- No lo ultimo si – se quejo Savannah – pero lo de sexy no

- ¡eh! Soy sexy – se quejo Dayana ofendida – no ves que todo hombre siempre cae ante mi

- Ya paren con eso – se quejo Rihanna molesta

- Parecen un par de niñas – dijo Layla en un suspiro – no, son niñas aun

- ¡no es cierto! – se quejaron en un puchero ambas chicas

- Bueno ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Layla a Rihanna

- Iremos a Chile – dijo Rihanna como si nada – por lo que me dijo Atsumi, el próximo destino de el grupo es Brasil, pero mejor esperar un poco mas

- ¡y lo dices como si nada! – exclamaron Dayana y Savannah con gotas en las cabezas

- Pues si – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Nunca cambiaras Rihanna – se quejaron todas suspirando

- ¿eh? – dijo la rubia sin entender a lo que todas suspiraron otra vez

- ¿Qué ha sido de las chicas? – pregunto Dayana

- Pues cuando las vi – dijo Rihanna – las vi felices y creo que encontraron a sus elegidos

- ¡enserio! – exclamo feliz Savannah – eso es genial

- Si y mucho – dijo Rihanna – solo que tuve que salvar a uno de los muchachos que cuidan

- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Layla

- Fue atacado por un lince – dijo la rubia tensa – no se porque me sentí horrorizada ante el ataque y salte sobre el felino para salvar al chico

- ¿podría ser tu elegido? – pregunto sorprendida Layla

- No lo se – dijo la ojidorada – y no lo quiero saber

- Pero lo veraz pronto – dijo la ojiverde sonriente – puede ser una buena oportunidad

- Cállate – dijo sonrojada la rubia a lo que todas rieron

* * *

**Tercer día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Todos ya estaban en el aeropuerto esperando para irse a Brasil. Antonio les sonrió y ellos también lo hicieron, aunque sabían que este hombre era un traidor. Llamaron por el altavoz a los del vuelo hacia Brasil, todos se levantaron y se despidieron del español listos para irse a Sudamérica. Tsunami tembló, al parecer este vuelo seria mas largo. Sus destinos estaban en manos de Dark, pero pasara lo que pasara no perderían contra ese demonio.

* * *

Antonio vio marcharse el avión y suspiro. Dark nunca dejaría a esas jóvenes en paz y menos con lo que había planeado. Su plan consistía en hacer que las líderes amaran a unos simples humanos para luego eliminarlos a ellos y después apoderarse del alma de las jóvenes. Pero ¿Por qué las quería a ellas? Esa pregunta nunca la contesto el demonio ese.

- ¿Por qué deseas tanto a esas niñas? – se pregunto Antonio – ¿Qué significan para ti ellas Dark?

Ni el español ni nadie sabia la respuesta a esa interrogante, solo la sabía el mismo mago oscuro. Y si no querían perder a sus familias no les quedaba de otra más que seguir a Dark. Y todo por no escuchar a sus padres que les advirtieron de lo peligroso que se veía aquel hombre, pero la insensatez les gano.

- Jamás debí acercarme a Dark – dijo Antonio apretando los puños – ahora formo parte de esta desgracia, solo desearía que ellas pudieran vivir y no ser capturadas por ti

* * *

**bien ahora la hora de preguntas:**

**¿endo es un entrometido? ¿merece un castigo? (yo:acepto consejos de tortura/ endo: eso es cruel - llorando a cascadas)**

**¿afuro y atsumi tuvieron un mal comienzo? ¿podra ese odio volverse amor?**

**¿toramaru sera el elegido de rihanna?**

**¿que hara Dark ahora? ¿Por que desea a las chicas?**

**¿mis primas me amenazaran otra vez? ¿alguien me salvara? ( endo: déjenla morir/ yo: muero y jamas te caasras con Aki/ endo: !salvenla!)**

**¿me quedo bien el capi?**

**bueno eso es todo y espero publicar el otro mas tarde si me da tiempo. **

**besos y abrazos **


	17. Capitulo 16: Brasil, confesiones parte 1

**hola a todos! aqui va el siguiente capitulo. En este si hay romance y confesiones, es la primera parte sino hubiera sido bien larguito. Bueno les dejo el capi**_  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Brasil, confesiones parte I **

_Brasil (Rio de janeiro, 1.00 pm) _

**Primer día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Todos buscaban a su guía-espía entre toda la multitud del aeropuerto. Hasta que llego un joven de piel algo oscura, ojos cafés y cabello negro ondulado atado en una cola. Así que este es el traidor, pensaron todos. El chico les saludo con la mano y se acerco a ellos.

- Hola mi nombre es Reinaldo Da Silva – se presento el moreno sonriendo

- Un gusto – dijeron todos con algo de seriedad

- Pues nos vamos al hotel y luego podrán recorrer el lugar – dijo el joven a lo que todos asintieron

Cuando terminaron de desempacar en el hotel, Reinaldo les aviso que se quedarían hay por cuatro días. Un poco mas de lo normal pensaron. Bueno la cosa era divertirse así que seria bueno salir y conocer el lugar, claro teniendo cuidado siempre del espía. Todos fueron por ahí cuando vieron una cancha de futbol. Los chicos sonrieron y fueron a buscar una pelota (ni yo se de donde la sacaron XD). Las chicas suspiraron sentándose en unos asientos mientras todos se dividían en equipos. En el primero estaban: Endo, kido, fudo, goenji, kazemaru, fubuki, suzuno, Nagumo, Hiroto, Midorikawa y fidio. En el segundo estaban: Rococo, Windy, Mark, Ichinose, Domon, Dylan, kyle, Zack, Edgar, afuro y tsunami. El resto estaba sentado junto a las chicas mientras veían los pases y tiros de cada equipo.

Entonces Rika miro a unos jóvenes que pasaban por ahí, eran atractivos y se quedaron mirando a Desirée con fijeza. A la peliazul se le ocurrió una idea para unir a Hiroto y a la lycan. Se paro con cuidado y fue a donde estaban los chicos bajo la mirada de Atsuya y Toko.

- Hola – saludo Rika – veo que les interesa mi amiga Desirée

- Así que se llama Desirée – dijo el rubio mirando embobado a la ojizafiro – pues es muy hermosa igual que las otras

- Pues las otras tienen novios pero Des esta disponible – mintió Rika sonriendo

- ¿enserio? – dijeron sorprendidos a lo que Rika asintió con una sonrisa – iremos a hablar con ella entonces

La chica miro divertida como los dos jóvenes se acercaban a la castaña y comenzaban a hablarle, ella se sorprendió pero luego sonrió. Los chicos suspiraron y la miraban con ojos de corazón mientras el resto veía la escena sorprendidos. Hiroto volteo para ver a Des cuando la vio con dos chicos, el se sorprendió para luego sentir los celos ardiendo. Los demás jugadores de la cancha vieron con gotas en las cabezas al pelirrojo en llamas.

- Pásame el balón goenji – gruño el chico

- Como tu quieras – dijo el pelicrema pateándole el balón

- ¡goenji! – le regaño Ichinose horrorizado ante lo que el pelirrojo podía hacer

- Es la mejor solución – dijo el ojicastaño a lo que todos se cayeron para atrás

- Violento – dijeron todos en un suspiro

- Hiroto mejor sigamos jugando, además solo están hablando – sugirió Midorikawa a lo que el pelirrojo asintió de mala gana

Siguieron el juego mientras Desirée seguía hablando con los dos chicos. Al parecer ambos les gustaba el baile y le comentaron que había una excelente discoteca a donde podrían ir. Ella sonrió y asintió ante las insinuaciones, pero lo que quería saber era el nombre del club.

- Navaja meteoro – grito Hiroto anotando un gol y llamando la atención de Desirée

- ¡genial! ¡buen tiro Hiroto! – animo sonriente Desirée a lo que el pelirrojo le guiño un ojo dedicándole el tiro

- Wow – dijo sorprendido Gianluca con una gota en la cabeza – como que ya se volvió mas lanzado

- Querido Gianluca – dijo Rika poniéndole una mano en el hombro y negando con la cabeza – un hombre celoso es capaz de todo

- Muy cierto – dijeron todos mirando a Desirée y a los dos chicos con gotas en las cabezas

- Yo también se jugar futbol – dijo el rubio sonriendo a Desirée

- ¿de verdad? – dijo Desirée interesada – ¿Qué posición ocupas?

- Soy defensa – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa deslumbrante

- Y yo soy delantero – dijo el castaño

- Eso es genial – dijo ella sonriendo a lo que los dos suspiraron

- Pues yo me preguntaba Desirée si querías salir con…– intento decir el rubio pero un pelotazo le cayo en la cara mandándolo para atrás

- ¡que diablos! – grito el castaño sorprendido

- ¡ups! – dijo Hiroto en una mueca de pena fingida – lo lamento creo que patee mal

- No me digas – dijeron todos para luego mirar a goenji quien arqueo una ceja (le enseño a los demás como ser violento con el balón)

- Hiroto – dijo la ojizafiro divertida

- ¡eres idiota! – grito el rubio parándose enojado – ¡eres torpe o que!

- Fue un accidente – replico el chico con una mueca de fastidio

- Si el dice que fue un accidente lo es – dijo Desirée en un suspiro – Hiroto no es un mentiroso

- ¡¿Cómo puedes apoyar a un chico como ese?! – gruño el castaño – mejor ven con nosotros

El castaño intento coger de la muñeca a la castaña pero Hiroto se la aparto de un manotazo enojado. Ambos chicos miraron mal al pelirrojo y este les gruño advirtiéndoles que se fueran. La ojizafiro miro a Hiroto, el estaba celoso y mucho. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver que su pelirrojo la defendía de cualquiera.

- No te atrevas a tocar a mi novia otra vez – dijo Hiroto a lo que todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos y la castaña se sonrojo

- ¿tu novia? – preguntaron los dos chicos sorprendidos a lo que Hiroto asintió enojado

- ¡Wow! – dijo el rubio – no sabíamos que venia contigo, lo sentimos tío ya nos vamos

- Bueno te sacaste la lotería con ella – dijo el castaño sonriendo – adiós

Los dos chicos se fueron y Hiroto suspiro para darse vuelta. Todos le miraban con sonrisas picaras mientras la francesa estaba bastante sonrojada y en shock. El pelirrojo recordó sus palabras ¨mi novia¨. Se había confesado y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Un violento sonrojo se apodero de el, trago saliva intentando pensar en alguna excusa para tapar la metida de pata que dio.

- Hiroto-kun – llamo Bianca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¿Qué dijiste hace un rato?

- Yo…puedo explicarlo – dijo Hiroto tragando saliva nervioso

- ¡oh! – dijo riendo Atsumi – claro que lo harás

- Yo no me meto – dijeron todos los hombres retrocediendo varios pasos a lo que Hiroto les miro horrorizado

- Traidores – murmuro enojado el ojiverde cuando varias miradas asesinas le asustaron

- Hiroto – llamo Ángela con voz macabra – ¿te gusta Desirée? – el chico no respondió por miedo y vergüenza

- ¡HIROTO! – gritaron todas las lideres tomando sus formas demoniacas

- ¡basta! – dijo Desirée avergonzada – paren con esto chicas

- ¡BIEN! – dijo Hiroto sonrojado – ¡SI ME GUSTA DESIREE, ES MAS ME HE ENAMORADO DE ELLA!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral mientras todos miraban al pelirrojo que bajo la mirada avergonzado. Desirée no hablaba, solo sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón acelerarse con fuerza. El se le acababa de confesar, y ella no podía ni hablar. Todos le miraron a ella esperando igual que lo hacia Hiroto.

- Yo…– dijo Desirée nerviosa mientras miraba a Hiroto que estaba frente a ella a lo que sus mejillas adquirieron un sonrojo, tomo aire y sonrió – también me he enamorado de ti Hiroto

- ¡Kyaaaaaa! – gritaron Rika, Bianca y Valen mientras saltaban felices

- Hiroto – llamo Midorikawa a su amigo pero este estaba paralizado ante lo que dijo Desirée

- Hiroto, sabes que te acaba de dar el ¨si¨ ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa tsunami trayendo a la realidad a Hiroto – ¡vamos tío! Anda y bésala

Desirée le miro esperando a lo que Hiroto sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de atraerla a sus brazos y unir sus labios en un delicado beso. Las chicas gritaron mientras la lycan le correspondía al pelirrojo, enredo sus brazos al cuello del chico y profundizaron mas el beso. El le mordió el labio inferior y ella le acepto, se saborearon mientras escuchaban el ruido de los demás. Hiroto le tomo de la cintura mientras seguía saboreándola agradecido de que esto hubiera ocurrido. Ella sonreía contra los labios de el. Por fin se separaron cuando el aire fue necesario, todos les miraron con sonrisas picaras y emocionados. En ese instante recordaron que habían tenido público.

- Bonito beso – dijo fudo fastidiando – ¿lo grabaste Rika?

- Por supuesto – dijo Rika bajando su cámara de video (quien sabe de donde la saco) – esto se guardara para futuras generaciones

- ¡Rika! – gritaron avergonzados los dos chicos y bastante sonrojados

- Bueno ¿Qué hay de malo? – se quejo la ojigris – después de todo son novios ahora

- Rika tiene razón – dijo Ichinose riendo – les veremos besarse a cada a rato

- Ca-cállate – se quejo la pareja sonrojada a lo que todos rieron

* * *

Ángela suspiro feliz por lo de su amiga. Al fin Desirée era muy feliz y ahora mas con su Hiroto, pero la vampiresa sentía envidia. ¿Acaso goenji no se le podría declarar? Al parecer no. Pues no se rendiría, ¡al diablo con la inmortalidad! Cualquier cosa ella le podía convertir, si el quisiera. O si no, podía quedarse con el aunque fuera un humano. Lo que importaba era que amaba a ese delantero orgulloso.

La pelinegra miro a su cuarto y vio a una Gaby suspirando adolorida. La vampiresa se extraño acercándose a su amiga y tocándole con delicadeza el brazo. Ella se retorció adolorida agarrándose su cabeza con fuerza.

- Gaby ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto preocupada Ángela a lo que la castaña gimió adolorida

- La cabeza – susurro la gueparda – me duele demasiado, escucho muchas voces que no me dejan tranquila, incluso la tuya

- ¿mi voz? – dijo extrañada la chica

- Hablas de goenji, le amas y quieres volverlo vampiro o sino quedarte con el aunque sea humano – dijo entre gemidos Gaby

- Gaby es tu don – dijo sorprendida Ángela – eres telepata

- Duele mucho – dijo Gaby tomándose con fuerza su cabeza cuando alguien toco la puerta – es toramaru

- Entra – dijo Ángela a lo que el peliazul entro y vio a Gaby preocupado

- Vine a decirles que la cena nos espera, pero Ángela-sempai ¿Qué tiene Gaby-sempai? – pregunto el chico preocupado acercándose a Gaby

- Es su don – dijo Ángela preocupada – ella es telepata, así que le molesta leer nuestras mentes y tal vez al no saberlo controlar lee la de todo el mundo

- Esto es malo – dijo toramaru – tal vez si voy y…

- No – dijo la pelinegra negando con la cabeza – si traes a mas gente será peor

- Tiene razón – dijo en un suspiro Gaby tomando aire – tratare de disminuir las voces con mi mente

- Intenta primero concentrarte y piensa solo en tu mente – sugirió Ángela a lo que la ojirojo asintió haciendo lo que su amiga le dijo

- Ya no escucho nada – dijo sonriendo la castaña mas aliviada

- Intenta leer la mente de toramaru – pidió Ángela – tal vez si solo te concentras en el, lo lograras

- Déjame ver – dijo sonriente Gabriela

La chica se concentro en la mente de toramaru, solo en el. Ella pudo ver a una pantera nebulosa, pequeña y de brillantes ojos dorados. Era Rihanna, al parecer toramaru estaba concentrado en ella y quería agradecerle por salvar su vida. Había algo mas al parecer el chico quería conocer a la pantera en su forma humana.

- Piensas en Rihanna – dijo con una sonrisa Gaby a lo que el mas joven se sonrojo

- Pues si – dijo el chico avergonzado – es que ella me salvo la vida

- Entiendo – dijo sonriendo la pelinegra

- ¿me podrían decir más de ella? – pregunto el chico avergonzado a lo que las dos chicas rieron asintiendo

- Es rubia y tiene ojos dorados – empezó Gaby sonriente – es una werecat y la líder del clan pantera nebulosa

- Es algo baja – dijo Ángela sonriente – juega de defensa siempre, sabe cocinar pero se aburre algo así que lo cambio por la lectura

- Es inteligente por lo que veo – dijo toramaru a lo que ambas asintieron

- Sabes – dijo Ángela con una sonrisa – tu y ella harían una excelente pareja

- ¡pero que dice sempai! – dijo el chico sonrojado y echando humo por las orejas

- Ya toramaru – dijo Gaby con una gota en la cabeza – era broma, es mas dijiste que nos venias a avisar sobre la cena ¿no?

- Cierto – dijo el chico avergonzado – ¿nos vamos?

Las dos jóvenes asintieron mientras salían del cuarto con el peliazul e iban a cenar al restaurante de abajo. Cuando llegaron vieron a Desirée y Hiroto comiendo juntos, de vez en cuando la castaña le daba de comer de su mismo cubierto para que luego hiciera lo mismo el pelirrojo. Todos miraban la escena divertidos haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara. La vampiresa y la werecat rieron por lo bajo y se fueron a sentar con los demás.

- Llegan tarde – se quejo Atsumi a lo que Ángela suspiro

- Es que Gaby ya obtuvo su don – dijo la pelinegra a lo que todos miraron a la castaña

- Soy telepata – dijo la werecat tomando algo de agua

- ¿lees las mentes? – dijo sorprendida Natsumi a lo que la chica asintió

- ¿Qué pienso? – pregunto en un reto Midorikawa

- ¡oh! – dijo con diversión Gaby leyendo la mente de mido para luego sonreír maliciosamente – ¿lo digo mido-chan?

- ¿En ver-verdad me leíste la mente? – pregunto temeroso el peliverde a lo que la ojirojo asintió

- Claro que si – dijo Gaby con una sonrisa – y diré lo que pensaste

- ¡no! – grito el chico con horror – ¡no lo hagas! ¡ten piedad de mí! – dijo llorando a cascaditas

- Déjame pensar – dijo la telepata para luego sonreír – no, no tengo piedad, y tu mido pensabas en Ruxandra

- ¡Gabriela! – dijo avergonzada Rux que se sonrojaba mientras Midorikawa bajo la mirada

- Espera que hay mas – dijo Gaby en un suspiro – Midorikawa te quiere decir que te ama y en respuesta mido-chan, Rux esta loca por ti y en su mente solo piensa en ti, ahora dense el maldito si y sean novios

Reino el silencio entre todos mientras Midorikawa y Rux se veían sonrojados. El la miro antes de levantarse de la mesa y Rux le imito, ambos salieron al pasillo. Ella miro a mido mientras este le miraba avergonzado, ambos querían saber lo que el otro sentía además si Gaby decía la verdad. Aunque Gaby no mentía.

- ¿estas enamorado/enamorada de mí? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo sonrojados antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijeron para romper a reír

- Si te soy sincero – dijo Midorikawa sonrojado – al principio se que decía odiarte pero cuanto mas te fui conociendo, mas empecé a enamorarme de ti

- Midorikawa – dijo la pelirroja sonrojada para luego sonreír – yo también te quiero, me haz hecho amarte con tu forma de ser, eres especial para mi

- Rux – dijo el chico sonriendo – ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Seria la chica mas feliz del mundo – dijo la ojiverde sonriente – si, si quiero ser tu novia

Ella se lanzo a abrazarlo antes de besarse. El la tomo de la cintura, dejándose llevar ambos en su mágico momento. Ella se pego mas a el, le abrió la boca para que se besaran mejor. Enredo sus brazos al cuello de el, solo disfrutaban el momento cuando les falto el aire y se separaron sonrojados. Se sonrieron tomándose de las manos cuando escucharon unos aplausos. Voltearon y vieron a todos que sonreían divertidos mientras Rika les filmaba. Ella apago la cámara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Rika! – gritaron mido y Rux a lo que todos rieron por la vergüenza que pasaba la nueva pareja

- ¡vamos que hacen una bonita pareja! – dijo riendo Rika

- ¡no debes de hacer eso! – gritaron mido y Rux haciendo reír mas a todos

- Hay el amor – dijo afuro riendo a lo que Atsumi asintió

- Hace cometer locuras – dijo ella a lo que el sonrió – así es el amor

- Correcto – dijo afuro sonriendo mas – me entiendes en algo

- Si te entiendo – dijo Atsumi

- ¡¿Quién será la siguiente pareja?! – dijo con diversión Rika a lo que muchos rieron mientras otros se sonrojaban

* * *

**Segundo día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Aura se levanto algo extraña. Sentía su cuerpo raro, en el sentido que lo sentía cálido y algo ligero. Bueno, eso era extraño. Decidió ignorarlo y se dirigió al baño para alistarse mientras aun sentía una rara carga alrededor suyo.

- Raro – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Mientras tanto Valen despertaba decidida. Si Desirée y Ruxandra ya tenían novios, ella no se quedaría atrás. Por que kido y ella ya se habían besado ¿acaso eso no significaba algo? Claro, por algo le correspondió. Se fue al baño y se alisto, aun sus amigas dormían así que iría a ver a kido. Bajo como loca las escaleras y le busco con la mirada, hasta que lo haya conversando con sakuma, genda y fudo. Al parecer este ultimo molestaba al ojirojo porque el de rastas le grito y fudo rio. Valen se dio valor y fue a donde estaban los chicos, kido le miro igual que los otros.

- Necesito hablar contigo kido – dijo la ojiazul a lo que el chico asintió – en privado – los otros tres suspiraron parándose y yéndose

- ¿Qué sucede Valen? – pregunto el chico

- Quiero hablar de ti y de mi – dijo la chica a lo que el se sonrojo – kido no te hagas el tonto, no ves la verdad

- ¿de que verdad hablas? – pregunto kido haciéndose el tonto

- Es que no ves que estoy enamorada de ti – se quejo la chica enojada – ¿no te haz dado cuenta que eres muy importante para mi?

- Valen – dijo el chico sorprendido a lo que ella negó

- Olvídalo kido – dijo ella volteándose – solo olvida lo que dije

- Es-espera – intento detenerla el de rastas pero ella se fue corriendo – Valen

- Bien – dijo fudo llegando – eres un idiota cuatro ojos

- Cállate – susurro el chico

- Por una vez en la vida fudo tiene razón – dijo genda en un suspiro – ella te ama kido y tu la amas, debiste decírselo

- Soy un idiota – dijo el de gafas – iré por ella

- Rápido – dijo sakuma sonriendo – la quieres y no la pierdas

Kido no contesto solo fue en busca de Valen. La amaba y ahora le perdería por ser tan tonto, ella fue la que se le confeso y el ni le respondió. No, no la perdería. El se quedaría con ella pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Aura caminaba por el hotel cuando vio a su amiga Valen sentada en el suelo llorando y soltando uno que otro sollozo. La chica se sorprendió antes de irse preocupada a ver a la de mechas blancas. En cuanto la ojiazul vio a ojiamatista se lanzo a sus brazos para seguir llorando.

- Calma Valen – susurro la rubia preocupada

- Es que el tonto de kido ni siquiera me respondió a mi confesión – dijo en un sollozo la ojiazul

- Entiendo como te sientes – dijo Aura triste recordando a Suzuno – pero llorar no reparara nada

- Lo se – dijo Valen – pero me dio tanta rabia y encima me caí y me corte

- Haber – dijo la rubia mientras Valen le enseñaba un raspón en su pierna que sangraba algo – quisiera ayudarte

Aura volvió a sentir esa energía correr por su cuerpo, bajo la mano a la herida y una luz blanca salió de su mano. De inmediato la herida comenzó a cerrarse hasta que no había nada, solo suave piel como si Valen nunca se hubiera lastimado. Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas ante este hecho. Entonces descubrieron el don de Aura: la curación. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja igual que Valen. Cuando miraron arriba se dieron cuenta que kido estaba atrás de ellas, se le veía preocupado y serio.

- Bueno, yo me retiro – dijo Aura parándose – suerte Valen

- Gracias – murmuro la de mechas blancas mientras veía irse a su amiga – ¿Qué ocurre kido?

- Te vengo a decir lo que no me dejaste explicar – dijo el chico sonrojado – yo te quiero Valen, te amo, y todo ocurrió cuando nos acercamos mas, eres parte de mi vida ahora y quiero que lo seas siempre

- ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunto la chica parándose a lo que el de rastas asintió

- ¿quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto kido – porque yo te amo

- También te amo – dijo la chica lanzándose a los brazos del de gafas – te amo tanto kido

- También yo Valen – dijo el abrazándola antes de besarla

Como la primera vez hubo timidez para luego cambiarla por seguridad. El la beso con todo su cariño al igual que ella, se sentían bien en los brazos del otro. Y mucho más ahora que ya tenían una relación. La chica le abrió sus labios degustando mejor el sabor del otro, menta se dijo ella al reconocer el sabor. El oxigeno se acabo obligándolos a separarse cuando vieron a Rika atrás de ellos filmando bajo la mirada picara de sakuma y fudo. Genda solo sonreía haciendo sonrojar a kido y a Valen.

- Y la siguiente pareja fueron kido y Valen – dijo Rika cerrando su filmadora

- Siempre serás una entrometida ¿verdad? – pregunto kido a lo que la ojigris rio

- Soy una casamentera de profesión kido-kun – dijo la peliazul sonriente a lo que todos suspiraron rendidos

- Eres mas apasionado de lo que pensé cuatro ojos – dijo con burla fudo sonrojando a kido

- Cierra tu hocico fudo – gruño el de rastas sonrojado haciendo reír a todos

* * *

Bianca caminaba junto a Alison y Ángela. Al parecer Aura ya había obtenido su don y también Valen obtuvo algo solo que esto era un novio. Sabia como se sentían sus amigas algo celosas de que tres lycans ya tuvieran tan hermosas relaciones. En ese momento llego Atsuya, por raro que pareciera Bianca sentía un nerviosismo y un calor por su cuerpo, y provenían de Atsuya. El chico estaba nervioso y avergonzado. Espera ¿Cómo sabia ella lo que el sentía? Pero también sentía un raro calor de parte de Alison, uno que era dulce y romántico. Era amor. Mientras de Ángela sentía una alegría y diversión. Ella estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo le daba risa el nerviosismo del pelirosa y Alison.

- Soy empática – dijo Bianca a lo que los otros tres le miraron sorprendidos – ese es mi don, siento las emociones de cada uno de ustedes

- Eso es genial Bianca – dijo feliz Ángela antes de mirar a la pareja – bueno será mejor irnos ¿no Bianca?

- Claro – dijo la pelirosa guiñándole el ojo a la pareja sonrojándolos mientras ambas se iban

- ¿Qué sucede Atsuya? – pregunto la chica mirando al pelirosa quien se sonrojo

- Vine a hablar contigo sobre tu padre – dijo el chico a lo que ella se tenso – se que no debo preguntar pero quiero saber ¿Por qué te odia tanto?

- Por que para el ser un líder del clan es ser una persona cruel y sin escrúpulos – dijo la chica – yo no quería ser así, es por eso que me golpeaba diariamente

- Es un bastardo – dijo Atsuya apretando los puños

- Cuando se enojo mas fue cuando se entero que yo jugaba al futbol – dijo Alison cerrando los ojos – me negué a dejar el juego y me pego con el látigo

- ¡¿Qué hizo que?! – grito el chico enojado y horrorizado

- Esa cicatriz es la única que conservo – dijo Alison en un suspiro – no te lo tomes a mal pero tu me recordaste un poco a el

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Atsuya tenso

- Por tu altanería – dijo Alison sonriendo – pero tu no eres ese hombre Atsuya, eres diferente, alguien mucho mejor que el, es por ese que te quiero tanto

- ¿me quieres? – pregunto el a lo que ella se sonrojo

- Te amo Atsuya – dijo Alison bajando la mirada – contigo me siento protegida y segura como nunca me he sentido y puedo ser solo yo, solo Alison

- También te amo Alison – dijo el pelirosa sonriendo – y con gusto seré tu protector siempre

Ella sonrió, Atsuya tomo el rostro de Alison entre sus manos y la beso con ternura y calidez. Ella le correspondió al instante y se dejo llevar por la calidez de el. Se degustaron como los dos besos anteriores, con paciencia y pasión. Ella enredo sus brazos al cuello de el mientas Atsuya tomaba la cintura de Alison con una de sus manos pegándola mas a su cuerpo. El oxigeno se hizo necesario y ambos se separaron con un par de sonrisas. Se dieron vuelta encontrándose con la cámara de Rika que terminaba de filmar. Ambos abrieron la boca de par en par mientras a un lado fubuki se contorsionaba de risa junto a Mark y Dylan. La pareja había sido cachada en su momento.

- Siempre llego en el mejor momento – dijo con una sonrisa Rika mientras Atsuya y Alison suspiraban derrotados, al parecer Rika se salió con la suya

- Eso fue grandioso hermano – dijo fubuki secándose las lagrimitas que tenia de tanto reír

- Solo cállate shiro – se quejo Atsuya enojado para luego sonreír – después de todo Rika te atrapara cuando te le declares a Ariadna

- ¡eh! – dijo horrorizado el defensa mientras Mark y Dylan reían mas

- Lo hare no te preocupes Atsuya – dijo sonriente la peliazul – y cuando llegue ese momento te daré una copia del video

- Muchas gracias Rika – dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa el pelirosa mientras shiro palidecía

* * *

Ariadna estaba nerviosa después de todo fubuki le había pedido que se vieran en la noche. Y no entendía para que, aunque era una buena oportunidad para que se le confesara. Si, excelente idea Ariadna. Te le confesaras ahora mismo. Tal vez si ella le daba el empujón a ese principito llegaran a algo más que la amistad. Vio la hora, era exactamente la medianoche, el momento que fubuki dijo para encontrarse. Ella salió a pasos silenciosos de la habitación, se dirigió a la terraza del hotel y ahí encontró al peligris sentado en el suelo.

- Ya llegue fubuki – dijo ella sentándose al lado del chico – ¿Qué me tenias que decir?

- Pues quería que vieras esto – dijo el chico apuntando al cielo

Ella levanto la vista y en ese instante comenzó el espectáculo. Varios fuegos artificiales alumbraron el oscuro cielo para sorpresa de Ariadna, solo se quedo petrificada para que luego una sonrisa cubriera su rostro. Miro a fubuki y este le sonrió señalándole el cielo.

- Son hermosos – dijo la chica mientras veía el cielo

- Espera un momento mas – dijo el divertido

No entendió a que se refería hasta que otro fuego artificial reventó formando una oración. La chica se paralizo al leer lo que decía: ¨_Ariadna, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Porque_ _yo te amo_¨. La pelicafe volteo la mirada y fubuki le sonrió esperando su respuesta. Ella rio antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo a lo que el le correspondió y luego solo se besaron. Delicado, tierno y ala vez apasionado. Eso era el beso que se daban ambos. Por fin estaban juntos luego de ese mal encuentro que tuvieron cuando se conocieron. Aunque nunca olvidarían que todo fue por un malentendido. Se separaron con sonrisas.

- ¿Eso es un si? – dijo el ojigris a lo que ella asintió mientras varios aplausos se escuchaban

Ambos tragaron saliva y se voltearon lentamente para encontrarse con Rika y los demás. La peliazul llevaba su cámara y la cerro con una sonrisa brillante. Al parecer ellos tampoco se salvaron de ser filmados.

- Tengo que admitir que fubuki-kun fue muy romántico – dijo Rika riendo – pero de nada iba a servir que te le confesaras a medianoche porque yo les iba a filmar de todos modos

- ¿Cómo…? – preguntaron fubuki y Ariadna en suspiros de derrotas

- Atsuya me conto tu plan – dijo Rika a lo que el mayor de los fubuki miro asesinamente a su hermanito

- No me mires así, tu también me traicionaste – se quejo el pelirosa

- Me vengare Atsuya – juro el defensa haciendo reír a todos

- Eso lo veremos – dijo el menor con una sonrisa

- Chicos ¿quieren ir mañana en la noche a una discoteca? – pregunto Desirée a lo que todos le miraron sorprendidos – los chicos de hoy día me hablaron de una muy buena que deja entrar a menores claro siempre que haya algún mayor de 15

- Pues varias tenemos quince – dijo Ángela – y algunos de los chicos

- Entonces ¿vamos? – pregunto Des a lo que todos asintieron sonrientes – perfecto

* * *

_Rusia (Moscú, 10 am)_

Un hombre alto caminaba por las calles mientras algunos le dirigían una que otra mirada. Era un pelinegro de larga cabellera atada a un lado y de unos profundos ojos negros como la misma oscuridad. Nadie podía negar que el fuera atractivo pero su vestimenta asustaba a cualquiera. Vestía unos pantalones negros, una camiseta negra y unas botas de motero. Siguió caminando hasta que llego a una casa de elegante categoría, entro y se sentó en un sillón rojo, tomo un enorme libro que estaba en una mesita al lado. Este decía: _**nocturna animalia**_.

- Pronto serán mías – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa escalofriante – me pertenecen desde sus nacimientos así que pueden esconderse pero no huir

El hombre abrió el libro y aparecieron ahí tres nombres: lupus, feline y sanguis. El hombre rio y siguió pasando las hojas hasta que llego a una pagina donde decía lupus: hay se mostraban las imágenes de cinco lobos, cada uno perteneciente a un clan. Luna creciente, luna media, luna llena, luna menguante y luna nueva. Igual que conocía a cada futura líder: Desirée, Alison, Ariadna, Ruxandra y Valen. Las lobas que el persiguió desde su nacimiento. Las que poseían poderes mentales grandiosos. Tenia que tenerlas, y mas ahora que Reinaldo le informo que ya tenían novios. Estaban locas si creían que serian felices, ellas tenían dueño y eran de el.

- Pobres lobitas – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Paso la pagina y en esta decía feline donde había siete gatos dibujados. Los siete clanes: el irbis, el tigre, la pantera nebulosa, el guepardo, el leopardo, el jaguar y el león. Sus líderes serian: Aura, Bianca, Rihanna, Gabriela, Dayana, Savannah y Layla. Las que nacieron bendecidas y cuidadas, las que el siguió desde que supo que existían. Las poseedoras de dones que tenían que ver con los demás.

- Gatitas – dijo el sonriendo – que pena

Y la última página hablaba de los sanguis o también llamados vampiros. Seis hombres estaban dibujados en la hoja significando la división de los seis clanes: Infernum, Caelum, Lunaris, Solaris, Tenebris y Lux. Cada uno gobernado por las nuevas jóvenes: Shion, Atsumi, Rafaela, Eleanor, Miko y Ángela. Las que tenían dones quineticos.

- También son mías y me servirán para traerlo de vuelta a este mundo – dijo el hombre cerrando el libro – muy pronto revivirá el grande, el oscuro

* * *

**pues hasta ahi les dejo con la intriga. Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿hiroto fue muy celoso? **

**¿gaby hizo mal en decir lo que mido sentia?**

**¿rika seguira grabando las confesiones? (rika: !CLARO QUE SI!) **

**¿fubuki fue romantico?**

**¿quien es ese hombre que dice que las chicas son suyas? ¿quien es el oscuro?**

**¿la noche en la discoteca sera mala o buena?**

**Pues hasta ahi, espero les haya gustado. chao. !ah! y nocturna animalia significa animales nocturnos o seres de la noche.**


	18. Capitulo 17: Brasil, confesiones parte 2

**¡hola! Aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo y aviso de pasada que si puedo este domingo comienzo el nuevo fic y a mas tardar el martes. Bueno eso es todo, aun acepto oc para el otro fic, y por cierto no se si el sábado pueda subir otro capitulo pero lo intentare.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Brasil, confesiones parte II**

_Brasil (rio de janeiro, 6.00 pm)_

**Tercer día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Ángela estaba en su cuarto con todas las chicas mientras buscaban entre sus equipajes ropa para llevar a la discoteca. Ellas ya habían ido antes pero las chicas del Raimon no y ese era el problema. Las cinco jóvenes estaban nerviosas claro menos una: Rika estaba emocionada y hablaba con Bianca junto a Eleanor sobre la ropa.

- Calma cuñadita – le tranquilizo Valen a Haruna – lo pasaremos muy bien

- Pero no sabemos que hacer en una discoteca jamás hemos ido a una – dijo la de lentes nerviosa

- Tampoco sabemos que vestir, que no hacer – termino Toko en un suspiro

- A la discoteca se va a bailar – dijo Desirée divertida – y es para divertirse

- Lo que no se hace es aceptar bebidas que te ofrezcan los extraños – dijo Ariadna seria – tampoco se dejen manosear por un hombre o se alejen de nosotras

- Entendido – dijeron todas

- ¿Qué me pongo? – pregunto Aki en un suspiro

- De eso nos encargamos nosotras – dijeron Bianca y Eleanor sonrientes

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de goenji los chicos no estaban mejor. Todos se preguntaban que rayos se usaba para una discoteca, aun mas ¿Qué rayos se hacia en una? Pues bailar ¿no? Era lo más obvio. Pero ¿se iba elegante o casual? Nadie lo sabía hasta que el que hablo fue Edgar.

- Tal vez un esmoquin – sugirió el ingles a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Creo que no – dijo en un suspiro fubuki

- ¡ya se! – grito tsunami feliz – ¡ropa de baño! – todos se cayeron para atrás ante lo dicho por el pelirosa

- No – dijo kazemaru golpeándose el rostro con la palma de su mano

- ¡ropa de futbol! – dijo Endo a lo que todos se volvieron a caer

- ¡no! – gritaron todos con venitas en las frentes de enojo

- Pues que tal…no lo se – dijo en un suspiro goenji – esto es lo mas difícil que he hecho en mi vida

- Si – concordaron todos

- Fudo ¿alguna idea? – pregunto kido

- No me mires a mi, cuatro ojos – se quejo el del mohicano – ¿Por qué debería saberlo yo?

- Porque tu eres el que bebe y de vez en cuando vas a fiestas – contesto con una ceja arqueada sakuma – igual que tsunami

- Bien ambos tomamos – se defendió el pelirosa para luego reír nerviosamente – pero nunca fuimos a una discoteca y tampoco vamos mucho a fiestas, generalmente bailamos un rato y luego nos vamos a beber

- Patético – dijeron todos con miradas acusatorias

- ¡eh! – se quejaron el surfista y el del mohicano ofendidos

- ¿alguien tiene una idea? – pregunto Atsuya – ¿Mark, Dylan, Ichinose, Domon?

- ¿Por qué nosotros? – pregunto Dylan fastidiado

- No lo se – dijo kyle arqueando una ceja – ¿en los estados unidos no hay un montón de discotecas?

- Pues si – dijo Domon avergonzado – pero no hemos ido nunca

- Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado – dijo enojado Rococo mientras Windy asentía

- Cambiando de tema ¿alguien bebe alcohol aparte de tsunami y fudo? – pregunto Hiroto a lo que todos tragaron saliva mientras Edgar asentía

- Solo tomo vinos – dijo el ingles dejando un silencio sepulcral

- No creo que ellas tomen – dijo esperanzado Midorikawa

- ¡oh! Al parecer alguien no quiere quedar mal con su ahora novia – dijo fudo con burla a lo que mido se sonrojo con fuerza

- No le molestes fudo – dijo Hiroto negando con la cabeza

- Vamos Hiroto que tu estas en las mismas – dijo el del mohicano

- Por lo menos el ya tiene novia no como otros – dijo kido mirando a fudo quien solo se sonrojo

- No se de que hablan – dijo el ojiverde mirando hacia otro lado

- Lo sabes fudo – dijo sonriente genda – estas enamorado de Shion

- ¡que no! – grito el chico a lo que todos le acusaron con la mirada – bien es verdad – dijo suspirando rendido y sonrojado

- ¡joder! – grito Nagumo viendo el reloj – son las seis y treinta, se supone que nos iríamos a las siete

- Y no tenemos nada – dijo en un suspiro Suzuno cuando tocaron la puerta

- ¿se puede? – pregunto la voz de Eleanor

- Pasa – dijeron todos deprimidos

Eleanor entro dejando a todos los chicos con la boca abierta. Usaba una falda tableada blanca con un top color negro sin mangas, sus tacones eran también negros y altos. Su cabello iba suelto y en ondas, tenia algo de maquillaje y unos largos aretes. En pocas palabras Eleanor lucia genial.

- Aun no se han cambiado – dijo la chica divertida – luego dicen que nosotras las mujeres somos las que nos demoramos

- En un momento bajamos – dijo sakuma bajando la mirada sonrojado

- Pero no sabemos que vestir – dijo kogure a lo que todos los chicos le fulminaron con la mirada – es la verdad

- ¿no saben que usar? – pregunto la rubia a lo que todos asintieron avergonzados

- No – dijo goenji a lo que todos volvieron a asentir

Les recomiendo que usen unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca o una camiseta que quede bien, si tuvieran una casaca negra que quede bien excelente y unas zapatillas o unos zapatos negros – dijo Eleanor mientras todos anotaban en unos cuadernos y asentían ante lo que decía (no se de donde los sacaron XD)

- Pregunta – dijo Zack a lo que Eleanor le dio permiso de hablar – ¿se usan relojes?

- Que queden con el conjunto y nada de esmoquin, traje de baño o ropa de futbol – advirtió la chica a lo que todos miraron a Edgar, tsunami y Endo – eso va para ustedes tres, ahora dense prisa o yo les vestiré

- No lo harías – dijeron los extranjeros mientras los del Raimon negaron con la cabeza

- Si lo haría – dijeron los del Raimon en un suspiro mientras Eleanor sonreía malvadamente asustando a los extranjeros – novatos

- Treinta minutos, se demoran y les visto con vestidos – advirtió la chica cerrando la puerta

- Es malvada – dijeron muchos a lo que el resto asintió

* * *

A las siete en punto todos bajaron a la recepción. Muchos abrieron la boca sorprendidos por las chicas. Varias usaban vestidos pegados y seductores con tacones altos, algunas pantalones pitillos y blusas pegadas con tacones y las demás faldas de tablones con tops. Llevaban alhajas, entre ellas collares, aretes largos, cinturones brillantes.

- ¿nos vamos? – pregunto Valen que usaba una falda de tablones negra con un top rojo y tacones rojos también

- Si – dijo kido sonrojado mientras salían y se subían a un bus que contrato Reinaldo

- ¿Cómo se llama la discoteca? – pregunto kogure

- Se llama midnight kiss – contesto Atsumi con una sonrisa, ella usaba un vestido negro pegado con unos tacones negros

- ¿beso de medianoche? – pregunto sorprendido Mark a lo que todas asintieron

- ¿es buena? – pregunto Dylan curioso

- Por lo que se si – dijo Desirée mientras Hiroto le tomaba de la mano y ella sonreía

- Dicen que es un buen local - dijo shion quien usaba un pantalon pitillo negro y una sexy blusa roja con zapatos de tacón rojos

- ¿ya llegamos? – pregunto Endo ansioso

- Aun no – contesto Ángela con una gota en la cabeza – falta mas o menos

Y así estuvieron por un rato. Conversando mientras Endo preguntaba cada minuto si ya llegaban, a lo que Ángela contestaba que no. Cuando Endo pregunto por centésima vez si ya llegaban, Ángela estallo y lo amarro a su asiento amordazándolo. Todos miraron con gotas en las cabezas al pobre capitán que suplica con la mirada su libertad y lloraba a cascaditas.

- Ángela – llamo goenji a lo que ella le miro feo

- Desátalo y terminaras igual – dijo la chica a lo que el pelicrema trago saliva callándose

- Pues creo que ya llegamos – dijo Ariadna mientras veía una enorme discoteca que decía: midnight kiss en rojo

- Pues al parecer es enorme – dijeron todos con las bocas abiertas

- Muy grande – dijo kazemaru tragando saliva

- ¡entremos de una vez! – dijo Rika emocionada a lo que todos le siguieron

En cuanto entraron la música se escuchaba fuerte y bailable. Las luces de colores brillaban con fuerza mientras un montón de gente bailaba en la pista pegados. La discoteca era asombrosa, moderna y colorida, diseñada para los jóvenes. Incluso tenía una barra de bebidas que no paso desapercibida por fudo y tsunami. Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de algo, faltaba alguien.

- Voy por Endo – dijo goenji a lo que todos asintieron mientras el pelicrema salía por su amigo atado

- ¿bailamos? – pregunto Desirée a Hiroto quien se sonrojo

- No soy bueno en estos bailes – dijo el chico a lo que ella rio

- Pues tienes a una bailarina como novia, venga Hiroto yo te enseño – dijo la castaña jalándolo y llevándolo a la pista

- Vamos mido – dijo Rux jalando a su novio para que comenzaran a bailar cerca de la otra pareja

- ¿vienes Atsuya? – pregunto Alison a lo que el pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa sonrojando a su novia

- Yo también quiero bailar – dijo con ilusión Valen jalando a kido quien se resigno y fue arrastrado por su novia

- Nosotros también shiro – dijo con una sonrisa Ariadna a lo que fubuki asintió yéndose con ella

- Yo también quiero bailar – dijo Rika emocionada

- Entonces vamos – dijeron Shion, Bianca y Atsumi para luego irse con la peliazul

- Vamos chicas – animo Gaby a Aki y el resto de chicas del Raimon – nos divertiremos y si no saben bailar les enseñamos

- Bien – dijeron las seis chicas siguiendo a las que quedaban

- Me siento olvidado – dijo Windy llorando a cascaditas mientras todos los hombres asentían

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Rococo cuando vio que Edgar coqueteaba con unas chicas lejos de ellos – no contemos a Edgar, ya esta ocupado

- Supongo que bailar un rato – dijo Mark a lo que asintieron uniéndose a las chicas y bailando

Paso un buen rato cuando todos regresaron a la barra de bebidas donde les esperaban goenji y Endo. El último estaba deprimido, al parecer aun estaba triste por ser olvidado en el bus. Se sentaron a descansar mientras Edgar volvía feliz y con varios números telefónicos en sus manos. Desirée, Ruxandra y Valen llamaron al barman y este les miro.

- Me da un Cosmopolitan – pidió Desirée

- Una margarita – dijo Ruxandra

- Yo una piña colada – dijo Valen mientras el barman comenzaba a preparar las bebidas

- Esperen ¿ustedes toman? – pregunto sorprendido Tachimukai a lo que trece chicas asienten

- ¿ustedes? – pregunto Ángela a lo que todos tragaron saliva

- Claro que bebemos – dijo bufando Nagumo

- ¿enserio? – dijo Natsumi sorprendida – ¿desde cuando tomas?

- Un año – dijo Nagumo mintiendo

- Entonces quiero dos caipiriñas – dijo Bianca sonriente – tomate una conmigo

- Claro – dijo el chico tragando saliva cuando llegaron las bebidas de las tres primeras chicas que comenzaron a beber

- ¿a que sabe? – pregunto Hiroto a Des

- Prueba un poco – dijo la chica dándole la copa a lo que el pelirrojo probo y trago con fuerza atontado – tiene vodka

- Pues esta bueno – dijo Hiroto saboreando la bebida aun

- No te doy mido porque el mío es un poquito fuerte – dijo Rux a lo que mido inflo los mofletes

- Quiero probar – dijo en un puchero a lo que la chica suspiro dándole un poco y el peliverde casi se atraganta – tiene tequila

- Mejor no te pido a ti Valen – dijo kido riendo nerviosamente

- Pero el mío es dulce – se quejo Valen ofendida

- Dos caipiriñas – anuncio el barman dándole las bebidas a Bianca quien sonrió

- Me da un sunrise – pidió Eleanor a lo que el barman empezó a prepararlo

- Bien Nagumo a beber – dijo Bianca mientras el chico se tensaban tomando sin la pajilla y haciendo una mueca

- Sabe horrible – se quejo el chico mientras los demás hombres le miraban divertidos

- Así no se toma – dijo Bianca divertida – se toma de la pajilla porque encima aun tiene un licor y abajo esta el dulzor

- Ahí Nagumo – dijeron todos riendo mientras Suzuno negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa

- Bueno vamos a bailar – dijo Ángela yéndose a la pista junto a las chicas mientras Eleanor seguía bebiendo su sunrise y luego lo dejaba en la mesa

- Eres un tonto Nagumo – dijo Suzuno a lo que el pelirrojo le fulmino con la mirada

- Cállate Suzuno, yo al menos tome, tu ni siquiera puedes – dijo en reto Nagumo para luego sonreír – te reto a una competencia de bebidas

- No lo hare – dijo Suzuno volteando la mirada

- Miedo – dijo Nagumo divertido a lo que suzuno se paralizo y fulmino con la mirada al pelirrojo

- Acepto – dijo suzuno a lo que su mejor amigo sonrió

- Yo le entro – dijo Zack sonriente a lo que todos le miraron – ¿Quién mas se anota?

- Se ve interesante – dijo fudo divertido – entro también

- Yo también – dijo Atsuya sonriendo

- Yo me anoto – dijo Midorikawa a lo que todos le miraron como si enloqueciera

- El mas rápido gana – dijo Nagumo a lo que miro a kazemaru – tu también kazemaru ¿entras o tienes miedo?

- Entro – dijo el peliazul rendido a lo que goenji suspiro junto a fubuki y Hiroto

- Le entramos – dijeron los tres junto a fidio, afuro y Mark

* * *

Mientras tanto las chicas bailaban juntas entre risas. Las que se movían mejor eran Desirée, Atsumi y Shion. Muchos hombres se les acercaban pero los rechazaban más rápido que apurado. Estos gruñían diciéndoles que se lo perdían pero les ignoraban. Shion dijo que ya volvía, la de mechas moradas camino un momento cuando alguien le rodeo de la cintura atrayéndole a un cálido cuerpo. Ella se asusto e intento liberarse pero se dio cuenta de que ese alguien era fudo. Ella miro al chico y noto que estaba sonrojado mientras tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces fudo? – pregunto Shion a lo que el del mohicano rio

- Abrazándote – dijo fudo divertido – eres muy hermosa Shion-chan

- ¿Shion-chan? – dijo sorprendida la chica cuando noto lo que ocurría – estas borracho

- No lo estoy – canto el chico sonriendo mas – te quiero mucho

- Y ya deliras – dijo ella en un suspiro – fudo suéltame

- No quiero – dijo el chico inflando los mofletes en un puchero – no quiero alejarme de ti – a ella le salió una gota en la cabeza ante su actitud infantil

- Fudo – dijo ella nerviosa cuando el se comenzó a acercar a sus labios – estas tomado será mejor que …

El del mohicano no la dejo terminar porque unió sus labios besándola con pasión, ella se sorprendió ante el beso de fudo y se intento resistir. Pero no le duro mucho, ya que el movía sus labios exigiendo ser correspondido y ella acepto. Shion movió sus labios contra los de el correspondiéndole, enredo sus brazos al cuello del pelimarrón. Ella le quería y mucho solo hubiera deseado que ese beso no hubiera sido ocasionado por el alcohol. Sabía a vodka, así que se había bebido varias copas de ese trago. Se separo de los labios de el y le miro triste a lo que el le acaricio el rostro.

- Te amo Shion – susurro el contra su oído

- Mejor vamos con los demás – dijo la chica triste porque le gustaría que fudo le dijera eso estando sobrio

* * *

Aura comenzó a acercarse a la mesa para beber una bebida cuando Suzuno fue a la dirección de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella arqueo una ceja sorprendida ante la actitud del chico, el rio y le abrazo con fuerza mientras jugaba con un rubio mechón de cabello de ella. Aura le miro sonrojada ante la acción del chico mientras el le besaba la frente y descendía hasta sus mejillas dándole tiernos besos.

- Suzuno – dijo la chica sonrojada – ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?

- Besándote – dijo el riendo cuando ella olio el aroma de la boca de el

- Haz estado tomando – le acuso ella

- Pues solo unas copas – dijo el mareado

- Mejor vamos a que te sientes – dijo ella negando con la cabeza – ¿Por qué tomaste sino sabes hacerlo?

- Nagumo me reto – se quejo el albino bufando como un niño haciendo reír a la rubia – al final gano fudo tomándose doce copas

- Ahí chicos – dijo la rubia en un suspiro cuando el la volvió a abrazar – Suzuno

- Te amo Aura – dijo el a lo que ella abrió la boca de par en par – te amo mucho

Ella no hablo porque el solo junto los labios de ambos besándola con necesidad. Aura le correspondió, entreabrió los labios y el la acerco mas a el. El era cálido, al parecer Suzuno podía aparentar ser frio pero no lo era en lo más mínimo. Se pego mas a el mientras la pasión crecía entre los dos, ella se separo cuando les hizo falta el aire. Bajo la mirada triste de que todo fuera por efecto del alcohol.

- Ven, debemos buscar a los demás – dijo Aura a lo que el asintió con una sonrisa

- Te amo – dijo el mientras ella asentía con tristeza

* * *

Nagumo caminaba atontado por la discoteca buscando a Bianca. Tenia que encontrarla rápido, le tenia que decir que la amaba y mucho. El la hayo mientras bailaba con Atsumi, sonrió y la abrazo por atrás. Ella se despego del abrazo y le miro sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo borracho que estaba el chico. Atsumi arqueo una ceja mirándole divertida.

- Haz bebido de mas – se quejo Bianca preocupada

- Tal vez un poco – dijo el riéndose a lo que Atsumi le miro divertida

- Estas bastante borracho – dijo la peliazul divertida

- Mentira – canturreo el volviendo a abrazar a Bianca mientras esta se sonrojaba con fuerza

- Nagumo – llamo ella avergonzada – suéltame

- No – canto el antes de reír – sabes te amo mucho pero mucho Bianca

- ¡¿Que dices?! – dijo ella sorprendida a lo que el la beso

Movió sus labios contra los de Bianca mientras la besaba con pasión y cariño. Ella solo se quedo en shock antes de corresponderle con la misma pasión, el sonrió contra sus labios feliz de ser correspondido. Atsumi miraba boquiabierta antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja. La pareja se siguió besando hasta que se les acabo el oxigeno y tuvieron que separarse.

- No debiste hacer eso – dijo ella agitada y sonrojada

- Pero te gusto – dijo el mareado

- Mejor vamos con los demás – dijo Atsumi a lo que Bianca ayudo a el pelirrojo deseando que el hubiera hecho ese beso antes y cuando estuviera en sus cinco sentidos

* * *

Todos se reunieron en la barra de bebidas cuando vieron a fidio, Atsuya, Mark, afuro, fubuki. Hiroto, goenji y kazemaru tirados en los asientos. Alrededor suyos habían varias copas, algunas seguían teniendo vodka. Las chicas miraron enojadas a tsunami quien rio nerviosamente, a las trece jóvenes les surgieron sus auras demoniacas y el pobre pelirosa trago saliva esperando su fin.

- Como se te ocurre darles de beber – gruño enojada Ángela

- Yo no fui – dijo llorando a cascaditas tsunami – Nagumo fue el que sugirió la competencia

- ¡Nagumo! – gruñeron las chicas pero el pelirrojo estaba en el mundo de la inconsciencia

- También esta bebido – dijo Bianca en un suspiro – será mejor irnos ya

- Si – dijo Desirée ayudando a pararse a Hiroto – mañana tendrán una fuerte resaca

- Ya lo creo – dijeron los demás

- Vámonos entonces – dijo kido mientras todos ayudaban a cargar a los borrachos

* * *

Subirlos al bus fue la parte difícil, ya que se habían quedado dormidos y fue aun más la ida por las tonterías que hablaban en cuanto despertaron. Gaby reía al ver las caras que le hacia kazemaru, suspiro y el sonrió como un niño. Se habían sentado juntos porque ella lo ayudo a subir, kazemaru se echo en las piernas de Gaby sonrojándola.

- Kazemaru – dijo Gaby sonrojada

- Eres suave Gaby – dijo el sonriendo como un niño – muy cálida

- Estas delirando – dijo ella sonriendo

- No lo estoy – dijo kazemaru divertido y sonrojado en las mejillas por estar borracho – eres muy hermosa, me gustan tus ojos, tus sonrisas ¿sabes lo que quiero hacer?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sonrojada Gaby ante las palabras del peliazul

- Quiero hacer esto – dijo el sonriendo y levantándose

Sin darle tiempo a Gaby de darse cuenta de lo que haría la beso con intensidad. Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron con fuerza mientras le correspondía al peliazul. Fue suave y apasionado, Gaby lo disfruto porque fue lo que siempre espero. El beso termino mientras kazemaru sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Te amo Gaby – dijo el sonriente

- Kazemaru – dijo la chica tratando de sonreír pero le dolía que el se lo dijera en su borrachera

* * *

Cuando llegaron tiraron a los borrachos en sus camas. Desirée le dio un beso a Hiroto y este sonrió quedándose dormido. Mientras tanto Midorikawa exigía un helado y un beso de buenas noches, Rux suspiro y le dio un beso prometiéndoles que futuramente le daría un helado. Atsuya se quejaba que el debió ganar la competencia mientras que fubuki solo le decía a Ariadna que la amaba mucho haciéndola sonrojar. Los demás no dieron ningún problema. Mientras tanto goenji era llevado por Ángela junto a toramaru. Cuando pusieron al pelicrema en su cama este sonrió a Ángela.

- Eres muy hermosa Ángela – dijo el delantero sonrojando a la chica mientras toramaru sonreía – te quiero mucho

- Estas borracho – dijo ella

- Dicen que los borrachos no mienten – dijo toramaru a lo que Ángela se sonrojo mas

- Toramaru – le regaño la pelinegra – mejor vámonos y tu descansa goenji

- Si mi Ángel – dijo goenji sonriente a lo que Ángela sonrió con ternura

* * *

Por otro lado a Atsumi le dejaron junto a afuro. Según todos para que aprendieran a llevarse mejor, ella suspiro cansada mientras abría el cuarto del rubio y lo acostaba en su cama. Terumi abrió sus ojos y sonrió con coquetería, ella le arqueo una ceja.

- Eres hermosa – dijo el rubio

- Gracias – dijo ella divertida – pero consciente no dirías eso

- Yo opino que eres muy hermosa – dijo afuro divertido – y no estoy tan borracho

- Pero estabas inconsciente – se quejo Atsumi sorprendida

- Solo tome tres copas luego me hice el inconsciente para no seguir bebiendo – dijo el chico riendo – no me gusta beber y si me metí en ese reto es para que Nagumo no molestara

- Ya veo – dijo la peliazul sonriendo – eres muy listo afuro

- Gracias – dijo el ojirojo sonriente

- Lamento lo que te dije en Barcelona – se disculpo Atsumi – solo que no me gusta que me llamen tierna o niña

- Lo entiendo – dijo el rubio – espero que nos llevemos mejor – le tendió la mano

- Es un trato – dijo Atsumi estrechándole la mano cuando afuro se quejo de algo y ella le miro

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la chica curiosa

- Creo que me mordí la lengua – dijo afuro haciendo una mueca – ¿puedes ver?

- Abre la boca y sácala – dijo ella mientras afuro hacia lo que dijo

El rubio abrió la boca y saco la lengua a lo que Atsumi vio un pequeño cortesito en la punta. Ella suspiro cuando sintió la esencia de la sangre del rubio, dulce y aromática. La chica trago saliva al sentir su cambio venir aunque usaba el rosario que ocultaba su verdadera forma. Tenia que beber de el urgentemente, solo sucedió. Terumi vio como el cabello de Atsumi se volvía de color azul oscuro y sus ojos tornaban un color rojo sangre. Ella lo empujo contra la cama y se subió a horcajadas sobre el. Este se sonrojo por la cercanía de la vampiresa, abrió la boca para decir algo cuando ella saco los colmillos y le mordió el cuello. Le succiono la sangre aunque no le dolía a el, solo sentía placer y cosquillas. De repente ella se detuvo y se alejo horrorizada ante lo que hizo.

- ¡dios mío! – dijo horrorizada la chica – lo siento, yo no quise

- Estoy bien – dijo afuro preocupado al ver su expresión terror – no me haz dañado

- Yo…perdóname – pidió ella saliendo del cuarto con rapidez mientras lloraba

- Atsumi – grito afuro pero ella se había ido – ¿Qué ocurrió? – susurro el

Atsumi se sentó en el suelo frente a la puerta de su cuarto mientras lloraba. No había querido dañar a afuro, es mas se odiaba por volver a tomar de un humano. Recordó la primera vez y sollozo horrorizada, todo por culpa de su padre. Siempre llevaría esa carga por culpa de el.

* * *

**Cuarto día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Todos los chicos que bebieron la noche anterior tenían un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Los que si fueron al baño a vomitar fueron los pobres fubuki, Atsuya, fidio, Mark y Hiroto. El resto tenían dolores por todo el cuerpo, menos Terumi que solo consumió tres copas y luego lo dejo. Desirée entro al cuarto de Hiroto y suspiro antes de darle de beber algo de agua para que su resaca pasara. En el mismo cuarto mido era atendido por Rux que le dio una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Ariadna sonreía a fubuki mientras le daba el agua a lo que este agradeció. Atsuya se quejaba de su dolor de cabeza e iba al baño a vomitar por cuarta vez haciendo suspirar a Alison. Mark y fidio bebieron agua y se tiraron a descansar.

- No volveré a tomar en mi vida – se quejaron los chicos mientras en otro cuarto Zack era cuidado por Fuyuka y Haruna ya que el pobre tenia un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo

* * *

Nagumo despertó y gimió fastidiado por su dolor de cabeza. Así que esto era la resaca, se dijo en su mente. No lo volvería a hacer nunca más en su vida. Intento recordar lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche, tomo de más en la competencia y la gano fudo. Luego estuvo caminando y se encontró con Bianca, el la abrazo y la…beso. Se levanto de golpe y gimió con dolor, fue una mala idea levantarse así. La puerta sonó y entro Bianca preocupada.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto la pelirosa sentándose a un lado de su cama

- Con dolor de cabeza – dijo Nagumo en un suspiro antes de que un sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas

- ¿estas sonrojado? – pregunto divertida la chica a lo que el negó – mientes

- Bien – dijo el ojiambar en un suspiro – estoy sonrojado ¿contenta?

- No – dijo sacándole la lengua – tomate esta pastilla para que te baje el dolor

El chico asintió cogiendo la pastilla y tomándosela con agua embotellada que le dio Bianca. Se dejo caer en su cama y miro a la pelirosa que se sonrojo. Así que ella también lo recordaba ¿eh? Se dijo con una sonrisa. Además el se le confeso ayer, así que merecía una respuesta.

- ¿Qué hice ayer? – pregunto Nagumo a lo que la pelirosa se sonrojo con fuerza

- Nada – dijo ella rápidamente a lo que el arqueo una ceja

- Si hice algo ayer – dijo el sonriendo – creo que me confesé

- ¿lo recuerdas? – pregunto sorprendida – que me besaste y me dijiste…

- Te amo – completo haruya mirándola con fijeza – y te lo vuelvo a decir, te amo Bianca y contéstame lo que sientes por mi

- Tú ya lo sabes ¿no? – dijo ella sonriendo – también te amo Nagumo haruya, y eres lo mas importante para mi

- Entonces creo que puedo hacer esto de nuevo ¿no? – dijo Nagumo con una sonrisa seductora antes de jalar a Bianca y besarla

Ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos mientras presionaban y movían sus labios. El le acaricio la cintura mientras ella correspondía con la misma pasión. El pelirrojo le mordió el labio inferior pidiendo permiso a lo que ella se lo concedió con felicidad. Ambos se separaron jadeantes por la falta de oxigeno y se sonrieron pegando sus frentes. Voltearon y vieron a Rika filmándolos a lo que se les cayó la mandíbula a ellos.

- ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! – grito la nueva pareja sonrojada

- Cuando Nagumo dijo que hizo algo ayer – contesto Rika sonriente con la filmación que hizo – ahora me voy a ver a Suzuno y Aura, Des dijo que ellos se confesarían en diez minutos, adiós – la chica dijo saliendo del cuarto

- Nunca cambiara – dijeron Nagumo y Bianca a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja

- Te amo Bianca – dijo el chico sonriente y con ternura antes de que se volvieran a besar

* * *

Suzuno abrió los ojos cansado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Nunca volvería a tomar y se vengaría de Nagumo por esto. Recordó todo lo que hizo ayer, incluido su confesión a Aura y su beso. Solo esperaba que la rubia le contestara un si. La puerta se abrió y como si la hubiera invocado entro Aura. Ella le sonrió sonrojada mientras ambos recordaban los hechos de ayer.

- ¿te duele la cabeza? – pregunto ella acercándose a lo que el asintió

- No volveré a beber – dijo el chico en un suspiro

- Eso se llama resaca – dijo con diversión la chica – con esta aspirina te disminuirá algo – dijo dándosela a lo que el asintió

- ¿Qué me contestas? – pregunto el a lo que ella abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿recuerdas lo de ayer? – pregunto la chica sorprendida a lo que el asintió

- Por supuesto – dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa – pude estar tomado pero recuerdo mi confesión, entonces ¿si o no?

- Es un si – dijo ella sonriendo a lo que el tomo con ternura su barbilla y unió sus labios con los de ella

El beso se profundizo mientras ellos se acariciaban con sus labios. El llevo su brazo a la cintura de ella, Aura enredo sus brazos al cuello de el. Solo se amaban y siempre lo harían. Se separaron por la falta de aire, Suzuno le sonrió con ternura mientras ella le besaba en la mejilla y luego el en la coronilla con dulzura.

- Fue hermoso – dijo Rika bajando la cámara a lo que la pareja le miro sorprendida

- ¡¿Cuándo…?! – exclamaron sorprendidos ambos

- Desde hace un ratito – dijo ella riendo divertida – bueno adiós

La pareja no dijo nada mas mientras la chica se iba. Ambos suspiraron cansados y luego se sonrieron entre ellos antes de volver a unir sus labios y lento y dulce beso. Cuando se separaron, el albino le tomo de las manos y ella sonrió mas.

- Te amo mucho – dijo ella a lo que el sonrió

- Pues yo te amo mas – dijo el a lo que ella rio

- Dejémoslo en un empate – dijo ella a lo que el acepto

* * *

Fudo se levanto adolorido pero al menos había ganado ayer la competencia. Y obtuviste un grandioso dolor de cabeza y por cierto te le confesaste a Shion. Eres genial akio se regaño en su cabeza aun adolorido. La puerta se abrió y entro la de mechas moradas mirando preocupada a fudo.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto a lo que el sonrió

- Me encuentro muy bien – dijo el del mohicano

- Bien, pues yo me voy – dijo ella a lo que el la cogió con delicadeza de la muñeca

- No te vayas – pidió el pelimarrón – no hasta que me digas tu respuesta

- ¿estabas sobrio? – dijo ella sorprendida a lo que el asintió

- Todo lo que te dije es cierto – dijo el sonrojado y seguro – te amo Shion y quiero que seas mi novia ¿aceptas?

- Yo…claro que si – dijo ella sonriente antes de saltar y abrazarle

Ella sonrió igual que el, fudo presiono sus labios contra los de ella. Shion correspondió con emoción al igual que el. Ella abrió sus labios y el continuo besándola con pasión y alegría de que al fin pudieran estar juntos. Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, el le sonrió mas antes de darle un beso en la coronilla a lo que ella rio.

- ¡esto es genial! – dijo Rika con su cámara – el amargado fudo siendo alguien dulce para su Shion

- ¡Rika! – exclamaron fudo y Shion sorprendidos

- Esto quedara para futuras generaciones – dijo ella sonriente antes de salir corriendo

- Es imposible – dijeron ambos suspirando antes de que el sonriera seductoramente sonrojándola y volviéndola a besar

* * *

Kazemaru ya estaba despierto y bajaba las escaleras buscando a Gaby, al menos a el no le dolía la cabeza ya que solo bebió cinco copas y luego se dejo caer para que no le molestaran mas. Vio a Gaby que conversaba junto a Atsumi y Ángela. En cuanto la castaña le vio se sonrojo y comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección. El frunció el ceño y suspiro antes de comenzar a seguirla. Ella acelero y el igual, cuando noto que iba a ir mas rápido el salto haciéndolos caer a ambos. Gaby miro nerviosa al chico, el solo le miro preocupado.

- ¿te molesto lo que dije ayer? – pregunto kazemaru

- ¿lo recuerdas? – pregunto ella sorprendida a lo que el asintió

- Todo lo que te dije es cierto Gaby – confeso el peliazul – te amo, tus sonrisas, tus ojos, tu modo de ser, todo de ti

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – pregunto ella sintiendo las lagrimas caer

- No llores Gaby – pidió el preocupado secándole las lagrimas

- Es que… yo – dijo Gaby con tristeza – también te amo kazemaru, te quiero mucho, tenia miedo de por lo que yo era no me quisieras

- Te amo Gaby – dijo el peliazul sonrojado con una sonrisa – por lo que eres, para mi siempre será Gabriela, la chica que tiene mi corazón

- Kazemaru – dijo ella sonriendo y besándolo

Como la noche anterior fue tierno y apasionado, a la vez delicado. En serio quería a este chico como nunca querría a otro, el acaricio la mejilla de ella mientras su beso se intensificaba mas y mas hasta que termino por la necesidad del aire. Ella sonrió igual que el. Sin darse cuenta se volvieron a besar pero se separaron al sentir aplausos detrás de ellos. Giraron con lentitud y vieron a todos mirándolos incluso los huéspedes del hotel. Rika bajo la cámara con una sonrisa.

- Que bonita declaración – dijo una mujer a su marido – debiste hacerme una así – al hombre le salió una gota en la cabeza

- Mira que los niños de ahora no pierden el tiempo – dijo un anciano a su familia mientras esta asentía

- ¡Que romántico! – decían varias jovencitas con ojos de corazón

- No puede ser – dijeron Gaby y kazemaru totalmente sonrojados bajando la mirada

- Al menos ya están juntos – dijo sonriente kido a lo que ambos asintieron entrelazando sus manos y sonriéndose

* * *

_Brasil (aeropuerto, 6.00 pm)_

Todos subían al avión mientras Reinaldo se despedía, ellos sabían que el mandaría la información a Dark. Pronto se encontrarían con el y el próximo destino era argentina. Luego seguiría Chile. Tsunami hizo una mueca y comenzó a llorar a cascaditas mientras a todos les salían gotas en las cabezas. En verdad el surfista no sobreviviría mucho más. Mientras tanto afuro miro a Atsumi y esta esquivo la mirada avergonzada. ¿Qué ocurría aquí? Pronto lo descubriría. Angela miro a goenji y este le miro, se preguntaba si lo que el dijo era verdad.

* * *

**eso es todo por hoy, aqui van las preguntas**

**¿fue bueno el romance?**

**¿los chicos volveran a beber?**

**¿aprendieron la leccion con la resaca?**

**¿las declaraciones estuvieron bien?**

**¿angela sabra que goenji la ama?**

**¿a que se referia atsumi con lo de su padre?**

**¿tsunami sobrevivira en el siguiente vuelo o morira? ¿como les ira en argentina?**

**espero les haya gustado y comenzare el siguiente capitulo**

**chao **


	19. Capitulo 18: Argentina, enfermos y amor

**hola! Aquí traigo el capitulo 18, perdón por el retraso pero la inspiración va y vine y aun mas ahora que empezare a escribir la otra historia. espero les guste y ahora si endo no interrumpirá a Angela y a Goenji.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Argentina, enfermos y amor **

_Argentina (Buenos aires, 10.00 pm)_

Los jóvenes bajaron del avión, agotados y cansados. Buscaron al espía o guía que les tocaba aquí en argentina pero no lo encontraban. Tsunami suspiro mas tranquilo, al final se estaba acostumbrando a esto de los vuelos, pero jamás lo volvería a hacer y necesitaría un psicólogo. El pelirosa levanto la vista y vio a un rubio de ojos grises que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa.

- Hola soy Lorenzo Sánchez – se presento el rubio – yo seré su guía por este país

- Hola – saludaron todos

- Pues vamos al hotel – dijo el rubio mientras todos lo siguieron

- Tengamos cuidado – susurro Ángela a lo que todos asintieron

Fueron llevados al hotel y se hospedaron de manera rápida. La mayoría se fue a acostar mientras otros bajaron a la recepción para pasar el rato, eran cuatro en total: goenji, sakuma, fidio y afuro. Se miraron entre si, para luego asentir mientras sakuma tria una pelota de futbol (quien sabe de donde la sacaron).

- Ahí un parque por aquí – dijo goenji mirando a todos – podemos jugar ahí

- Buena idea – dijo fidio mientras todos salían para jugar un rato

Cuando de repente comenzó a lloviznar un poco. Los cuatro se miraron encogiéndose de hombros, al fin y al cabo solo era una llovizna, pronto pararía. Salieron rumbo al parque, llegaron rápido y comenzaron a jugar pateándose el balón e intentándose quitárselos entre ellos. La lluvia se intensifico, a cada momento caía mas y mas hasta que fue una torrencial, los cuatro no le dieron importancia porque estaban enojados. Sakuma por no poder decirle a Eleanor lo que sentía al igual que fidio no tenía el valor de decirle a Rafaela sus sentimientos. Afuro pateaba el balón enojado porque no sabía que le ocurría a Atsumi ¿y por que te importa eso? Ni el lo sabía. Goenji en vez pensaba sobre Ángela, había estado alejada de el y le miraba nerviosa, ¿había dicho algo malo? Pues con lo de la resaca no recordaba nada.

- Demonios – susurro sakuma dándose cuanta de que la lluvia era bastante fuerte – mejor vámonos

- Si – dijo fidio en un suspiro – se ha puesto muy fuerte

- Debimos haber jugado una hora al menos – dijo afuro restándole importancia – nos tardaremos unos minutos en llegar

- Pues vámonos – dijo goenji recogiendo la pelota y yéndose con el resto

Llegaron totalmente empapados al hotel a lo que la recepcionista les miro raro, subieron las escaleras y ahí se despidieron entrando a sus habitaciones. Cada uno cogió una toalla y se comenzaron a secar, para luego cambiarse a sus ropas de dormir. Ya eran las doce, al parecer tardaron más de lo pensado. Suspiraron y se recostaron para dormir. Mañana seria un día mejor. O eso esperaban ellos.

* * *

**Primer día para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Goenji se despertó con un dolor de cabeza fuerte, era difícil respirar además de que estaba algo mareado. Se intento parar con dificultad y se fue hacia el espejo, vio que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Se toco la frente notando que tenía fiebre. Fubuki, Atsuya, toramaru y Endo se despertaron y vieron a goenji preocupados, se acerco Endo y le toco la frente antes de suspirar.

- Tienes fiebre – dijo el portero preocupado

- Me siento bien – se quejo el chico antes de marearse y caer al suelo

- No lo estas – confirmo el resto mientras fubuki ayudaba a parar al delantero y llevarlo a su cama

- Será mejor que descanses y no salgas de la cama – dijo Atsuya a lo que goenji bufo molesto

- Sempai tiene que descansar – pidió preocupado toramaru

- Toramaru tiene razón goenji – dijo Endo preocupado – ¿quieres que me quede contigo?

- No es necesario – dijo goenji tirándose en su cama – estaré bien mas tarde

En ese instante tocaron la puerta con fuerza y Endo dijo un pasen. De inmediato entro Ángela con rapidez con el rostro totalmente preocupado, paso a los chicos y fue a ver a goenji. Este le miro confundido cuando la pelinegra le toco la frente y suspiro preocupada antes de acariciarle la mejilla.

- Tienes fiebre – le acuso ella enojada – no debiste estar jugando futbol hasta tarde en plena lluvia

- Se nos paso la hora – dijo el pelicrema como un niño regañado antes de arquear una ceja – ¿Cómo sabes que estoy enfermo y que jugué ayer hasta tarde?

- Lo primero me lo dijo Desirée y lo de ayer me lo dijo Ruxandra – dijo Ángela enfadada – estas grande como para saber que te hará daño goenji

- Ángela no seas mala con el – le dijo Endo divertido

- Merecería un buen coscorrón por tonto – dijo ella dándole la espalda al ojicastaño – alístense y vayan a visitar la ciudad, yo me quedare con el

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos con ojos como platos

- No es necesario – dijo goenji nervioso – me puedo cuidar solo

- No lo harás – determino Ángela fastidiada – ahora dense prisa y lárguense de aquí

- Pero – dijo toramaru poco convencido cuando Ángela les dio una mirada asesina mientras cambiaba su personalidad asustando a los cuatro chicos

- Te vemos mas tarde goenji – dijo Endo a lo que todos asintieron asustados mientras buscaban ropa, la cogían y salían por la puerta – nos vamos al cuarto de Hiroto a cambiarnos

- Das miedo cuando te enojas ¿lo sabes verdad? – pregunto goenji a lo que ella sonrió

- Si, si lo se – dijo ella antes de sentarse al lado de el y tocándole con delicadeza la frente al chico – sabes deberías descansar

- Claro – dijo el sonrojándose mas por la cercanía de ella – Ángela

- Voy por unas medicinas para bajarte la fiebre – dijo ella volteándose y saliendo de la habitación

Ángela estaba sonrojada y con su corazón latiendo muy rápido. Estar tan cerca de goenji le ponía nerviosa, mas aun sabiendo lo que le dijo en su borrachera. Que la quería, pero ¿era cierto eso? ¿El estaba enamorado de ella? No lo sabía y tenía miedo de saberlo.

* * *

Sakuma suspiro fastidiado mientras miraba a kido, genda, fudo y tsunami. Estos le sonrieron antes de señalarles a una preocupada Eleanor que le había puesto un termómetro en la boca, no hacia mucho la chica había llegado preocupada diciendo que el estaba enfermo. Cosa cierta porque se sentía fatal. La rubia le miro antes de sacarle el termómetro y suspirar preocupada.

- Tienes una fiebre alta – dijo Eleanor preocupada – no debiste de estar bajo la lluvia

- Se me paso el tiempo – dijo sakuma sintiendo dolor de cabeza

- Me quedare a cuidar de el – se ofreció la rubia a lo que los compañeros de cuarto asintieron

- No es necesario – dijo sakuma tenso – estaré bien

- Seria bueno si ella se quedara sakuma – dijo kido preocupado – ella podrá cuidar de ti

- El cuatro ojos tiene razón – dijo fudo burlón a lo que a kido le salió una venita en la frente

- Cállate idiota – le gruño el de rastas a el del mohicano

- No me da la gana – dijo el pelimarrón comenzando una pelea mientras Eleanor se empezaba a enojar

- ¡cállense de una buena vez! – gruño Eleanor enojada mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y una aura oscura le rodeaba – ¡como se les ocurre pelear cuando alguien no se siente bien!

- L-lo s-sentimos – tartamudearon asustados kido y fudo mientras se abrazaban asustados, los otros dos solo retrocedieron tragando saliva

- Lárguense y como vuelvan a hacer eso hablare con Valen y Shion – advirtió la rubia

- No por favor – rogaron con miedo el ojirojo y el ojiverde tragando saliva – nos mataran

- Y yo les ayudare, ahora ¡largo! – ordeno la chica a lo que todos se fueron dejándola a ella y a sakuma

- Eres mala – dijo el peliceleste sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta

- Soy un ángel cuando no me molestan – dijo divertida la chica

Eleanor estaba preocupada, después de todo ella amaba a sakuma y verlo enfermo le preocupaba mucho. Se acerco a el y le insistió que descansara, el cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido. Ella sonrió con ternura mientras le acariciaba su larga cabellera, era un pequeño niño durmiendo.

* * *

Gianluca y Marco miraban a Fidio el cual estaba tosiendo y estornudando a cada minuto. Rafaela estaba a su lado preocupada mientras le tomaba la temperatura y le ofrecía agua embotellada. De un lado Kyle y Zack miraban preocupados al italiano.

- Váyanse al recorrido, yo cuidare a fidio – dijo Raf a lo que todos asintieron menos fidio que le miro nervioso

- Estaré bien – se quejo el chico

- Habla la persona que jugo futbol mientras llovía hasta las doce – dijo arqueando una ceja la peliplata mientras todos reían divertidos y fidio estornudaba sonrojándose – ahora lárguense el resto

- Pero…– dijeron los chicos cuando Raf les dio una mirada fea – volvemos mas tarde – gritaron todos huyendo

- Saben cumplir ordenes – dijo fidio a lo que Raf asintió con una sonrisa

- Será bueno que duermas, luego te traeré una aspirina – dijo Raf a lo que fidio suspiro cansado

- Si tu insistes – dijo soñoliento mientras se quedaba dormido

- Duerme bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Le tapo con las sabanas y se sentó en una silla mientras el chico se quedaba dormido por bastante tiempo, aunque Raf aun estaba preocupada por el. Respiro hondo y se pregunto cuando le diría sus sentimientos a el. Cuando se despierte y se encuentre mejor se los diré, se dijo la chica con una sonrisita.

* * *

Atsumi suspiro mientras veía a Terumi echado en su cama con fiebre alta, al parecer el rubio había estado jugando hasta altas horas de la noche en plena lluvia. Cosa estúpida, se dijo ella enojada. Ese era el problema de los humanos, a diferencia de ellos los inmortales tenían células curativas además de otras que los protegían de enfermedades y el envejecimiento. Atsumi siempre vio a las personas como seres delicados y frágiles, seria fácil matarlos si no se tenia cuidado. Como tú hace dos días, le reclamo su conciencia. Terumi abrió los ojos sorprendido al verla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el sentándose en la cama

- Me quede a cuidarte – justifico ella preocupada – tienes mucha fiebre y los demás no te querían dejar solo es por eso que yo me ofrecí

- Gracias – dijo el sonriendo para luego mirarle interrogante – ¿desde cuando estas aquí?

- Desde hace dos horas – dijo Atsumi sonriendo – será mejor que sigas descansando

- Si – dijo bostezando el rubio – dormiré un poco mas

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo mas el chico se quedo dormido. Ella sonrió antes de ver un libro a su lado y comenzar a leerlo para pasar el rato. Nunca se había acercado a un humano antes en especial desde el día que ella accidentalmente casi daño a uno por culpa de sus padres. Trago saliva nerviosa, jamás quería recordar eso otra vez y menos que otro lo supiera.

* * *

Endo caminaba junto al resto por las calles de buenos aires, había sido una lastima que goenji, fidio, sakuma y afuro no pudieran haber venido por la fiebre. Miro a todos e hizo una mueca ante las parejas, al parecer todos habían encontrado a sus medias naranjas ya. Incluso fudo era feliz con Shion, a muchos sorprendía ver feliz al del mohicano comiendo helados con la de mechas moradas.

- También te sientes raro ante tantas parejas ¿verdad? – pregunto Mark a Endo quien asintió

- Uno se siente excluido – dijo en una mueca tsunami – que suerte tienen algunos

- Pues yo me siento feliz siendo soltero – dijo en una sonrisa Mark

- Ya te llegara la hora – dijo divertido tsunami – y estarás como todos esos babosos

- ¡te oímos! – gritaron los chicos fulminando con la mirada a tsunami mientras este silbaba haciéndose el loco

- Ichinose ¿Qué hay con Rika? – pregunto Domon a lo que su amigo suspiro

- No se que hacer con ella – se quejo el chico nervioso

- Pues primero habla con ella y dile como te sientes – sugirió Dylan

- Eso seria lo correcto – dijo Edgar sonriendo al americano

- Pues yo hare eso – dijo Endo sonriente – me acercare mas a Aki

- ¿te gusta Aki? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos a lo que el chico asintió sonrojado

- ¡Wow! – dijo tsunami sorprendido – me lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de ti Endo

- ¡hey! – se quejo ofendido el capitán a lo que todos rieron

* * *

Sakuma miro a Eleanor quien le daba de comer una sopa de pollo caliente. El peliceleste no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que ella le daba en la boca el caldo. No es que a el no le gustara esto, la verdad era que lo disfrutaba pero se sentía raro. El tenía fiebre y un resfrió, no estaba enyesado.

- Eleanor – llamo el peliceleste a lo que ella le miro – puedo comer solo

- ¡oh! – dijo ella sorprendida para luego entristecerse – ¿no te gusta que te de de comer así? – agacho la cabeza a lo que sakuma trago saliva antes de negar

- ¡no! No es eso – dijo el nervioso – me gusta que me des de comer, es solo que puedo utilizar mis manos y te estoy quitando tiempo, es una molestia para ti

- Para nada sakuma – dijo la rubia sonriendo con ternura – me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo y no es molestia darte de comer

- Ya veo – dijo el chico sonrojado y nervioso – así que tu eres la próxima líder de tu clan

- Si – dijo ella mientras le daba de comer otra vez – mi clan es el Solaris, se llama así porque en un mito nuestro hubo un ancestro que pudo manejar al astro rey además que no necesitaba usar un rosario como todos

- Eso es increíble – contesto sakuma mientras comía otra cucharada de sopa

- Pues ese ancestro es mío – dijo Eleanor a lo que sakuma tosió atragantándose por la noticia

- ¿bromeas? – dijo el chico aun en shock

- No, ese hombre era mi abuelo – dijo Eleanor dejando la sopa en la cómoda y mirando directo a sakuma – mi abuelo fue un hombre con ese raro don, tal vez porque el manejaba el fuego, la verdad no lo se pero se cree que por eso nuestro clan es especial

- Solaris, ¿Qué idioma es? – pregunto sakuma a lo que ella sonrió divertida

- Significa Solar – dijo ella riendo – se podría decir que es mi apellido en latín

- ¿Cómo es tu familia? Claro aparte del monstruo de tu padre – dijo sakuma enojado

- Mi abuelo tuvo dos herederos: Elric y Elizabeth – explico Eleanor con una mueca – gemelos idénticos, mi padre era el mayor de los dos y encontró a su pareja antes que mi tía, es por eso que el heredo primero

- ¿Qué fue de tu tía? – pregunto sakuma curioso

- Ella ya encontró a su pareja – dijo la rubia en un suspiro para luego sonreír – hace seis años que son felices y tienen una hermosa hija, solo la vi una vez pero aun la recuerdo

- ¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante? – pregunto el a lo que ella le miro sin entender – tu eres la próxima heredera, así que te deben de estar buscando

- Lo se – dijo la rubia en un suspiro – pero pienso que si alguno de mis hermanos encuentra a su elegida me dejaran en paz

- ¿elegida? – pregunto sakuma curioso a lo que Eleanor maldijo en ingles – ¿Qué es eso?

- Nada – dijo ella volteando la mirada y riendo nerviosa – me confundí

- No –dijo sakuma interrogándola con la mirada – dijiste elegida ¿Qué es una elegida? – Eleanor suspiro frustrada y rendida

- El termino correcto es elegido, son las medias naranjas de todo vampiro, lycan o werecat – explico la chica – nuestras razas solo se emparejan una vez en la vida, es por eso que buscamos a nuestra otra mitad

- ¿una vez en la vida? – pregunto sorprendido sakuma – ¿no hay divorcios?

- No – dijo Eleanor divertida – jamás nos separamos es una ley

- ¿y si uno muere? – pregunto el peliceleste a lo que la rubia trago saliva

- El otro no lo soportaría – termino ella mientras sakuma agachaba la mirada – ¿Qué pasa?

- Entonces tu algún día encontraras a esa persona especial ¿eh? – dijo sin verla a los ojos sorprendiéndola cuando entendió lo que ocurría – jamás pasaría algo entre nosotros ¿verdad?

- Sakuma – dijo ella sorprendida por lo que el chico le confesaba haciéndola sonreír- ¿me estas diciendo que me amas?

- Si te lo digo daría igual porque algún día estarás con otro y… – intento decir el pero no termino

Eleanor había juntado sus labios contra los de el en un beso sorprendiéndolo. El peliceleste la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola mas a el, mientras ambos se seguían besando con pasión. Le mordió el labio inferior pidiendo permiso que le fue concedido por la rubia. Ella solo enredo sus brazos al cuello de el mientras jugaba con su cabello. Se separaron por la falta de aire y sonrieron mutuamente.

- Te amo sakuma – dijo ella con una sonrisa – tu eres mi elegido y tengo suerte de haberte encontrado

- Yo también tengo suerte de tenerte – dijo el cuando alguien tosió llamándolos a la realidad

- Fue muy hermoso – dijo una voz femenina petrificando a ambos

En la puerta estaban genda, kido, Valen, fudo, Shion, tsunami y una Rika que grababa todo. La pareja se sonrojo mientras la peliazul le sonreía de oreja a oreja guardando su cámara. Todos comenzaron a reír cuando kido y fudo se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo Eleanor.

- ¿nosotros somos sus elegidos? – pregunto kido nervioso a Valen quien rio asintiendo

- Fue suerte encontrarlos – dijo Shion mientras fudo le abrazaba – al menos un vampiro tarda cien años mientras los lycans o werecats se tardan ochenta años o mas

- Entonces no hay divorcio ¿eh? – dijo fudo a lo que Shion le empujo enojada

- No – dijo enojada la chica – y cuando te me confesaste te has vuelto mío, no comparto con nadie

- ¡huy! – dijo tsunami riendo – tienes a una chica celosa fudo

- En realidad todas las vampiresas, lycans o werecats somos celosas – dijo Eleanor riendo mientras volvía a dar de comer a sakuma

- Y como me engañes fudo – advirtió Shion con los ojos rojos mirando mal al chico quien sonrió nervioso – juro que lo lamentaras de por vida

- Sabes que te amo Shion – dijo el refugiándose detrás de kido haciendo reír a todos

* * *

Rafaela dio una aspirina al italiano mientras el estornudaba por centésima vez. Ella le sonrió, el solos suspiraba cansado de todo eso, al menos la fiebre había bajado. Fidio recordó algo entonces, ambos estaban solos en su cuarto y nadie les podía interrumpir. Rika estaba en el recorrido y no los podría filmar (Rika: eso creen). Miro a Raf quien dejaba la botella de agua en la cómoda y se sentaba a su lado tocándole la frente y brindándole una bella sonrisa de alivio. El le miro sonrojado.

- Ya cedió la fiebre eso es bueno – dijo ella sonriente – ahora solo debemos quitarte ese resfriado

- Raf – llamo el a lo que ella le miro sorprendida – ¿puedo decirte así?

- Claro fidio – dijo ella sonrojándose a lo que el sonrió al notarlo

- Me cuentas sobre tu clan – pidió el a lo que ella asintió algo sorprendida por su interés

- Mi clan es el Lunaris – dijo ella – significa lunar y viene del latín, se llama así porque se creía que uno de nuestros vampiros podía controlar las etapas de la luna

- ¡Wow! Eso es genial – dijo fidio sorprendido

- Si, pues era mi abuelo – dijo Raf a lo que el se sorprendió mas – el tuvo tres hijos, el mayor que es mi padre, y dos que fueron niñas

- ¿Por qué no heredaron el clan tus tías? – pregunto curioso fidio a lo que Raf rio

- Mi padre les lleva a ellas trescientos años – dijo Raf riendo – ellas recién tienen cien años

- ¡trescientos! – dijo sorprendido fidio mientras Raf asentía divertida

- Digamos que mi padre lleva gobernando doscientos años – dijo la peliplata para luego suspirar – fue difícil que nos concibieran a mi y a mi hermano, los vampiros tenemos dificultad para tener descendencia

- ¿Tus primas son hijas de esas mujeres? – pregunto fidio aun enojado con ellas

- Son hijas de mi tía Dalva – dijo Rafaela fastidiada – esa mujer es mala, peor que cualquiera incluso que mi padre, vive enojada porque según ella debió heredar el clan

- Y sus hijas salieron igual – dijo fidio en una mueca – ¿y tu otra tía?

- Mi tía Renata – dijo sonriendo Raf – ella es a la que mas quiero, es amable y muy buena, no como mi padre o tía Dalva, ella prácticamente me crio ya que mi madre ni caso me hacia

- Quisiera conocerla – dijo fidio sonriendo antes de estornudar – se ve que es una buena mujer

- Lo es – dijo Raf – por lo que se cuando me fugue de casa, ella se había ido de luna de miel, tal vez ya tengan hasta un hijo

- Raf quiero decirte algo – dijo fidio a lo que la peliplata le miro curiosa, este se sonrojo poniéndose nervioso – te amo Rafaela

La peliplata se quedo muda y sorprendida ante la confesión de fidio. El suspiro mirándola cuando noto que se formaba una sonrisa en los labios de ella, Raf asintió antes de acercarse a el y besarlo. Fidio sonrió antes de corresponderle el beso tornándose mas apasionado a cada segundo. El la tomo de las mejillas profundizándolo mas mientras ella solo se dejaba besar mas. Se separaron agitados y con sonrisas mientras escucharon risas, se voltearon y vieron a los italianos junto a los egipcios que tenían miradas picaras. Rika estaba a un lado grabando todo.

- Esto se pone cada vez mejor – dijo feliz la peliceleste – ahora solo faltan Ángela y goenji

- Nunca cambiaras – dijeron fidio y Raf suspirando antes de que ella sonriera y le diera un beso en la mejilla

- Te amo fidio – dijo ella sonriente a lo que el asintió sonrojado mientras el resto reía

* * *

Terumi vio como Atsumi leía un libro mientras el acababa de despertarse, no le había llamado porque ella estaba concentrada. Ella bajo el libro y le miro sorprendida antes de negar con la cabeza para luego sonreír con ternura sonrojando al rubio por su belleza.

- Sabes deberías descansar – le llamo la atención la chica a lo que el sonrió

- Ya dormí suficiente – se justifico el

- Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – pregunto ella a lo que el sonrió mas

- Háblame de ti – pidió el chico a lo que ella abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? – pregunto ella a lo que el sonrió

- Tu vida por ejemplo, tus gustos, lo que odias – dijo el a lo que ella suspiro

- Me gusta cantar y bailar – dijo ella a lo que el asintió – también me gusta el futbol

- Tenemos algo en común – dijo Terumi divertido a lo que ella suspiro riendo

- Detesto a la gente engreída y a mi familia – dijo ella a lo que el le miro interrogante

- ¿Por qué a tu familia? – pregunto el a lo que ella se tenso nerviosa – puedes decírmelo, no se lo diré a nadie

- Veraz – dijo nerviosa Atsumi cuando suspiro y miro a los ojos a afuro – a todo joven vampiro nos enseñan a beber de los humanos directamente en caso de que hubiera una emergencia

- ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto el chico a lo que ella sonrió angustiada

- En caso de que nos quedáramos sin bolsas de sangre – dijo Atsumi – lo hacen para que no dañemos a los humanos, esto se nos enseña a los nueve años exactamente

- Algo salió mal en tu aprendizaje ¿verdad? – pregunto el rubio preocupado a lo que ella asintió

- Era joven y como todo niño inexperto no sabia que hacer – dijo ella bajando la mirada – mi padre me iba a enseñar pero el no pudo ese día igual que mi madre, así que mandaron a un primo mío de diecisiete

- ¿Qué hizo el? – pregunto temiendo la respuesta

- Se emborracho antes de que fuéramos a cazar, cuando yo vi a un chico de unos doce años decidí que el seria perfecto – dijo Atsumi en un sollozo – comencé a beber de el y luego no sabia como parar, mi primo estaba tirad aun lado borracho, cuando solté al chico este estaba muy débil ya que bebí demás

- No fue culpa tuya Atsumi – dijo afuro cogiéndole de la mano a lo que ella alzo el rostro bañado en lagrimas

- Casi mate a un inocente, cuando mis padres llegaron ayudaron a salvar al joven pero a mi solo me gritaron que era una inútil al fallar en algo tan simple – dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga – mis propios padres me llamaron error e imperfección, me dio ganas de decirles que a ellos no les podía llamar padres, como les llamaría así si nunca estuvieron conmigo, es mas jamás los veía solo cuando no viajaban estaban junto a mi

- No llores Atsumi – suplico Terumi con ternura secándole las lagrimas

El la abrazo estrechándola contra el mientras ella sollozo con dolor en el alma. Tanto tiempo se había sentido sola y olvidada, solo cuando Ángela o las demás habían estado junto a ella esa soledad se había llenado. Pero ahora en los brazos de aquel chico humano se sentía protegida y por una vez en la vida comprendida. Afuro sentía rabia contra las personas que habían lastimado a esta chica, ella merecía haber tenido amor y felicidad sin embargo solo recibió odio y humillación. Se calmo entre sus brazos alzando la vista a lo que el sonrió sonrojándola.

- Gracias – susurro ella – casi te mato hace dos días y sin embargo me comprendes

- No me ibas a matar – dijo Terumi sonriendo – es mas tu sola te detuviste

- Por fortuna – se quejo la chica suspirando aliviada – no me hubiera perdonado que te hubiera hecho algo malo

- Te prometo que estaré ahí siempre para ayudarte – prometió Terumi a lo que ella sonrió

- Gracias – dijo ella sonrojada a lo que el sonrió mas

Entonces Terumi sintió un nuevo sentimiento nacer en su corazón, esta chica era especial y el lo sabia. Al parecer se estaba enamorando de esa pequeña cantante, esperaba al menos que al igual que los demás todo saliera bien.

* * *

Goenji se estiro luego de despertar de la siesta que se tomo, vio como Ángela se paraba de su silla y sonreía con diversión. El arqueo una ceja sin entender cuando vio la hora y se petrifico, eran las 7 de la noche. Si el recordaba se había quedado dormido alrededor de las doce, entonces había dormido unas siete horas de largo. Su estomago rugió sonrojándolo por la vergüenza mientras Ángela reía divertida.

- ¿tienes hambre dormilón? – pregunto ella divertida

- Si – contesto avergonzado el pelicrema

- Tienes suerte de que Des vea el futuro me dijo que despertarías a las siete y por eso te traje una sopa – dijo Ángela sonriente señalando un plato de sopa en la cómoda

- Gracias – dijo goenji mientras la chica le daba la sopa y el comenzaba a comer

- Me preocupaste en verdad goenji – dijo ella a lo que el se sonrojo con fuerza

- ¿enserio? – pregunto el a lo que ella asintió sonrojada

- ¿Recuerda lo de hace dos días? – pregunto Ángela a lo que el se tenso

- No – dijo el sorprendiendo a Ángela – no recuerdo nada de nada

- Ya veo – dijo ella con una mueca antes de pararse – entonces no recuerdas ni siquiera lo que me dijiste

- ¿Qué te dije? – pregunto el nervioso

- Olvídalo – dijo ella a lo que el frunció el ceño

- Como puedo olvidar algo importante – dijo el a lo que ella suspiro

- Fue por lo de tu borrachera – justifico Ángela con la mirada gacha – solo olvídalo

- Ángela dime lo que te dije – dijo enojado goenji – dímelo

- ¡quieres saberlo! – grito la chica con lágrimas en los ojos enojada – ¡me dijiste que me querías! ¡feliz! ¡pero solo fue porque estabas borracho!

- Ángela – susurro el chico mientras miraba llorar a la chica

- Acaso es tan difícil de notar – dijo la chica enojada mientras lloraba mas – ¡te amo Shuuya goenji! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti y tu ni tus luces!

El delantero estaba petrificado y sonrojado ante la confesión de Ángela, se levanto como pudo y ella trato de alejarse de el. Goenji la cogió de los brazos y la acerco a el mientras ella dejaba caer las lagrimas por sus mejillas, el sonrió antes de unir sus labios con los de ella. Ángela quedo estática ante el beso pero luego cerro los ojos y correspondió al chico. El le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de el. Le mordisqueo el labio inferior a la pelinegra quien solo se dejo llevar mas por el beso que se volvía mas y mas apasionado. Ella se separo de el agitada mientras el estaba igual, el le sonrió.

- Sabes son los chicos los que se confiesan no las chicas – dijo el pelicrema divertido mientras ella sonreía – supongo que Rika nos esta filmando ¿eh?

- Muy cierto – dijo Ángela divertida

El resto solo rio. Ciertamente al escuchar el grito de Ángela todos habían venido incluso los que estaban enfermos. Rika solo grababa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La pareja ni los miro solo tenían ojos para ellos, y frente a todos goenji la volvió a besar. Esta vez más lento y con más pasión a lo que Ángela le correspondía con felicidad.

- Que tierno – dijo con ojos de corazón Rika

- Si – acordaron todas las chicas mientras sus novios las abrazaban y ellas sonreían

- Rika – llamo Ichinose – tal vez deberías seguir el ejemplo de ellos

- Ichinose – susurro ella sonrojada y volteando la mirada mientras el sonreía

- Yo creo que deberíamos seguir su ejemplo – dijo Endo mirando a Aki quien solo se sonrojo

- Te amo Ángela – dijo goenji cuando ambos se separaron – y agradezco que sientas lo mismo

- Yo también – dijo la pelinegra sonrojada y con una sonrisa – te amo goenji

* * *

**Segundo día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

La mañana se la pasaron entre parejas y jugando algo de futbol. Todo iba bien pero siempre cuidándose de Lorenzo. En la tarde cuando ya todos estaban empacando para irse en una hora, Nagumo y Suzuno miraron a afuro quien estaba pensativo. A los ex dragones de fuego les preocupo algo que le pudiera pasar a el.

- ¿Qué ocurre afuro? – pregunto Suzuno a lo que el rubio suspiro

- Yo…creo que me he enamorado de Atsumi – dijo el rubio sonrojado a lo que sus amigos silbaron divertidos

- Estas en las mismas en las que estábamos nosotros – dijo divertido Nagumo

- Solo cállate – dijo fastidiado afuro – mejor no les hubiera dicho nada

- Vamos amigo, te ayudaremos ¿verdad Suzuno? – pregunto Nagumo a lo que el albino asintió

- ¿enserio? – pregunto sorprendido el ojirojo a lo que ambos asintieron

- Una mano siempre será necesaria – dijo feliz Suzuno – además tu nos ayudaste con las chicas y nos animaste a que nos declaráramos

- Gracias – dijo Terumi a lo que los otros dos sonrieron

* * *

_Argentina (aeropuerto, 5.00 pm)_

Todos se alistaban para continuar con el viaje, las parejas se sonreían o se robaban uno que otro beso. Algunos suspiraban divertidos o otros como Kogure solo decían que asco ante cada beso. Se despidieron de Lorenzo y este les dijo que su siguiente destino era Chile. En ese momento Atsumi recibió una llamada.

- Alo – dijo la peliazul mientras todos le miraban

- Soy yo, Atsumi – dijo una voz femenina – soy Layla

- Hola ¿como estas? – dijo con una sonrisa Atsumi

- Bien, las esperamos en Santiago – dijo la werecat a lo que Atsumi asintió

- Las vemos allá – dijo Atsumi terminando la llamada

- ¿Quién era? – pregunto Gaby a lo que la peliazul sonrió

- Layla, ella y las demás nos esperan en Santiago – dijo la ojivioleta

- Esto será grandioso – dijo Ángela mientras goenji le sonreía

- Eso espero – dijo goenji

Aunque todas las chicas tenían un presentimiento, algo iba a ocurrir pronto. Tal vez no en chile, pero muy pronto algo ocurriría. Solo esperaba que fuera para bien y no para mal.

* * *

_Chile (Santiago, 7.00 pm)_

Layla colgó el teléfono y miro a las demás. Rihanna estaba sentada en su cama mientras Savannah y Dayana volvían a pelear. A un lado estaba una chica de cabello color morado oscuro con mechas negras. Sus ojos eran de un color negro como la noche o la mismísima oscuridad. Haciéndole nombre a su clan.

- ¿Qué opinas Miko? – pregunto Layla a lo que la pelimorada sonrió

- Que pronto conoceremos a sus amigos que tanto cuidaban – dijo la pelimorada sonriente – muero por conocerlos

- Nosotras también – dijeron Dayana y Savannah antes de volver a su discusión

Pronto llegaría la hora de la batalla entre ellas y Dark, también llegaría la hora de conocer a sus elegidos. ¿Qué pensarían ellas cuando los vieran? Al igual que Ángela y el resto ¿tendrán un mal comienzo? Quien lo sabría.

* * *

**Eso es todo.** **Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿que ocurrira en Chile?**

**¿habran nuevas parejas?**

**¿habran problemas?**

**¿tendran un mal comienzon las cinco nuevas chicas junto a alguno de los chicos?**

**¿fudo sera castigado si engaña a shion?**

**¿que haran nagumo y Suzuno para ayudar a terumi con atsumi? ¿lo arruinaran?**

**Hasta luego y espero mañana subir el siguiente con el primer capitulo de la nueva historia. Bye**


	20. Capitulo 19: Chile, el reencuentro

**hola! Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste igual que la cancion sino llorare un rato y tratare que la inspiracion me llegue, mañana subire el capitulo del otro fic y si puedo el numero veinte de este**_  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Chile, el rencuentro **

_Chile (Santiago, 8.00 pm)_

Bajaron del avión y buscaron con la mirada a su guía. Este se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa, era pelinegro y de brillantes ojos negros junto a una piel color vainilla. Se acercaron a el y le sonrieron con desconfianza.

- Bienvenidos, soy José Luis González – se presento el pelinegro con amabilidad – yo les cuidare por estos dos días que se quedan

- Un gusto – se presentaron todos

- Pues en marcha – dijo el ojinegro empezando a caminar junto a todos

Llegaron rápido al hotel y fueron a sus habitaciones, desempacaron y ese momento Atsumi recibió un mensaje a su teléfono. La peliazul recibió un mensaje de Dayana diciéndole que mañana se verían. La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja, al parecer mañana seria un día muy divertido.

* * *

Mientras en el mismo hotel estaban las cinco lideres ideando un modo divertido para encontrarse con los del Raimon, entonces le llego una divertida idea a Dayana haciendola sonreir de oreja a oreja.

- ya se lo que haremos - dijo Dayana mientras todas le miraban interrogantes - jugaremos al escondite

- ¿que? - preguntaron todas sin entender

- lo entenderán pronto - dijo la pelinegra en una sonrisa

* * *

**Primer día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Atsumi aviso a las chicas del mensaje de ayer, hoy todos las buscarían para hablar de lo que planeaba hacer Dark. Mientras caminaban por las calles las parejas se sonreían entre si antes de robarse uno que otro beso. Atsumi suspiro frustrada antes de mirar por lo bajo a afuro, al parecer el ojirojo le empezó a gustar desde ayer. El le miro y ella esquivo su mirada nerviosa de ser descubierta.

- ¿Dónde te dijo que teníamos que esperarlas? – pregunto Gaby mientras kazemaru le abrazaba

- Dijo que cerca del centro comercial – contesto Atsumi antes de que le llegara un mensaje – es de Dayana y dice: _nos aburrimos de esperar y nos separamos para pasear por ahí_

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos fastidiados al darse cuenta que tenían que buscarlas una por una

- Dice algo mas – menciono Atsumi antes de gruñir – estoy segura que fue idea de Dayana, dice: _jugaremos a las escondidas solo que les daremos pistas para encontrarnos, yo estoy donde la música se repite y en donde cualquiera puede cantar si lo desea_

- El karaoke – dijeron con rapidez Ángela y Shion

- Algo muy obvio para Dayana – dijo en un suspiro Valen – démonos prisa

- Pero ¿Dónde esta el karaoke? – pregunto Endo a lo que Desirée sonrió

- En el centro comercial – dijo la francesa mientras todos empezaban la carrera

Corrieron con rapidez buscando al dichoso karaoke, aunque los más rápidos eran Gaby, kazemaru, fubuki y Ariadna. Justo en ese momento escucharon a lo lejos una hermosa voz que las chicas reconocieron al instante, esa melodía y entonación solo podía ser de Dayana. Entraron al establecimiento junto al resto mientras una chica estaba en el estrado. Usaba unos shorts hasta los muslos, una camiseta de tirantes amarilla que decía _Bad girl_ y unos tacones amarillos. Cuando todos los chicos la vieron se sonrojaron (claro, menos los que tienen novias), ya que la chica era muy hermosa y seductora. Al parecer la canción había terminado. La pelinegra miro a Ángela y a las demás antes de sonreír y acercarse.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Dayana sonriente cuando miro a Mark y este a ella reconociéndose

- ¡tu! – se gritaron enojados y sorprendidos – ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¡no me copies!

- ¿se conocen? – pregunto con una gota en la cabeza Ángela y temiendo la respuesta

- Lamentablemente si – dijo Mark con una venita en la frente – es la loca del aeropuerto

- Discúlpame – dijo Dayana mirando mal al americano – el loco eres tu mas bien el pervertido

- ¡fue un accidente! – grito el chico enojado y sonrojado

- Nos podrían explicar que ocurre – pidió fubuki curioso a lo que ambos suspiraron antes de echar chispas por los ojos

- Con gusto – dijo enojada Dayana

**Flashback **

_Mark corría con rapidez por el aeropuerto porque se había demorado y pronto el avión se iría a Francia para comenzar el viaje por el mundo. En ese momento también corría Dayana para tomar su avión a México cuando ambos chocaron y se cayeron para atrás. El pelidorado miro a la chica y se sonrojo por lo hermosa que era cuando ella se levanto y le fulmino con la mirada._

_- ¡Deberías ver por donde andas! – se quejo ella a lo que el se fastidio por su tono _

_- ¡Fuiste tu la que choco! – reclamo Mark a lo que ella bufo_

_- ¡Pero el que no se fijo fuiste tú! – dijo Dayana enojada cuando anunciaron los vuelos respectivos de ambos_

_- ¡mi vuelo! – gritaron horrorizados _

_- ¡Si lo pierdo es culpa tuya! – amenazo Dayana a lo que Mark le miro enojado_

_- ¡Si yo pierdo el mío será tu culpa! – contradijo el cuando se iban a mover un hombre empujo a Mark y este accidentalmente toco uno de los pechos de Dayana sonrojándolos a ambos _

_- Yo…no quise – intento decir el americano sonrojado y nervioso _

_- ¡pervertido! – grito Dayana abofeteándolo y yéndose de ahí _

_- ¡loca! – grito Mark sobándose la marca que le dejo en la mejilla _

_Mark llego a tiempo al avión cuando vio a Dylan sentado solo mientras Ichinose y Domon se sentaban delante de el. El pelidorado se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo con una mueca en la cara por el enojo que llevaba contra cierta pelinegra._

_- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Dylan al ver la mejilla roja de Mark a lo que este gruño_

_- No preguntes – dijo Mark enojado sobándose la mejilla _

**Fin del flashback **

Todos en el equipo miraban de diferentes formas a la pareja. Todos los chicos comenzaron a reír mientras las chicas se aguantaban con fuerza la risa. Mark estaba sonrojado y con un enojo muy grande contra esa pelinegra quien solo le saco la lengua para luego darle la espalda. En verdad quería matarla.

- Entiendo tu situación – dijo con una sonrisa goenji – a mi me paso lo mismo con Ángela

- Tal vez ella sea la chica que tu esperabas Mark – dijo con una sonrisa Dylan a lo que el pelidorado bufo enojado

- No gracias – dijo el chico enojado a lo que todos volvieron a reír

- Mejor dinos ¿Dónde están las demás? – pregunto Rux a la pelinegra

- No lo se – dijo Dayana haciendo caer a todos al suelo mientras se encogía de hombros – bueno quiero cantar una canción antes de irnos

- ¡Dayana! – se quejaron las chicas a lo que la pelinegra sonrió

- Solo una – dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro la chica a lo que suspiraron y asintieron – ¡si!

Dayana se subió al estrado cogiendo el micrófono bajo la vista de todos. Sonrió y miro a todos antes de fulminar con la mirada a Mark, este le devolvió la mirada a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas. En verdad esto dos tenían un mal comienzo, y sorprendía que era Mark kruger, una persona tranquila y amable.

Bueno, ya que por aquí tenemos a algunos jóvenes americanos he decidido cantar una para su país – dijo con una sonrisa Dayana a lo que todos le miraron – una fiesta para ser mas exactos, se llama ¨_party in the U.S.A¨ – _la tonada empezó mientras Dayana empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música

_I hopped off the plane at LAX__  
__with my dreams in the cart again__  
__Welcome to the land of fame XX__  
__Am I gonna fit in?__  
__Jumped in the cab,__  
__Here I am for the first time__  
__Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign__  
__This is all so crazy__  
__Everybody seems so famous__  
__My tummys turnin and I'm feeling kinda home sick__  
__Too much pressure and I'm nervous,__  
__cause when the taxi man turned on the radio__  
__and a Jay Z song was on__  
__and the Jay Z song was on__  
__and the Jay Z song was on_

_**Coro:**__**  
**_

_**So I put my hands up**__**  
**__**there playing my song,**__**  
**__**And the butterflies fly away**__**  
**__**Noddin' my head like **__**yeah**__**  
**__**Moving my hips like yeah**__**  
**__**I got my hands up,**__**  
**__**there playing my song**__**  
**__**I know I'm gonna be ok**__**  
**__**yeah,**__**  
**__**its a party in the USA**__**  
**__**yeah,**__**  
**__**its a party in the USA**_

Dayana se movía al ritmo de la música mientras cantaba con una sonrisa. El publico inclusive bailaba al son de la música, incluso las chicas también bailaban divirtiéndose con la letra. Los americanos veían sorprendidos a Dayana mientras varios de los chicos se quedaron mudos, la joven era una excelente cantante. Mark lo tuvo que admitir era muy buena.

_Get to the club in my taxi cab__  
__everybodys lookin at me now__  
__like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks,__  
__she gotta be from out of town"__  
__so hard with my girls all around me__  
__its definitely not a Nashville party__  
__cause' all I see are stilletos__  
__I guess I never got the memo__  
__My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick__  
__too much pressure and I'm nervous__  
__and the D.J. dropped my favorite tune__  
__and a Britney song was on__  
__and the Britney song was on__  
__and the Britney song was on_

_**Coro**__  
_

_feel like I wanna fly__  
__back to my hometown tonight__  
__something stops me every time__  
__the D.J. plays my song and I feel alright!_

_**Coro(x2)**_

La canción termino y Dayana sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras todos aplaudían emocionados. Ella rio bajando del estrado para luego entregar el micrófono y dirigirse hacia los del Raimon, Gaby le levanto el pulgar indicándole que fue una buena canción.

- Disculpen por no presentarme – dijo Dayana bajando la cabeza – mi nombre es Dayana Ruiz y es un gusto conocerlos

- El gusto es nuestro – dijo Endo sonriente – soy Endo Mamoru y ellos son mis amigos – el joven portero presento a todos

- Será un placer acompañarlos y cuidar de ustedes ahora que Dark nos busca – dijo tensa Dayana

- Así que es verdad lo de ese tal Dark – dijo tensa Bianca a lo que la pelinegra asintió

- No lo he visto solo lo hizo Rihanna pero le ayude a escapar – dijo Dayana preocupada – es un mago oscuro muy fuerte y pienso que sus planes tienen que ver con algo mas que en beneficio para el

- ¿Por qué lo piensas? – pregunto curiosa Atsumi

- Simple, porque los magos actuales solo saben usar magia blanca y la magia oscura es muy difícil de controlar, incluso puede llevar a la muerte – respondió Dayana a lo que las vampiresas asintieron

- Seria estúpido arriesgar la vida – comento Shion a lo que Valen asintió

- ¿entonces por que hacerlo? – pregunto Rococo

- Miko les dará esa respuesta – dijo Dayana a lo que todas se sorprendieron

- ¿esta aquí? – pregunto sorprendida Valen a lo que Dayana asintió – estaremos todas reunidas entonces

- Todas las lideres juntas otra vez – dijo con una sonrisa Rafaela

- Como siempre debió ser – termino Alison mientras Atsuya le sonreía

- Supongo que Rihanna debe de estar cerca de aquí – dijo Dayana sonriendo – le conozco debe de estar en la sombra o en la plaza

Los jóvenes asintieron y fueron rumbo a la plaza. Buscaron a la chica con la mirada mientras Dayana y Mark discutían cada dos minutos, en verdad ambos no se llevaban bien. Dylan rio al darse cuenta que a Mark le atraía esa joven, solo que el aun no se había dado cuenta. Miraron bien en cada lugar, no podía ser imposible encontrar a una werecat, de alguna forma debía de resaltar entre la gente.

* * *

Toramaru busco con la mirada a Rihanna, según recordaba lo que Ángela y Gaby dijeron fue que era rubia además tenia unos ojos dorados. Entonces la encontró, era baja al menos debía medir 1.50, su cabello era rubio con mechas rosadas oscuras y sus ojos eran color dorados. Usaba un sencillo vestido celeste con un listón en la cintura blanco junto a unas sandalias de tacón blancas. La chica era muy hermosa, más de lo que nunca pudo imaginar haciéndolo sonrojarse. Sin saber como se acerco, ella le miro.

- ¿eres Rihanna? – pregunto el a lo que ella asintió

- Tu debes de ser el chico que salve en Brasov – decreto la rubia a lo que el asintió – me alegre que estés bien

- Gracias por salvarme – dijo toramaru sonrojado a lo que ella asintió

- Viene el resto – dijo Rihanna mientras veía acercarse a los demás

- ¡Rihanna! – exclamo feliz Bianca mientras le abrazaba

- Hola Bianca – dijo con una sonrisa Rihanna – te extrañe

- Rihanna – dijo Ángela abrazándola a lo que la mas joven correspondió

- Te extrañe – murmuro la ojidorada

- Chicos – dijo con una sonrisa Shion – ella es Rihanna Ling

- Un gusto – dijo Rihanna sonriendo

_- Parece una muñeca _– pensaron todos sonriendo a la chica

- No digan eso – susurro Gaby leyendoles la mente a lo que todos asintieron

- Gracias por salvar a toramaru en Rumania – agradeció Endo a lo que Rihanna negó

- No me deben nada – dijo la rubia – solo hice lo que tenia que hacer

- Gracias otra vez – dijo toramaru sonrojado a lo que la rubia asintió

- ¿Dónde están las demás? – pregunto Rihanna a Dayana quien se tenso

- Esto…no lo se – dijo la pelinegra con una gota en la cabeza a lo que la pequeña le miro mal

- Nunca cambiaras – dijo Rihanna en un suspiro – conociendo a Savannah debe de estar en alguna tienda de música

- ¡cierto! – dijo Dayana recordando a lo que a las chicas le salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Layla debe de estar en alguna tienda de animales y Miko debe de estar en alguna tienda electrónica – termino Rihanna a lo que todos le miraron sorprendidos

- Tiene 13 años y es una chica muy lista – dijo Eleanor asintiendo a lo que a todos se les abrieron los ojos como platos

- ¡trece años! – gritaron sorprendidos a lo que Rihanna asintió

- Me adelantaron dos años y ya terminare secundaria – dijo como si nada Rihanna a lo que todos casi se desmayan

- Debe de ser brillante – dijo kazemaru sorprendido

- Y excelente estratega – admiro Valen – solo se le compara Ángela y Miko

- Bueno, busquemos a las demás – dijo Ángela a lo que todos emprendieron la búsqueda

Buscaron en una tienda de música y encontraron a Savannah sin problemas. Genda se quedo hipnotizado por aquella chica, por una vez en la vida sintió sus mejillas arder al ver a una chica tan hermosa. Su cabello era castaño rojizo lacio hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran amarillos verdosos y era muy alta (con 1.70). Usaba una camiseta color verde que decía _kitten_, unos vaqueros ajustados que daban una forma perfecta a sus bien torneadas piernas y unas simples zapatillas. Ella miro interrogante a todos.

- Savannah – saludo Gaby a lo que la nombrada sonrió abrazando a su amiga

- Gaby – dijo Savannah antes de sonreír mas y abrazar a Shion luego a Valen junto a Ángela – están todas aquí

- Claro – dijo Atsumi sonriente – dos semanas sin verte querida amiga

- Dos largas semanas junto a Dayana – dijo en un suspiro la ojiverde a lo que todas rieron

- Hola – saludo genda con una sonrisa – soy kojiro genda

- Un gusto – dijo Savannah sonriendo al ver al chico – soy Savannah Ramírez, es un placer conocerte

- Yo soy Endo Mamoru – dijo Endo sonriente

- Un gusto – dijo la ojiverde divertida

- Ahora sigue Layla – dijo Valen

* * *

Siguieron con la cacería buscando a la siguiente líder, Rihanna había mencionado una tienda de animales. Saliendo de esa tienda encontraron a la última werecat. Rococo la admiro embobado, era alta y con un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Su cabello era marrón junto a unos ojos café y su piel era morena. Ella vestía unos vaqueros y una blusa delicada color blanco junto a unas sandalias amarradas a sus tobillos. Windy dio un codazo a Rococo trayéndolo a la realidad quien parpadeo mientras su amigo reía divertido.

- Ella es Layla Lotus – presento Ariadna antes de abrazar a la chica

- Hola a todos – dijo la joven sonriendo – será un placer conocerlos

- Igual el nuestro – dijo Endo

- Ahora solo falta Miko – dijo Ángela a lo que todos asintieron listos para buscarlas

- Estoy aquí – dijo una voz femenina

Todos voltearon encontrándose con una chica de cabello morado oscuro con reflejos blancos, sus ojos eran un negro intenso mientras su piel era pálida. Llevaba una falda de mezclilla y una camiseta de tirantes morada junto a unas sandalias. Miro divertida a todos antes de detener su mirada en Tachimukai, quien también la miro. Ninguno de los dos lo entendía pero era como si tuvieran alguna conexión.

- Soy Miko Suzuki, un placer – se presento la joven – ahora creo que deberíamos hablar de Dark

- Hola Miko – saludo Ángela tensa – ¿Qué descubriste?

- Pues algo mas increíble de lo que te imaginas Ángela – dijo Miko tragando saliva – se trata del oscuro

- Te refieres a… – dijo horrorizada Ángela junto a las demás jóvenes

- ¿el oscuro? – pregunto tenso Hiroto

- Vengan por aquí – dijo Miko llevándolos hasta un parque casi desierto – la leyenda del oscuro es la mas antigua de todas, solo la conocen el clan Tenebris y el clan lux

- Empieza Miko – dijo asintiendo Ángela nerviosa – ello ya saben de nosotros y aun mas…

- Entendido – dijo Miko tensa – esto ocurrió hace miles de años cuando Vlad recién había cumplido cien años

_¨Vlad como el nuevo creador de los vampiros se llevo la gloria del descubrimiento, solo había convertido a otros seis hombres y contándolo a el eran siete. Pero nuestro rey nunca conto con que el dueño del libro de magia que el obtuvo se enteraría de la verdad. Ese era Lucian, el hechicero oscuro que trajo a la vida a los lycans y werecats. El era un inmortal, pero a diferencia del resto el vivía del sacrificio de almas, por eso cada diez años debía sacrificar a un humano y así viviría otros diez años. Al enterarse de lo que logro Vlad, el mago ardió en envidia y odio. Fue directo hacia el rey de los vampiros y lo mato sin piedad, los otros seis vampiros huyeron ocultándose de Lucian. Los vampiros buscaron un modo de acabar con el oscuro, porque este planeaba quedarse con el mundo, con lo que según el le pertenecía por derecho. Pero no conto con que los vampiros hubieran heredado cada uno un don ligado con la naturaleza, peor aun tampoco pensó que unirían fuerzas con los lycan y los werecats. Juntos, todos acabaron con Lucian, pero no lo podían matar por esta razón lo encerraron en la isla que el creo: la isla de la muerte.¨_

- Esa historia es increíble – dijo Endo emocionado como un niño

- Me alegra que lo pienses porque es real – dijo Miko tensa a lo que todos se asustaron

- Dark hablo de eso – menciono Rihanna – de traer a la vida al poderoso Lucian

- El oscuro juro antes de ser encerrado que se vengaría de todos y obtendría el mundo para el – dijo Desirée con miedo

- Y por lo que sabemos Dark planea volverlo a la vida – dijo Rux nerviosa

- Pero ¿no hay algo que se pueda hacer? – pregunto nerviosa Natsumi

- Solo impedirlo – dijo Alison – la isla de la muerte se ubica en el interior del triangulo de las bermudas

- entonces esa leyenda del triangulo de las bermudas ¿es cierta? – pregunto sorprendido kogure

- el triangulo de las bermudas es rodeado por magia negra – explico Desirée – la magia solo hace que los barcos o aviones que pasan por ahí sean enviados a otros lugares, no mata solo destruye tecnología y borra memorias de los pasajeros, para que no encuentren a Lucian o a la isla de la muerte

- ¿iremos a esa isla? – pregunto con miedo tsunami

- No lo creo – dijo Miko negando con la cabeza – o eso espero

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto goenji mirando a Ángela

- Por ahora actuar como si nada pasara – dijo su novia preocupada

- Luego ya veremos – dijo Layla

* * *

En la noche todos estaban cansados y se fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones. Bueno Ángela había reunido a todas sus amigas en su recamara a lo que todos esperaban lo que diría la pelinegra.

- Te gusta Mark ¿verdad Dayana? – pregunto con picardía Ángela a lo que la nombrada se sonrojo

- No es cierto – dijo sonrojada la pelinegra – como me podría gustar ese pervertido

- Lo mismo decía yo de goenji pero míranos ahora, el es mi novio y mi elegido – dijo de lo mas feliz Ángela

- Eso es diferente – dijo Dayana suspirando

- Pues a mi me gusta genda – dijo como si nada Savannah a lo que todas silbaron sonrojándola – no molesten

- A mi me gusta ese tal Rococo – dijo Layla sonriendo – es mi tipo

- Pues a Miko-chan le gusta Tachimukai – dijo molestando Gaby a lo que la vampiresa se sonrojo con fuerza

- Mentira – dijo muy roja Miko a lo que todas rieron

- Y a Rihanna le gusta toramaru – canturreo Bianca por lo que la rubia le lanzo una almohada – Kyaaaaaa

- Ca-cállate – dijo sonrojada la pequeña werecat

- Dime Rika – llamo Ariadna mirando a la peliazul – a ti te gustaba Ichinose ¿Por qué ahora ni siquiera le miras?

- Por que me canse de sus rechazos – dijo Rika algo triste – me canse de ser yo la que lo persiga y al final el me aleje, es por eso que decidí parar con el

- Pero le quieres – dijo Toko preocupada por su amiga

- No te rindas Rika – dijo Ángela sonriéndole – lucha por el, si lo quieres no le dejes ir

- Tienes razón – dijo la ojigris sonriendo – quiero a Ichinose y luchare por el

- Así se habla – dijo Aki feliz – lo mismo hare por Endo

- Será algo difícil con mi primo pero lo lograras – dijo con una sonrisa Valen a lo que Aki asintió

- Y pues falta buscarles pareja a ustedes – dijo en un suspiro Shion mirando a Natsumi, Fuyuka y Haruna

- Claro porque Toko esta loquita por tsunami – dijo con diversión Atsumi a lo que la pelirosa le lanzo una almohada – ¡hey!

- Y a ti te gusta afuro– contraataco Toko sonrojada haciendo enrojecer a Atsumi

- ¡Toko! – dijo nerviosa Atsumi a lo que todas rieron

- ¿es tu elegido? – pregunto Ángela a lo que Atsumi asintió

- Me dio cuenta hoy – dijo Atsumi nerviosa – me estoy enamorando de el

- Huy esto se pone emocionante – dijeron las chicas antes de reír

* * *

**Segundo día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Ángela entro al cuarto de goenji y este sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla, se acerco y la abrazo antes de besarla con pasión. Ella correspondió enredando su brazos al cuello de el y dejándose llevar. Alguien tosió llamando la atención de la pareja, miraron a fubuki, kazemaru y Endo que sonreían con picardía.

- El amor es algo fastidioso y mas con una bipolar – dijo Endo a lo que los ojos de Ángela se tiñeron de rojo sonriendo con maldad a lo que Endo se asusto

- ¿Eso crees Endo? – pregunto con maldad la chica a lo que Endo retrocedió asustado – ¿Qué soy bipolar?

- Goenji – llamo el portero pero el delantero estaba oculto junto a kazemaru y fubuki entre las camas

- Lo sentimos Endo pero no queremos morir – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa fubuki

- Tengo que vivir por Gaby – dijo kazemaru sonriendo tensamente

- ¡goenji! – lloro Endo a cascaditas – ¡sálvame soy tu amigo! ¡ella es tu novia!

- Lo se Endo pero yo tampoco quiero morir – dijo goenji ocultándose con los otros dos chicos

- ¡no! – grito Endo asustado mientras Ángela se acercaba

Los tres chicos solo escucharon gritos y suplicas, pero ninguno tuvo la valentía….digo la fortaleza de ir a ver que le hacían a Endo. Cuando los ruidos pararon salieron y vieron a Ángela sonriendo y a un Endo en posición fetal meciéndose asustado.

- Ángel de la muerte – pronunciaba el chico – ángel del infierno, maldad, oscuro

- Creo que lo traumaste Ángela – dijo kazemaru con una gota en la cabeza a lo que la pelinegra sonrió de oreja a oreja

- Es lo que les pasara a ustedes – dijo a lo que los tres se tensaron nerviosos – si tu goenji me engañas terminaras peor y si uno de ustedes dos daña a mis amigas terminaran mucho peor

- Comprendido – dijeron los chicos sudando frio

- Ahora llévenlo a un psicólogo – dijo Ángela saliendo bajo la mirada de todos

- ¿Qué te hizo Endo? – pregunto kazemaru preocupado junto a los otros dos

- Vi mi vida correr ante mis ojos – dijo el portero llorando a mares – es mala, es el demonio disfrazado de ángel

- Pero ¿Qué te hizo? – pregunto fubuki a lo que Endo se seco las lagrimas

- No lo querrán saber – dijo con cara de zombi – algún día cuando tenga que cuidar de unos niños no lo lograre

- Mejor no hacer enojar a tu novia bipolar goenji – dijo con temor kazemaru a lo que goenji asintió

- Pero aun así la amo – dijo goenji sonriendo – aunque tal vez algún día ella me mate

- Si la engañas – dijeron fubuki y kazemaru – pobre de ti

- Mejor alistémonos – sugirió Endo temblando aun – nos vamos al siguiente destino en una hora

- Si – dijeron todos alistándose

* * *

**Eso es lo de hoy, algo corto pero salio. Aca va la razon de porque endo se trumo con angela y tambien sobre el oscuro y la isla de la muerte. Y lo de endo me vengue porque siempre interrumpia los casi besos de angela y goenji, se lo merecia. Aqui van las preguntas:**

**¿les gusto el capi?**

**¿la canción quedo bien en el capi? (sinceridad)**

**¿endo se curara algun dia del trauma? **

**¿Mark se llevara mejor con Dayana o volvera a ser un pervertido?**

**¿quieren mas romance?**

**¿endo se merecia el trauma? ¿que le hizo angela? (misterio hasta para mi y yo escribo)**

**Hasta mañana y espero que les haya gustado**


	21. Capitulo 20: México, la primera cita

**hola a todos! se que han habido problemas con el capi de hoy que publique en el otro fic y la verdad no se lo que paso. Pido disculpas pero en serio no se que ocurrio. intare subir los capitulos con mas cuidado, lo prometo. AHORA EL CAPI DE HOY.**_  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 20: México, la primera cita**

_México (México D.F, 11am) _

**Primer día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Ya estaban en el hotel y más o menos llegaron hace una hora, su guía se llamaba José maría Rodríguez. Buena persona pero lo malo era que estaba bajo el control de Dark, tenían que alejarse de el sea como sea. Hiroto tuvo una idea para pasar la tarde, y se la sugirió a los demás chicos. Fueron al cuarto de sus respectivas novias y las invitaron a sus primeras citas en las noches. Ellas aceptaron gustosas, ahora ¿Qué harían para la cita? Buena pregunta se dijeron todos mientras miraban al pelirrojo quien rio sin saber que hacer.

- Gracias Hiroto – dijo molesto goenji

- Hey la idea fue mía – se quejo Hiroto en una mueca – ya vería que haríamos des y yo no lo de ustedes

- Eres un gran amigo – dijo con sarcasmo Midorikawa mientras le lanzaba una almohada

- ¿Qué tal si las llevamos al cine? – sugirió Suzuno a lo que todos sonrieron

- Esperen – dijo fubuki con una gota en la cabeza – ir doce parejas al cine juntas, eso seria extraño

- Muy cierto – dijeron todos con gotas en las cabezas

- Entonces vayamos a nuestro gran consejero – dijo Endo a lo que todos le miraron expectantes – ¡el internet! – todos se cayeron para atrás mientras Endo iba a lo computadora y tecleaba _lugares para ir con tu novia _

- ¡lo tengo! – grito victorioso el portero – puede ser el cine, una cena, a patinar sobre hielo, caminar por la playa, al teatro, al bowling, parque de diversiones, jardines botánicos

- ¡Wow! – dijeron todos impresionados

- Internet nunca nos decepciona – dijo mido a lo que todos asintieron

- Hay mas – dijo Endo leyendo en la pagina web – si elijen el restaurante pueden ir a uno italiano, japoneses, chinos, mexicanos, franceses

- A patinar – dijeron de inmediato fubuki, Atsuya y Suzuno

- El cine – dijeron mido, Kido y Hiroto con sonrisa

- Restaurantes – dijeron fidio, goenji y sakuma

- Bowling – finalizaron Nagumo, kazemaru y fudo

- Bien pues creo que yo llevare a Aki al parque – dijo Endo sonriendo a lo que todos le miraron interrogantes – no pensaron que solo lo hacia por ustedes ¿verdad?

- Mal amigo – dijeron todos con miradas asesinas hacia el capitán del Raimon

- Yo los acompaño al cine – dijo Ichinose sonriendo – invitare a Rika

- Pues yo llevare a Atsumi a la playa – dijo Terumi sonriendo

- Buen plan para decirle tus sentimientos – dijo Endo leyendo la computadora – seria mas romántico en la noche, bajo la luz de la luna y en una cena

- No te pases Endo – dijeron todos con gotas en las cabezas

* * *

_**Patinaje sobre hielo**_

Las tres parejas se alistaron poniéndose sus patines. Fubuki miro preocupado a Ariadna después de todo, el si sabia patinar igual que Atsuya o Suzuno pero no sabia si su novia podía hacerlo. Tal vez le podía enseñar si no sabía.

- Ariadna ¿sabes pati…? – intento decir el peligris

Pero fue detenido al ver como Ariadna entraba en la pista de patinaje empezando a patinar sin problemas, incluso hacia piruetas y saltos. Fubuki le miro sorprendido antes de sonreír e ir junto a ella. Atsuya y Alison entraron patinando juntos, ella rio mientras avanzaba mas rápido que el. Por ultimo Aura entro junto a Suzuno, la rubia no lo hacia espectacular pero al menos sabia lo que hacia. En un momento las chicas se alejaron de ellos, justo en ese instante varias chicas rodearon al trió pidiendo atenciones para ellas. Ariadna busco con la mirada a fubuki y sintió aullar a su loba de enojo en cuanto lo vio con otras mujeres, Aura en vez tuvo que controlar a su gata que quería arañar y matar a esas descaradas. Alison se acerco enojada junto a las otras dos antes de meterse entre el tumulto de admiradores y cada una coger a sus respectivo novio.

- Es mío – gruño Ariadna sorprendiendo a fubuki por su enojo – ahora lárguense de aquí o no respondo

- Largo – dijo con peligro en la voz Alison mientras agarra el brazo de Atsuya quien sonrió divertido ante sus celos

- El es mío – siseo enojada Aura mientras besaba a fuusuke en la mejilla y lo abrazaba mas

Las fans se voltearon enojadas antes de fulminar con la mirada a las tres chicas, se fueron hacia otros lugares. Ariadna miro a fubuki quien le sonrió divertido a lo que ella arqueo una ceja aun enojada. Atsuya rio mientras suzuno veía divertido a su novia.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron las tres chicas a lo que sus novios sonrieron

- C-E-L-O-S-A-S – deletrearon antes de reír divertidos por los celos de sus chicas

- Cállense –gruñeron ellas antes de darse la vuelta e irse alejándose de ellos

- ¡Ariadna! – llamo fubuki parando de reír antes de verla preocupado y seguirla – ¡espera! ¡era una broma! ¡te amo!

- ¡Alison! – llamo Atsuya tenso para luego seguirla – ¡no lo dije adrede sabes que te quiero!

- ¡Aura! – dijo horrorizado Suzuno antes de ir por su novia – ¡no me dejes! ¡te amo mucho!

Las chicas les ignoraron mientras continuaban patinando sin siquiera mirarlos, a lo que ellos suspiraron preocupados. Al parecer habían arruinado la primera cita.

* * *

_**En el cine**_

Las cuatro parejas entraron al cine. Rika veía como las chicas abrazaban a sus novios y se reían de los malos chistes que ellos hacían. Ella miro a Ichinose y el le brindo una sonrisa sonrojándola, estaba muy feliz ya que el le invito a una cita cuádruple. Claro el problema era que en la cita vería a las parejas besarse en lugar de prestar atención a la película.

- ¿Qué veremos? – pregunto Desirée a Hiroto a lo que el sonrió

- Eso lo deciden ustedes – dijo mido con diversión

- Pues… – dijo Valen viendo las películas y sonriendo al ver una de terror – esa – dijo señalando la que decía Saw V (quede traumada al verla así que no la recomiendo)

- E-esa – dijeron nerviosos Hiroto, Midorikawa, Ichinose y kido a lo que las chicas asienten

- ¿no es para mayores? – pregunto Midorikawa esperanzado a que le dijeran que si

- No es para 14 a mas – dijo Rux sonriente a lo que los chicos palidecieron (es para mayores pero quiero traumarlos)

- Voy a comprar las entradas – dijo kido resignado

- Voy por las palomitas – dijo Ichinose tragando saliva al igual que Hiroto – y las bebidas

- Por que la vida es cruel – dijo Midorikawa con cascaditas en los ojos

Entraron a ver la película, sentándose en parejas mientras los créditos empezaban. Apareció un hombre y el terror empezó cuando para liberarse comenzó a triturarse las manos. Ichinose palideció mientras Rika comía las palomitas y bebía la soda, mientras tanto Midorikawa solo rogaba porque terminara todo ya. Hiroto veía caer la sangre y sintió como se iba a desmayar pronto, kido solo se maldijo por usar sus gafas. Con ellas veía mil veces mejor y peor para el al ver tanta matanza.

- Kido ¿estas bien? – pregunto Valen preocupado por su novio a lo que el asintió

- Todo va bien – mintió el chico cuando hubo mas masacre y el trago saliva

- Mido-chan no te ves bien – dijo Rux preocupada al ver que el peliverde tenia un tic en el ojo

- Hiroto estas pálido – dijo Desirée mirando a un Hiroto que parecía papel

- Estoy bien – dijo como zombi ya que tenia nauseas al ver tanta muerte

- Ichinose ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto Rika a lo que el asintió mareado por ver mas muertes y rogando que todo acabara ya

- ¿Cuánto dura? – pregunto con miedo Hiroto

- Dura unos 96 minutos – dijo Desirée a lo que todos los chicos quisieron llorar por su mala suerte – vamos exactamente veinte minutos

- ¿Por qué a mí? – dijeron con cascaditas en los ojos cuando otra muerte ocurrió – ¡no!

* * *

_**Pizzería**_

Las tres parejas llegaron a una pizzería mientras todos los hombres miraban a las bellas vampiresas con los ojos libidinosos. Los chicos gruñeron pegándose mas a sus novias mientras se dirigían a sus asientos. Los tres jalaron las sillas ofreciéndoselas a sus novias quienes sonrieron sentándose.

- Muy caballeroso – dijo con diversión Rafaela a lo que fidio le guiño un ojo

- Solo por ti – dijo el italiano a lo que ella sonrió sonrojándose

- ¿Qué vamos a pedir? – pregunto Ángela a goenji quien le sonrió

- Que tal una americana o hawaiana – sugirió el pelicrema a lo que ella asintió antes de reír

- Saben que no comemos mucho ¿verdad? – pregunto divertida Eleanor a lo que sakuma asintió

- Pero romper la dieta no matara a nadie – dijo con diversión sakuma

- Muy cierto – dijo ella divertida

- Aunque le tengo algo de fobia a la comida italiana – dijo Rafaela mirando a fidio quien rio nervioso

- Te dijimos que fue un accidente lo de quemar tu comida – dijo fidio nervioso

- Eso espero – dijo Rafaela sacándole la lengua lo que el rio cuando llego el camarero

- ¿Qué pedirán? – pregunto el a lo que fidio ordeno – entendido, esperaran diez minutos

- Bien – dijo sakuma sonriendo antes de mirar a Eleanor y tomar su mano

Justo en ese momento se pararon tres jóvenes dirigiéndose a la mesa de las parejas. Les miraron interrogantes hasta que uno cogió la mano de Ángela, goenji gruño y se la aparto de un manotazo mientras la pelinegra fulminaba con la mirada al tipejo ese.

- No toques a mi novia – dijo el pelicrema enojado a lo que el chico rio

- Pues yo la veo algo aburrida así que vine a hacerle compañía – dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo

- La verdad es que me aburre escucharte – dijo Ángela enojada – ahora lárgate

- No – dijo el amigo del chico mientras jalaba del brazo a Rafaela – nos iremos pero si ustedes vienen con nosotros preciosuras

- ¡SUELTALA! – grito fidio empujando al chico tras lo cual este le dio un golpe en el ojo al italiano y cuando intento volverlo a hacer el chico esquivo con agilidad

- ¡fidio! – dijo Raf horrorizada mientras otro de los chicos tomaba la mano de Eleanor

- Ven te divertirás – insistió el chico a lo que sakuma le empujo

Los tres chicos empezaron a pelearse con los tres futbolistas, Ángela miraba como se repartían los golpes hasta que se canso junto a sus amigas. La pelinegra cogió al que oso tocarle la mano y lo aventó contra una mesa al igual que lo hicieron las otras dos vampiresas con los amigos del primero. Todos miraban a las tres chicas cuando auras demoniacas las rodearon, sus novios tragaron saliva y luego sonrieron esperando lo que harían.

- ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡¿SABES ACASO CUANTOS JODIDOS DIAS TUVE QUE ESPERAR PARA QUE GOENJI ME INVITARA A UNA CITA?! ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATARE SI TE VUELVES A CERCAR A MI! ¡Y PEOR SI LE VUELVES A TOCAR UN CABELLO A MI CHICO! – grito Ángela enojada mientras todos se asustaban ante su lado demoniaco

- L-lo siento – tartamudeo el chico con miedo

- ¡TU MALDITO LO SIENTO NO REPARARA LA CITA QUE ME ARRUINASTE! – grito Rafaela tomando a uno de los chicos por el cuello de la camiseta

- ¡TE MATARE! – gruño Eleanor mientras sus ojos cambiaban a rojos y se acercaba a uno de los chicos

- ¡ayuda! – suplicaron los chicos llorando a cascaditas mientras el resto de la gente miraban hacia otros lados para no morir y otros grababan para futuras generaciones

- ¿lo hacemos? – pregunto fidio con lastima por los pobres chicos a lo que sakuma negó con la cabeza y goenji suspiro

- Ángela, no te preocupes mañana podemos volver a salir – dijo goenji sonriendo a su novia

- ¿lo prometes? – pregunto la chica feliz a lo que goenji asintió – entonces bien

- Vamos Raf, prometo que yo te cocinare bien cuando volvamos a Japón – dijo fidio abrazando a su chica quien les sonrió

- ¿lo prometes? – pregunto Raf a lo que el asintió

- Eleanor te prometo que iremos al parque de diversiones en compensación por la cita de hoy – dijo sonriéndole sakuma a su chica, a quien le brillaron los ojos asintiendo

- Su-sus pizzas están listas – dijo el camarero con miedo – puedo sugerir que coman afuera es una hermosa noche

- Claro – dijeron las chicas saliendo mientras todos las miraban asustados

- Ustedes son hombres valientes – dijo el camarero dándoles las pizzas – y les ruego que no vuelvan por aquí

- No se preocupe no lo haremos – dijo goenji recibiendo las pizzas y sacando el dinero para pagarles

- ¡no! – grito el hombre horrorizado – la casa invita, solo váyanse

- Pues gracias – dijo fidio con una gota en la cabeza

- Bueno nos ahorramos el dinero – dijo sakuma riendo nervioso

* * *

_**Bowling**_

Kazemaru, Gaby y los demás llegaron al bowling antes de dividirse en dos equipos. Chicos vs. Chicas, ellos pactaron que no serian tan rudos con sus novias a lo que ellas bufaron antes de darles la espalda.

- Seremos buenos – prometió fudo a lo que Shion sonrió

- Quieres apostar a que les podemos ganar sin problemas – dijo divertida Shion a lo que fudo bufo

- Aceptamos – dijo el pelimarrón a lo que Nagumo asintió mientras kazemaru suspiraba rendido

- Si perdemos seremos sus esclavas – dijo con una sonrisa Bianca a lo que los chicos sonrieron – pero si ustedes pierden nos servirán

- Me parece justo – dijo kazemaru a lo que Gaby rio

- Que empiece el juego – dijo la castaña

El juego empezó, los chicos sabían jugar y tiraban bien pero se quedaron mudos cuando las chicas sin dificultad alguna derribaban todos los pinos. Cada vez que acumulaban puntos les guiñaban los ojos a los chicos o les mandaban besos volados. Ellos se sonrojaban antes de gruñir frustrados y maldecirse por apostar.

- ¿Listos para perder? – pregunto divertida Gaby a lo que kazemaru negó

- Esto no acaba aun – dijo el peliazul a lo que Nagumo asintió

- ¡no perderemos! – dijo el pelirrojo con seguridad

- Lo mismo decían en el partido que ganamos – recordó con burla Bianca a lo que ellos se congelaron

- Mejor esforcémonos mas – dijo con miedo fudo a lo que sus amigos asintieron

* * *

_**Parque**_

Endo caminaba junto a Aki por el parque bajo la luz de la luna. Ella le sonreía igual que el, una cita tranquila y alejada de toda locura. Mientras tanto se sentaron en unas bancas mirando las estrellas del cielo.

- son bonitas ¿no? – pregunto Endo a lo que Aki asintió con una sonrisa

- son hermosas – dijo la peliverde – ¿como tomas lo de Valen y kido?

- Bien – dijo Endo encogiéndose de hombros – después de todo ambos se quieren pero temo por la salud psicológica de el

- Buen punto – dijo Aki con una sonrisa nerviosa – ¿y de los demás chicos?

- Solo pienso que son fuertes al haberse enamorado de chicas bipolares y capaces de cometer homicidio – dijo con miedo Endo a lo que Aki asintió

- ¿Qué opinas del viaje? – le pregunto la gerente a lo que el sonrió

- Pues dejando de lado a Dark pienso que es una excelente oportunidad – dijo Endo antes de sonrojarse – tengo que decirte algo Aki

- ¿Qué? – pregunto la chica curiosa

- Me he enamorado de ti Aki – dijo Endo sonrojado a lo que Aki se sonrojo – ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Claro Endo – dijo sonriente la chica antes de abrazarlo y con timidez ambos se besaron

Fue un beso corto y tierno, representando el amor que ambos se tenían. Cuando se separaron el la varazo y ella correspondió con una sonrisa tímida. Al final el viaje si había resultado bueno, claro aunque Dark estuviera metido en todo eso.

* * *

_**Playa**_

Atsumi caminaba junto a Terumi por la arena mientras la noche les acompañaba. Ella miro interrogante al chico mientras el sonreía conduciéndola a una sorpresa en la cual se paso toda la tarde preparando. La chica se sorprendió al ver una mesa junto a un par de sillas y a su alrededor varias velas que iluminaban la oscura noche. Miro al chico y este le condujo para que tomaran asiento, le ofreció el asiento como todo un caballero y ella sonrió con ternura antes de sentarse.

- Es hermoso afuro – dijo feliz la peliazul – es perfecto

- Pues me alegro que te guste porque me pase toda la tarde arreglándolo para ti – dijo el con una sonrisa – y la comida esta caliente, gracias a que Dylan la trajo de un restaurante, enserio le debo una al americano – a lo que ella rio

- Gracias – dijo ella cuando termino de reír – nadie nunca había hecho algo tan hermoso por mi

- Pues me alegra ser el primero – dijo afuro sonriendo _y el único_ pensó

- Es pasta – dijo sonriendo ella – me gusta esto

- Un alivio – dijo el a lo que ella rio mientras empezaban a comer

Ambos comían mientras charlaban y unas que otras veces mirándose con intensidad. En verdad se querían pero la cosa era decírselo al otro. Cuando terminaron de comer se levantaron para luego sentarse a ver las olas de mar.

- Es una salida muy linda – dijo Atsumi a lo que el le tomo de la mano con delicadeza

- Atsumi quiero decirte algo – dijo el chico a lo que ella le miro

- ¿Qué pasa afuro? – pregunto la chica

- Quiero decirte que me he enamorado de ti – dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la chica antes de sonreír – y se que solo te conozco once días, pero ya te amo y lo digo muy en serio

- ¿aunque sea una vampiresa y casi te mato hace unos día? – pregunto ella a lo que el sonrió asintiendo

- Te amo Atsumi Yamamoto ¿sientes lo mismo por mi? – pregunto el a lo que ella sonrió mas

- ¿tu que crees? – pregunto ella acercándose al chico antes de tomarlo de las mejillas y besarlo

El sonrió contra sus labios antes de corresponder con ansias de más. Ella le rodeo con sus brazos mientras se dejaba llevar por su apasionado beso, cuanta mas pasión hubo mas sonrojados se ponían. Hasta que el oxigeno se hizo necesario tuvieron que separarse con sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Me alegrara ser tu novia Terumi – dijo ella feliz a lo que el le beso la coronilla con cariño – te amo

- También yo – dijo el antes de volverla a besar

* * *

_**HOTEL DE ESTANCIA DE LOS EQUIPOS**_

Mark caminaba por los pasillos aburrido cuando escucho un sollozo, se sorprendió antes de seguir los ruidos y quedar frente a la puerta de Dayana. Considero irse y dejarla pero sentía que debía ayudarla. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a la chica en un rincón con la cabeza entre las piernas mientras lloraba con fuerza. Se acerco con cuidado cuando ella levanto los ojos que estaban rojos e hinchados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella a lo que el americano le miro preocupado

- Te escuche sollozar y no pude evitar venir – dijo el chico – ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, ahora vete – dijo ella parándose dándole la espalda – no necesito que un hombre me consuele

- Solo estoy preocupado por ti – dijo el chico a lo que ella bufo molesta

- Ustedes los hombres solo ven por ustedes no les importamos en lo mas mínimo – dijo Dayana a lo que Mark se enojo

- No entiendo que tienes contra lo hombres pero no todos somos iguales – dijo el pelidorado tras lo cual ella cayo

Mark abrió los ojos como platos al ver como la chica comenzaba a brillar antes de cambiar a su forma felina. Frente a el ahora se encontraba una hembra guepardo pequeña y de brillantes ojos amarillos como el citrino. El felino se subió a la cama y miro a Mark. El solo avanzo con cuidado antes de sentarse al lado del animal, ella apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de el. Mark solo sonrió acariciando al animal en silencio. No entendía porque pero Dayana tenia repulsión a los hombres, pero el lo descubriría pronto.

* * *

Dylan y los demás vieron llegar a sus amigos con diferentes rostros. Fubuki, Atsuya y Suzuno estaban deprimidos porque el patinaje termino fatal ya que las chicas les ignoraron por el resto de la noche. Hiroto, Midorikawa, Ichinose y kido llegaron temblando y diciendo cosas como el próximo en morir seré yo o no apaguen la luz. Goenji, fidio y sakuma sonreían diciendo que era un alivio que sus novias fueran bipolares ya que traían beneficios a la hora de pagar las cosas. Mientras Nagumo, kazemaru y fudo venían horrorizados ya que perdieron la apuesta y ahora pagarían las consecuencias.

- Fue la peor noche de nuestras vidas – dijo Atsuya horrorizado

- La tuya – dijo fudo en una mueca – apostamos con Shion, Bianca y Gabriela ahora perdimos y somos sus esclavos

- Eso es malo – dijo tsunami con compasión

- Nosotros vimos la película mas horrible del mundo – dijo Hiroto temblando aun – no se como alguien pudo ver saw 1, 2, 3, 4 y llegar vivo a la cinco

- Bueno al menos la comida fue gratis – dijo fidio feliz

- Pero tienes un ojo morado – dijo con burla Gianluca a lo que el ojiazul chasqueo la lengua

- Pues yo ya soy novio de Aki – dijo feliz Endo

- Y yo de Atsumi – dijo afuro feliz antes de sonreír a Dylan – te debo una Dylan

- Luego te la cobro – dijo el de gafas sonriendo

- Al parecer fueron buenas primeras citas para algunos y malas para otros – dijo toramaru con una gota en la cabeza mientras veía a los pobres que vieron saw 5 y quedaron traumados – enserio no quiero ver esa película

- Ni yo – dijeron todos antes de que retrocedieran asustados

* * *

**Segundo día estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Bajaron a desayunar con normalidad mientras algunos de los chicos seguían traumados con la película de ayer y otros rogaban disculpas a sus novias que solo les ignoraban. Mark miro a Dayana y esta esquivo la mirada del americano aun nerviosa por lo de ayer. Rihanna miro a toramaru y aparto la vista sonrojada, después de todo sentía algo especial por este chico. Toramaru miro a Rihanna y se sonrojo a lo que tsunami rio palmeándole la espalda.

- Te echaremos una mano toramaru – dijo con una sonrisa el surfista a lo que el peliazul se sonrojo con fuerza

- Sempai baje la voz – rogo el mas joven haciendo reír al pelirosa

- No te avergüences después de todo muchos pasaron lo mismo que tu – dijo tsunami señalando a con la mirada a goenji y a los demás chicos – y mírales ahora, son felices bueno casi todos – dijo con una gota en la cabeza al ver a fubuki rogando una disculpa – por eso no enojes a tu novia

- Si – dijo toramaru asintiendo mientras veía a Atsuya rogar a Alison

- Bueno nos vamos en dos horas a Canadá así que a alistar el equipaje – dijo feliz Endo mientras Aki le abrazaba a lo que todos les miraron con picardía sonrojándolos

- Huy, huy tortolitos – dijeron todos sonrojándolos mas antes de comenzar a reír por sus expresiones

* * *

_Rusia (Moscú, 7.00pm)_

El pelinegro miraba el libro de magia negra que tenia en manos antes de sonreír, un poco mas y pronto liberaría al oscuro, al gran Lucian. Pero primero tenia que llevar a las chicas a la isla de la muerte y tenia que ser en la luna roja. Para eso faltaban dos semanas exactamente. Dos semanas para liberar al oscuro. Aunque podría divertirse desde ahora. Marco el numero de teléfono cuando alguien contesto.

- Remi – dijo el pelinegro – necesito que tu y los demás reúnan a los hermanos y mejores amigos de esas niñas, usen la magia si es necesario y llévenlos a la isla de la muerte

- ¿para que maestro? – contesto la voz del francés desde la otra línea

- Porque admiraremos el mejor torneo de futbol que jamás hayas visto – dijo el pelinegro riendo

- Entendido – dijo Remi

- Y también quiero que en una semana lleves a los mejores equipos del mundo a la isla de la muerte, eso incluye a los amigos de esos huérfanos y los del Raimon, los quiero a todos ¿entendido? – sentencio el hombre

- Entendido Dark – finalizo Remi la llamada

- Pronto la diversión comenzara, y aun mas ahora que pelearan contra su propia sangre – dijo antes de reírse con maldad

Pronto comenzaría la batalla final, una batalla de la cual el destino del mundo se jugaría. Porque si el oscuro volvía a la vida, todos estarían en grave peligro. Nadie se salvaría y las desgracias recaerían en el mundo entero. Al parecer ya era la hora de la verdad.

* * *

**bien eso es lo que logre. Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿les gustaron las citas?**

**¿las chicas perdonaran a fubuki, atsuya y suzuno?**

**¿la pelicula fue muy fuerte para los chicos? ¿quieren que vean otra peli de la saga saw? (chicos:!NO!)**

**¿cual sera la tortura de fudo, kazemaru y nagumo?**

**¿mark descubrira lo que le ocurrio a bianca?**

**¿algun dia los chicos dejaran de temer por culpa de saw 5?**

**bien me voy, adiosito**


	22. Capitulo 21: Canadá, ahora te amo

**holis! Aqui esta el capitulo que logre hacer hoy. Se que tambien esperan el capitulo 4 de entre el odio y el amor, pero primero quiero subir dos capitulos mas de este y luego subire el otro o sino pasado mañana subire el otro capitulo. Siento si me demorare pero no me alcanza mucho el tiempo y este fic ya lo voy a terminar para dedicarme solo al otro. Creo que solo seran treita capis y cierro el fic: del odio al amor solo hay un paso**

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Canadá, ahora te amo **

_Canadá (Toronto, 8.00 am)_

**Primer día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Mark miro divertido a fubuki, Atsuya y a Suzuno. Los gemelos estaban deprimidos porque al parecer sus novias aun seguían enojadas mientras el albino sonreía ya que su chica le perdono, claro a cambio de que ninguna otra chica se le acercara.

- Vamos chicos verán que pronto les volverán a hablar – dijo Endo animando a los gemelos, estos ni le miraron ya que estaban en una esquina deprimidos

- Ya se les pasara – dijo goenji encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Qué hay de ustedes? – pregunto Dylan mirando a kazemaru, fudo y Nagumo quien le miraron con horror

- Nos llevaran de compras – dijo con cascaditas en los ojos Nagumo – sabes como son las mujeres eligiendo ropa

- Mi mas sentido pésame – dijo tsunami poniéndole una mano en el hombro a kazemaru quien solo asintió

- Siento lastima por ustedes – dijo en una mueca Mark cuando los ojos del trió de esclavos se iluminaron

- Entonces ven con nosotros – pidió fudo a lo que Mark retrocedió

- No estoy tan desesperado por morir – dijo Mark con miedo – y mas con sus novias bipolares

- No son bipolares – se quejaron todos los chicos para luego pensarlo mejor – no, si lo son

- Ven Mark – rogo Nagumo – igual ira Ichinose porque estará Rika, si quieres lleva a Dylan y a Domon pero no nos dejes solos

- ¿Qué dices Dylan? – pregunto el pelidorado a lo que su amigo asintió – ¿Domon?

- Bien – dijo el ojinegro

- ¿alguien más quiere venir? – pregunto en ruego kazemaru a lo que todos se fueron – ¿Edgar?

- Solo por ayudar a las ladys – dijo el ingles rendido

- Este será un día divertido – dijo Endo riendo a lo que goenji asintió sonriendo

* * *

Mark, Dylan, Edgar, Domon e Ichinose veían con lastima como el trió de esclavos cargaban un montón de bolsas. Shion vio otra tienda de ropa y corrió junto a Bianca, Rika y Gaby para comprar más. Los chicos lloraron sabiendo que cargarían más cosas, Edgar les animo con la mano para que siguieran.

- Morirán en un rato mas – dijo como si nada Dylan a lo que Mark asintió

- Recién empiezan – dijo Dayana encogiéndose de hombros – acostumbran a comprar mas así que échenle ganas

- ¡no! – dijeron llorando a cascadas fudo, kazemaru y Nagumo

Mark miro a la pelinegra y esta le esquivo la mirada para hablar con Edgar. No entendía porque ella le ignoraba de ese modo, primero le gustaba pelear con el ahora hacia todo lo posible por alejarse de el. ¿Acaso las mujeres no se decidían? Buena pregunta, se dijo en su mente mientras volvía a mirar a Dayana.

- Mark – llamo Dylan divertido a lo que su mejor amigo le miro – sabes que no haz parado de mirar a Dayana ¿verdad?

- No le entiendo – dijo el pelidorado enojado – primero peleamos y ahora me ignora

- Y…– dijo Nagumo mirando al chico – si no te gustaba pelear con ella ahora que no lo hacen deberías estar feliz

- Lo estoy – se quejo el americano mintiendo

- Pues no te ves muy feliz – dijo Domon mirándole

- Mark ¿te gusta Dayana? – pregunto kazemaru sorprendido a lo que el pelidorado se sonrojo

- No – negó con rapidez a lo que el peliazul sonrió

- También decía eso pero mírame ahora, estoy enamorado de Gaby – dijo el ojiavellana sonriendo

- Eso es diferente – se quejo el americano tras lo cual todos rieron mientras veían a Dayana reír junto a Edgar a lo que Mark apretó los puños

- Estas celoso – dijo Dylan con picardía a lo que el ojiaguamarina bufo dándole la espalda a la escena

* * *

Dayana rio mientras veía a Edgar, este le sonrió con diversión. El le acababa de contar una de sus experiencias en Inglaterra muy cómica. Este chico le caía bien, a diferencia de otros era amable, caballeroso y un buen amigo. Hubiera deseado que el fuera su elegido, pero el destino le dio a otro chico y ese era Mark kruger.

- ¿te gusta Mark? – pregunto con una sonrisa Edgar a lo que Dayana se sonrojo

- No es lo que parece – dijo Dayana negando con las manos haciendo reír a Edgar

- Deberías luchar por el – dijo el ingles tras lo cual Dayana guardo silencio preocupándolo – ¿dije algo malo?

- No – dijo ella negando con la cabeza – solo recordé algo

- Malo ¿verdad? – pregunto el a lo que ella asintió

- Digamos que mi hermana no tuvo una buena experiencia con los hombres – dijo Dayana suspirando

- ¿Cuántas hermanas tienes? – pregunto Edgar a lo que ella sonrió

- Tengo dos hermanas y dos hermanos – dijo en una sonrisa Dayana a lo que el silbo

- ¿eres la menor de todos? – pregunto interesado el ingles a lo que ella asintió

- La mayor tiene 28 años, le sigue mi otro hermano de 24, y los mellizos 16 – le conto Dayana sonriendo

- Ya veo así que supongo que la que tuvo problemas fue tu hermana mayor – dijo Edgar a lo que ella asintió – sabes no por eso tienes que cerrarte a conocer al amor

- No creo en el amor – dijo la pelinegra a lo que Edgar señalo a el trió de esclavos junto a sus novias – ellos son diferentes

- No – dijo Edgar sonriéndole – ellos también tuvieron problemas al comienzo por lo que me conto tsunami pero al final se llevaron bien y míralos se aman ahora

- No quiero amar – susurro Dayana con tristeza – no quiero terminar lastimada como Carla

- Pero si no lo intentas no sabrás que pasara – animo Edgar – puede que a tu hermana le haya ido mal pero eso no significa que lo mismo te pasara a ti, quieres a Mark muy en el fondo pero tienes miedo de admitirlo y eso esta mal Dayana porque te niegas algo muy hermoso

- Sabes – murmuro Dayana divertida – me gustaría que tu hubieras sido mi elegido, pero mi destino era Mark

- Gracias por el elogio – dijo con diversión Edgar

- ¡hey! – llamo Mark algo fastidiado por la cercanía de esos dos – ¿vienen o se quedan?

- Vamos – dijo Edgar comenzando a caminar con Dayana

* * *

Toramaru bajaba las escaleras cuando se encontró con Rihanna, ella le miro para después apartar la mirada sonrojada al igual que el joven futbolista. Tenia que admitir que estaba enamorado de la werecat desde que ella le salvo la vida. Tal vez algunos creían que era por agradecimiento, pero no, había algo mas que lo unía a ella.

- Hola toramaru – saludo con timidez la rubia

- Hola Rihanna – dijo el chico sonrojándose – ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien – dijo ella nerviosa – sabes ya me tengo que ir, te veo luego

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo la rubia ya se había ido. El suspiro rendido, tal vez ella ni siquiera le veía como un amigo. Sintió como alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro, volteo la mirada y vio a goenji que solo le sonrió.

- Algunas veces las mujeres son complicadas – dijo el delantero – pero no te rindas

- No le intereso – dijo el peliazul triste – ¿no vio que huyo de mi?

- Tal vez porque no sabe como expresarse – sugirió goenji – no te rindas toramaru, si la quieres lucha por ella

- La conozco hace unos días – dijo el chico – pero siento que la conozco de mas tiempo – justo se escucho una conversación

- Lo siento enserio Alison – dijo Atsuya caminando junto a su novia – no quise hacerte enojar

- Pues lo hiciste – contesto enojada la de mechas azules – encima que enfrento a varias estúpidas diciendo que eres mío, tu solo te ríes

- Pero Alison – suplico el pelirosa mientras goenji y toramaru le miraban con lastima

- Bien te perdono – dijo la chica suspirando antes de sonreír – no puedo seguir molesta contigo

- Me alegro – dijo el menor de los fubuki antes de abrazarla y besarla mientras los mirones volteaban dándoles privacidad

- Me siento como un si les estuviéramos espiando – se quejo toramaru con una gota en la cabeza a lo que goenji asintió

* * *

Genda caminaba por el patio cuando vio a Savannah hablando con un chico, el portero sintió un enojo grande al ver a la werecat con otro hombre. El chico le sonrió con coquetería y ella rio mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba de el. Genda se intento esconder pero ella igual l vio y se acerco a el con una sonrisa.

- Hola genda – dijo ella sonriendo – ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien – dijo el chico sonrojado para luego recordar al chico anterior – ¿Quién era el chico de hace un momento?

- Uno de los huéspedes del hotel – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros – me pidió salir y me negué así que estuvo insistiendo un rato

- ¿siempre te pasa lo mismo? – pregunto genda con tono celoso a lo que ella asintió sonriendo

- ¿tienes que hacer algo mañana? – pregunto ella a lo que el negó con la cabeza

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – pregunto el portero curioso

- ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana? – pregunto Savannah sonriendo a lo que el se sonrojo

- Claro – dijo el a lo que ella sonrió mas antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

- Te espero a las siete entonces – dijo la chica antes de continuar su camino dejando a un genda muy sonrojado

* * *

Fubuki abrazo a Ariadna y esta suspiro antes de sonreír y besarle con pasión. No podía seguir enojada con su novio y menos cuando el le ponía esas caritas de cachorro abandonado. Se separo de los labios de el antes de que el los volviera a unir. Se abrazo mas a el hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

- Te extrañe – dijo el antes de mirarle preocupado – no me gusta que te enojes conmigo

- A mi tampoco me gusta pelearme contigo – dijo Ariadna pegando su frente a la de el – aunque debo admitir que esas chicas saben elegir a un chico muy lindo

- ¿soy lindo? – pregunto el peligris divertido

- Muy lindo principito – dijo ella divertida antes de volverlo a besar – me gusta decirte así, eres mi príncipe

- Pues tu eres mi loba blanca – dijo el antes de besarla rápidamente – aunque eres mas mi cachorrita

- Bien principito – dijo Ariadna antes de pensar en algo

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto fubuki preocupado

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior – lo tengo de hace días

- ¿Desirée ha visto algo? – pregunto el a lo que la pelicafe negó

- Solo espero que lo que se avecina no sea muy malo – dijo ella preocupada

- Calma Ariadna veraz que todo ira bien – dijo fubuki tras lo cual ella asintió

- Eso espero – dijo ella antes de abrazarlo

* * *

**Segundo día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Ya era de noche y genda se alistaba para ir a su cita con Savannah, trataba de pensar en todos los consejos que le dio a sakuma, kido y fudo. El podía, estaba en verdad interesado en la ojiverde pero estaba nervioso por que no sabia que hacer. Salió de su cuarto y vio que afuera le esperaba Savannah con unos sencillos vaqueros, una blusa y unas delicadas sandalias. El se sonrojo y se acerco a ella, le devolvió la mirada y la joven se sonrojo.

- Te ves bien – dijo ella sonrojada a lo que el sonrió

- Tu también – dijo genda tras lo cual le ofreció la mano – ¿vamos?

- Claro – dijo ella tomándole la mano con una sonrisa – planeaba que fuéramos al parque a dar un paseo

- Con gusto – dijo el sonriendo

* * *

Dayana salió de su cuarto y fue al de Mark tocando la puerta. Esta se abrió y fue recibida por un sorprendido Dylan, la chica le dijo que llamara a Mark porque tenia que hablar con el. El americano le sonrió y dijo que ahora lo traía, momentos después salió Mark y le miro esperando. Ella suspiro antes de mirarle con disculpas en los ojos.

- Siento haberte abofeteado la primera vez que te conocí – dijo ella sonrojada mientras el se sorprendía – fui grosera y mala al juzgarte cuando todo había sido un accidente, te pido disculpas también por mi comportamiento de hace tres días

- No es necesario – intento decir el pero ella negó con la cabeza

- Hable mal de los hombres e incluso de ti cuando solo querías ayudarme y lo lamento en serio –volvió a decir ella

- Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué no te agradan los hombres? – pregunto el a lo que ella rio con amargura

- Mi hermana Carla estuvo casada por cinco años con un hombre que le pegaba diariamente – dijo Dayana con tristeza – ella creyó amarlo y se dejo maltratar, por culpa de su esposo ella perdió al bebe que esperaba incluso mi madre le daba consejos para que no se divorciara

- Lo lamento – dijo el americano triste – ninguna mujer debería ser maltratada pero yo creí que no habían divorcios en sus razas

- No los hay si en caso esa persona fuera tu elegido, el caso de mi hermana fue diferente ya que se caso con un werecat macho por elección de mis padres – explico la pelinegra – en verdad siento haberte tratado mal

- No te preocupes – dijo Mark sonriendo antes de darle la mano – ¿empezamos de nuevo?

- Con gusto – dijo Dayana estrechándole la mano

- Bueno – dijo Dylan saliendo junto a Domon e Ichinose – ¿íbamos a ver una película vienes?

- Claro – dijo Dayana sonriendo – ¿puedo ir por Rika y Edgar?

- Por Rika si – dijo feliz Ichinose

- No tienes que traer a Edgar – dijo enojado Mark

- Es un buen amigo mío además el insistió en que te pidiera disculpas – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo – vuelvo en unos minutos – ella se fue sin escuchar la respuesta de Mark

- Al parecer estas celoso – dijo Dylan sonriendo mas

- Cállate – dijo Mark sonrojado

La pelinegra regreso acompañado de Edgar y la peliazul. Rika sonrió entrando al cuarto junto a Ichinose mientras Mark fulminaba con la mirada a Edgar, este solo rio nervioso. Dylan busco una película cuando se acerco Dayana y sonrió jalando una de terror.

- Hay que ver saw 1 – dijo la chica enseñando la película tras lo cual Rika asintió feliz mientras Ichinose palidecía

- ¡NO! – grito el chico horrorizado – todo menos otra de esas películas

- Ichinose – dijeron con gotas en las cabezas Dylan, Mark, Domon y Edgar

- Bien, entonces veamos una de misterio – dijo encogiéndose de hombros Dayana con tristeza al igual que Rika

- Ichinose – dijo Mark con el corazón roto al ver a Dayana triste – tal vez no de miedo

- Bien – dijo el chico llorando a cascaditas mientras las chicas sonreían – prepárense para el trauma

- Exagerado – dijeron los chicos mientras Dayana ponía la película pero se detiene al ver otra tres películas de la saga

- ahí que ver la saga completa – dijo feliz la chica a lo que Ichinose casi lloro y se desmayo

Ichinose gimió horrorizado mientras lloraba a cascaditas y a todos les salían gotas en las cabezas. Al parecer el destino quería que todos vieran la saga saw, entonces el pelimarrón pensó en algo. El no iba a sufrir solo. Sonrió antes de salir de la habitación para momentos después volver con Desirée, Ruxandra y Valen, quienes arrastraban a sus novios del cuello. Los pobres Hiroto, Midorikawa y kido suplicaban clemencia para no ver otra de esas sangrientas películas pero nadie les escucho. Todos se sentaron mientras la película comenzaba.

* * *

En el parque Savannah caminaba junto agenda mientras hablaban sobre sus vidas, al parecer tenían un gusto muy fuerte en común: el futbol. Ella le conto como les había ido en diferentes partidos por todo el mundo mientras kojiro le escuchaba atento.

- Y gracias a la técnica de Shion ganamos el partido contra los españoles – termino sonriendo Savannah – ese fue un buen partido y uno de mis favoritos

- Así que Ángela es la capitana de su anterior equipo – dijo genda a lo que ella asintió

- Nuestra sub capitana es Ariadna – dijo Savannah antes de reír – y si en caso no estuvieran ellas seria luego Gaby, mientras nuestras armas secretas son Shion, Atsumi y Valen

- ¿Qué sueles ser? – pregunto genda

- Soy defensa pero cuando Valen debía jugar, nos turnamos para ser porteras – dijo la castaña

- Yo también soy portero – dijo el chico sonriendo – al parecer tenemos mas cosas en común

- Yo creo que si – dijo riendo la werecat antes de ver el cielo y sonreír – la noche es muy hermosa y mas aun las estrellas

- Si – concordó genda mientras le veía a ella cuando una lagrima cruzo la mejilla de ella preocupándolo – ¿estas bien?

- Solo recordé algo – dijo ella secándose la lagrima antes de reír – perdón, es tonto que llore en plena cita

- No es tonto – dijo genda cogiéndole la mano con ternura – llorar no es malo

- Gracias – dijo ella sonriéndole – es que yo acostumbraba a ver las estrellas con mis hermanos pero como ya no me llevo con ellos eso me entristece

- ¿por lo que huiste? – pregunto el a lo que ella negó

- Nuestra relación iba mal desde que mi madre murió – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – ellos se distanciaron de mi y me sentía sola

- Supongo que esa soledad fue llenada por Ángela y las demás – dijo genda a lo que ella asintió – lo siento por lo de tu madre

- Gracias – murmuro ella antes de que el la abrazara – eres alguien muy bueno

- De nada – dijo el soltándola antes de ver las estrellas – en verdad son bonitas

- Si – dijo ella asintiendo

Ambos se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a admirar las estrellas para luego competir para ver quien formaba mas figuras con ellas. El chico rio cuando ella dijo un chiste, en verdad lo pasaba genial con esta joven. El sentía que su corazón estaba siendo robado por esta joven, y con gusto se lo entregaría.

* * *

Mark suspiro aliviado cuando la cuarta película de saw termino. Ichinose había tenido razón, las malditas películas eran un trauma psicológico ¡¿Y así esperaban sacar la sexta entrega?! En serio que a las personas les gustaba traumarse. Miro a Ichinose, el pobre estaba en posición fetal traumado junto a Midorikawa. Hiroto y kido ni siquiera parpadeaban, Dylan estaba con la cara pálida y fue directo al baño para devolver la cena. Finalmente miro a Domon y Edgar quienes solo decían cosas como Billy vendrá por nosotros.

- No volveré a ver esa película – dijo el chico algo asustado cuando vio a Dayana dormida en su cama – diablos

El chico miro como Hiroto, kido, Midorikawa e Ichinose se levantaban antes de ver a las chicas dormidas. Sonrieron y cargaron a su chica respectiva antes de llevarlas a sus cuartos. Dylan llego y se dejo caer agotado en su cama mientras Edgar se despedía y se iba. Domon solo se quedo dormido. Mark miro la hora dándose cuenta de que eran la una de la mañana. Se levanto y resignado cargo a Dayana para llevarla a su cuarto.

- Mark – murmuro la chica entre sueños a lo que el pelidorado se sonrojo – gracias

- De nada – dijo el cargándola y llevándola a su cuarto

El chico entro al cuarto de la pelinegra e intento hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Gaby, Bianca y Aura. La recostó en su cama y la tapo con sus sabanas. Le miro un rato antes de que le acariciara la mejilla mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse por la joven pelinegra.

- Dylan tenia razón – dijo Mark besándole la mejilla – te quiero

No dijo nada más y se retiro del cuarto de ella mientras se iba adormir a su habitación. Después de todo ahora tenía que planear una forma de enamorar a Dayana y decirle sus sentimientos.

* * *

_Francia (Marsella, 8.00 pm)_

Tres jóvenes caminaban por las solitarias calles de Marsella. El primero era un chico de cabello color café, alto y de ojos color celestes claros y casi color zafiro. A su lado un joven de cabellera castaña clara y de brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas que peleaba con un pelinegro de ojos grisáceos.

- Ya te dije Dax que fue decisión de Desirée – dijo el pelinegro quien resulto ser Etienne

- Maldita sea debiste traerla contigo – dijo enojado el ojizafiro – sabes cuanto deseo ver a mi hermana, ¡NO! ¡NO LO SABES!

- Cálmate Dax – dijo el joven de cabellera café

- Vete a la mierda Brandon, al parecer a ti no te importa en lo mas mínimo Desirée – le reto Dax al chico

- No me preocupo por ella – dijo el pelicafe mirando mal a Dax – ¡ES MI HERMANA Y LA AMO CON MI VIDA! ¡DARIA LO QUE SEA POR ELLA!

- Cálmense los dos – gruño Etienne enojado – la principal razón que la obligo a huir fue porque ustedes se olvidaron de ella – ambos jóvenes se tensaron

- Entiéndenos Etienne – dijo en un susurro Dax – estábamos dañados por la muerte de Amelie

- Pero abandonamos a Des cuando mas nos necesitaba – dijo Etienne triste – ella ahora anda con humanos y yo la veo feliz

- Pues cuanta razón tienes – dijo una voz haciendo voltear a los tres chicos mientras Remi se presentaba – es un gusto volverte a ver Etienne

- Eres el guía que cuidaba de Desirée y sus amigos cuando estuvieron en parís – dijo sorprendido Etienne

- Si y vine por ustedes – dijo el rubio con amargura – pueden recuperar a su Desirée si se unen a Dark

- Mejor lárgate – dijo Dax dándose vuelta

- Entonces no te importa que tu hermana sea mas feliz con unos humanos que contigo, tampoco te importa que acabe igual que tu hermana Amelie – dijo Remi a lo que Dax apretó los puños mientras Brandon y Etienne veían al mago – puede ser que tu hermana acabe muy enamorada de un humano y este al final la mate sin compasión

- No pasara – dijo Brandon enojado a lo cual Remi negó

- Tu hermana sale con un humano – dijo Remi dándole unas fotos donde Desirée se besaba con Hiroto – y el será su destrucción

La rabia consumió a los tres chicos, después de todo, su debilidad siempre fue Desirée. La pequeña niña a la que adoraban. Etienne apretó los puños, el quería a Desirée demasiado y no permitiría que un humano la dañara jamás. Dax gruño bajo y Brandon mostro los dientes enojado.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – pregunto Brandon a lo que Remi sonrió ya que los franceses habían caído fácilmente

* * *

_Rumania (Alba, 5.00 pm)_

Un chico de cabellera negra golpeo la pared con violencia mientras gruñía enojado, otro joven igual que el miraba con rabia al hombre en frente suyo. Era rubio y de ojos rojos como la sangre, se había presentado como Dragos y les conto como le iba a su hermana Ruxandra.

- Razvan, Velkan solo les estoy diciendo la verdad – dijo dragos viendo a los gemelos

- Es mentira – dijo un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules – no creo que Rux salga con un humano

- Yo no miento Vasile – dijo dragos mientras sacaba unas fotos de su chaqueta y se las daba al rubio – míralas

Los gemelos y el ojiazul vieron como Ruxandra se besaba con un peliverde. En otras ambos iban tomados de la mano. Razvan aulló en una negativa fuera de si al ver a su hermanita con un patético humano, Velkan solo sintió su cambio venir por el enojo. Vasile solo destruyo las fotos con sus manos y miro a Dragos.

- ¿Quién es el? – pregunto Vasile enojado

- Un chico que se que dañara en el alma a Ruxandra – dijo dragos tristemente – el solo la dañara y al final se dejara caer en la soledad ¿quieren eso para Ruxandra?

- No – dijo Razvan mirando a dragos – quiero a mi hermana conmigo

- Pero la veo feliz – dijo Vasile mirando a Ruxandra en una foto que conservo – tal vez el es su felicidad

- ¿Y dejaras que el la dañe si en caso no lo fuera? – pregunto dragos horrorizado – ¿acaso no te importa ella?

- Me importa pero… – dijo Vasile indeciso – pero no lo se

- Yo hare lo que sea por separarla de el – dijo Razvan mirando a dragos – ¿vienes Velkan?

- Si – dijo Velkan antes de mirar a Vasile – ¿te unes Vasile?

- Lo hare – dijo Vasile mirando a dragos – ¿a quien nos uniremos?

- A Dark – dijo dragos sonriendo cuando los rumanos cayeron

* * *

_Alemania (Berlín, 10 am)_

Derek Braun observo como el gemelo de Valen veía las fotos de ella y su novio kido a su lado Marco Zidane apretaba los puños y gruñía al ver pasar las fotos. A un costado se encontraban Randall, hermano mayor de Alison, y aun lado Raúl quien era el mellizo de la alemana. Ambos veían las fotos que pasaba Erick, el mejor amigo de la lycan. Todos miraron a Derek y este les miro preocupado.

- Es verdad, Alison y Valen son novias de esos humanos – dijo Derek triste – y se que ellos las dañaran, solo juegan con ellas para pasar el rato

- No permitiré que dañen a mi hermana – dijo Miguel mirando enojado a Derek – me uniré a ese tal Dark con tal de que Valen este bien

- Te apoyo Miguel – dijo Marco poniéndose a su lado

- Yo también ayudare – dijo Erick rompiendo las fotos enojado mientras Randall se ponía a su lado

- Nos uniremos a Dark – dijo Raúl mirando a Derek quien solo sonrió al ver que cayeron en la trampa que el planeo

- Entonces vengan conmigo – dijo el alemán sonriendo

* * *

_Grecia (Atenas, 4.00pm)_

- ¡MIENTES! – grito un joven rubio de ojos naranjas – ¡ARIADNA NO SALE CON ESE TIPO!

Andrew miro como Colín Alexander hervía de rabia al saber que la futura líder del clan luna llena estaba enamorada de ese tal fubuki. Era obvio que el iba a reaccionar peor ya que estaba profundamente enamorado de Ariadna Giorgatos, eso beneficiaria a Dark ya que necesitaba tener en contra las personas que le importaban a la pelicafe. Aun lado los jóvenes Artemis y Dorian estaban en shock antes de que gruñeran de puro enojo. Ninguno de esos tres permitiría que Ariadna siguiera con ese humano.

- Mi hermana jamás saldría con un humano – dijo enojado Dorian – nos estas mintiendo

- Créanlo o no, pero yo solo digo la verdad – dijo Andrew enojado – Ariadna esta con ese humano llamado Shiro fubuki

- Ariadna no…– intento decir Artemis pero Andrew le enseño las fotos donde Ariadna se besaba con fubuki y también donde se abrazaban

- ¿me creen ahora? – pregunto Andrew mientras veía como los tres lycans veían las fotos con enojo – ese humano solo juega con ella, yo mismo le oí cuando dijo que Ariadna era su novia por una apuesta, que jamás la amaría por ser un vil demonio del mal

- No permitiré que la dañe – dijo Colín enojado – te ayudare en lo que sea pero quiero tener devuelta a Ariadna

- ¿lo harás? – pregunto Andrew mirándolo con fijeza – ¿lo que sea?

- Lo que sea – dijo Colín con seriedad

- Nosotros también – dijo Dorian a lo que Artemis asintió

- Bien porque se unirán a Dark – dijo Andrew sonriendo – el les dará el poder para vencer a esos humanos ¿saben jugar futbol?

- Si – contesto Artemis – ¿de que servirá eso?

- De mucho – dijo Andrew con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de mover su mano y que una luz negra iluminara a los lycans haciéndolos gritar de dolor y haciéndolos desmayar – ahora son de Dark y con ustedes ellas tendrán un punto débil

* * *

_Canadá (Toronto, 10 am)_

**Tercer día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Ariadna estaba hablando con fubuki y los demás cuando un fuerte dolor en el pecho le atrapo, se agarro de la mesa horrorizada. Fubuki le tomo de la cintura impidiendo que se cayera. Miro a Desirée, Ruxandra, Valen y Alison que estaban en las mismas. Se miraron preocupadas, porque algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Pero sentían que ese algo eran sus hermanos.

- Algo malo ha ocurrido – dijo Ariadna nerviosa – ¿Des tuviste una visión?

- No puedo ver nada – dijo Desirée preocupada

- Tranquilícense – dijo Ángela preocupada

- Tal vez solo están nerviosas – sugirió tsunami preocupado – después de todo con lo de Dark, las ha puesto tensas

- Si – dijo Valen aun no convencida – tienes razón

- Mejor démonos prisa, el avión se va en un rato – dijo Endo a lo que las chicas asintieron

- No te veo bien – dijo fubuki preocupado a Ariadna mientras los chicos veían a sus lycans preocupados

- Solo fue un presentimiento – dijo Valen nerviosa

- Tranquila – le intento calmar kido a lo que su novia asintió

- Solo se que algo malo esta pasando – dijo aun preocupada Ariadna – _Colín, Artemis, Dorian, solo espero que estén bien_ – pensó ella

* * *

_Triangulo de las bermudas (isla de la muerte, 2.00 pm)_

Dark miraba feliz a sus nuevos siervos. Remi y los demás habían conseguido con éxito a las personas más importantes para las líderes de los clanes de la luna. Ahora un nuevo equipo de futbol había surgido. Un equipo que pronto pelearía contra los del Raimon y los vencería sin dificultad. Bajo el mando del capitán Dorian Giorgatos.

- ahora siguen los werecats - dijo sonriendo con maldad dark

* * *

**eso es todo. Lo hice mas largo hoy, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿los chicos se curaran del trauma de saw?**

**¿que pasara ahora que dark tiene en su poder a las familias de nuestras lycans?**

**¿que haran las chicas cuando sepan lo que hizo dark?**

**¿cuando sera el encuentro de futbol entre los del raimon y los lycans?**

**¿dark atrapara a los hermanos de las werecats?**


	23. Capitulo 22: Comienza el juego

**hola! aquí traigo la continuacion, espero y les guste. Prometo que pronto actualizare el otro fic pero primero quiero avanzar con este que ya falta poco para acabarlo. **

* * *

**Capitulo 22: Comienzo del juego**

_Italia (roma, 10 am)_

Tres jóvenes miraban a Reinaldo da Silva mientras este solo esperaba. El guía sonrió al ver como uno de los hermanos de Bianca dudaba de lo que el decía mientras la prima de la pelirosa aun le veía desconfiada. El mejor amigo de Bianca, Fabrizio, ya había aceptado la mentira.

- Si nos unimos Bianca estará bien ¿verdad? – pregunto el chico a lo que Reinaldo asintió

- Espera – dijo Regina desconfiada – ¿Cómo sabemos que usted dice la verdad?

- Veo que no te importa en lo mas mínimo Bianca – dijo Reinaldo triste – con razón mentiste diciendo que Bianca empujo a su madre por las escaleras y le hizo abortar

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo horrorizada Regina – jamás dije eso, ni siquiera sabia de esa mentira

- Bianca cree que tu dijiste eso, además cree que tu Lucas le odias junto a Mateo – dijo el brasileño tras lo cual el joven le miro con horror

- Jamás odiaría a mi hermana – dijo Lucas con sinceridad – jamás he pensado que Bianca haría algo así y esa mentira la dijo Catalina no Regina

- ¿Bianca cree que yo…? – pregunto Regina con tristeza a lo que Reinaldo asintió

- Esos humanos le han metido mas ideas en su cabeza y la han confundido hasta el grado que cree odiar a su familia – dijo Reinaldo tras lo cual Fabrizio le miro enojado

- Me uniré a usted pero la quiero de vuelta – dijo Fabrizio mientras Lucas miraba a Reinaldo

- Estoy en esto – dijo Lucas mientras Regina asentía uniéndose al grupo

- Me alegre de que ahora sirvan a Dark – dijo el brasileño sonriendo con maldad

* * *

_Estados unidos (nueva york, 6.00 am)_

**Primer día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos **

Bianca se levanto sudada y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Algo no iba bien y estaba casi segura de que era por su familia. Se levanto como un rayo y busco en sus cosas una foto metida entre su diario. Ahí en esa foto estaban ella, Lucas, Mateo, Regina y Fabrizio. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al recordar lo unidos que eran antes, y todo cambio por una mentira de Regina. Su amiga catalina le conto la maldad que hizo su prima, pero hasta ahora no la podía creer. Porque ella y Regina siempre fueron una, no podía creer que ella le quisiera hacer daño.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Regina? – pregunto con tristeza Bianca – creí que éramos como hermanas

- Bianca – llamo Aura levantándose preocupada – ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tuve un presentimiento – dijo la pelirosa guardando la foto – siento que algo les paso a mis hermanos, a Fabrizio y a… Regina

- Sabes – dijo Aura sentándose al lado de Bianca – yo jamás pude creer que Regina haya hecho esa maldad, ni siquiera Ángela, Gaby o el resto lo creen

- Pero Catalina dijo – intento explicar Bianca pero callo – ya no se ni que pensar, pero se que algo malo les ha ocurrido

- Ariadna, Valen, Desirée, Rux y Alison piensan lo mismo que tu – dijo la rubia tensa – Ángela cree que esto tiene que ver con Dark

- Tengo miedo – dijo Bianca asustada – ¿Qué tal si quiere dañar a Nagumo a alguno de nuestros amigos?

- No se que decir Bianca solo hay que esperar hasta encontrarnos con el – dijo Aura antes de sonreír – veraz que todo saldrá bien

- Eso espero – dijo Bianca aun sin convencerse

Todos salieron del hotel rumbo a las calles de nueva york, Aki hablaba junto a Endo y ambos rieron. Bianca aun seguía preocupada pero lo disimulaba para no alterar a Nagumo ni a nadie. Mark miro a Dayana, ella también lo hizo y ambos se sonrojaron apartando las miradas. Dylan y Edgar suspiraron, al parecer estos dos traerían más problemas de lo que pensaron. Rococo miro a Layla y esta le sonrió. El congoleño se sonrojo apartando la mirada mientras Windy reía divertido.

- ¿te gusta Layla? – pregunto Windy viendo a Rococo quien se sonrojo mas – vamos Rococo, soy tu amigo y no me burlare

- Bien, si me gusta – admitió el chico sonrojado a lo que Windy sonrió

- Bueno ahora debes conquistarla – dijo Windy a lo que Rococo suspiro

- ¿ideas? – pregunto Rococo tras lo cual su amigo silbo sin saber que decir a lo que al portero le salió una gota en la cabeza – eso ayuda mucho

- Yo que se, ¿invitarla a salir? – sugirió el ojiazul a lo que el peliazul sonrió

- Eso si ayuda, gracias Windy – dijo antes de dejarlo e irse a hablar con Layla

- De nada – dijo Windy sonriendo

Rococo se puso al lado de Layla y comenzaron a platicar hasta que el portero le pidió salir. Ella se sonrojo aceptando la cita a lo que el portero suspiro aliviado al no ser rechazado. Mientras tanto Rihanna y toramaru hablaban con normalidad. Al parecer ambos ya no se avergonzaban tanto y se hicieron buenos amigos.

- Entonces ¿saldrás conmigo hoy? – pregunto sonrojado toramaru a lo que Rihanna asintió sonrojada

- Sera un placer ir contigo – dijo Rihanna mientras goenji, Ángela, Gaby y kazemaru veían la escena

- Al parecer toramaru se animo a invitarla a salir – dijo goenji sonriendo

- Me alegra hacen bonita pareja – comento Gaby mientras kazemaru le abrazaba – igual que nosotros

- Correcto – dijo kazemaru antes de besar a su novia

- Nosotros también hacemos una pareja perfecta – dijo goenji antes de besar a su novia

- Por supuesto – dijo Ángela contra los labios de el

- ¡miren! – dijo Rika señalando una tienda donde había un piano – ¡Aura! ¡Toca algo para nosotros!

- ¿ahora? – pregunto la chica con una gota en la cabeza a lo que suzuno asintió

- Tócanos algo – dijo el chico a lo que ella asintió rendida

Aura se dirigió a la tienda seguida de todos, hablo con el joven vendedor y este acepto feliz la petición para que la rubia tocara el piano. La chica se sentó antes de sonreír a suzuno, el le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella comenzó a tocar una melodía que ella misma creo, dedicada para sus amigos y su familia. Todos cerraron los ojos mientras se dejaban llevar por la música, suzuno solo la escuchaba feliz y en paz.

* * *

_España (Barcelona, 6.00pm)_

Antonio espero hasta que Hernán del castillo le miro con desconfianza. Juan Carlos Vega si se había tragado el relato de que Aura estaba en serio peligro junto a los humanos, pero el hermano era el problema.

- Mi hermana no es una tonta y jamás andaría con humanos – dijo Hernán tras lo cual Antonio rio entregándole las fotos donde estaban junto Aura y suzuno

- ¿me crees ahora? – pregunto Antonio serio – ese humano quiere alejarte de tu hermana, además ella piensa que le odias por el accidente que tuviste y el se aprovecha de eso

- Yo nunca odiaría a Aura – dijo con una mueca Hernán – yo amo a mi hermana, y mi accidente no fue su culpa

- Le ayudaremos – dijo Juan Carlos hablando por fin – si con eso traemos sana y salva a Aura, le ayudaremos en lo que sea

- ¿seguros? – pregunto Antonio a lo que ambos asintieron – bien, porque ahora sirven a Dark

* * *

Aura detuvo la melodía al sentir como algo malo estaba pasando. Hernán, pensó al instante. Estaba casi segura de que su hermano estaba en serios problemas, pero no sabia en que. Suzuno le miro preocupado mientras ella se paraba y agradecía al vendedor por prestarle el piano. La chica salió del local con ese mal sabor en la boca, nada estaba bien y algo malo acababa de ocurrir.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Gaby saliendo con todos

- Algo malo esta pasando – dijo Aura con miedo – y estoy casi segura que tiene que ver con mis hermanos

- Ángela – llamo Bianca preocupada – yo también siento eso

- Pero ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? – se pregunto la pelinegra nerviosa

- La verdadera pregunta seria ¿Qué esta haciendo Dark? – dijo Miko preocupada – y estoy casi segura que tiene algo que ver con nuestras familias

- Yo también estoy segura – dijo Dayana nerviosa – y se que pronto seguirá mi familia o la del resto de nosotras

- Dark no es estúpido – dijo Rihanna seria – debemos pensar con cuidado antes de actuar – todos asintieron aun nerviosos

* * *

_Triangulo de las bermudas (isla de la muerte, 4.00pm)_

Dark miraba como el equipo de los lycans se entrenaba para el futuro partido que tenían con los ganadores del FFI. Al parecer su magia había surtido efecto y los lobos estaban bajo un estrecho control mental. En ese instante llego Antonio junto a un Hernán y Juan Carlos hipnotizados.

- Aquí están los del clan irbis – dijo Antonio a lo que Dark sonrió

- Muy bien hecho Antonio – dijo Dark a lo que el nombrado hizo una mueca – ya Reinaldo me ha traído a Fabrizio, Lucas y Regina, en un momento llegara José Luis con los hermanos de Dayana y los de Savannah

- Entiendo – dijo con lastima Antonio

- No me digas que te sientes culpable – dijo con burla Dark pero Antonio no contesto – bien el capitán del equipo de los werecats es Diego Fiore ¿entendido?

- Si – dijo Antonio – maestro

- Por cierto el equipo de los vampiros llegara mañana – dijo Dark sorprendiendo a Antonio

- No nos ordeno aun recoger a los vampiros – dijo sorprendido Antonio a lo que Dark rio

- Ahí Antonio, aun eres muy inocente – dijo el pelinegro con diversión – siempre se debe ir un paso delante de todos y eso es lo que hago, por cierto ya vienen también los amigos del Raimon y los mejores equipos del mundo

- Es muy pronto señor, usted dio una semana – dijo Antonio nervioso

- Lo que ocurre es que la luna roja se ha adelantado una semana – dijo Dark en un suspiro – con eso ahora tenemos que adelantar las cosas

Justo en ese instante llego José Luis junto a cuatro jóvenes, Dark sonrió mas mientras Antonio movía la cabeza en una negativa. Todo esto era cruel y malvado, pero nadie tenía el valor para contradecir a Dark. El chileno mostro a tres chicos y a una chica.

- Veo que también me trajiste al hermano de nuestra querida Rihanna – dijo en una sonrisa Dark a lo que José Luis asintió

- También traje al hermano de Layla – dijo el chico mientras un joven de unos dieciséis años llegaba detrás de el

- ¡perfecto! – dijo riendo el mago – solo nos faltan entonces el capitán y el querido amigo de nuestra joven Gabriela, así tendremos al equipo werecat completo, te felicito José Luis

- Gracias maestro – dijo el chico mientras la culpa le atormentaba

- Bien jóvenes síganme – dijo Dark mientras los werecats le seguían como a un líder

- José Luis – dijo Antonio preocupado en cuanto el mago oscuro se fue – todo esto es una maldad, estos chicos no tienen que ver en nada, Dark solo los quiere para su diversión

- Y ¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunto el chileno apretando las manos – si no seguimos a Dark en todo lo que diga acabara con nuestras familias, yo no soportaría ver como les mata Antonio

- Tienes razón – dijo el español antes de patear al suelo – pero ¿Cómo veré a mi familia a la cara luego de todo lo que he hecho?

- Ni yo lo se – termino José Luis

- Por cierto – dijo Dark regresando con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro – nuestro querido Julián ya trae a las alfas y a los demás mocosos así que los veremos mañana mismo

Los sirvientes de Dark miraron con impotencia lo que el mago estaba haciendo. Ahora esas chicas sufrirían al ver como sus hermanos y amigo serian vilmente manipulados por Dark. Eso seria el golpe final para dejarlas sin corazón.

* * *

**Segundo día de estancia para el Raimon y otros equipos**

Ángela siguió a su guía Julián junto al resto. La pelinegra miro preocupada a las werecats, todas estaban preocupadas y ella entendía la razón. Algo iba mal, y estaba casi segura que pronto sabrían lo que iba a pasar. Julián, era alto y muy apuesto con su melena rubia y sus ojos dorados. El guía para hasta que quedaron frente a un aeropuerto. Todos le miraron sin entender.

- Dijo que trajéramos nuestro equipaje – se quejo Miko mirando a Julián – se supone que aun falta un día para el siguiente destino

- Lamentablemente el destino se ha adelantado – dijo Julián con una mirada oscura – Dark les requiere ya

- Así que Rihanna no erro – dijo Gaby mirando enojada a Julián – siempre fue Dark el que estuvo detrás de todo

- Muy lista werecat – dijo Julián sonriendo – ahora como buenos niños que son subirán al avión e iremos a la isla de la muerte

- ¿Por qué crees que haremos todo tan fácil? – pregunto Valen en una mueca

- Porque no creo que dejarían a sus queridos amigos del sun Garden y a los jugadores de los equipos del mundo solos y a disposición de Dark – dijo Julián a lo que todos se paralizaron – también esta esa mujer a la que llaman Hitomiko

- Bastardo – murmuro Hiroto apretando los puños

- Espera – pidió en suplica Shion – déjanos ir a nosotras contigo pero que se queden fudo y los demás

- ¡no! – exclamo fudo horrorizado – no te dejare ir sola

- Pero…– dijo tensa Shion a lo que Julián negó

- Dark pidió a todos así que suban o alguien dañara a sus adorados compañeros o a esa mujer – advirtió Dark a lo que todos hicieron muecas antes de abordar el avión

Julián subió al avión y el comenzó a pilotearlo mientras los demás estaban callados y sin decir nada. Ángela pidió disculpas con la mirada a goenji a lo que este negó abrazándola, en ese momento ella sintió como algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Romeo, dijo su mente mientras miraba a las demás. Shion y Atsumi abrazaban a sus novios con caras de horror. Rafaela y Eleanor sollozaron cuando también lo sintieron.

- Mi hermano – susurro Ángela mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla – algo han hecho a Romeo

- Ángela ¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo Miko preocupada mientras Tachimukai intentaba calmarla – dijo que ya tiene a los demás ¿Por qué quería a nuestros hermanos?

- Porque algo planea con ellos – dijo angustiada Gaby mirando a kazemaru – tienen a Diego y al resto con ellos

- Trata de calmarte – rogo fidio mientras acunaba a Rafaela quien lloraba

- Debimos suponerlo antes – dijo Rihanna triste – Dark es un ser que disfruta del sufrimiento del resto

- Solo debemos tener fe que todo saldrá bien – pidió Endo a lo que las chicas asintieron

- Sigues siendo un buen capitán – dijo Ángela riendo – incluso en los peores momentos

- Gracias – dijo Endo a lo que todos asintieron con leves sonrisas

* * *

_Triangulo de las bermudas (isla de la muerte, 3.00 pm)_

El avión aterrizo mientras los chicos bajaban del transporte enojados contra Dark. Julián les miro con lastima, jamás se perdonaría toda la maldad que Dark le obligo a hacer. El guía les pidió que lo siguieran, lo cual hicieron en un profundo silencio. La isla era grande y seria fácil de localizar si no fuera ocultada por magia. Una casa de playa enorme les esperaba. Ahí afuera estaban Hitomiko, reina y los demás del sun Garden junto a los equipos de estados unidos, el Congo, Italia, Inglaterra y Egipto.

- Hiroto, haruya, fuusuke, ryuuiji – dijo Hitomiko abrazando a los cuatro chicos – estaba preocupada por ustedes, aun mas cuando nos dijeron todo

- ¿todo? – preguntaron nerviosas dieciocho jóvenes

- Si, incluso la parte en donde ustedes son lobas, gatas y vampiras – dijo reina divertida

- Y bipolares – dijo tsunami a lo que las chicas le fulminaron con la mirada haciéndolo tragar saliva

- No somos bipolares – dijeron las chicas enojadas

- ¿Y no cuenta que Endo tenga un trauma por tu culpa Ángela? – pregunto con una gota en la cabeza kazemaru

- Fui buena con el – se quejo la chica

- ¡si eso es ser buena que es ser mala! – exclamo horrorizado Endo mientras todos tragaban saliva

- Lo mismo pregunto Dennis antes de que Desirée se enojara con el – dijo Ariadna antes de sonreír – enserio le dejaste un trauma cada vez que alguien dice bipolar

- No quiero saber la razón – dijo Hiroto con una gota en la cabeza al igual que el resto

- Me gusta su encuentro familiar pero ahora tenemos que hablar de otra cosa – dijo Julián interrumpiendo

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren con todos estos humanos? – pregunto Miko con frialdad

- Muy simple – dijo apareciendo Remi junto a Andrew y dragos – un torneo de futbol

- ¡¿un torneo de futbol?! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos y con gotas en las cabezas – ¡¿eso es todo?!

- Es para diversión de Dark – dijo dragos en un suspiro – mando a que trajéramos a todos los equipos fuertes del mundo, y hemos traído algunos

- ¿contra quien pelearemos? – pregunto Osamu a lo que Remi hizo una mueca al mirar a las chicas – tal vez ustedes ya lo saben

En ese instante las chicas pensaron en sus hermanos y tragaron saliva, de algún modo ellos también jugaban futbol. Pero que estuvieran de lado de Dark era algo horrendo, debía de ser una pesadilla si esa era la respuesta. Ángela miro a Remi quien solo asintió haciéndolas callar y mirar al suelo.

- Se enfrentaran a tres equipos – dijo Remi mirando a todos – ustedes al ser el equipo humano pueden elegir a los jugadores entre todos los equipos que reuní

- Reglas y condiciones – dijo Hitomiko a lo que Andrew asintió sonriendo

- Una buena entrenadora – dijo el griego – se enfrentaran a un equipo dejando un día, si pierden contra cualquiera cumplirán las ordenes que diga ese equipo y si ustedes ganan ellos se les unirán

- ¿conocemos a esos jugadores? – pregunto sorprendido Endo a lo que dragos negó

- Ustedes no pero ellas si – dijo el ojirojo mirando a las chicas que no hablaban – ahora les presentaremos al primer equipo

- ¡esperen! – exclamo sorprendido Someoka – ¿jugaremos hoy?

- Mañana y tienen todo este día para entrenar – dictamino Andrew – ahora conozcan al equipo Black Moon

- Black Moon – susurro Endo cuando el equipo apareció

Las lycans aguantaron las lágrimas en cuanto vieron quienes eran el equipo enemigo. Eran exactamente trece jóvenes que miraban a los humanos mal y con enojo. Un pelicafe de ojos color violeta se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente con Ariadna. Ella le devolvió la mirada mientras todos miraban la escena.

- Hola Ariadna – susurro el chico a lo que todos se sorprendieron mientras las chicas miraban tensas la escena

- Hola hermano – dijo la pelicafe a lo que Rika chillo horrorizada – han pasado cuatro largos años

- Mucho tiempo sin vernos – dijo el antes de acariciar el rostro de su hermana

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto con lágrimas Ariadna – ¿Por qué te uniste a Dark?

- Peleare para tenerte de vuelta y alejada de los humanos – dijo el alejándose de su hermana – y si para eso tengo que hacer el trato con el mismo demonio lo hare

- Tu no eres así – dijo Ariadna avanzando un paso – Artemis – dijo la chica mirando al pelicafe de ojos aguamarina – dile algo a nuestro hermano – suplico la joven con lagrimas

- Lo que tengo que decir ya lo dijo Dorian – finalizo Artemis mirando a los del Raimon – hare lo que sea para traerte de nuevo al clan y alejarte de esa escoria

- ¡hey! – se quejo ofendido Someoka – ¡no somos escoria!

- ¡no me contradigas humano! – dijo Artemis mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad

- ¡Someoka no ha dicho algo malo! – grito Ariadna – ¡ellos no son escoria!

- Ariadna – dijo fubuki cogiendo a la chica de la mano tras lo cual un rubio de ojos naranjas aulló en enojo

- ¡no la toques! – gruño el chico mientras sus ojos brillaban como los de una bestia

- Colín – murmuro Ariadna con tristeza

- Miguel, Marco – dijo Valen viendo a su hermano y amigo – ¿Por qué?

- Por tu bien – dijo el chico rubio y de ojos azules – te recuperaremos Miguel y yo

- Yo no quiero volver – dijo Valen pegándose a kido – soy feliz ahora

- Esta no es tu felicidad – dijo Miguel cegado por Dark – tu felicidad esta con los del clan

- Miguel – dijo Valen con tristeza al ver a su hermano manipulado – te están manipulando

- No – dijo miguel – prometo que te salvare hermanita

Desirée solo vio a sus hermanos Dax y Brandon, ellos le miraron y noto que en los ojos de ellos solo había maldad y odio. Estaban siendo manipulados por la magia negra de Dark, pensó ella. Incluso Etienne lo era. Vasile miro a Rux y ella a el, a la chica le dolía que su mejor amigo estuviera ahora de parte del enemigo. Pero solo quedaba ganar el partido. Raúl se acerco a Alison y ella le miro.

- Te traeré de vuelta con nosotros – dijo su hermano

- No quiero volver – dijo Alison mirando con fijeza a su hermano mientras lagrimas de enojo rodaban por sus mejillas – hare lo que sea por no volver al clan

- Este es el equipo Black Moon – presento Remi – sus miembros son: Marco Zidane, Miguel Mizukoshi, Dax Roux, Brandon Roux, Etienne D'alibour, Razvan Stoica, Vasile Sarbu, Raúl Groger, Erick Brunner, Artemis Giorgatos, Colín Alexander y el capitán es Dorian Giorgatos

- Los entrenadores son Velkan Stoica y Randall Groger – dijo dragos – mañana será el partido contra ellos, les esperamos a las 12 del día

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el equipo desapareció junto a los magos. Fubuki miro a Ariadna y ella solo pateo un árbol con fuerza antes de dejarse caer de rodillas. El chico le miro horrorizado antes de ponerse de rodillas y abrazarla con fuerza. La pelicafe sollozo contra el pecho de el mientras varias lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Valen se lanzo a los brazos de kido y la abrazo mientras Endo se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura. Ruxandra abrazaba a Midorikawa y el solo cayo mientras la consolaba, ella sollozo y el la abrazo mas. Desirée escondió el rostro en el pecho de Hiroto mientras se dejaba derrumbar en lágrimas, el pelirrojo le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Alison solo bajo la mirada y Atsuya le abrazo por atrás mientras ella ni siquiera hablaba.

- Lo lamento chicas – murmuro Endo a lo que las cinco asintieron

- Ahora debemos ganar este partido – dijo Hitomiko seria – de esto depende nuestro futuro

- Hitomiko-nee – dijo Midorikawa enojado viendo como su novia aun lloraba – ellas no están bien

- Espera un momento nee-chan – dijo Hiroto abrazando a su novia – al menos deja…

- Hiroto es momento de planear estrategias no de ser sentimentales – dijo Hitomiko con seriedad

- Pero… – intento decir fubuki mas Ariadna se levanto secándose las lagrimas

- Ellos acostumbran a jugar con rudeza – dijo Ariadna – Dorian es delantero junto a Colín mientras Artemis es defensa, los tiros de mi hermano son difíciles de parar y casi imposible así que la mano demoniaca no servirá así no mas

- El portero será Marco y el tiene una técnica que transporta el balón a uno de sus compañeros de equipo – explico Valen – mi hermano es mediocampista y tiene buenas técnicas de tiro

- ¿podrían decirnos lo que saben de ellos? – pregunto Hitomiko a lo que las cinco chicas asintieron

- Pero a cambio queremos pedirte un favor – dijo Ariadna a lo que Hitomiko la miro – queremos jugar nosotras contra ellos

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos mientras Hitomiko les miraba con fijeza

- ¿formaron parte de _Dark legend_? – pregunto Hitomiko a lo que las chicas asintieron – era un equipo muy fuerte y seria excelente sus técnicas junto a sus estrategias, de acuerdo jugaran

- Gracias – dijo Ariadna mirando a Ángela – capitana ¿Qué nos recomiendas a nosotras cinco?

- Usen a Valen de arma secreta y tu debes de ser defensa – dijo Ángela a lo que Ariadna asintió mientras Hitomiko escuchaba – recomiendo que apliquen una fuerte defensa y eligen a un portero capaz de aguantar los tiro de Dorian o Colín, aparte de eso delanteros con técnicas muy poderosas

- Entendido – dijo Hitomiko mientras todos miraban boquiabiertos a Ángela por su rápida lógica

- Valen debe ser delantera – dijo Ángela – Desirée y Ruxandra mediocampistas, Alison defensa junto a Ariadna, seria bueno que jugaran Someoka como delantero, Tachimukai de portero

- Buena elección – dijo Hitomiko sonriendo – hubiera dicho a goenji pero seria bueno guardarlo para el siguiente partido y con Valen estará bien

- Yo jugare – dijo fubuki a lo que Ariadna negó

- Windy y Marco serán defensas junto a mi – dijo Ariadna a lo que shiro le miro sorprendido – si estas en el campo Dorian o Colín se irán sobre ti

- Tiene razón fubuki – dijo Shion tensa – ellos te odian ahora y no es buena idea que juegues mañana – fubuki solo apretó las manos en puños con fuerza

- Mediocampistas deben de ser Mark e Ichinose – dijo Alison a lo que ambos asintieron – estamos completos entonces

- A entrenar entonces – dijo Hitomiko a lo que todos asintieron

La entrenadora llevo a todos hasta un campo donde se pusieron a calentar junto a un equipo para apoyar. Endo se puso como portero del otro equipo, los delanteros fueron Edgar y fidio. Defensas: Gianluca, fubuki, tsunami y kazemaru mientras los mediocampistas fueron Hiroto, Atsuya, Midorikawa y kido. El resto se sentó a mirar el partido de entrenamiento. Comenzó y Midorikawa llevaba el balón. Pero le fue quitado con rapidez por Windy, quien dio un pase a Mark y este se lo mando a Desirée quien esquivo con gracia a todos.

- Tiene gracia – dijo reina observando con admiración – se mueve con elegancia y delicadeza

- Espera un poco mas – dijo sonriendo Ángela

Desirée dio un pase a Ruxandra y esta esquivo a todos cuando se acercaba Edgar junto a Hiroto, la chica les engaño con sus movimientos dándole el pase a la castaña. Desirée esquivo acercándose a la portería con rapidez.

- Cisne negro – nombro Desirée mientras dos enormes alas negras surgían de su espalda

Hizo una pirueta junto con el balón antes de patearlo con fuerza mientras sus plumas desaparecían y envolvían al balón. Este se dirigió directo a la portería mientras Endo invocaba sus manos infinitas. El balón se convirtió en enorme cisne y rompió la técnica anotando un gol.

- Eso fue genial – dijo Fumiko sorprendida junto al resto

Endo tiro el balón y lo recibió kazemaru quien con sus veloces movimientos pasaba a todos con rapidez, Windy fue y le quito el balón pero le iba a ser robado por Atsuya.

- Destino helado – dijo Ariadna

La chica golpeo el suelo con su pie y de inmediato los oponentes fueron congelados mientras Windy corría con el balón. Mas le fue quitado por Hiroto, Valen corrió en dirección del pelirrojo y de inmediato utilizo su técnica.

- Canto helado – dijo la de mechas blancas

Comenzó a cantar mientras un frio salía de su boca, este congelo a Hiroto y la chica robo el balón mientras todos miraban impresionados el partido. Ellas tenían un nivel de fuerza mas alto incluso sus técnicas eran superiores. El entrenamiento termino un rato después y Hitomiko felicito al equipo que jugaría mañana. Se retiraron a cenar, término cocinando Ruxandra por pedido de Midorikawa. Fubuki se acerco a Ariadna y la abrazo.

- Todo saldrá bien – dijo el peligris a lo que ella le sonrió

- Se que todo saldrá bien y perdón por no dejarte jugar pero no quiero que te lastimen – dijo la chica en una mueca – te amo y no soportaría que te pasara algo

- También te amo – dijo fubuki antes de besarla con ternura

- ¡huy! – dijeron todos con miradas picaras a lo que la pareja se sonrojo

* * *

Mientras en otro lado el equipo Black Moon entrenaba para vencer a los humanos. Ninguno se dejaría ganar por alguno de ellos, y harían lo que sea para ganar. Dorian realizo una de sus técnicas más fuertes, y anoto sin dificultad.

- Estamos listos – dijo Dorian a lo que Velkan y Randall asintieron – mañana venceremos a los humanos y recuperaremos a nuestras hermanas sea como sea

- Si – dijeron todos asintiendo

Mañana el partido estaría muy reñido y nadie sabía quien ganaría. Pero algo si estaba seguro, ninguno de los dos equipos se rendiría. Mañana era el partido entre Black Moon y el equipo Raimon.

* * *

**ahora las preguntas:**

**¿quien ganara el partido de mañana?**

**¿el equipo de los humanos tendra dificultades?**

**¿los lycans saldran del hechizo de dark?**

**¿black moon sera un equipo rudo?**

**¿que ocurrira despues?**

**Ahora les dejo, adiosito y tal vez mañana temprano ponga el siguiente capitulo o mas tarde.**


	24. Capitulo 23: Raimon vs Black Moon

**hola a todos! Aqui va el capitulo esperado, hoy el raimon juega contra el black moon. Este fin de semana prometo actualizar el otro fic,es solo que ya estoy por acabar este asi que le estoy avanzando para solo concentrarme en el otro. Bueno aca va el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Raimon vs. Black Moon**

Fubuki y los demás esperaban en la sala. Al parecer Ariadna, Desirée, Ruxandra, Valen, Tachimukai, Someoka y Alison aun seguían dormidos. Ángela iba a subir cuando bajaron los siete con rapidez, estaban algo cansados.

- ¿Por qué se demoraron en bajar? – pregunto Hitomiko a lo que Desirée suspiro cansada

- Ayer entrenamos unos tiros cuando todos se fueron a dormir – dijo la castaña

- No debieron hacer eso ahora estarán cansados para el juego – dijo preocupada reina

- Estamos bien – dijo Tachimukai sonriendo – dormimos lo necesario

- Como ustedes digan – dijo Aki preocupada para luego sonreír – Eleanor dice que nos tiene una sorpresa

- ¿Qué es? – preguntaron todos emocionados

- Bueno ya que ayer elegimos el nombre del equipo – dijo Eleanor sonriendo a Endo – nos llamaremos Raimon, así que diseñe unos uniformes para el partido de hoy, quisiera que Ariadna e Ichinose se probaran los primeros igual que Tachimukai el del portero

- Claro – dijeron los tres sonrientes mientras les daban los uniformes nuevos

Los tres se fueron a cambiar mientras todos esperaban. La primera en salir fue Ariadna con el uniforme haciendo sonrojar a fubuki, la camiseta era color naranja teniendo la palabra Raimon en el lado izquierdo con unos shorts blancos. Su cabello se lo amarro en una cola baja. Salió Ichinose con el mismo uniforme, ambos chocaron las palmas antes de sonreír por lo genial que se veían. Tachimukai salió vistiendo su uniforme de portero color morado con negro. Rika y Miko se sonrojaron al ver a los dos chicos.

- Se ven geniales – dijo Endo emocionado – ¡quiero el uniforme de portero!

- Espérate hasta que te toque jugar – dijo Eleanor sonriendo a lo que Endo hizo un puchero

- Te quedaron geniales Eleanor – le felicito Ángela

- Gracias, planeo hacer para todos – dijo ella sonriendo – ahora pasen a vestirse el resto – dijo dando los uniformes a los que iban a jugar

- ¡somos estreno! – dijo Marco feliz entrando a un cuarto a cambiarse junto a Mark, Windy y Someoka mientras Valen, Desirée, Ruxandra y Alison iban a cambiarse a otro cuarto

Salieron todos ya vestidos mientras el resto admiraban los nuevos uniformes. Dayana se sonrojo al ver a Mark y esquivo la mirada a lo que este sonrió al notarlo. Someoka posaba con el uniforme mientras a todos les salían gotas en las cabezas, el equipo de Orfeo admiraba el uniforme de Marco a lo que este sonreía al ser de estreno. Los congoleños alzaron los pulgares a Windy quien sonrió. Desirée llevaba el cabello recogido en dos colas largas, Rux lo llevaba en una cola de caballo. Valen usaba su cabellera amarrada en una cola baja al igual que Alison. Hiroto se acerco a Desirée y se sonrojo al verla.

- Te ves bien – dijo el a lo que ella rio

- Gracias cariño – dijo ella sonriendo antes de besar en la mejilla a Hiroto

- Te ves genial Rux – dijo mido sonrojado y sonriente a lo que Rux le dio un beso volado

- Gracias mido – dijo Ruxandra sonriente a lo que Midorikawa se sonrojo mas

- Valen te ves excelente – dijo kido a lo que su novia le abrazo

- Solo para ti Yuu-chan – dijo ella guiñándole el ojo y sonrojándolo con fuerza

- Ni que decir de ustedes dos – dijeron los gemelos viendo a sus novias sonrojados a lo que ella les mandaron guiños y besos volados haciéndolos parecer tomates por sus fuertes sonrojos

Mark se acerco a Dayana y ella arqueo una ceja sin entender a lo que el sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sus compañeros de unicorn veían a su capitán esperando lo que haría con la chica que le gustaba. Todos apostaron a que la besaría mientras Dylan aposto porque le diría algo como un trato.

- Te propongo un trato – dijo el pelidorado mientras todos le miraban – si hoy ganamos el partido tendrás una cita conmigo ¿aceptas?

Ella le miro sorprendida y con un sonrojo en las mejillas mientras el equipo unicorn pagaba a Dylan los dólares que perdieron. Este sonrió contando los billetes mientras el resto lloraba por su dinero perdido, en serio Dylan conocía muy bien a Mark.

- Acepto – dijo Dayana sonriendo – si ganan hoy saldré contigo Mark

- Sabes que ganaremos ¿verdad? – pregunto Mark divertido a lo que ella rio

- Entonces mas te vale que la cita sea buena – dijo la pelinegra antes de voltearse e irse con las chicas mientras Ichinose se iba junto a Rika quien le miro esperando

- ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo luego de todo esto? – pregunto el a lo que Rika le miro sorprendida antes de asentir sonriente

- ¡si! – grito feliz abrazando a Ichinose

- Ya son las once y treinta – dijo Hitomiko viendo el reloj – será mejor ir yendo

Asintieron mientras iban junto a la entrenadora afuera, caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a un enorme coliseo de futbol. Se miraron antes de entrar y encontrarse con Remi. Este hizo una seña y le siguieron. Faltaban diez minutos para el juego así que todos deseaban suerte al equipo. Fubuki abrazo a Ariadna igual que hicieron los otros chicos con sus novias. Hiroto sonrió a Desirée preocupado.

- Suerte – dijo Hiroto preocupado – ten cuidado y por lo que mas quieras que no te lastimen

- Tendré cuidado – dijo ella sonriendo antes de que ambos se besaran

- Cuídate Alison – dijo Atsuya preocupado antes de besar a su novia con pasión y sonreír – se que ganaran

- Lo se – dijo ella riendo

- Mido-chan – dijo Ruxandra pero el peliverde le dio un beso apasionado que fue correspondido

- Te estaré animando – dijo el a lo que ella le sonrió

- Cuando gane te comprare helado – dijo Rux a lo que mido sonrió mas

- Valen se que lograras meter goles geniales – dijo kido sonriendo a su novia antes de abrazarla – gana para recuperar a tu hermano y a tu amigo

- Lo hare kido – dijo ella para luego besarlo

- Principito – dijo Ariadna a lo que fubuki le beso antes de abrazarla con fuerza

- Confió en ti y se que ganaras, no olvides que te amo – dijo shiro a lo que la pelicafe le volvió a besar

- Ganare por ti y mis familia – dijo ella

Ya iban a salir a la cancha cuando Miko cogió a Tachimukai del brazo, este le miro antes de que ella le abrazara con fuerza y luego le besara en la mejilla sonrojándolo.

- No dejes que te metan goles – dijo la pelimorada preocupada – ten cuidado

- Bien – dijo el sonriendo – lo hare por ti

- Suerte – gritaron todos mientras se iban a sentar a las gradas

- ¿Quién es el comentarista? – pregunto Natsumi a lo que todos miraron cuando apareció un hombre bajo con un micrófono

_- Hoy veremos el partido del equipo Black Moon contra el equipo Raimon _– dijo el comentarista a lo que todos le miraron con fijeza

Hitomiko miro al equipo Raimon y les levanto el pulgar animándolos a lo que todos sonrieron esperando ganar. Aun lado estaban Aki, reina, Fumiko y Ai como gerentes por esta vez. En ese momento el equipo Black Moon se mostro encabezado por Dorian. El resto de los guías o magos se sentaron en las gradas y un hombre alto y de larga cabellera negra sonrió a los humanos. Rihanna siseo enojada y nerviosa.

- Ese hombre es Dark – dijo Rihanna a lo que todos miraron a el pelinegro mientras abajo los equipos calentaban

_- Bueno ahora si que de comienzo el partido _– dijo el arbitro mientras los equipos se acercaban – _el capitán Dorian Giorgatos estrechara su mano con la de la capitana Ariadna Giorgatos_

- ¿Ariadna es capitana? – pregunto sorprendida Toko a lo que Ángela asintió

- Escuche cuando Hitomiko se lo pidió – dijo Ángela antes de suspirar – este partido será muy difícil

- Y que lo digas – dijo nerviosa Gaby junto al resto

* * *

**Primer tiempo**

El partido da inicio, miguel lleva el balón pero le es quitado por el rápido Windy. Este corre con el balón para darle un rápido pase a Ruxandra que esquiva con eficacia a todos los contrincantes. Pero el balón le es arrebatado por Brandon. El joven Roux corre con el balón y se lo quita Ariadna.

- No lo harás – dijo Brandon mirando a Ariadna – ojo maldito

Brandon ve fijamente a Ariadna quien corre con el balón cuando queda paralizada como una estatua y sin posibilidad de moverse a lo que Brandon aprovecha y roba el balón. Desirée dijo una maldición antes de correr siguiendo a Brandon junto a Mark e Ichinose.

- Baile del infierno – dijo Desirée

El campo se prende en llamas mientras Desirée da unos pasos de baile, de inmediato unas manos de demonios atrapan de los tobillos a Brandon y Mark roba el balón. Dax y Etienne rodearon al pelidorado a lo que este le dio un pase a Ruxandra, pero el balón fue interceptado por Miguel que se fue corriendo a la portería donde Tachimukai esperaba.

- Navaja de hielo – exclamo miguel

El chico dio una vuelta hacia la izquierda y dispara con toda su potencia a lo que este va a la portería, era igual a la técnica de Hiroto solo que en hielo pensaron todos. Tachimukai uso su técnica mano invencible G3, pero el balón rompió la técnica y entro.

- Black Moon anota su primer gol – anuncio el comentarista

- ¡demonios! – exclamo tsunami tenso a lo que Haruna se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada

- Una técnica poderosa – dijo Hiroto a lo que todos asintieron

- ¡Vamos chicos! – animo Miko – ¡ustedes pueden!

- Vamos chicos – dijo Ariadna mirando a todos quienes asintieron

Someoka tomo el balón y se dirigió hacia el otro arco, pero se interpusieron Dax y miguel quitándolo el balón, de inmediato Windy se los quito pasándoselo a Marco quien lo recibió dirigiéndose a Ariadna.

- Manada espiritual – dijo Dax

Tras lo cual varios lobos surgieron de diferentes colores y corrieron rumbo al italiano y le arrebataron el balón para luego dárselo a Dax. El hizo un pase largo a Erick quien corrió con el balón para dárselo a Etienne.

- Dax, Razvan – llamo el pelinegro a lo que los otros dos se unieron a el

- Triple lobo – dijeron los tres

Tres lobos de diferentes colores aparecieron y corrieron con los jóvenes. Razvan y Dax saltaron chuteando el balón hacia Etienne mientras dos lobos se fusionaban entrando al balón, luego Etienne lo patea y el último lobo entra formando uno enorme que va directo a la portería.

- Mano invencible G4 – dijo Tachimukai

Diez manos intentaron atrapar al balón, pero el enorme lobo entro con fuerza rompiendo la técnica y marcando el segundo gol para el equipo Black Moon. Todos miraron horrorizados como el partido iba muy mal para el Raimon.

- Van recién veinte minutos – dijo Toko nerviosa

- Pero ya metieron dos goles – dijo goenji serio – esto es malo

- Someoka – grito Ariadna a lo que el chico asintió

Someoka tomo el balón y corrió con el mientras todos le seguían intentado pararle, Dorian se acerco dispuesto a robar el balón pero el chico le paso la pelota a Ichinose. Este corrió con ella hasta que Dax se acerco.

- Destino helado – grito Ariadna

Ella golpeo el suelo con el pie congelando todo incluso a Dax y a los oponentes. Ichinose le dio el balón a la pelicafe y esta corrió con el balón siendo cubierta por Valen y Alison. Miro al portero y rogo porque el tiro entrara.

- Tiro zero – dijo Ariadna

La cancha se congela y de inmediato ella salta chuteando el balón. Este se congelo y se dirigió hacia la portería, Marco levanto sus manos dispuesto a usar su técnica cuando el balón lo toco congelando sus manos a lo que el le dejo ingresar anotando un gol para el Raimon.

- ¡SI! – gritaron todos aplaudiendo mientras el equipo salto de felicidad ante el primer gol

- Fue suerte – dijo Dorian mirando a Ariadna quien le sonrió

- Pues que buena suerte tengo – dijo ella mientras su hermano bufo

_- Raimon anota su primer gol aunque Black Moon aun lleva la ventaja _– dijo el comentarista

- Interesante – dijo Dark sonriendo – al parecer Raimon es un equipo fuerte pero nuestros lycans tienen ventajas – nadie dijo nada mas

Marco llevaba el balón cuando fue seguido por Brandon y Razvan. Ambos le atraparon y juntos robaron el balón a lo que el italiano gruño enojado siguiéndolos. Ichinose les siguió junto a Alison, Razvan bufo antes de alejarse y cruzar sus brazos en una ¨x¨.

- Tornado cruzado – dijo Razvan

Separo sus brazos formando dos tornados que se cruzaban dirigiéndose hacia Marco, Ichinose y Alison. Los tornados les atraparon y los lanzaron lejos de ellos hacia la portería de Black Moon. Atsuya se paro horrorizado mientras Rika le imitaba. El balón fue lanzado hacia Dorian quien lo recibió con facilidad. El pelicafe se dirigió al arco de Tachimukai.

- Destrucción de la luna – dijo Dorian

Concentro toda su energía en su pierna y chuteo el balón con todas sus fuerzas, este tomo la forma de la luna y se dirige con rapidez a la portería. Tachimukai levanto sus manos para usar su técnica pero el exploto entrando.

_- Black Moon anota su tercer gol _– dijo el comentarista tenso – _al parecer la defensa de Raimon en la portería no es muy eficaz _

- ¡Cállese viejo! – grito enojado fudo mientras veía el partido preocupado junto al resto

- Esto esta mal – dijo Hitomiko nerviosa

- Muy mal – dijo Fumiko nerviosa

El balón lo lleva Desirée y esquiva a todos con eficacia. Dax le intenta robar el balón pero le esquiva llegando hasta la portería, usa su técnica el cisne negro pero Marco levanta sus manos y sonríe divertido antes la técnica.

- Puño de la oscuridad – dijo el portero

El puño del chico se lleno de energía oscura y golpeo con fuerza el balón a lo que la técnica se rompió, Desirée miro sorprendida como el lycan le había detenido una de sus mejores técnicas. Valen gruño y comenzó a correr junto al resto cuando Marco lanzo el balón al campo. La chica obtuvo el balón y corrió hacia la portería de Black Moon.

- Espejismo del desierto – dijo Miguel

Valen vio como miguel ahora tenia el balón, se sorprendió ya que no supo cuando se lo había quitado. Ariadna le grito que era un espejismo pero ya era tarde, el chico le quito el verdadero balón y se dirigió a la portería del Raimon.

- Caída infernal – dijo miguel

El balón brillo de rojo, miguel salto y chuteo el balón con fuerza, este salió disparado y ni tiempo le dio a Tachimukai para pararlo cuando Black Moon anoto su cuarto gol. Dark reía y aplaudía ante la fuerza del equipo de los lycans. El marcador iba 4-1, a favor a Black Moon.

- ¡Vamos chicos! – animo Hitomiko preocupada – ¡Se que ustedes pueden!

- ¡Ustedes pueden! – animo Aki junto a las demás gerentes

- ¡No se rindan! – animo Endo junto al resto

- Patético – dijo Colín viendo con desprecio a los humanos – perderán en un rato mas

- Correcto – dijo Dorian sonriendo con maldad

Todos corrían mientras Dorian llevaba el balón, este dio un pase rápido a Colín quien se dirigió al arco del Raimon. Tachimukai se alisto cuando el chico salto sorprendiendo a todos.

- Lluvia de meteoros – dijo Colín

Detrás de él aparecieron un montón de meteoros. Colín pateo el balón y este se dirigió con todos los meteoros hacia la portería, Tachimukai intento resistir pero de todas formas el balón entro y se anoto el quinto gol del equipo de los lycans. Atsumi se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada cuando entendió lo que Ariadna estaba haciendo, sonrió mirando a Ángela quien asintió junto a Shion. Al parecer su estrategia era la correcta contra Black Moon, ellos eran unos confiados que no creían capaz de que el Raimon les volteara el partido. Miko sonrió al darse cuenta de la buena actuación de Tachimukai. Las cuatro entendieron el plan de las chicas.

- Ya entendí – susurro Miko a lo que las tres asienten

Dorian corre con el balón a lo que todos le intentan detener pero no lo logran. El pelicafe se acerca a la portería antes de patear la pelota con fuerza hacia Colín quien la recibe y sonríe con maldad a Tachimukai.

- Luna sagrada – dijo el chico

Salto con el balón y lo pateo formando una luna que se dirige con mucha fuerza hacia la portería y Tachimukai no lo logra atrapar y se anota el sexto gol para Black Moon. Ariadna miro a Someoka. Ya era hora de jugar en serio, pensó ella.

- Someoka – llamo Ariadna al chico quien asintió antes de que ambos sonrieran

El balón lo tiene Someoka y se lo manda a Mark quien le da un pase perfecto a Ariadna. Brandon se acerca para quitarles el balón cuando la chica sonrió mandándole el balón a Desirée y este le da un pase a Valen. Al parecer el Raimon jugaba con Black Moon. Dax gruño antes de correr en dirección a Valen.

- Tómalo Ariadna – dijo Valen dándoselo a la chica quien miro a Someoka y este asintió – ¡AHORA CHICOS!

La pelicafe dio la pelota a Someoka, quien invoco a su dragón antes de hacer el dragón legendario. El tiro fue a Ariadna quien sonrió antes de patear el balón usando su técnica tiro zero. El dragón soltó un rugido antes de que se volviera un color blanco y alrededor de el todo se congelara mientras iba a la portería.

- Dragón zero – dijeron Ariadna y Someoka mientras el dragón iba por Marco

- Puño de la oscuridad – dijo Marco

La técnica no pudo parar al dragón y este entro con un rugido mientras Marco se quedaba en shock junto a Black Moon. Ariadna choco la mano con Someoka mientras los de las gradas gritaban felices por el gol.

- ¡LO HICIERON! – grito Toko feliz junto a Rika

- Ese tiro fue genial – dijo fubuki sorprendido y feliz

- Someoka le hablo a Ariadna sobre tu técnica ventisca wyvern – dijo Shion sonriendo mientras shiro le veía – ambos crearon esta nueva técnica ayer y al parecer es mas poderosa de lo que pensaban

- Una excelente creación – dijo kido mirando el partido – pero aun vamos seis a dos

- No lo haz entendido ¿verdad? – dijo divertida Ángela a lo que kido le miro sin entender – mira bien el partido y lo entenderás – nadie entendió lo que dijo hasta que Gaby se dio cuenta

- ¡claro! – dijo la chica divertida – era tan obvio

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto sorprendido Endo junto a kazemaru

- Ya lo entenderás capitán – dijo Atsumi sonriendo mientras Terumi le arqueo una ceja haciéndola reír

Brandon lleva la pelota hacia el otro arco y sonríe a Tachimukai quien solo espera. De inmediato el suelo se abre y sale un lobo en llamas que mira a Brandon. El balón se incendia mientras el lobo aúlla entrando y el pelicafe patea el balón.

- Lobo infernal – dijo Brandon

- Mano invencible G5 – dijo Tachimukai invocando sus manos

El tiro fue atrapado por Tachimukai y este lucho con el hasta que la pelota quedo quieta. Brandon se paralizo al ver como su mejor técnica había sido parada por un humano. Desirée sonrió a Tachimukai y suspiro aliviada junto al resto. Al parecer ese entrenamiento sirvió de algo.

_- Tachimukai detiene el tiro de Brandon Roux _– dijo el comentarista impresionado – _¡Increíble!_ _y con esto acaba el primer tiempo_

En ese instante todos entendieron la estrategia que ideo ariadna. Los dos equipos fueron a sus sitios correspondientes a descansar brevemente. Aki le dio una botella de agua a Ariadna a lo que esta asintió agradecida. La chica hizo una seña y todos se acercaron a ella. Hitomiko miro a Ariadna esperando lo que la joven lycan diría.

- Funciono la estrategia – dijo Ariadna sonriendo y sorprendiendo a Hitomiko

- ¿Qué estrategia? – pregunto la entrenadora

- Les regalamos los goles a Black Moon – dijo Valen a lo que a la mujer casi le da un infarto

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? – pregunto sorprendida Aki

- Black Moon es un equipo con fuerte ataque y una fuerte confianza, no creen que los humanos les puedan ganar es por eso que esa confianza les dará la derrota – dijo Alison

- Claro – dijo Hitomiko entendiendo todo – entonces Tachimukai siempre pudo parar todos esos tiros

- Si, solo que Ariadna y Valen me pidieron que me hiciera débil – dijo el portero sonriendo con timidez

- Ahora Mark, Ichinose – llamo Valen – ustedes usan su técnica el gran lobo ¿verdad?

- Si, pero no esta Dylan – dijo Ichinose cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la chica trato de decir – ¿ayudaras?

- Si – dijo Valen sonriendo – se los movimientos así que no se preocupen

- Bien – dijo Mark sonriendo

- Ahora Ruxandra, Desirée roben el balón sin miedo – dijo Ariadna a lo que ambas asintieron – Alison, Windy, Marco aumenten las defensas

- Correcto – dijeron todos asintiendo

- Tu Tachimukai detén los tiros como practicamos ayer en la noche – dijo Ariadna tras lo cual el chico asintió – Valen es la hora de que salgas a relucir

- ¡entendido! – dijo ella sonriente

- Ahora vamos a ganar este partido – dijo con una sonrisa Ariadna mientras todos asentían

* * *

**Segundo tiempo**

Entran todos los jugadores a la cancha mas Brandon fue reemplazado por Raúl. Este miro a Alison y ella le miro con ojos retadores, no iba a volver con facilidad y aun más no iba a perder este partido. Etienne llevaba el balón cuando Ruxandra sonrió divertida.

- Raíces malditas – dijo ella

Del suelo surgieron varias raíces gruesas que se enredaron en las piernas de Etienne impidiéndole seguir. Ruxandra robo el balón y se lo paso a Mark quien junto a Ichinose y Valen corrieron formando la técnica el gran lobo. Marco invoco su puño de la oscuridad pero el balón ingreso haciendo un 6-3. El portero gruño fulminando con la mirada a Valen quien rio divertida. El balón lo tomo Raúl y fue hacia la portería de Tachimukai.

- Fuego congelante – invoco el chico

Pateo el balón mientras su pierna se prendió en fuego azul, pateo congelando el balón y luego se prendió en fuego azul dirigiéndose a la portería. Tachimukai intento detenerlo pero casi a las justas el balón entro al arco.

- Ese era un tiro fuerte – animo Alison a Tachimukai con una sonrisa – ya pararas el siguiente

- Gracias – dijo el chico asintiendo

- Ese portero es mas fuerte de lo que parece – dijo Dorian en u gruñido mientras Dax asintió

- Casi para mi tiro – dijo Raúl tenso

El balón fue dado a Valen quien corrió con el hasta la portería, Marco le sonrió y ella gruño. Tenía que ganar este partido sea como sea y ahora este chico no era su amigo.

- Cadenas estelares – dijo Valen

De su pecho salieron varias cadenas con fuerza sobrenatural, se enrollaron en el balón y este fue disparado hacia la portería. Marco bufo antes de que se abriera un portal hacia otra dimensión en el cual entro el balón.

- Dimensión de la muerte – dijo Marco

Momentos después salió el balón y fue lanzado hacia Razvan, quien junto a Etienne y Dax realizaron la técnica triple lobo y anotaron el octavo gol para Black Moon, ahora iban 8-3. Valen miro horrorizada la técnica de Marco, la ultima vez que la vio no era tan poderosa ahora si lo es, se dijo en su mente. El balón lo tomo Artemis y Valen se acerco a el.

- Canto helado – invoco la chica su técnica

Comenzó a cantar saliendo de su boca un frio que paralizo a Artemis y ella robo el balón pasándoselo a Ruxandra. Vasile se acerco a ella y sonrió con maldad. Rux le miro triste, este no era su mejor amigo ya, era un extraño.

- Estallido mega – dijo Vasile

Reunió mucha energía en su cuerpo y la expulso en enormes llamas que impidieron el paso a Ruxandra, ella gruño y lanzo la pelota al aire pateándola en dirección a Someoka. Este mando el balón a Desirée. Ella suspiro mirando el marcador, iban un 8 a 3, miro a Brandon quien estaba sentado en la banca. Su hermano le miro con intensidad. Debía salvarlos a el y Dax, junto a Etienne. Ellos siempre fueron su familia. Tenia que hacer algo y ese algo era ganar el partido. Y había una forma de anotar un gol, con su nueva técnica. Miro a Hiroto y este le sonrió animándola.

- Esto va por ustedes – dijo en un susurro – Brandon, Dax, Etienne y Hiroto, la nueva técnica

La chica pateo el balón al cielo mientras una luna creciente aparece atrás suyo, al instante ella aúlla mientras un enorme lobo negro aparece. La chica chuteo el balón mientras este toma la forma del lobo negro, mientras la luna creciente brilla más.

- Lobo creciente – dijo ella mientras el lobo aullaba y tomaba impulso

Marco levanto la mano e invoco su técnica cuando el lobo negro aulló y rompió con facilidad la técnica. Todos abrieron la boca de par en par cuando el marcador dio un 8-4, Desirée sonrió mientras Ariadna le aplaudió. Brandon miro a su hermana sorprendido, ella había mejorado mucho en estos cuatro años. Dax sonrió un instante junto a Etienne pero Dark volvió a controlarlos. Ruxandra sonrió y miro a sus hermanos antes de asentir, ella les salvaría.

Ruxandra obtuvo el balón y corrió con el hacia la portería, se le acerco Erick pero Alison llego antes de guiñarle el ojo a la pelirroja.

- Aliento congelante – dijo Alison

Ella soplo una brisa de su boca y de inmediato congelo a Erick haciendo pasar a Rux con el balón. Marco se preparo y Rux miro a Velkan que le devolvió la mirada, mientras Razvan se acercaba a ella. Ella miro a Midorikawa quien le sonrió.

- ¡TU PUEDES RUX! – grito el peliverde a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa

- Esto va por ti Midorikawa igual que para Razvan, Velkan y Vasile – dijo Ruxandra

Un perro de tres cabezas surgió al lado de Ruxandra. El gruño mientras el balón se teñía de morado, ella pateo el balón mientras el perro desaparecía. Marco levanto sus manos para detenerlo pero el perro apareció.

- Cerberos – grito Rux invocando su técnica

Cerberos apareció y asusto con su mirada roja a Marco. El portero quedo paralizado mientras el balón ingresaba con fuerza marcando el quinto gol del Raimon. Todos gritaron ante la técnica mientras Rux chocaba las manos con Desirée. Ariadna miro a Valen indicándole que ya era hora del sexto gol. La chica asintió mientras el partido se reanudaba.

- ¡VAMOS VALEN! – gritaron kido y Endo apoyando a la chica quien sonrió corriendo y robando el balón a Dorian

- ¡ESTA VA POR USTEDES! – grito la chica - salto mortal

Valen salto muy alto, para luego caer con la mano en forma de puño golpeando la tierra de donde se eleva una roca que lanza el balón al aire. Ella vuelve a saltar y chutea el balón hacia la portería. Marco no tuvo ni tiempo de hacer su técnica porque el gol fue marcado con rapidez y fuerza.

_- El Raimon se recupera ahora van 8-6, si en caso anotan otros tres goles ganan el partido _– dijo el comentarista

- Al parecer ya hay un ganador – dijo con diversión Dark mirando al Raimon

Alison llevaba el balón y miro a Atsuya, el le levanto el pulgar a lo que ella sonrió. Miro a Erick, Raúl y Randall. Ella les recuperaría y anotaría un gol con su nueva técnica. La chica lograría hacer esto por su familia y por su Atsuya.

- Ventisca Zero – invoco su técnica la de mechas azules

De inmediato ella brilla de azul y aparece una enorme tormenta de nieve que congela a todo. Ella patea el balón a lo que este emana frio dirigiéndose a la portería. La técnica de Marco le intento parar pero fue congelada y rota por el balón, a lo que se anoto el séptimo gol.

- ¡maldición! – gruño enojado Dorian

Mark, Ichinose y Valen corrieron juntos tomando el balón y realizando la técnica el gran lobo otra vez, Marco ya no pudo pararlo y se marco el octavo gol del Raimon. Todos gritaron enloquecidos ante el empate. Fubuki miro a Ariadna y ella le sonrió. Solo faltaba un tiro mas y ganarían, pensaron Ariadna y Dorian. Los dos se miraron antes de que pelearan por el balón.

- Déjame ganar para salvarte – dijo Dorian a lo que Ariadna rio

- No quiero ser salvada porque yo amo a fubuki y quiero a mis amigos humanos – dijo Ariadna antes de que pateara el balón a Mark

Ella corrió en dirección al arco y el pelidorado le mando la pelota mientras los defensas y los mediocampistas iban tras ella.

- Era glacial – dijo Alison

El suelo se congelo junto a los pies de los defensas y mediocampistas mientras Ariadna se dirigía al arco. Marco invoco su técnica dimensión de la muerte. Ariadna corrió mas mientras pensaba en fubuki y sus hermanos. Iban a ganar, eso lo aseguraba ella, todo por recuperar a sus hermanos y a su amigo. La cancha se incendio mientras Ariadna corría con la pelota.

- Sagitario – nombro ella

Chuteo el balón y apareció un centauro corriendo detrás de la pelota. El ser mitológico se prende en llamas y alza un arco y flecha dirigiéndola a la pelota y la lanza dándole mas potencia. El balón choco contra la técnica de Marco y entro rompiendo la red. Nadie dijo nada hasta que el Raimon grito de felicidad.

_- El segundo tiempo termina y la victoria es del Raimon con un 9-8 _– anuncio el comentarista

- ¡SI! – grito el equipo yendo al encuentro con los demás

Las chicas se lanzaron a abrazar a sus novios antes de que los besaran con sonrisas. Fubuki rio antes de cargar a Ariadna y que ella riera. Velen fue abrazada con fuerza por kido mientras este le felicitaba por sus excelentes jugadas. Hiroto y Midorikawa felicitaban a Desirée y Rux. Atsuya solo decía que su novia era la mejor y que debía ser una fabulosa delantera. Mark se acerco a Dayana y esta sonrió.

- Me debes una cita – dijo el americano a lo que ella rio

- Entonces encantada voy contigo – dijo ella tras lo cual el la abrazo

- Bien hecho Tachimukai – dijo Miko antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al portero quien se quedo de piedra sonrojado

- Lo hiciste genial Ichinose – dijo Rika abrazando al pelimarrón quien sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo

- ¡EXCELENTE! ¡LO LOGRARON! – grito Endo feliz cuando Dark se acerco a ellos – usted…

- Un gran partido – alabo el pelinegro sonriendo – mañana pueden entrenar y pasado mañana será el segundo partido hasta entonces los lycans son suyos

El hombre trono los dedos y de inmediato los miembros del Black Moon cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Ariadna, Valen, Alison, Ruxandra y Desirée se fueron a auxiliar a sus hermanos y amigos mientras Dark junto a sus siervos se iban. Gaby iba a ir con el resto pero el pelinegro susurro algo.

- Alístate para que pasado mañana juegues contra tu hermano – dijo Dark antes de reír y desaparecer

- Diego – musito Gaby congelada mientras todos auxiliaban a los lycans

* * *

**Momento de las preguntas:**

**¿como les ira en el entrenamiento mañana?**

**¿los americanos volveran a apostar? ¿dylan ganara mas dinero?**

**¿habra romance?**

**¿quienes jugaran el el siguiente partido?**

**¿habran momentos de bipolaridad? ¿las chicas traumaran a alguien?**

**Adiosito, luego subo el otro equipo**


	25. Capitulo 24: Entrenamiento y confesión

**hola! es un gusto darles el capitulo de hoy. Aunque tengo un problema, al parecer mi mama ha tenido problemas con el internet y hoy me lo cortan asi que tal vez no pueda publicar por tres dias o un poquito mas. Asi que lo siento pero si se arreglaran las cosas, y milagrosamente mama arregla el problema y no me cortan el internet publicare mañana o mas tarde el capitulo 25. Ahora les dejo el capitulo y muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic, en especial a Valen, Shion y endaki por participar. Y a diana, yuko y dama-kge por sus comentarios. **

* * *

**Capitulo 24: Entrenamiento y confesión **

Las cinco lycans veían a sus hermanos y amigos inconscientes. Les habían llevado a diferentes cuartos y acomodado en las camas. Ariadna suspiro antes de ver otra vez a sus hermanos aun descansando, después de todo, la magia de Dark les hizo esto. En ese instante Dorian abrió los ojos y vio a su hermanita. La pelicafe soltó un sollozo antes de abrazar con fuerza a su hermano. El sonrió correspondiendo, la chica se separo con una sonrisa mientras su hermano se sentaba en la cama. Artemis se removió en la otra cama igual que Colín, ambos bostezaron y se levantaron.

- Están bien – dijo mas aliviada antes de abrazar a Colín y Artemis – me alegro

- Te extrañamos – dijo Artemis sonriendo – me alegro de verte de nuevo pequeña

- Yo también – dijo Colín abrazando a la joven pelicafe – haz crecido y te haz puesto muy hermosa – dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas

- Muy lindo Colín ahora suelta a mi hermanita – dijo Dorian con una venita en la frente antes de separar a Ariadna de Colín

- Celoso – dijo divertido Artemis mientras Colín hacia un puchero

- Pues no quiero que seas celoso Dorian – dijo Ariadna con seriedad – porque tengo novio

- Se hizo un silencio sepulcral cuando a Dorian le entro un tic en el ojo. Artemis se quedo con la boca abierta mientras Colín se puso como una estatua de piedra. La pelicafe suspiro mientras contaba en su cabeza. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

- ¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR ARIADNA GIORGATOS?! – exploto Dorian como loco mientras Colín y Artemis retrocedían – ¡¿QUIEN ES EL MALDITO INFELIZ?!

- Esto…– intento decir Ariadna nerviosa y buscando un modo de lograr que su hermano no matara a fubuki

- Ariadna – dijo Endo entrando por la puerta – fubuki esta muy preocupado por ti y dice que te extraña mucho así que baja y habla con el que aburre tu novio

- Así que así se llama – dijo en Dorian en un tono demoniaco mientras sonreía con maldad asustando a todos mientras Ariadna maldecía en su mente a Endo – es el fin de ese tal fubuki

Antes que cualquiera pudiera ver Dorian había salido rápido del cuarto. Ariadna se horrorizo y salió volando para detener el homicidio que iba a cometer su hermano. Escucho unos ruidos y corrió mas rápido casi lanzándose de las escaleras. Solo rogaba que aun no encontrara a fubuki. Llego justo cuando Dorian asustaba a todos porque tenia un aura demoniaca a su alrededor.

- Díganme ¿Quién es fubuki? – dijo con voz macabra Dorian mientras todos señalaban con rapidez a shiro y Atsuya – ¿Cuál de los dos es novio de Ariadna?

- ¡es el! – grito Atsuya señalando a shiro quien le fulmino con la mirada

- Gracias hermano – dijo fubuki enojado

- Eres el mayor, es bueno que te sacrifiques por mi supervivencia – dijo Atsuya a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Así que eres el que sale con mi inocente hermanita – dijo Dorian acercándose a fubuki que palidecía cada vez mas – es tu fin

- ¡DORIAN GIORGATOS! – grito enojada Ariadna mientras su aura demoniaca salía a la luz asustando a todos y a su hermano – ¡SI TOCAS A FUBUKI JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS CARO!

- Pero …– dijo Dorian en un puchero – no quiero que tengas novio aun

- Tengo quince años – dijo Ariadna suspirando – estoy grandecita para tus celos estúpidos, además fubuki es mi elegido

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito horrorizado Dorian antes de llorar a cascaditas – tiene que ser un humano y mas este chico que parece un Casanova

- Dorian – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Ariadna mientras todos reían nerviosos

- Basta de tonterías hermano – dijo en un suspiro Artemis llegando junto a Colín – Ariadna tiene derecho a tener novio

- Bien – dijo cruzándose de brazos Dorian para luego mirar feo a fubuki quien trago saliva nervioso – te detesto

- Dorian – dijo Colín a lo que el pelicafe suspiro

- Soy Dorian Giorgatos, hermano de Ariadna y de Artemis, este es Colín Alexander – dijo el ojivioleta a lo que fubuki sonrió

- Soy Shiro fubuki – se presento el peligris a lo que Dorian le miro feo

- Te odio – dijo el ojivioleta mientras todos reían nerviosos – mas te vale no propasarte con mi Ariadna

- No lo hare – dijo fubuki en un suspiro mientras Ariadna le abrazaba y el sonreía

- Suéltala – dijo Dorian en forma demoniaca a lo que fubuki obedeció mientras Ariadna miraba mal a su hermano

- Tu culpa Endo – dijo Ariadna fulminando con la mirada al portero quien abrió los ojos como platos

- Yo no hice nada – dijo el portero llorando a mares

- ¡¿COMO QUE TIENES NOVIO?! – se escucho el grito de varios chicos desde el segundo piso

- Dax, Raúl, miguel y Razvan se levantaron ya – dijo Colín con una gota en la cabeza – bueno, pobres de los novios de Desirée, Rux, Valen y Alison

- ¡somos nosotros! – exclamaron horrorizados Hiroto, Midorikawa, kido y Atsuya

- Pues fue bueno conocerlos – dijo Endo a lo que todos le fulminaron con la mirada

En ese momento bajaron a carrera cuatro chicos en llamas, a lo que los cuatro novios retrocedieron asustados. Fubuki les arqueo una ceja esperando a que se presentaron a sus ahora cuñados. Las cuatro lycans restantes bajaron con sus amigos y los hermanos que quedaban comenzando una discusión de cinco minutos, que llego a los gritos. Llego Hitomiko y miro la escena con una gota en la cabeza seguida de Gaby quien suspiro. Las demás werecats y vampiresas llegaron y suspiraron. Ángela miro a Gaby y esta asintió.

- ¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! – grito la castaña enojada mientras todos se callaban asustados – ¡YA ESTAN GRANDES PARA ESTAS ESTUPIDECES!

- Lo sentimos – dijeron los machos lycans con caras de regañados mientras las chicas suspiraban

- Bien – dijo Ángela mirando a Hitomiko – ya puede hablar entrenadora

- Correcto – dijo Hitomiko mirando a todos – debemos entrenar hoy día para mañana enfrentarnos con el otro equipo

- Estoy segura de que el partido será contra los werecats – dijo Gaby en un suspiro – estoy mas segura de que el capitán es mi hermano

- Gaby – murmuro kazemaru preocupado a lo que ella sonrió

- Estoy bien kazemaru – dijo ella sonriendo – ahora debemos elegir a los miembros del equipo Raimon de mañana

- ¿Cómo juegan los werecats? – pregunto Endo curioso

- Los lycans se especializan en fuerza, mientras los werecats se especializan en defensa – dijo Ángela a lo que todos asintieron

- Necesitamos mediocampistas y delanteros fuertes – dijo kido a lo que todos asintieron

- Gabriela debe jugar – dijo Natsumi mirando a Hitomiko – es la mas rápida de todos los jugadores incluso mas que Windy, kazemaru o fubuki

- Mas rápida que ellos tres – dijo sorprendido kyle a lo que todos sorprendieron mientras el raimon asentia

- Bien entonces ella jugara de defensa – dijo Hitomiko a lo que miro al resto – Rococo será el portero

- Yo quiero jugar – dijo Savannah tensa

- También yo – dijo Dayana seria – se que mis hermanos jugaran y necesito tenerlos de vuelta conmigo

- Esto no es un juego sentimental – dijo Hitomiko a lo que Dayana asintió mirándole con intensidad

- No estoy jugando y yo siempre miro para ganar – dijo Dayana con voz fría – no dejare que nos derroten mañana y que nuestras vidas caigan en manos de Dark

- Dayana – dijo Mark sorprendido antes de sonreír

- Nosotras también entramos – dijo Bianca junto a Layla, Aura y Rihanna

- Bien díganme sus puestos – dijo Hitomiko

- Soy delantera – dijo Bianca – Layla, Aura y Dayana son mediocampistas, Rihanna y Savannah son defensas

- Necesitamos un defensa, un mediocampista y un delantero – dijo Hitomiko mirando a todos

- Jugare yo – dijo Edgar sonriendo a lo que Dayana le devolvió la sonrisa obteniendo un Mark celoso

- Celoso – dijo Dylan riendo a lo que su amigo bufo molesto

- El mediocampista será Gianluca – dijo Hitomiko a lo que el chico asintió – el defensa será…– dijo Hitomiko mirando a todos cuando kazemaru dio un paso al frente

- ¡no! – exclamo Gaby mirándolo – kyle ¿puedes…?

- Claro – dijo el sonriendo mientras kazemaru miraba a Gaby curioso

- Si juegas tu serás blanco de diego – dijo Gaby preocupada a lo que kazemaru suspiro asintiendo

- Bueno hora de entrenar – dijo Hitomiko

- Le ayudaremos – dijeron Velkan a lo que Randall asintió

- Nosotros ya entrenamos a jóvenes antes así que si podemos hacerlo – dijo Randall a lo que la entrenadora asintió con una sonrisa

* * *

Todos se fueron a la cancha para el entrenamiento. Se pusieron en posiciones mientras elegían al equipo de apoyo: fubuki, Endo, kazemaru, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Mark, goenji, Dylan, kido, Marco, fidio. Calentaron antes de comenzar a entrenar, Hitomiko miraba los movimientos de las werecats, se movían rápido y con elegancia. Sabían robar el balón y defender bien. Hitomiko indico que era hora de un descanso a lo que todos asintieron suspirando cansados.

- ¡que cansancio! – exclamo Gianluca agotado a lo que Dayana rio

- Si queremos ganar debemos entrenar duro – dijo Savannah a lo que el italiano asintió

- Eres buena robando el balón – alago kyle a Layla quien asintió con una sonrisa – ¿eres egipcia?

- Desde que naci – dijo Layla sonriendo – soy de el Cairo

- Yo también soy de ahí – dijo sonriendo kyle – alguna vez te puedo visitar

- Claro – dijo divertida Layla a lo que Rococo miro feo a kyle quien arqueo una ceja sin entender los celos del congoleño – ¿de que clan eres?

- Soy del clan león – dijo Layla a lo que Zack sonrió

- Nosotros somos los leones del desierto, tal vez algún día puedas jugar con nosotros o saldrías con nuestro capitán – dijo Zack a lo que kyle se sonrojo

- ¡Zack! – gruño el egipcio sonrojado a lo que Layla rio mientras el ex capitán de los leones perseguía al delantero quien reía

- ¿saldrás con el? – pregunto Rococo mirando a Layla quien solo rio

- somos amigos – dijo ella divertida a lo que Rococo suspiro aliviado

- Deberíamos crear una técnica juntos – opino Edgar a lo que Dayana asintió mirando al chico a lo que Mark gruño enojado

- Apuesto a que le dice a Edgar que se aleje de ella – dijo Dylan a lo que todos apostaron en contra

- Basta de estar tan cerca de ella Edgar – dijo Mark jalando a Dayana y alejándola de Edgar a lo que el ingles rio

- Páguenme – dijo Dylan mientras todos abrían sus billeteras y pagaban a Dylan con el dolor de su corazón

- Con que estas celoso Mark – dijo divertido Edgar a lo que el americano se sonrojo negando con la cabeza

- ¡no estoy celoso! ¡no me gusta Dayana si eso crees! – dijo el chico fastidiado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo – no…yo no quise decir

- Bien – dijo Dayana fríamente mirando mal a Mark – entonces si no te importa Edgar y yo hablábamos de una nueva técnica, ¿que me decías Edgar?

- Yo…– dijo Edgar en una mueca – tal vez podamos combinar a excalibur

- Bien – dijo Dayana antes de voltearse e irse bajo la vista de todos

- Lo arruinaste Mark – dijo Dylan negando con la cabeza antes de que el pelidorado siguiera a Dayana

* * *

La pelinegra solo había entrado a la casa y subió a su cuarto enojada. ¿Es que acaso los hombres eran idiotas? Mark era un estúpido, ella estaba enamorada de el y el la rechazo frente a todos. Soltó un pequeño sollozo antes de dejarse caer en su cama. No le quería volver a ver, hubiera deseado que Edgar hubiera sido su compañero. Que mentira, se dijo en su mente. Ella quería a Mark pasara lo que pasara. La puerta sonó y ella gruño enojada.

- Ábreme Dayana – dijo la voz de Mark

- Lárgate – dijo Dayana sintiendo las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas – solo déjame en paz Mark

- Necesitamos hablar – dijo Mark en suplica – no quise decir lo que dije

- Créeme que lo que dijiste lo dejaste muy en claro – dijo la pelinegra enojada – vete y no te quiero ver

- Pues yo si te quiero ver – dijo Mark antes de abrir la puerta mientras Dayana se sentaba secándose las lagrimas – estaba abierta

- Largo – dijo Dayana enojada a lo que Mark se sentó a su lado en la cama

- Soy un tonto – dijo Mark levantando el rostro de Dayana que estaba bañado en lagrimas – estoy enamorado de ti Dayana y lo que dije ahí no era cierto

- Mentiroso – dijo ella enojada

El la beso mientras la pelinegra se paralizaba. Dayana cerró los ojos y comenzó a corresponder con intensidad junto a pasión. Le abrazo mientras el beso se volvía más y más apasionado, ella sonrió contra los labios de el al darse cuenta de la verdad. Mordisqueó el labio inferior del pelidorado y este sonrió separándose agitado igual que ella.

- ¿quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto el a lo que ella sonrió

- Si quiero Mark – dijo ella tomándole la mano

- ¡beso, beso, beso! – gritaron todos desde la puerta haciendo sonrojar a la pareja mientras Rika filmaba con una sonrisa

- ¡¿DESDE CUANDO?! – gritaron los dos avergonzados mientras el resto reía

- Chicos basta de tonterías debemos entrenar – dijo Hitomiko llegando a lo que todos suspiraron para volver a la cancha

- Gracias – dijo la nueva pareja mientras Hitomiko les guiñaba el ojo

* * *

Volvieron al entrenamiento y ahora Dayana estaba más relajada y feliz sonriendo cada vez que veía a Mark. Este se sonrojaba antes de sonreír mientras los de unicorn les silbaban, el americano fulminaba con la mirada a su equipo a lo que estos se partían de la risa. Valen y Shion sonreían ante el duro esfuerzo que realizaban sus amigas. Atsumi estaba algo preocupada después de todo pronto seria el juego contra sus hermanos, de alguna forma sabia que pronto les vería. Afuro le vio preocupada antes de que la atrajera a sus brazos. Ella sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Ruxandra hizo una seña para parar el entrenamiento a lo que los jugadores fueron en su dirección.

- Les hice mi limonada secreta – dijo Ruxandra sonriendo a lo que las siete werecats cogieron los vasos de limonada y bebieron

Al instante las siete tosieron y dejaron caer los vasos mientras hacían muecas para luego escupir la bebida. Alison sonrió y tomo un vaso de limonada, lo bebió sin problema alguno mientras todos veían la escena con gotas en las cabezas. Kazemaru, Nagumo, Suzuno y Mark fueron a auxiliar a sus novias mientras genda, Rococo y toramaru ayudaban a Savannah, Layla y Rihanna.

- ¡eso es totalmente acido! – gritaron las werecats horrorizadas

- Por supuesto le eche treinta limones – dijo como si nada la pelirroja mientras las werecats sufrían un ataque

- ¡¿Qué!? – gritaron horrorizadas – ¡nos querías matar!

- No, solo que eso les despertara mas – dijo en una sonrisa Rux mientras las chicas gruñían enojadas

- Pues a mi me gusto – dijo Alison sonriendo y tomando otro vaso de limonada a lo que a Atsuya le salía una gota en la cabeza

- Digamos que adora la limonada – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Atsuya

Después de ese breve descanso entrenaron un poco más hasta que se hizo de noche. En ese instante Reinaldo apareció con el equipo contra el que competirían mañana. Gaby trago saliva al reconocer a su hermano diego y a su amigo Justin. Savannah trago saliva al ver a su hermano ahí, aunque ya se lo esperaba. Dayana solo apretó la mano de Mark, este solo la abrazo con ternura. Bianca abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Regina ahí, al parecer a su prima le encantaba traicionarla, pensó. Aura miro tensa a suzuno y este solo apretó su mano indicándole que estaba con ella.

- Hola equipo Raimon – dijo en una mueca Reinaldo – les presento a sus rivales de mañana, el equipo dangerous

- Diego – susurro Gaby mientras el chico le miraba

- Sus miembros son: Justin López, Regina Di Santis, Fabrizio De Niro, Hernán del castillo, Juan Carlos vega, Julieta Ruiz, Fabián Ruiz, Mauricio Ramírez, Shun Ling, Zahir Lotus, su capitán es Diego Fiore y su entrenador es Lucas Di Santis

- Hermano – dijo Gaby acercándose y este le cogió la mano

- Hare que vuelvas conmigo a casa Gaby – dijo diego en trance mientras una lagrima corría por la mejilla de la castaña

- ¿Qué te han hecho? – pregunto horrorizada la argentina

- Me han hecho lo que debían para recuperarte – contesto el con seriedad

- Magia negra – susurro Ángela a lo que Gaby miro echa furia a Reinaldo

- Me las pagaran – dijo ella con lagrimas a Reinaldo quien sintió la culpa azotarlo con fuerza – no les perdonare que jueguen con mis hermanos

- Una cosa es que nos busquen a nosotras pero jugar con nuestros seres amados es otra – dijo Rihanna mientras veía a Shun – hermano

- Bien la reunión familiar termina así que vámonos, les esperamos mañana a las doce – dijo Reinaldo desapareciendo junto a el equipo dangerous

- Creo que deberían ir a descansar – sugirió Hitomiko a lo que todos asintieron

- Todo ira bien – susurro miguel a las werecats a lo que ellas asintieron – confió en que mañana ganaran y los liberaran

- Si – solo dijo Gaby

* * *

Todos se habían ido a sus cuartos mientras Rihanna estaba sentada bajo un árbol, la joven solo lloraba en silencio cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Levanto la vista y vio a toramaru con una tímida sonrisa. El le acaricio la cabeza a lo que Rihanna le abrazo con fuerza mientras sollozaba en su pecho. El solo callo mientras le dejaba desahogarse de todo lo que sentía. Se detuvo y el peliazul le seco las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban.

- Quiero salvar a mi hermano – dijo ella a lo que el sonrió

- Se que lo harás – dijo toramaru a lo que ella sonrió – te estare animando todo el tiempo

- Gracias toama… tora-chan – dijo ella sonriendo a lo que el se sonrojo – ¿puedo llamarte así?

- Claro – dijo el asintiendo sonrojado

- Gracias por dejarme desahogar – dijo Rihanna a lo que el asintió – eres una gran persona

- Arigato – dijo el como un tomate a lo que ella rio

* * *

Bianca sonrió a Nagumo mientras el le abrazaba, de algún modo el sabia que ella no estaba bien. Bueno, después de todo era su novio. Ella le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus ojos. El pelirrojo solo le susurro palabras de consuelo y ánimos. Fuera como fuera, mañana ellos ganarían y ella junto a Regina aclararían muchas cosas.

Aura se despidió con un beso de Suzuno. El albino le abrazo fuerte antes de volver a besarla. El sabía muy bien que ella estaba mal por ver a su hermano manipulado y no era para menos. Pero mañana les recuperarían a todos, eso era una promesa que Aura se hizo. Genda abrazaba a Savannah mientras esta lloraba en silencio por su hermano. El le prometió que mañana ellos iban a ganar el partido por lo mucho que entrenaron ese día. Ella asintió sonriendo ante la ternura del chico. Dayana se despedía de Mark con un beso, ella sonrió por que presentía que mañana ganarían, eso era lo que harían. Ganarían y recuperarían a sus hermanos.

* * *

Layla miro el cielo enojada cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban. No tenia que ser inteligente para darse cuenta de que el que le abrazaba era Rococo. Ella correspondió el abrazo mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. El congoleño le acaricio la cabeza mientras ella solo lloraba y sollozaba. Kyle pasaba por ahí cuando vio la escena. Se congelo y retrocedió mientras Zack venia detrás. El delantero se sorprendió al ver la escena y miro a su amigo. Este solo apretó los puños antes de darse media vuelta e irse. Zack no había fallado en decir que a kyle le gustaba mucho Layla, por eso no podía verla con Rococo y menos un día antes del partido.

- Bjorn – susurro Zack viendo irse a su amigo para luego ver la escena de Rococo y Layla – en el amor siempre hay un perdedor

* * *

Gabriela estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores cuando alguien le abrazo haciéndolos caer a ambos. Rio sabiendo que ese alguien era kazemaru. El peliazul le sonrió con ternura antes de darle un apasionado beso. Ella correspondió, se soltaron y el le abrazo mientras ella lloraba.

- Ganaremos Gaby – dijo el a lo que ella sollozo

- Lo se conejito, lo se – dijo ella a lo que el arqueo una ceja sonrojado

- ¿Aun me vas a decir así? – pregunto el a lo que ella rio

- Si, eres mi conejito , solo mío – dijo ella antes de que el sonriera para luego besarla

* * *

Dangerous entrenaba muy duro. Lucas supervisaba el entrenamiento junto a Reinaldo. Cuando anotaron otro gol Diego levanto una mano deteniendo a todos. El chico miro a Reinaldo y este asintió dándole permiso.

- Ya terminamos, con esto debemos ganar mañana – dijo Diego a lo cual todos asintieron – mañana recuperaremos a nuestras chicas

Mañana el partido estaría muy difícil. El Raimon necesitaba una buena agresión para ganar en la fuerte defensa de dangerous.

* * *

Mientras tanto Dark gruño enojado al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. La luna roja se había adelantado mas, ahora todo ocurriría en dos días. Bueno pensó el sonriendo al parecer el plan tendría que adelantarse, y el partido de los vampiros seria pasado mañana. En el mismo día que el de la luna roja.

- Pronto volveras a la vida Lucian - dijo con una sonrisa Dark

* * *

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿quien ganara mañana Raimon o Dangerous?**

**¿habran mas celos por parte de los hermanos?**

**¿quieren probar la limonada de ruxandra?**

**¿con quien se debe quedar Layla con kyle o Rococo?**

**¿me mataran por que tal vez no publique por tres dias o mas?**

**Bueno ahora me despido, adiosito y perdonen si no publico**


	26. Capitulo 25: Raimon vs Dangerous

**Hola! aqui traigo el capitulo 25. Perdonen por no publicarlo as temprano pero me cortaron el internet, ahora estoy publicando desde la compu de mi primo. Gracias a que el se apiado de mi. Tal vez mañana se solucione esto del corte en mi casa pero no estoy segura, asi que tal vez publique mañana en la noche. Bueno eso es todo, y aviso que solo quedan cinco capitulos mas para este fic y se termina.**

* * *

**Capitulo 25: Raimon vs. Dangerous **

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio mientras Eleanor entregaba los uniformes a los jugadores, se fueron a vestir mientras el resto esperaba. En cuanto llegaron vieron el reloj, eran exactamente las 11.45, Hitomiko hizo una seña para que todos salieran. Layla miro a kyle y este esquivo su mirada. La werecat no entendía lo que sucedía, hoy kyle ni le miraba mientras Rococo estaba muy serio. Gaby le sonrió y soltó una risita que la ojicafé no entendió.

- Eres una despistada Layla – dijo en una sonrisa Gaby a lo que Layla arqueo una ceja – ambos están que mueren por ti

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida Layla a lo que Gaby bufo

- Piensan en ti y eso molesta – dijo la castaña en una mueca – Rococo te quiere desde que te vio mientras kyle ha empezado a gustar mucho de ti

- No lo sabia – dijo sonrojada la pelimarrón a lo que su amiga le puso una mano en el hombro

- No te atormentes a cualquiera le pudo pasar – dijo la ojirubi en una sonrisa para luego ponerse seria – ahora debemos ganar un partido

- Si – dijo Layla seria

- Recuerda que ellos sabrán defenderse y ser veloces – dijo Gaby

- Lo recuerdo capitana – dijo divertida Dayana entrando a la conversación

- Gaby – murmuro Ángela tensa – ¿tienes un mal presentimiento?

- Si – dijo la ojirubi en una mueca – lo he tenido todo el día

- Nosotras también – murmuro Desirée mientras Rux asentía

- Chicas – llamo Shion – no se preocupen y solo concéntrense en el partido

- Lo haremos – dijo Savannah sonriendo

- A ganar – dijeron Valen y Atsumi

- ¿Qué tanto hablan? – pregunto Endo a lo que las chicas sonrieron

- Del partido – dijo Bianca a lo que el portero asintió

- Llegamos – dijo Hitomiko viendo el coliseo a lo que todos asintieron entrando

Entraron y vieron a Dark sentado junto a sus sirvientes, el pelinegro sonrió a lo que a todos les recorrió un escalofrió. Las werecats le miraron con rencor antes de voltear la mirada. Hitomiko les reunió antes de que todos se desearan suerte. Kyle miro a Layla antes de suspirar y jalarla del brazo. Ella le miro antes de que el hablara.

- Necesito decirte algo luego del partido – dijo el chico tras lo cual Layla asintió nerviosa mientras Rococo miraba la escena apretando los puños

- Rococo – dijo Windy preocupado a lo que el chico se dio vuelta

- Suerte Bianca – dijo Nagumo besándola a lo que ella asintió mientras el le daba una sonrisa arrogante – pero eres mi novia así que ganaras sin problemas

- Gracias cariño – dijo la pelirosa riendo

- Ve y gana – dijo suzuno sonriendo a lo que Aura asintió antes de besarlo

- Tu puedes Dayana – dijo Mark abrazándola a lo que ella asintió para luego besarlo

- Suerte Rihanna – dijo toramaru a lo que Rihanna sonrió

- Lo lograras Savannah – dijo genda a lo que ella le abrazo con una sonrisa

- tu puedes Gaby – dijo kazemaru sonriendo preocupado antes de abrazarla y besarla con pasión – ten cuidado

- Lo tendré conejito – dijo la castaña sonriendo

- ¡suerte! – gritaron todos al equipo Raimon de hoy

- ¡si! – dijeron estos sonriendo

Los jugadores fueron a la cancha encontrándose con el equipo dangerous, se dieron miradas antes de dirigirse a calentar. El comentarista ya estaba viendo todo al igual que el resto. Dark fijo su vista en el equipo Raimon y dio una sonrisa que mando escalofríos a sus sirvientes. El mago planeaba algo, y este algo era muy malo.

_- Hoy veremos el partido del equipo dangerous contra el equipo Raimon _– dijo el comentarista – _como todos sabemos el equipo Raimon ya gano en su anterior partido contra Black Moon, es por eso que ahora veremos si logra derrotar a este nuevo equipo _

- ¡Lo harán! – dijeron todos los del Raimon mirando mal al comentarista quien rio nervioso

- Viejo estúpido – dijo fudo enojado

Mientras abajo los jóvenes seguían calentando mientras Hitomiko les veía junto a las gerentes de ese día. Eran Haruna, clara y An, las tres sonrieron al equipo dándoles ánimos. Cuando el árbitro les llamo.

- Es hora – dijo Gaby a lo que todos se paraban yendo junto al equipo dangerous

_A- hora los capitanes Diego Fiore y Gabriela Fiore se estrecharan las manos _– dijo el comentarista

- Hoy volverás al clan – dijo Diego estrechando la mano de Gaby a lo que ella sonrió negando con la cabeza

- No lo hare – dijo ella

* * *

**Primer tiempo**

Comienza el juego, el que lleva el balón es Fabrizio. Se acerca Gianluca y le roba el balón pero con una rapidez increíble Julieta se lo quita y da un pase a Hernán pero lo intercepta Layla quien corre con el balón hacia la portería de Justin.

- Barrera de luz – dijo Diego

En el camino de Layla aparecieron varias paredes brillantes que la cegaron y dejo el balón, Regina aprovecho esto y lo robo llevándolo hacia Shun que lo recibió sin problemas dirigiéndose rumbo a la portería donde estaba Rococo. El le miro esperando el tiro.

- Dragón oscuro – dijo Shun

En ese momento un enorme dragón chino negro salió del cielo. La bestia lanzo un rugido antes de que Shun pateara el balón con fuerza, el dragón lanzo un rayo morado de su boca a la pelota dándole mas potencia. Rococo levanto sus manos e invoco su mano fantasma x, pero el tiro de Shun fue más fuerte y rompió la técnica del portero haciendo anotar un gol a dangerous.

_- Y dangerous anota su primer gol _– dijo el comentarista tras lo cual todos los jugadores que veían desde las gradas se quedaron sorprendidos menos las chicas que ya se lo esperaban

- Rompió la técnica de Rococo – dijo Windy impresionado – la única técnica individual que lo logro antes fue la de Hiroto

- Era de esperarse después de todo era Shun – dijo tensa Atsumi a lo que todos le miraron

- ¿Cómo sabias que el anotaría? – pregunto su novio afuro a lo que ella hizo una mueca

- Shun es un jugador fuerte que se ha entrenado desde los 4 años – dijo Shion tensa – el se toma en serio el futbol, incluso creo técnicas poderosas

- El fue el que metió a Rihanna en el futbol – dijo Ángela a lo que todos se sorprendieron

- Si Rihanna es una buena estratega, su hermano es un delantero y creador de técnicas estupendas – dijo nerviosa Valen – esto será difícil

- Conociendo a Shun, lo será – dijo Razvan tenso a lo que todos asintieron

- Rihanna – murmuro toramaru preocupado al ver como la rubia miraba a Shun

- Sigamos – dijo Gaby a lo que el equipo asintió

El balón lo llevaba Gianluca y se lo paso a Edgar que se acerco a la portería pero el veloz diego le quito el balón pasándoselo a Mauricio, este sonrió mandándole el balón a Shun. Rococo alzo sus manos listo para recibir el tiro.

- No lo harás – dijo Rihanna – cielo llameante

Del cielo comenzaron a caer miles de flechas de fuego que impidieron el paso a Shun haciéndolo dejar la pelota. A esto la pelota la obtuvo kyle quien dio un pase a Dayana y esta corrió a la portería de Justin.

- Relámpago dorado – dijo Dayana

Un leopardo apareció al lado de ella y cuando la chica chuteo el balón, el felino lanzo un rayo dorado que se dirigió a la pelota. En cuanto lo toco le dio el doble de potencia. Todos esperaban que ese tiro anotara, pero Justin sonrió antes de levantar su mano derecha.

- Puño relámpago – dijo Justin

Su puño se cargo de electricidad color azul. Cuando el balón se acercaba, el chico dio un fuerte golpe electrificando al balón y logrando pararlo. Dayana suspiro, miro a Gaby y esta asintió. Justin era un fuerte portero al igual que Miguel o Endo. El balón lo tomo Fabián y fue en dirección al otro arco y dio un pase a Shun. Este corrió con el balón mirando a Rococo.

- Rugido del dragón – dijo Shun corriendo con rapidez

Apareció un enorme dragón rojo como la sangre que tenia los ojos cerrados, en cuanto los abrió mostros unas esferas negras. El rugió cuando Shun pateo con fuerza. De inmediato el rugido intensifico el tiro prendiéndolo en fuego y yendo a una velocidad que Rococo no pudo parar. Dangerous anoto el segundo gol, el congoleño gruño frustrado ante sus fallos. No se estaba concentrando bien. Miro a Layla y esta le miro preocupada. Concéntrate, se dijo en su mente pero aun pensaba en ella junto a kyle.

- Rococo – llamo Gaby a lo que el asintió – concéntrate

- Si – murmuro el

El balón lo obtuvo Zahir y corrió con el a la portería. Se metió Gaby y sonrió, no iba a permitir otro gol, no ahora. Y ella tenía la técnica adecuada para impedir ese gol que Zahir pensaba anotar.

- Campo del hades – dijo ella

De inmediato la cancha se prendió en fuego impidiéndole el paso a Zahir, el chico se sorprendió cuando Layla robo el balón y se lo paso a kyle, el se dirigió a la portería antes de darle un pase a Edgar pero en ese momento aparecieron Fabián y Julieta, se miraron antes de que ambos sonrieran.

- Tormenta floral – dijo Julieta

- Tormenta de hojas – dijo Fabián

Miles de pétalos y hojas aparecieron alrededor de los chicos impidiéndoles ver y seguir. En ese momento el balón fue a parar a manos de Juan Carlos. El tomo el balón con su pierna derecha elevándolo y luego lo pateo con la izquierda.

- Llama congelante – dijo

Cuando lo pateo el balón se congelo dirigiéndose a la portería. Cuando ya iba a llegar se prendió en llamas, Rococo uso su mano fantasma y no pudo impedir el tercer gol. El chico apretó los puños, no se estaba concentrando y esto le perjudicaba mucho.

_- El Raimon va muy mal, ¿Qué ocurre con Urupa? Acaso se resigno a perder_ – dijo el comentarista

- ¡QUE SE CALLE! – grito fudo enojado mientras Shion fulminaba con la mirada al comentarista

- Me las pagara si vuelve a decir algo así – dijo Desirée enojada a lo que Dax asintió

- Toma hermanita – dijo Dax dándole una pistola a Desirée haciendo abrir a todos los ojos como platos – te lo regalo, lo puedes usar en caso de que te molesten, cuando te enojes o si Hiroto te es infiel – dijo con una sonrisa sádica que asusto a Hiroto

- Me convenciste – dijo la castaña sonriendo y guardando la pistola a lo que Hiroto trago saliva palideciendo

- Te quise mucho amigo mío – dijo Midorikawa a Hiroto a lo que este le fulmino con la mirada

- Rococo – dijo Layla preocupada – ¿Qué esta haciendo?

- No se esta concentrando – dijo Aura tensa – si sigue así no tapara ni un gol

El balón lo cogió Juan Carlos y se lo paso a diego, el dio un rápido pase a Regina a lo que ella se dirigió a la portería de Rococo. Aura corrió con rapidez, ella miro a Regina y supo que era hora de usar su técnica para robar.

- Melodía de ensueño – dijo Aura

La chica comenzó a cantar hipnotizando a Regina quien quedo maravillada por la voz y quieta, la rubia paro de cantar y robo el balón dirigiéndose a la portería de Justin mientras los defensas del otro equipo venían a ella.

- Pesadilla oscura – dijo Gaby

Miles de mariposas negras surgen en el campo, estas se dirigieron a los defensas y les tocaron antes de que estos se paralizaran. De inmediato ellos vieron sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad a lo que retrocedieron horrorizados.

- ¡Ahora! – grito Gaby a lo que Aura acelero

- Tómalo Bianca – grito Aura pasándole el balón a la pelirosa

- Garras del tigre – dijo Bianca

Aparece un tigre tras ella, chutea el balón y el animal ruge antes de que sus garras se vuelvan doradas arañando dos veces el balón. Bianca rugió mientras el balón iba como una bala a la portería donde no le dio ni tiempo a Justin de usar su técnica.

- Bien ya vamos un gol – dijo Savannah sonriendo a lo que Edgar asintió antes de ver a Dayana

- Hagámoslo – dijeron ambos con sonrisas

El balón lo tomo Hernán y corrió hacia la portería con el balón pero le fue quitado por Gaby y esta se lo paso a Gianluca quien dio el pase a Dayana que uso su técnica relámpago dorado y se lo mando a Edgar, en cuanto se acerco el balón el lo combino junto a su técnica excalibur.

- Relámpago excalibur – dijeron Dayana y Edgar

La técnica combinada se dirigió con rapidez hacia la portería de Justin, este no pudo parar la poderosa técnica y se anoto el segundo gol del Raimon. Edgar y Dayana chocaron las palmas sonriéndose. Mark animaba a Dayana y ella le sonrió con ternura. Ahora iban 3-2, la cosa era pasar ese puntaje. El primer tiempo ya se estaba acabando así que debían darse prisa y empatar o impedir otro gol por parte de Shun o Zahir. El balón lo tomo Fabrizio, y este dio un pase a Hernán quien corrió hacia la portería. Las defensas iban a ir pero Diego uso su técnica.

- Golpe terrestre – dijo el chico

formo un puño y golpeo con fuerza la tierra. Esta tembló con fuerza haciendo caer a todos, incluso el suelo se agrieto impidiendo seguir a los demás. Zahir llego al frente de la portería. Rococo miro esperando.

- León valiente – grito Zahir

Rugió con fuerza haciendo aparecer un enorme león color blanco. Este entro al cuerpo del joven, el chuteo el balón antes de que este ardiera en llamas. Rococo levanto sus manos usando su mano fantasma x, atrapo la pelota pero en ese instante sus manos fueron quemadas y la soltó. El cuarto gol fue anotado, mientras el primer tiempo terminaba. El Raimon se acerco a auxiliar a Rococo, todos fueron a los bancos mientras el portero tenia una mueca en el rostro.

- Rococo – dijo Layla asustada mientras veía las quemaduras cuando varias lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas – fue mi hermano

- No esta tan mal – dijo el congoleño sonriendo a lo que Hitomiko negó

- No puedes jugar mas – dijo Hitomiko a lo que todos le miraron horrorizados – necesitamos otro portero ahora

- Se jugar de portera – dijo Savannah a lo que todos le miraron

- Es muy buena – insistió Gaby

- Bien, entonces serás portera pero necesitaríamos un defensa – dijo Hitomiko antes de que lo recordara – ¡Fubuki!

El chico miro a Hitomiko antes de que bajara las gradas junto a Ariadna. La entrenadora explico lo que ocurría y el asintió volviéndose el defensa de ese partido. Su novia le abrazo antes de darle un beso y desearle mucha suerte. El sonrió mientras Eleanor les daba a fubuki y a Savannah la ropa para el partido.

- ¡Vamos hermano! – animo Atsuya

- ¡Fubuki! – gritaron todos animando mientras Ariadna estaba en los bancos junto a las gerentes

- ¡Vamos Shiro! ¡Tú puedes! – animaba la chica

- ¿listo fubuki? – pregunto Gaby a lo que el asintió

- Muy listo capitana – dijo el sonriendo a lo que ella rodo los ojos

- No te pases sino Ariadna enviudara antes de tiempo – dijo Gaby con ojos malvados asustando al peligris

- Entendido – dijo fubuki tragando saliva mientras en las gradas kazemaru reía

* * *

**Segundo tiempo**

- El partido dio inicio al segundo tiempo, el balón lo llevaba Gianluca y se lo paso a Rihanna quien comenzó a corre con el hasta que se acerco Juan Carlos. Pero fubuki uso su técnica ángel de nieve y lo congelo momentáneamente.

- Gracias – dijo Rihanna a lo que el chico asintió

Ella corrió con rapidez y miro a Shun que le seguía. Tenia que meter un gol, en serio tenia que liberarlo. A su querido hermano que le enseño lo que más le gustaba: el futbol. Rihanna llegaba a la portería y miro a Justin.

- Trueno del dragón – dijo Rihanna

Ella corrió más hasta que un rayo dorado cayó en el balón. Ella chuteo el balón con fuerza dirigiéndolo a la portería cuando un dragón chino aparece en el cielo y forma un rayo de su boca dándole potencia al tiro. Justin intento pararlo pero no lo logro y el trió entro, dando así el tercer gol al Raimon.

- ¡Si! – gritaron todos mas felices

El balón lo cogió Mauricio y se dirigió a la portería pero fubuki uso su piso de hielo y el balón termino en Bianca quien se dirigió a la otra portería. Cuando iba a llegar Fabián y Julieta iban a usar su técnica pero Gaby llego antes.

- Campo del hades – dijo Gaby usando su técnica y deteniendo a los mellizos

- Gracias – murmuro la pelirosa a lo que la defensa asintió – tigre blanco

Ella brilla de blanco, salta y del cielo cae un rayo azul de donde surge un enorme tigre blanco. El felino entra en el balón y Bianca lo chutea, mientras este va a la portería el tigre surgió y rugió rompiendo el puño relámpago y entrando mientras mas truenos azules caían del cielo.

_- Raimon anota su cuarto gol dando un empate a dangerous _– dijo asombrado el comentarista mientras todos celebraban

- ¡Si! – gritaban todos desde las gradas

- ¡bien hecho Bianca! – grito Nagumo a lo que Bianca le mando un beso volado sonrojándolo

- Mejore – dijo Bianca mirando a Lucas para luego mirar a Regina quienes solo dieron leves sonrisas antes de volver al control de Dark – pronto volverán a mi

- Debemos anotar unos mas – dijo Gaby a lo que el Raimon asintió

- Mejoren la defensa – exigió Diego al dangerous quienes asintieron

En ese momento el balón lo llevo fubuki y dio un pase a Dayana quien lo llevo hasta la portería antes de que sonriera a Mark. Unicorn animo a la pelinegra y la chica uso su nueva técnica, justo se acercaban Julieta y Fabián pero Rihanna les impidió el paso.

- Leopardo destructor – dijo Dayana

Ella ruge antes de que saltara y chuteara el balón con su pierna izquierda. Se escucha el rugido de un felino, en eso aparece un leopardo que ruge. El animal mueve su cola antes de golpear con ella el balón, este brilla con fuerza antes de irse con velocidad y fuerza al arco. Justin no lo pudo parar y se anoto un gol.

_- Raimon anota su quinto gol, al parecer ahora si se concentran _– dijo el comentarista a lo que todos sonreían

Lleva el balón Gianluca pero aparece a un lado Regina. El italiano intenta alejarse de ella, pero la joven era muy rápida. Bianca se dio cuenta de la técnica que iba a usar, Layla corrió siguiéndolos pero Regina fue más rápida.

- Sueño dulce – dijo Regina

Gianluca empezó a detenerse porque se sentía cansado, como si estuviera en trance. Regina sonrió y robo el balón pasándoselo a Juan Carlos que uso su llama congelante, yendo directo a Savannah. Ella sonrió antes de que el tiro se acercara.

- Barrera carmesí – invoco Savannah su técnica

Aparece frente a Savannah un vidrio carmesí. El tiro impacto con la lámina pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue que el balón cayo mientras la barrera seguía en pie. Juan Carlos gruño mientras Savannah lanzaba el balón. Edgar llevaba el balón pero Mauricio apareció al lado de el.

- Muralla de agua – invoco Mauricio

Edgar fue rodeado por varias paredes de agua que lo apresaron mientras el balón lo obtenía Mauricio y dio un pase a Shun, este se dirigió hacia Savannah listo para anotar.

- Rugido creciente – dijo Dayana

Ella corrió acercándose a Shun antes de rugirle, este le miro antes de que se paralizada asustado al ver a Dayana como un enorme felino. La pelinegra aprovecho esto y robo el balón dándole el pase a Gaby quien se lo mando a fubuki. Este uso su lobo legendario, pero Justin ya no era un tonto así que uso su mejor técnica.

- Mano maldita – dijo Justin

Una mano enorme y color negra aparece. El tiro cayo en ella atrapándolo sin problemas a lo que todos tragaron saliva. Rococo vio sorprendido la facilidad de esa técnica. Al parecer Justin guardo su mejor técnica para las finales. El balón lo obtuvo Mauricio y se acerco para ir a la portería. Layla se acerco lista para robar el balón.

- Neblina oscura – dijo ella

De inmediato apareció una niebla negra que nublo la vista de Mauricio, la egipcia robo el balón y fue directo a la portería. Las defensas se acercaron pero ella ya tenía un plan. Empezó a desacelerar bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos.

- Terreno oscuro – dijo ella

Del suelo surgieron varias sombras que tomaron de los pies a los defensas y mediocampistas impidiéndoles acercarse a ella. La chica miro a Rococo antes de sonreírle, era tan obvio lo que el era para ella. Ahora entendía porque le había gustado desde que lo vio, porque el era su elegido. Y ahora enseñaría a Zahir a no lastimar a su chico. Miro a su hermano y le sonrió, el werecat le miro sin entender.

- León carmesí – dijo Layla

Ella dijo su técnica antes de chutear el balón, un león carmesí apareció a su lado. Rugió y dio con esta acción mas fuerza al tiro volviéndolo carmesí y brillante. Justin uso su mano maldita pero el tiro fue más fuerte y entro. El sexto gol fue anotado. Fabrizio obtuvo el balón y se dirigió a la portería donde Savannah uso su técnica barrera carmesí. El chico lanzo el balón al aire y fue forrado en una capsula de agua. El italiano pateo el balón y sale disparado en un enorme torbellino de agua.

- Cañón de agua – dijo Fabrizio

La técnica rompió la barrera carmesí a lo que se anoto el quinto gol de dangerous. Gaby animo a Savannah quien solo asintió con una sonrisa. En el próximo no iba a fallar. Diego sonrió con arrogancia con dos tiros mas podrían ganar. El balón lo llevaba Julieta pero Aura se acerco a una velocidad increíble.

- Sonata invernal – dijo la rubia

Se escucha una melodía de piano, cada vez que avanzaba más y mas iba congelando a las defensas y mediocampistas de dangerous hasta que congelo a Julieta. Aura robo el balón dirigiéndose a la portería.

- Alma de hielo – dijo Aura

Aura patea el balón y este toma la forma de una delicada ave que hipnotizo a Justin. El ave fue directamente a la portería y justo cuando iba a entrar Justin salió de la hipnosis pero era tarde. Se anoto el séptimo gol. Aura choco su mano con la de Bianca y ambas se sonrieron. Hernán se acerco a anotar el gol pero Savannah sonrió. Hernán tomo la pelota con la pierna izquierda para luego patearla con la derecha. El balón se congelo dirigiéndose a la portería.

- Rayo congelante – dijo Hernán

La pelota empezó a echar chispas hasta que fue envuelto en electricidad. Savannah espero hasta que el tiro se acercara más. En eso sus uñas de su mano derecha se alargan convirtiéndose en garras. Ella corta el aire abriendo un portal.

- Garra dimensional – dijo Savannah

La pelota entro al portal y reaparece en la otra portería. Gaby lo atrapa y sonríe a Justin, mientras se acercaba un rastro de fuego se quedaba tras ella. El balón brillo de dorado, para que luego lo chuteara. La pelota desapareció y en su lugar apareció un enorme fénix que iba en dirección al arco.

- Nacimiento del fénix – dijo Gabriela

Justin uso su mano maldita pero el fénix de fuego lo rompió y atravesó la portería rompiéndola. Todos gritaron en el octavo gol mientras el segundo tiempo terminaba dejando al Raimon como ganador.

_- El Raimon gana, aun con la gran defensa de dangerous _– dijo el comentarista sorprendido – _al parecer solo les falta vencer a un equipo _

- ¡Lo logramos! – grito el equipo mientras se reunían con los demás

Las chicas abrazaron a sus novios, felices por la victoria. Toramaru abrazo a Rihanna y esta reía feliz por haber ganado. Genda cargo a Savannah y dio varias vueltas mientras ella reía a más no poder. Rococo sonrió a Layla y ella también le sonrió antes de chocar la mano con kyle. Dark se acerco a todos, las chicas le miraron con rencor mientras este sonreía.

- Son todos suyos – dijo el mago antes de chasquear sus dedos

Los miembros del dangerous cayeron inconscientes mientras todos fueron a auxiliarlos. Ángela fulmino con la mirada a Dark antes de ir a ver a los felinos, el hombre miro a Hitomiko y esta le fulmino con la mirada mientras sus siervos le veían con desprecio.

- Mañana será el otro partido – anuncio Dark a lo que todos se sorprendieron

- Pero dijeron que dejando un día – se quejo Dayana a lo que Dark rio

- Bueno las cosas cambiaron – dijo Dark sonriendo – mañana jugaran contra el equipo de los vampiros, así que les esperaremos a las seis de la tarde, adiós equipo Raimon

Nadie dijo nada. Solo importaban ahora los werecats. Cada uno comenzó a despertar y a ser abrazados por sus hermanas, estos solo sonreían con ternura y correspondían los abrazos. El resto no decía nada. Solo miraban las reuniones familiares.

* * *

Bianca miro a su prima Regina y a su hermano Lucas. Ambos estaban nerviosos al igual que ella. Bueno después de todo no los veía desde hace más o menos cuatro años. Mucho tiempo para ser exactos. Y era hora de aclarar las cosas con Regina.

- Yo nunca dije nada sobre la caída de mi tía – dijo Regina a lo que Bianca escucho, podía sentir las emociones de ambos, tristeza y enojo por parte de ambos – la que te echo la culpa fue catalina

- Ella fue la que me dijo que fuiste tu – dijo Bianca antes de que varias lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas – fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de la verdad

- No es tu culpa pequeña – dijo con ternura Lucas – solo recuerda que nunca te odiare, además mateo desea verte

- También le quiero ver – dijo Bianca llorando antes de ser abrazada por sus hermanos cuando llegaron Nagumo y Fabrizio

- Te juro que esa técnica fue la mejor – dijo Fabrizio emocionado

- Pues yo participe en ella – presumió Nagumo haciendo reír a Bianca

- El es mi novio y elegido, haruya Nagumo – dijo Bianca a lo que su prima, hermano y amigo abrieron los ojos como platos

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron sorprendidos antes de que Lucas blasfemara en italiano

- No puede ser – dijo en un sollozo

- Hola cuñado – dijo Nagumo a lo que Lucas gimió horrorizado haciendo reír a Fabrizio

- Me agrada – dijo Fabrizio mientras Lucas gemía horrorizado

* * *

Aura sonreía a su hermano ya que estaba feliz de haber arreglado los malentendidos con el, aunque Hernán ahora estuviera encontrándole todos sus defectos a suzuno mientras Juan Carlos reía.

- Deja en paz a fuusuke – dijo la rubia a su hermano quien solo bufo

- No puedo creer que tu novio y elegido sea este humano – dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos –pudiste buscar algo mejor

- Gracias – dijo suzuno con sarcasmo a lo que Hernán le miro mal

- A mi me agrada – dijo Juan Carlos a lo que Aura le agradeció con la mirada mientras Hernán le miraba feo

- Si engañas a mi hermana o le haces llorar juro que te matare – dijo el rubio a lo que fuusuke asintió sonriendo

- Amo con mi vida a Aura y soy de ella – dijo el albino a lo que aura le abrazo sonriente

- Te amo cariño y se Hernán se mete, me las pagara – dijo la rubia antes de amenazar con la mirada a su hermano quien suspiro rendido

- Que me queda – dijo Hernán suspirando – puedes salir con ella – antes de que terminara la pareja ya se estaba besando y el rubio sonrió junto a su amigo

* * *

Layla miro a kyle quien estaba algo nervioso, ella entendió entonces lo que iba a pasar. Gaby le había dicho que kyle estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ella no sentía lo mismo, ella amaba a Rococo y no quería herir a su amigo egipcio.

- Me gusta mucho Layla – dijo kyle a lo que ella se sonrojo

- Yo no puedo corresponderte – dijo ella a lo que el sonrió

- Te haz enamorado de Rococo ¿verdad? – pregunto el a lo que ella asintió – entonces no le dejes ir

- Gracias Bjorn – dijo ella – espero que esto no cambie nuestra amistad

- No lo hará – dijo el sonriendo – siempre serás mi amiga

El chico le abrazo estando triste, después de todo a el le gustaba mucho Layla pero el destino no quiso que ambos tuvieran algo.

* * *

Gaby sonrió a su hermano y a su novio. con suerte ambos se llevaba bien al igual que Justin lo hacia. Aunque aun faltaba algo por hacer, pensó ella tensa antes de ver a Ángela preocupada. Había que recuperar a los hermanos de las vampiras y detener a Dark.

- Espero y todo salga bien mañana - murmuro Gaby tensa

* * *

Dark miro con felicidad el volcán inactivo. Mañana cuando ocurriera la luna roja exactamente a la medianoche, el oscuro seria liberado. y con el la humanidad terminaría, sonrió mas. Mañana seria el último día para la humanidad.

- mañana traere de vuelta al oscuro y juntos gobernaremos este mundo - dijo Dark antes de sonreir con crueldad

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, es el momento de las preguntas:**

**¿layla le dira sus sentimientos a rococo?**

**¿como les ira al raimon contra los vampiros?**

**¿nagumo sera un mal cuñado?**

**¿desiree usara su pistola? ¿de donde la saco Dax?**

**¿que hara Dark mañana? ¿las chicas le detendran?**

**Ahora adiosito y ojala que arreglen mi problema de internet**


	27. Capitulo 26: Raimon vs Blood

**hola! perdon por la demora pero es que recien hoy me llego el internet (!AL FIN!), aqui traigo el capitulo y ya quedan cuatro capitulos mas y se termina esta historia. Prometo que luego de terminar esta me concentrare en la otra, ademas que tengo ideas para proyectos futuros. Mas o menos en dos semanas o menos publicare un nuevo fic.**

* * *

**Capitulo 26: Raimon vs. Blood**

Ángela miro a sus amigos. Todos estaban ansiosos por el partido de hoy, incluso ella lo estaba. Después de todo, los oponentes de hoy día serian los vampiros, y conociéndolos serian rivales difíciles de vencer. Y aun estaba la parte más importante. Dark, dijo su mente. Ese mago no les trajo para unos simples partidos, había algo más en todo esto. Miro a sus amigas que también estaban tensas, su vista quedo en Atsumi y Shion. La peliazul sabia que sus hermanos Coren y Caren estarían aquí, lamentablemente su relación con ellos no era la mejor. Y Shion era otro caso, ella amaba a su hermano Steve. Rafaela y Eleanor estaban serias mientras Miko no hablaba nada. Hitomiko se acerco.

- El portero de mañana será Endo – dijo Hitomiko a lo que Mamoru sonrió asintiendo – mediocampistas: fudo, sakuma, afuro y kazemaru

- Seré defensa – dijo con rapidez Atsumi a lo que Shion se levanto asintiendo

- También yo – dijo Rafaela junto a Eleanor

- Seré delantera – dijo Miko a lo que Hitomiko asintió

- Yo también seré delantera – dijo Ángela con una sonrisa amarga – conozco a mi hermano y se que mañana luchara como un guerrero

- Entonces los puestos ya están decididos – dijo Hitomiko mirando a todos

- Sabe que Dark no nos liberara tan fácil mañana ¿verdad? – pregunto Miko seria a lo que Hitomiko sonrió

- Nunca lo pensé – dijo la entrenadora – pero pase lo que pase estaremos todos juntos

- Les ayudaremos en todo – dijo sonriente Endo a lo que miguel le puso la mano en el hombro

- Gracias primito – dijo miguel sonriente antes de mirar a las chicas – nosotros también ayudaremos

- Estaremos con ustedes – dijo Zahir sonriendo a las chicas

- Y venceremos a Dark – dijo Dax alegre junto a Colín a lo que todos asintieron

- Bueno vayan a descansar – dijo Hitomiko mientras todos se paraban despidiéndose antes de irse a sus cuartos

* * *

El día siguiente se lo pasaron entrenando hasta que fueron las cinco dela tarde. Hitomiko dijo que se fueran a duchar y se alistaran para el partido que se tendría en una hora. Cuando estuvieron listos fueron hacia el coliseo mientras ocurría el atardecer. Era obvio porque el partido seria a esta hora, después de todo jugaban contra vampiros pero ¿y los rosarios? Eso era raro acordaron las chicas, los lycans y los werecats. Dark ya estaba en el coliseo junto a los demás sirvientes y el equipo de los vampiros. Un pelinegro de ojos color cafés miro a Ángela con intensidad.

- ¿es tu hermano? – pregunto goenji a lo que Ángela asintió en una mueca

- Es Romeo – dijo Ángela mientras los hermanos mayores de las chicas miraban a los vampiros con lastima

- Coren y Caren – murmuro Atsumi viendo a sus hermanos

- Todo ira bien – animo Terumi a lo que la peliazul asintió poco convencida

- Bueno ellos son el equipo blood – presento Dark con una sonrisa – Masaru Suzuki, Coren Yamamoto, Caren Yamamoto, Edward del solar, Sebastián vailati, Steve Kishimoto, Rei Suzuki, lance Savage, Jason del solar, Demian Leblenc y el capitán es Romeo Rossi

- Eres un bastardo – murmuro Shion enojada a lo que Dark sonrió mas

- Gracias por el halago pero que el partido vaya comenzando – dijo el mago dándose vuelta y yéndose con sus sirvientes

Todos desearon suerte al equipo Raimon. Tachimukai animo a Miko y ella rio emocionada diciendo que hoy ganarían, Gaby le dio un apasionado beso a kazemaru antes de que le dijera suerte. Fidio beso con cariño a Rafaela y la animo diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien, ella asintió. Aki abrazo a Endo y le dio ánimos junto a Valen a lo que el portero sonrió diciéndoles que hoy ganarían. Eleanor, Shion y Atsumi sonrieron a sus novios a lo que ellos les abrazaron con fuerza. Ángela miro a goenji y este sonrió.

- Todo ira bien – dijo el a lo que ella sonrió

- Si, se que todo ira bien – dijo ella antes de que se besaran – nunca olvides que te amo

- Tu tampoco olvides que te amo – dijo el sonriendo

- Es hora de calentar – dijo Hitomiko a lo que el Raimon fue a calentar mientras el resto iba a las gradas

El comentarista apareció junto a su micrófono mientras veía el calentamiento. Dark miro al equipo antes de sonreír, unas horas más y el oscuro reviviría. Cuando el calentamiento termino Ángela y Romeo se acercaron para darse la mano.

- No les dejaremos ganar – dijo el pelinegro a lo que ella le miro con seriedad

- Nosotros no perderemos – dijo Ángela estrechándole la mano – veras cuanto he mejorado en estos cuatro años hermano

- Espero verlo – dijo el antes de soltarle la mano y dirigirse al lado de su equipo

_- Y ya va a comenzar el partido del Raimon contra Blood _– dijo el comentarista mientras todos veían la escena – _este será un partido difícil, pero ¿Quién ganara? El fuerte Blood o el invicto Raimon _

- ¡QUE SE CALLE! – gritaron desde las bancas todos mientras Desirée cambiaba a su lado demoniaco y sacaba su pistola asustando al comentarista

- Esa pistola me gusta – dijo Gaby viendo el arma de Desirée

- A mi también – dijo Rux sonriente mientras Valen asentía junto a Dayana, Alison y Bianca

- Bueno si quieren les doy algo de regalo – dijo Dax sonriente sacando dos revólveres, un cuchillo y tres pistolas – por sus cumpleaños pasados

- ¡eh! – dijo feliz Gaby recibiendo el revolver – gracias

- Yo quiero el otro revolver – dijo Valen recibiendo su arma

- El cuchillo – dijo Bianca recibiendo su regalo mientras las otras tres recibían sus pistolas

- Gracias Dax – dijeron felices las chicas mientras sus novios palidecían junto al resto

- De nada – dijo Dax sonriendo – ya saben que si necesitan mas armas me las piden

- Creo que a Atsumi, Shion, Rafaela, Eleanor y Ángela les gustarían unas armas – dijo Valen a lo que goenji y fidio perdieron todo color en el rostro

- Se las daré luego – dijo Dax a lo que Brandon le miro curioso

- ¿de donde sacas esas armas? – pregunto Brandon a lo que Dax le miro suspicaz

- Ese es mi secreto – dijo el francés mientras a todos les salían gotas en las cabezas cuando sonrió – ¡es cierto! le tengo un lindo regalo a nao-chan

- ¿a nuestra prima? – pregunto Brandon horrorizado – dime que no es un arma

- Entonces mejor no te digo lo que le daré – dijo Dax guardando en su maleta una moto sierra que tenia un lazo rojo

- Mafioso – dijeron en voz baja todos con gotas en las cabezas

* * *

**Primer tiempo**

Caren llevaba el balón pero le fue robado por afuro que le dio un pase a Atsumi, la chica corrió con el balón mientras Ángela se acerca a ella. La peliazul le paso el balón a la pelinegra y esta corrió a la portería pero Caren se metió.

- Onda confusa – dijo Caren

Ángela cerró los ojos atontada. Miro a Caren antes de que le diera un pase ante el horror de todos, la peliazul se dirigió a la portería en donde estaba Endo. La chica le dio el pase a Coren, quien sonrió a Endo con maldad.

- Disparo oscuro – dijo Coren

Levanta el balón al cielo antes de que lo lance al cielo, lo chuteo con fuerza haciéndolo rodear de un aura negra. Este fue disparado a la portería, Endo invoco su mano fantasma pero el tiro le supero y se anoto el primer gol.

- Demonios – susurro Ángela molesta antes de mirar a todos – lo lamento

- El próximo será nuestro – dijo Shion a lo que todos asintieron

- Fue una buena técnica – dijo goenji viendo a todos

- Caren es buena hipnotizando o creando ilusiones en sus técnicas para robar el balón – dijo Diego serio – incluso con la técnica onda confusa ha logrado que muchos jugadores metan autogoles

- ¡autogoles! – exclamo Natsumi horrorizada

- Si no tienen cuidado ese será su caso – dijo Velkan serio

- Entonces es un difícil partido – dijo Haruna en una mueca a lo que miguel rio

- Vamos Haru-chan veras que ganaran el partido – dijo miguel sonriendo a lo que la peliazul sonrió sonrojada mientras kido gruñía

- No le digas así – advirtió kido a lo que miguel arqueo una ceja

- Entonces tu deja de ser novio de Valen – contesto miguel a lo que el de rastas abrió la boca de par en par antes de cerrarla enojado

- Chantaje – dijo el de gafas a lo que miguel sonrió con inocencia mientras Marco reía a carcajadas

Sebastián llevaba el balón mientras todas las defensas del Raimon le perseguían con rapidez, fudo se acerco para quitarle el balón. Pero Steve se metió siendo observado por Shion que se dio cuenta de lo que haría.

- Muro de fuego – dijo Steve

De inmediato Steve salto y aparecieron llamas de fuego que impidieron el paso a fudo. Shion gruño saltando sobre las llamas y acercándose a Sebastián.

- Muro de la oscuridad infinita – dijo Shion

Ella rodeo a Sebastián en un muro de viento oscuro helado, el vampiro al no ver nada le dio la oportunidad a Shion de robar el balón. La chica obtuvo el balón y se acerco a la portería en donde estaba Masaru. Este espero el tiro.

- Tiro de la oscuridad – dijo la de mechas moradas

Comienza a salir una niebla que rodea a Shion hasta las rodillas, ella salta junto a la pelota antes de chutearla y que a esta le envuelva una niebla mientras se dirige a la portería. Masaru sonrió con burla mientras la pelota se acercaba.

- Esfera del caos – dijo el portero

Creo una bola de energía oscura y cuando la pelota se acercaba la levanta. La esfera choca con el balón ocasionando que el tiro sea detenido. Shion apretó los puños y suspiro, debió recordar que el hermano de Miko no era un portero débil. Masaru tenía técnicas fuertes y el chico no estaba dispuesto a perder. Fudo sonrió a Shion dándole ánimos a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Eleanor obtuvo el balón y le dio un pase a sakuma quien lo recibió y se dirigió junto a fudo a la portería pero llego Coren.

- Aullido de la muerte – dijo Coren

El chico soltó un aullido tan horrible que paralizo a sakuma y fudo. El peliplateado aprovecho esto y robo el balón, para luego darle un pase a Demian. El chico llego hasta que Endo invoco su mano dimensional.

- Dragón dorado de fuego – invoco Demian

Tira el balón hacia arriba, sale un dragón de fuego y la pelota se vuelve dorada al chutearla mientras el dragón ruge. Endo intento para el tiro pero no lo consiguió. Blood anoto su segundo gol mientras Dark reía con maldad. La pelota la llevaba Romeo, afuro se la intento quitar pero fallo mientras el chico iba con rapidez. Todos fueron para detener a Romeo pero Rei llego y uso su técnica.

- Oscuridad densa – dijo Rei

Pronuncio la técnica ocasionando que una gran oscuridad cegara a los del Raimon mientras Romeo se acercaba a la portería. Endo levanto sus manos esperando su tiro. Romeo le miro con desprecio antes de que el balón se elevara delante de él.

- Viento demoniaco – dijo Romeo

Chuteo el balón mientras dos enormes alas de demonio aparecían en su espalda, agito sus nuevas alas mandando ráfagas de viento color negras. Estas dieron poder al balón, Endo uso su mano dimensional pero el tiro de Romeo le supero. Se anoto el tercer gol de los vampiros bajo el horror de todos los del Raimon.

- Esto va mal – dijo Hitomiko horrorizada mientas Natsumi asentía junto a Aki

- Blood a demostrado ser muy fuerte – dijo preocupada Aki

- Vamos chicos – susurro goenji mientras todos veían nerviosos el marcador

Ángela llevaba el balón y se acerco a la portería de Masaru para anotar, el portero le miro sin emoción mientras levantaba su mano esperando para parar cualquier tiro. La pelinegra corría cuando el balón se ilumino de blanco.

- Tiro del sefirot – dijo Ángela

Nueve cristales aparecieron frente al balón, ella lo chuteo mandándolo contra los cristales y cuando impacta gorman un enorme tornado que se dirige con fuerza contra el portero. Masaru espero igual que el resto. Goenji espero que el tiro entrara, mientras Romeo esperaba que lo parar Masaru aunque la técnica se veía muy fuerte.

- Puño sangriento – dijo Masaru

Levanto su puño que se tiño de rojo sangre, el balón golpeo el puño y hubo una fuerte luz que cegó a todos. Cuando se pudo ver bien todos tenían diferentes expresiones. El balón había sido detenido por Masaru y este sonreía burlón.

- Es bueno – dijo Ángela en una mueca mientras Miko asentía

- Mi hermano es muy fuerte – dijo Miko antes de suspirar – será difícil anotarle un gol

- Pero no imposible – dijo Atsumi sonriendo a lo que Shion asintió

- Verán que lo lograremos – dijo la de mechas moradas sonriendo a lo que Ángela le devolvió la sonrisa

El balón lo llevaba Lance, pero se metió Atsumi. El vampiro gruño pasándole el balón a Coren a lo que este acelero. La peliazul miro desafiante a su hermano. No perdería ante Coren y ante nadie, acelero antes de estar al lado de su hermano.

- Brillo cegador – dijo Atsumi

Corrió con rapidez alrededor de Coren, se formo un circulo brillante que cegó al mediocampista dejándolo desorientado. Atsumi aprovecho esto y robo el balón antes de darle un pase a Miko quien lo recibió sin problema alguno. La pelimorada corrió con el balón hasta llegar cerca de la portería.

- Pesadilla nocturna – dijo Miko

El balón se elevo para luego ser chuteado por la pelimorada. Varios murciélagos aparecieron rodeando la pelota, para luego formar un ser oscuro que soltó un rugido petrificando a Masaru. Pero este gruño antes de elevar su mano y que esta comenzara a convertirse en una garra enorme.

- Garra de la oscuridad – invoco Masaru

Hizo un corte mandando energía oscura que impacto contra el balón parando el tiro sin dificultades. La pelimorada se sorprendió antes de fruncir el ceño molesta. En verdad Masaru se había vuelto muy fuerte, pensó ella.

- Tu hermano se ha fortalecido – dijo Rafaela a lo que Miko asintió

El balón lo llevaba Eleanor. La chica esquivaba al equipo blood, se acercaron Steve y Rei para quitarle el balón pero llego Rafaela sonriendo a su amiga. Eleanor asintió con una sonrisa.

- Barreras de cristal – dijo Rafaela

Frente al camino de Steve y Rei aparecieron barreras invisibles que les impidieron continuar con la persecución. Eleanor corrió cuando Caren llego a ella, la rubia gruño intentando alejarse pero la peliazul le siguió.

- Hechizo de la noche – dijo Caren

Eleanor vio como todo se había oscurecido cuando varios demonios se acercaron a ella, la rubia grito horrorizada alejándose a lo que la peliazul robo el balón. Le paso el balón a Edward quien lo recibió sin problemas.

- Sol infernal – dijo Edward

Chuteo el balón formando un sol, solo que es de color negro y su brillo era tan oscuro que nublo la vista de Endo impidiéndole usar alguna de sus técnicas. Se anoto el cuarto gol mientras Eleanor pateaban el suelo enojada.

- Tranquila Eleanor – susurro sakuma con ternura – pronto lo lograremos

- Si – susurro Eleanor sonriendo antes de suspirar frustrada

La pelota la obtuvo Jason y fue en dirección al arco de Endo, el portero solo esperaba cuando Atsumi llego lista para usar su técnica.

- Corte fugaz – dijo Atsumi

Ella corrió y uso una técnica parecida a la de kanon solo que robo el balón. Atsumi miro a Rafaela antes de darle un pase que la peliplateada recibió mientras se dirigía a la portería de Masaru. En cuanto mas se acercaba vio que Coren ya estaba a su lado.

- Ráfaga del caos – dijo Coren

Movió su mano y se creo una ráfaga color morada que robo el balón para luego entregárselo a el, le dio un pase a Sebastián quien se dirigió a la portería de Endo. Shion se acerco lista para defender con Atsumi pero Sebastián las paso antes de quedar frente a la portería.

- Luna oscura – dijo Sebastián

El chico chuteo la pelota convirtiéndola en una luna color negra que se dirige a toda velocidad al arco. Endo iba a usar su técnica pero el balón ya había anotado otro gol a favor de blood. Ángela gruño antes de que viera como el marcador iba 5-0, los nervios atraparon a la pelinegra. No espero que blood fuera tan fuerte y tan listo. Una idea vino a ella pero no sabia si funcionaria.

- Atsumi tu tienes una nueva técnica para defender ¿verdad? – pregunto Ángela a lo que la peliazul asintió – entonces es hora de usarla

- Bien – dijo la chica sonriendo

- Shion, Eleanor, Rafaela, Miko – llamo la pelinegra siendo observada por las chicas – usen sus técnicas mas fuertes y tu kazemaru defiende además de pasar el balón a ellas – el peliazul asintió mientras la chica miraba a fudo, sakuma y afuro – no dejen que les roben el balón

- Entendido – dijeron todos mientras Ángela miro a Endo quien asintió

El balón lo llevaba Romeo pero kazemaru se acerco corriendo mientras el vampiro bufaba fastidiado. Al parecer el pelinegro estaba muy confiado en que ganaría, aunque no contaba con la rapidez de kazemaru. El chico uso su remolino ryuujin robando con éxito el balón a Romeo que quedo sorprendido y atontado. El ojiavellana paso el balón a Shion que corrió con el hacia la portería mientras era seguida por Steve, Rei y Lance. Atsumi se acerco.

- Edén eterno – dijo la ojivioleta

Las defensas creyeron que estaban en un paraíso calmado y tranquilo. Se relajaron dejando que Shion se acercara a la portería sin dificultades. La de mechas moradas observo a Masaru antes de sonreírle con diversión. Hoy recuperaría a Demian y a Steve, y nadie se lo impediría.

- ¡Vamos! ¡tu puedes Shion! – animo fudo a lo que ella sonrió mas

- Alas de la oscuridad – invoco Shion

Le crecieron dos enormes alas negras en la espalda mientras la pelota se eleva. Ella la chutea ocasionando que se envuelva de inmediato en polvillo oscuro. Masaru uso su puño sangriento pero la técnica de Shion no se dejo vencer y entro anotando el primer gol para el Raimon, justo cuando acababa el primer tiempo. Fudo abrazo con fuerza a Shion mientras ella reía.

- Al menos vamos un gol – dijo Ángela a lo que todos asintieron – solo necesitamos anotar cinco mas y ganamos además debemos impedir que nos metan mas goles

- Entendido – dijeron todos mientras Endo se acercaba

El equipo fue a las bancas siendo recibido por Hitomiko quien les dio ánimos junto a Natsumi, Fuyuka y Aki. Todos asintieron mientras bebían algo de agua e intentaba relajarse y pensar positivo. Mientras en las gradas, todos esperaban el segundo tiempo, algunos ansiosos y otros nerviosos. Dark miro su reloj, notando que faltaba poco para que fueran las siete. Cinco horas mas, se dijo el con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Segundo tiempo**

El balón lo llevaba sakuma y corrió con el hasta la portería, le dio un pase a Rafaela quien asintió mirando a Ángela. Llego Steve listo para defender pero la peliplateada no se lo iba a dejar nada fácil.

- Barrera de tierra – dijo Steve

Crea una barrera de rocas que impide el paso a Rafaela, ella sonrió antes de saltar y darle el tiro a Eleanor. Entonces Steve se dio cuenta de su error, Eleanor había estado esperando el pase de Rafaela todo este tiempo. Steve intento ir por Eleanor pero apareció Atsumi.

- Gran resplandor – dijo la peliazul

Puso una mano en el campo y lo levanta como si estuviera sacando una planta, solo que en vez de eso surgió un resplandor que formo una barrera impenetrable cegadora. Steve ya no pudo avanzar mas y tampoco ver, a lo que Eleanor agradeció a Atsumi antes de llegar a la portería.

- Destrucción solar – dijo Eleanor

Ella pateo con fuerza el balón antes de que este tomara la figura del sol, de repente comenzó a agrietarse hasta que revienta cegando todo el campo además de expulsar ondas de calor muy potentes. Pero Masaru a un con eso pudo formar su puño sangriento, pero no sirvió de nada ya que el balón quemo sus técnica y entro. Se anoto el segundo gol del Raimon. Eleanor choco la mano con sakuma mientras el le sonreía. Romeo resoplo mientras Jason y Edward bufaban molestos. El balón lo llevaba ahora Demian mientras se dirigía a la portería de Endo.

- Es rápido – murmuro tensa Dayana a lo que Gaby rio

- No mas que mi kazemaru – dijo la castaña

Kazemaru corrió antes de usar su remolino ryuujin y robar de nuevo el balón dándole el pase a Rafaela quien se dirigió a la portería con rapidez siendo cubierta por Eleanor, Shion y Ángela. Se acerco Caren pero Eleanor ya se lo esperaba, así que uso su ruptura terrestre e impidió el paso a Caren.

- Destrucción lunar – dijo Rafaela

El balón fue pateado por Rafaela, la pelota toma la forma de la luna. Se empieza a romper hasta estallar comenzando a oscurecer todo impidiendo ver a Masaru. Este levanto su mano usando su esfera del caos pero fue congelada por el tiro de Shion. La pelota entro y anoto el tercer gol.

- Mejoren las defensas – gruño Romeo enojado a lo que todos asintieron

La pelota la obtuvo kazemaru y fue directo a darle un pase a Terumi quien se lo dio a fudo y este se lo entrego a Miko. La chica corrió con rapidez hasta quedar frente al arco de Masaru. Este arqueo una ceja esperando a ver lo que ella haría.

- No podrás hermana – dijo el a lo que ella bufo antes de sonreír

- Lo hare hermano – dijo Miko – alas del infierno

Le aparecieron en la espalda dos enormes las de demonio mientras en el campo comenzó a sonar una melodía macabra que paraliza a todos. Ella chutea el balón y este toma forma de un escudo negro, va a la portería con fuerza mientras Masaru invoca su puño sangriento. El tiro intenta romper la técnica hasta que lo logra brillando de negro y morado.

- ¡Si! – grito feliz Miko al haber anotado el cuarto gol

- ¡Bien hecho! – dijo Ángela feliz junto al resto mientras en las gradas todos gritaban felices

- ¡Eres genial Miko! – grito feliz Tachimukai mientras todos le miraban con picardía a lo que este se sonrojo

- Te gusta – dijeron todos a lo que Tachimukai se sonrojo mas

- Pues si – dijo el joven rojo mientras Rika gritaba feliz con ojos de corazón y el resto reía

El balón lo llevaba Demian y todos se lanzaron a intentar detenerle, pero el chico esquivo listo para anota pero Atsumi se metió y uso su técnica.

- Ilusión oscura – dijo la ojivioleta

Demian miro a Atsumi y abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto vio a dos peliazules, ambas con el balón. El chico gruño antes de ir por una, cuando le iba a robar el balón Atsumi desapareció mientras la verdadera estaba robando el balón y le dio un pase a Shion. La chica lo recibió y se dirigió a la portería.

- Flecha divina de hielo – dijo Shion

Shion tiro la pelota al cielo, ella salto y hace la forma de una flecha con un arco. Lanza el balón y este va en dirección a la portería, Masaru invoco su garra oscura pero fallo y se anoto el quinto gol.

_- Al parecer el Raimon se ha recuperado _– dijo el comentarista sorprendido – _va empatado junto a blood, ahora hay que ver quien ganara_

- Nosotros – dijo sonriendo Ángela antes de ver a su equipo quien asintió sonriendo

- Ganaremos – dijo Shion mientras fudo la estrechaba contra el

- Y recuperaremos a nuestros hermanos – dijo Atsumi mientras Terumi sonreía

- Entonces a por ellos – dijo Ángela volviendo al juego con los demás

Romeo tenía el balón y se dirigía a la portería listo para anotar mientras el Raimon le seguía. Pero Romeo fue mas rápido esquivándoles hasta que quedo frente a Endo, el portero espero hasta que el vampiro sonrió listo para anotar.

Tornado de la muerte – dijo Romeo pateando el balón

Este se transformo en un enorme tornado color negro, morado y rojo que se dirigió rumbo a Endo. El chico invoco su mano dimensional y lucho por parar su tiro. Todos esperaron hasta que el tiro se rompió, Endo sonrió al ver como paro el poderoso tiro. Romeo abrió los ojos como platos antes de gruñir mientras todos gritaban.

- ¡bien hecho Endo! – grito Ángela a lo que el chico levanto el pulgar ç

- ¡Si! ¡lo lograste! – grito Aki emocionada mientras Natsumi aplaudía

La pelota la cogió Ángela y corrió con ella hasta la otra portería mientras Masaru le esperaba con una mueca, al parecer el estaba preocupado por el tiro de Ángela. La chica salto y quedo frente a el.

- Esto va por todos – susurro Ángela antes de sonreír – alas del paraíso

A la pelinegra le crecieron dos enormes alas blancas en la espalda. Mientras una música dulce suena en el campo impidiendo a todos moverse. Ella pateo el balón y este toma forma de un escudo blanco, va a la portería sin detenerse mientras Masaru invoca su puño sangriento. El tiro no fue parado y entro rompiendo la portería antes de brillar de mil colores. Justo en ese momento acabo el segundo tiempo con el Raimon como ganador. Todos gritaron mientras Ángela abrazo a Miko. Shion se abrazo a fudo, mientras Atsumi lo hacia con Terumi. Eleanor salto antes de lanzarse a los brazos de sakuma. Ángela sonreía feliz cuando goenji la cargo sin aviso y ella solo rio antes de besarlo con suma pasión.

- Lo lograron – dijo goenji feliz a lo que ella asintió sonriendo

- Lo logramos – dijo Ángela antes de besarlo

- Lo hiciste genial Raf – felicito fidio abrazando a su vampira a lo que ella le beso

- Si, lo logramos – dijo feliz Raf

- Bien hecho – dijo Dark acercándose junto a sus sirvientes y chasqueando los dedos quitando la magia de los vampiros quienes miraron el lugar confundidos

- Coren, Caren – dijo Atsumi a lo que sus hermanos le miraron sorprendidos igual que el resto

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – pregunto Romeo ido cuando Dark rio

- Les doy la bienvenida al nuevo mundo – dijo Dark sonriendo a lo que todos le miraron – al nuevo mundo bajo el mando del gran Lucian

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los vampiros horrorizados

- Que la fiesta comience – dijo Dark chasqueando sus dedos y creando una oscuridad que aterrorizo a todos

- No se alejen – grito miguel pero ya era tarde

- ¡Desirée! – se escucho el grito de Brandon mientras la oscuridad se expandía

- ¡shion! - se escucho el grito de fudo y steve junto a demian

- ¡Valen! - se ecucho gritar a endo y a kido junto a Miguel

- ¡Atsumi! - grito Afuro

- ¡Ángela! – gritaron romeo y goenji

Cuando la oscuridad desapareció todos estaban en el suelo caídos e inconscientes. Dark se acerco a ellos con una cruel sonrisa, mientras sus siervos hacían muecas antes todo esto. El mago cogió con delicadeza un mechón de cabello de Ángela y lo soltó con una sonrisa.

- Es hora de hacer los preparativos para recibir a nuestro futuro rey – dijo Dark con una sonrisa vil y escalofriante – metan a los humanos y parientes en jaulas a las lideres atenlas y llévenlas a donde ya saben

- Comprendido – dijeron los siervos comenzando a cargar a los caídos

- Pronto estarás aquí mi señor – dijo Dark mirando el cielo mientras la luna llena le devolvía la mirada

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui les dejo, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Dax es mafioso? ¿saben para quien es la moto sierra?**

**¿las chicas usaran sus nuevas armas?**

**¿que pasara ahora?**

**¿Dark se saldra con la suya? ¿Revivira Lucian?**

**espero algun review, no soy exigente y prometo actualizar este fin de semana el otro fic, y mañana o hoy publicare el capitulo 27.**


	28. Capitulo 27: La verdad oscura

**hola! Aqui va el capitulo 27, ya casi la acabo y la inspiracion se me esta yendo mas y mas. Pero de que lo acabo antes de este fin de semana es una promesa. Bueno ahora les dejo el capitulo, en recompensacion que no publique ayer ni antes de ayer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 27: La verdad oscura **

Ángela se removió incomoda en cuanto se despertó, intento mover sus manos pero no pudo. Entonces noto como sus manos estaban atadas, abrió los ojos con horror en cuanto se vio sentada en una silla con las manos atadas atrás. Como si estuviera en una película de terror, sus pies también estaban atados. Miro a un lado y vio a Shion atada junto a ella pero aun inconsciente. A su otro lado estaba Rafaela. Miro a su alrededor y vio que algo alejadas estaban las lycans en el mismo estado que ella. En otro lado estaban las werecats también atadas. Ángela cayo en la cuenta que cada raza formaba un circulo, miro mejor notando que los demás estaban en jaulas. La chica suspiro y miro a Shion.

- Shion – llamo Ángela a lo que la pelinegra soltó un gemido de dolor antes de abrir los ojos

- Ángela – pronuncio Shion abriendo los ojos antes de ver a su alrededor horrorizada – ¿Qué esta pasando?

- No lo se – dijo Ángela viendo alrededor hasta que vio a goenji inconsciente en una jaula – goenji – murmuro queriendo liberarse pero no podía – maldita sea

- Fudo – dijo Shion viendo a su novio inconsciente – joder – gruño la chica intentando liberarse pero no tuvo éxito

- Chicas – murmuro Valen despertando junto a Ariadna cuando notaron que estaban atadas

- ¿Qué demonios? – dijeron las chicas luchando por liberarse pero no lo lograron

- Despierten – dijo Shion llamando a las demás vampiresas que comenzaron a moverse

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la voz de Miko desde atrás de Ángela

- Estamos atrapadas – dijo Atsumi ya despierta

- Joder – gruño Dayana despertando junto a todas las werecats

- Fue Dark – dijo enojada Rihanna mientras se removía en sitio cuando todos los enjaulados despertaron

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – gritaron todos enojados mientras intentaban romper la jaula

- ¡esto va contra mis derechos de la libertad! – grito llorando a cascaditas tsunami

- ¡¿Dónde esta mi mochila?! – grito Dax horrorizado buscando por todos lados su maleta – ¡ahí esta la moto sierra para Naomi!

- ¡¿Moto sierra?! – gritaron todos horrorizados

- Sabia que era un arma – dijo enojado Brandon a lo que todos fulminaron con la mirada a los franceses

- ¡tenemos otros problemas idiotas! – grito Desirée enojada mientras sus hermanos hacían pucheros por ser regañados

- Veo que ya despertaron – dijo Dark entrando con una sonrisa junto a Remi y los demás siervos

- Eres un maldito bastardo – dijo Gabriela enojada a lo que Dark rio

- Gracias por el elogio Gabriela – dijo Dark sonriendo a lo que la werecat bufo

- Te detesto – dijo Bianca

- En vez yo te quiero querida – dijo Dark

- ¿Por qué estamos atadas? – pregunto Atsumi a lo que Dark silbo

- Creo que es muy obvio – dijo Dark acercándose a Ángela y cogiéndole un mechón de su cabello – las necesito para liberar a Lucian

- Jamás te ayudaremos – dijo Ángela apartando moviendo su cabeza y apartando el mechón de cabello que tenia el mago

- Error – dijo Dark riendo – no necesito que cooperen solo necesito su sangre

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron las chicas sorprendidas cuando Remi le paso un cuchillo de plata al mago

- Su sangre – dijo Dark sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Ariadna

- ¡aléjate de ellas! – gritaron los que estaban enjaulados en especial los novios

Pero Dark no hizo caso en nada. El mago acerco el cuchillo a Ariadna, cortándole en el cuello con lentitud. La sangre comenzó a salir con rapidez mientras el mago repetía la operación en Desirée, Ruxandra, Valen y Alison. En cuanto les corto a las cinco, la sangre de todas cayó al suelo iluminándolo de morado oscuro. El pelinegro se acerco a Gaby y le corto repitiendo la operación en todas las werecats. Cuando la sangre de las werecats toco el suelo lo ilumino de rojo oscuro. Ahora solo faltaban las vampiresas, pensó el mago acercándose a ellas. Primero fue Miko, luego Rafaela, siguió Eleanor, Shion, Atsumi y al final se acerco a Ángela.

- ¿Que beneficio te trae esto? – pregunto Ángela a lo que Dark le miro con sorpresa para que luego sonriera

- Porque cuando tu sangre caiga querida Ángela abrirás un portal al mundo del oscuro, su prisión – dijo Dark antes de cortarle en la mejilla a la vampiresa

La sangre de Ángela cayó y el suelo se ilumino de negro. Los tres colores brillaron mas hasta que se fusionaron creando un portal en el propio suelo. Todos miraron horrorizados y a la vez sorprendidos el portal. Dark rio con maldad antes de saltar entrando al portal, las chicas se removieron soltando gruñidos al no poder escapar. Entonces Ángela recordó sus poderes.

- Eleanor – llamo Ángela

- ¿Qué sucede Ángela? – pregunto la rubia

- Usa tu don y quema la cuerda – dijo Ángela a lo que Eleanor asintió quemando la cuerda y soltando sus manos, hizo lo mismo con la soga de sus pies quedando libre

- Déjenme ayudarles – dijo Eleanor quemando las sogas de las vampiresa

- Valen usa tu don – dijo Ángela a lo que la pelinegra recordó su teletransportación

- Si – dijo la lycan teletransportandose y quedando libre para luego dirigirse a las demás lycans – déjenme ayudarles

Todas quedaron libres y fueron a intentar ayudar a sus amigos, hermanos y novios pero las jaulas no habrían sin las llaves que Dark tenia. Shion pateo el suelo enojada cuando vio a Remi y al resto de los guías. La de mechas morada fue en dirección de ellos y jalo a dragos del brazo.

- Ayúdennos a liberar a los demás – pidió Shion pero el rubio negó

- No podemos, si lo hacemos Dark nos castigara además no tenemos las llaves – dijo Reinaldo en un suspiro – Dark las tiene

- Maldita sea – dijo enojada Atsumi mientras miraba a Terumi preocupada

- Ya encontraran una forma de liberarnos – dijo Terumi acariciando la mejilla de Atsumi quien solo derramo una lagrima frustrada

- Tienen que entrar al portal – dijo Andrew apretando los puños mientras los demás guías le miraban horrorizados – si no detienen a Dark el liberara a Lucian y será el fin de todos nosotros

- Andrew – dijo Remi horrorizado

- Ya hemos cometido muchas crueldades – dijo con una sonrisa amarga Andrew – miren lo que hemos hecho, por nuestra culpa muchas vidas inocentes serán tomadas, mi familia estaría decepcionada de mi en lugar de agradecida

- Andrew – murmuraron las lideres con sonrisas para que luego Aura suspirara

- No usamos magia – dijo la ojiamatista a lo que Remi sonrió con tristeza

- Son poderosas lideres que tienen dones increíbles y fuerzas descomunales – dijo el francés antes de sonreír con sinceridad – podrán lograrlo y perdonen por todo el daño que hemos causado

- Ahora la vida de todos están en sus manos – dijo dragos mientras el resto de los guías bajaban la cabeza en respeto

- Esto es un trabajo difícil – se quejo nerviosa Savannah a lo que Layla asintió

- Puede que no vuelvan vivas – dijo nervioso Antonio a lo que todos se paralizaron

- Bueno – susurro Ángela viendo a Romeo, goenji y Lance – los veré en un rato

- No puedes hacer esto – dijo horrorizado Romeo junto a los otros

- Ángela – suplico goenji a lo que las lideres negaron con la cabeza

- Tenemos que hacer esto por el bien de todos – dijo Ángela con seguridad – si no lo hacemos todos caeremos en manos de Lucian

- Pero…– dijo horrorizado goenji a lo que Ángela le acaricio la mejilla

- No moriré y volveré por ti – dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa – te lo prometo Shuuya

- Ángela – murmuro el tomando su mano con ternura – vuelve sana y salva

- Por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisa Ángela

- Confiamos en ustedes – dijo kido a lo que Valen le sonrió con ternura

- Lo sabemos – dijo la chica

Las líderes se acercaron y aun con las rejas besaron a sus novios con ternura y pasión, mientras tanto Savannah, Layla, Rihanna y Miko miraban a genda, Rococo, toramaru y Tachimukai. Estos sonrieron preocupados a lo que ellas les brindaron sonrisa de esperanza.

- Volveremos – aseguro Layla a lo que Rococo asintió

- Se que nos salvaran – dijo Endo a lo que Valen asintió

- Cuídense – suplico miguel a lo que todas asintieron

- Ve y salva a todos Shion – dijo Steve y Demian sonrió

- Así tal vez luego dejas a este humano y te casas conmigo – dijo Demian a lo que fudo le fulmino con la mirada

- Jodete que soy su elegido – dijo fudo en llamas por los celos a lo que Shion rio

- Te amo fudo y no le molestes Demian – dijo Shion a lo que Demian bufo asintiendo

- Ven viva – dijo Caren mirando a Atsumi con una leve sonrisa a lo que la chica sonrió

- Lo prometo – dijo Atsumi sonriendo antes de que todas miraran a los guías

- Entren al portal y sálvennos – dijo Andrew sonriendo a lo que todas asintieron

- Lo haremos – dijeron las dieciocho jóvenes antes de que todas sonrieran a sus amigos y familias para luego saltar dentro del portal

- Ahora solo debemos esperar un milagro – dijo Remi tenso a lo que muchos asintieron

* * *

Ángela abrió los ojos en cuanto volvió a despertar. Estaban en un enorme bosque oscuro y tenebroso, se levanto siendo imitada por las demás. Se acercaron mas pegando sus espaldas mirando a todos lados sabiendo que alguien les miraba.

- Nos están mirando – dijo Desirée a lo que todas asintieron

- Pero ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto Ariadna mirando entre los arboles cuando una sombra se movió entre las ramas – ¡Hay algo por ahí!

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron sorprendidas todas antes de que ese algo se mostrara

Era una especie de animal horrible y repugnante. Las chicas le miraron asqueadas antes de que saltara sobre Ruxandra, Shion uso su don y lo congelo con un movimiento de su mano. Pero pronto aparecieron más de esos animales rodeándolas, las lycans y werecats gruñeron antes de cambiar y obtener sus formas animales. Se lanzaron contra los demonios comenzando a pelear con garras y dientes. Mientras las vampiresas se defendían con sus dones, cuando acabaron con todos se relajaron y Ángela arqueo una ceja a las cambiantes.

- Supongo que se quedaran así ¿verdad? – pregunto la pelinegra a lo que todas las lobas y felinas asintieron

- Ahora ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Shion viendo el bosque

- Supongo que debemos caminar – dijo Atsumi cuando una bandada de aves negras se elevaron al cielo desde alguna parte mientras graznaban

- Cuando las aves se ponen así que es que hay problemas – dijo con una sonrisa Rafaela – le encontramos

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar rumbo al lugar cuando se escucharon varios ruidos. Todas corrieron más rápido hasta que tuvieron a Dark frente a ellas. El hombre sonrió con maldad mientras movía sus manos. Las raíces salieron y atraparon a las vampiresas de los pies mientras las cambiantes esquivaban con rapidez. Eleanor utilizo su fuego y quemo las raíces mientras Shion las congelaba, Ángela uso sus luces de energía que creaba y cortaba con rapidez en vez Miko usaba unas bolas de energía oscura. Liberaron a Rafaela mientras esta gruñía porque su don junto al de Atsumi no ayudarían mucho esta vez.

- Eres un maldito Dark – gruño Atsumi a lo que el hombre se carcajeo

- Gracias – dijo el sonriendo – ustedes no deberían estar aquí, aunque igual las iba a traer pero en un rato mas, igual gracias me ahorraron tiempo

- No liberes a Lucian – dijo Ángela mientras las lobas gruñían enojadas y las felinas siseaban – cometerás un grave error

- No lo creo – dijo Dark caminando antes de mirarlas otra vez – ustedes deben de aceptar que Lucian será su gobernante, que el será nuestro rey – Savannah siseo mientras Valen gruñía enojada – aunque tal vez las demás quieran hablar, cambien y yo les daré ropa claro sin dañarlas

Las cambiantes gruñeron desconfiadas hasta que asintieron volviendo a su forma humana, Dark movió las manos y ellas salieron vestidas. Todas esperaron a que el hombre hiciera algo cuando Savannah quedo paralizada antes de que viera con fijeza a Dark.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano todos miraban la escena. Los guías estaban preocupados antes lo que Dark haría. Los chicos temían por las vidas de sus novias, Romeo y los demás hermanos veían impotentes las escenas. Cuanto les gustaría ayudar a sus hermanas pequeñas, ellas debían de volver vivas y sin ningún rasguño.

- Todo saldrá bien – dijo Andrew a lo que fubuki le miro feo

- Ustedes son los culpables de todo – dijo fubuki enojado a lo que dragos le miro arrepentido

- Lo sabemos por eso queremos corregir nuestros errores – dijo dragos con sinceridad

- Si mi hermana resulta dañada juro que les matare a cada uno – dijo Razvan enojado a lo que todos los machos cambiantes asintieron

- Y lo merecemos – dijo Derek arrepentido – pero traten de entender que a nosotros también nos amenazaron con nuestras familias

- ¡Pero por su culpa otras familias perecerán si mi hermana y sus amigas fallan! – grito enojado Zahir

- Y la culpa nos mata – dijo José Luis triste – cometimos un grave error pero queremos solucionarlo

- Mandando a dieciocho jóvenes a su posible muerte – dijo enojado goenji – si eso ayuda mucho para que purguen sus pecados

- Esta bien, esa opción no fue la mejor – dijo Julián antes de suspirar – pero confiamos en ellas y sabemos que lo lograran

- ¿Por qué Dark quiere liberar al oscuro? – pregunto Hiroto a lo que Remi se puso serio al instante

- Porque Dark quiere que el oscuro reine sobre los humanos – dijo Remi enojado – el quiere que todos estemos bajo la mano de Lucian

- Pero ¿Por qué quiere eso? – pregunto Rika a lo que dragos frunció el ceño

- Eso es lo raro – dijo dragos pensativo – jamás nos dio razón alguna para esto

- Entonces ¿no saben nada de Dark? – pregunto sorprendida reina a lo que José Luis negó

- Lo único que sabemos es que se llama Dark y que nos necesitaba para sus fines – explico el chileno

- ¿Shun? – llamo tensa Julieta – ¿Qué piensas acerca de esto?

- Creo que Dark oculta mas cosas de las que sabemos – dijo el chico a lo que todos comenzaron a pensar en las razones – tal vez Dark no les tenia confianza

- La verdad es que solo vimos cuatro veces a Dark – dijo curioso Andrew – cuando nos recluto, luego para presentarnos, para planear todo esto y luego lo de encontrarnos en esta isla

- Entonces Dark no quería pasar tanto tiempo con ellos porque debe de esconder algo – dijo kido entendiendo algo – ese mago oculta algo

- Pero ¿Qué es? – pregunto goenji

- Y lo mas extraño es que Dark también sabia lo dones que las chicas tendrían – dijo Lorenzo a lo que todos le miraron sorprendidos

- ¿dones? – pregunto Romeo a lo que los guías asintieron

- Ellas tienen dones muy raros – dijo dragos con seguridad – Dark siempre supo el don que cada una obtendría y el momento, además sabia lo que ellas harían que les gustaba

- Espera, nos estas diciendo que Dark conocía a las chicas desde hace tiempo – dijo sorprendido Endo a lo que Andrew asintió

- Además sabia quienes eran sus elegidos, el nos pidió que los acercáramos mas a ustedes y que le informáramos de sus progresos amorosos – dijo Antonio en una mueca – nada fue normal nunca

- Al parecer Dark conoce cada una de las vidas de las chicas – dijo con seriedad genda antes de que vieran el portal

* * *

Las chicas miraron con fijeza a Dark mientras este sonreía con verdadera maldad antes de que comenzara a caminar mirándolas con fijeza. Ángela sabia que se traía algo entre manos. El pelinegro se paro frente a Desirée y le sonrió con maldad antes de coger un mechón de su cabello comenzando a jugar con el.

- Desirée Roux , líder del clan luna creciente – dijo con una sonrisa Dark – tu elegido es Hiroto kiyama, es menor que tu por un año además de ser un excelente jugador de futbol

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Hiroto? – pregunto sorprendida Desirée

- Debo saber todo de el, incluso como murieron sus padre, como termino en el sun Garden – dijo Dark jugando con el mechón de cabello – aunque es una lastima que tan buen chico haya quedado huérfano, pero mira el lado positivo gano a una bella mujer que lo ama con su vida, una mujer que presencio como murió su hermana

- ¡¿Cómo diablos…?! – exclamo Desirée soltándose de su agarre

- Solo lo se – dijo Dark riendo – se que amas el baile, es tu pasión, se que te dolió cuando Brandon y Dax te dejaron de lado, se que tenias miedo a amar a ese tal Hiroto, se que aun lloras la muerte de Amelie aunque bueno también se de la vida de Ruxandra, la líder del clan luna menguante

- ¿Qué sabes de mí? – pregunto Rux sorprendida

- Se que tu compañero es Ryuuiji Midorikawa, que es un huérfano, que le amas con tu vida, como sufriste en cuanto tu hermana Crina murió, se como te sentías cuando tu madre te comparaba con tu hermana – dijo Dark antes de reír al ver la expresión de horror de Rux - se que amas cocinar, amas que te digan que sabes cocinar, te dolió que Razvan y Velkan desconfiaran de ti y puedo seguir pero quiero hablar de Alison

- No puede ser – dijo Alison horrorizada

- La líder del clan media luna – dijo Dark acercándose a Alison y acariciándole la mejilla mientras ella se alejaba – tu compañero es Atsuya Fubuki, sus padres murieron en una avalancha, es hermano menor de Shiro fubuki, se que es arrogante y altanero, también se que tu padre te golpeaba Alison

- No puede ser – dijo Alison tragando saliva

- Se que llevas en tu espalda una cicatriz que el te hizo, se que amas meterte en la bañera y estar ahí por horas, se que amas las limonadas, se también mas cosas tuyas cariño, luego tenemos a Valen la líder del clan luna nueva

- No creo que sepas nada de mi – dijo nerviosa la de mechas blancas a lo que Dark rio

- Tu elegido es yuto kido, hermano de Haruna Otonashi fueron separados de pequeños por lo que se ahora es un chico muy rico – dijo Dark con una sonrisa – además se que adoras a tu primo Endo, se que te encanta pasar el tiempo con tu novio, amas el futbol, se que te dolió cuando tu adre te negó la verdad sobre la existencia de Endo y hay mas cosas

- Dios mío – susurro Ariadna horrorizada al darse cuenta de que tan bien las conocía Dark

- Ahora tu querida Ariadna – dijo el mago acercándose a la lycan y tomándola del rostro – líder del clan luna llena, compañera de Shiro Fubuki y por lo que se le llamas principito y el te dice cachorrita o su loba blanca, le amas mucho, te gustan los deportes que tengan que ver con la nieve, eres amable ahora que lo noto – dijo burlón – te pareces a tu novio, son tal para cual, ¡Ah! Olvidaba que también te sentiste culpable de la muerte de tu hermano Evan, pobrecito siendo un cachorro y paso al mas allá

- Eres un maldito – murmuro Ariadna soltándose mientras el mago se acercaba a Rihanna y sonreía

- La joven Rihanna, líder del clan pantera nebulosa – dijo Dark a lo que ella le gruño – aunque ya te conozco, no me gusto que huyeras de mi y por cierto querida tu elegido si es toramaru

- ¿Qué? – murmuro sorprendida Rihanna a lo que Dark rio mirando a Dayana

- Dayana, líder del clan leopardo – dijo Dark riendo – compañera de Mark kruger, le tenias miedo al amor porque el marido de tu hermana clara solía pegarle diariamente y por su culpa aborto, un destino triste

- No puede ser – dijo la chica retrocediendo

- Savannah, líder del clan jaguar – dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la chica – por lo que se tu elegido es kojiro genda aunque este aun no lo sabe, se lo ibas a decir cuando todo esto terminara, te fascina ver las estrellas y aun extrañas a tu madre fallecida, lastima que muriera, ahora Layla la líder del clan león

- Ya sabes mi vida ¿verdad? – pregunto con calma la pelimarrón a lo que el hombre asintió

- Huiste de casa porque tu padre quería comandar tu vida y cada cosa que hacías, tu elegido e Rococo Urupa – dijo Dark mirándola con fijeza – te gusta la lluvia, la música, la noche

- Sabes todo de nosotras – dijo Bianca horrorizada

- Pero aun no termino Bianca – dijo Dark riendo – la líder del clan tigre, tu elegido es Haruya Nagumo otro huérfano del sun Garden, te gusta el teatro, actuar, las compras y muchas cosas mas, te culparon del aborto de tu madre, bueno vamos mejor con Aura, líder del clan irbis – dijo Dark viendo a la rubia – su compañero es Fuusuke Suzuno, un huérfano del orfanato sun Garden, tu y el aman la música y tocar el piano, aun te duele que te culparan del accidente de tu hermano

- ¿Cómo sabes de nosotras? – pregunto Gaby pero Dark le ignoro

- Gabriela, líder del clan guepardo, tu elegido es ichirota kazemaru un ex atleta, el mas veloz del equipo aparte de ti – dijo el mago – buen chico, a ti te gusta mucho correr y pensabas retar a tu novio a una carrera, te culpas de la muerte de Santiago y su esposa Valeria

- Cállate – murmuro Gaby apretando los puños enojada al recordar su vida

- Miko, líder del clan Tenebris – dijo el hombre viendo a la chica – tu elegido es Tachimukai así que ya no lo dudes, huiste de tu casa porque no querías liderar el clan, amas la electrónica y también a los lindos hurones, sigue Rafaela vailati líder del clan Lunaris quien es la compañera de Fidio Aldena

- Si ya sabes de mi para que sigues – dijo enojada Rafaela pero el hombre le ignoro

- Amas tomar fotografías, y aun tienes miedo a estar sola por la mala pasada que te hicieron tus primas – dijo el mago viendo la expresión de la peliplateada – necesitas tomar seis bolsas de sangre dos veces a la semana sino te desmayas, luego tenemos a Eleanor la líder del clan Solaris quien ama diseñar y la moda, su compañero es jiro sakuma, le tienes miedo a la oscuridad porque tu padre te encerró en cuarto pequeño y sin luz que te provoco una grave claustrofobia

- Ya cállate – ordeno Atsumi a lo que el sonrió acariciándole la mejilla

- Atsumi, líder del clan Caelum y compañera de Terumi Afuro – dijo Dark – aun te odias por casi matar a ese joven cuando tu primo borracho te intento enseñar como alimentarte de los humanos, no te llevas bien con tus hermanos y odias a tus padres, adoras cantar y bailar , luego esta Shion

- Calma Shion – susurro Ángela a lo que la chica asintió

- Se que eres la líder del clan Infernum, tu compañero es Akio Fudo – dijo el mago – un amigo tuyo te traiciono contándole a tu padre que jugabas futbol, amas la nieve, el helado además de que mas cantar y bailar

- Contesta como es que sabes de todo de nosotras – ordeno Ángela a lo que Dark rio

- Y por ultimo Ángela, líder del clan Lux – dijo Dark tomándole con fuerza de la barbilla – tu elegido es Shuuya goenji, un gran delantero debo admitirlo, le amas demasiado, te gusta cantar pero lo dejaste de hacer porque eso le gustaba a tu fallecida hermana Liliana, te culpas de su muerte siempre

- Cállate – gruño Ángela soltándose de su agarre

Las chicas miraron horrorizadas a Dark. El mago sabia todo de ellas, incluso podrían jurar que sabia mas de sus vidas, mucho mas de lo que cualquiera sabría o incluso de lo que ellas sabrían. El mago se acerco con lentitud a ellas mientras su sonrisa les mandaba escalofríos a sus espaldas.

- Se todo de ustedes porque yo las vi nacer – dijo el sonriendo mas – vi cuando nacieron de las reinas y alfas, vi cuando crecían, yo vi cuando huyeron de sus familias incluso vi crecer a sus elegidos, porque yo sabia des de que ustedes nacieron quienes serian sus parejas destinadas

- Tu nos espiabas – dijo horrorizada Ariadna a lo que Dark negó

- Eso suena muy feo Ariadna – dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño – yo diría que cuide de ustedes

- Nunca nos cuidaste – se quejo Dayana

- Yo fui el que evito que alguna vez sus padres les encontraran – dijo el mago sorprendiéndolas – yo fui el que las llevo a la ciudad inazuma para que descubrieran a sus elegidos, fui yo el que invento todo esta estupidez de las vacaciones para que las demás conocieran a sus compañeros

- Siempre lo planéaste – dijo horrorizada Aura

- Yo cuide de esos malditos huérfanos que son sus elegidos – dijo enojado el mago – yo les protegí de sus padres

- Tu fuiste el culpable de sus desgracias – dijo horrorizada Shion llevándose las manos a su boca

- Para lograr las cosas deben de haber sacrificios – dijo Dark encogiéndose de hombros – el padre de Hiroto me estorbaba así que se tuvo que ir, lo mismo con los padres de Fuusuke, no me quisieron dar al niño así que tuvieron que morir, la madre de Midorikawa no me lo quiso dar así que también tuvo que irse y bueno su padre ya era cosa fácil, los padres de Nagumo fueron un simple juego, darles dinero y se fueron

- ¡dios mío! – dijo horrorizada Desirée – eres un asesino

- Pues si – dijo encogiéndose de hombros el mago – los padre de kido y Haruna también tuvieron que perecer, una lastima y el padre de fudo fue cosa sencilla, ese hombre era un idiota, los padres de fubuki, con algo de magia y se crean las avalanchas

- Monstruo – dijo llorando Ariadna junto a Alison

Mientras en el mundo humano todos se horrorizaban en cuanto Dark hablaba más y mas. Los chicos solo escuchaban con horror como ese monstruo había acabado con sus familias por sus malditos planes. Remi negó con la cabeza mientras Endo ponía una mano en el hombro de fubuki que solo asintió.

- Pero no soy solo un asesino también salve vidas como la de Atsuya, yo previne de que el sufriría alguna enfermedad porque no esperaba que el tonto solo empujara a su hermano y se quedara en el auto – dijo en un gruñido Dark – bueno y la enfermedad de la madre de goenji fue solo suerte

- Eres un bastardo – dijo enojada Ángela a lo que Dark asintió en una sonrisa

- Lo soy y adoro serlo – dijo el hombre alegre

- Acabaste con tu confesionario – dijo Savannah enojada – ahora muéstrate de verdad Dark

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron sorprendidas las chicas mientras Dark veía a Savannah

- Mi don es ver a los demonios y fantasmas, se cuando uno usa el cuerpo de alguien y Dark es un demonio que ha tomado el cuerpo de un mago – dijo Savannah mientras todas miraban al hombre

- Excelente Savannah – dijo sonriendo el mago – tienes razón estoy usando el cuerpo de un mago así que me mostrare tal cual soy

Cuando dijo eso el mago cayo al suelo mientras una luz negra salía del pecho del hombre. La luz tomo forma hasta volverse un hombre de cabellera roja con unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Su mirada era aterradora y malvada. Alto y expulsaba una maldad pura.

- Sera un placer liberar al oscuro en mi verdadera forma – dijo sonriendo el demonio – y mi nombre Daemon, un gusto conocerlas

* * *

**Aqui lo dejo hasta mañana, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Dax encontrara la moto sierra para naomi?**

**¿fudo se celara mas?**

**¿que pasara ahora que se descubrio quien es dark y todo lo que hizo?**

**¿las chicas lograran que el oscuro no despierte?**

**Bien mañana subiere el tro capi y ya faltan solo tres capitulos mas ToT, el primer fic de inazuma eleven que terminare**


	29. Capitulo 28: La luna roja

**hola! Aqui esta el capitulo 28, solo dos capitulos mas y la historia se acaba. !No quiero que acabe! ToT, pero asi es la vida, y el final se acerca. Gracias a los que estuvieron comentando y les gusto este fic. Sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 28: La luna roja **

Las chicas miraron a Daemon con odio y desprecio, este sonrió burlón antes de que se acercara a las chicas y acariciara el rostro de Ángela. Esta se aparto enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos al descubrir todo lo que este demonio había hecho.

- Bueno es normal que estén enojadas – dijo Daemon – después de todo hice cosas muy malas pero aun falta que sepan otras cositas pequeñas

- ¿Qué más hiciste Daemon? – pregunto Desirée temiendo la respuesta

- Pues yo mate a tu hermana – dijo el demonio a lo que Desirée retrocedió apoyándose en Ariadna quien la abrazo – Amelie descubrió que yo te espiaba de lejos y la muy tonta le iba a decir a tus padres, como sabes no podía permitir eso

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – grito Desirée enojada mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos – ¡era mi hermana!

- Y era mi plan el que estaba en peligro – dijo encogiéndose de hombros Daemon – me metí en el cuerpo de su elegido y la mate, fue una lastima que hubiera estado embarazada, pero bueno la vida es así aunque la pobre Crina también tuvo que irse

- Crina – murmuro horrorizada Rux antes de que el enojo le invadiera – ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

- Baja tu tono de voz – dijo Daemon fastidiado – hice lo que tenia que hacer, ella me vio cuando te seguía por los jardines, la muy chismosa le dijo a tu madre, ella no le creyó y como ves tuve que sacarla del camino

- Dios mío – dijo Rux sintiendo sus piernas débiles a lo que Shion le cogió

- Bastardo – murmuro Shion a lo que el demonio rio

- Si, soy un pecador – dijo el pelirrojo – confieso que también elimine a Evan, estaba enojado porque saco a la pequeña Ariadna de la casa y cuando el cazador disparo yo fui el que dirigió la bala a su corazón, porque el verdadero tiro iba a ser en la pierna

- ¡BASTARDO! – grito Ariadna dejándose caer de rodilla mientras las lagrimas empapaban su rostro antes cada verdad que el demonio confesaba

- Ahí mas – dijo Daemon mirando a Savannah – yo mate a tu madre, debo decirlo, fue su culpa, quien le mando a estar investigando de mi vida y lo del aborto de la mama de Bianca fui yo también, la mujer se lo merecía luego de cómo trato a mi pequeña tigresa

- Cállate – suplico Bianca llorando y tapándose los oídos mientras Savannah retrocedía con lagrimas en los ojos

- Yo mate a Santiago y su esposa Valeria – dijo Daemon viendo a Gaby quien sollozo – el maldito guepardo se entero de todo lo que hice, se dirigía para alertar a tus padres y también anunciaría de que Valeria estaba embarazada

- ¡NO! – grito Gaby cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba – ¿porque? ¿por que a mi hermano?

- Pues así es la vida – dijo Daemon sin arrepentimiento alguno – pero fue diferente con Liliana

- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste?! – grito desesperada Ángela y con los ojos lagrimeando – ¡Contesta de una maldita vez!

- La mocosa estaba jugando en los jardines, le advertí que se alejara pero no hizo caso – dijo Daemon fastidiado – ella cuando noto que era un demonio grito pidiendo ayuda, todos se acercaban, así que la mate para hacerles creer que fue porque te buscaba a ti Ángela

- No, no, no – dijo Ángela cayendo de rodillas y llorando con el corazón roto – ¡era una niña inocente!, ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Porque no me importaba su vida – dijo Daemon riendo mientras Ángela lloraba al saber la verdad

- Eres un monstruo – dijo Ángela sollozando con odio hacia Daemon

* * *

Mientras en el mundo humano todos miraban horrorizados al demonio. Confesaba sus crímenes sin el menor signo de culpa alguna, decía todo como si fuera un maldito juego. Como si las vidas que quito no hubieran significado nada nunca. Goenji golpeo el suelo con el puño mientras veía a su Ángela llorar por su hermana, ese era el maldito que le había arrebatado la vida a una niña inocente. Una pequeña que solo cometió el error de acercarse a un ser malvado. Kazemaru sintió el odio recorrer sus venas, ese hombre hablaba como si la vida de todos fueran basura. Fubuki se paro y golpeo con una patada la reja, quería ayudar a Ariadna. Debía hacerlo, miro a Hiroto y a Midorikawa quienes pateaban las rejas enojados junto a Nagumo y Suzuno. Fudo quería romperlas con las manos al igual que kido mientras Haruna sollozaba y Miguel la consolaba con ternura.

- Ese un hombre es un monstruo – dijo Hitomiko horrorizada a lo que Remi asintió

- Todo el tiempo fue un demonio – dijo dragos – seres como el quitan vidas sin compasión, lamento lo de ustedes chicos – dijo mirando a los jóvenes afectados a lo que Atsuya gruño pateando la celda

- Quiero ir y ayudar a Alison – dijo el pelirosa enojado – debo hacerlo

- No pueden salir porque esas jaulas están protegidas con magia, sin llave no hay salida – dijo José Luis tenso a lo que goenji golpeo el suelo enojado

- ¡NO ENTIENDES QUE ESE DEMONIO MATA! ¡QUITO LA VIDA DE INOCENTES! – dijo el delantero enojado mientras Endo pateaba las rejas

- ¡MI HERMANA MURIO EN SUS MANOS! – grito romeo enojado y con los ojos rojos – ¡QUIERO QUE PAGUE POR LO QUE HIZO!

- ¡QUIERO SU SANGRE! – grito Dax mientras todos los cambiantes gruñían junto a los vampiros

- ¡QUEREMOS AYUDARLAS! – gritaron los novios

- ¡Y NO ENTIENDEN QUE SI USTEDES MUEREN ELLAS NO LO SOPORTARAN! – grito Andrew trayendo a todos a la realidad – no entienden que si ustedes mueren ellas ya no querrán vivir mas

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto kido sin entender

- Si el elegido de un ser de la noche muere, el otro no lo resistirá y se dejara morir – dijo Antonio con seriedad – a ese demonio no le importa mas que sus planes, pero no le conviene que ustedes mueran por eso les mantuvo con vida

- Deben tranquilizarse y confiar en ellas – dijo Julián mirando a las chicas por el portal – se que ellas lo lograran

* * *

Atsumi miro con enojo a Daemon mientras ella y Shion intentaban consolar a Ángela, pero no lo podían lograr. Valen abrazo a Ariadna mientras ella sollozaba, Rafaela abrazaba a Desirée y Eleanor lo hacia con Ruxandra. Dayana abrazaba a Savannah y Aura hacia lo mismo con Gaby. Bianca no decía nada, solo miraba a Daemon.

- Bueno, fue un honor verlas pero ahora debo irme por Lucian – dijo Daemon desapareciendo

- ¡Maldito demonio! – gruño enojada Rihanna

- Suéltame por favor – pidió Ángela a Shion quien asintió

La pelinegra se paro con lentitud mientras Shion y Atsumi le veían. Se seco las lágrimas antes de mirar con seriedad a todas mientras Gaby y Ariadna también se paraban secándose las lágrimas, Desirée junto a Ruxandra, Bianca y Savannah miraron con seriedad al resto.

- Necesitamos detener a Daemon – dijo Ángela a lo que todas asintieron – y yo necesito matarlo

- Te equivocas – dijo Valen sonriendo a la chica – todas queremos matarlo

- No es necesario – dijo la chica pero Desirée negó

- El mato a mi hermana, a personas importantes en las viadas de nosotras, además acabo con las familias de nuestros elegidos – dijo Desirée apretando los puños

- Sabes nuestras leyes – dijo Shion seria – ojo por ojo, diente por diente

- El derramo sangre inocente y merece un castigo – dijo Valen seria para luego sonreír – no te dejaremos sola Ángela

- Porque somos amigas – dijo Atsumi sonriendo – y siempre nos apoyaremos en las buenas y en las malas

- Chicas – murmuro Ángela antes de ver como todas le sonreían mientras Gaby y Ariadna le levantaban el pulgar haciéndola sonreír – Arigatou

En ese momento el mago que había estado poseído por Daemon comenzó a despertar a lo que todas le fueron a ver. El pelinegro abrió sus ojos mostrando un par de orbes color plateado, miro a las chicas sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Gaby miro su mente dándose cuenta que el hombre no sabia nada de nada de lo que Daemon había hecho.

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto el pelinegro – ¿Dónde estoy?

- Somos las lideres de los clanes de la noche – contesto Ángela a lo que el hombre asintió – ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy Gregory Ivanov – se presento el hombre – soy mago de magia blanca y parte vampiro

- Ivanov – dijo sorprendida Rafaela – es el apellido de uno de los de mi clan

- Mi padre es Mihail Ivanov – contesto el joven mago – mi madre es una bruja blanca que falleció al nacer mi hermana

- Por lo que se tu padre falleció hace años – dijo Rafaela a lo que el asintió

- Tengo ciento veinte años – dijo Gregory sorprendiendo a todas – mis hermanos están esparcidos por ahí

- ¿Cómo llego Daemon a ti? – pregunto Miko a lo que los ojos de Gregory se pusieron rojos de enojo

- Apareció en mi casa enterado de que yo era mago, me poseyó sin que pudiera hacer nada – dijo el hombre arrepentido – eso fue hace un año

- Necesitamos detener a Daemon ¿nos ayudaras? – pregunto Dayana a lo que Gregory asintió

- Les ayudare – dijo el pelinegro enojado – ese maldito demonio me manipulo y quiero vengarme

- Bien entonces vendrás con nosotras Greg-chan – dijo sonriente Bianca a lo que todos le miraron junto al mago con gotas en las cabezas

- ¿Greg-chan? – preguntaron a lo que Bianca bufo

- Es mas corto que Gregory – se defendió la pelirosa a lo que todas asintieron mientras Gregory suspiraba frustrado ante la chica

- Bien, vamos por el demonio – dijo Ángela quitándose su rosario junto a las demás vampiresas y cambiando a su verdadera forma, las werecats se quitaron sus cascabeles mientras las lycans sus collares de luna – ese demonio esta frito

Todas comenzaron a correr en dirección a donde un humo negro se alzaba sobre el cielo. En el mundo humano todos miraban lo que ocurría y rogaban que ellas lograran derrotar a Daemon, y que Lucian jamás despertara.

* * *

Daemon quedo frente a una enorme ataúd negro, estaba colocado en el suelo y a su alrededor solo habían plantas muertes. El demonio apoyo su mano en el ataúd antes de sonreír, dentro de este lugar estaba en descanso el gran Lucian. Solo necesitaba darle su sangre demoniaca y la sangre de las lideres. Solo necesitaba eso y Lucian despertaría.

- Ya casi estas de vuelta mi señor – dijo sonriente Daemon

- Ni en tu sueños – dijo Ángela llegando junto a las demás

- Eres un maldito manipulador – gruño enojado Gregory a lo que el demonio rio

- Veo que ya despertaste querido Gregory – dijo el pelirrojo

- Ahorrémonos tus supuestos saludos – dijo Gregory enojado – no debes despertar al oscuro

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Daemon divertido – ya estoy aquí y lo puedo liberar

- Sobre mi cadáver – dijo Ángela invocando una luz de energía en su mano y lanzándosela a Daemon que esquivo sin contratiempos

- Eso esta mal Ángela-chan – dijo el demonio negando con la cabeza – no se debe de atacar a el que cuido de ti por tanto tiempo

- No cuidaste de nosotras, desgraciaste la vida de nuestras familias – dijo enojada Ariadna a lo que Daemon gruño

- Son unas ingratas – dijo el ojirojo gruñendo como una bestia – lo pagaran caro

Al pelirrojo le crecieron dos enormes alas en su espalda, alas negras de demonio pensaron todos. Se lanzo contra las chicas y agitando sus manos invoco unas olas de energía oscura tan poderosas que mando a todos contra los arboles y el suelo. Shion gruño antes que congelara las alas de Daemon, pero este rio antes de agitarlas como si nada hubiera pasado. Atsumi movió sus manos y ráfagas de aire empujaron al demonio contra un árbol.

- Pueden cambiar – dijo Gregory mirando a las cambiantes antes de sonreír – yo hare que tengan ropa si luego quieren volver a su forma humana

Asintieron todas antes de cambiar a su forma animal, Daemon gruño moviendo sus manos para después aparecieran montones de lobos negros junto a enormes panteras negras. Las cambiantes gruñeron antes de lanzarse sobre los animales comenzando a luchar con sus garras y dientes. Las vampiresas usaban sus dones para eliminara alas bestias mientras Gregory usaba su magia.

- Aparecen mas y mas – dijo enojada Atsumi – a este paso nunca acabaremos

- Pues no nos queda de otra – dijo Shion moviendo sus manos y congelando a otro lobo – debemos detenerlo

- ¡cuidado! – exclamo Miko a Gregory cuando una pantera se acercaba a el pero un jaguar se lanzo sobre el parándolo

- Gracias Savannah – dijo Gregory a lo que el jaguar asintió antes de volver a la batalla

- Me estoy aburriendo de esto – se quejo Atsumi a lo que Shion asintió usando su don de la crioquinesis otra vez sobre mas felinos

- Maldito Daemon – gruño Rafaela golpeando a un lobo con un látigo de agua

- Me las pagara – dijo Eleanor moviendo sus mano e invocando un fuego que quemo a los aliados del demonio

- Nunca ganaran – dijo Daemon divertido – solo falta un poco mas

- ¿poco mas? – pregunto Ángela sin entender nada

- Pronto lo entenderás querida Ángela – dijo burlón el demonio confundiendo a la vampira

- ¿Qué tramas Daemon? – pregunto ella en un susurro antes de que tres lobos se lanzaran sobre ella

* * *

Mientras en el mundo humano nadie entendía porque Daemon esperaba tanto tiempo para liberar al oscuro cuando Andrew entendió todo y fue a buscar algo entre un librero. Saco un enorme libro de color negro y con un raro símbolo de una estrella roja. El joven lo dejo caer al suelo y lo abrió buscando una página mientras todos le miraban. Cuando se detuvo en una pagina, estaba todo en latín. El joven mago leyó hasta que vio la imagen de una luna roja.

- Esta esperando la luna roja – dijo Andrew tragando saliva

- ¿luna roja? – pregunto Endo sin entender

- La luna roja – dijo Remi antes de abrir los ojos – el la menciono muchas veces

- El me dijo que adelantaba sus planes porque la luna roja se adelanto – dijo Antonio mirando a Andrew

- La luna roja es un fenómeno que ocurre en los eclipses – dijo José Luis a lo que Andrew negó con la cabeza

- Esa luna no – dijo Andrew tenso – Daemon espera la Rubrum Lunam, es cuando la luna toma el color rojo como la sangre y brinda la posibilidad de invocar a los demonios, sucede cada diez años y al parecer es esta noche, si la luna no aparece no se puede despertar a Lucian

- ¡esta! – exclamaron horrorizadas las chicas mientras Hitomiko veía con seriedad a Andrew

- ¿a que hora sucederá? –pregunto Hitomiko a lo que Andrew suspiro con una mueca de horror – a la medianoche

- Eso es… – dijo kido mirando su reloj antes de maldecir – en diez minutos

- Si en diez minutos las chicas no alejan a Daemon del ataúd de Lucian, será muy tarde – dijo Andrew tragando saliva – al parecer no se le podrá volver a encerrar hasta la próxima luna roja

- ¡Pero eso es en diez años! – exclamo horrorizada Rika a lo que los guías asintieron

- Si Lucian despierta serán diez años de terror absoluto – dijo Remi serio – será imposible volverlo a dormir sin otra luna roja

- ¿Cuánto durara la luna roja? – pregunto Regina a lo que Andrew siguió leyendo el libro

- Durara diez minutos – dijo el griego antes de buscar mas información – dice que la luna roja es muy poderosa a lo que Remi gruño

Cuando levanta la vista al techo notando por primera vez que estaba abierto dando la visión de la luna. El francés miro mejor dándose cuenta que una parte del astro había comenzado a tomar un color rojo sangre. El francés maldijo antes de que viera el portal y apretara los puños.

- La luna se esta volviendo roja – dijo Remi a lo que todos levantaron la vista horrorizados – deben de detener a Daemon

- Solo les quedan diez minutos – susurro Andrew – y otros diez para hacer lo posible porque Daemon no libere al oscuro

- Vamos chicas – murmuro Endo viéndolas por el portal – se que ustedes pueden lograrlo

- Tu puedes Ángela – susurro goenji mientras veía a las chicas pelear

* * *

Ángela gruño antes de aniquilar a otro animal, habían avanzado en algo pero el maldito demonio invocaba amas animales. Si seguían a este paso nunca le derrotarían, miro como Daemon acaricio el ataúd y levanto la vista al cielo. Ángela le imito y vio el portal, la pelinegra se sorprendió antes de que notara como la luna llena que debía de ser blanca comenzaba a adquirir un color rojo sangre.

- Faltan unos minutos – dijo Daemon mirando a Ángela a lo que esta gruño antes de matar con su don a una pantera

- Vienen mas animales – dijo Rafaela utilizando el agua como un látigo mientras Eleanor usaba su fuego quemando a los animales

- Algo trama – dijo Ángela mirando a Daemon

- Yo también lo note – dijo Miko enojada usando su energía oscura

- Miren la luna del otro mundo, se esta volviendo roja – dijo Ángela a lo que todas levantaron la vista comprobando el fenómeno

- ¡claro! – gruño Gregory – esta esperando la luna roja

- ¿luna roja? – pregunto Shion acabando con otro animal

- Sucede cada diez años y sirve para traer demonios al mundo humano – dijo Gregory acabando con unos lobos – si invoca a Lucian hoy jamás lo encerraremos hasta que pasen diez años

- ¡diez años! – exclamo horrorizada Atsumi a lo que el mago asintió

- Entonces debemos impedir que lo logre – dijo Ángela acabando con mas animales

- Eso esta muy difícil – se quejo Daemon en una risa que molesto a las chicas – acepten su derrota y únanse a Lucian

- En tus sueños – gritaron las vampiresas mientras las lycans y werecats le gruñían enojadas

- Intente por el modo amable – se quejo Daemon en un puchero antes de sonreír con maldad – ya es tarde

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todas mirando el cielo cuando notaron que faltaba una pequeña porción de la luna para que fuera totalmente roja

- Un minuto – dijo Daemon abriendo sus enormes alas de demonio cuando la luna se volvió totalmente roja – ya es la hora del despertar

Sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar Daemon se arrodillo frente a el ataúd. Las vampiresas se intentaron mover pero algo se los impedía. Miraron al suelo y vieron como eran sujetadas por unas raíces. Eleanor gruño junto a Shion, juntas y quemaron y congelaron las raíces para luego liberarse con las demás. Valen salto sobre Daemon a lo que este gruño enojado mandándola contra un árbol con su magia negra. Ariadna y Gabriela saltaron sobre el demonio mientras Valen se ponía nuevamente en pie.

- ¡No lo harán! – gruño enojado Daemon antes de expulsar enormes cantidades de magia negra mandándolas a todas contra el suelo mientras Gregory gruñía sin poder moverse

Las cambiantes gruñeron antes de lograr moverse y cambiaron a su forma humana, como dijo Gregory aun estaban vestidas. Gracias a la magia del hechicero, las chicas intentaron ir por Daemon pero el las inmovilizo a la fuerza. Ellas se removieron intentando liberarse pero no lo podían conseguir.

- Y un demonio que no podremos – dijo Ángela mandando su energía luminosa y golpeando con fuerza a el ojirojo quien gruño antes de levantarse y usar mas magia para dejar inmóviles a las chicas

¡Lo despertare quieran o no! – gruño antes de levantar su mano derecha y que esta se transformara en unas garras

Daemon se cortó el brazo izquierdo y dejo que la sangre chorreara sobre el ataúd negro, lo más raro y tenebroso era que la sangre del demonio tenia un color negro como la noche. Las chicas se removieron en sus lugares mientras Gregory intentaba romper el embrujo que les lanzo Daemon. Pero todo fue inútil, el demonio recitaba unas palabras en latín hasta que paro y miro a las chicas. Sonrió con maldad antes de mover sus manos. De inmediato todas se movieron caminando hacia Daemon i arrodillándose ante el ataúd de Lucian.

- Suéltanos bastardo – gruño Desirée pero Daemon negó

- Necesito mas de su sangre para revivirlo – dijo Daemon a lo que Ángela le miro

- ¿Por qué nuestra sangre pudo abrir el portal? – pregunto la pelinegra a lo que el demonio gruño fastidiado

- Porque ustedes son descendientes directas de los que encerraron a Lucian – dijo Daemon gruñendo enojado – los primeros lycans, werecats y vampiros encerraron a Lucian con un sello

- Ese sello era su sangre – entendió Valen a lo que Daemon asintió

- El necesita de la sangre de sus captores para revivir – dijo Daemon

- ¿Por qué tú sangre? –pregunto Rihanna a lo que el demonio sonrió

- Porque necesita para su liberación sangre demoniaca y poderosa – dijo el ojirojo

- No entiendo porque le sirves – dijo Savannah a lo que el demonio suspiro

- Por que el me creo y yo le devolveré el favor a mi maestro y no se hagan las estúpidas que se que han intentado distraerme – dijo Daemon

Las chicas gruñeron al ser descubiertas, habían querido intentar distraer a Daemon hasta que la luna roja terminara pero el demonio no era estúpido y se había dado cuenta de la verdad. Se acerco antes de cortar los brazos de las lycan con sus garras. Estas gruñeron de dolor mientras la sangre de ellas chorreaba por el ataúd del oscuro. Siguieron las werecats, en cuanto la sangre de ellas toco el ataúd este brillo de dorado. Corto a cada una de las vampiresas y una estrella roja apareció sobre el ataúd. Solo le faltaba una, pensó el demonio mirando a Ángela. Se acerco a ella cuando de repente Ángela uso su don y alejo de un golpe a Daemon. El gruño cuando el hechizo que las tuvo prisioneras termino dejándolas libres.

- Perra – gruño el demonio lanzando su garra sobre Ángela y cortándole ligeramente su mejilla cuando una gota cayo sin que nadie la viera ene l ataúd

- Jodete Daemon – gruño Valen mientras Shion usaba su don del hielo y congelaba las piernas al demonio

- ¡ME LAS PAGARAN! – grito el usando sus alas para volar y romper el hielo de sus piernas

- Yo me encargo – dijo Dayana sonriendo mientras sus ojos se volvían de color dorado y de repente Daemon cayo al suelo gruñendo mientras se cogía la cabeza – mi don es el rayo menta, sirve para golpear desde la mente

- Buen don – dijo sonriendo Gaby a lo que la chica asintió

- Lo liberare sea como sea – dijo Daemon lanzándose sobre Ángela mientras ella esquivaba

- Ya es tarde – dijo Gregory sonriendo mientras miraba al cielo – mira por ti mismo Daemon

El demonio miro al cielo para luego gruñir con enojo al ver como la luna ya no era roja sino un color blanco. Daemon miro enojado a las chicas antes de que aullara de furia mientras sus alas se abrían completamente. Todos esperaron el ataque del demonio cuando este se paralizo. Una lenta sonrisa surco su rostro mientras todos se sorprendían. Las chicas agudizaron sus sentidos y escucharon un latido de corazón aparte de los que estaban presentes.

- No puede ser – dijo Ángela retrocediendo asustada junto a las demás

- Pero no cayo la sangre de Ángela – dijo Gregory cuando recordó el corte que Daemon le hizo a la pelinegra – cayo una gota cuando le cortaste

- Y con eso es suficiente – dijo Daemon sonriente mientras el latido se escuchaba con mas fuerza

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – grito Andrew golpeando la pared con una patada

Todos veían horrorizados como Daemon les acababa de decir a las chicas que Lucian estaba despertando de su letargo. Goenji intento liberarse pero no podía, al parecer las chicas habían fallado en impedir el despertar del oscuro.

- Estamos en problemas – dijo Remi horrorizado mientras veían a través del portal

- No pude estar pasando esto – dijo José Luis horrorizado junto al resto

Ángela vio como el ataúd comenzaba a brillar de negro, morado y rojo mientras aves negras graznaban por el cielo color rojo. La tierra tembló obligando a todos a sujetarse entre ellos, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse. El ataúd se abrió mientras los truenos resonaban en el cielo, uno cayó al ataúd y un sonido terrorífico se escucho. Entonces del ataúd surgió un hombre alto de cabellera rubia, piel pálida con unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Miro a todos antes de Daemon sonriera.

- Les presento a nuestro rey, el oscuro Lucian – dijo Daemon

* * *

**Ahora espero que les haya gustado y perdon por revivir a Lucian pero si no hay villano no hay historia para ¨entre el odio y el amo¨. El nombre del demonio daemon es el mismo de un digimon, la cosa es que no me di cuenta, yo saque el nombre del latin, veran daemon significa demonio en latin. Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Que hara Lucian ahora?**

**¿Podran detener las chicas al oscuro?**

**¿Que les parecio Gregory?**

**¿Me odian por liberar a Lucian?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Ahora adiosito, hasta el proximo capitulo. Tal vez suba el capitulo 29 mas tarde y mañana el ultimon capitulo ToT.**


	30. Capitulo 29: El encierro de Lucian

**Hola a todos! Aqui traigo el capitulo 29, y ahora solo queda un capitulo para que esta historia acabe ToT, el tiempo pasa bastante rapido y el ultimo capitulo lo subo hoy mas tarde. Ahora les dejo aqui para que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 29: El encierro de Lucian **

Lucian miro a todas las chicas antes de dirigir su mirada a Daemon. Este sonrió antes de arrodillarse frente a su señor. Gregory trago saliva mientras veía al gran Lucian, el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todo el universo. Las chicas retrocedieron lentamente poniéndose junto a Gregory. Lucian les miro antes de soltar un gruñido animal.

- Así que estas son las lideres actuales – dijo con burla en la voz – patético, creí que serian mas fuertes pero por lo que veo son aun unas niñas estúpidas

- Por que mejor no cierras tu hocico – dijo Ángela tras lo cual Daemon le miro horrorizado antes de mirar a Lucian quien soltó una carcajada que mando escalofríos a todos

- Se ve que no le tienes miedo a nadie mocosa – dijo Lucian sonriendo con maldad – no soy cualquiera, soy el mago oscuro, el que puede matarte con facilidad

- Y yo soy Ángela rossi, líder del clan Lux – dijo Ángela a lo que Lucian rio con maldad

- Así que frente a mi se encuentra la líder del clan Lux – dijo Lucian divertido – ese nombre lo recuerdo del maldito vampiro que manejaba la luz, no me sorprendería que con el tiempo hubiera tenido una estirpe muy larga

- Pues la tuvo igual que el resto de los que te encerraron – dijo Valen a lo que Ariadna asintió cuando Lucian hizo una mueca

- Faltan – murmuro el hombre a lo que todos le miraron sin entender – faltan lideres

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto Shion sorprendida mientras Lucian gruñía antes de mover su mano y que varias sombras atraparan a Daemon quien aulló de dolor

- Eres un ser inútil – gruño el oscuro mientras rayos se escuchaban en el cielo – no pudiste ni con algo tan simple

- Pero señor son ellas – dijo Daemon aterrorizado a lo que Lucian aulló poniendo la piel de gallina a las chicas

- Son ellas, pero faltan lideres – dijo enojado el hombre sorprendiendo a todas – en total son veintidós lideres

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todas sorprendidas junto a los que veían en el mundo humano

- Me encerraron veintidós hombres – dijo Lucian con los ojos volviéndose negros y peligrosos – fueron 8 werecats, 6 lycans y 8 vampiros

- Pero actualmente solo existen 5 clanes de lycans, 7 de werecats y 6 de vampiros – dijo el hombre nervioso a lo que Lucian le aventó con fuerza contra el suelo

- Ya no me eres de utilidad – dijo el oscuro con una sonrisa macabra antes de que moviera la mano y miles de sombras cogieran a Daemon de las piernas y lo comenzaran a tragar

- Maestro ¡no! ¡no! – suplicaba el demonio

Sus suplicas se detuvieron cuando las sombras lo tragaron y no dejaron nada. Las chicas miraron horrorizadas al oscuro quien rio mientras se acercaba a ellas. Gregory se puso delante de ellas pero Lucian movió su mano empujando al mago contra un árbol. Ángela miro a Lucian y este sonrió mientras miles de cadenas ataban a las lideres y las sujetaban con fuerza contra el suelo. Las lycan gruñeron enojadas mientras las vampiresas siseaban intentando liberarse. Las werecats soltaban rugidos, pero ninguna logro liberarse.

- Ahora están en mis manos – dijo Lucian sonriendo

- No estamos en tus manos – se quejo Ariadna cuando Lucian rio moviendo sus manos y varias cadenas negras les rodearon con mas fuerza haciéndolas gritar de dolor

- Suéltanos – gruño enojada Ángela pero Lucian les ignoro

- Cuantos siglos he esperado para que por fin tenga en mis manos a las descendientes de los que osaron encerrarme en este maldito mundo – dijo Lucian con sus ojos chispeantes de furia – ahora me vengare con ustedes

- ¿De que te serviría? – pregunto enojada Gaby – no somos la que te encerramos

- No son ellos pero me servirán – dijo el mago acercándose cuando Gregory movió su mano y libero a las chicas

Lucian aulló de enojo antes de mandar un fuerte golpe de oscuridad contra Gregory y lo dejo inconsciente. Ángela se paro con rapidez junto a las demás chicas, el mago movió sus manos pero Rafaela lo hizo antes mandando un látigo de agua que hizo caer con fuerza a Lucian contra un árbol.

- no te dejaremos ir al mundo humano – dijo Shion enojada

- eso es lo que creen – dijo Lucian enojado – jamás nadie me toca y vive para contarlo

- pues sigo viva – se burlo Rafaela a lo que el hombre gruño antes de levantarse con elegancia mientras la tierra se abría y el cielo se tornaba mas rojo

- pues ya no lo estarás – dijo Lucian sonriendo

Del cielo salió un enorme dragón negro que rugió totalmente enojado mandándoles escalofríos a todas. Ellas tuvieron miedo por primera vez, en dragón gruño mientras las rodeaba y Lucian solo sonreía. El dragón echo fuego casi quemándolas a lo que ellas huyeron con rapidez.

- Tenia que ser un dragón – dijo enojada Dayana mientras esquivaban otro fuego del reptil

- Eso contesta tu pregunta – dijo Ángela en una mueca

Entonces a Ángela se le ocurrió una idea, si Lucian pensaba salir debían de cerrar el portal. Si lo cerraban el quedaría atrapado por la eternidad. Gaby le leyó los pensamientos y entendió el plan. La castaña mando esa idea a la mente de todas. A lo que cada una asintió.

Debemos a despertar a Gregory y luego nos iremos – susurro la pelinegra a lo que todas asintieron – distraigámoslo

- Saben es de mala educación susurrar cosas a espalda de otros – dijo el mago en una risa

- Pues mi padre no me lo enseño – dijo Bianca burlona antes de saltar y empezar a correr junto a las demás en diferentes direcciones

- ¡Malditas mocosas! – gruño Dark comenzando a seguirlas con su enorme dragón

Mientras tanto Ariadna se separo del grupo y fue a ver a Gregory que seguía inconsciente. Ella le movió un poco y el hombre comenzó a despertar. Cuando estuvo consiente miro a la pelicafe quien solo sonrió. El hombre se levanto mientras la lycan le contaba todo lo que habían planeado.

- Sera difícil encerrarlo – dijo Gregory serio preocupando a Ariadna pero luego sonrió – pero no imposible

- Gracias a dios – murmuro en un suspiro Ariadna

- Tenemos que salir primero de aquí y luego lo encerramos desde el mundo humano – dijo el mago a lo que Ariadna asintió

- ¿No podemos destruirlo? – pregunto la lycan

- No hoy porque se a fortalecido con la sangre de ustedes – dijo el mago a lo que ella asintió – pero algún día el volverá

- Lo se – dijo Ariadna – ahora debemos salir de aquí

Los dos se dirigieron rumbo al portal viendo a las chicas que huían de Lucian y el dragón. Las chicas saltaron y se unieron al dúo mientras iban al portal. Cuando se acercaban al portal las chicas saltaron junto a Gregory. Cayeron al mundo humano con rapidez bajo la vista de todos. Gregory movió su mano y de inmediato impidiendo que Lucian entrara.

- Tienen que usar su sangre si no, no podremos sellar el portal – dijo Gregory tras lo cual las chicas cogieron el cuchillo comenzando a cortarse cada una con desesperación

Lucian gruño intentando entrar pero Gregory aun le impedía con su magia la entrada. Las chicas dejaron caer su sangre en el portal y este comenzó a cerrarse, cuando lo iba a lograr ocurrió una explosión y todos cayeron. Las chicas vieron con horror como Lucian estaba en el mundo humano, el mago sonrió antes de caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto sorprendida Shion a lo que Greg suspiro

- Al parecer entro solo su espíritu, su cuerpo se quedo en el otro mundo – dijo Gregory sonriendo – solo debemos encerrarlo aquí y largarnos lo mas rápido posible

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Remi a Gregory

- Gregory Ivanov – contesto el mago

- Presentaciones luego ahora debemos huir – dijo Miko a lo que todos asintieron

- Las llaves Gregory – suplico Ángela a lo que el pelinegro busco en sus bolsillos hasta que las encontró y se las dio a Ángela

La chica libero con rapidez a todos y corrieron a la salida. Cuando de repente unas sombras detuvieron a Ángela, Ariadna y Gabriela. Las chicas gruñeron intentando liberarse sin éxito. Lucian lanzo un gruñido despertándose pero Gregory movió sus manos y lo dejo inconsciente.

- No puedo salir – dijo Ángela enojada junto a Ariadna y Gaby

- ¡Tengo una idea! Usa tu don Ángela – dijo Atsumi a lo que la chica lo hizo y las sombras desaparecieron

- Vámonos ahora – dijo Gregory corriendo con todos a la salida

En cuanto salieron notaron que estaban en la cima del volcán. Todos fulminaron con la mirada a lo guías quienes rieron nerviosamente ante la altura de su base secreta. Valen sonrió y usando su teletransportación logro sacar a todos de ahí.

- Debemos sellar el volcán – dijo Gregory

- Volvemos en un momento – dijo Valen mirando a todos antes de teletransportarse con las chicas y Gregory

En cuanto volvieron al volcán todas miraron a Gregory que movió las manos invocando una enorme estrella blanca frente a la puerta de la base secreta en donde estaba encerrado Lucian. Las chicas miraron esperando a que el mago dijera algo.

- Deben de usar parte de su fuerza vital para encerrarlo por un tiempo – dijo Gregory a lo que todas asintieron – pongan sus manos en el circulo

Todas hicieron lo que Gregory les ordeno y el comenzó a recitar su hechizo, en cuanto dijo la ultima frase la estrella blanca brillo cegando a todas para que luego desapareciera. Sonrieron a Gregory antes de que Valen las teletransportara con los demás. Todos suspiraron aliviados cuando las chicas cayeron desmayadas. Cada novio cogió a su chica mirándolas preocupados.

- Es normal, usaron su fuerza vital para cerrar el portal – dijo Gregory sonriendo – lo importantes es que estamos vivos

- Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Remi a lo que el sonrió

- Soy Gregory Ivanov, hechicero de magia blanca y medio vampiro – se presento el hombre a lo que todos se sorprendieron

- ¿Es mitad vampiro? – pregunto Tachimukai sorprendido a lo que el pelinegro asintió

- Madre bruja y padre vampiro – dijo Gregory antes de mirar arrepentido a todos – lamento que les haya metido en todo esto, Daemon me poseyó cuando estuve buscando algunos hechizos hace un año

- Todo olvidado – dijo Endo sonriendo mientras los guías asentían mas relajados

- ¿Qué pasara con Lucian? – pregunto preocupado José Luis a lo que Greg se tenso

- Lamentablemente un día despertara – dijo Greg en un suspiro – el no siempre estará dormido y el día en que vuelva a despertar será nuestro fin aunque necesitara la luna roja dentro de diez años

- ¿Por qué la luna roja otra vez? – pregunto sin entender Hitomiko

- Por que su cuerpo quedo atrapado en el mundo oscuro – dijo Greg serio – necesita la luna roja para abrir otro portal, ahora si el despierta seria como un alma o una sombra

- Ya te entiendo – dijo Endo asintiendo junto al resto a lo que todos miraron a las chicas

- Despertaran en una hora mas o menos – dijo Greg aliviando a todos – lograran encerrar al oscuro, son chicas fuertes

- Si – dijeron todos sonriendo

* * *

Ariadna despertó para luego sentir como alguien le abrazaba con fuerza. Levanto la vista y vio a fubuki aliviado y con una tierna sonrisa. Ella sonrió antes de abrazarlo para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios.

- Me preocupaste mucho – dijo el chico acariciándole la mejilla

- Lo se pero lo importante es que estoy contigo – dijo ella cuando varias lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas – y por mi culpa tus padres están muertos

- No fue tu culpa – dijo fubuki negando con la cabeza – lo hizo Daemon, fuiste una victima como el resto

- Pero si yo nunca hubiera nacido, tu tendrías a tus padres… – intento seguir ella pero el le beso con pasión

- Te amo sin importar lo que haya pasado – dijo el sonriendo a lo que ella le devolvió su apasionado beso

* * *

Shion abrió los ojos y vio a un fudo preocupado a su lado. Este suspiro aliviado antes de sonreírle con coquetería sonrojándola. El rio mientras ella le fulminaba con la mirada enojada, se acerco y le robo un beso a la vampiresa, quien rodo los ojos antes de atraerlo dándole un beso apasionado.

- Me preocupaste – dijo el a lo que ella sonrió antes de hacer una mueca

- Perdóname por no vengar a tu familia ante lo que hizo Daemon – dijo ella bajando la mirada a lo que el bufo

- Lo que me importa es que te tengo a mi lado – dijo el haciéndola reír – y lo quiero decir ahora, saca a ese tal Demian que solo dice que algún día será tu esposo – Shion comenzó a reír ante lo que dijo su novio mientras el le fulminaba con la mirada

- ¿celoso? – pregunto ella divertida a lo que el bufo sonrojado

- Claro que no después de todo tu me amas a mi y no a el – dijo el de mohicano cruzándose de brazos haciendo reír mas a su novia

- Ahí fudo – dijo ella para luego volver a reír

* * *

Valen miraba a kido que no decía nada. Tal vez estaba molesto porque por ella sus padres habían muerto. La culpa le roía por dentro, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más kido ya le estaba besando. Ella se sorprendió antes de corresponder a su ardiente beso. Se separaron jadeantes mientras ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿no me odias por lo de tus padres? – pregunto ella temerosa a lo que el negó sonriendo

- Te amo tal cual eres – dijo el sonriéndole – y Daemon hizo algo terrible pero al menos te conocí a ti y de eso jamás me arrepentiré

- Gracias – dijo ella mientras le abrazaba cuando entro Haruna junto a miguel y Marco

- Veo que ya despertaste – dijo miguel sonriendo a lo que Valen vio a Haruna con una mirada de disculpas

- Tu no eres la culpable de nada Valen – dijo ella sonriendo – además ya eres parte de mi familia

- Gracias Haruna – dijo la chica sonriendo cuando miguel miro a Haruna

- Entonces cuando vaya a la ciudad inazuma ¿aceptas la cita que te pide? – pregunto miguel a lo que Haruna rio mientras un fuego cubría a kido

- ¡NO SALDRAS CON MI HERMANITA! – grito el estratega a lo que miguel arqueo una ceja

- Entonces tu no saldrás con Valen y ni intentes retarme a una pelea, recuerda que soy lycan y puedo dejarte inconsciente en menos de un segundo – dijo el chico con una sonrisa a lo que kido gruño frustrado

- Eres un maldito – dijo kido en un gruñido haciendo reír a Valen y a Marco

- ¿aceptas la cita? – pregunto miguel con una sonrisa a lo que la chica se sonrojo asintiendo

* * *

Atsumi miro divertida a afuro mientras este sonreía como un pequeño niño, después de todo ya estaban a salvo. Y el chico estaba tan feliz que quería volver ya a su casa para presentar a su novia. Eso provocaba nervios en la chica.

- ¿los tengo que conocer? – pregunto nerviosa ella a lo que el asintió con una sonrisa – bueno pero no me dejes sola ¿entendido?

- Por supuesto que estaré contigo – dijo el sonriéndole el rubio antes de darle un beso apasionado cuando llegaron Coren y Caren

- Hermosa escena – dijo Coren fríamente a lo que Atsumi se separo de su novio – ¿volverás al clan?

- Sabes la respuesta – dijo Atsumi con seriedad – yo ya no soy del clan Caelum y ahora que ya encontré a mi elegido Terumi, no volveré nunca

- ¿Quién será la nueva líder? – pregunto Coren a lo que Atsumi miro a Caren

- No seré yo – dijo la peliazul mientras Atsumi le miraba sorprendida – no quiero dirigir el clan y no me siento capaz de ser la sucesora

- Tampoco lo hare yo – dijo Coren negando con la cabeza – al parecer padre deberá buscarse a otro sucesor

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Atsumi sorprendida a lo que ellos sonrieron sorprendiéndola mas

- Toda nuestra vida la hemos vivido en el clan pero, ahora queremos ver el mundo y ser felices como tu lo eres – dijo Caren mirando a afuro para luego bufar – pero ¿tenia que ser un humano?

- Lo siento por ser un humano – se quejo afuro ofendido haciendo reír a Atsumi

- Supongo que algún día lo convertirás ¿verdad? – pregunto Coren a lo que afuro miro a Atsumi – el no será eterno, y cuando el muera tu también lo harás

- Eso es decisión de Terumi – dijo Atsumi nerviosa

- Claro que me volveré un vampiro – dijo Terumi sonriendo mientras su novia se aliviaba – pero aun no

- Esperaremos mas tiempo – dijo Atsumi cogiéndole la mano con una sonrisa a lo que el sonrió mientras Coren y Caren bufaban molestos por tener un cuñado humano

* * *

Savannah miro a genda quien estaba algo nervioso. Ella arqueo una ceja al no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. El chico había estado muy nervioso desde que ella despertó hace casi como una hora, no le había querido decir la razón a Savannah pero ella creía que se trataba de algo que había pasado en el mundo oscuro.

- Genda ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto curiosa Savannah a lo que el se tenso antes de verla directo a los ojos

- ¿soy tu elegido? – pregunto el portero nervioso a lo que ella se sonrojo con fuerza – dime Savannah, lo oí por Daemon pero quiero saberlo por ti

- Si, tu eres mi elegido – dijo Savannah sonrojada a lo que genda sonrió mas – te lo iba a decir cuando todo esto acabara pero con lo de ayer…yo te amo

- Pues me alegra ser tuyo, y también te amo – dijo genda con una sonrisa antes de atraer a sus brazos a Savannah

El chico bajo sus labios besándola con viva pasión sorprendiéndola para que después ella se relajara en sus brazos y correspondiera. La pasión se hizo presente mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de genda con sus brazos. Se separaron con sonrisas en el rostro mientras Rika grababa, ellos ya lo sabían pero les daba igual. Solo tenían ojos para el otro.

* * *

Toramaru miro a Rihanna quien estaba a su lado sentada debajo de un árbol. Ambos miraban el mar sin decir palabra alguna, ninguno quería romper el momento de silencio. Y menos ahora que estaban tan felices de haber logrado encerrar a Lucian. Ella le miro y el espero.

- Eres mi elegido – dijo ella a lo que el sonrió – te amo toramaru

- También te amo Rihanna – dijo el sonrojado a lo que ella le tomo la mano con ternura

- Entonces ¿quieres que seamos algo más que amigos? – pregunto la chica a lo que el sonrió asintiendo

- Quiero ser tu novio – dijo el peliazul antes de acercarse mas a ella

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso, el con cuidado le abrazo mientras ella continuaba besándole con cariño. Le cogió de las mejillas para profundizar mas a lo que el correspondió con una sonrisa. Rika grababa a los más jóvenes con una sonrisa mientras Shun suspiraba y miraba feliz la escena. Al menos dejaba en buenas manos a su hermanita, pensó el.

* * *

Layla miro el sol que alumbraba con fuerza el cielo antes de volver a mirar a Rococo. Ya era el momento de decirle sus sentimientos pero no sabia como empezar o siquiera que decirle. Iba a hablar cuando Rococo la calló con un beso. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego se relajo y correspondió al ardiente beso. Mordisqueo su labio y ella abrió su boca dándole mejor acceso. Cuando el oxigeno fue necesario, el la miro con intensidad.

- ¿quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto el a lo que ella sonrió asintiendo

- Te amo Rococo – dijo ella sonriendo – te amo mucho

- Yo también te amo – dijo el con una sonrisa antes de unir de nuevo sus labios con los de ella

Kyle miraba junto a Zack la escena. El delantero miro preocupado a su amigo quien negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa amistosa. El quería a Layla pero no tanto como Rococo la amaba, pero estaba feliz por ambos. A un lado estaba Rika filmando, sonrió al darse cuenta de que solo faltaba una pareja: Miko y Tachimukai.

* * *

Miko y Tachimukai se sonreían mientras comían unas frutas. Con Lucian dormido por un tiempo todos podrían ser felices ahora. El chico miro de soslayo a la vampira antes de darse valor para confesar sus sentimientos. Miko miro interrogante a Tachimukai, el chico tenía un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro además de que estaba muy nervioso.

- Miko este…yo…quiero decirte que me gus…– intentaba decir el chico pero estaba nervioso antes de que respirara hondo – ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

- Tachimukai – dijo sorprendida Miko antes de que sonriera abrazando con fuerza a yuuki – yo también me he enamorado de ti

- ¿enserio? – pregunto sonrojado el portero antes de sonreír

Ella asintió para luego cogerlo de las mejillas y besarlo con suma pasión. El se sorprendió, pero solo le correspondió con felicidad. Rika filmaba detrás de un árbol mientras Ichinose estaba a su lado con una gota en la cabeza. Al parecer esta chica nunca dejaría de ser una entrometida. Pero así la quería y ya era hora de que fueran algo más. Ella apago su cámara y le miro curiosa. Ichinose solo le sonrió antes de atraerla a sus brazos besándola. Ella se sorprendió antes de sonreír y continuar besándolo. Cuando se separaron el le guiño un ojo sonrojándola.

- ¿serás mi novia? – pregunto el a lo que ella rio asintiendo

- Si Ichinose, seré tu novia – dijo Rika sonriendo a lo que el la brazo con una sonrisa

* * *

Gaby sonreía a su novio mientras iban cogidos de la mano. Kazemaru la cogió de la cintura antes de besarla con viva pasión. Ella ya era feliz con su chico, y eso le daba mucha felicidad, después de todo era muy afortunada al haber encontrado a su elegido tan rápido. Se separaron y ella le sonrió más.

- Soy tan afortunada de tenerte – dijo Gaby con una sonrisa a lo que kazemaru sonrió

- Y yo de ser tu compañero – dijo el antes de besarla con pasión – aunque tal vez Diego me mate algún día

- O yo si no te portas bien – dijo Gaby antes de reír al ver la cara pálida de kazemaru

* * *

Ángela miro a goenji quien sonrió antes de abrazarla. Ella le correspondió feliz mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Aun le dolía que Liliana hubiera sido asesinada por Daemon y todo por que estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. El pelicrema acaricio la mejilla de ella apartando las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas.

- No te eches la culpa de su muerte – dijo el delantero a lo que ella sonrío al saber que tan bien le conocía goenji

- Solo aun duele – dijo Ángela antes de suspirar y sonreír a su delantero estrella – te amo Shuuya

- Lo se – dijo el sonriéndole con calidez – también te amo

- Mi delantero estrella – dijo ella antes de cerrar el espacio que había entre ellos

Se besaron con suma pasión mientras sus corazones latían desenfrenados. Se separaron jadeantes y con sonrisa cuando Romeo les miraba arqueando una ceja, ella se sonrojo mientras goenji suspiraba mirando al hermano de su novia.

- Un humano – dijo el vampiro a lo que ella asintió

- Es mi elegido – dijo ella tras lo cual romeo suspiro cansado

- Que nos queda mientras te haga feliz – dijo el vampiro sonriendo a lo que ella se lanzo a abrazarlo – nos vamos en un rato hermana, te visitare de vez en cuando en la ciudad inazuma

- Gracias romeo – dijo Ángela feliz mientras goenji sonreía

- Como ya no vas a dirigir el clan habrán problemas al igual que en los demás clanes – dijo tenso el vampiro

- Pero tu…– intento decir Ángela pero su hermano negó con la cabeza

- Yo no quiero dirigir el clan al igual que ninguno de los demás, así que nuestro padre tendrá que buscar nuevos lideres para todos los clanes – dijo romeo a lo que ella asintió, el vampiro miro a goenji – la haces llorar alguna vez y te matare

- No le hare llorar – se quejo goenji compitiendo con la mirada con romeo y de vez en cuando salían chispas haciendo reír nerviosa a Ángela

* * *

Todos se despedían listos para irse a sus casas. Pero claro, como todo buen hermano siempre deben de hablar con sus cuñados. Los hermanos de las ex lideres amenazaron a todos los novios diciéndoles que si hacían sufrir a sus queridas hermanas pagarían con creces el resto de sus patéticas vidas. Los chicos asintieron tragando saliva mientras Julieta y Regina reía a lo que Caren bufo. Dax se acerco a las vampiresas antes de sacar algo de su mochila. Saco tres pistolas y tres revólveres, se los entrego a las chicas.

- Si sus novios les son infieles seria bueno que los usaran – dijo Dax sonriendo malvadamente mientras las chicas asentían felices de sus regalos

- ¿Por qué a mí? – se preguntaron llorando los chicos con miedo a las armas

- ¡ah! Toma Ariadna – dijo Dax dándole una escopeta – perdón por olvidarme de ti

- No hay problema Dax y esta genial – dijo la pelicafe mirando su nueva escopeta mientras fubuki rezaba porque nunca la tuviera que usar

- Bueno hora de irnos – dijo Brandon viendo el avión que llevaría a todos los seres de la noche

- Si – dijeron todos despidiéndose de los chicos y chicas

- Cuando vaya a tu ciudad recuerda la cita – susurro miguel a Haruna quien asintió sonrojada

- Adiós – dijeron todos mientras los jóvenes abordaban el avión

- El nuestro sale en una hora – dijo Endo sonriente a lo que Gregory asintió

- ¿Qué harán ahora ustedes? –pregunto Ichinose a lo guías quienes sonrieron

- Trabajaremos para Gregory de ahora en adelante – dijo Remi sonriendo – tiene una gran compañía y nos ha dado trabajo

- Me alegro – dijo Ángela

- Y volvemos a decir lo siento – dijo Andrew a lo que todos asintieron negando con la cabeza

- Perdonados – dijeron Bianca y Dayana felices

- Y solo porque…– dijo Ángela mirando a todos sus amigos quienes sonrieron mientras goenji le cogía de la mano – porque nos han dado una gran familia a la que amamos

Todos sonrieron mientras los guías asentían felices. Después de todo si le debían algo a Daemon y a Lucian. Le debían un gracias, porque si no hubiera sido por ellos ahora ninguno seria feliz con sus elegidos. Las chicas cogieron de la mano a sus novios mientras sonrisas surcaban sus rostros.

* * *

**Bien ese fue el capitulo 29, se que algunos me quieren matar porque Lucian no murio pero es que si el muere no hay villano entre el odio y el amor, ahora ya todos entienden quien se escapo del volcan en el prologo del otro fic. Ademas ya saben como fue encerrado y lo que debe de hacer para ser mas fuerte. Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿estuvo bien el romance? ¿les gustaron los celo de fudo?**

**¿las chicas usaran sus armas?**

**¿quienes son las cuatro lideres restantes? ¿existian cuatro clanes mas?**

**Bueno ahora me despido y prometo subir el ultimo capitulo hoy, y mañana ya continuo sin parar entre el odio y el amor.**


	31. Capitulo 30: Del odio al amor

**hola! Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. ToT no quiero que acabe pero asi es la vida y ahora debere de continuar con la historia entre el odio y el amor, ahora espero que lo disfruten ademas de que tiene un epilogo. Ahora sin mas que decir les dejo el final.**

* * *

**Capitulo 30: Del odio al amor **

Una semana después…

Ángela se despertó con un suspiro de su cama antes de irse a alistar para la escuela. Salió del baño y se vistió con el uniforme femenino, vio un porta retrato y sonrió al verlo. En esa foto estaban todos, equipos de todo el mundo, los del sun Garden, los guías, Gregory, Hitomiko, los del Raimon y ellas. Cogía el objeto con una sonrisa antes de devolverlo a su sitio. Miro la hora, 7.00 am. Un momento más y todas irían al Raimon.

- Todas – dijo con una sonrisa

Dayana, Layla, Rihanna, Miko, Atsumi y Savannah ya estudiaban en el Raimon. Claro después de todo ni Rihanna, Miko, Savannah y Atsumi dejarían a sus novios solos, no con tantas fans que tenían. Rio al recordar las expresiones celosas de las chicas. Con Dayana y Layla fue algo más difícil, recordando que Mark y Rococo estaban en otros países. El problema era que ellas no querían separarse de sus amigas, finalmente ambos chicos terminaron viniendo a Japón. Aunque Ichinose, Dylan y Domon también vinieron, bueno ya que Ichinose tenia de novia a Rika y con los otros dos porque extrañarían a sus amigos. Windy también vino para estar con su amigo Rococo.

- Cuantas cosas pasaron en una semana – dijo Ángela sonriendo mientras salía de su cuarto y bajaba las escaleras

- Buenos días – saludaron todas cuando la vieron bajar

- Sus amigas ya estaban esperándola abajo listas para irse, era raro verlas a todas juntas. Bueno, todas huyeron hace cuatro años y vivieron juntas por dos años. Luego cada quien tomo su camino, hasta hoy.

- Al parecer se te pegaron las sabanas – dijo con burla Gaby a lo que Ángela bufo

- Tenia sueño – se quejo la pelinegra

- Bueno – dijo Rafaela terminando de comer – ¿ya nos vamos?

- Espérate unos minutos que ya nos vienen a recoger – dijo con burla Desirée mirando el futuro – en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos y uno

Layla rio antes de ir a abrir la puerta encontrándose con los novios de todas. La pelimarrón sonrió antes de ir y abrazar a su Rococo, quien correspondió con una sonrisa. Las demás fueron por sus novios, dándose apasionados besos. Cuando se soltaron Desirée rio mirando a Hiroto.

- Llegan dos minutos tarde – se quejo con burla la castaña a lo que el suspiro

Eso es lo malo, que tu novia pueda predecir tu llegada, jamás podre darte una sorpresa – se quejo el pelirrojo dramatizando haciendo reír a todos

- Mejor vámonos que se nos hará tarde – dijo Eleanor mientras sakuma le abrazaba

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela mientras charlaban o se daban uno que otro beso, en la entrada les esperaba Endo junto a Aki, a un lado estaban Ichinose y Rika con sonrisa. Sonrieron saludándolos para luego separase e ir a sus clases. Al terminar las clases se dirigieron a entrenar. Cuando Endo estaba distraído le tiraron dos fuertes balonazos haciéndolo caer inconsciente mientras decía locuras como algún día seré un presidente o el futbol reinara al mundo. Todos miraron a Valen y a goenji, quienes fueron los homicidas.

- Se lo merecía – dijeron ambos

- Arruino mis intentos de declararme a Ángela – se defendió goenji a lo que Ángela se sonrojo

- Me vengue por lo que es un entrometido – se defendió Valen mientras a todo el equipo les salían gotas en las cabezas – agradezcan que no lo matamos a balonazos como yo quería

- Es mas violenta que goenji – dijo kazemaru a lo que todos asintieron con sonrisas nerviosas

- Ángela – llamo Rihanna seria – ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Lucian?

- Si – dijo Ángela seria mientras todos le miraban – que habían cuatro clanes mas, eran en total 8 clanes de vampiros, 8 de werecats y 6 de lycans

- Pero actualmente solo existen 5 de lycans, 6 de vampiros y 7 de werecats – dijo Mark tenso

- Por lo que me dijo Romeo han encontrado pistas de un clan de vampiros cerca de España – dijo Ángela – me informo ayer

- Bueno habrá que esperar – dijo Shion a lo que Atsumi asintió

- Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – pregunto preocupada Ángela para luego sonreír – olvídenlo y sigamos entrenando

- Si – dijeron muchos felices cuando tsunami señalo a Endo

- Y ¿Qué hacemos con el? – pregunto tsunami con una gotita en la cabeza mientras kogure picaba con una ramita al inconsciente portero

- Déjenlo ahí – dijo como si nada Valen a lo que a todos le salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Que mala – dijeron todos – es tu primo

* * *

Desirée, Ruxandra, Bianca y Aura caminaban junto a sus novios para una visita al sun Garden. Después de todo adoraban pasar la tarde ahí, tocaron la puerta y Hitomiko les dejo entrar con una sonrisa. Ingresaron al lugar y fueron recibidos por saludos de todos los jóvenes. Las chicas fueron a tomar asiento con sonrisas para empezar a hablar con todas. Mientras sus novios se unían a la conversación.

- Y dime Desirée – dijo reina algo sonrojada – ¿Cómo esta Brandon?

- ¿mi hermano? – dijo divertida Desirée – esta bien, deteniendo en sus locuras a Dax pero bien, por lo que se fueron a parís por un tiempo

- ¿Dax? – pregunto Fumiko sonrojada

- Con las armas – dijo en un suspiro la castaña – estoy segura de que es un mafioso

- ¿Y Razvan va bien? – pregunto Ai a lo que Rux asiente

- Le ha ido bien en el clan – dijo Rux sonriendo con picardía

- Aura ¿y como esta Hernán? – pregunto clara a lo que una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la rubia

- Esta muy bien – dijo la rubia

- Al igual que Lucas esta bien – dijo Bianca mirando a An quien se sonrojo

- Como que preguntan mucho por los hermanos de ellas – dijo Osamu divertido

- Ya, es que les gustan – dijo Bianca divertida a lo que todos abrieron los ojos como platos mirando a las cinco chicas que estaban rojas

- ¡Bianca! – exclamaron sonrojadas las chicas

- ¡¿enserio?! – exclamaron sorprendidos todos a lo que las lycans y werecats comenzaron a reír

- No lo sabíamos – dijeron Hiroto, Midorikawa, Suzuno y Nagumo sorprendidos

- Hay cariño – dijeron las chicas riendo antes de besar a sus novios mientras todos silbaban con picardía, cuando las parejas se separaron solo rieron

* * *

Kido, Valen, fudo, Shion, genda, Savannah, sakuma y Eleanor caminaban por el parque mientras hablaban alegres. Haruna iba con ellos cuando Valen decidió que era hora de hablar de un tema con la chica.

- Dime Haruna ¿te gusta mi hermano? – pregunto Valen a lo que kido se prendió en llamas mientras Haruna enrojecía

- Pues…si – dijo la chica sonrojada

- ¡Jamás! ¡No dejare que salgas con el! – advirtió kido a lo que Valen le fulmino con la mirada

- Kido no me hagas usar mi revolver – dijo Valen sacando su arma mientras kido palidecía y fudo se carcajeaba

- Yo también te lo digo Fudo, aquí tengo guardado mi pistola – amenazo Shion tras lo cual fudo trago saliva

- Los han sabido educar – dijo Eleanor a lo que sakuma sintió abrazándola con una sonrisa

- No quisiera ser ellos – dijo genda riendo tras lo cual Savannah asintió con una sonrisa antes de besarlo

* * *

Afuro caminaba junto a Atsumi antes de que le sonriera. Ella sonrió antes de que le diera un dulce beso. El ex capitán de Zeus se separo de su novia y le sonrió con ternura antes de volverla a besar.

- Te amo mucho Atsumi – dijo el a lo que ella rio

- También te amo afuro – dijo ella sonriendo antes de que el le abrazara y volvieran a caminar

- Estoy feliz de que me lleve mejor con Coren y Caren – dijo ella a lo que el sonrió asintiendo

- Ellos te quieren después de todo eres de su sangre – dijo el chico mientras seguían caminando a lo que ella le sonrió

* * *

Toramaru iba junto a su novia además de Tachimukai, Miko, Atsuya y Alison. Las tres parejas hablaban amenamente cuando pasaron por una tienda de postres. Decidieron entrar un rato, ordenaron y cada pareja se centro en ellos. Se sonreían para luego robarse uno que otro beso, después de todo ya no había problemas. Bueno hasta que Lucian despertara, las parejas se miraron antes de que salieran las palabras de siempre.

Te amo – se dijeron antes de besarse cada quien con su novio o novia

* * *

Mark, Dayana, fidio, Rafaela, Rococo y Layla estaban en la casa de las chicas hablando como les había ido durante el día. Claro, robándose uno que otro beso. La vida era tranquila de ahora en adelante. Además los chicos aun veían la posibilidad de quedarse o irse dentro de unos años a sus respectivos países.

- Sabes que si vuelves a Italia iré contigo – dijo feliz Rafaela

- Lo se – dijo fidio sonriendo – pero me iré dentro de unos años, tal vez cuando cumpla dieciocho

- Yo también volveré al Congo por ese tiempo – dijo Rococo feliz a lo que Layla rio

- Entonces me iré contigo – dijo Layla abrazándolo

- ¿te gustaría ir a los estados unidos? – pregunto Mark a Dayana quien sonrió asintiendo

- Si hay discotecas y karaokes me voy contigo – dijo ella sonriendo antes de besar al americano quien correspondió feliz

* * *

Goenji, Ángela, fubuki, Ariadna, kazemaru y Gabriela paseaban por ahí cuando Ángela se detuvo. Todos le miraron curiosos cuando ella sonrió señalando una calle cualquiera. En los ojos de todos brillaba la curiosidad, no entendían porque Ángela estaba feliz mientras señalaba esa calle.

- Ya no se acuerdan que aquí fue donde nos conocimos – dijo divertida la pelinegra a lo que todos vieron el lugar sorprendidos

- Tienes razón – dijo Gaby mirando la calle con una sonrisa – aquí fue donde los seis nos conocimos de la peor manera

- Y comenzamos a odiarnos – dijo riendo fubuki

- Y pensar que eso fue hace un tiempo – dijo kazemaru cuando Ángela le sonrió con ternura a goenji

- ¿Qué te parece habernos conocido de ese modo? – pregunto Ángela divertida – cuando me alzaste la falda accidentalmente

- ¿ahora si me crees? – pregunto divertido goenji a lo que ella bufo

- Si sigues así creeré que no fue accidental – dijo la pelinegra a lo que el frunció el ceño

- Fue accidental – dijo goenji a lo que Ángela asintió

- Ya lo se cariño – dijo ella burlona a lo que el suspiro resignado

- Bueno me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos conocido de esta manera – dijo kazemaru a lo que Gaby le sonrió

- En la escuela tal vez nos hubiéramos visto – sugirió la castaña a lo que el sonrió

- No lo creo porque vamos en diferentes años – dijo divertida Ariadna

- Aunque no empezamos tan mal – dijo divertido kazemaru

- Pero ya saben ese dicho que solían decir – dijo riendo Ariadna

- Del odio al amor solo hay un paso – dijeron goenji y Ángela a lo que ella rio

- Y es muy cierto – dijo la pelinegra

Ambos sonrieron antes de juntar sus labios en un beso. Lo profundizaron al igual que sus amigos se iban besando. Porque ese dicho decía toda la verdad, del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Y en este caso para estas lideres se había cumplido, porque amaban con locura a esas personas que decían odiar.

* * *

**Se que es algo corto pero es para cerrar, ahora espero y les guste la continuacion de esta historia. Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿Endo se merecia los balonazos?**

**¿quieren que siga escribiendo?**

**¿habran mas peligros futuros?**

**Lo de los balonazos fue porque endo se los merecia y fue un pedido de Valen-chan**


	32. Epilogo

**Y aquí esta el epilogo! espero y les guste, es momento de agradecer a todos los que me siguieron durante el desarrollo del fic: valen-chan, sion-chan, endaki, diana master, yuko-chan, dama-kge y dani-chan y gaby-chan. Tambien saludo a todos lo que leyeron el fic, seguire escribiendo historias. Ahora les dejo el epilogo.**

* * *

**Epilogo: La Carta **

_Italia (Venecia, 9.00pm)_

Un hombre alta de cabellera pelinegra junto a unos ojos color grises tan claros que tiraban para el blanco veía la carta que su hijo le había mandado. Este hombre era el rey del clan Lux, Dante Rossi. El que decidía el futuro de todos lo clanes, y el que había perdido una hija hace 4 años. Miro la carta antes de suspirar y abrirla.

_Querido padre:_

_Te mando esta carta para contarte que Ángela ya encontró a su elegido. Se llama Shuuya goenji y es un humano, se que dirás: ¿un maldito humano?, pero antes de todo debes de saber que ese humano tiene un corazón valioso y ama mucho a mi hermana. El la hará muy feliz, además Ángela no es la única suertuda. Las demás chicas ya encontraron a sus compañeros aunque también son humanos. Todas son muy felices, y sus humanos las aman. Incluso creo que miguel, Brandon, Dax, Razvan, Lucas y Hernán encontraron a sus elegidas entre unas humanas amigas mi hermana. _

_Lo otro que quería decirte es que Lucian fue despertado por un demonio de nombre Daemon. No pudimos impedir que despertara pero las chicas le encerraron por un largo tiempo aunque sabemos que dentro de diez años la oscuridad intentara alzarse. Además Lucian comento algo importante. Dijo que existían otros cuatro clanes. Dijo que los que le encerraron fueron en total 8 vampiros, 8 werecats y 6 lycans ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Existen más clanes? La verdad no lo se. Por eso te lo pregunto padre. Esperare tu respuesta._

_También quiero decirte que mi hermana y las demás renuncian al cargo de ser alfas y reinas, por eso tendrás que buscar sucesores. Y nosotros los que podemos sustituirte no deseamos los puestos, por eso tendrás que buscar a otras personas._

_Eso es todo y fue un gusto escribirte esta carta querido padre. Mi hermana te manda saludos y espero que Lucia este bien. Manda saludos a mi madre por parte nuestra, mía y de mi hermana. _

_Romeo _

Dante miro la carta antes de suspirar, el ya sabia que sus hijos no querían seguir el puesto de líderes pero al menos esperaba que cambiaran de idea. Al final se lo tendría que dar a su hija menor Lucia. Y los demás lideres estarían muy enojados, aunque todos se lo esperaban de alguna u otra forma. Pero que sus hijas se enamoraran de humanos, esa jamás se la creerían. Se supondría que algún día ellas convertirían a esos humanos en seres de la noche. En el caso de los lycans y werecats tendrían que realizar un ritual que dejaría muy cansado al humano.

- Humanos – menciono en un suspiro Dante antes de que entendiera lo otro – así que hay cuatro clanes mas

El vampiro se paro antes de sacar de su librero un enorme libro. Lo abrió y en cada hoja antigua se hablaba de los clanes hasta que paro en cuatro clanes al parecer desaparecidos. El clan eclipse, un raro clan de lycans que cambiaban en los eclipses lunares. Luego estaba el clan lince, un clan muy raro donde los niños cambiaban al día siguiente su cumpleaños. Y por ultimo los clanes Albus y Nigrum, dos clanes de vampiros antiguos y poderosos.

- Así que estos son los clanes – dijo Dante sonriendo – ahora el problema será localizarlos aunque ya sabíamos que existía un clan de vampiros en España, debe de ser uno de estos

Dante cerro el libro y se dispuso a salir de su cuarto. Después de todo ahora su hija y las demás líderes eran felices y eso era lo que importaba aunque ahora debía de realizar una junta para hablar sobre el tema. Debían de elegir a las próximas lideres pronto, las que los salvarían de Lucian.

* * *

**Ahora continuare el otro fic, espero que a todos les haya gustado. aquí les doy unas dos preguntas:**

**¿Que pasara ahora?**

**¿encontraran a los demas clanes?**


End file.
